Felix Felicis ou Philtre d'Amour?
by CarolineWho
Summary: Je m'appelle Laïcifitra Menoud. Je suis Suisse et je vais à Poudlard. Plusieurs surprises semblent m'attendre et j'ai hâte de les affronter! (C'est ma première FanFiction, merci d'être indulgent! ) La cinquième année a commencé!
1. Prologue: Locomotor Barda

_Coucou les viewers!_

 _Je tiens à signaler que ceci est ma première Fanfiction, alors je suis pas une tuerie en matière d'écriture :')_

 _J'espère que ce "remake" de Harry Potter vous plaira et bonne lecture!_

 _P.S. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages de HP ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf pour Laïcifitra, sa famille et ses amis qui viennent du tréfonds de mon esprit :')_

 _*...* Pensées de Laïcifitra_

 _Prologue: Locomotor Barda_

 _Juin 1991_

Je regardais la porte d'entrée de ma maison. Mes parents entrèrent et me firent signe de les suivre. L'intérieur était sobre et lumineux. Les adultes éparpillèrent nos meubles et affaires qu'on avait emportés.

\- Notre nouveau chez-nous! Qu'en penses-tu Laïcifitra?

Je fis ma moue. Tout était joli mais je n'avais plus d'amis, plus mon école, plus rien.

\- C'est joli. Pourquoi avoir déménagé, papa?

Mon père me regarda et raconta qu'il le fallait. Rien d'autre. Maman m'envoya dans ma nouvelle chambre avec mon carton de déménagement.

Une fois toutes mes peluches rangées par ordre de milieu naturel, je fis un tour sur moi-même pour en voir le résultat. Elle était potable et je me plaçais devant mon armoire. Elle avait un grand miroir et je me regardais.

J'avais changé depuis le début des vacances d'été. Mes cheveux brun clair raide se sont rallongés vers le milieu du dos. J'avais gagné 2 centimètres et je faisais maintenant 1m56. Incroyable! Ma peau pâle ressortait avec le noir de mon t-shirt et mon short en jean. Ainsi que le corps que j'avais eu grâce à ma mère. C'est-à-dire, des jambes en chair, une taille assez fine et des bras fins avec des doigts longs, fins et vernis. Mon visage fin, mes yeux turquoise et ma bouche fine exprima rien du tout. Je tournais la tête et je descendis dans le salon.

\- Tu as fini Trésor? Me dit Maman.

\- Oui M'an.

je m'assis sur le canapé et Papa me demanda si l'Angleterre me plaisait.

\- La Suisse me manque. Et notre nom de famille fait trop étranger ici.

\- je sais mais tu vois, Laïcifitra, tu devrais être fière de porter ce nom au lieu d'un autre comme Smith ou Dujardin.

Je pouffais de rire. Mon père pris sa baguette et lança un Accio pour amener un apéro sur la table basse.

Maman sorti la sienne et fis pleins de sort différents avant de s'asseoir avec nous.

Ma nouvelle vie allait commencer et je comptais bien en profiter.


	2. Ch 1: Une lettre à moitié inattendue

_Chapitre 1: Une lettre à moitié inattendue_

 _15 juillet_

Le mois de juillet passa à une vitesse folle. J'avais rencontré des gens de mon âge mais ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir magique. J'avais découvert Londres, capitale du Royaume Uni et fait tous les trucs touristiques avant de me mettre à la cérémonie du thé et des scones avec de vieilles Anglaises à L'Orangerie du Palais de Kensington. Maman et moi avions fait notre shopping habituel et Papa alla chercher son lieu de travail.

En ce jour de juillet, il faisait très chaud. J'étais dans le jardin à lire quand tout à coup, une ombre passa au-dessus de ma tête. J'ouvris un œil et regardais autour de moi. La fenêtre de la cuisine était ouverte et une plume grise se reposait sur la bordure. Je me levai et j'alla prendre la plume. Une fois arrivée à la bordure de la fenêtre, je jetais un œil dans la cuisine et je vis un hibou sur la table. Je fus... étonnée. Tellement étonnée que je ne vis pas ma mère prendre un parchemin de la patte du volatile.

\- Laïcifitra. Tu dors sur place. Et tu baves.

Je secouai la tête. Depuis notre arrivée ici, on me parlait en anglais. Histoire de comprendre et parler la langue de Shakespeare. Je le comprenais pas trop mal et je me débrouillais pour parler, mais j'avais mon accent et ça faisait rire tout les Anglais rencontrés.

\- Pourquoi il y a un HIBOU dans la cuisine, à 3 heures de l'après-midi?! C'est quoi le gwak là?

Ma mère éclata de rire et me tendis le bout de papier qui était accroché à la patte de l'oiseau.

\- Tiens. C'est pour toi. Me sourit-elle.

Je le pris avec méfiance et le toucha. C'était rêche.

\- Du parchemin? Qui écrit encore aujourd'hui avec un parchemin?

Je regardais la fermeture de l'enveloppe. Il y avait un seau marqué "Poudlard" avec un insigne représentant 4 animaux. J'avais de la peine à voir les animaux. Je détachais et j'ouvris l'enveloppe. J'étais anxieuse. Je savais pas pourquoi mais je l'étais.

Je sortis un parchemin plié en deux et me mis à le lire à voix haute dans le jardin.

 _COLLège de Poudlard, école de SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Miss Menoud,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez agréer, Miss Menoud, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus respectueux._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

A la fin de la lettre, j'en fus bouche-bée. J'étais une sorcière, je le savais mais je pensais intégrer BeauxBâtons, en France. Et on a juste déménagé et je vais à Poudlard.

\- Vous y êtes pour quelque chose toi et Papa. Dis-je à ma mère.

\- Peut-être. Répliqua la voix de mon père qui venait de l'autre côté de la maison.

Je me mis face à lui, du haut de mon mètre 56 et lui souris franchement. Je me jetai dans ses bras.

\- Merci! Dis-je avec joie.

Je restais dans ses bras pendant un moment. Je le serrais si fort que je l'étouffais. Je le relâchais enfin et Maman annonça:

\- Eh bien, nous irons demain au Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher tes fournitures scolaires. D'accord?

\- D'accord!

J'étais plus qu'enjouée. Je venais à peine de débarquer en Angleterre et voilà que je vais aller à l'école la plus réputée d'Europe pour apprendre!

Le soir arriva et le repas se passa dans une discussion des plus animés. Et le moment du lit arriva trop lentement à mon goût. Je me couchai et je fermais les yeux. Attendant le lendemain avec impatience.


	3. Ch 2: Le chemin de Traverse

_Hey! J'espère que ce début vous plait et voilà la suite!_

 _Chapitre 2: Le chemin de Traverse_

 _16 juillet_

J'écrasai mon réveil pour replonger dans mon sommeil. J'avais pas réussi à m'endormir avant 3 heures du matin alors je voulais ma paix. Sauf quand on reçoit un cri dans les oreilles après 10 minutes.

\- DEBOUT!

-HIIIIII!

Je tombai à plat ventre sur le PVC. Je grognai.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un moyen plus doux de me réveiller? Demandai-je à Maman.

\- Oui mais ça n'aurait pas eu d'effet. Surtout à 9 heures du matin. Me sourit-elle.

Je me levai tant bien que mal et je descendis avec ma mère pour manger.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Maman et moi reprîmes la lettre et nous regardâmes la liste de fournitures.

\- Alors... Métamorphose, Potions, Enchantements, Histoire de la Magie, Botanique, Astronomie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Magie théorique, Animaux fantastiques... Ce sont que des livres.

Maman écrivit comme une liste de course. Sous la catégorie "livres".

\- Ensuite... Un chaudron taille 2 en étain, modèle standard. Une boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal. Un télescope! Une balance en cuivre. Énumérai-je.

Mes yeux brillèrent. J'adorais observer les étoiles. Maman les mit sous "Produits divers". Il ne restait plus que les vêtements que je dictai à ma mère.

\- Pour continuer: Il faut 3 robes de sorciers noires, modèle normal. Un chapeau pointu noir. Une paire de gants protecteurs en peau de dragon et une cape d'hiver noir à nouveau. Ils connaissent pas d'autres couleurs que noir?

\- Peut-être. Me dit Maman en riant.

Il était près de 11 heures du matin. Nous sortîmes de la maison et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois arrivées au pub, je poussai la porte et l'ambiance du coin m'arriva en pleine poire. On parlait dans tous les coins, ça buvait et ça rigolait. Je souris et nous entrâmes. Nous avançâmes vers le barman et nous lui demandâmes le chemin pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il nous sourit et nous amena devant un mur de briques. Maman était septique et moi j'étais excitée comme une puce. Le barman tapota un code sur des briques et le mur s'ouvrit sur une avenue pleine de boutiques en tout genre. L'homme nous souhaita une bonne journée et repartit vers sa place de travail.

On marcha, ahuries de notre vision. En Suisse, il n'y avait rien de tout cela du tout. Je repérai un bâtiment blanc et je fis signe à ma mère.

\- C'est Gringotts, la banque. On va aller chercher de l'argent.

\- Mais, ils ont aussi des Gallions?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

Nous passâmes la porte d'entrée et l'inscription pour les voleurs me fit glacer le sang. Le hall était immense et marbré. Maman traversa la salle à grande vitesse. Je dû courir pour la rattraper. Elle parla à une créature de petite taille. Celle-ci regarda la clé tendue par ma mère. Elle nous intima de la suivre. Quelques instants après, nous nous trouvâmes devant un chariot de minier et la créature monta dedans en nous disant que le coffre se trouvait dans un coin reculé de la grotte. Une fois montées dans le chariot, nous descendîmes à très grande vitesse dans la grotte sombre sous la banque. Plus vite qu' avec le TGV. De nombreux rails parsemaient les parois et d'autres chariots miniers montaient et descendaient. Une cascade gigantesque se trouvait sur notre chemin et nous passâmes dessous.

\- Un système de détection de polynectar. Informa la bestiole.

J'étais trempée et j'avais froid. Je regardai autour de moi, des colonnes romaines et des jets de feu qui sortaient de certains endroits.

\- Maman, il y a des jets de feu. C'est normal?

\- Oui, il y a des dragons qui gardent certains coffres.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le chariot se gara dans une des nombreuses galeries.

\- C'est quoi cette créature? Demandai-je à Maman.

\- Je suis un gobelin, jeune insolente! Me répondit la bestiole d'un air indigné.

*Je ne sais pas tout et je vais aller à Poudlard pour apprendre!* Pensai-je.

Je haussai un sourcil. Le gobelin avança vers une porte et passa la clé dans un trou. La porte bougea étrangement et elle s'ouvrit sur notre trésor. Des montagnes de Gallions, de Mornilles et des Noises. Maman s'en approcha, sortit un sac et le remplit des pièces.

\- Je savais pas qu'on avait un coffre ici. Dis-je.

\- C'est le coffre de ma famille.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de déclarer au gobelin qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Nous remontâmes dans le chariot. Une fois remontées dans la banque, nous sortîmes dans l'avenue principale. Elle se remplissait gentiment.

\- Alors? Où veux-tu aller en premier?

\- Euh... Chez Guipure. Pour les vêtements.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin de Mme Guipure. L'enseigne était simple. Une simple robe était dessinée. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et une vendeuse à l'air sévère vint vers nous.

\- C'est pour Poudlard? Demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

Je hochai la tête, silencieuse. Elle me faisait peur. Elle prit mes mesures et créa mes uniformes pour l'école. A la fin, la vendeuse nous fit passer le fait de payer et de décamper de son magasin. Ce que nous fîmes rapidement. Une fois dehors:

\- Allons chez "Chaud'Ron". Il est juste en face.

\- C'est quoi? Demandai-je.

\- Un magasin pour les potions. Il y a des ingrédients et tous les ustensiles possibles pour les créer.

\- Ok!

Nous traversâmes l'avenue en bousculant un homme au passage. Maman s'excusa et je rentrai seule dans le magasin. L'odeur de mixtures imprégnait l'air et je faillis m'étouffer. Je regardai avec curiosité les ingrédients sur les étagères, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai de frayeur. C'était un jeune homme, le vendeur probablement, qui me souriait.

-Bonjour, jeune fille. Pardon de t'avoir fait peur. Tu souhaites quelque chose?

Il avait l'air bienveillant et je lui souris doucement.

\- Euh, c'est pour Poudlard...

Je lui montrai ma liste et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Ah, tu t'y prends à l'avance! Bonne initiative! Je cours te chercher ce dont tu as besoin!

Il était enjoué et Maman entra à son tour et je la rejoignis. Le vendeur me ramena les fournitures, salua ma mère et nous payâmes. Il encaissa et nous salua d'un immense sourire.

Dans le bruit grandissant de l'avenue, Maman me glissa à l'oreille:

\- Je crois qu'il t'a dans l'œil.

\- Maman... C'est pas drôle. Allez on va chercher le télescope!

Je tirai ma mère dans l'avenue jusqu'au magasin où les fournitures diverses s'y trouvaient. On entra comme des furies et je fonçai vers le télescope. J'en pris un et je regardai les alentours. Il y avait du papier, de l'encre, des plumes et d'autres bidules.

\- C'est pas avec un télescope que tu vas passer ton année, chérie. Entonna la voix de ma mère.

Je fis un air hautain et je pris les parchemins nécessaires, 2 plumes bleue, 2 encrier et tout un tas d'autres choses. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir pour payer. Nous étions devant un homme immense. Ma mère fit un sourire en coin et tapota le dos du géant.

\- Bonjour Hagrid!

Le géant se retourna et son visage s'illumina.

\- Oooh, Jane! Comment vas-tu depuis ton départ pour la Suisse?

Il s'enlacèrent. Je pouffai de rire.

\- je vais bien, j'y ai fait ma vie. La preuve: voici Laïcifitra, ma fille.

Je souris faiblement, intimidée par le regard de l'homme.

\- Bonjour...

\- Bonjour, Laïcifitra, c'est ça? Tu vas à Poudlard hein? Tu vas peut-être aller à Gryffondor comme ta mère?

Il prit un air nostalgique.

\- Mais bon... Bref, on se reverra là-bas. Au revoir! Conclut-il avec un sourire avant de repartir.

Une fois qu'on eut payé et fut sorties du magasin, je demandai.

\- Maman, tu as étudié ici?

\- Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit. Poudlard était ma maison et j'y étais répartie à Gryffondor. Quand j'eus fini mes 7 années de scolarité, je suis partie en Suisse apprendre le commerce moldu et j'y ai rencontré Papa, qui avait étudié à Durmstrang.

\- Mais, c'est toi qui as voulu me mettre ici?

\- Oui, je voulais que tu reçoives une éducation exemplaire et BeauxBâtons n'était pas, pour moi, la meilleure école en matière de défenses contre les mauvais sorciers.

Je compris juste l'essentiel et nous allâmes manger un morceau.  
De nombreux sorciers multicolores se promenaient dans l'avenue. Tous plus heureux les uns que les autres.

\- Bon, on va à la librairie? Proposa ma mère.

\- Oui, il manque encore les livres et la baguette.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin marqué "Fleury et Bott". L'intérieur était peu rempli de gens mais plein de rayons, eux-mêmes remplis de livres différents. Je fis un énorme sourire. J'allai me balader dans les rayons quand on me retint le bras gauche.

\- Tu prends les livres nécessaires et c'est tout. Compris? Dit Maman avec son air le plus sérieux.

Je hochai la tête avant de détaler dans le fond de la boutique. Je traversai le coin de métamorphose et je pris mon premier livre. Les titres attirèrent mon regard mais, plusieurs adultes me bouchèrent la vue. Je me résignai à aller chercher mes autres livres. Le livre d'Enchantement, celui d'Histoire de la Magie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Magie théorique et Animaux fantastiques rejoignirent mes bras. Il ne me manquait que le livre de Potions et d'Astronomie. Je choisis le coin consacré aux étoiles, je pris le livre concerné mais un autre me tiqua.

\- Constellations et mystères du ciel nocturne... Dis-je pour moi-même.

Je le pris et le feuilletai rapidement avant de me rendre compte que les théories avancées étaient déjà résolues par les moldus. Je le refermai et je continuai ma promenade vers les potions. Le rayon des potions était en moins bon état que les autres et les livres avaient l'air plus anciens. Je trouvai le bouquin recherché et je pris 2-3 autres par curiosité. Ils étaient d'un ennui tellement mortel que je lus même pas avant de les reposer.

Un gros livre à reliure noire se démarqua du reste mais il était si haut placé que mes petits bras ne réussirent pas à l'atteindre. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis un homme en noir près de moi qui regardait les livres avec rapidité. Comme si il cherchait un titre en particulier. J'hésitai à le déranger juste pour un livre, il avait l'air concentré. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui tapotai le bras.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur.

Il tourna son regard vers moi et des éclairs jaillirent. Je tremblotai. Il soupira.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, petite fille?

Il avait une voix grave mais le fait qu'il me prenait pour une petite fille m'énerva.

\- Je ne suis pas petite! Hum, pourriez-vous attraper ce livre noir là-haut, s'il vous plait? Je lui fis de grands yeux.

Il regarda la direction que je pointais du doigt. Ses iris noirs passèrent de l'étagère à moi et vice-versa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il se mette à bouger ses jambes. Il prit le livre du bout de ses longs doigts fins et examina la reliure avec attention. J'étais juste à côté de lui et je fus intriguée, avant de lui tapoter à nouveau le bras.

\- Vous allez bien? Merci pour le livre!

Il m'observa en clignant des yeux, signe d'un étrange stupéfaction avant qu'il ne prenne un air impassible.

\- Je vais bien mais ce livre n'est pas destiné à de petites personnes. Railla-t-il.

Je fis la moue. Mais j'étais curieuse et je voulais savoir de quoi parlait ce livre.

\- Et bien, pourriez-vous me dire de quoi il parle? Dans les grandes lignes?

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Si petite et déjà si curieuse et énervante... Il parle de potions puissantes et interdites à la vente.

Je l'écoutai et mes yeux s'illuminèrent. Je voulais en apprendre plus, tant que je renonçai à réagir à la pique. Mais il avait l'air énervé et pas trop disposé à discuter. Il m'intimidait un peu avec son regard noir et ses cheveux noirs. Je vis au loin ma mère me regarder étrangement ou plutôt celui avec qui j'étais. Je bafouillai.

\- D- désolée mais je dois y aller. Au revoir Monsieur!

Je partis au pas de course vers ma mère avec mes livres dans mes bras. Elle tapotait du pied droit, signe d'énervement.

\- Depuis quand tu parles à des gens comme ça toi?

\- Ben... Je voulais regarder un livre mais il était trop haut pour moi et je lui ai demandé de me le prendre. Il l'a prit et j'ai dû le convaincre de me dire les grandes lignes du bouquin.

Maman eut un regard septique et me dit tout bas.

\- Tu devrais te méfier des gens comme lui, ils ne sont pas des plus fréquentables.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment mais je pensais en apprendre plus sur les gens "comme lui". Il était mystérieux et peu de mystères me résistaient. Nous allâmes payer mes livres et nous sortîmes.  
L'avenue se vida progressivement. Il était 4 heures de l'après-midi.

\- Il te reste encore ta baguette! Me dit Maman.

\- Ah oui! Je l'avais presque oublié! Je pourrais avoir un animal?

Maman haussa un sourcil.

\- Un animal? On a un hibou si jamais, mais on peut y faire un tour si tu y tiens. Après la baguette.

Je sautai de joie. J'adorais les animaux et le fait de peut-être pouvoir en prendre un pour Poudlard me réjouissait au plus haut point. Nous allâmes vers une boutique et je lus l'inscription à voix haute.

\- Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. Eh ben, il doit l'avoir sa barbe de 30 mètres!

Maman me tapa légèrement la tête et ouvrit la porte pour entrer. Je la suivis.

Il y avait des étagères de partout. Remplies de petites boîtes de toutes les couleurs, pleines de poussière. Mais il y avait personne au comptoir. Je me mis à marcher dans les rayons quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je bondis pour me retourner et je vis un vieil homme, sans barbe, me sourire. Il s'avança vers ma mère et lui sourit aussi.

\- Ah, Miss Jane Cooper. Bois de Noisetier, ventricule de Dragon, 27 cm, rigide. N'est-ce pas?

Maman sourit et hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

\- Exact. Heureuse que vous vous en souveniez.

\- Et je suppose que cette adorable enfant est votre fille?

Il me regarda avec intensité. Comme si il me scannait. Maman hocha à nouveau la tête et me frotta la tête avec sa main. Je remis mes cheveux en place et je souris légèrement au vieil homme. Il m'invita à m'approcher et se mit à me mesurer dans tout les sens. Même l'écartement de mes narines.

* Drôles de mesures* Pensai-je.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il rangea le ruban et demanda:

\- Droitière ou gauchère?

\- Droitière, monsieur.

\- Très bien.

Il fonça vers le fond de la boutique et revint avec un boîte bleue nuit. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un baguette et me la tendit.

\- Bois de hêtre, crin de licorne, 20 cm, flexible. Essayez.

Je la pris et Maman me glissa que je devais faire un geste avec elle. Je bougeais ma main droite et un sort sortit et brisa un vase. Je sursautai.

\- D- désolée... Dis-je.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça!

Il repartit au pas de course et prit une autre boîte. Il me tendis un nouvelle baguette. Je fis la même chose et ce fut un étagère mis à sac. Je blêmis et je la reposai. L'homme me fit essayer plusieurs baguettes, sans succès.

\- Une cliente très difficile... On dirait que les cœurs habituels ne vous vont pas. Ou bien les bois... Peut-être que!

Il eut une illumination et partit dans le fond et passa une porte, qui, je supposais, était la réserve. Il revint avec une nouvelle boîte blanche, cette fois. Il en sortit une baguette et me la tendit. Je la pris et un mince filet turquoise sortit du bout et s'enroula autour de moi. L'homme sauta de joie.

\- Haha! Enfin la propriétaire cette étrange baguette! Bois de Cerisier, écaille de Crabe de feu, 26 cm, raide! Je l'avais commandé d'un fabricant japonais à Kyoto. Ce sont des baguettes très rares et respectées à Mahautokoro, l'école des sorciers japonais.

Ses yeux brillèrent et je souris.

*Dommage qu'on ne soit pas au Japon.* Me dis-je.

Nous payâmes la baguette et nous sortîmes. A l'extérieur, une famille arriva et l'homme regarda ma mère d'un air méprisant avant d'entrer chez Ollivander avec un garçon et la femme qui m'observaient. Maman me tira et elle marcha très vite.

\- C'était qui cet homme avec ses cheveux blancs ?

\- Ils sont blond platine ses cheveux. Tu viens de rencontrer brièvement la famille Malefoy. Des Sang-Purs qui n'ont pas grand chose dans la tête à part des traditions d'un autre temps. Essaye d'éviter leur fils à Poudlard.

\- Euh... Peut-être que le fils est différent qui sait?

\- Hmm...

Maman marcha en me tirant vers l'animalerie magique. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, me lâcha et me sourit.

\- Allez, on va voir si un animal te plaira!

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et les cris des animaux me percèrent les tympans. Des hiboux, des corbeaux, des chats, des crapauds et des bestioles plus étranges les unes que les autres hurlèrent. Ou du moins, essayèrent. Je regardai les volatiles mais je m'en désintéressai vite pour aller voir les chats. Ils étaient tous mignons avec leurs couleurs et leur miaulements. Une petite tricoline aux yeux jaunes me plut particulièrement.

Elle était petite, avait 3 couleurs. Le blanc qui dominait et des taches de noires et de caramel. Il y avait même du tigré aux croisements du noir et du caramel. Elle avait des yeux jaunes brillants qui me fixaient avec attention. Je l'adorais. J'appelai ma mère.

\- Je souhaiterai celle-là, s'il te plait.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une "elle"? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est une femelle. Fit la voix de la vendeuse qui était près de nous. Elle est de nature très câline et affectueuse. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Je regardai l'animal et lui présenta mon doigt, qu'elle renifla avant de le frotter avec sa tête. Elle était si mignonne.

\- Tu peux la prendre si tu veux ma chérie. Me dit Maman dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et lui souris avant d'indiquer à la vendeuse que je la prenais. Elle la prit et me la donna. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle était si douce et légère.

\- On a une cage à la maison et de la nourriture. Pas besoin d'aller en chercher. Informa Maman.

Nous payâmes l'animal et la vendeuse me demanda si j'avais déjà une idée de prénom.

\- Oui, je vais l'appeler Sakura! "Cerisier" en japonais, comme le bois de ma baguette.

\- En voilà un joli prénom pour cette femelle. Bonne soirée!

Nous sortîmes les bras chargés et Sakura sur mes paquets en train de regarder autour d'elle. Nous passâmes le pub et nous rentrâmes à la maison en titubant un peu.

Une fois arrivées à la porte d'entrée, Maman donna un coup de baguette et la porte s'ouvrit gentiment. Nous entrâmes et posâmes mes affaires dans le salon. Papa arriva des chambres et fut surpris de voir le nombre de trucs emballés.

\- Eh ben, tu vas tenir tes 7 ans avec tout ça!

\- Ouais. Et voici Sakura! Mon chat!

\- Qu'elle est mignonne!

Papa tendit sa main vers Sakura et celle-ci la renifla et se laissa caresser. Nous passâmes plusieurs minutes à jouer avec elle et Maman fit le repas. Nous mangeâmes, puis je montrai ma nouvelle baguette à mon père qui était très étonné du contenu de celle-ci.

\- Une écaille de crabe de feu? C'est du lourd là.

\- Je savais pas que les crabes avaient des écailles... Dis-je.

\- Les crabes de feu sont des tortues des îles Fidji, au Pacifique.

\- Ah! Je dormirai moins bête ce soir.

Je passai un peu de temps avec mon nouvel animal avant d'aller au lit pour dormir. Cette journée m'avait tué.

J'ai inventé le cœur de la baguette de Laï car j'ai trouvé que aucun cœur ne correspondait réellement à elle.


	4. Ch 3: Le départ pour Poudlard

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et voici la suite!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Chapitre 3: Le départ pour Poudlard_

 _1er Septembre_

Les vacances étaient terminées! Et la rentrée était arrivée. L'heure pour moi de quitter mes parents et de partir apprendre à Poudlard. Ma valise fut bouclée et nous partîmes vers l'infini et l'au-delà!

Je levai les yeux vers le sommet de la gare de Kings Cross avant d' entrer à l'intérieur. La gare était bondée de gens. Tous allaient et venaient et beaucoup me bousculèrent. Maman me guida vers le quai numéro 9 et 10. Elle s'arrêta vers une colonne et se tourna vers moi.

\- Allez! Tu fonces dans la colonne!

\- Quoi?! Mais oui! Je vais juste m'éclater le nez!

\- Mais non. Je viens avec toi.

Elle mit sa main sur mon chariot et nous courûmes vers le mur. Je fermai les yeux dans le dernier mètre, attendant la sensation du mur dans mon nez. Mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris un œil, puis le deuxième et je découvris un train de couleur rouge.

\- Voici le Poudlard Express. Le train qui t'amènera à Poudlard et te ramènera ici. Il est classe non?

\- Oui, il est super! M'écriai-je.

Je promenai mon regard turquoise sur le quai 9 3/4. Plusieurs élèves, accompagnés de leurs parents discutaient, se câlinaient, montaient les valises... J'étais heureuse d'être ici mais également anxieuse de ma première rentrée en tant qu'élève sorcier et non simple élève moldu. Il était 10h45 et d'autres familles arrivèrent derrière nous. Dont toute une famille aux cheveux roux comme les carottes. Une femme rondelette tourna son regard vers nous et sourit à ma mère qui le lui rendit.

\- Jane! Quel plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps! Comment vas-tu?

\- Molly! Le plaisir est partagé. Je vais très bien et toi?

\- Tant mieux que tu ailles bien. Tu étais si vite partie et je me demandais si tu étais encore en vie. Je vais très bien avec ma petite famille. Arthur! Viens là avec les garçons!

Un homme aux cheveux roux ainsi que 4 garçons aussi carottes les uns que les autres côte à côte, me fixaient. Il y avait un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, ses yeux avaient l'air d'exprimer un vide total ou un profond étonnement. À sa gauche se trouvaient 2 garçons, un peu plus vieux, qui se ressemblaient comme 2 gouttes d'eau. Ils souriaient à pleines dents.

*Des jumeaux* Me dis-je par réflexe.

Encore à gauche, un garçon bien plus âgé que les autres, un véritable mouton marchant vu ses cheveux très bouclés, me regardait de haut. Mon avis général me disait que le plus jeune et l'aîné étaient respectivement, un peu idiot et un peu trop gonflé. Les jumeaux en revanche, me parurent bien sympathiques. Je souris gentiment.

\- Jane, je ne te présente plus Arthur. Mais voici 4 de mes 6 enfants. Le plus jeune est Ron. Il entre en première année. Les jumeaux Fred et Georges. Il entrent en 3ème année. Et Percy entame sa 5ème année.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Oh mais qu'elle est mignonne! C'est ta fille, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Comment t'appelles-tu?

\- Laïcifitra, Madame. Je m'inclinai par habitude.

\- C'est un très joli prénom et pas très commun en plus. Bon, vous devriez y aller les enfants. Le train va pas tarder à y aller.

Je me tournai vers Maman.

\- Au revoir Maman!

\- Au revoir ma chérie et bonne chance pour ta répartition!

Je l'embrassai et je rejoignis mon père qui avait monté ma valise.

\- Alors, bonne rentrée et travaille bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Papa! Bye!

Je l'embrassai également et je montai dans le Poudlard Express me trouver un compartiment vide, après un dernier signe de la main à mes parents.

Et le train s'ébranla et partit vers l'infini de l'au delà à Poudlard.

*Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser des bêtises pareilles.*

Je me mis en quête de trouver un compartiment vide mais la tâche s'avéra compliquée. Je trouvai enfin un compartiment avec seulement une personne à l'intérieur. Je me mis dans l'encadrement.

\- Désolée de te déranger mais je peux m'asseoir? Il n'y a plus de place. Demandai-je.

\- Oui, bien sûr! Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui souris et je m'assis face à lui.

\- Je m'appelle Laïcifitra Menoud et toi?

\- Harry, Harry Potter.

Je souris quand une autre personne se mit à la porte. C'était le plus jeune des garçons roux. Il demanda aussi si il pouvait venir. Nous acceptâmes avec plaisir.

\- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley et toi? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Harry Potter. Sourit-t-il.

Ron fit des yeux tellement ronds que je pensais qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

\- Harry Potter? Tu es Harry Potter?! Alors tu as vraiment cette... Il montra son front de son doigt.

Harry sourit et montra son front barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. J'en fus étonnée. De quoi parlait Ron? Celui-ci avait l'air en extase en voyant cette blessure.

*Je vais pas chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit, je le saurais bien assez tôt.*

La marchande de bonbons passa et Ron et Harry en prirent une tonne, puis Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry. Je restai face à eux. Ron voulut faire de son rat gris, un rat jaune avec un sort. Une fille entra dans notre compartiment et demanda d'une voix aiguë :

\- Dites, vous auriez pas vu un crapaud? Il y a un garçon du nom de Neville qui l'a perdu. Oh mais tu vas jeter un sort, voyons voir.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et prononça une formule assez... inhabituelle. Bien entendu, son rat resta gris.

\- Et tu appelles ça "jeter un sort"? Pas très brillant. Moi, j'ai déjà jeté des sort et ils ont tous très bien marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille et j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre mais j'étais tellement contente! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous?

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds et je fus amusée. Elle venait de faire un discours sans respirer une seule fois au milieu.

\- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Laïcifitra Menoud. Dis-je en souriant.

\- Moi, c'est Harry Potter. Dit Harry.

\- C'est vrai? S'exclama-t-elle. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans...

J'abandonnai son discours. J'avais juste compris que Harry était célèbre et pis voilà. Elle continua de parler jusqu'à parler des maison.

\- ...j'espère bien aller à Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y avait fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigles ne doivent être pas mal non plus. Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous ferez mieux de mettre vos robes de sorciers vous 3.

Elle sortit du compartiment comme elle en était venue. Je constatai qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'on se change.

\- Bon, vous sortez 5 minutes, le temps que je me change et je vous laisse vous changer après.

Ils n'avaient rien à discuter et ils sortirent dans le couloir. Ils fermèrent la porte et je me changeai à toute vitesse avant de sortir et de leur laisser l'intimité de se changer. Avec mon uniforme, je me sentais étrangère aux moldus et pareille aux sorciers. Quelle drôle d'impression. J'aimais bien le noir mais je trouvais qu'il y en avait trop juste pour un uniforme. En plus, je haïssais les uniformes. Je me sentais jamais très personnelle, trop "Madame Tout le Monde". Les garçons finirent de se changer et me laissèrent entrer à nouveau. Nous discutâmes de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout des frères de Ron. Il avait 5 grands frères. Dont 3 encore à Poudlard. Nous parlâmes des maisons, du braquage de Gringotts et d'un mage noir. Voldemort si le nom ne m'échappait pas. Apparemment, Harry l'a "tué" quand il avait un an, voilà pourquoi il était si célèbre ici. Je comprenais enfin l'essentiel.

On entra à nouveau dans notre compartiment. C'étaient 3 garçons: 2 d'entre eux étaient relativement baraqués et celui au centre, les cheveux blond platine. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

* Oui, au Chemin de Traverse. C'est quoi son nom déjà? Malaufoy? Mal... Je sais plus.*

Il regarda Harry avec attention et déclara qu'on disait partout que Harry Potter était dans ce train, puis demanda si c'était lui. Harry répondit à l'affirmative.

\- Lui, c'est Crabbe et lui, Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

Un éclair de génie me traversa l'esprit. Malefoy! J'étais à côté de la plaque dans mes pensées.

Ron eut une toux discret et le blond le regarda méchamment et lui lança une pique des plus affreuses que j'avais jamais entendue. Les 2 garçons aux côtés de Malefoy me fixaient.

\- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Il tendit sa main vers Harry qui ne la serra pas et lui lança un regard froid. Il lui répliqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin de conseils pour savoir qui étaient les gens douteux. Malefoy rosit légèrement. Il dit que si Harry traînait encore avec Ron ou un certain Hagrid, ils pourraient déteindre sur lui. C'en fut trop pour Harry et particulièrement Ron. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'entre-tuer avant même de rentrer à Poudlard. Je me levai et me mis face à Ron et dos à Malefoy, les bras écartés.

\- Ron, Harry, ça ne sert à rien. Ignorez. Dis-je.

Ces derniers soupirèrent, firent un regard noir à Malefoy et retournèrent s'asseoir. Je sentis des regards méprisants sur moi.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles? Et t'es qui? Demanda la voix traînante de Malefoy.

Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Je m'en mêle pas, je fais mon opinion sur cette bagarre ridicule. Je suis Laïcifitra Menoud.

Il m'observa étrangement. Avant d'émettre le fait que mon nom de famille n'était pas connue ici.

\- Hmpf... Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. Devant chez Ollivander, non?

\- Moui. Dis-je, lassée de sa voix.

Il fit un air supérieur et sortit du compartiment avec ses 2 gorilles. Je m'assis face à Harry avec un soupir. Ron et Harry ne dirent rien à ce propos.

Le train continua son chemin et le soir venu, nous nous arrêtâmes dans une gare vide. Je collai mon visage contre la vitre.

\- Y a rien du tout. Il fait noir.

\- Allez, on sort. Dit Harry.

Nous nous levâmes et sortîmes du train. Une fois à l'extérieur, un homme très grand cria que les premières années devaient venir vers lui. Harry marcha d'un pas confiant, Ron parut anxieux et je fus intriguée par cette grosse voix. En m'approchant avec le groupe d'élèves de mon âge, je reconnus le géant que j'avais rencontré dans le magasin où j'avais pris mon télescope.

*C'est quoi déjà son nom?*

\- Bonsoir Hagrid! Lança Harry dans sa direction.

\- Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Laïcifitra! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir! Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

\- Allez les premières années! On me suit vers les barques!

Il partit et nous le suivîmes vers le lac noir, éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Il nous invita à prendre place dans une barque. Une fois que nous fûmes tous installés, Hagrid hurla :

\- EN AVANT!

Et nous partîmes vers le château.

 _Dans quelle maison va-t-elle être envoyée? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre ^^_

 _Vous pouvez toujours faire des pronostiques :P_


	5. Ch 4: Le Choixpeau

_Coucou ~_  
 _Voilà la suite de l'histoire de Laïcifitra~_  
 _Dans quelle maison va-t-elle être envoyée?_  
 _Une hardie Gryffondor? Une gentille Poufsouffle? Une folle Serdaigle? Ou une rusée Serpentard?_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4: Le choixpeau_

Nous étions une troupe de gamins devant une femme avec une robe verte émeraude et des cheveux tirés en un chignon serré. Elle nous regarda, remercia Hagrid avant de nous ordonner de la suivre. Nous arrivâmes vers 2 grandes portes. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et prononça son discours.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour noms Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard...

Je ne suivis pas le reste de son discours, beaucoup trop barbant car je regardais ailleurs et en particulier Malefoy et ses 2 gorilles.

\- ... Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Elle regarda attentivement quelques élèves avant de nous quitter. J'étais très anxieuse. Et si je n'allais pas dans la maison de ma mère? Si j'allais à Serpentard, la maison rivale? Je remis ma cape en place, lissai mon uniforme et je regardai les autres aussi terrifiés que moi. D'un coup, des cris s'élevèrent dans mon dos. Je me retournai et je vis plusieurs fantômes aller et venir au-dessus de nous. Ils commencèrent à parler entre eux, puis à nous parler. Je regardais ailleurs quand la femme revint vers nous et nous ordonna à nouveau de la suivre pour la répartition.

Nous entrâmes dans la fameuse Grande Salle. Il y avait une tonne d'élèves répartis sur 4 tables ainsi qu'une table au fond, où se trouvait les professeurs. Le plafond attira mon regard. Le plafond n'existait pas, il y avait le ciel étoilé avec des chandelles suspendues partout. L'endroit était simplement magique. Une fois arrivés vers la table des professeurs devant laquelle un tabouret se dressait, la femme prit un vieux chapeau et le posa sur le tabouret.

\- Dis, comment s'appelle-t-elle? Demandai-je à ma voisine.

\- Professeur McGonagall, je crois. Me dit-elle.

Elle était aussi anxieuse que moi. Je regardai les enseignants et je vis l'homme en noir de la librairie qui avait l'air de regarder Harry avant de me fixer. Je tournai mes yeux vers le chapeau qui se mit à chanter. J'écoutais pratiquement pas.

Le "Choixpeau" termina sa chanson et se tut. Je la trouvais très marrante mais je dus me retenir de rire aux éclats tant l'endroit était silencieux. Le professeur McGonagall prit un parchemin assez long, ajusta ses lunettes et commença à réciter les noms des élèves.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent et mon stress montait à chaque fois d'un cran. Elle commença à arriver vers les noms de famille "M", mon cœur battait à très vive allure et je tremblais de tout mon corps.

* J'ai si peur... Dans quelle maison je vais aller? Je vais suivre ma mère ou aller dans la rivale? Au secours, achevez-moi!*

\- Menoud, Laïcifitra! Annonça la professeur.

Je sursautai et je m'approchai timidement d'elle. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et elle posa le chapeau rapiécé sur ma tête. Je l'entendis dans ma tête à la seconde où il fut sur ma tête.

\- Hum... Menoud. Voilà un nom surprenant. Ah, tu viens de la Suisse. Un pays calme que j'aimerais visiter. Jane Cooper est ta mère? Quelle Gryffondor! Tu es nerveuse?

\- U-un peu... Répondis-je.

\- Hum... tu es très difficile. Extrêmement difficile. Je vois du courage et de la hardiesse. Tu es loyale et patiente envers ceux que tu aime. Une grande ruse t'habite et je vois une grande envie de connaissances, une sagesse étonnante pour une si jeune fille. Hum, toutes les maisons pourraient t'aider à t'épanouir.

\- Sérieux? Je plais autant?

\- Oh oui, ma chère. Ton courage plaît à Gryffondor mais il est un peu trop effacé par d'autres qualités, ça ne serait pas utile que tu y sois.

Je déglutis. Je n'irai pas dans la maison de Maman. Il continua.

\- Ta patience et ta loyauté, qualités primordiales à Poufsouffle sont déjà bien épanouies. Ce n'est pas ta place. Tout se joue entre Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Je déglutis encore une fois.

\- Hum... Tu es déterminée quand tu souhaites quelque chose et ta ruse y est pour beaucoup. Tu es très intelligente et maligne, des qualités adorées de Serpentard. Mais tu ne cherches pas la grandeur par rapport à eux et ils auront raison de ta loyauté.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Je remarquai un étrange silence.

\- Quant à Serdaigle, elle prône la créativité et l'étude. D'ailleurs, ta créativité émane de ta ruse. Tu as un grand désir de connaître des choses, de réussir le mieux que tu peux, apprendre. Tu fais preuve de sagesse quant à tes décisions dans ta vie, malgré ta hardiesse cachée qui peut te les faire prendre sans suffisamment réfléchir. Tu plais beaucoup à cette maison.

Il se tût.

\- Tu es vraiment une des rares personnes avec une personnalité aussi complexe que j'ai pu rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup de peine à choisir entre Serpentard et Serdaigle.

Un silence pesait dans la Salle et dans ma tête.

\- Euh... Vous avez choisi? Demandai-je timidement.

\- Hum... C'est bon! J'ai enfin trouvé ta maison!

Le silence ambiant était à son comble quand la voix du Choixpeau hurla:

\- **SERDAIGLE!**

La table la plus à ma gauche explosa. Presque littéralement. Tous les élèves applaudirent, hurlèrent de grands "hourra" et de "ouais" avec un enthousiasme qui m'était alors inconnu. On ne m'avait jamais autant applaudi. J'écarquillai les yeux et je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall me poussa vers la table de mes futurs camarades de maison.

Je marchai comme un robot mal entretenu, tendue jusqu'au bout des orteils. Je m'assis à leur table et plusieurs personnes me firent un immense sourire. Je ne comprenais rien du tout.

*Ils doivent être contents d'avoir de nouveaux camarades.* Pensai-je.

La cérémonie continua. Je regardais Ron et Harry aller à Gryffondor.

Une fois tous les élèves répartis, un homme avec une immense barbe se leva et nous souhaita la bienvenue ici. Il dit des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens à mes yeux et je ne savais si je pouvais rire ou non. Mais mon attention fut vite prise par la tonne de nourriture qui apparut devant mon nez. Il y avait de tout: des brochettes de viandes, des frites, des légumes et des plats étranges à foison. Je fus très surprise et mon ventre gronda sa faim. Je me servis de carottes cuites, de haricots, d'un morceau de porc. Je souhaitais du riz mais il y en avait pas dans ma région. J'en vis vers les 3èmes années, je demandais à ma voisine de faire passer le message pour le riz. Le message passa jusque vers les 3èmes années et le plat arriva gentiment. Je remercie tout le monde et je pris le riz pour terminer mon assiette.

Je mangeai dans mes pensées quand des voix m'appelèrent. Je levai la tête dans leur direction et une fille, d'origine asiatique passa sa main devant mes yeux pour me réveiller. Je lui souris.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Cho. Bienvenue à Serdaigle! Tu t'appelles comment et t'en penses quoi de notre maison?

\- Enchantée Cho, je suis Laïcifitra. Je suis aussi très heureuse d'être à Poudlard et pour la maison... Le Choixpeau m'avais perturbé avec le fait que toutes les maisons seraient bien pour moi.

\- T'as un prénom dur à prononcer. Je t'appellerai Laï, c'est plus simple.

Elle gloussa. Je soupirai. Papa m'avait donné ce prénom pour un jeu de mot, selon lui, fun. Laïcifitra, à l'envers, ça fait _Artificial_ en anglais. Génial, vraiment. J'entendis Cho recommencer à parler.

\- Ah bon? Toutes les maisons? Voilà pourquoi il a mis autant de temps! Tu es le chapeauflou que nous attendions depuis plusieurs années.

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose mais un autre élève prit la parole.

\- Un chapeauflou est un nouvel élève qui a dû attendre plus de 5 minutes avant d'être envoyé dans une maison. Tu as mis environ 6 minutes.

*Wahou, autant de temps pour pas grand chose.* Je me fis violence pour ne pas éclater de rire devant eux.

\- Ah, d'accord. Vous êtes des 2èmes années? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, Répondit Cho avec un sourire, mais mange. Sinon, c'est froid.

Je souris et je me remis à manger mon riz froid.

Quand mon plat fut vide, je me mis à parler avec 2 autres filles de mon année. Une blonde du nom de Luna Lovegood et une métisse répondant au nom de Padma Patil. Nous discutâmes de nos ressentiments avant et après la cérémonie, de la déco de la Grande Salle et de la tête de certains professeurs. Celui avec le ruban me faisait particulièrement rire. Il discutait avec le professeur aux cheveux noirs.

\- Laï, tu as vu le prof aux cheveux noirs? Il a pas l'air commode. Me dit Padma.

\- Hum... Je l'ai croisé à la librairie, quand j'étais allée chercher mes affaires. Il a l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser aux potions. Répondis-je avec un très léger sourire.

\- Ah, vous venez de voir le plus beau professeur de cette école! C'est le professeur Snape, le ténébreux Maître des Potions. Ria Cho.

\- Beau? Bon, chacun ses goûts... Dit Padma.

Personnellement, je le trouvais fascinant. Il incitait une partie de moi à fouiner pour le découvrir. Mais je préférais ne pas exprimer mon opinion à son égard. Je ne le connaissais pas, et je n'allais sans doute pas tarder à le faire.

Nous continuâmes à discuter avec le dessert jusqu'à ce que le directeur se leva à nouveau et refit un discours, mais sur le règlement de l'école et sur le fait que le couloir du 3ème étage dans l'aile droite était interdit, à part si on voulait mourir. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux que je n'osais ciller des yeux. Il se radoucit et nous dit de chanter l'hymne de l'école. Il fit apparaître les paroles dans les airs et on avait le droit de chanter comme on voulait. Je me mis à chanter en essayant de suivre le rythme du dessin animé Nicky Larson.

Je la terminai avec la majorité des voix et j'avais relativement bien réussi à adapter la musique avec les paroles. Quand tout le monde avait fini sa chanson, ils se levèrent. Je les suivis avec la préfète qui nous appelait à la suivre. Je marchai avec Luna et Padma. Nous regardâmes les tableaux bouger pendant que nous montâmes vers le haut.

\- Notre salle commune se trouve dans les tourelles autour de la tour principale. C'est nous avons la plus belle vue sur le lac et les environs qui soit possible. Ajouta la préfète à tous les 1ères années pour répondre à la question d'un élève.

Nous marchâmes, montâmes de nombreuses marches. Ce fut très fatigant. Je me demandai si les autres maisons devaient eux aussi, gravir autant de marches.

Nous arrivâmes enfin ce qui semblait le bout d'un escalier en zigzag. Une porte avec la tête d'un aigle, l'emblème de la maison à ce qu'on m'avait dit. La préfète s'arrêta et se tourna vers nous.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Serdaigle! La maison la plus intellectuelle, la plus farfelue et la plus intéressante de Poudlard! Je suis la préfète Pénélope Dauclaire. Notre emblème est l'aigle, l'oiseau qui vole le plus haut. Nos couleurs sont le bleu et le bronze.

Elle montra la porte.

\- Vous voyez cette porte? Elle n'a pas de poignée mais un heurtoir qu'on doit taper. L'aigle vous posera une question et il vous suffit de trouver la solution pour entrer. Alors, je vous conseille de vérifier plusieurs fois votre sac avant de sortir, ce serait dommage de devoir rentrer dans le dortoir à 5 minutes d'un match de Quidditch pour aller chercher votre robe.

Elle ria légèrement. J'étais assez anxieuse de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre.

\- Bien, nous allons entrer et vous pourrez monter dans vos dortoirs. Ceux pour les filles sont à droite et pour les garçons à gauche au 1er étage.

Elle tapa le heurtoir de l'aigle et il se mit à parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous appartient mais que les autres utilisent plus que vous ?

Mes camarades et moi-même réfléchîmes à toute vitesse. Certains discutaient entre eux, d'autres restaient dans leurs pensées et encore d'autres avaient l'air de dormir debout. Je réfléchis.

*Quelque chose qui m'appartient... Un objet? Non, j'utilise bien plus mon lit que les autres. Un nom? Pas le nom de famille, il désigne un groupe, pas une personne. Le prénom? Il est à moi mais je ne parle pas de moi à la 3ème personne, donc par mon prénom. Mais les autres m'appellent par mon prénom! La voilà!*

Je souris et je levai la tête.

\- C'est notre prénom qui nous appartient et que les autres utilisent pour nous désigner.

\- Exact. Vous pouvez entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit, la préfète me sourit et entra. Nous la suivîmes dans la salle commune.

La salle était circulaire, haute, de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le lac et des bouts de tissus bleus pendaient à peu près partout. Une bibliothèque, des fauteuils bleus et quelques tapis ornaient l'endroit. Un feu dormait doucement dans l'âtre. Un escalier se trouvait dans un coin et menait vers les dortoirs. J'adorais cette pièce.

La préfète se tourna vers nous.

\- Voici votre salle commune. Vous y passerez le plus clair de votre temps sauf en cours et quand vous dormez. Le couvre-feu est à 22 heures tous les jours. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser aux élèves plus âgés. Ils seront ravis de vous répondre. Sur ce, bonne nuit et bon début de rentée.

Nous répondîmes à une voix bonne nuit avant de monter dans nos dortoirs.

J'entrai avec Padma, Luna et 2 autres filles avec qui je n'avais pas encore discuté. La pièce était aussi circulaire avec 4 lits à baldaquin entourés de bouts de tissus en soie bleue. Nos valises étaient là, devant un lit, à attendre qu'on les range. Une chaise se trouvait à côté de chaque lit avec la cape, une cravate et une écharpe bleue et bronze posées dessus. Je vis Sakura dormir sur le lit où se trouvait également ma valise. Padma la vit et dit:

\- Il est mimi ce chat! Il est à qui?

\- C'est mon chat. Elle s'appelle Sakura.

Padma dansa sur place en répétant qu'elle était adorable. Luna et les autres filles l'adoraient aussi. Elle venait à peine d'arriver à Poudlard qu'elle était déjà plus populaire que moi. Triste sort. Je la poussai gentiment sur le côté, mis ma valise sur mon lit et je la défis rapidement.

Une fois ma valise quelque peu rangée, je la glissai sous mon lit. Je mis mon pyjama, un short et un maillot de foot du FC Bâle et je me glissai sous ma couette. Elle était chaude par la présence de Sakura. Je me mis de côté, recroquevillée sur moi-même, Sakura se leva et se recoucha près de mon visage et nous nous endormîmes.

* * *

 _Je rappelle que les chansons et musiques que Laï chante ou joue, ne sont pas de moi. Je les mentionne parce que je les aimes beaucoup ^^_

 _Bravo à ceux qui ont dit qu'elle irait à Serdaigle! ^^_


	6. Ch 5: Partie du mauvais pied

Hey! Le premier jour d'école de la petite Laï et son cours de potions ~

Que lui réserve Sev?

* * *

 _Chapitre 5: Partie du mauvais pied_

\- Miow!

Je sentis quelque chose me frotter les jambes avant de monter sur mes genoux. Sakura s'y coucha et ronronna. Je soupirai.

\- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je caressai doucement sa tête. Elle faisait ma pause dans mon devoir de métamorphose. J'avais entamé ma première semaine par le lundi le plus horrible. Déjà le matin, par le fait que je m'étais levée en retard, j'avais loupé mon petit déjeuner pour ne pas rater le début des cours. J'avais commencé par la métamorphose avec les Gryffondors et leur directrice était très stricte. Le cours se passa tranquillement et j'étais la 2ème, 3 secondes après Hermione, à avoir réussi sa demande. Mais elle donna des devoirs d'une longueur, c'était à se décrocher la mâchoire. J'avais passé les heures d'Histoire de la Magie à dormir tout le long. Le professeur fantôme était tellement soporifique que la totalité de la classe dormait. J'ai mangé à midi avec Luna et Padma, puis passé mes 3 derniers cours seulement avec les élèves de ma maison. Le directeur de ma maison était très sympathique mais ce qu'il était petit. J'étais remontée dans ma salle commune pour faire mes devoirs et écrire une lettre à mes parents.

Je terminai le devoir d'Histoire que j'avais recopié à la hâte en me réveillant à la sonnerie. Je pris un parchemin vierge et je me mis à écrire.

 _Maman, Papa,_

 _Coucou! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, je viens de commencer ma première journée d'école et je m'amuse bien!_

 _J'ai été répartie à Serdaigle. Désolée Maman de ne pas être à Gryffondor. Mais c'est cool d'avoir une vue superbe et une bibliothèque personnelle!_

 _Le directeur a l'air assez... space et mon directeur de maison est très gentil. Il dirige une chorale, apparemment._

 _Les professeurs ont tous un caractère spécial, je ne les ai pas tous rencontré mais ça va pas tarder._

 _Sakura et moi vous faisons de gros bisous!_

 _Laïcifitra_

 _P.S. 1 : Vous pouvez m'envoyer mon violon s'il vous plait? Pour m'entraîner._

 _P.S. 2 : L'homme en noir de la librairie est le Maître des Potions de Poudlard._

Je dessinai une patte de chat pour faire croire à la signature de Sakura, puis je l'enroulai et l'attachai avec une ficelle.

*Ils ne connaissent pas la poste ici, mais les hiboux postaux. Ah, ces sorciers!* Pensai-je en rigolant.

Je poussai Sakura et je me levai. Il était 19:00 et l'heure de manger. J'entendis un miaulement. Je regardai mon chat et je montai dans le dortoir avec elle pour la nourrir. Je descendis en direction du Hall pour aller à la volière, envoyer le message.

Je sentis le vent soulever mes cheveux en montant vers les hiboux et je souris. Je cherchai un oiseau et j'en vis un. Une chouette hulotte très chou à qui je lui accrochai le parchemin à la patte. Je lui dit l'adresse où aller et elle s'envola. Je me décidai enfin à aller manger.

Je mangeai avec mes amies et les autres filles parlèrent avec nous. Le repas se passa bien et nous remontâmes nous coucher.

Le lendemain, je mangeais avec mes affaires prêtes à côté de moi quand 3 hiboux arrivèrent dans ma direction, portant un gros colis. Ils se posèrent près de moi, je leur détachai le paquet et ils picorèrent dans mon assiette. Je regardai juste le paquet. Je connaissais le contenu mais je devais bientôt aller dans les serres pour la botanique. Je le pris et je partis.  
La pause du matin était arrivée et je déposai mon paquet dans mon dortoir près de Sakura qui dormait.

Les cachots étaient froids et peu accueillants. Le cours de potions s'y passait et le professeur Snape n'avait pas l'air des plus gentils. Nous attendîmes devant la porte quant elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur le professeur en personne.

\- Entrez. Dit-il avec froideur.

Nous entrâmes dans un silence religieux et je me mis à l'avant de la classe. Il ferma la porte derrière nous et se mit à parler, plutôt, à murmurer son discours. Il avait la voix à peine élevée mais on l'entendait très bien. Je me concentrai sur le discours de Snape mais il venait de terminer et il nous observait.

\- Bien, vous avez l'air d'avoir tout compris. Vous avez le reste du cours pour me faire la potion contre les furoncles. Page 11.

Nous nous levâmes, prîmes les ingrédients et nous mîmes au travail. Je regardai la recette et j'essayai de la suivre à la lettre, comme ma mère m'avait montré. Elle m'avait également dit de, si j'avais la possibilité, chanter pendant la préparation mais il fallait connaître la recette par cœur. La potion réagissait à la voix et sa couleur prenait un air vif. Je chantonnai à voix très basse et le temps passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Je sentis un regard lourd me fixer longtemps mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Ma potion était terminée et j'avais encore 10 minutes à tuer. Je regardai la mixture de Padma et je comparai. La mienne avait l'air un peu plus vivante, en effet.

\- Mettez votre nom et votre maison sur un bout de parchemin, mettez-le avec une fiole contenant votre potion et posez-les sur la table. Annonça le professeur avec lenteur.

J'écrivis mon nom et ma maison et je pris une fiole dans laquelle ma potion reposait. Je regardai la mixture avec le peu de lumière dans la pièce avant de me lever pour la déposer sur le bureau. Je rassemblai mes affaires et je vis Snape observer ma potion avec attention et lire le bout de papier avec mon nom dessus.

\- Miss Menoud, pouvez-vous rester?

Je fis un signe à Luna et Padma de ne pas m'attendre. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et m'approchai du sombre enseignant.

\- Oui?

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

\- Il est interdit de chanter durant mes cours. 2 heures de colles ce soir avec moi. 18:30 pile devant la salle de classe.

Il retourna à son bureau sans rien ajouter. J'étais profondément choquée. Je sortis de la classe avec lenteur et mon estomac me cria de manger. Je marchai vers la Grande Salle et je m'assis près de Padma.

\- Il est spécial, le directeur des Serpentards. Dit-elle.

\- Il m'a collé.

Elle s'étouffa avec sa frite.

\- QUOI?! Pourquoi?

\- Soit disant que je n'ai pas le droit de chanter durant ses cours et il me colle 2 heures avec lui ce soir. Pendant le souper.

Padma fit une mine déconfite.

\- Tu vas pas manger avec moi, snif. Je vais le tuer! On pique pas ma Laï comme ça!

Je rigolai franchement.

\- Coupe-lui d'abord les cheveux. Proposai-je.

Elle était tellement horrifiée que je me pliai de rire devant elle. Je finis de manger et nous allâmes vers les dernières heures de la journée, à savoir le cours de vol.

Il était 15:00 et je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Allez savoir comment. Le cours de vol était catastrophique pour moi. Le balai me haïssait. Je m'étais retrouvée plusieurs fois la tête à l'envers. Et une chute de 3 mètres avait gentiment accueilli mon visage en direction du sol. J'étais amochée au possible: des bleus sur mon front, les lèvres fendues, le nez cassé et les genoux en sang. La totale. L'infirmière me gronda et me soigna. Une demi-heure plus tard, je rentrai dans ma salle commune pour déchirer mon paquet du matin. Une lettre de mes parents s'y trouvait.

 _Laï,_

 _Coucou ma chérie!_

 _Nous allons très bien, ne t'en fais pas._

 _Félicitation pour ta répartition ma choupette!_

 _Voilà ton violon pour ton entraînement._

 _Bisous!_

 _Maman & Papa_

J'ouvris vite le paquet et en sortis mon violon. C'était un instrument familial depuis un moment. Et j'adorais en jouer quand la solitude me gagnait.

Les heures passèrent et il était 18:15. Je sortis de la salle commune avec mon sac et je me dirigeai vers les cachots en pestant contre le professeur.

Je me trouvais devant la porte fermée de la classe et il me restait 5 minutes à rien faire. J'attendis en rêvant. 18:30 arriva et je toquai à la porte. Un "entrez" se fit entendre et j'entrai gentiment dans la classe.

\- Bonsoir Professeur. Dis-je.

\- Bonsoir Miss Menoud. Ce soir vous allez nettoyer et ranger mes bocaux dans l'ordre alphabétique. Sans baguette.

*C'était trop beau pour être vrai* Pestai-je à nouveau.

Il m'incita à poser ma baguette sur son bureau et de commencer.

Je galérai tellement à ranger. Les nettoyer n'était rien de spécial mais trouver leur place avec leur nom, c'était autre chose. Je n'avais aucune idée de la quasi totalité des contenus des bocaux et je dus plusieurs fois demander le nom de certains.

La colle était finie mais Snape ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je mourais de faim, le souper était terminé et j'avais une demi-heure pour rejoindre ma classe au sommet de la Grande Tour pour observer les étoiles. Il me parla du fait que chanter dérangeait les autres élèves et lui, que ce n'est pas utile et un tas d'autres choses jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

\- Felix Felicis ou Philtre d'Amour?

Je le regardai, étonnée.

\- Pardon?

\- Lequel préférez-vous?

Je ne répondis pas. Un blanc s'installa. Il le brisa avec une question.

\- Que diriez-vous de devenir mon... "Assistante personnelle", Miss?

Je ne réfléchis pas.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, dès la semaine prochaine le lundi, mercredi et vendredi ainsi que le week-end. A 17:00 dans mon bureau.

Je hochai la tête et sortis au pas de course. Je n'entendis pas le reste de son blabla.

Je courus dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'au sommet de la Tour pour les étoiles. Mais je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. La faim et cette "proposition" que j'avais accepté à la hâte me tenaillaient l'estomac. Les heures passèrent lentement et j'avais sommeil.

*Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté sans réfléchir? Quelle pomme je suis! Bon, on va d'abord dormir. Je regarderai demain.*

A minuit, le cours se termina et nous rentrâmes dans la salle commune.


	7. Ch 6: Noël

Coucou! Merci pour les reviews! Je pensais pas en avoir... *jesors*

Bref, un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois-ci mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Chapitre 6: Noël

 _20 décembre_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que j'étais à Poudlard. Quelques mois que j'étais "l'assistante" de Snape. Enfin, plutôt sa "Conchita". Je n'arrêtais pas de ranger ses affaires, Nettoyer son bureau, ses bocaux, son chaudron, etc. Encore heureux que je ne lavais pas ses habits. Quoique, ça n'allait peut-être pas tarder.

J'avais annoncé mon nouveau poste à mes amies mais elles l'avaient assez mal pris. Elles me posèrent plein de questions, s'écrièrent que j'étais folle d'avoir accepté. Surtout sans réfléchir. Mais le mal était fait et Cho me dit, peu après seule-à-seule, que Snape n'avait jamais fait ça et que c'était étrange. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de me laisser.

Bref, nous étions bientôt Noël et mes parents étaient partis vers les îles Caraïbes. Ils m'avaient envoyé une lettre disant que je devais rester à l'école pour Noël car ils avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de se barrer sans moi.

*Mes parents. Toujours le dernier mot pour rire.*

C'était le début des vacances et j'avais enfin du temps à perdre. Je faisais mes devoirs au plus vite dans ma tour, seule. Il n'y avait personne à qui parler à part Sakura. Mais elle ne comptait pas. Je mamusais dans les couloirs avec le bruit de doigts tapotant les murs. Je visitais toutes les pièces que je voyais. Il y avait des portes ouvertes, d'autres fermées et j'étais même tombée sur la porte interdite du 3ème étage. Elle était fermée, comme c'était étonnant. J'avais collé mon oreille et j'avais entendu des grognements.

Les jours passaient, je mangeais dans la Grande Salle seule, me promenais seule, travaillais seule et je jouais seule. Il n'y avait que moi et mon violon dans les couloirs. Je dansais en jouant, je faisais tourner les yeux des tableaux et même un chevalier m'avait complimenté. Le peu de personnes présentes dans ce château n'étaient jamais visible quand je passais. Le soir, je volais le chaudron du professeur et je créais des potions à son insu. Des potions simples mais j'évitais les accidents.

Le 24 décembre arriva et mes parents ne m'avaient rien envoyé ; je n'aurais donc pas de cadeau de Noël. Je lavais le chaudron de Snape dans son bureau. J'étais dans mes pensées, à réfléchir sur la prochaine musique à apprendre quand une voix basse me tira de ma rêverie.

\- Vous me semblez... différente, Miss.

\- Hmm? Ah bon?

\- Oui, vous sentez-vous seule?

\- Un peu, mais bon. Je ne le serais plus à la rentrée!

Je lui souris. Il se leva et me donna un pot destiné aux verracrasses.

\- Nettoyez-moi ça.

Il repartit vers son bureau. Je rageai.

\- Dites, je suis votre assistante en potions, pas Conchita Snape!

J'avais insisté sur le mot potions. Je voulais apprendre à créer des potions complexes, pas juste nettoyer des effets personnels. Il tourna son regard noir vers moi.

\- Conchita?

Il eut l'air surpris l'espace d'une seconde avant de me jeter un regard des plus noirs.

\- Conchita veut dire Femme de Ménage, en espagnol. Alors, je ne suis pas votre Femme de Ménage, professeur.

Je lâchai mon éponge.

\- Je veux apprendre à faire des potions complexes, emprisonner la mort dans un flacon, guérir des sorciers malades et transmettre mon savoir aux prochaines générations.

Il m'observa un moment, sans un mot. Il sortit par la porte d'un pas décidé. Je me retrouvai seule dans son bureau.

\- Quelle aubaine! Je vais pouvoir un peu fouiller!

Je me frottai les mains d'impatience. Je me mis à bouger tous les bocaux pour regarder leur contenu. Malheureusement, cela m'ennuya très vite. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à observer. Je me résignai à terminer ma tâche et à partir tant qu'il était absent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui écrire sur un bout de papier, un joyeux Noël.

Le soir vint, je mangeai le repas spécial Noël, seule. Je regardai le ciel sombre d'où des flocons de neige tombaient. Il y avait peu de bruit dans les alentours, en même temps, peu de personnes étaient là. Je vis Harry et Ron manger, quelques élèves de Serpentard, quelques Pouffys et... moi, à la table des Serdaigle. Quelle solitude. Je jouai à faire tournoyer mon riz dans mon assiette et je regardai vaguement les bougies en l'air. Quel ennui mortel. Un papier vola entre les flocons et se posa à côté de moi. Je le pris, intriguée, et l'ouvris.

 _Joyeux Noël, Miss._

 _Professeur Snape_

Je regardai en direction de la table des enseignants et je vis Snape me fixer. Je lui souris. Il détourna le regard vers sa collègue. Je baissai les yeux et je sortis de la salle.

J'allai chercher mon instrument derrière une statue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de passer une heure à réfléchir devant une porte juste pour pouvoir jouer.

Je me trouvais dans le couloir où était le bureau de mon directeur de maison, actuellement absent.. Alors je chauffai les cordes, puis je jouai l'un des premiers airs que j'avais appris. Le thème du film "Retour vers le Futur" ou "Back to the Future" comme les moldus anglais disaient. J'aimais beaucoup ce film. J'étais jeune quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois et j'avais adoré l'histoire, ainsi que la musique. Elle n'était pas si compliquée à jouer mais il fallait beaucoup se concentrer pour éviter certaines fautes et prendre les notes fantômes. J'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied pour la jouer et j'étais fière d'y arriver.

Je fis vibrer les cordes dans la pénombre du couloir. L'écho fit retentir les notes dans les lieux pendant que je rentrai vers mon dortoir. Je terminai la musique à la porte de la tour. Je la traversai enfin après son énigme et je vis que la pièce était illuminée par la clarté de la lune et que les étoiles étaient visibles depuis les fenêtres.

Je montai dans la chambre et j'ouvris la fenêtre. Le froid polaire rafraîchit mon visage et la chambre. Je me mis au lit et je dormis.

* * *

Oui, j'adore le film Back to the Future surtout la musique ^^


	8. Ch 7: Anniversaire

Coucou ~

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! C'est encourageant! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7: Anniversaire

 _23 Juin 1992_

Les mois et les rhumes passèrent. J'avais eu droit à 3 rhumes différents: un rhume dû au froid quand j'ouvrais la fenêtre durant l'hiver, un autre car les 3/4 de la classe étaient malades et le dernier, aux foins.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs d'actualité, j'avais le rhume des foins. Quelle calamité! Il avait commencé fin mai, nous étions fin juin et il n'était toujours pas parti. Je me mouchai.

\- Punaise, que je hais le rhume. Encore heureux que je puisse parler normalement.

Malgré ces désagréments, j'avais enfin commencé à préparer des potions avec Snape. Nous faisions les potions ensemble une première fois, puis je les refaisais par la suite, seule. Il se montrait bien moins brusque et froid quand nous étions seuls. Ce qui était étonnant mais ça me faisait plaisir. Je nettoyais uniquement le cheni* que je faisais, rien de plus.  
Mon anniversaire approchait à grands pas et j'allais bientôt avoir 12 ans. J'étais bien plus jeune que mes amis qui avaient pratiquement tous déjà 12 ans.

Je m'étais fait pleins d'amis au cours de l'année. Le trio Gryffondor avec qui je discutais de temps en temps, en particulier avec Hermione. Elle était chic, cette fille. Je pouvais lui parler de plein de trucs et nous rigolions pendant des heures. Hannah Abbot, la Poufsouffle et ses amis. Ils étaient gentils et me ressemblaient quelque peu. Les Serdaigles de ma maison aussi. Je discutais avec pratiquement toutes les années et j'apprenais toujours quelque chose en rigolant. Il n'y avait que les Serpentards avec qui on ne me voyait jamais. Sauf avec Snape mais c'était une exception.

La vie suivit son cours et le 26 juin arriva. Je m'étais réveillée très tôt pour terminer un devoir pour le cours de DCFM. Nous étions mercredi et c'était la journée la plus longue de la semaine. J'avais bien préparé mon sac et je sortis de la tour pour manger. Il m'arrivais souvent de me faufilais dans les autres tables pour manger avec des amis. Je me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondors et je m'assis à côté de Hermione et les salua. Nous discutâmes des cours de chacun et de la tonne de devoirs dont on nous accablait. Hermione eut d'un coup une lumière et hurla très fort:

\- LAÏ, C' EST TON ANNIVERSAIRE AUJOURD'HUI!

La salle se tut et je me sentis rougir de honte. Harry et Ron commencèrent à chanter.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, ...

Tous les regards étaient posés sur nous. Je voulais me cacher mais les Poufsouffles, le reste des Gryffondors et les Serdaigles se mirent aussi à chanter. Seuls les Serpentards, les professeurs et moi ne chantions pas.

*Quelle honte! Y a pas de cachette et qu'on ne me revoit plus du reste de l'année!*

J'avais mes mains sur mon visage, rouge de honte. Lorsque que la Grande Salle s'arrêta de chanter, j'osai un regard vers le trio souriant de Gryffys.

\- Merci beaucoup mais... Quelle honte vous m'avez mise!

\- Bah, t'avais qu'à pas nous dire 2 jours avant que ton anniv' arriverait.

Je ronchonnai avant de rire avec eux. Nous mangeâmes, puis nous nous rendîmes à nos cours.

Tous les cours se passèrent bien et chaque enseignant que j'avais m'avait retenu pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Donc, j'avais toujours cinq minutes de retard au chaque cours suivant. Et personne ne m'avait crié dessus pour ça. Même pas Snape. Incroyable.

Je terminai ma journée et j'étais morte de fatigue. Malheureusement, je devais encore me rendre au cachots pour les potions.

* Pourquoi le mercredi et pas le jeudi? Je suis toujours morte le mercredi.*

\- Miow! Miow!

J'en avais marre d'autant de bruit pour le peu de tranquillité avant la chauve-souris comme disaient les Gryffys. Et Sakura vint miauler.

\- Je suppose que tu veux de la nourriture? Mais je vais croire que tu me dis "bon anniversaire!" et je donne ta bouffe. Racketteuse.

Je lui donnai sa gamelle et je regardai l'heure. Il était temps de partir faire des potions dans un endroit froid où un professeur se cachait dans la pénombre.

J'allai dans les couloirs et plusieurs tableaux me souhaitèrent bon anniversaire. Particulièrement le chevalier Catogan qui se promenait.

* Le prochain qui me dit "bon anniversaire!", je le frappe.*

Je passai par les escaliers centraux et tous les tableaux chantèrent joyeux anniversaire. Mon agacement monta en flèche mais je ne pouvais pas frapper des tableaux. Je me contentai de leur sourire.

J'arrivai juste à l'heure devant le bureau de Snape. Il était le seul professeur à n'avoir rien dit de la journée. Enfin un peu de calme. Je toquai et j'entrai. Je le vis concentré sur des devoirs et je préférai ne pas trop faire de bruit. Je pris mon chaudron, ma balance, ma baguette et mon livre. Je l'ouvris pour lire une recette au hasard.

\- Je ne vous avais pas entendu Miss. Fit une voix grave derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger en entrant comme une furie, professeur.

\- Quelle gentillesse. C'est touchant.

Il n'avait pas l'air sincère, mais railleur. Cela me changea de l'humeur joyeuse du reste de l'école.

\- Felix Felicis ou Philtre d'Amour?

J'étais étonnée.

\- Encore cette question?!

\- Et je compte bien vous la poser chaque année, à votre anniversaire. D'ici la fin de votre scolarité, je veux une réponse. Est-ce clair?

Il était plus que sérieux. Il avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Oui, professeur. Répondis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Bien, vous allez préparer la potion de Wiggenweld. Vous savez la faire seule.

\- Très bien. Puis-je chanter durant la potion?

Il m'observa attentivement. Je me demandai si je n'étais pas allée un peu loin avec une telle requête. Il soupira.

\- Allez-y mais juste parce que c'est votre anniversaire.

Le mot "anniversaire" me sortait par les oreilles mais je pouvais enfin chanter. Je pris la page et j'allai chercher les ingrédients. Je me mis à ma place et je commençai la préparation en chantant.

\- I need you, you ,you. I need you, you, you. I need you, you, you... Sometimes I feel.. a little sad inside...

La chanson passa à une vitesse folle. Et la préparation s'accéléra également. J'étais concentrée sur la potion et les paroles que je chantais à tue-tête. Je me dandinais sur place en claquant des doigts. Un peu de blues me faisait du bien. Je passais quelques chants et la potion fut terminée. Elle avait une teinte vivante et lumineuse.

\- J'ai fini la potion! Hurlai-je.

Il se leva et évalua la potion.

\- Vous pouvez partir Miss.

C'était sa manière de me féliciter et je l'avais appris à mes dépens. Je rassemblai mes affaires et je m'apprêtai à sortir quand j'entendis:

\- Bon anniversaire.

* Bon, j'avais dit que je tape le prochain... Le mur va morfler.*

Je n'allais pas frapper un enseignant. Je lui souris doucement et je sortis dans les couloirs.

Je me trouvais à peine dans le noir glacial des cachots quand une autre voix se fit entendre derrière moi. Une voix traînante.

\- Bon anniversaire, Menoud.

Je me tournai et je vis Malefoy tout seul, devant moi. Ses yeux gris fixés aux miens.

\- Merci, Malefoy. Tu peux m'appeler Laïcifitra ou Laï. C'est plus simple.

Il ne dit rien avant de respirer un coup.

\- Tu faisais quoi chez Severus?

Je le fixai. Il m'arrivait très souvent d'être assise à côté de lui en DFCM ou en botanique. Et pourtant, on ne parlait jamais. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais à lui parler.

\- Je faisais une potion.

\- En chantant?

Je rougis de plus en plus. M'avais-t-on entendu?

\- Oui. Tu m'as entendu?

\- Difficile de ne pas avoir entendu une voix chanter dans tout le cachots, vu l'écho.

J'étais très mal à l'aise. Il brisa le silence.

\- Je vais manger. Tu viens?

Je le regardai, surprise de sa proposition. Mon ventre gronda.

\- Mon estomac te suit, Malefoy.

\- Drago. Appelle-moi Drago.

\- Drago.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je parlais avec un Serpy et en plus, le plus populaire, en bien comme en mal. Nous marchâmes en silence un petit moment, jusqu'à ce je me mis à parler.

\- Drago. Pas très commun comme prénom.

\- Laïcifitra n'est pas mieux. Et Menoud, étrange.

\- C'est Suisse. Mon père est suisse et ma mère est anglaise. Je suis née là-bas.

\- Tu peux un peu me raconter?

\- Bien sûr.

Je lui racontai quelques anecdotes lors de mes dernières années au pays du chocolat et lui m'en raconta d'autres de sa jeunesse de riche. Je compris très vite que son père était très influent et il avait une grande admiration pour lui. Nous commencions à trouver un terrain d'entente sur plusieurs sujets quand nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Nous nous saluâmes rapidement avant de partir chacun de notre côté. Je marchai en direction de ma table quand des mains me retinrent.

\- Hep, hep. Tu parlais avec Malefoy tout à l'heure?

C'était les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient un sourire plaqué sur leur visage.

\- Oui, on discutait tranquillement.

Ils haussèrent un sourcil entendu et me lâchèrent sans que leur sourire s'efface.

* Bizarre...*

La soirée passa sans autre encombre. Je montai dans mon dortoir après avoir passé les tableaux qui m'avaient encore souhaité mon anniversaire. Des tableaux qui dormaient quand j'étais passée plus tôt.

* Des retardataires.*

Je m'affalai sur mon lit. La journée était fatigante et les vacances d'été se faisaient sentir. Je m'endormis dans la pensée des vacances.

* * *

* cheni en suisse = désordre (d'une pièce en général) ^^

J'avais écouté "Everybody needs somebody" des Blues Brothers pendant que j'écrivais. (oui, j'écoute de la vieille musique de temps à autre mais bon, le blues... C'est cool :) )

La première année de Laï est enfin passé et maintenant qu'elle a prit ses marques, elle va bien s'amuser ^^


	9. Ch 8: Vacances

_Coucou ~_

 _Enfin les vacances d'été pour Laï, elle les mérite bien xD_

 _Je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle attire la curiosité et ça me fais vraiment plaisir! Merci Beaucoup! ^/^_

 _Bref, bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Chapitre 8: Vacances

 _Juillet 1992_

C'était enfin le début de vacances bien méritées! J'avais bossé d'arrache-pied et le soleil était le bienvenu. Le rhume s'était évaporé, les amis aussi. La fin de l'année n'avait pas été de tout repos. J'avais appris que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient percé le secret de la porte du troisième étage et 160 points leur avaient été accordés par le directeur. Mes parents m'avaient envoyé une lettre le lendemain de mon anniversaire pour me le souhaiter, normal. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons et les jumeaux Weasley me proposèrent un passe-temps ludique pour l'an prochain en leur compagnie. Drago se montrait plus social avec moi et Snape... restait Snape.

*Que de perspectives pour l'année prochaine!*

J'étais rentrée à la maison et mes parents m'avaient annoncé la venue d'un petit schnoupf* dans environ huit mois. Je me demandais pourquoi en refaire un, 12 ans après moi. Mais je ne voulais pas chercher le pourquoi du comment pour ça. C'était leur droit.

Le repos ne dura pas très longtemps que nous partîmes vers la Suisse, y passer pratiquement toutes les vacances d'été. J'étais contente de manger à nouveau du chocolat jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre et je devais en ramener aux jumeaux. Je passais mes semaines chez la famille et je pouvais enfin parler français et allemand sans trop galérer.

Mais bon, je sortais pratiquement tous les jours pour voir mes amis et discuter. J'avais revu Laeticia, Monica, Chloé, Elisa, Océane, Christian, Ana, Raphaël, Benoît, Vincent et plein d'autres encore. Je racontais ma vie en Angleterre avec l'école et ses trucs complètement dément. Ils me racontaient leur école aussi. Les filles étaient à Beauxbâtons et les garçons à Durmstrang.

Je jouais dans les jardins avec eux. Je respirais l'air des Alpes et l'odeur des vaches. Et je me sentais chez moi, pas en Angleterre où tout sentait le pudding et les haricots blancs.

Christian, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, m'avait demandé si on pouvait communiquer par les hiboux entre nos écoles et garder contact. Je remarquai que celui-ci était attiré par Ana. Ces deux-là étaient nés pour être ensemble. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Tous mes amis me demandèrent de garder contact. Ils se voyaient tous bien plus souvent que moi et ça me mettait en rogne. Pourquoi ils pouvaient se voir pendant les vacances et pas moi? C'était pas juste.

Je jouais aussi avec mon violon auprès d'eux qui dansaient au rythme de la musique. Certains chantaient également. On avait l'air d'une troupe composé de quelques danseurs, quelques chanteurs et d'une instrumentiste. On avait même joué pour le 1er Août, la fête Nationale, dans le jardin. Mes grands-parents aimaient beaucoup nos chants. Les paroles étaient trouvées à l'arrache et ma famille croyaient qu'on savait l'hymne national.

J'avais mon bonheur au pays du ski. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Mi-août était arrivé et je devais repartir en Angleterre et quitter mes amis. Ceux-ci m'avaient d'ailleurs offert un cadeau de départ. Une partition à jouer pour violon. La musique du film "Le Fantôme de l'Opéra". J'adorais ce film personnellement et ils m'avaient offert la possibilité d'en apprendre la mélodie. Je les serrai un par un dans mes bras en leur promettant que l'an prochain, je le leur jouerai.

\- On compte sur toi, Laï! Me dit Benoît.

\- T'inquiète. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je leur fis un signe de la main et mes parents me traînèrent vers le quai de départ pour Londres. Nous montâmes enfin dans l'avion, après dix minutes de bisous baveux et de "Au revoir", "Auf Wiedersehen" de ma famille.

Nous venions à peine de toucher le sol de Heathrow que je pris la direction du quai qui repartait vers la Suisse. Mes parents me prirent par le bras. Il était 10 heures du matin.

\- Espèce de capricieuse. Tu devrais être honorée de pourvoir étudier à Poudlard.

Je râlai comme jamais. Mais je me faisais traîner devant tous les passants, alors j'avais pas trop le choix de suivre.

Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre pour bouder quand je vis une dizaine de lettres sur mon bureau. Comment elles étaient arrivées là? Mystère. Je regardai leur expéditeur et la plupart venait de Snape.

\- Par les océans, il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille? Je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi mais tout de même.

J'en ouvris une première. Il parlait du programme de l'an prochain. Toujours les mêmes jours aux mêmes heures mais il parlait des potions à faire et peut-être des plus complexes, par après. Une seconde m'ordonnait de faire quelques potions durant les vacances. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière qui ne comportait qu'un seul mot, d'une écriture tremblotante, au centre du parchemin.

\- Laïcifitra?

Cette lettre me laissa sans voix. Il n'avait pas écrit mon prénom avec une écriture aussi à la va-vite, sans raison. S'inquiétait-il pour moi?

* Non, impossible. Arrête de délirer ma pauvre.*

Les autres lettres viennent de Padma, de Drago, d'Hermione et d'Hannah. Je décidai de leur répondre malgré que je les verrais dans 2 semaines. Je leur écrivis des banalités sur ma santé, le retard de ma réponse et le fait que j'allais avoir un frère ou une sœur. Mais pour Snape, je ne savais pas quoi lui écrire. Une réponse à trois mots n'allait pas lui faire plaisir, ni un texte entier. Alors, que faire? Je pris mon plus beau stylo, une feuille de papier, je n'avais plus de parchemin, et je restai plantée devant la feuille blanche à attendre l'illumination.

Elle ne vint pas.

\- Et merde. Je vais jouer avec mon violon.

Je pris mon instrument, la mélodie du Fantôme, je la posai sur mon lutrin et je me chauffai les doigts en la lisant. Je la chantonnai à voix haute pour remettre le rythme dans le crâne. Je posai mon instrument sur ma clavicule, et je commençai.

Les premières tentatives furent absolument horribles à entendre et à jouer. La mélodie était dure et les sons stridents avaient réussi à faire entrer ma mère en trombe dans ma chambre, pensant que je m'étouffais ou un truc du genre. Je lui rappelai qu'on devait aller au Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher les nouvelles fournitures. Elle acquiesça et redescendit dans le salon.

Les dernières journées passèrent. J'avais racheté les fournitures scolaires et mes uniformes m'allaient encore à merveille. Même si j'avais pris quelques grammes et centimètres, J'avais écris une dernière lettre à l'attention de tous mes amis en Suisse pour leur dire que j'allais bien et que l'école reprendrait bientôt.

\- Faut un peu les déprimer, ceux-là!

J'avais également fait tout mes devoirs à la vitesse de l'éclair et un peu à l'arrache aussi. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps nécessaire de faire les potions demandées par Snape. Nous étions la veille de la rentrée et c'était ma dernière nuit dans ma maison. J'étais impatiente de rentrer à nouveau à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilou~

* un schnoupf = un bébé :)

(D'ailleurs, je cherche un(e) Beta lecteur (lectrice) pour corriger mes éventuelles erreurs des chapitres, si ça vous intéresse, envoyer-moi un MP! Merci d'avance :))) )


	10. Ch 9: Puzzle de famille

Coucou ~

Voilà le chapitre 9

Tournons-nous vers Laï, sa famille, et son passé ~

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9: Un puzzle de famille

 _1er Septembre_

Je me levai très tôt pour préparer ma valise ; mes livres, mes parchemins et autres trucs se rejoignirent à l'intérieur. Je mis les tablettes de chocolat dans mon sac, ainsi que ma baguette et mes plumes pour écrire. Je mangeai rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, je mis ma valise dans la voiture, je montai avec le reste de mon croissant et nous partîmes vers la gare King's Cross.

Il était dix heures du matin quand nous arrivâmes au quai où quelques élèves et parents se trouvaient déjà. Je vis une famille de têtes blondes, les Malefoy. Drago m'aperçut et me fit un petit sourire en coin, auquel je répondis d'une petite inclinaison de tête. Maman me jeta un étrange regard qui voulait dire: "Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu salues Malefoy, toi." Je lui fis un sourire.

Une fois mes parents embrassés, mes affaires dans le porte-bagage et Sakura blottie contre moi, je pus enfin m'affaler, dans le confortable siège du Poudlard Express.  
J'avais le cœur déchiré entre la peine de ne plus être en vacances et la joie de retourner à Poudlard, retrouver les fantômes, les tableaux qui parlaient, les cours de sorcellerie, les potions... La normalité des moldus me paraissait bien fade comparée au dynamisme de Poudlard. Même si j'allais me faire passer un sacré savon par le Maître des vêtements en noir.

Le train allait démarrer d'un instant à l'autre, et je jetai un œil sur le quai à travers la vitre ; J'avais entre-aperçu la joyeuse meute des rouquins, communément appelée la Famille Weasley, sans pour autant repérer Ron et Harry. Voilà qui me désolait un peu, surtout que le Poudlard Express commença à s'ébranler, le cliquetis et crissement des roues signalant leur peine à lancer un tel monstre de métal. Je fis signe à mes parents, encerclés par la foule, avant de revenir à mon siège. J'étais seule dans le compartiment, avec Sakura, mais pas pour longtemps : à travers la porte du compartiment, je vis la frimousse d'une certaine Gryffondor qui fixait la mienne avec un sourire.

*Et voilà la compagnie !* pensai-je avec joie.

Hermione s'installa en face de moi, commençant déjà à raconter je-ne-sais-quoi ; certainement ses vacances.  
Je me rappelai alors que Hermione était une née-moldue ; avait-elle raconté à ses parents sa première année, et, si oui, comment avaient-ils réagi ?

\- Euh, Hermione ? commençai-je avec hésitation, sans savoir si ça n'allait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Tes parents se sont bien... Habitués à ton statut... ?

Hermione fut sur le moment interloquée, mais accepta de me raconter sa situation. Moi qui avait deux parents sorciers, je me demandais bien comment on pouvait vivre sans un petit sort de récurvite, ce genre de corvées ménagères qu'on expédiait grâce à la magie. Exceptées les fois où l'on oubliait sa baguette au fond du jardin. Comme moi. Au bout d'un petit moment, le sujet de ses parents moldus partit à la trappe, et Hermione resta pensive en regardant par la fenêtre.

Sakura, sans doute ankylosée après sa petite sieste, s'étira de tout son long et ses griffes se prirent dans le tissu de mon sac, ce qui l'a fit miauler au secours. Un instant après, où elle m'arracha de la peau alors que je l'aidai à enlever ses griffes de là, le sac finit par terre et les tablettes de chocolat que j'avais pris soin d'emmener avec moi pour les jumeaux Weasley s'éparpillèrent.

\- Tu comptes faire de l'exportation illégale ? fit Hermione en riant, tandis que je les ramassais.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée du temps que les jumeaux Weasley ont passé à me harceler pour que j'en amène.

Au final, une des tablettes de chocolat suisse ne retrouva pas l'intérieur de mon sac, mais bien celui de nos estomacs ; j'étais contente d'en partager avec une amie.  
Les vacances refirent leur apparition dans la conversation, puisque Hermione semblait s'intéresser aux miennes. Je lui décris brièvement mes retrouvailles avec mes amis, ma famille, et ma tristesse à l'idée de ne les revoir que juillet prochain.

\- Oh, et, devine qui va bientôt avoir une bouche en plus à nourrir de chocolats ? lançai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu vas être grande sœur! Quelle chance, j'aimerais ne pas être fille unique... répondit Hermione.

Je soupirai. Le fait d'avoir un truc qui pleure sans arrêt me rendait inquiète. Et si je n'arrivais pas à m'en occuper quand mes parents sont dehors? Je pris un air dépité. Heureusement que Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte.

D'ailleurs, mon amie semblait intéressée par la nouvelle, aussi la discussion s'orienta sur nos enfances. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise de parler de ça, mais Hermione insistait.

\- Je t'assure Hermione, ça n'a rien de passionnant, me bornai-je à répéter.

Malgré tout, elle s'obstinait, prétextant qu'elle m'avait raconté la sienne et que, par conséquent, je devais faire de même, et je craquai.

\- Bon, bon, d'accord! Que veux-tu savoir?

Elle me regarda, visiblement étonnée.

\- Ben, ta vie en Suisse, tes parents, ton déménagement... tout quoi!

Je poussai un long soupir. Mon enfance était tellement ennuyante et triste que je détestais la raconter. Les grands yeux d'Hermione me firent l'effet d'un booster et je me mis à parler.

* * *

 _26 juin 1980  
Clinique Sonnenhof_

Des cris se firent entendre, une femme, un linge sur elle, les jambes écartées, hurlait à l'agonie. Son ventre rond commençait à s'aplatir. Un médecin et des infirmières couraient partout, entouraient la jeune femme, transportant des éponges, des petits linges, des machines et de l'eau chaude. Le médecin, entre les jambes de la femme, les mains tenant quelque chose, déclara:

\- J'ai la tête, allez-y! Poussez!  
La femme poussa de toute ses forces et hurla. Le ventre s'aplatit et un autre cri retentit. Un cri de nouveau-né. Un bébé venait de naître et les infirmières s'occupèrent de lui pendant que la femme rassemblait ses esprits avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Elle était fatiguée et le bruit du bébé la soulageait. Il était vivant. Quelques minutes passèrent et le médecin donna le bébé à la femme.

\- C'est une fille. Félicitations!

Elle sourit, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et regarda son mari, debout à ses côtés. La fille avait les yeux ouverts et observait la femme avec attention avant de faire un sourire. L'homme caressa tendrement la tête de sa fille.

\- Une idée de prénom? S'enquit la femme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est si parfaite qu'elle a l'air artificielle.

Un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Artificiel. En anglais, Artificial et en le mettant en verlan, Laïcifitra. Elle va s'appeler comme ça.

Sa femme le regarda d'un air étrange.

\- Tu es sûr? D'accord. Laïcifitra...

Elle la serra contre elle avec douceur.

Les années passèrent et Laïcifitra grandit. Sa magie se manifestait par moments, elle se mettait à voler, cassait des objets et faisait trembler sa maison rien qu'en criant.

1 septembre 1986

Elle avait atteint l'âge de six ans et elle devait aller à l'école enfantine moldus. Même les sorciers devaient y aller, incognito. Laï n'était pas vraiment aimée des autres élèves, personne ne lui parlait si il n'y était pas obligé. Les amis n'existaient pas et elle passait ses récréations sous un arbre, seule, dans ses tristes pensées. Elle se haïssait et se maudissait de ressembler à un boudin selon elle, d'être trop différente des ses camarades et de ne voir personne de sang sorcier.

Sa rencontre avec les autres enfants ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée. Ils n'avaient pas bien vu l'arrivée timide de Laï, puis des rumeurs grotesques circulaient à son sujet. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé mais ils pensaient tous la connaître par le biais de ces rumeurs. Les enfants se moquaient d'elle à la récréation, lui jetaient des bouts de papier mâché sur la tête en cours, la poussaient aux portes de l'école et le pire, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour la pousser à bout, qu'elle se mette à pleurer, signant leur victoire. C'était son quotidien et elle essayait d'être le plus loin possible d'eux dès les moments de temps libre. Elle faisait également son possible pour ne plus ressentir les émotions et encore moins les leur montrer. Son cœur se refroidissait de plus en plus et elle avait gelé ses larmes. Une grande peur était arrivée, venant de son père, un jour d'hiver. Elle avait l'habitude de ses sauts d'humeur. Il pouvait passer des rires aux larmes, passant par une colère noire en quelques heures. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais compris le fait que sa mère sortait à peine dans le jardin, ses bleus qui apparaissaient de façon mystérieuse sur son corps et sur sa réticence à aller voir des autres personnes. Et ce jour de janvier lui avait donné un bout de vérité.

16 janvier 1988

Laïcifitra était dans sa chambre, elle pleurait en silence à cause des autres enfants qui lui avaient renversé de la colle sur ses cheveux. Sa magie faisait voler certains objets dans la pièce sur le coup de ses émotions. Elle était fragile, ronde, trop gentille et cela avait causé sa perte. Elle était dans ses pensées quand elle entendit un haussement de voix qui venait d'en bas. Piquée par sa curiosité, elle se leva et descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient au salon. Elle s'arrêta à mi-hauteur pour regarder ses parents se disputer violemment.

\- ...ça ne peut plus durer, Philipp! Laï devient de plus en plus froide avec les gens, les professeurs ne font rien pour arranger la situation, tu sais très bien qu'elle est très émotive et tu laisses couler comme si de rien n'était?! C'est pas possible que tu sois aussi con!

\- Tu viens de me traiter de quoi?

Sa voix était calme, trop calme pour l'ambiance de la conversation.

\- De con! Tu es un incapable! Un idiot qui ne soucie pas des problèmes de sa fille et qui ne pense qu'au foot!

Laï vit son père lever la main et gifler sa mère si violemment qu'elle en tomba. Elle hurla à la douleur, se tenant la joue endolorie et fusilla Philipp du regard. Celui-ci était toujours calme et il souriait à pleines dents.  
\- Tu me traites encore une fois d'idiot et l'Avada te tendra les bras. Mais bon, je veux bien laisser Laï aller à Poudlard pour te faire plaisir et je veux qu'elle devienne une sorcière puissante, froide et cruelle. Je veux la voir pratiquer la magie noire dans les duels. Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai sur l'enseignement.

\- Tu es ignoble...

\- Silence, femme! - il hurlait et avait donné un coup de pied dans les côtes de Jane - Si tu veux la garder en vie, fais ce que je te dis et ne l'aide en aucun cas. Fais aussi en sorte qu'elle ne remarque rien.

Il avait donné un dernier coup de pied avant de lancer un bonne nuit à sa femme. Laï remonta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, choquée par le comportement de son père, de ses menaces envers sa mère. Son petit monde s'écroula sous le poids de la scène. Même sous le toit de sa maison, elle n'était plus en sécurité. Elle se demanda si il était capable de lever la main sur elle, de faire du chantage à sa femme avec la vie de sa fille. Elle commença à avoir peur, peur de son père et de ses sauts d'humeur.

Les jours qui avaient suivi cet incident n'étaient pas les mêmes pour elle. Elle ne regardait plus son père dans les yeux, les évitait le plus possible. Même les vacheries de ses camarades ne l'affectaient plus de la même manière. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait entendu de personne.

1er septembre 1990

Le jour où toute une bande d'enfants sorciers étaient arrivés et avaient très vite pris Laï avec eux. Ils discutaient, apprenaient à se connaître et jouaient tous ensemble. Cette date changea la vie de Laï définitivement. Elle était un peu moins froide et ses amis y étaient pour beaucoup. Ses talents de musicienne les avaient étonnés et ils étaient heureux de pouvoir chanter et danser avec de la musique. Elle avait enfin commencé à prendre du plaisir de venir à l'école et fuir l'ambiance de la maison.

15 mai 1991

Encore des années avaient passé et Laï avait dix ans. Elle avait grandit. Ses cheveux châtain clair avaient pris de la longueur et arrivaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était toujours très timide et sa curiosité avait augmenté de façon incroyable. Elle s'acceptait comme elle était et ses talent de musique et de cuisine s'étaient renforcés. Sa maîtrise du français et de l'allemand impressionnait toujours et, avec sa mère qui lui parlait un peu anglais, ses notions d'anglais devenaient meilleures. Ce jour-là, elle revenait de l'école et ses parents la regardaient arriver. Elle avait accéléré le pas.

\- Coucou, pourquoi vous êtes là?

\- On aimerait t'annoncer quelque chose. Avait commencé Philipp.

\- On va déménager. Avait continué Jane.

Laï resta sans voix. Déménager? Partir sans jamais revoir sa famille et ses amis? Elle prit peur et elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, au milieu de ses peluches.

Laï resta pendant plusieurs heures seule dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulut voir personne, pas même Laeticia, sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas partir du village, du canton et même du pays. Elle avait enfin des amis et ses parents voulaient lui en priver une fois de plus. Jane lui avait répété des centaines de fois, sa fierté d'être Anglaise et le fait d'y retourner lui mettaient un brin d'arrogance dans la voix. Elle parlait tout le temps de Poudlard, que c'était la meilleure des écoles magiques, que BeauxBâtons ne valait rien avec leur système et que Durmstrang n'étaient que pour les hommes. Laï lui avait plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer à BeauxBâtons, mais sa mère restait silencieuse à ce sujet.

Début juin 1991

Le jour du déménagement était arrivé et Laïcifitra s'était enfin résolu à partir malgré un pincement au cœur de ne plus revoir Laeticia et les autres. Ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils ne l'oublieraient pas et que durant les moments où elle serait ici, ils fonceront l'étreindre. Elle pleura et prit la résolution de s'entraîner à fond, d'étudier et de toujours penser à eux, une minute par jour. Elle et ses parents prirent l'avion direction Heathrow pour commencer leur nouvelle vie sur le sol anglais.

* * *

 _1er Septembre 1992_

Je regardai Hermione qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle était triste pour moi? Je n'en savais rien.

\- Voilà en quelques mots, mon enfance. Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus que ça sur les quatre années d'enfer. Je ne veux pas non plus de ta pitié, s'il te plait.

Je replongeai dans mon mutisme et mes pensées, tandis qu'Hermione resta aussi silencieuse. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, quand je marmonnais dans ma barbe inexistante.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose, Laï? Me demanda Herm'.

Je relevai ma tête dans sa direction et je hochai la tête.

\- Je me disais que... que...

Je me tus.

\- Laï, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

Hermione avait une voix suraiguë. Pleine de crainte. Comme moi, en cet instant. Elle se leva brusquement et me fit un câlin. Je hurlai, me retirai de son étreinte et m'éloignai d'elle le plus possible.

Nous nous fixâmes du regard quelques minutes, sans rien dire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Je t'ai fais mal?

\- N-non, mais c'est que... J'ai peur des mouvements brusques. Évite de refaire ça, s'il te plait.

Elle me regarda.

\- A cause de ton père? Et tu as peur qu'il t'arrive pareil, c'est ça?

Je hochai la tête. Elle me fit à nouveau un câlin mais j'y étais préparée. Je la laissai faire.

\- On devrait se changer.

Hermione hochai la tête et nous nous changeâmes. Le silence régnait dans notre compartiment. Je me repassai tout ce que je venais de raconter et une question me vint en tête : pourquoi Papa réagissait-il comme ça? Il était bipolaire, oui. Mais cet état justifiait-il cette violence? Je devrais faire des recherches sur le sujet. Peut-être dans la bibliothèque...

\- Dis, t'as vu Harry et Ron? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Non, pas que je me souvienne. J'espère qu'ils ont pu prendre le train.

\- Mouais, je l'espère aussi. Et si non, ben, qu'ils arrivent sain et sauf à l'école.

\- Et qu'ils ne se fassent pas choper par Snape, haha.

Je pouffai de rire avec Hermione. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter Harry plus qu'un cours et il faisait exprès de lui mettre des mauvaises notes en potions, car il trouvait toujours des excuses bidons pour le faire.

Le voyage se passa dans une meilleure ambiance qu'au début. Les jumelles Patil nous avaient rejoint pour le reste du trajet jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Nous suivîmes les autres années qui montaient dans des carrioles qui roulaient toutes seules. Durant ce moment de voyage, je me mis pleins d'hypothèses en tête à ce sujet. Des théories que je gardai pour moi, elles me prendraient pour une tarée qui n'a rien à faire de sa vie. Nous nous assîmes à nos tables respectives et la cérémonie des nouveaux premières années commença. Il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de Ron et Harry et je voyais bien Hermione s'en inquiéter, depuis là où je me trouvais. J'osai jeter un regard vers la table des professeurs et je fus surprise de ne pas voir Snape. Où est-ce qu'il était encore passé? Padma me secoua l'épaule pour attirer mon attention, ce qui marcha à merveille.

J'avais fini de manger mon repas, Padma et moi nous mîmes en route vers la salle commune avec les autres Serdaigles. L'énigme de la porte résolue, nous entrâmes dans notre nid confortable, montâmes les escaliers vers notre dortoir et allâmes nous changer pour dormir. Je me mis sur mon duvet quand Padma me sourit.

\- J'ai un bout de salade coincé entre les dents? Demandai-je.

\- Non, non. Pourquoi tu fixais la table des profs?

Je devins légèrement rouge.

\- C'était pour les compter. Il m'a semblé en manquer, d'ailleurs.

Elle me regarda avec perplexité avant de hausser les épaules et me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je lui souhaitai également une bonne nuit, je caressai rapidement une Sakura endormie dans un coin de mon lit, je posai ma tête sur le coussin et le sommeil me gagna.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut et les reviews font toujours plaisir ^^


	11. Ch 10: DCFM

Coucou chers lecteurs, chères lectrices!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me donne de l'énergie!

Voilà la suite de ses années à Poudlard!

~Hope you'll like it ~

 _ **Annonce:** je serai en vacances du 16 juillet au... peut-être 2 août. J'ai besoin d'un break après une année riche en nouveautés :') Il n'y aura donc pas de nouveaux chapitre d'ici le 3._

 _D'ici là, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et un bon repos (pour les étudiants et les bosseurs ^^)_

 ** _Kenshi98 : Je force à rien d'aimer un truc xD Laï aime la musique du Fantôme mais moi, quand j'ai été regarder en opéra avec ma classe, j'ai dormi xD (Si elle vivait en 2015, je la ferait jouer des OST de jeux vidéos (Morrowind, Oblivion, Skyrim, FTL, AA et d'autres encore ^^))_**

* * *

Chapitre 10: Défenses contre les Forces du Mal

Je mangeai mon premier petit déjeuner de l'année en toute tranquillité. Padma était avec sa jumelle à la table des Gryffondors à discuter et Terry, Michael et Anthony étaient introuvables. Je regardais dans le vide quand on me secoua.

\- Hein, quoi?

Je vis mon directeur de maison me sourire. Je rougis.

\- Oh pardon, professeur!

Je m'inclinai. Il commença à parler avec sa voix fluette.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Miss. Voici votre emploi du temps.

Il me passa un bout de papier et il continua son chemin. Je pris connaissance de mon emploi du temps. Lundi, à 8 heures, deux heures de potions. Génial. On était vendredi, j'avais rapidement ajouté les cours de potions privés sur le papier. Il était l'heure d'aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le premier jour de cours et je dormis durant les deux premières heures comme le reste de la classe. Je sortis de la classe et je croisai Hermione. Nous discutâmes de nos horaires.

\- J'ai maintenant cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentard.

Hermione fit un moue boudeuse.

\- Tu vas voir le grand Gilderoy Lockhart. C'est notre nouveau professeur de défenses. J'adore ses écrits et il a tellement de charme.

Elle avait l'air rêveuse. J'éclatai de rire.

\- J'ai lu le début d'un de ses livres et j'ai abandonné au bout du deuxième chapitre, tellement c'était nul. J'arrive toujours pas à le voir faire ces aventures, sûrement épiques, mais pas avec sa tronche en guise de héros. En plus, son écriture comporte tellement de sous-entendus sur sa beauté que ça m'écœure. Bref, on se voit plus tard. Bye!

\- Euh, à plus tard. Bye.

Nous partîmes chacune dans une direction. J'entrai dans la salle de défenses, je repérai Drago tout seul à une table au milieu. Je m'approchai de lui.

\- Salut Drago, je m'incruste un peu. Tu permets?

Je ne reçus qu'un vague son de sa part. J'en conclus qu'il était d'accord et je m'assis. Je déposai mes affaires sur la table et j'attendis le début du cours. Les minutes passèrent et Lockhart n'était toujours pas là. La plupart des filles commencèrent à se poser des questions. Les garçons, eux, avaient l'air heureux de ne pas avoir de cours. La salle devint bruyante jusqu'à ce que la porte du fond s'ouvrit à la volée sur un professeur dans des vêtements turquoises, un grand sourire collé sur son visage et des cheveux dorés bien coiffés. Il s'avança vers l'avant de la classe avec une démarche presque féminine. Je pouffai de rire.

*Ridicule. Mais tellement ridicule. Allez, au bêtisier de Poudlard pour la fin de l'année!* Pensai-je.

Il écrivit son nom sur le tableau noir, se tourna vers nous, toujours avec ce sourire débile collé.

\- Bonjour chers élèves! Je suis Gilderoy Lockhart. Je suis votre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, Membre honoraire de la Ligue de DCFM et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcières-Hebdo_.

*Et ben, il a une sacrée grosse tête, pour un faux mannequin.*

Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur les autres élèves. Les filles étaient accrochées à ses lèvres comme des sangsues. Une image me vint en tête et me donna un grand frisson dans le dos. J'imaginai des sangsues géantes à forme humaine, leurs bouches contre les lèvres de Lockhart.

*Brr. Au secours. Enlevez-moi ça du crâne.*

Il avait continué son discours et avait distribué des feuilles. Je vis des questions. Que des questions sur lui. Je n'avais pratiquement rien lu de ses fichus bouquins. Je pris ma plume et j'écrivis des réponses au pif. Il ramassa les fiches et commença à commenter. Je n'écoutai pas du tout, puis il prononça mon nom.

\- Qui est Laïcifitra Menoud?

Je levai la main.

\- Toutes vos réponses sont fausses! Vous n'avez pas lu mes livres? Ou peut-être que votre imagination a pris le dessus pour m'imaginer et ainsi, laisser l'histoire de côté, hmm?

J'affichai un expression neutre. J'avais l'air d'un zombie face à son sourire.

*Que lui répondre? Dure comme question.*

\- Oui, mon imagination a beaucoup travaillé sur les nombreuses descriptions de vos livres. Mais elle m'a déçue. Je m'attendais à bien mieux qu'une simple autre version du Grand Blond avec une chaussure noire.

Un silence plana entre Lockhart, les autres et moi. Personne ne devait connaître ce dont à quoi je faisais référence. Incultes va! Non, sorciers incultes, va! Le professeur me fixa bouche bée. Personne n'avait dû lui parler ainsi depuis sa "célébrité". Oui, je le détestais, ça se voyait, non?

\- Je ne sais que répondre... Continua Lockhart.

*Ferme-la. Tu m'agaces.* Pensai-je, de mauvais poil.

Les minutes passèrent. Le professeur soupira et continua son discours plus qu'ennuyant. Il amena une cage couverte d'un tissu blanc sur son bureau en disant qu'on aurait peut-être les plus belles peurs de notre vie. Il enleva le tissu et des petites bestioles bleu électrique se chamaillèrent. Ils avaient des voix suraiguës. La voix de Lockhart se distingua et il nous demanda si on saurait se débrouiller. Il ouvrit la cage et les bestioles s'envolèrent.

Les filles avaient commencé à crier et les garçons à rire, jusqu'à ce qu'un lutin arriva sur eux. Drago regarda frénétiquement dans tout les sens.

\- Dis, c'est quoi ces bestioles? Demandai-je.

\- Des Lutins de Cornouailles.

Il en balança un loin de lui avec un livre. Un autre se posa sur mon bureau et renversa l'encrier sur moi. J'étais calme au début mais cet exercice m'énerva au plus haut point. Je pris ma baguette et je jetai un sort d'immobilisation sur le lutin. Je regarda les alentours et la moitié de la classe, y compris le professeur, étaient cachés sous les tables. Les décorations étaient sans-dessus-dessous. Je soupirai.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me levai. Je me dirigeai vers la cage avec mon lutin immobilisé et je le mis dans la cage. Je me retournai et j'entrepris de lancer le sort sur tous les lutins présents dans la salle. Un silence apaisant envahit la salle et je jetai des Wingadium Leviosa sur toutes les bestioles pour les enfermer dans la cage. Je fermai la porte et je remis le tissu sur eux. Je jetai un oeil à la classe et je rejoignis ma place. Lockhart sortit de sous son bureau et observa la classe vide de lutins avant de me fixer d'un regard admiratif.

\- Bravo, Miss Menoud. J'accorde 20 points à Serdaigle. Ma présence vous a donné envie d'être une héroïne. Je comprends.

*Ta présence? Tu pleurais ta maman depuis le dessous de ton bureau.* Pensai-je, en me moquant de lui et de sa réaction.

La sonnerie retentit. Heureusement qu'elle existait. Je mourais de faim. Je descendis en quatrième vitesse vers la Grande Salle dévorer du riz. Padma me rejoignit et nous discutâmes.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de la rentrée de Harry et Ron?

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Et bien, figure-toi qu'ils sont venus à Poudlard en voiture volante! Ils se sont crashé sur le saule cogneur et il a voulu les réduire en bouillie. Heureusement, ils ont réussi à se sauver mais Snape les a trouvé et les a amené dans son bureau.

*Voilà pourquoi il était absent.* Pensai-je avant d'écouter à nouveau.

\- Ils ont failli être renvoyé. Tout le monde les acclame maintenant. Tu trouves pas ça génial?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Génial.

Padma me regarda, interloquée, puis elle continua.

\- Mais ce matin, Ron a reçut une beuglante de sa mère. Tu l'as entendu non?

En fait, je n'avais pas fait très attention. J'étais trop dans mes pensées. A mon avis, d'après la description de ma mère sur Molly, c'était une femme qu'il valait mieux éviter de se mettre à dos. Je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour n'avoir pas entendu. Une main se secoua devant mes yeux.

\- Tu m'écoutes Laï?!

\- Hmm? Oui, désolée.

\- Haha, Lockhart t'a chamboulé non?

Je pris un faux air choqué.

\- Comment t'as su?

On se regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de nous lancer dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Après dix minutes de rigolade intense, Terry et Michael nous rejoignirent.

\- Y a quoi de si drôle toutes les deux? Demanda Michael.

J'essuyai mes larmes en leur glissant un petit "Rien, rien" mais, Padma leur raconta à nouveau le sujet de notre rire et les garçons se mirent aussi à rire.

\- En tout cas, tu t'es bien mieux comportée que lui en cours. Dit Terry.

Je me grattai la nuque en souriant doucement.

\- je t'en prie, je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

\- Peut-être, mais c'était bien plus utile que ce que le reste de la classe a fait. Répliqua Padma.

J'abandonnai la discussion. Je n'aimais pas trop me faire admirer. Cela me faisait penser au bouffon de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Padma, Terry et Michael parlèrent de ma réaction et de ma réponse à sa question de l'imagination.

\- Comment tu lui as cloué le bec, Laï. Sérieux, j'aurais pas pensé au film du grand blond avec une chaussure noire. Me dit Anthony, un autre Serdaigle.

\- Moi qui pensais que personne ne connaissait... Quelle surprise!

Anthony et moi parlâmes des films que nous avions vu chacun, avec des commentaires et des critiques, tandis que les autres rigolaient encore de la tête de Lockhart.

Il me restait encore deux heures de cours avant le début du week-end. La botanique et la magie théorique. Ces deux cours avaient leurs intérêts et l'après-midi passa très vite.

Je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque à faire mon devoir d'Histoire. Encore des révoltes de gobelins. Je savais quels livres chercher sur ce sujet que Binns devait vraiment adorer pour en causer sans arrêt. Je commençais mon texte quand Hermione s'incrusta à la table avec Harry et Ron. Nous discutâmes de notre journée et ils avaient également eu droit aux lutins avec Lockhart.

Les heures passèrent et je dus me rendre dans les cachots, tel était mon devoir d'assistante de potions. Je toquai à la porte et j'attendis. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je fis un saut en arrière par instinct. Snape se trouvait dans l'encadrement à me fixer. Je me ratatinai quelque peu.

\- Bonsoir, professeur.

Il ne répondit pas et partit en direction de son bureau. J'entrai dans la pièce et je fermai la porte. Je posai mon sac au sol.

\- Nous allons faire un somnifère. Faisons étapes par étapes.

Il prépara son chaudron et les ingrédients. Je fis pareil. Une fois nos chaudrons prêts, il commença. Je le suivis des yeux et je reproduisai ses gestes. J'adorais regarder ses mains bouger, la concentration se voyait sur son visage. Il était fascinant dans ces moments de création de potions. Une ride barrait son front dans ces moments-là et ça lui ajoutait un certain charme.

On terminai nos potions. La sienne était naturellement parfaite et la mienne... Moyenne. C'était le seul mot que je trouvai pour la définir, vu que ce n'était que du recopiage. Le cours se termina et je rassemblai mes affaires pour partir manger un truc dans les cuisines.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur Snape! Lançai-je avec un sourire.

\- Attendez un instant, Miss...

Son ton froid ne présageait rien de bon mais je restai.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à mes messages? Etaient-ils trop compliqués à comprendre?

Il fit un sourire en coin. Il se moquait de moi! Deux enseignants qui se foutaient de moi, c'était trop. Mais comment réagir? Que dire? Je tentai une réponse.

\- Disons que l'écriture n'était pas la plus lisible que j'ai vu de ma vie. Et aussi, je n'étais pas là pendant les vacances. Je ne les ai vu que très tard et je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'écrire un "Très bien professeur" après la dizaine de lettres de votre part. Cela m'était inconcevable.

Il se cala sur son siège et me fixa.

\- Où étiez-vous?

Son regard était neutre. Je me demandai si il posait la question par curiosité ou pour autre chose.

\- Rendre visite à ma famille, en Suisse. D'ailleurs, je savais que vous voudriez me parler de mon absence de réponses. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre une plaque de chocolat. Je suppose que vous aimez bien le noir?

Ses yeux laissèrent passer un petit éclat de gourmandise.

\- Bonne supposition, Miss. Quelle marque?

*Marque? Je ne savais pas que les sorciers anglais pouvaient connaître des marques de chocolat. Je ne vais pas la dire, non mais!*

\- Du chocolat noir à 70%. Tenez.

Je lui tendis la tablette avec un faible sourire. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas de sa chaise, je posai la plaque sur le bureau.

\- Si vous l'aimez fondant, mangez maintenant. Si vous préférez croquant, mettez-la au frigo pendant quelques heures. Bonne nuit.

Je m'inclinai et je sortis du bureau. Une plaque en moins à transporter. Je me dirigeai vers les cuisines pour manger un peu de tarte au citron et demander de mettre le chocolat dans un frigo pour la nuit, puis je me rendis dans mon cours d'observation des étoiles.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup le film du grand blond (quand j'avais lu le second livre pour la première fois, j'avais vraiment imaginé Lockhart, ressemblant à Pierre Richard.

Richard, si tu me lis, je te fais un coucou xD)

 _Je vous souhaite encore une fois, de très bonne vacances pendant que je m'éclate dans le froid xD_


	12. Ch 11: Drôle d'Halloween

Heeey ~

Me voilà de retour de vacances, avouez que je vous ai manqué hein? Non? Bon, ça change à rien!

Je reviens aussi avec des idées d'histoires à écrire, venant des mes heures perdues à regarder l'océan ^^

Je vous remercie pour les commentaires, les favs et les followers. ça compte beaucoup pour moi ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le prochain chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 11: Drôle d'Halloween

Les semaines passèrent, la saison de Quidditch avait commencé et octobre arriva lentement. Je n'assistais pas aux matchs et je passais la plupart de mon temps libre dans la bibliothèque à étudier la psychologie des sorciers et leurs caractéristiques. Cela ne m'aidait pas réellement mais j'avais au moins quelques pistes pour comprendre l'attitude de mon père envers ma mère et, bientôt peut-être, envers moi.

Les livres disaient de commencer par regarder le passé de la personne concernée. Peut-être que l'événement marquant un changement de comportement venait de là. L'événement en question pouvait prendre plusieurs formes; un objet, une vision, une personne, un geste et d'autres encore. Mais généralement, la personne concernée cachait cet événement aux autres même s'il pouvait surgir d'un coup lorsque quelqu'un d'autre disait, montrait, faisait quelque chose qui avait un lien direct avec celui-ci.

Ces informations me donnaient des idées sur comment comprendre mon père. Peut-être que toute sa famille était dans la confidence. Je devrais peut-être demander à ma grand-mère.

Je faisais ces recherches dans plusieurs buts ; non pas par curiosité, même si ça en faisait partie, mais pour protéger à mon tour. Je voulais protéger ma mère, mon futur petit frère ou petite sœur et moi-même.

 _31 octobre_

Nous étions le jour d'Halloween. Les autres étaient surexcités et s'amusaient à se faire peur toute la journée. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais fêté Halloween. A part l'an passé, même si je ne comprenais pas trop à l'époque. Juste la fête des morts, le lendemain. J'avais sauté au moins cinq fois au plafond et mon avis sur cette fête était plus que négatif. J'évitai le plus possible de monde durant mes pauses et dans la solitude d'un couloir, je tombai sur la Dame Grise, le fantôme de ma maison.

\- Bonjour, Dame Grise. Comment allez-vous?

\- Bonjour Laï. Je vais bien et toi?

\- Comme toujours, fatiguée.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas. Je vais aller au banquet qu'il organise ce soir. Veux-tu te joindre à nous?

Je déglutis légèrement. Je ne voulais pas y aller. On m'avait dit qu'ils mangeaient des trucs pourris de plusieurs années. Ou un truc de ce genre. Il me fallait une excuse.

\- Désolée, mais j'ai un cours de potions qui me prendra toute la soirée. Souhaitez-lui un bel anniversaire de mort de ma part!

Elle me sourit.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Je dois y aller. A bientôt.

\- Au revoir.

Je lui fis un signe de main et le silence refit surface dans le couloir. Je soupirai. Au moins, ici, personne ne venait dans le coin et je pouvais m'entraîner au violon. Mes pensées refirent surface et je rêvai pendant plusieurs minutes. Peut-être même plusieurs heures avant d'être interrompue par une voix grave.

\- Vous voilà, Miss Menoud.

-IH!

Je me relevai rapidement et je fis face à... Snape. Encore.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, professeur.

\- J'en suis désolé, Miss. Dit-il d'une voix railleuse avec un sourire en coin.

Je soupirai.

\- Que voulez-vous? Demandai-je.

\- Vous demandez pourquoi vous n'assistez pas aux matchs de Quidditch.

*Hein? C'est quoi cette question bizarre? Mais je ne peux pas dire la raison exacte.*

\- Euh, je fais des recherches sur des plantes, à la bibliothèque durant mon temps libre.

Il me fixa un long moment. J'avais l'impression d'être sondée.

\- Et la vraie raison?

\- Les plantes.

\- Pourquoi passez-vous votre temps à la bibliothèque réellement?

Il m'énerva avec cette question. Cela relevait du domaine du privé et ça ne le regardait en aucun cas.

\- C'est privé.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, Miss.

\- Si. Mes affaires ne vous regardent pas. Je ne vous le dirais en aucun cas. Parce que je veux pas que vous entriez plus que ça dans ma vie privée.

\- Je vous laisse aller dans mon bureau. Vous entrez assez bien dans ma vie privée pour que je puisse en savoir un peu plus sur la votre, non?

Il commençait à s'énerver.

\- Ce n'est que le bureau. Le jour où j'entrerais dans vos appartements ou dans vos bras, là, on pourra commencer à discuter de ma vie. Pas avant. Au revoir, professeur.

Je tournai les talons sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre. J'étais furieuse qu'il m'ait posé des questions aussi privées que ça. Mais comment savait-il que je faisais d'autres recherches que sur les plantes? Encore un autre mystère à élucider, mais par curiosité cette fois.

Je continuai à marcher dans les escaliers tout en réfléchissant à la bêtise que j'avais balancé à mon professeur. Je n'avais pas vraiment idée de la signification de cette phrase. Chloé l'avait dit une fois à un garçon et depuis, je m'en rappelais toujours.

Je me remémorai sa tête et je commençai à rire aux éclats toute seule, dans les escaliers, devant tout le monde. Je devais passer pour une véritable folle. Ou pas, vu qu'on était Halloween.

Le banquet passa rapidement. Des citrouilles pendaient au plafond noir avec les bougies, des fausses chauves-souris voltigeaient autour de nous et le festin était immense. Je mangeai avec Terry, Anthony et Michael. Padma était à la table des Gryffondor avec sa sœur. Je parlai avec les garçons de tout et de rien. J'évitai un maximum de regarder la table des professeurs même si je sentais un lourd regard peser sur moi.

Le repas terminé, je prétextai une envie de jouer du violon pour m'en aller de la Grande Salle.

Je sortis au pas de course juste avant les autres dans les couloirs et je vis Harry, Ron et Hermione arriver des sous-sols. Je me cachai de leur vue et ils partirent en courant vers le premier étage. Je décidai de les suivre, piquée par la curiosité. Ils étaient à trois mètres devant moi et ils couraient à toute allure. D'un coup, je marchai dans de l'eau. J'en fus très surprise.

*De l'eau? D'où ça vient, ça?* Me demandai-je.

Je marchai doucement et je vis le trio stoppé devant un mur. Je me mis à côté d'Hermione et je vis un message écrit avec du sang sur le mur, ainsi que Miss Teigne pendue par la queue sur une torchère.

* Euh... Je sens que cette année ne va se passer sans problèmes.* Me dis-je non, sans amertume.

J'entendis derrière moi des voix. Des élèves venaient dans notre direction.

*Et merde.*

Ils vinrent de tous les côtés et les premiers s'arrêtèrent et se turent, un peu derrière nous. J'entendis une voix traînante s'élever depuis l'autre côté de couloir.

\- Drago... Chuchotai-je dans ma barbe invisible.

Je n'entendis que le mot "Sang-de-Bourbe" et des cris d'adulte.

Rusard. Il poussa les élèves et s'effondra presque sur le sol en voyant son chat. Je le comprenais. Je hurlerais aussi si Sakura se faisait tuer ou pétrifier. Il hurla sur Harry qu'il voulait le tuer.

*Le pauvre, il est persuadé que Harry a tué sa chatte.*

Des pas se firent entendre et le directeur, McGonagall, Snape et Lockhart arrivèrent en courant. Dumbledore s'approcha de Miss Teigne et la décrocha.

\- Venez avec moi Argus, vous aussi Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger et Miss Menoud.

Lockhart proposa d'occuper son bureau, le directeur accepta et nous les suivîmes en silence.

* * *

 _Pitite review de la gentillesse d'un pyrobarbare?_


	13. Ch 12: Miss Teigne et sommeil

_Coucou ~_

 _Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre! Un peu plus court mais le suivant devrait assez vite arriver_

 _J'ai eu plusieurs choses à faire, à apprendre et je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le temps d'écrire_

 _Maintenant, je dois a nouveau trouver du temps entre l'école et la conduite ^/^_

 _Bref, je vous laisse lire ~_

* * *

Chapitre 12 Miss Teigne et sommeil

*Pourquoi moi? Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Laissez-moi partir!*

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau de Lockhart. Le directeur posa le chat sur le bureau, le vrai Lockhart alluma les bougies, ses portraits s'en allèrent, les cheveux dans des filets ou des bigoudis. McGonagall examina Miss Teigne de très près avec le directeur. Snape regardait en essayant de ne pas sourire. Le trio s'était affalé sur des chaises dans un coin de la pièce. Rusard pleurait, assis sur une autre. Et puis, il y avait moi qui ne savais où me mettre. Je restai au centre de la pièce à regarder les murs, les objets, les professeurs examiner Miss Teigne, Harry, Ron, Hermione qui avaient l'air aussi perdus que moi, Lockhart qui racontait je ne sais quelle bêtise. Je me rapprochai de Rusard.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas morte, Monsieur.

Il ne me répondit pas. Puis Dumbledore se redressa et annonça:

\- Elle n'est pas morte, Argus.

Il écarta ses doigts.

\- Pas morte? Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toute raide?

\- Elle a été pétrifiée.

Je fus à moitié soulagée de savoir que Miss Teigne n'était pas morte. Je n'écoutai pas la suite jusqu'à ce que Rusard hurla qu'il fallait demander à Harry. J'eus un sursaut et je courus me cacher derrière Snape, par réflexe. Je m'accrochai à sa cape avec ma main gauche. J'observai la scène ; Rusard qui accusait Harry et celui-ci niait. Snape prit notre défense en balançant la phrase:

\- Je crois que Potter et ses amis se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

*Naaaan, t'es sérieux? J'y ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que c'était un accident!*

Ils parlaient du fait de prouver l'innocence de Harry et d'autres choses jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlèrent de potions. Lockhart se vanta encore de savoir faire une potion en dormant. Ce à quoi Snape coupa :

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais il me semble que le maître des potions, ici, c'est moi.

\- Dans ta face, troll! Chuchotai-je tout bas.

Je sentis Snape légèrement bouger son épaule et me regarder avec un très léger sourire de coin. Je levai les yeux et je lui rendis son sourire. Le directeur indiqua aux élèves de sortir. Je lâchai Snape.

\- Restez dans le couloir, je veux vous voir après, Miss.

Je hochai la tête et je sortis attendre dans le couloir.

Je m'ennuyais à l'infini dans ce couloir silencieux. Et encore, je devais rentrer dans la salle commune par cet oiseau de malheur. Quelle poisse d'être à Serdaigle. Je tombai de sommeil quand la porte du bureau de Lockhart s'ouvrit et les professeurs sortirent chacun leur tour, se séparant dans des directions différentes. Snape regarda autour de lui, il me vit et s'approcha de moi.

\- Venez avec moi, Miss.

Je hochai vaguement la tête et le suivit en traînant les pieds.

Nous entrâmes dans son bureau. Il tira sur un livre et un passage s'ouvrit. Il s'y engouffra et je le suivis sans trop d'étonnement. La fatigue sans doute. Nous sortîmes du tunnel et nous arrivâmes dans une pièce sombre. Je me demandai si c'était bien parce que l'endroit était sombre que je voyais rien ou si c'était parce que je fermais les yeux. Snape alluma un feu dans la cheminée, à ma gauche. La pièce s'éclaira un peu et je distinguai de vagues meubles sombres. Snape m'indiqua un canapé près du feu. Je m'assis à sa suite.

\- Miss, vous savez sûrement ce qu'ont réellement fait Potter et ses amis, n'est-ce pas?

*Sommeil...*

\- J'en sais rien de ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais je les crois pas capable de pétrifier un chat pour ennuyer Monsieur Rusard.

\- Alors pourquoi étiez-vous avec eux au moment de la découverte du message et de Miss Teigne?

\- Parce que... Je les avais vu remonter des sous-sols et foncer au premier. Ils ont piqué ma curiosité et je les ai suivi. Quand ils se sont arrêtés, j'ai avancé pour voir ce qu'il regardaient avec autant d'étonnement.

Je baillai. Snape resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Mes yeux se fermèrent un peu plus à chaque seconde. Le silence dura tellement que je ne vis plus le feu jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une voix grave.

\- Si vous le dites Miss. Vous saviez que les fantômes préparaient une fête?

-Hmm, oui. La Dame Grise m'a proposé de venir avec elle comme invitée spéciale. J'ai refusé car je savais que je ne mangerais rien là-bas. Et mon estomac passe avant les chants douteux des fantômes.

\- D'accord.

Une réponse simple et sans appel. Pourtant, malgré ma fatigue, je voulais savoir ce qu'était la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Professeur, qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets?

Un imperceptible frisson me parcourut l'échine face à son regard.

\- C'est une pièce créée par Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de la maison Serpentard. Il aurait créé cet endroit caché pour y abriter une créature énorme et effroyable pour tuer les élèves qui ne sont pas issus de familles de sorciers illustres. Les Né-Moldus, entre autre. Et...

Il raconta l'histoire de la création de la Chambre en abrégé. Mais seuls les mots "créature" et "tuer" me restèrent en tête.

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

*Une créature? Dans Poudlard? Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore mise?*

\- Ah bon. Vous n'avez jamais trouvé cette salle, je suppose?

\- Vous supposez bien, Miss. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'autre que l'écriture et le chat?

\- De l'eau. Il y avait une grande flaque d'eau au sol.

Il hocha la tête et le silence retomba. Ainsi que mes paupières.

* Il y a sûrement un lien entre tout ça. Je vais chercher des informations. Mais demain, je meurs de sommeil...*

Je me sentis tomber vers l'avant. Les bras de Morphée m'avaient tiré dans un lourd sommeil sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

 _Laï vous regarde avec ses plus grands yeux: une petite review, please?_


	14. Ch 13: Araignées

_Hellow et milles excuses pour mon retard ~_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Quel plaisir de lire vos avis! ^^_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, bye!_

* * *

Chapitre 13: Araignées

 _1er novembre_

Je me réveillai doucement par un bruit d'eau. Mais mes yeux n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger et mon cerveau se remit en mode sommeil.

J'entendis cette fois quelque chose bouillir et je me réveillai définitivement. J'ouvris gentiment un œil, puis l'autre. Je commençai à distinguer des formes, des couleurs. Du blanc et du noir. Tout cela commença à se clarifier et des points noirs semblaient rivés sur moi. Comme des yeux. La soirée d'hier me revint en tête.

*Snape! Merde, ne me dites pas que je suis chez lui!*

\- En effet, vous êtes chez moi. Bonjour Laïcifitra.

Je voyais son visage clair et net près du mien. Il me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Je me mis en position assise et je m'étirai les bras. Je vis Snape se lever et repartir vers une table où se trouvait un chaudron et des ingrédients.

*Même ici. Il ne se repose jamais?*

\- Si, comme tout le monde même, Miss.

J'étais étonnée. Lisait-il dans mes pensées? Je regardai frénétiquement sa personne de haut en bas.

\- D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez arrêter de penser trop fort à chaque fois que je vous vois, ça me ferait des vacances.

\- Vous préférez que je chante? Demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne répondit pas et se concentra sur sa potion. Je me levai du canapé. Je vis que j'avais dormis avec un coussin et une couverture. Que c'est attentionné de sa part. Probablement par pitié. Je fis quelques pas de danse pour me dégourdir les jambes tout en regardant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Une grande cheminée médiévale éteinte se trouvait derrière moi, il y avait de la suie dessus. Elle a été utilisée il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il y avait un bureau en face de moi. Et des bibliothèques remplies de livres de toutes les couleurs sur les côtés. La décoration était sobre, peu de tableaux et trois portes dans le fond de la pièce, derrière le bureau. Elles étaient fermées. Derrière moi se trouvait une porte, la sortie sûrement. Je regardai les trois portes face à moi.

*La chambre, la salle de bain et... chais pas quoi.*

Des lampes accrochées aux murs apportaient assez peu de lumière. Vivait-il dans le noir permanent?

*Punaise, une véritable chauve-souris. Il fait vivre les rumeurs à son sujet jusqu'au bout!*

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais restée plantée devant le canapé et que Snape, à présent, m'observait d'un air amusé.

\- Auriez-vous perdu l'usage de vos jambes? Me demanda-t-il, railleur.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, puis je m'arrêtai à quarante centimètres de lui.

\- Ma démonstration répond-t-elle à votre question? Répliquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques minutes dans un silence quasi religieux.

\- Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir accueilli pour la nuit. Au revoir.

Je tournai les talons et je sortis de la salle.

 _Décembre_

Le dernier mois de l'année arriva et plusieurs choses se sont produites durant ce laps de temps. Un élève de Gryffondor à été attaqué. Il me semblait que c'était Colin Crivey, un première année. Ainsi que des nouveautés au Quidditch dont je me fichais royalement.

Je m'intéressai plus particulièrement aux manigances du trio de Gryffondor. Je les avais suivi en silence et j'avais découvert qu'ils se cachaient dans les toilettes de Mimi et qu'ils préparaient une potion. Ma conscience me cria d'aller vérifier. Ce qui était dans mes projets.

Nous étions un lundi et le professeur McGonagall passa prendre les noms des élèves qui restaient pendant les vacances. Je m'y inscrivis. Et j'étais encore la seule élève de ma maison à rester. Quelle triste vie.

J'avais réussi, durant le week-end, à chiper l'emploi du temps de Hermione et je l'avais comparé rapidement avec le mien. J'avais remarqué que j'avais un trou dans mon emploi et qu'ils étaient en potions durant ce temps-là. Je m'étais dit que ce serait le moment pour vérifier ce qu'ils préparaient juste avant de rendre le parchemin à Hermione en prétendant qu'elle l'avait fait tomber.

C'était un jeudi, je sortis de mon propre cours de potion et je les croisai. Nous nous saluâmes et je partis en trottinant vers les toilettes de Mimi.

Lorsque j'y arrivai, j'entendis des pleurs. J'avançai prudemment et je vis un chaudron bouillonner doucement. Je m'accroupis et je me servis du peu d'expérience en repérage de potions que Snape m'avait montré. Je ne réussis pas à reconnaître la potion à la vue mais je vis un livre juste à côté.

*Je suis vraiment bête parfois.*

Je pris le livre et je lus le titre de la page.

\- Potion de Polynectar. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire avec ça?

Des bruits d'eau se firent entendre et une petite voix parla.

\- Tu fais quoi ici? Tu... Tu es avec ces trois Gryffondor, c'est ça?

Je me tournai et je vis un fantôme. Mimi Geignarde en personne. Je la regardai et je vis l'insigne de Serdaigle.

\- Je suis venue ici pour regarder ce que font ces trois Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas avec eux, du moins, pas directement. Sais-tu ce qu'ils veulent en faire, de cette potion?

Elle me fixa un moment, elle eut l'air de remarquer mon insigne de maison et elle se détendit quelque peu.

\- Une Serdaigle? J'ai appartenu à cette maison. Le paysage est magnifique depuis la salle commune.

Le temps passait et je devais rapidement filer avant que Harry et les autres n'arrivaient.

\- Oui, oui, très beau mais peux-tu répondre à ma question? Que veulent-il en faire, du polynectar?

Elle fixa le fond de la pièce avant de se concentrer sur moi.

\- Ils parlent d'aller faire parler un élève. Je ne me rappelle plus trop de son nom mais quelque chose qui commence avec un "M".

Mon cerveau fit un quart de tour et je demandai rapidement.

\- Malefoy?

\- Je crois, oui.

*Evidemment...*

Je remerciai chaleureusement Mimi et je partis au pas de course dans les couloirs.

Je m'assis sur un banc, dans la cour. La température était glaciale et je grelottais légèrement.

*Bon, je sais plusieurs choses sur les plans de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils veulent sûrement interroger Drago sur la créature de la Chambre. Je suis presque certaine que Harry va se faire passer pour un des gorilles de Drago, entrer dans la salle commune et le faire parler. Bon, c'est un peu tirés par les cheveux mais j'aime les théories de ce genre!*

Je poussai un long soupir.

\- Tant d'efforts pour pas grand chose. C'est bien eux ça!

J'étirai mes bras gelés par le froid quand je sentis quelque chose marcher sur le dos de main. Je la retirai brusquement en me levant pour regarder l'endroit où se trouvait ma main. Je vis une longue traînée d'araignées marcher à la queue-leu-leu vers la sortie de la cour. Je reculai doucement avec une mine dégoûtée et effrayée. Avec les gestes brusques, ce qui m'inspirait le plus de terreur, c'étaient bien les araignées. Je haïssais ces bestioles. Enfin, les insectes en général.

J'observai les araignées courir vers une direction bien précise. Toutes en ligne, des centaines. Je réprimai un frisson avant de laisser mon cerveau se questionner sur pourquoi ces araignées partaient ensemble au même endroit.

\- Fuient-elles quelque chose? Est-ce que la créature cachée y serait-elle mêlée? Que de questions et nous ne sommes même pas encore Noël!

Je me surpris à suivre les araignées du regard. je marchai à leur côté, très loin d'eux. Elles se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur.

\- Le parc? Non, vers chez Hagrid peut-être? Bon, suivons-les.

Je suivis les bestioles avec quelques mètres de distance. Fallait pas déconner non plus. J'avançai vers la maison d'Hagrid. Ou plutôt, la hutte avec un jardin vide. Mais les araignées avançaient vers la Forêt Interdite. Je les suivis jusqu'à la lisière des arbres et je les regardai marcher à l'intérieur de la pénombre de ce lieu.

\- Que faites-vous ici? La Forêt est interdite aux élèves. Fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et je vis Hagrid en train de m'observer. Je lui souris.

\- Je suivais les araignées. Elles m'intriguent. Mais je ne vais pas m'aventurer plus loin que la lisière de la Forêt.

Il se mit à sourire à son tour.

\- Laïcifitra! Comment vas-tu? Viens à la maison, il fait frisquet pour toi ici.

\- Bonjour Hagrid. Je veux bien, volontiers.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à sa hutte, il m'ouvrit la porte et j'entrai.

Je regardai la cheminée où un feu ronflait. Des chaises et un fauteuil défoncé se trouvaient face au feu. Je m'assis sur une chaise avec un peu de peine.

\- Un désavantage d'être petite. Ho hisse!

Je me hissai enfin sur la chaise et Hagrid revint avec un service à thé en fer pour géant. Il me tendit une tasse ou plutôt un bol.

\- Tiens, ça te réchauffera.

Je hochai la tête en remerciement. Nous bûmes le thé en silence.

*Dégoûtant, ce thé.*

\- Alors, Laï. Pourquoi suivais-tu les araignées?

Je restai silencieuse. Pouvais-je le dire? Je tentai.

\- Elles m'intriguent, comme je l'avais dit avant. Je n'ai jamais vu ce phénomène et je ne crois pas que ce soit dans leur nature de fuir en bande. Quelque chose les fait fuir. Mais quoi? Qui est un prédateur de l'araignée? Et où vont-elles?

Hagrid me regarda, en silence. Il était rare d'avoir autant de silence avec quelqu'un d'autre que Snape. Je regardai la décoration.

\- Je vois. Non, cet événement n'est pas naturel. Et tu as raison de croire qu'elles fuient, parce que c'est ce qu'elles font. Cela s'est déjà produit.

Il avait soufflé la dernière phrase. Je tournai vivement la tête en sa direction. Ma curiosité piquée à vif.

\- Déjà produit? Quand? Y avait-il quelque chose en particulier à ce moment-là?

J'hésitai à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

\- Est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets était ouverte à ce moment-là?

Il me fixait avec des yeux ronds. Sa bouche était à moitié ouverte et il avait l'air d'un idiot. Je voulais une réponse, peu importe. Tant qu'elle voulait dire oui ou non.

\- Hum... Je ne veux pas en parler, Laï.

\- Mais, Hagrid! Si la Chambre est encore ouverte, d'autres élèves vont être agressés et peut-être même tués! Je veux aider à arrêter cette chose qui parcourt les murs de l'école. Répondez-moi, s'il vous plait!

*Les murs... Idée débile mais à garder.*

Je fis mes plus grands yeux pour l'amadouer. Ce qui marcha puisqu'il se mit à parler.

\- C'était il y a 50 ans. Lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard. Lors de ma cinquième année, la Chambre avait été ouverte et plusieurs élèves avaient été attaqués. Et une fille, tuée. Dans des toilettes.

*...Mimi?*

\- J'avais eu un animal avec moi. Une acromantule. Une sorte de très grosse araignée mais inoffensive. Aragog. Il s'était enfui un jour car il avait eu peur de quelque chose, de la bestiole qui attaque à nouveau les élèves. Aujourd'hui, il vit dans la Forêt et il y a fondé une famille de grandes et de petites araignées. Tu voudrais aller le voir une fois avec moi? Pour avoir tes réponses?

Je blêmis d'un coup.

\- Non, non merci. Fis-je en secouant frénétiquement ma tête de gauche à droite.

Une énorme araignée. Voilà des infos très intéressantes. Les livres devraient pouvoir m'en apprendre plus sur eux et par extension, sur leur prédateur naturel, ainsi, connaître la créature de la Chambre. Je finis le thé par politesse avant de prendre congé d'Hagrid en le remerciant chaleureusement pour toutes ces informations. Je lui demandai rapidement de ne dire à personne que j'étais venue le voir pour ça et en échange, je me tus sur les infos.

Je me mis en route pour le château, manger quelque chose.

* * *

 _Voili, voilou. On se revoit au prochain chapitre! \o/_


	15. Ch 14: Club de duel

_Hellow tout le monde ~_

 _Je poste ce chapitre entre 2 séances de révisions et de vocaloids_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 14: Club de Duel_

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis ma visite chez Hagrid et une excitation générale se fit sentir chez les élèves. On m'avait dit qu'un club de duel avait été ouvert pour se défendre contre les événements actuels. J'avais la curiosité de savoir qui faisait le cours. peut-être Flitwick.

C'était avec une certaine appréhension que je me rendis au club de duel, à huit heures. Je vis le trio arriver en même temps que moi devant une estrade au centre de la Grande Salle. Nous nous saluâmes.

\- Coucou! Vous venez pour le club de duel?

\- Salut Laï. Oui, et je me demande qui sera notre professeur. J'ai entendu dire que Flitwick était un champion de duel dans sa jeunesse.

Je sentis quand même une petite bouffée de fierté à l'entente du nom de mon directeur.

Harry grogna avec un regard noir vers l'estrade. Je regardai dans la même direction et je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher tout haut.

\- Oh non! Pas lui!

Heureusement, seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir entendus. Celle-ci me gratifia d'un regard noir tandis que les garçons pouffaient de rire.

Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe violette, accompagné de Snape, se trouvaient sur l'estrade. Le cupcake myrtilles appela notre attention.

\- Tout le monde me voit et m'entend? Très bien, le professeur Dumbledore...

Je me désintéressai très vite de son discours et je me concentrai à regarder Snape, le regarder avec un regard à tuer n'importe quelle chose existante dans cet univers. J'entendis juste le dernier bout discours.

\- Votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger!

Je devrais me faire du souci pour Lockhart, vu le regard noir de Snape. Mais je m'en fichais de ce qui pouvait arriver à ce dandy, tant qu'il ne se faisait pas tuer. Volontairement, bien sûr.

Les professeurs se mirent face à face et se saluèrent à leur manière. Des moulinets ridicules d'un côté et un signe de tête agacé de l'autre. Je pouffai de rire.

*Voilà comment il a vaincu la mort: il l'a fait mourir de rire avec son salut de combat! Haha!*

Lockhart compta jusqu'à trois et ce fut Snape qui prononça une formule en premier.

\- _Expelliarmus!_

Lockhart fut soulevé du sol et s'écrasa contre le mur. Je me mis à rire et je reçu a nouveau un regard noir d'Hermione qui demanda si il était pas blessé.

Lockhart se releva en félicitant Snape et en se vantant sur ses soi-disant compétences. Les professeurs firent des groupes de deux pour s'entraîner sur l'Expelliarmus. Snape me mit avec Pansy Parkinson. La chienne de Drago qui me détestait. Soi-disant que je lui piquais son "Dray chéri".

*Pff... Jalouse.*

Nous nous mîmes face à face et nous saluâmes rapidement avant de nous mettre en position de combat.

Ce fut Parkinson qui lança le sort en premier.

\- _Expelliarmus!_

\- _Protego!_

Pour la première fois, mon bouclier para le sort en une explosion d'étoiles bleues. Cet événement déconcentra mon adversaire et j'en profitai pour lancer à mon tour le sort de désarmement. Elle ne para pas et sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Celle-ci fonça sur moi en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles. je me contentai de l'éviter. Elle m'agaça rapidement à me poursuivre dans tous les sens pour me tuer ou je ne sais quoi. je voyais des élèves fatigués, au sol ou encore entrain de se battre.

*Bon, on va tenter ce sort, si ça marche pas, tant pis.*

Je me mis à courir rapidement vers le fond de la salle tout en me concentrant sur le sort. Je me retournai sur Parkison qui fonçait en ma direction. je levai ma baguette.

\- _Impedimenta!_ Criai-je vers elle.

Un petit jet sorti de ma baguette et les pieds de Parkinson furent bloqué.

\- Yes! Criai-je encore de bonheur.

Malheureusement, le sort s'interrompit très vite et Parkinson me mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je reculai en me mettant mes mains devant le bas de mon visage. J'avais mal et un liquide âcre se promenait dans ma bouche. Je le crachai et Snape s'approcha de nous à grande allure avec un regard froid.

\- Miss Parkinson, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous lui avait donné un coup de poing et fracassé sa mâchoire?

Celle-ci se tourna vers son directeur de maison et tenta de lui expliquer que je l'avais, apparemment, provoqué. Il la fit taire d'un geste de main.

\- Que c'est touchant, Miss, mais faux. Miss Menoud vous a battu dans les règles de l'art. Elle vous a désarmé et c'est vous que je vois frapper avec vos poings. Pour une sang-pur, je vous pensais au-dessus de ces pratiques moldus. Répliqua-il avec dédain.

Il s'approcha de moi, prit ma mâchoire entre ses longs doigts et examina avec attention.

\- Allez à l'infirmerie Miss. Vous viendrez après dans mon bureau pour vos potions de cet après-midi.

J'hochai la tête, crachai une dernière fois le sang et je partis vers l'infirmerie.

Après une bonne discussion avec Pomfresh sur ma mâchoire et le fait que les élèves, de nos jours, étaient violents, je sortis réparée. Parkinson m'avait presque brisé l'os mais, heureusement, il était juste fracturé. Je descendis dans les cachots en chantonnant des aires de dessins animés à tue-tête. Jusqu'à ce je tombai sur Parkinson qui sortait du bureau de Snape avec une tête déconfite. Elle tourna la tête et elle me vis.

\- Alors, l'étrangère. Comment va ta mâchoire? Me demanda-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Salut Parkinson. Très bien mais je peux pas en dire autant pour toi, tu es livide.

\- Non! C'est ma couleur de peau! De toute façon, Drago préfère les filles de sa maison, sang-pure et brune.

Elle renifla d'un air supérieur.

\- Je suis aussi brune et franchement, si tu crois que je veux te voler Drago...

-Mais tu veux me le piquer!

\- Je préfèrerais sortir avec Snape qu'avec Drago. C'est juste un ami, ok?

Elle resta plantée sur place, la bouche ouverte. J'avais dit une nouvelle bêtise. Mais je l'assumai totalement.

\- Alors, on a perdu son venin Parkinson? Ou plutôt ses aboiements? Demandai-je narquoise.

\- Demande plutôt à Potter pour le venin. Va-t-en, garce! Cria-t-elle, folle de rage.

J'haussai les sourcils.

*Elle m'a traitée de garce? Si je suis une garce, alors elle est une chienne de premier ordre.*

J'allais répliquer quand la porte du bureau de Snape s'ouvrit à la volée sur un professeur de mauvaise humeur. Il gratifia à chacune, un regard noir. Il s'attarda sur Parkinson.

\- Miss Parkinson. Un avertissement ne vous suffit pas? Très bien, je vous colle toutes les deux le dernier jour avant les vacances à 19 heures dans ma salle de classe. Miss Menoud, venez.

Nous nous tirâmes la langue comme des gamines avant de partir chacune de notre côté. Je refermai la porte du bureau et je me dirigeai vers ma potion.

\- Plus qu'un tour dans le sens des aiguilles...

Je terminai le tour et j'observai la mixture.

\- Term..

 **BOUF!**

Une petite explosion se fit devant mon visage et me réduit à un rôle de ramoneuse, tant mon visage était noir.

\- Hum, elle est terminé mais raté. Dit Snape dans mon dos.

\- Je l'avais remarqué, merci. Répliquai-je avec amertume.

\- Vous l'avez laissé reposer trop longtemps.

\- Ben tiens, tout ça à cause de celle-là. Elle m'avais bloqué le passage. Et en plus, elle m'a insulté.

\- Je l'ai entendu. Mais vous avez aussi mentionné quelque chose d'assez gênant pour ma part.

\- Sachez que je l'assume pleinement.

Il eut un petit moment de silence. Je continuai.

\- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?

\- Allez-y Laï.

\- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait, déplacer l'heure de colle au jour juste avant?

*Attends, il vient de m'appeler Laï, là?*

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je me tournai vers lui, détachant mon regarde de ma potion.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça?

\- Parce que les colles durent deux à trois heures avec vous et j'ai cours d'observation astronomique à 21 heures jusqu'à minuit et j'ai avant le cours avec vous. Je vais pas pouvoir manger et arriver à l'heure au cours.

Je lui fis mon regard le plus implorant en joignant mes mains sous mon menton. Il croisa les bras.

\- Non.

*C'est catégorique, précis et net.*

\- Pourquoi?! Demandai-je.

\- Je ne changerai pas l'horaire pour vous faire plaisir. Je vais dire au professeur Sinistra que vous arriverez en retard à son cours. Maintenant, rangez-moi ce bazar!

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure de frustration.

\- Arrêtez de vous mordre la lèvre!

\- Oui professeur...

J'entrepris de ranger mon chaudron et de le nettoyer, ainsi que la table et les ustensiles. J'avais terminé de passer l'éponge et je surpris Snape me fixer d'un regard intense. Nos regards se croisèrent et je fus la première à rompre le contact avec un peu de rouge sur les joues. Je rangeai rapidement l'éponge, je rassemblai mon sac et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Comment va votre mâchoire, Laï?

\- Euh, elle va très bien. Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

\- Je refuse qu'un seul élève vous fasse du mal. Peu importe la maison.

Le rouge teinta à nouveau mes joues.

\- ... Merci. Parkinson m'a parlé d'Harry et de venin juste avant. Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça?

Il relève la tête de ses copies remplies de rouge.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Potter a montré un nouveau talent: celui de parler Fourchelang, la langue des serpents. Au club de duel.

\- Hein? Lui, fourchelang? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je loupe les trucs intéressants? Autre chose?

\- Oui, un élève de Poufsouffle à été pétrifié ainsi que Sir Nicholas.

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais la tête d'E.T. l'extraterrestre.

\- HEIN?! Quel élève de Poufsouffle?! Et un fantôme?! Hurlai-je sans gêne.

\- Je ne suis pas sourd, Laïcifitra. Mr Finch-Fletchey et le fantôme retrouvé étendu l'un à côté de l'autre. Et Potter à leur côté.

*Justin? Pétrifié? Quelle horreur!*

\- Merci de jouer les magazines d'actualité, professeur. Mais je ne crois pas Harry capable de tuer quelqu'un. Merci encore et bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Laï.

Je m'inclinai rapidement et je sortis du bureau pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

* * *

 _Ah, cette Parkison... Un sacré cas. Mais les reviews peuvent la guérir. Soutenez-la et mettez une review!_


	16. Ch 15: Une colle sale

_Coucou! C'est enfin les vacances! Et qui dit vacances, dit du temps à perdre!_

 _Et justement, je vais enfin pourvoir chanter en écrivant cette histoire ^^_

 _Je vous remercie pour les commentaires et en guise de cadeau de vacances, voilà le chapitre 15!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 15: Une colle sale_

 _18 décembre_

Le dernier jour avant les vacances Noël! Enfin! J'étais aussi excitée que les autres de pouvoir me reposer de tout ces incidents survenus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre à mon tableau, la colle de Snape que je devais faire avec Parkinson. Je ne pensais franchement pas que la salle tiendrait le coup avec nous deux à l'intérieur.

Le soir arriva et toute la salle commune des Serdaigle parla des prévisions des vacances.

\- Je vais aller skier en France! Dit fièrement Anthony.

\- Moi, je vais à la plage, dans l'hémisphère sud. Répliqua Terry avec arrogance.

Les deux se bagarrèrent pendant que Michael, Padma et moi parlâmes à côté. Celle-ci se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi pendant les vacances, Laï?

\- Rester à Poudlard et m'ennuyer. Oh oui, j'ai encore une colle ce soir.

Terry arrêta son mouvement net et me fixa, l'air ahuri.

\- Qui t'a donné une colle, le dernier jour?

\- Snape. Avec Parkinson. Dis-je, dépitée.

Terry et les autres avaient l'air d'avoir pitié de moi en me regardant comme des chiens battus.

\- Arrêtez, je veux pas votre pitié. On va de toute façon seulement nettoyer des chaudrons.

Je regardai l'horloge et je constatai que je devais y aller. Je me levai, saluai mes amis et je sortis avec mon sac.

J'avais croisé en chemin, le trio Gryffy qui se dirigeaient, probablement, vers les toilettes de Mimi.

J'arrivai à l'entrée des cachots, il faisait sombre. Comme toujours. Je descendis avec prudence et je rejoignis l'entrée de la salle de classe. J'avais à peu près cinq minutes d'avance. Je me fis deux couettes sur les côtés de ma tête.

Les cinq minutes passèrent et je toquai à la porte. J'entendis un "entrez" et, ben, j'entrai dans la salle.

Je vis Snape debout, devant son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je me mis à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sous ces couches de vêtements avant de subitement changer de pensée en voyant son regard. Parkinson arriva, ferma la porte et il commença à parler.

\- Bien. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?

Parkinson et moi nous fusillâmes du regard, avant de répondre à l'affirmative.

\- Miss Parkinson, vous allez nettoyer les chaudrons et les bocaux sur les étagères. Tandis que vous, Miss Menoud, vous nettoyez la pièce de fond en comble.

Je vis Parkinson s'affaisser et je m'inclinai avant de déposer ma baguette sur le bureau. Je pris le plumeau à poussières et je commençai par les étagères.

\- Parkinson, tu peux m'aider à enlever les bocaux, s'il te plait?

Celle-ci me jeta un regard mauvais avant de m'aider. Nous déposâmes les bocaux sur les bureaux des élèves. Je la remerciai rapidement.

\- T'as pas à me remercier. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Cela s'appelle la politesse. Parce que c'est gentil de m'avoir aidé.

Je commençai à nettoyer le bas. Il y avait tellement de poussières que je me demandai quand ça avait été nettoyé pour la dernière fois. Je toussotai légèrement tandis que j'entendis des "beurk" venant de Parkinson.

Je montai d'étage en étage en chantonnant et je tombai sur plusieurs petites toiles d'araignées. Je tremblai légèrement avant de me donner le courage de continuer. Je terminai enfin le sommet et je regardai la tonne de poussière sur le plumeau et ainsi que les trois petites araignées qui se promenaient dessus. Je pris un air terrifié et je les tins le plus loin possible de moi.

\- Y a pas de fenêtres, ici?! Demandai-je en tremblant.

\- Si. Juste derrière moi. Répondit Snape.

Je me dirigeai doucement vers la fenêtre, je l'ouvris et je frappai le plumeau contre le mur extérieur en criant.

\- Allez-vous en! Fichues araignées! Mourez!

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil et le plumeau était propre.

* Bon, le reste de la pièce. C'est que de la pierre, ça devrait aller vite pour la poussière.*

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, sous deux regards surpris. Je leur fis un sourire avant de mettre au travail.

\- We will rock you... Chantonnai-je tout bas en faisant quelque pas de danse.

Je nettoyai la pièce à une vitesse rapide. Parkinson avait fait un peu moins de la moitié des bocaux quand j'eus fini de dépoussiérer. Je posai le plumeau propre sur le bureau.

\- Je passe le balai pour le sol ou je mouille?

Celui-ci m'offrit un regard de surprise totale. Qu'est-ce j'avais encore dit de travers? J'entendis Parkinson pouffer de rire derrière moi.

\- Pardon Miss? Demanda-t-il avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- Ben, passer le balai ou nettoyer le sol avec de l'eau?

\- Voilà qui est compréhensible. Nous ne parlons pas suisse, Miss.

Je poussai un long soupir. Il eut l'intelligence de me dire de nettoyer avec l'eau. Il fit apparaître un seau, un balai et un produit nettoyant. Je pris le seau dans mes mains mais Parkinson hurla :

\- Menoud! Repose-moi ces bocaux à leur place!

\- C'est pas mon boulot et une demande polie n'a jamais tué quelqu'un. J'aurais pu t'aider mais... J'ai plus envie.

Je posai le seau sur un bureau du fond et je me mis à réfléchir sur comment j'allais m'y prendre. Où commencer pour ne pas me retrouver dans un coin pourri d'où je ne pourrais plus sortir? J'aurais pu me concentrer tranquillement si une fille hystérique, stupide et parano, ne me hurlait pas dans les oreilles.

Je soupirai et je jetai un regard noir à la Snape à la fille en question.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de hurler 5 secondes? T'es barbante.

Elle secoua la tête avec un air dédaigneux.

\- Tu m'aides d'abord. APRES, peut-être, je te laisserais nettoyer le sol pendant que je rentrerai dans ma salle commune.

Je haussai un sourcil et je regardai la cinquantaine de chaudrons sales, posés au fond de la pièce.

\- Et ça va se nettoyer tout seul, tous ces chaudrons qu'on t'a confié? Dis-je en les pointant du pouce.

\- C'est pas mon boulot.

\- Si, Miss Parkinson. Je vois que vous n'écoutez pas mieux les instructions ici qu'en cours.

Je souris face à la mine pâle de ma camarade de colle.

\- Allez, je vais t'aider pour les bocaux. Parce que je suis trop gentille.

Je pris les premiers qui me passaient sous les mains et je les posai dans l'ordre alphabétique. Parkinson fit de même aux endroits que je lui indiquais avec mon index.

Nous terminâmes enfin de ranger les bocaux et je me mis à frotter les dalles de pierre avec le balai mouillé. Je le passai partout où je le pouvais et je me retrouvai devant la porte de la salle.

\- C'est fini. Enfin. Reste plus qu'à attendre.

J'attendis 10 minutes en fixant Snape du regard. Je posai mon pied sur une dalle, maintenant, sèche. Je pris le seau, le balai et le produit et je les posai à côté du bureau.

\- J'ai terminé professeur. Puis-je y aller?

Il hocha la tête et me rendit ma baguette. Je m'inclinai et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

\- Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Prends ça!

Je sentis quelque chose m'atteindre la tête. Je tournai vivement la tête en direction de Parkinson et je touchai l'endroit où avait eu l'impact. C'était gluant et vert foncé. De la crasse des chaudrons. Il y en avait sur toute une couette et sur le sol. Je rageai.

\- Mais t'es débile ou quoi? Je viens juste de nettoyer et tu salis à nouveau! T'as rien dans le crâne à part les fesses de Malefoy!

Celle-ci devint rouge de colère et se jeta sur moi, de la crasse sur les mains et elle essaya de me frapper. Elle me plaqua surtout toute la crasse sur le visage et je reculai le plus possible, malgré ma visibilité réduite.

\- IL SUFFIT!

Je vis un masse noire se tenir devant moi. Je me nettoyai le visage, du moins, la bouche, les nez et les yeux.

\- MISS PARKINSON! VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER VOTRE CIRQUE IMMÉDIATEMENT! VOUS ME RANGEREZ TOUTE CETTE SALETÉ JUSQU'À CE QUE ÇA BRILLE!

Il hurla comme un dément. Je vis Parkinson presque en larmes devant ce flot de rage. J'avais presque de la compassion. Il commença à se calmer et continua.

\- Vous vous excusez à Miss Menoud. Maintenant.

Je me demandai si elle oserait lui tenir tête ou si elle se soumettrait à dire ces trois mots.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser, professeur. Dit-elle.

* Elle lui tient tête! Elle est folle ou bien?*

\- Vous osez encore me tenir tête? Je n'ai pas le choix. J'enlève trente points à Serpentard! Et croyez bien que ça ne me plait pas.

Ma mâchoire tomba. Trente points? Pour ça? Et à sa propre maison? Je remarquai la même expression chez Parkinson. Ce n'était pas courant, ça. Snape nous regarda tour à tour.

\- Arrêtez d'imiter les poissons du lac. Et allez vous laver, Miss Menoud, vous êtes en retard.

Mon cerveau fit un tilt au mot "retard".

*Le cours! Merde!*

Je pris mon sac et je partis à la vitesse de la lumière en direction de la tour d'observation.

J'arrivai au sommet, essoufflée, sale et morte de faim. Le professeur Sinistra regarda en ma direction et poussa un petit cri.

\- Miss Menoud. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue? Vous vous êtes promenée dans la Forêt Interdite? Et en plus, vous avez un retard de près d'une demi-heure!

Je repris mon souffle, sous les regards hilares de mes camarades de maison, et je répondis :

\- Professeur, je viens d'une colle avec le professeur Snape. Il était sensé vous avoir mis au courant de mon retard inévitable. Quant à mon état, j'ai eu un accrochage avec l'autre élève en colle avec moi.

Elle soupira et me dit de sortir mes affaires et de rattraper le travail. Je m'assis à côté d'un Terry mort de rire intérieurement.

\- Passe-moi ton travail, s'il te plait. Pour être au même niveau que toi.

Il me le passa en pouffant de rire. Je lui tirai la langue. Localiser et dessiner les constellations. J'étais assez forte pour les trouver mais pas pour les dessiner. Le reste du cours se passa en silence, dans le froid de l'hiver. Lorsque minuit frappa, nous rentrâmes dans notre salle commune. Je racontai ma colle dans les couloirs et je provoquai les fous rire, les indignations à propos de Parkinson et le choc que Snape ait enlevé des points à sa maison.

Je montai dans la chambre avec Padma et je fonçai à la douche, enlever toute cette saleté. Une fois fait, je me couchai à côté de Sakura et je regardai les flocons tomber dehors. Mon estomac gronda très fort. Je grimaçai. J'avais faim. Très faim.

*Demain, je mange comme pas permis.*

Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

* * *

 _Bon, faut croire que la thérapie "Reviews" ne marche pas sur elle. Tant pis, c'est pour Laï et Sev xD_

 _Bye!_


	17. Ch 16: Hiver mouvementé

_Voilou le chapitre 16!_

 _Un peu plus long et je le poste maintenant (j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance ^^)_

 _Merci pour les reviews! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 16: Un hiver mouvementé_

 _24 décembre_

Noël était arrivé, encore.

*Déjà Noël. Et bientôt mon anniv. Que le temps passe vite dans ce château.*

Je n'avais toujours pas reçu la moindre nouvelle de mes parents ou de mes amis et je m'inquiétais pour la grossesse de Maman. Il était 10 heures du matin et je mangeai tranquillement mon petit déjeuner à ma table. Elle n'était pas totalement vide mais les autres élèves sont des premières années ou des sixièmes et je ne voulais pas les déranger.

J'entendis des cris de hiboux. Je levai la tête et six hiboux et chouettes, portant deux par deux, un paquet emballé. Il y avait trois paquets et les animaux se dirigèrent vers moi. Ils se posèrent devant mon plat, hululèrent de joie de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

\- Merci! Leur dis-je, contente de recevoir quelque chose.

Je leur donnai mes bouts de pain et de l'eau, puis je regardai les colis. Ils avaient chacun une lettre collée dessus avec du scotch. Je détachai celle de gauche. Il y avait une écriture en liée, celle de Laeticia. Je souris. J'ouvris la lettre.

 _Coucou Laï,_  
 _Comment vas-tu?_

 _J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard et que nos chouettes ont trouvé le chemin. A Beauxbâtons, il fait froid et on a quelques problèmes d'eau chaude dans les salles de bains haha! On a pensé à toi en nous promenant une journée dans le village sorcier d'à côté en voyant un objet et on a pensé à te l'offrir pour Noël._

 _J'espère qu'il te plaira! Pas de besoin de cadeaux en retour, ton solo de violon sur le "Fantôme de l'Opéra" nous suffit déjà à être impatientes !_

 _Joyeux Noël, petite Suisse perdue au milieu des British!_

 _Laeticia, Monica, Chloé, Elisa, Océane, Ana, Joëlle, Savanna et Eva._

Je posai le parchemin et j'ouvris soigneusement le gros paquet. J'en sortis des robes de plusieurs couleurs. Quel beau cadeau de Noël elles m'avaient fait. J'étais heureuse. Je reposai les robes et je pris la lettre du colis du milieu. L'écriture détachée et fine de ma mère ornait le papier. Je l'ouvris.

 _Coucou ma chérie!  
Comment vas-tu?_

 _Je suis profondément désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé plus de nouvelles depuis la rentrée mais nous allons bien, tout comme le bébé._  
 _Ton père n'est pas à la maison pour Noël, il est en Suisse, chez tes grands-parents. Mais ils te souhaitent tous un joyeux Noël tout de même._

Je remarquai une première tâche de sang à côté du point de cette phrase. Je commençai à me demander dans quel possible état devait se trouver ma mère en ce moment. Je repris la lecture.

 _Je t'annonce que le bébé est un garçon et que nous l'appellerons Holmgeir. Il devrait arriver dans le courant du mois de mars._ **  
**  
Je levai les yeux au ciel.

*Holmgeir... Quel prénom! Il est aussi puni que moi à ce niveau. Papa et son imagination débordante. Au moins, je crois pas que ce soit en verlan.*

 _Aussi, je t'envoie un cadeau avec cette lettre, j'espère que ça te plaira!_

 _Bisous et joyeux Noël ma puce!_

 _Maman et Holmgeir_

Je vis d'autres petites tâches de sang au bas de la lettre. Un frisson inconnu me parcourut l'échine.

Je reposai le papier et j'ouvris le second paquet. Je découvris des fiches. Des partitions. Des musique de films, de groupes de musique et de... jeux vidéos. La plupart des musiques ne me disait rien, en particulier une.

*Super Mario Bros. Aucune idée de ce que c'est.*

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Je remarquai également deux autres objets à coté ainsi qu'un papier. Des chaussettes bleues étaient déposées. Je rigolai légèrement. C'étaient de toutes petites chaussettes pour bébé, en laine qui grattait.

*De la bonne laine qui gratte. Sérieux, Maman.*

Je vis, à côté des chaussettes, des rubans de toutes les couleurs et des élastiques à se mettre dans les cheveux reposer tranquillement. Je pris le papier et je lus:

 _La technologie est à notre porte._

Drôle de message mais j'imaginai que la télévision devait s'être améliorée ou bien qu'on accueillait des consoles ou un ordinateur. J'en frétillai d'avance car l'avancée des moldus dans ce domaine était impressionnant et je voulais apprendre à les utiliser et jouer avec les autres. Je reposai le papier et je m'attaquai à la dernière lettre, enfin, au dernier parchemin. Une écriture détachée et faite à l'arrache m'indiquait que Christian avait écrit cette lettre rapidement sous une pression quelconque.

 _Hey Laï!_  
 _Nous sommes sûrs que tu vas bien mais on te pose quand même la question, ça va?_

 _Tout va bien chez les Anglais? Parce qu'on connait rien de Poudlard et Durmstrang est assez ennuyeux en ce moment. On fait pas grand chose en cours et on s'amuse durant le temps libre. En une semaine, on a chopé 4 colles à nous 5! On faisait rien de mal en plus! Bon, on faisait des dessins sur les murs des classes mais c'est rien! On faisait de l'art!_

 _Bah, sache qu'on pense beaucoup à toi, en particulier Benoît et Vincent. Qui sont d'ailleurs en train de me hurler dessus à l'heure où je t'écris pour que j'efface les derniers mots avec leurs prénoms. Ce que je ne vais pas faire haha! Et je dois sûrement être mort asphyxié, au moment où tu lis cette lettre. Si elle arrive jusqu'à toi, parce que Poudlard, c'est pas la porte d'à côté pour nos hiboux!_

 _Bref, on a vu un truc dans un magasin l'autre jour et on a pensé que ça te plairait, alors le voilà comme cadeau de Noël. On attend de toi que ton solo de violon! Benoît y tient car il nous rabat les oreilles avec ça!_

 _Réponds-nous vite!_

 _Joyeux Noël Laïcifitra! Petit bout de chocolat au milieu du pudding!_

 _Christian, Adrien, Benoît, Vincent et Raphaël_

Je rigolai franchement à leur lettre. Ils avaient des idées quand il s'agissait de s'amuser au dépens du règlement. J'ouvris leur cadeau et ce que j'y vis me fit pousser un cri de joie intense. Un nouvel archet! Justement, le mien commençait à montrer son usure en brisant le crin petit bout par petit bout. Je le pris dans mes mains et je le regardai briller dans la lumière blanche de la neige reflétant les rayons du soleil. Il brillait d'un léger éclat bleu nuit sur le bois. Je le rangeai soigneusement dans le paquet et je le mis sur celui de ma mère, ce dernier reposant sur la boîte des filles. J'avais une jolie colonne bien plus haute que moi.

*Comment je vais transporter ça, moi?*

Un hibou me picora le doigt pour signifier sa présence. Je lâchai un léger cri de surprise. Les oiseaux me fixaient, puis ils fixaient mon assiette vide. Je fis des yeux ronds.

\- Vous avez tout mangé? Pour une fois que je ne laisse pas de reste.

Une chouette se mit à bouger en direction de mon verre d'eau. Je n'aimais pas le jus de citrouille en général. Je pris vite mon verre et le vidai d'une traite avant de la changer en un napf* de verre. Je le reposai et le remplis avec de l'eau. Les chouettes hululèrent de contentement et commencèrent à boire. Je les regardai vaguement avant de tourner mon regard vers la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci me regardaient avec un intérêt plus ou moins intense. Flitwick fixait mes cadeaux avec bonheur, McGonagall regardait avec dédain les oiseaux boire, Lockhart souriait sans grande raison et Snape me fixait. Je sentis mes joues devenir rouge et je déviai mon regard vers les oiseaux qui avaient terminé de boire. Je me levai pour partir quand je vis que non seulement, les professeurs me fixaient, mais également les autres élèves restés ici. Je m'inclinai de manière théâtrale avant de déclarer, le sourire aux lèvres:

\- Le spectacle est à présent terminé ! Vous pouvez quitter la salle ! Bonne journée !

Je pris mes paquets, les oiseaux se posèrent sur mes épaules, ma tête et le sommet de ma pile et je sortis de la salle en titubant quelque peu.

J'arrivai devant les escaliers mouvants. Je soupirai.

*Comment je vais monter dans les tours?*

\- Besoin d'aide, Laï? Tonna une voix grave.

Je tournai la tête et je vis des vêtements noirs me voler deux paquets.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur! Dis-je tandis qu'il partait vers la tour de Serdaigle.

Je le suivis en silence. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte de la salle commune. Je posai mon paquet et je réveillai l'oiseau gardien.

\- _Un homme est dans son canapé, en lisant tranquillement. Il est 1h00 du matin. Fatigué, il décide d'aller se coucher._

 _Il pose son livre sur la table et éteint toutes les lumières de son habitat. Il se dirige dans le noir vers son lit, avec un peu de mal, s'allonge, puis s'endort._

 _Le lendemain, à 9h00 du matin, l'homme se prépare un petit déjeuner et allume sa télé. Un flash info apparaît montrant que 50 000 personnes sont mortes tout près de chez lui._

 _L'homme se lève, se dirige par la fenêtre et se suicide. Pourquoi ?_

Je fis des yeux ronds.

\- De bonne humeur, votre oiseau. Ricana Snape à côté de moi.

\- Pas de commentaire.

*hmm, un suicide pour 50 000 personnes. Cet homme devait habiter dans une maison peu normale. La mort a frappé durant la nuit et la nuit, on a besoin de lumière pour se guider. Pas possible que ce soit en pleine terre, on a des lampadaires. Mais pas en mer. Et les bateaux ont besoin de lumière pour éviter les parois rocheuses. L'homme a éteint toutes ses lumières pour dormir. Habitait-il dans un phare? Essayons ça.*

\- L'homme habitait dans un phare, à 1 heure du matin, il a tout éteint, laissant les bateaux dans le noir. Il y a eu beaucoup d'accidents, d'où les 50 000 morts.

\- Bonne réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit et je me tournai vers Snape.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée. Dis-je m'inclinant avec respect.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et partit en coup de vent.

*Drôle d'oiseau, celui-là!*

\- Vous pensez trop fort, Miss! Me cria-t-il depuis le milieu des escaliers.

Je grognai avant de prendre les boîtes et d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Après avoir posé les paquets sur mon lit et nourris Sakura, je descendis dans la salle commune et j'écrivis les lettres.  
 **  
** _Coucou les filles!_

 _Je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas._

 _Poudlard n'est jamais ennuyeux mais vous me manquez toutes._

 _Merci beaucoup pour les robes, elles sont magnifiques et je sens que je vais me promener avec elles durant toutes les vacances possibles! Des problèmes d'eau chaude? Quelle horreur! Nous, y a pas grand chose. A part les trucs habituels, des chaudrons qui explosent, des colles nulles et autres trucs._

 _Je n'ai pas le droit de me promener dans le village à côté de Poudlard. On ne peut y aller qu'à partir de la troisième année._

 _Bref, j'ai hâte de vous revoir en juillet!_

 _Laïcifitra_

J'écrivis mon prénom et les autres élèves de la maison arrivèrent. Ils me saluèrent d'un signe de main et je leur répondis avant de reprendre mes lettres. Je décidai de répondre aux garçons.  
 **  
** _Coucou les mecs!_

 _Bonne déduction Sherlock! Je vais bien !_

 _Je suppose que vous aussi, vu le nombre de colles, haha! Je suis sûre que vos dessins sont jolis mais je ne crois pas que vos profs soient du même avis._

 _Bref, merci beaucoup pour votre cadeau. Il me fait vraiment plaisir, de plus que mon ancien commençait à se casser._

 _J'ai hâte de vous retrouver cet été!_

 _Laïcifitra_

 _P.S. Benoît, Vincent, si Christian est mort, vous allez avoir de gros problèmes avec une autre fille et moi._

Je fermai le second parchemin et je regardai celui de Maman. Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre, et surtout, que répondre. Je décidai de répondre plus tard. Je le pris et le posai dans mon dortoir. Les hiboux me suivirent, je leur attachai les lettres, ouvris la fenêtre et les laissai repartir. Je les observai en pensant à eux.

*Bon, on va pas s'ennuyer pendant des heures comme ça. Essayons les partitions qu'on m'a offert.*

Je pris une partition au bol et je regardai le titre. "The Imperial March."

-C'est que ça me dit un truc, ce titre, punaise. Mais quoi?

Je le posai sur mon lutrin et je chantai la mélodie. Un éclair de génie me traversa l'esprit.

\- Mais oui, Star Wars. Suis-je bête.

Les films ne m'avaient jamais très inspirée, un peu trop de bagarres pour moi mais le thème de Dark Vador me plaisait beaucoup. Je commençai à frotter les cordes.

 _9 janvier 1993_

Noël et nouvel an étaient désormais derrière moi et j'avais passé toutes mes journées à jouer de la musique avec mon violon dans le château. J'entendais souvent le matin le peu d'élèves parler d'un violon résonnant durant des heures. Ils mettaient ça sur le compte des fantômes. Cela m'arrangeait car je ne voulais pas qu'on me découvre et qu'on me harcèle pour apprendre des musiques de sorciers. Ils décrivaient les notes comme "harmonieuses" ou "étonnantes" voire "apaisantes". Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire un sourire en coin. Durant le temps que je passai dans les cachots à faire des potions, les premiers jours de janvier, je fus envoyée donner des potions à l'infirmière et j'entrevis par hasard, un truc en forme de chat. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir plus qu'elle m'avait jeté dehors.

Malheureusement, les vacances étaient terminées et il était temps de retourner à nos occupations de cours.

Je mangeais avec des amis quand j'entendis des voix dans mon dos. Des voix de professeurs.

\- Minerva, avez-vous entendu le violon cette nuit? La musique était magnifique. S'exclama la voix du directeur.

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu. C'était joli, je l'avoue. Qu'en pensez-vous Severus? Répondit McGonagall.

Il grommela un truc et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Je souris intérieurement. J'avais fait vibrer les notes du Fantôme de l'Opéra tard dans la nuit pour endormir les tableaux. Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils s'endormirent enfin et je ne pus rejoindre mon lit que deux heures après. La première heure était pour semer Rusard qui voulait mettre la main sur celui qui faisait "du tapage nocturne" et l'autre était pour répondre à l'énigme de la porte. Résultat: J'avais la tête dans mon coussin, tellement j'étais fatiguée.

\- T'as entendu la musique cette nuit, Laï? Me demanda Terry, assis à côté de moi.

\- Moui... Plus ou moins. Pourquoi?

\- Tu l'as trouvée comment? Je l'ai adoré, perso. C'était super!

Le trop-plein d'énergie de Terry me donnait mal à la tête et mon lit me manquait.

\- J'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe aux notes en elles-même. J'arrivai juste pas à dormir tranquillement. Heureusement qu'on est samedi.

\- Ben, tu peux dormir toute la journée! S'exclama Anthony.

\- Non, j'ai des potions sur le feu.

Les garçons firent des têtes exaspérées mais n'ajoutèrent rien.

Midi était passé et j'avais enfin terminé mes devoirs. Je me préparai à me rendre dans les cachots quand je regardai mon lit. Plus précisément, entre le lit et le sol. Un étui y était caché avec mon instrument. J'hésitai à prendre mon violon pour jouer une petite musique au professeur Snape pour son anniversaire. Et, au vu de son humeur du matin, je me dis que ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir et je le pris. Avec une petite lettre. Ou cas où je n'aurais pas le courage de le faire. Je saluai mes amis dans la salle commune et je partis.

J'arrivai devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Je grelottai.

*Punaise. Pourquoi il fait aussi froid dans ce maudit cachot!?*

Je toquai. Aucune réponse. Je toquai à nouveau. Toujours rien.

\- Professeur Snape? Vous êtes là?

Je tambourinai. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Snape de très très mauvais poil.

\- Savez-vous attendre les personnes quand elles ont besoin de se soulager, Miss?

Je restai plantée, rouge comme une tomate.

*Kesivientdire?*

-Hmpf. Pas très rapide aujourd'hui. Entrez.

Je secouai la tête et j'entrai dans son bureau.

\- Nous allons essayer une potion de niveau bien supérieur à celles des deuxièmes années.

Des étoiles d'espoir étincelèrent dans mes yeux.

\- La Goutte du Mort Vivant.

J'imaginai déjà le carnage que j'allais faire. Mes yeux s'assombrirent.

\- Pas de quoi paniquer, Laï. Je vais vous aider.

Je hochai la tête et je préparai le matériel. Une fois que tout fut installé, je me mis devant le chaudron et il se plaça à côté de moi.

\- Vous vous occupez du chaudron et moi, des ingrédients. Commençons.

Nous commençâmes la potion. Elle était complexe mais Snape s'en sortit à merveille. Pas un geste de travers, aucune goutte de concentration et les sourcils froncés. Je me surpris à le détailler un petit moment. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je détournai le regard vers la mixture. Il me passa les ingrédients en expliquant leur utilité, leurs caractéristiques et leur rareté.

\- Où vous procurez-vous ces ingrédients? S'ils sont si rares que ça, ils doivent avoir un prix exorbitant.

Cette question me rappela une vieille explication datant de l'école primaire moldue. Une histoire d'offre et de demande. C'était intéressant. Je fus tellement plongée dans mes souvenirs que je n'entendis pas la réponse de Snape.

\- Je vois que ça ne vous intéresse pas, finalement.

\- Hein? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je me repassais un souvenir en rapport avec le prix.

\- Hmpf. Mettez ceci.

Je mis l'ingrédient et il me tendit un flacon rempli.

\- De l'armoise? D'accord.

Je pris le liquide et j'allai le verser quand il prit ma main d'un geste brusque.

\- Ne faites pas n'importe quoi! Comme ça.

Il guida ma main et l'armoise se versa doucement dans le chaudron. La mixture vira au lilas.

Le reste de la potion se passa dans un silence absolu. Même les mouches ne faisaient pas de bruit. La potion était réussie. Pas parfaite, mais correct.

\- Bon, on y est arrivé. Cela a prit plus de temps que je ne croyais.

\- Monsieur, c'est une potion pour les sixièmes années et non pas pour les deuxièmes. Fis-je remarquer.

Grave erreur eus-je commise.

\- Oui, mais vous devriez pouvoir la faire facilement, étant mon assistante! Ce qu'on vient de faire, ne doit plus se reproduire! Vous ne faites pas attention et avec l'armoise, nous avons frôlé l'explosion! Espèce d'inconsciente! Vous devriez être à la hauteur d'un élève de cinquième année, minimum! Vous ne méritez pas que je vous enseigne les potions! Ni même d'être dans cette école!

Je le regardai exploser de fureur. Deux crises de rage en quelques jours, voilà qui était inédit. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être si en colère. J'écoutai son discours et les larmes montèrent. Il leva sa main droite et je pris instantanément peur. Je reculai vivement puis quittai la salle.

Je montai les étages du château à une très grande allure. Je me cachai dans des toilettes désertes et je pleurai.

\- Pitié qu'il ne voulait pas me frapper, pitié, pitié. Murmurai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu? On t'embête à cause de tes couettes? Demanda une voix fantomatique. La voix de Mimi.

Je nettoyai mon nez avec ma manche et je la regardai.

\- Pour rien. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Une Serdaigle qui sort de sa salle sans son sac? Voilà qui est bizarre.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Mais, il est là mon... Je regardai autour de moi.

-Merde! Mon sac! Où est-il?!

Je me levai et je commençai à tourner en rond en lançant des "merde" à tout va.

\- Snape! Merde! Il est chez Snape! Mais, il voudra sûrement pas que je rentre dans son bureau juste pour le récupérer. Que faire?

\- Il va te le rendre. Attends un peu. Dit Mimi d'une voix compatissante.

\- Mais, mais. Et mon instrument? Et la lettre? Raah! Il a raison, je suis une inconsciente.

Je m'effondrai sous le poids de ses paroles en tête et je me remis à pleurer.

* * *

Napf = gamelle

On se revoit au prochain chapitre ^^


	18. Ch 17: La créature

_Heyyy ~_

 _La fin de l'année approche (hourra \o/)_

 _Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 17: La créature_

 _Avril 1993_

Pâques était arrivé. Enfin. La fin du froid et le début des rhumes. Super. Il s'était passé pas mal de choses entre janvier et maintenant. La Saint-Valentin, des matches de Quidditch, le retour de mon sac et les cours de potions froids.

J'avais des responsabilités en tant qu'assistante et je venais aux cours particuliers, même s'ils se résumaient à faire des potions de différents niveaux, dans un silence de mort.

J'avais écris à ma mère des banalités et je décidai de ne rien lui raconter sur Noël. En parlant de sac, lorsque je l'avais trouvé, mon violon ne s'y trouvait plus. Ainsi que la lettre adressée à Snape. Cela faisait depuis quelques mois que je cherchais mon instrument dans chaque coin de l'école. Le couvre-feu était établi à dix-huit heures, environ. Et cette fois, plusieurs élèves étaient restés pour les vacances.

Je me trouvais avec mes amis, dans la salle commune, en cercle. Anthony, Terry, Michael, Padma et moi-même. Nous discutions des options de l'année prochaine.

\- Je pense que je vais prendre la Divination. On dit que tu fais rien durant le cours! Dit Terry.

\- Pourquoi pas. Ce serait sympa. Répondit Anthony.

\- Oh oui! Je viens avec vous! S'exclama Padma, joyeuse.

\- J'aime pas la Divination. Trop vague pour moi. Dis-je.

\- Mais t'aimes quoi? A part les potions? Me demanda Michael.

\- Ben... Les animaux, les langues et... C'est tout. Quoique...

\- Tu peux prendre Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Etudes des Runes.

\- Ouais, j'avais oublié que j'étais dans une école sorcière. Je pense que je vais les prendre.

Nous notâmes sur nos parchemins les cours optionnels avant de nous diriger vers le bureau de notre directeur pour les lui donner. Je toquai à la porte.

\- Entrez! S'exclama la petite voix de Flitwick.

Nous entrâmes et je regardai un peu la décoration. Des rideaux bleus accrochés à la fenêtre, des étoiles suspendues au plafond, faisant ainsi du plafond l'espace en plus petit. Et des livres. Beaucoup de livres. Le bureau en bois clair du professeur était au milieu de la pièce et Flitwick nous sourit depuis sa chaise haute.

\- Bonjour, chers élèves! Que puis-je pour vous?

\- Euh, nous voudrions vous donner nos choix de cours optionnels de troisième année.

Le directeur sourit encore plus.

\- Bien sûr! Donnez-les moi, s'il vous plait.

Nous les déposâmes sur le bureau et Flitwick les parcourut rapidement.

\- Je constate que Miss Menoud prend l'étude des Runes. Bonne initiative. C'est très intéressant. Mais je suis un peu déçu que les autres prennent la Divination.

Les garçons et Padma parurent un peu gênés et se mirent à regarder les livres aux étagères.

\- Je suis désolé pour le couvre-feu, mes chers.

\- Ne soyez pas désolé. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Dis-je en tentant de le rassurer.

\- Si seulement on savait où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets ou l'identité de l'agresseur...

Il soupira.

* Ah oui. C'est vrai. J'avais un peu zappé cette histoire.*

\- Je voulais vous demander, ces murs ne sont pas vides, non? Demandai-je.

\- Non, ils ne sont pas vides. Répondit-il. Les canalisations passent par les murs. Pourquoi?

\- Par curiosité.

* Des canalisations? Est-ce que... Non, c'est stupide.*

\- Que pensez-vous du prochain match de Quidditch, professeur? Demanda Terry.

\- Je parie que Gryffondor va gagner ce match contre Poufsouffle haut la main! Et vous?

\- Pareil! Répliqua Terry.

\- Aussi! Dit Anthony.

\- Egalement! Ajouta Michael.

\- Sûrement! Ajouta encore Padma.

\- Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Terminai-je.

Flitwick cligna des yeux.

\- Vous ne pariez pas, Miss?

\- Non, elle hait le Quidditch! S'exclama Terry avant que je ne puisse répondre.

\- Oh. C'est rare. Dit le directeur d'un ton d'étonnement.

\- Peut-être mais moi, je préfère largement le football. D'ailleurs, je me demande où se passe la prochaine coupe du monde.

Les garçons parlèrent de Quidditch avec Flitwick pendant que Padma et moi, nous regardâmes les étoiles au plafond.

Nous sortîmes finalement du bureau une heure plus tard et nous croisâmes Snape marcher à toute allure vers le bureau de Flitwick.

Le jour du match de Quidditch arriva et tout le monde était excité et spéculait sur les performances d'Harry. Je voulus manger avec lui pour le détendre mais Malefoy me rattrapa devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- Laïcifitra! Tu veux manger avec nous, pour une fois? Demanda-t-il.

\- D'accord. Mais Je sens que Parkison et moi, on va se mettre de la bouffe partout.

\- Haha. T'inquiète. Allez, viens.

Je marchai dans la salle avec lui. Nous discutâmes de nos cours optionnels. Il avait prit Divination et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Au moins un cours que nous aurions ensemble. Je m'assis à la table des vert et argent, à côté d'une fille que je connaissais pas et en face d'un garçon de couleur noir.

\- Blaise, je te présente Laïcifitra. L'assistante de notre directeur. Laï, c'est Blaise.

\- Enchantée Blaise. Dis-je en souriant.

\- De même, Laï. Dit-il, aussi stoïque qu'une pierre.

Parkinson, assise à côté de Drago, me fusilla du regard avant de changer de place et s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Toujours dans mes pattes, hein? Demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Ben, j'y peux rien si Drago m'invite à manger avec vous. Ecoute, je te propose une entente cordiale. Une sorte de paix entre nous.

Elle haussa un sourcil, méfiante. Je tentai la main vers elle.

\- La paix? Demandai-je.

\- Si tu me laisses Drago... D'accord.

\- Je te le laisse.

Nous nous serrâmes la main, en signe d'entente et nous commençâmes à discuter de différents sujets, elle, Drago, Blaise et moi.

\- Y a Snape qui nous fixe du regard. Murmura Blaise.

Parkinson et moi, nous nous tournâmes et je rencontrai les yeux noirs et froids de Snape. Je détournai très vite le regard et je fis semblant de m'intéresser au Quidditch.

Je quittai la table et je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque en voulant vérifier quelque chose. Je saluai Mme Pince avant de regarder les livres sur les créatures magiques. J'en pris un sur les êtres liés à l'eau et je me posai à une table. Je cherchai le sommaire mais bien sûr, les sommaires n'existaient jamais dans les livres les plus importants. Alors, je me mis à feuilleter le livre dans l'espoir de tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

Arrivée à la page 132, je vis le dessin d'un gros serpent. Je lis le titre.

\- Basilic. Hm?

Je lis la description en profondeur et je découvris des facultés très intéressantes.

\- Il est le prédateur naturel des araignées. Je veux une bestiole comme ça, moi aussi. Mais...

Je me remémorai les paroles d'Hagrid. Les araignées fuyaient quelque chose. Même les acromantules fuyaient.

\- Mais bien sûr! Voilà la solution! Vite!

Je sortis en trombe de la bibliothèque et je tombai sur Hermione qui courrait en ma direction.

\- Hermione! Je sais ce qui se promène dans les murs de l'école!

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui! Viens vite!

Nous courûmes dans la bibliothèque et je montrai le basilic du doigt.

\- Voilà ce qui se promène! Un basilic! Il se déplace dans les canalisations du château!

Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes et elle s'écria.

\- Il faut aller avertir les enseignants! Allons-y!

\- Allons-y Alonso! Dis-je.

Elle déchira la page, écrivit le mot "tuyaux" dessus et nous ressortîmes en courant. Puis, Hermione s'arrêta.

\- Tu fais quoi?! Demandai-je.

\- Je regarde dans le miroir.

\- Tas un miroir sur toi?!

\- ça peut toujours servir. Fit-elle remarquer.

Je regardai également et je vis deux yeux jaunes nous fixer.

\- N.. Commençai-je.

Je sentis mes membres se raidir et ma conscience partir.

*Non... Il nous a eu.*

* * *

 _Pff... Celle-là. Je vous propose un autre style au prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça va pas trop vous dépayser xD_

 _J'ai glissé une référence ici. L'avez-vous trouvé? ^^_


	19. Ch 18: De l'autre côté

_Heyyy ~_

 _Happy Halloween! (même si c'est déjà fini mais je le souhaite, na! ^^)_

 _Je vous laisse ce chapitre plus court mais différent ~_

 _Et merci pour vos reviews! ça fait plaisir! ^^_

P.S. Je sais que le titre est pourri, mais j'ai rien trouvé :')

* * *

 _Chapitre 18: De l'autre côté_

 _Quelques mois plus tôt_

Lors de son anniversaire, il avait été dans une colère permanente du matin au soir. Et il avait rejeté toute sa rage sur Laïcifitra. Elle était au bord des larmes et elle s'était enfuie lorsqu'il avait levé sa main pour se gratter la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi à ce mouvement. Elle était partie et il shoota son sac, oublié au sol. Il entendit un "crac" sonore. Il ouvrit la sacoche et sortit un vieux violon, brisé en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Putain.

Il regarda l'instrument un petit moment et fit un lien avec la musique qui parcourait le château, la nuit. Une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit et conclu que son assistante était le violoniste fantôme. Ou du moins, il pensait.

Une chose de couleur bleue attira son regard. Une lettre, au sol, fermée. Il la ramassa et l'ouvrit.

 _Cher Professeur Snape,_

 _Je sais que vous êtes de très mauvaise humeur, mais je tenais à vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire._

 _Je voudrais vous chanter une petite chanson accompagnée de mon violon, ce soir. Peut-être que vous vous sentirez mieux après._

 _Bien à vous._

 _Laïcifitra_

 _P.S. Devinez la chanson! :D_

Il était surpris qu'elle pense à son anniversaire et sur le fait de le souhaiter de manière polie et plus ou moins discrète. Une vraie Serdaigle.

Il se surprit à sourire et a espérer sa chanson. Il secoua la tête.

\- Elle ne viendra pas. Pas après ça.

Il décida de garder la lettre et le violon cassé. Il irait en acheter un nouveau pour son anniversaire. Il garda également l'archet brisé. Celui-ci commençait à se casser de toute manière et elle en avait reçu un nouveau, à Noël. Il l'avait vu.

Les mois passèrent et les cours particuliers furent silencieux et pesant. Laïcifitra était sombre. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il se sentait, plus ou moins, responsable de son état, plutôt mourir que de l'avouer.

Il avait même été dans un magasin moldu, durant un week-end, chercher un nouveau violon. Le vendeur avait très vite compris qu'il n'y connaissait rien en la matière et se contenta de lui laisser le choix de la couleur. Il revint, son paquet sous le bras et espérait qu'elle serait contente de ce cadeau pour son anniversaire. Il espérait également qu'elle le pardonnerait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de vouloir qu'on le pardonne, il avait déjà essayé et échoué lamentablement. Mais, il était prêt à réessayer et puis, il l'appréciait bien malgré sa curiosité et son tempérament. Il cacha le paquet dans ses appartements et commença à compter les jours avant de s'en débarrasser.

 _Lendemain de_ _l'agression_

Il couru dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Il devait aller la voir. Il défonça la porte et la trouva, étendue, les yeux grands ouvert, raide sur le lit. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur une chaise à côté. Il l'observait.

Severus était en colère. En colère contre lui-même et contre elle. Son assistante avait été pétrifiée sans qui n'y ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il était en colère qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour se mettre en danger.

Ses longs cheveux bruns clair étaient dans tout les sens, lui donnant un air de folle sorti de Sainte-Mangouste. Ses yeux turquoise regardant droit devant, immobile et son corps tout aussi immobile. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée en porcelaine. Il soupira.

En temps normal, il aurait pas prit autant d'attention à une élève d'une autre maison que la sienne mais il ne sut pourquoi, mais il se sentait encore plus responsable de ce qui lui était arrivée. Pomfresh arriva.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Severus, ils vont bientôt revenir à la normale. Dès que les mandragores seront à maturité.

Il garda le silence. Mais il se jura intérieurement de faire les antidotes au plus vite.

Les jours suivants passèrent à vitesse réduite. Il se surprit à plusieurs reprises à espérer que Laïcifitra passe la porte avec un sourire et son habituel "bonjour professeur!". Il reprit son travail en soupirant.

La fin de l'année approchait et les mandragores arrivèrent enfin à maturité. Mais un deuxième message indiqua qu'un enlèvement s'était produit. Ginny Weasley, la dernière de la flopée rousse avait été enlevé. Les professeurs se réunissaient et discutèrent de la situation plus que préoccupante.

Lockhart arriva en retard et se prit touts ses arguments de début d'année en pleine face. En particulier celles de Snape. A la fin de la réunion, Snape commença à préparer les antidotes pour les élèves pétrifiés.

Il passa la nuit dans son bureau, devant son chaudron à mélanger, écraser et couper les ingrédients. Le lendemain, il sourit face à la solution devant ses yeux. Il le mit dans des flacons et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, Pomfresh accueillit avec joie ses flacons. Elle les vola de sa main et se mit au travail de les réveiller. Colin Crivey fut le premier à bouger, suivi de Justin Finch-Fletchey, puis de Hermione Granger qui commençait déjà à s'inquiéter de un papier disparu. Il soupira.

Et enfin, Laïcifitra Menoud bougea les yeux. Il fut plus que soulagé de voir ses yeux cligner et ses membres se tendre et se détendre.

* * *

 _Voilaï! J'espère que ce petit changement ne vous a pas trop dépaysé. ^^_

 _Il n'y aura que très très peu de chapitres de ce genre... à moins que Laï ne se fasse encore pétrifiée. Mais c'est pas prévu._

 _Et une review ne tue pas... enfin, pas pour l'instant. *rire sadique*_


	20. Ch 19: La fin d'une année mouvementée

_Hey ~_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et merci à ceux qui regardent sans dire quelque chose! ^^_

 _On va enfin terminer cette année et il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire en avance à nouveau xD_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

 _Nadia: A quand la suite?_ **MAINTENANT! :D**

* * *

 _Chapitre 19: La fin d'une année mouvementée_

Je retrouvai gentiment la vue, ma conscience revint. Je me sentais revivre. Je bougeai les yeux et je vis le plafond familier de l'infirmerie et j'entendis une voix aiguë demander un papier. Je bougeai la tête et j'essayai tant bien que mal de lever mon tronc. Je vis Hermione debout, me regarder et s'avancer vers moi.

\- Laï! On est vivantes! Harry a réussi! Il a vaincu le basilic! Me cria-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

\- Ouais. Il a fait une partie du boulot. Mais je pense pas que ce soit la mort du serpent qui nous a libéré.

Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda avec un regard interrogatif. Je me levai et je pointai du doigt la porte d'entrée, enfin, la forme noire s'y trouvant.

\- C'est lui qui nous a réanimé. Dis-je avec fierté.

La masse s'avança. Elle me fixa avec un regard neutre. Cette chose, nommée Snape, s'arrêta juste devant moi et Hermione.

\- Comment allez-vous, Miss? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais bien. Et c'est grâce à vous. Merci.

Je m'inclinai profondément devant lui avant de foncer le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Merci, merci, merci! Répétai-je. Je le lâchai et je me mis à tournoyer sur moi-même avec un grand sourire.

Je dansai de joie sous les regards amusés ou choqués de ceux présent dans la pièce.

\- Miss Menoud. Arrêtez de gesticuler partout. Je vais finir par croire que vous avez trop d'énergie. -

Mais j'ai trop d'énergie et je suis heureuse. Alors je danse! Je continuai à danser et à chanter mon bonheur.

-Bon, je vais vous faire des tests avant de vous lâcher. Merci Severus.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie.

\- Bien, chers élèves. Asseyez-vous sur vos lit, je vais vous examiner un par un.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et balançai mes pieds dans le vide en attendant. Elle commença chez Colin, chez qui elle passa un peu plus de deux heures. Puis elle alla vers Justin qui me fixait avec un air profondément choqué. Je lui souris. Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec lui, elle passa voir Hermione. Elle était tellement affairée qu'elle n'avait pas vu Justin se lever et venir s'asseoir sur mon lit.

\- On est en vie, enfin. Déclara-t-il.

\- Oui. Depuis le temps. On doit probablement être dans une des semaines d'examens. Madame Pomfresh, quel jour sommes-nous?

\- Nous sommes le 23 mai, Miss. Répondit-elle et reprit son examen d'Hermione.

\- Ah, bientôt ton anniversaire, Laï. Dit Justin avec un sourire.

\- Laïcifitra? C'est toi? Me demanda Colin.

\- Euh, oui. Pourquoi?

\- On dit que tu es la seule personne à parler avec des élèves de toutes les maisons. C'est possible?

Je rougis légèrement.

\- Euh, oui je parle avec plusieurs personnes. Je m'en fiche un peu des maisons. C'est juste un moyen pour nous séparer les uns des autres, selon moi. Et faut croire que c'est possible. Dis-je, un peu évasive.

\- D'ailleurs, t'as de la chance que son appareil photo soit cassé, Laï! Sinon, il aurait prit ton câlin avec la chauve-souris en photo! Dis Justin en rigolant.

\- C'est pas avec moi qu'il aurait eu des problèmes. C'est Snape qui lui aurait enlevé des points. Répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

L'infirmière s'approcha de moi et lança un regard noir à Justin avant de se mettre à m'examiner.

\- Les yeux... C'est bon. Puis, les joues, les cheveux, le nez et la bouche... Tout est en ordre.

Elle me fit des tests de réflexes, de vision, d'écoute et plein d'autres et le soir arriva. Elle nous lâcha enfin pour aller manger. La Grande Salle était bondée d'élèves en pyjamas en train de fêter la victoire d'Harry. Hermione fonça vers Harry en criant à tout-va :

\- Tu l'as vaincu!

Tu l'as vaincu! Justin et moi approchâmes de lui. Il s'excusa à Harry durant de longues minutes et moi je le félicitai pour sa victoire sur cette bestiole.

\- Bravo mais dommage, elle faisait fuir les araignées...

Harry, Hermione et Justin me firent des yeux ronds.

\- ben quoi? C'est vrai... Mais autant qu'elle soit morte même si je vais devoir refaire ennemi/ennemi avec ces trucs à huit pattes.

Ils explosèrent de rire et je les suivi avant de finalement rejoindre ma table où l'on m'accueillit à bras ouvert.

\- On a cru ne plus te revoir bouger! Me cria Terry en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Héhé, remercie le gars à lunettes. Et les professeurs.

Je me dégageai de lui et je fis un câlin aux autres et une fille blonde s'approcha de moi.

\- Luna? Tu es revenue?

\- je ne suis jamais partie, juste redoublée.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Je la pris aussi dans mes bras et je l'invitai à manger avec nous. Je mourais de faim. Nous festoyions tous ensemble quand McGonagall fit une annonce :

\- Chers élèves, en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, tous les examens sont annulés!

Les autres élèves explosèrent de joie. Je me levai et je dansai sur le côté en chantant haut et fort "We Are The Champions" des Beatles. D'autres élèves me rejoignirent dans le chant et la danse. On était une drôle de troupe avec plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons. Mêmes des Serpentard chantaient et fête dura toute la nuit et Hagrid s'incrusta vers 3 heures du matin, ce qui redonna une nouvelle vague de joie à l'ensemble de la salle.

Les derniers mois se passèrent dans une ambiance de détente. Plus de cours de défense contre le forces du mal, plus de Lockhart. Je dansais à tout-va dans les couloirs comme une débile. Il ne me manquait que mon violon et ça aurait été parfait.

En ce jour de 26 juin, pratiquement tous les élèves de Serdaigle me souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue une sorte d'icône de la maison, la représentante. Mais après les vacances, ils auraient sûrement oublié. Je descendis les escaliers qui menaient vers mon petit déjeuner, je m'assis à ma table et je mangeai mes tartines avec du avais-je réussi à avoir du Nutella dans un endroit pareil? Ben, j'avais quelque peu demandé aux elfes d'en faire et aucun n'avait refusé. Ils m'avaient promis d'en faire pour chaque matin. Alors, je mangeai chaque matin du Nutella.

Plusieurs cris d'oiseaux se firent entendre et celui d'un corbeau sortit du lot. Il se posa près de moi en croassant. Il transportait un assez gros paquet.

\- Salut toi. Comment as-tu pu transporter ça tout seul? Bah, je vais te détacher.

Il croassa encore.

\- C'est bon, pas besoin de s'énerver!

Je pris la ficelle et j'enlevai le nœud. Le corbeau picora dans mon assiette les miettes de ma tartine pendant que j'ouvris la boîte.

Je réprimai un énorme cri de joie. Un violon! Un tout nouveau violon! Il était noir aux reflets bleus et parsemé de petites poussières blanches. Il ressemblait à un ciel étoilé. Je l'adorais et j'avais déjà hâte de l'essayer. Je vis une petite note sur le côté. Je la pris et j'y vis un mot:

Pardon.

* Qui a écrit ça? Bah, je verrais plus tard.*

Je passai le reste de ma journée à me promener dans les couloirs en faisant vibrer les murs de sons. Le soir arriva et je me rendis au bureau de Snape. Je toquai et j'entrai dans la pièce. Snape se tenait debout à quelques pas de la porte.

\- Bonsoir, Laï. Me dit-il.

\- Bonsoir, professeur. Dis-je en entrant dans le bureau.

Nous passâmes la soirée à faire une potion et à discuter des évènements passés. J'avais enfin rangé mes affaires dans mon sac quand il me demanda d'une voix neutre.

\- Il vous plait?

\- Pardon?

\- Votre violon. Il vous plait?

J'écarquillai les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser.

*Le message! C'était son écriture! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt? C'est lui!*

Je lui sortis l'un de mes plus grands sourires avant de répondre d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Oui, il est superbe! Merci! Mais pourquoi ce message?

Il commença à regarder les murs.

\- Pour m'excuser. Lâcha-t-il comme si c'était la fin du monde.

\- Ben, ça alors, le professeur Snape qui s'excuse... C'est pas courant.

\- En effet.

\- Je vous pardonne. Dis-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu.-

\- ... Merci.

Un petit blanc gênant s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- Et vous avez une réponse?

\- Une réponse? Demandai-je.

\- Felix Felicis ou Philtre d'Amour? Dit-il.

\- Oh... Non, je n'ai toujours pas la réponse. Après une année autant riche en... euh... trucs bizarres, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Je pouffai de rire en pensant à tous ces évènements. Je vis Snape se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Au revoir professeur!

Je mis le pied gauche dehors avant de me retourner vers lui.

\- Professeur, avez-vous brisé mon instrument le 9 janvier, par hasard?

\- Oui et par la même occasion, percé le secret du violoniste fantôme. Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Haha! Et oui, je suis celle qui fait vibrer le château.

\- Je devrais vous enlever des points pour ne pas avoir respecté le couvre-feu. Menaça-t-il.

\- Vous pouvez mais ça ne changera pas le fait que c'est Gryffondor qui va l'emporter. Mais, s'il vous plait, ne dites pas à Rusard que c'est moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver à nettoyer des trophées quand je suis sensée être avec vous.

Il afficha un sourire mauvais.

* Merde! La boulette!*

\- On pourrait négocier... Dit-il.

Nous négociâmes. Et l'accord fut enfin réglé. J'avais son silence sur cette info et moi, je devais travailler encore plus dur sur mes potions et le violon.

\- Ah oui! Je n'ai toujours pas joué la chanson de votre anniversaire! Dis-je, comme une illumination, Mais... c'est que le musique colle mieux avec mon jour qu'au votre.

J'affichai une mine dépité. Je voulais lui jouer "joyeux anniversaire" au violon. Mais le sien était passé depuis cinq mois et c'était le mien.

\- Vous pouvez en jouer une autre. Celle que vous nous bassinez depuis le début de l'année, par exemple. Proposa-t-il.

\- "Bassinez"? Mais elle est belle, cette mélodie! M'indignai-je, outrée.

\- Si elle est si belle que ça, faites-la moi écouter.

\- Euh... vous êtes vous-même, une contradiction. Je reviens dans une demi-heure.

Je sortis du bureau et je fonçai vers la tour de revins une demi-heure plus tard, comme je l'avais annoncé. Je commençais à être habituée de devoir me casser la tête pendant vingt minutes devant la porte et les dix dernières minutes à courir d'un couloir à l'autre et d'un escalier à un autre entre la salle commune et les cachots. Je toquai à nouveau avant d'entrer.

\- Me voilà. Dis-je.

\- Allez-y. M'ordonna-t-il.

\- Vous voulez pas vous asseoir? Ce serait mieux pour écouter la musique. Proposai-je pour gagner un peu de temps.

Fallait dire que je stressais à mort. Je n'avais jamais joué devant une autre personne que mes amis. Mais même eux, dansaient à côté de moi sans vraiment m'écouter ou me regarder manier le violon. Jouer de la musique devant un public, aussi peu et étrange était-il, qui ne ferait que m'écouter et m'observer sans danser ou chanter... Il allait me juger et mon cœur s'emballa tant, je redoutais de faire une faute. Il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur son bureau mal rangé. Je soufflai. Je testai vite la tension des corde. Elles étaient bonnes et Snape me fixait.

*Allez, fais comme si il n'était pas, là. Joue pour toi.*

Je posai l'archet sur les cordes et je commençai. Mon bras droit bougea de façon souple, mes yeux étaient fermés et mon corps se mouvait au rythme de la chanson. Snape était silencieux. Tellement silencieux qu'il m'arrivait de me demander s'il dormait. Je dansais et dansais, si bien que je me sentis de mieux en mieux et pris de l'assurance dans mes gestes. Aucune note fausse ne retentit et aucune note ne fut oubliée. Je terminai la musique par une grande inclinaison de mon buste, position que je tins un petit moment dans un grand silence. Je me relevai et je me risquai à ouvrir un œil pour voir Snape.

Il dormait. Profondément.

Je haussai les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il dormir? Je m'approchai à pas de loup de lui. Son visage avait l'air calme. Sûrement les seuls moments où il devait être tranquille. Je souris avant de partir à la recherche d'un bout de parchemin et d'une plume. J'en trouvai sur le bureau et je mis à écrire.

 _Professeur Snape,_

 _J'espère que vous avez bien dormi quand vous lirez ceci._

 _Je tiens à dire que vous êtes un bien piètre public. Même piètre est trop gentil, je vous donne un "T" pour votre prestation._

 _Bonne vacances._

 _P.S. Je vous pardonne pour tout. (^_^)_

Je déposai le parchemin à côté de lui et je sortis doucement et sans bruit du bureau.

* * *

 _Et voilà. La deuxième année est terminée. Merci de me suivre, ça me fait plaisir, et les reviews aussi ^^_


	21. Ch 20: Vacances

_Hey!_

 _Voici la suite!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 20: Vacances ordinaires_

 _1er Août 1993_

Je jouais avec mes amis dans la campagne montagneuse de Suisse. Je pris le ballon et je fonçai droit devant moi. Laeticia me barrant le chemin, je la contournai par la droite mais Vincent me tacla pour voler le ballon. Je mangeai l'herbe.

\- Laï! Tout va bien? Me demanda Joëlle.

\- Oui, oui. Répondis-je avant de me relever.

Je courus vers mon camp et je parvins à prendre le ballon d'un coup de tête. Le ballon arriva aux pieds de Christian qui fonça vers l'autre camp et shoota à plus de cinq mètres du but. La gardienne, Chloé, cria et se mit en position fœtale. Le ballon passa à un mètre d'elle et la haie stoppa sa course.

\- GOAL! Cria Joëlle.

\- Le match est fini! Annonça mon grand-père, à côté du terrain. L'équipe de Laïcifitra à gagné.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié qu'il me nomme par mon prénom complet. Mais je devais faire avec.

\- Laï, peux-tu prendre Holmgeir? Me cria Oma.

Oma, c'était le surnom que je donnais à ma grand-maman. Elle était d'origine suisse-allemande mais me parlait en français, seulement si mes amis étaient avec moi. Je hochai la tête et je me dirigeai vers la maison avec quelques amies.

Je penchai ma tête au-dessus du berceau, dans lequel se trouvait mon petit frère. Il avait des cheveux noirs, de grands yeux bruns et un tout petit corps. Il était adorable. Il nous regardait avec un sourire. Holmgeir, mon petit frère. Il était né le 26 mars de cette année. Il avait donc un peu plus de quatre mois et, déjà, il faisait ses caprices. Il tendit ses bras vers moi, je le pris et le portai le plus délicatement possible.

\- Il est tellement chou. Dit Laeti en lui souriant.

\- Tellement. Ajouta Chloé en secouant son index devant ses yeux.

Il essayait d'attraper le doigt, sans grand succès. Il commença à pleurer.

\- Pff, toi et tes caprices. Tiens, voilà mon doigt. Lui dis-je.

Il sourit, prit mon doigt avec ses mains et le mit dans sa bouche. Il avait l'air si heureux.

\- Laï. Tu as reçu une lettre. Me cria Maman depuis la cuisine.

\- J'arrive.

Je laissai mes amies dans le salon et je vins dans la cuisine. Je vis un corbeau sur le bord de la fenêtre avec un bout de parchemin.

\- Drôle de hibou. Fit remarquer Maman.

\- En effet.

Je libérai l'animal de son bout de papier et je le dépliai.

 _Miss Menoud,_

 _Voici vos devoirs pour la rentrée._

 _Vous devrez réussir à préparer les potions suivantes:_

 _\- Wiggenweld_

 _\- Contre les furoncles_

 _\- Ratatinage_

 _\- Philtre de Confusion_

 _\- Aiguise-Méninges ( elle est normalement pour les quatrièmes mais vous vous en sortirez)_

 _N'oubliez pas de m'apporter un échantillon de vos potions à la rentrée._

 _Severus Snape_

Je soupirai. Nous étions le premier août et il ne m'envoyait ses devoirs que maintenant? Je relâchai un second soupir.

\- C'est de qui? Demanda ma mère, visiblement énervée.

\- De mon professeur de potions. Il m'envoie des devoirs à faire. A un mois de la rentrée. Quel imbécile.

\- Laïcifitra! Ton langage!

\- Je crois pas qu'il me comprenne encore. Il est très jeune. Et je suis polie, là, encore. Je vais le reposer, ce petit schnoupf.

Je sortis de la cuisine et je déposai Holmgeir dans son berceau. Il agita ses bras pour m'inciter à le reprendre mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

\- J'ai proposé à tes amis de rester fêter le 1er Août avec dit Opa, mon grand père.

\- C'est cool. Répondis-je, distraite.

Papa n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis notre arrivée ici. Je n'osai pas demander à Maman pourquoi. J'avais posé quelques questions à Oma au sujet de Papa. Sur sa bipolarité, en particulier. Elle m'avait répondu qu'il avait toujours été un homme qui changeait vite d'humeur et elle avait lâché une information des plus intrigante.

"- Il a commencé à avoir d'étranges idées et principes, surtout depuis qu'il sait à qui il appartient."

Cette réponse m'incita à fouiller dans les archives familiaux mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où elle les avait rangé et elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de me le dire. Je devrais chercher par moi-même, une fois de plus. Triste vie.

Je passai le dernier mois entre les cris d'Holmgeir, les potions, les amis et fouiller la maison dans tout les sens.

 _25 août_

J'étais rentrée à la maison sous une tempête de pluie. Fantastique. Je voulais déjà retourner chez mes grands-parents, il y faisait beau, au moins. Mais bon, il ne restait que quelques jours avant la rentrée et je devais passer par le Chemin de Traverse.

Maman et moi arrivâmes devant la boutique de vêtements et je demandai un nouvel uniforme parce que mon ancien était un peu trop petit. La jupe avait fait place à une mini-jupe et la chemise à une autre chemise trop petite. Celle-ci était, d'ailleurs, toujours entre les mains de mon frère qui la mâchouillait, à la maison. Et je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille qui ne savait pas trouver un nouvel uniforme.

\- Dis, tu as besoin de nouveaux livres? Me demanda Maman.

\- Oui. Alors, Le Monstrueux livre des Monstres, l'Aide aux Runes et des dictionnaires de runes. Ainsi que les livres de niveau supérieur des autres matières.

\- Je le savais mais je ne n'aurais jamais pensé que tu devrais prendre ce livre... Je vais te prêter mon Monstrueux livre des Monstres, pas besoin d'un deuxième exemplaire.

\- Il a quoi ce livre? Il est vivant?

\- Oui. Déclara-t-elle, sérieuse.

Je souris, puis j'éclatai de rire. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers nous avec un air amusé.

\- Haha! Mais oui, et tu me diras que dans une dizaines d'années, on ira à des concerts d'hologrammes! Un livre vivant, on aura tout entendu. Haha!

Je me calmai et je regardai ma mère pincer ses lèvres.

\- T'en veux la preuve? Tu le verras à la , on entre dans Fleury et Bott.

Nous entrâmes dans la librairie et je vis un libraire avec des gants et une canne se diriger vers nous.

\- Elève de troisième année? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Répondis-je.

Il allait repartir quand Maman lui cria après.

\- Pas besoin du livre monstrueux, je lui passerai mon exemplaire.

Il revint vers nous, soulagé.

\- Alors, quels livres souhaitez-vous?

\- Manuel de cours moyen de métamorphose, livre des sorts et enchantement de niveau 3, des dictionnaires de rune et Aide à l'étude des runes.

Il afficha une mine réjouie.

\- Une élève qui étudie les runes, c'est super. Vous allez voir, une fois qu'on a comprit comment elles se positionnent, on peut comprendre des textes aussi longs que la trilogie du "Seigneur des Anneaux".

Il partit en courant dans les rayons de la boutique et revint avec les livres.

\- Tenez, mesdames! Nous payâmes et nous sortîmes.

Je vis, au loin, un garçon avec des lunettes se diriger vers nous. Il me vit et me salua.

\- Salut Laï.

\- Coucou Harry. Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, ça va. Et toi?

\- Tranquille. Je te présente ma mère. Maman, Harry.

\- Enchantée Harry. Laïcifitra m'a parlé de toi et de tes exploits.

Il avait l'air gêné.

\- Il n'y a rien de glorieux, madame.

\- Si. Tu as sauvé l'école et des élèves dont te remercierai jamais assez.

\- Maman, techniquement, c'est pas lui qui nous a ramené à la vie...

\- Bref, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer! Et je trouve que tu es le parfait mélange de James et Lily.

Maman me prit par le bras et je fis un salut de la main à Harry qu'il me renvoya et je fus entraînée vers la Ménagerie Magique.

\- Maman, pourquoi tu veux pas avouer que tu es plutôt reconnaissante envers le professeur Snape?

\- Je refuse de donner ma gratitude à cet homme, Laïcifitra. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le fréquenter.

\- Tu confonds la signification de "fréquenter" avec "prendre des cours avancés"... Et il est pas méchant.

\- Tu ne le connais -t-elle.

Je me tus et nous continuâmes nos courses.

 _30 août_

J'étais de plus en plus impatiente de rentrer à Poudlard mais comme le temps semblait ne pas être de mon avis, il me fit patienter. Je jouai avec ma console mais j'écoutai plus les musiques que je ne touchai aux boutons. Nous avions acquis un ordinateur et également internet. J'avais assez vite appris les bases et je me débrouillais bien.

Le soir était arrivé et je me trouvai devant mon miroir afin de faire le point sur l'uniforme.

La jupe était enfin d'une taille assez longue pour ne pas montrer ma culotte à chaque fois que je devais me baisser. Ma chemise et mon pull étaient ajustés, ma cravate allait encore très bien. Mes jambes avaient pris du volume et mes hanches aussi. Je n'avais pas une culotte de cheval mais mes fesses étaient rebondies. Et pas qu'un peu.

*Génétique, quand tu nous tiens!* Pensai-je.

J'avais d'ailleurs appris à devenir une femme, durant ces vacances, puisque je pouvais à présent engendrer la vie.

En gros, j'avais mes règles. Quelle galère.

J'entendis des cris, puis des pas venir vers ma chambre. Je regardai et je vis mon père entrer comme un taureau en colère. Il était rouge et me regarda d'un air mauvais avant de me pousser contre le mur.

\- Aïe! Hurlai-je.

Il leva sa main et me flanqua une énorme baffe. Si puissante que j'en perdis l'équilibre. Je me retrouvai à genoux devant lui. Je tremblai de peur.

\- Laisse-la! Hurla ma mère, au pied de ma chambre.

\- Hmpf. Ce n'est que le début. Tu m'entends Laïcifitra? Le début de ta formation.

Il sortit, fou de rage. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Maman s'approcha de moi et avança ses bras vers moi. Je reculai, instinctivement.

\- Laisse-moi, Maman. S'il te plait.

Elle n'insista pas et sortit de ma chambre sans un bruit.

 _1er Septembre_

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé et je n'avais pas fermé l'œil depuis la raclée que je m'étais prise. J'avais la mine sombre, une marque rouge sur la joue gauche et des énormes cernes sous les yeux. Mes parents étaient frais et contents de voir le train rouge. Holmgeir regardait tout autour de lui, fasciné par ces couleurs. Je donnai ma valise à un homme dans le train et je retournai vers mes parents en attendant le départ.

\- Puis-je prendre Holmgeir? Demandai-je à Maman.

Elle me le tendit, je le pris avec douceur sous le regard noir de mon père.

\- Allez, tu vas me manquer, toi. Petite boule capricieuse! Lui dis-je.

Un appel se fit entendre. Mais ce n'était pas le contrôleur. C'était Hermione qui fonçait vers moi.

\- Salut Laï! T'as pas répondu à mon courrier! T'étais où? Me hurla-t-elle.

\- Chut! Tu vas le faire paniquer. Réprimai-je, en lui montrant Holmgeir des yeux.

Elle baissa ses yeux vers mon petit frère.

\- Qu'il est adorable! Bonjour...

\- Holmgeir.

\- Bonjour Holmgeir. Hé! Harry, Ron! Venez voir le petit frère de Laï! Cria Hermione derrière elle.

Deux silhouettes se faufilèrent jusqu'à nous. Harry et Ron me regardèrent un instant avant de regarder la boule de draps dans mes bras.

\- Il a de grands yeux. Déclara Harry en souriant.

En effet, Holmgeir fixait Ron et leva sa main vers lui.

\- Je crois que Holmgeir veut ton nez, Ron! Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Salut Laïcifitra! Cria une autre voix masculine.

Je me retournai et je vis ma bande. Terry, bronzé. Michael, blanc comme un linge. Anthony, pratiquement noir. Luna, pâle comme à son habitude, Padma et Pavarti avec leur bronzage éternel. C'était Terry qui avait hurlé mon prénom. Je leur souris.

\- Coucou les gens. Dis-je.

\- Oh! C'est ton petit frère? Me demanda Padma.

\- Oui. Je vous présente Holmgeir. Dis bonjour Holmgeir.

Il rigolait. Ils étaient tous autour de moi, à contempler mon petit frère. Je jetai un oeil vers mes parents qui affichaient une grande surprise. Je fis un sourire narquois. Ce qui ne plut pas à Papa.

\- C'est quoi cet attroupement d'élèves en rond? Dit une voix traînante.

\- Y a peut-être une attraction. Allons-voir. Dit une voix féminine.

Je penchai ma tête vers les voix et je vis Drago, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode et Parkinson s'approcher de nous.

\- Salut, Laï. Dis Blaise.

\- Salut Blaise. Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent et Pansy.

\- C'est ton bébé? Demanda Millicent avec étonnement.

\- Non... C'est mon petit frère. Dis-je en rigolant. Donne-moi un peu de temps avant de dire que je suis maman.

\- Je le trouve... adorable. Déclara Pansy.

Les garçons la regardèrent avec surprise. Même les autres l'observaient. Je lui souris. Le train siffla. Il était l'heure d'y aller. Je fis un bisou à Holmgeir et je le redonnai à Maman. Je leur dis au revoir et je montai dans le train avec les Serdaigle. Nous nous assîmes dans un compartiment, le train s'ébranla et nous partîmes en direction de Poudlard pour une nouvelle année.

* * *

 _La troisième année, elle fait partie de mes années favorites dans HP. *-*_

 _Et vous?_

 **J'ai appris pour l'attentat et j'en suis profondément outrée et triste que de telles horreurs se produisent en Europe. Je suis triste pour les proches qui ont perdu un membre de leur famille. Je les soutiens avec mon coeur.**


	22. Ch 21: Un train sous la pluie

_Hey ~_

 _Encore une fois merci pour votre curiosité de lire cette fic ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 21: Train farceur_

Le train traversait une tempête d'une puissance peu commune en Angleterre, selon mes amis. Je n'avais jamais eu droit à une grande tempête en Suisse, étant au centre de l'Europe, c'était la France ou l'Italie qui se ramassait les grosses pluies avant nous. J'étais blottie contre la fenêtre, ma cape et mon écharpe enroulées autour de moi et je dormais. Les autres parlaient ensemble et me laissèrent tranquille. J'avais vaguement entendu d'autres voix mais le manque de sommeil me rattrapa vite.

Je faisais un rêve quand le train s'arrêta brusquement, essayant de me propulser vers la banquette en face mais je glissai et je tombai par terre et ce fut mon dos qui frappa de plein fouet, le bois sous la banquette.

\- Aie... Dis-je, lasse de me faire fracasser sans arrêt.

Padma s'agenouilla près de moi.

\- Laï. Tout va bien?

Je bougeai la tête et je la fixai un instant avant de refermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il fait froid, ici. Y a pas de feu? Brr, brr, je vais tomber malade si ça continue. Tiens, y a quelqu'un là-bas.

\- Hé ho? Répondez-moi!

La personne se retourne. Snape. Je me frotte les bras et je cours vers lui.

\- Professeur! Enfin une personne que je connais!

Il me regarde et ouvre ses bras, sans rien dire. Je m'y blottis, sans grande raison, puis il les referme autour de moi. Je me réchauffe et je ferme les yeux en souriant.

J'ouvris les yeux.

\- La Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille enfin? Il était temps. On est bientôt arrivé. Dit une voix au-dessus de moi.

Je levai les yeux et je vis Terry me sourire. Je regardai autour de moi.

\- Euh, je suis sur tes genoux, Terry?

\- Oui.

Je me levai, affolée.

\- Oh! Je suis désolée!

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Y a rien de drôle! Criai-je, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Je suppose que t'as bien dormi. Tu souriais pour rien. Dis Michael.

\- La ferme, Michael. Répliquai-je, encore plus rouge.

Je commençai à leur balancer des injures tandis qu'ils se foutaient de moi.

\- Tiens, le train est en marche. Dis-je en regardant dehors.

\- Ben oui. Y avait un détraqueur pendant que tu étais presque évanouie. Dit Anthony.

\- Un détra-quoi? Questionnai-je.

\- Un détraqueur. C'est une créature dégueulasse sans visage, flottant. Elle garde la prison d'Azkaban avec d'autres.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là?

\- Elle devait chercher Black. Dit pensivement Terry.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. J'étais complètement perdue.

\- Putain, vous parlez de quoi, à la fin?! Hurlai-je.

\- T'as pas lu les journaux? Me demanda Anthony.

\- Non.

\- Black est un criminel et il s'est échappé. On dit qu'il était au service de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Non, Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Qui.

\- Tu veux bien faire un effort? Dit Terry, visiblement agacé.

\- Je ne fais pas exprès. Je ne suis pas Anglaise!

\- Le Lord Noir. Dit Padma, sur la défensive.

\- Pis, vous savez quoi? Laissez tomber. Je chercherai moi-même. Puisque je ne suis pas la page. Déclarai-je en secouant négligemment une main.

\- On est arrivé. On dit que Harry s'est évanoui devant le détraqueur.

\- Sérieux? Demanda Michael à Terry.

Ils suivirent leur discussion. Je décrochai et je regardai le quai de Poudlard par la fenêtre. On n'y voyait pas grand chose, à part, quelques lumières par-ci, par-là et une lanterne bouger de gauche à droite sous la pluie. Cela devait être Hagrid pour accueillir les premières années. Les pauvres, traverser le lac sous la pluie. Ils allaient être encore plus trempés que nous. Le train s'arrêta définitivement. Je me levai, pris mon sac et je sortis avant les autres du compartiment. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Les autres devaient être en train de râler sur la pluie. Je me fis dans le couloir un chignon rapidement. Je sortis du train et le reste des élèves me suivirent sans attendre. Je marchai vers les diligences et je montai à l'intérieur d'une. D'autres élèves me rejoignirent, mais aucun de mes amis. C'étaient des sixièmes années de Poufsouffle et ils me laissèrent en paix jusqu'à l'école.

Je fredonnai une chanson le temps d'arriver devant les portes de Poudlard. Une fois arrivée, je descendis et je sautillai jusqu'à l'intérieur. J'étais relativement mouillée.

*Les premières années seront dans un pire état que moi.* Pensai-je.

Je lançai un petit sort de séchage sur moi et je relâchai mes cheveux. Ils ondulèrent. La Grande Salle était vide. En même temps, j'étais l'une des premières à y être entrée. Je m'installai à ma table et je regardai le ciel noir d'encre du plafond.

La salle se remplit petit à petit d'élèves et Terry et Co me rejoignirent.

\- T'es toujours fâchée? Me demanda Michael.

\- Je suis assez rancunière, c'est un défaut. Alors, oui, je le suis. Pour le moment. Dis-je.

Ils discutèrent de Quidditch pendant que je promenai mon regard à la table des professeur. Je vis Snape assis entre un nouveau professeur et Sinistra. La cérémonie commença.

Ce fut long, comme cérémonie. Je n'avais pas eu cette impression l'année dernière. C'était Flitwick qui présidait et posait le Choixpeau sur la tête des premières années.

La cérémonie se termina et tout le monde regarda derrière. Je suivis le mouvement et je vis Hermoine et Harry venir s'asseoir à la table Gryffondor. Le directeur se leva et nous fit son discours.

Il nous parla des détraqueurs installés autour de l'école, pour plus de sécurité, selon le Ministère, du fait de ne pas les laisser s'approcher de nous et de ne pas leur laisser de chance de nous faire du mal.

*Que c'est joliment dit.* Pensai-je.

Il présenta le nouveau professeur de Défenses et je vis bien l'expression de Snape à son égard. Je sentais déjà mon esprit se dire: "Pourquoi? Y a quoi entre eux?". Le directeur annonça également que Hagrid serait le nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les applaudissements furent mitigés pour Lupin et relativement prononcés pour Hagrid.

* Pitié qu'il ne nous montre jamais son acromentule. Je me brûlerais la rétine si il le fait.*

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur pour l'ensemble des élèves. Mais pas vraiment pour moi. J'étais morte de fatigue, j'avais peur pour ma mère et mon frère et ça me coupait l'appétit. Je ne touchai donc pas au festin. De la pluie tombait du plafond.

\- It's raining men! Hallelujah! It's raining men! Amen! It's raining men!

Pourquoi je chantais cette chanson? Par pur envie et je ne connaissais pas d'autre chanson avec "la pluie" et encore, celle-ci me faisait marrer.

Mes voisins me regardèrent d'un air intrigué, visiblement en train d'attendre la suite. Suite que je connaissais pas. Je me contentai de me taire et de baisser la tête.

Le repas fut enfin fini et je n'avais pas avalé un seul morceau de pain. Je montai en silence, tête baissée, dans le brouhaha des Serdaigles. J'étais vers l'arrière du groupe et les escaliers me semblaient interminables.

Je marchai et je me sentis rentrer dans quelqu'un.

\- Hé! Fais gaffe où tu marches, toi! Dit un garçon plus âgé.

\- Désolée... M'excusai-je en m'inclinant.

Il haussa un sourcil et se concentra sur l'énigme de la porte. Ma tête tournait, le sol bougeait. Je me sentais mal. Je n'écoutai même pas l'énigme. Seulement, tous ceux devant moi, semblaient réfléchir à l'envers et personne ne trouvait la réponse.

\- Hé! t'as la réponse à l'énigme? Me demanda celui de devant.

\- Je n'ai pas écouté. C'est quoi, l'énigme?

\- Elle possède sa propre maison  
Et intéresse peu les garçons  
Cible parfois d'aiguilles  
Elle plait surtout aux filles  
Qui est-elle ?

\- La poupée. Tranchai-je, catégorique.

Le message passa vers les personnes devant et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Merci, petite! Dit le garçon en me faisant une tape dans le dos.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle commune et je vis Flitwick nous regarder en souriant.

\- Par ici, jeunes gens! Je voudrais vous donner quelques informations. Cria-t-il depuis son tabouret.

Je me tenais à un mur et j'écoutai le discours d'une oreille. Il parlait des détraqueurs plus en détail. La plupart des élèves étaient fatigués et ne voulaient qu'aller se coucher, mais certains irréductibles Serdaigle écoutaient encore, avec fascination et intérêt. Normalement, je me serais retrouvée dans cette catégorie si je n'étais pas aussi crevée et mal. Son blabla cessa enfin et il nous souhaita bonne nuit.

Je montai avec les derniers dans mon dortoir. Je me trouvai sur le seuil quand un pull atterrit sur mon nez, avant de tomber sur le sol.

\- Oh pardon, Laï. Dit Lisa Turpin en ramassant le pull.

Je fis un signe de tête et je me dirigeai vers mon lit. J'enlevai rapidement mon uniforme et mis ma robe de nuit. J'ouvris le rideau et je vis Sakura entrain de dormir sur le coussin, en boule. Je soupirai.

Je dégageai le duvet et je m'y faufilai à l'intérieur. Je me mis également en boule, un bout du duvet en guise de coussin, le reste sur moi et je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec un mal de crâne et de ventre. Le pire combo existant. Je me levai avec beaucoup de difficultés et je me douchai avec les autres filles.

J'arrivai avec Padma dans la Grande Salle, déjà bien bondée. Nous nous assîmes et notre directeur passa nous donner les emplois du temps.

\- Tiens, j'ai Soins aux créatures magiques en deuxième heure du matin. Dis-je.

\- Moi... J'ai étude des Moldus. Dit Padma.

\- Cool.

Je grignotai ma tartine de Nutella quand on me fit une tape dans le dos. C'était encore ce garçon dans lequel j'avais foncé dedans la veille.

\- Salut petite! Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle a très bien dormi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Répliqua sèchement Terry, assis à côté de moi.

\- Oh, pas la peine de montrer tes crocs, mec. Je posais juste une question. Railla le garçon.

\- Juste, je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle "petite". Je m'appelle Laï. Dis-je.

\- Enchanté Laï. Je suis Roger. Je suis en cinquième année.

Il bomba son torse. Je me retins de rire comme une conne.

\- Parlant de cinquième année, je vous conseille de ne pas arriver en retard en potions, si vous voulez passer vos BUSES, Monsieur Davies. Dit une voix grave, pleine de menaces, dans mon dos.

Il se raidit.

\- Bon, salut Laï! A plus tard peut-être!

Il partit en courant de la Grande Salle. Je me retournai mais il n'y avait plus personne.

\- C'était Snape juste avant? Demandai-je à Terry.

\- Oui. Heureusement qu'il a fait dégager ce crétin. Répliqua-t-il, d'un ton amer.

Je haussai un sourcil. Depuis la fin de la deuxième année, il agissait assez bizarrement.

\- On devrait y aller. Dit Padma, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui. Répondis-je.

Je me levai et nous partîmes en direction des cours.

* * *

 _Voilà, la troisième commence enfin! Sakura me dit que les reviews lui fait plaisir! *caresse le chat*_

 _Bye!_


	23. Ch 22: SCM

_Coucou!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ~_

 _Merci pour les reviews et je vous laisse_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 22: Soins aux Créatures Magiques_

Je venais de terminer de cours de magie théorique et je me dirigeai vers la hutte d'Hagrid. Le lieu de rendez-vous. Les Serpentard y étaient déjà et semblaient débattre. Je préférai ne pas m'incruster dans la conversation. Je préférai m'incruster chez les Poufsouffles. Je les ai toujours bien apprécié, malgré les "rivalités" ou "contraires" des maisons. On disait que les Poufsouffle étaient bêtes, mais non, ils étaient juste très loyaux et sympathiques. Serdaigle était la maison contraire de Poufsouffle? Peut-être, mais certains Serdaigle pouvaient être vraiment très bêtes, jusqu'à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette maison. Le trio Gryffondor arriva en silence. Voilà qui était étrange. Hagrid les regarda arriver et nous souhaita la bienvenue à son cours. Nous le suivîmes à la lisière de la Forêt et nous nous arrêtâmes le long d'une barrière.

\- Ouvrez vos livres. Dit Hagrid avec enthousiasme.

\- Comment on fait? Demanda Drago.

Hagrid fut surprit de constater que personne n'avait osé ouvrir le livre. Mon livre était fermé avec une ceinture et Maman m'avait fortement déconseillé de l'ouvrir sans raison.

\- Il faut simplement les caresser. Dit-il.

*Quelle logique. On s'occupe de bestioles et les bestioles adorent les câlins. Alors, les livres aussi.*

Je passai mes doigts sur la reliure et le livre ronronna. J'ouvris la ceinture et il s'ouvrit tout seul.

\- Cool. Dis-je pour moi-même.

Hagrid partit chercher les animaux et j'entendis Drago parler que l'école était tombé bien bas. Harry lui dit de se taire.

\- Attention Potter, il y a un détraqueur derrière toi...

\- Ta gueule, Drago! Criai-je en le fusillant du regard. Y a pas qu'un détraqueur derrière toi, y a aussi Conchita.

Un élève de Gryffondor poussa un cri d'émerveillement. Je tournai la tête et je vis des belles créatures. Des grands animaux avec une tête, des ailes et les pattes avants d'un genre d'aigle et l'arrière ressemblant à un cheval. Une douzaine de ces créatures s'avançaient vers nous. Ils furent attachés à la barrière et nous reculâmes d'un pas.

\- Ce sont des Hippogriffes! Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

*En effet. Ces créatures sont sublimes.*

Je fixai plus particulièrement l'animal au plumage noir. Il était magnifique.

\- Bien, si vous voulez bien vous approcher un peu. Demanda Hagrid en se frottant les mains.

Pratiquement personne ne s'avança. Je m'avançai quelque peu, happée par une envie de me frotter à cet animal. Hagrid continua de parler de l'animal, de son caractère, du fait qu'il était attaché à la politesse. Qu'il fallait attendre le premier pas de l'animal et nous demanda qui voulait essayer.

*Chuis sûre que c'est Harry qui va y être désigné.* Pensai-je en souriant intérieurement

\- Je veux bien essayer. Répondit Harry.

\- Ha non, je me suis trompée. C'est volontaire. J'avais pas prévu ça. Dis-je tout bas pour moi.

La scène entre Harry et l'hippogriffe fut impressionnante. L'inclinaison, l'acceptation, la chevauchée dans les airs. J'étais vraiment impatiente de caresser le noir. Après le succès de Harry, j'enjambai la barrière et je m'approchai de l'animal au pelage noir. Je me mis devant lui et je m'inclinai très bas. Je dus attendre quelques secondes et l'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour. Je me redressai et j'approchai lentement ma main de son bec. Il ne bougea pas et je caressai son bec avec douceur. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Quelle belle créature, tu es! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il sembla apprécier et colla son bec contre ma joue quand un cri retentit. C'était Drago qui se roulait par terre en se tenant le bras. Il hurlait qu'il était blessé. Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Pas mal la simulation, les footballeurs ne font pas mieux en la matière. Dis-je, sacastique.

Hagrid stoppa le cours et emmena Drago à l'infirmerie. Nous les regardâmes s'éloigner, les trois quarts les suivirent. Je restai avec l'animal. Justin se retourna.

\- Tu viens pas, Laïcifitra? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je... Je préfère rester avec lui. Je me sens bien en sa compagnie.

Il haussa les épaules et suivit les autres. Je restai seule avec l'hippogriffe. Il se déplaça autour de moi et bougea ses ailes. Je lui souris doucement.

\- Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir ce genre de trucs, toi. Lui dis-je.

Il pressa sa tête contre ma joue et me montra son flanc.

\- Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos? Mais tu es attaché.

Il poussa un petit cri. J'essayai de monter mais il était bien trop grand pour moi.

\- Je suis trop minuscule pour toi. Désolée.

Je le caressai une dernière fois et je sortis de l'enclos. Je mangeai à la table des Poufouffle avec Hannah et les autres et je vis les élèves de Serpentard discuter vivement.

\- Je suis presque sûre qu'ils sont en train de monter leur version de l'histoire. Dis-je, amère.

Hanna me regarda avec des yeux ronds mais ne répondit pas. Je picorai dans mon assiette avant de me diriger dans les cachots.

\- Hé, Menoud! Tu fous quoi là? Cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournai et je vis Crabbe et Goyle me fixer en croisant les bras.

\- J'perds du poids. Dis-je d'une voix sifflante.

\- Dans les cachots? Dégage! C'est notre territoire. Fit remarquer Crabbe en me pointant du doigt.

Je louchai sur son doigt boudiné, avant de me reprendre.

\- Votre territoire? Très drôle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Goyle me devança et me barra le passage. Il fit un sourire mauvais.

\- Laisse-moi passer, Goyle.

\- J'ai un prénom.

\- Euh... Grégory, non? Ouais, c'est ça. Laisse-moi passer Gré -je.

Il ne se décala pas d'un pouce et Crabbe se rapprocha de moi. Il tira sur mes cheveux. Je me défendis mais ce fut ensuite à Goyle de me tirer les cheveux.

\- On va t'apprendre le respect. Dit Crabbe en souriant.

Puis, les poing fusèrent sur moi.

Je me recroquevillai contre le mur. Je sentis mon corps trembler sous les coups. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ces coups? Surtout venant de ces deux-là? Puis, un rire et une lumière bleue m'arrivèrent à mes yeux et à mes oreilles. J'écartai mes bras de mon visage et je vis les garçons, à genoux, choqués, de chaque côté. Des poussières de lumières bleue m'entouraient et une personne de grande taille se tenait devant -ci me tournait le dos et ses bras étaient écartés, tel Jésus sur sa croix, plus ou moins. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me lança un regard froid.

* Un homme?*

Il portait une robe noire, ou un manteau... Je ne savais pas trop. Puis il se retourna entièrement vers moi. Il portait, en effet, un manteau. Mais le manteau noir des juges des cours de justice. La cravate bleu, son pantalon bleu, ses chaussures bleues s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Des cheveux bleu foncé, courts et parfaitement bien ordonnés autour de son crâne. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ses cheveux, mais vide et froid, ils me fixaient d'un air hautain et sévère. Sa peau blanche contrastait avec tout ce sombre. Il avait baissé ses bras et me toisait presque de toute sa hauteur. Il me fit un sourire malsain. Il me rappelle un rêve de vacances. L'homme qui était à mes côtés lui ressemblait étrangement. Les garçons étaient toujours au sol.

\- Que leur avez-vous fait? Lui demandai-je, d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne répondait pas et se contenta de me fixer avant d'effacer son sourire sordide et de s'approcher de moi. Je me sentais mal, très mal à nouveau. Tout tanguait encore. Ma vision se troubla et je levai une dernière fois les yeux et entendit un mot. Le visage de cet homme aux cheveux bleu laissa place au visage d'un Snape, la bouche ouverte, inquiet.

\- Laïcifitra!

Je tombai sur le sol, fermai les yeux. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Chapitre est assez court, toujours des ennuis, la pauvre :')_

 _Une review pour la soigner?_


	24. Ch 23: DCFM et nuit étoilée

_Hey!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien!_

 ** _Pour les prochains chapitres, je vais voir si je peux donner un coup de pouce à ma bêta qui est une limace, parce qu'elle ne les a toujours pas corrigés et j'ai pratiquement terminé d'écrire la troisième année. .-._**

 ** _Il est possible que vous n'ayez pas le chapitre 24 dimanche prochain, je m'en excuse._**

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 23: DFCM et nuit étoilée_

J'ouvris les yeux et la luminosité m'éblouit. Une pièce blanche lumière banche, mieux connue sous le nom habituel, l'infirmerie.

*Je commence à en avoir marre de toujours me retrouver dans cet endroit quatre à cinq fois par an.* Pensai-je, mécontente.

Je tournai la tête vers la droite et je vis Drago, un bandage autour du bras, me regarder.

\- Hé Laï! Enfin réveillée? Tu m'as fait peur quand tu es entrée, évanouie, dans les bras de Sev!

Je clignai deux fois. Il venait de dire quoi? Il n'a rien contre moi? Je me mis en position assise sur mon lit et je le regardai.

\- Dis, pourquoi tes potes m'ont frappé? Demandai-je, sans discrétion.

Il me fixa d'un air choqué avant de me répondre.

\- Crabbe et Goyle? Ils ne sont pas du genre à prendre des initiatives. Et je n'ai jamais rien demandé de la sorte. Même quand tu m'as dit de me la fermer en cours. C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non. C'était bien eux. Je sais encore les reconnaître, s'il te plait. Ils m'ont menacé en disant que je respecte pas le territoire des Serpy ou un truc du genre. Et je suis désolée d'avoir hurlé "ta gueule". Mais tu me saoulais.

\- C'est pas grave, je le prends pas mal, haha! Bref, c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui leur a dit de faire ça. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils te visaient toi, spécialement. Déjà que Goyle te trouve mignonne.

\- Was? Sorry, was?

Il me regarda d'un drôle air. Je venais de parler suisse-allemand sans le vouloir. Je secoue la tête.

\- je n'ai rien dit. Désolée. M'excusai-je en me grattant la tête. Je voulais juste aller à mon cours, moi. Pas me battre. Au fait, comment va ton bras?

\- Il va plus ou moins bien, mais j'aurai de la peine à travailler avec ça. Déclara-t-il en secouant son bras emballé.

\- Voulez-vous bien tout raconter depuis le début, miss? Dit une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je me retournai vivement et je vis Snape me fixer.

\- HAAAA! Criai-je en me posant une main sur mon cœur.

\- C'est toujours drôle de vous voir sursauter, Miss. Racontez-nous en détail, s'il vous plait.

Je hochai la tête et je leur racontai les événements. Snape me fixait sans rien dire tandis que Drago semblait avoir de la peine à croire que ses gorilles m'avaient fait du mal. Lorsque je finis, un silence pesant prit place.

\- Dites quelque chose. Vous êtes flippant à ne rien dire, vous deux. Dis-je d'un ton inquiet.

\- Ben... J'ai de la peine à croire que Goyle t'ait tapé. Dit Drago, aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

Seul Snape resta silencieux et, visiblement, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelques minutes passèrent et Pomfresh arriva.

\- Vous voilà réveillée. Je devrais vous donner un abonnement pour l'infirmerie. Ria-t-elle.

Je la rejoignis dans son rire. Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais autant été aux soins d'une infirmière depuis mon entrée ici.

\- L'Angleterre me porte la poisse. Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Fallait pas déménager. Répliqua Drago.

\- Dis ça à ma mère. Elle va te foutre une baffe avant que tu places un mot. Dis-je.

\- Je me souviens de son regard envers nous, avant notre rentrée, il y a deux ans.

\- Faudrait que je pense à lui demander comment c'était Poudlard à son époque. Terminai-je, pensivement.

\- Bon, vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie Miss. Mais faites attention, la prochaine fois. Annonça Pomfresh.

Je lui souris, me levai et je mis a faire quelques pas de danse.

\- Vous foulez pas cheville, Miss. Je ne tiens pas à devoir vous porter à nouveau. Railla Snape dans mon dos.

Je m'arrêtai net avant de partir sans le moindre mot.

J'arrivai de justesse à mon cours de Défense avec le nouveau professeur. J'étais la dernière et la porte se ferma.

\- Presque en retard, Miss. Me lança le professeur avec un sourire.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur. Dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Ce n'est rien, le professeur Snape m'a informé. Les autres, levez-vous! Nous allons faire un exercice pratique.

Les autres se levèrent avec un immense enthousiasme. J'étais aussi curieuse de ce que pouvait donner cet exercice pratique. Nous suivîmes Lupin à travers le château jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Il n'y avait personne. Juste des fauteuils posés et une vieille armoire dans le fond de la pièce. Il nous amena vers l'armoire et celle-ci se mit à trembler. Nous reculâmes d'un bon pas.

\- Allons, pas la peine d'avoir peur. Vous êtes des Serdaigles!

\- Mais pas des Gryffondors. Dit Anthony d'un ton amer.

Le professeur ne releva pas et nous expliqua pourquoi le meuble tremblait. Et quel discours! C'était l'un des plus intéressants de ma vie. Nous suivîmes tous son explication attentivement et sans un bruit. Personne n'osait bouger un millimètre, de peur de déranger le professeur. Lorsqu'il finit, il nous posa une question, presque tous les élèves levèrent la main pour y répondre, sauf moi.

\- Miss Menoud? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

*Il sourit tout le temps. J'ai jamais vu un prof aussi heureux dans son métier.*

\- Désolée, mais je ne connais pas la réponse. M'excusai-je en m'inclinant à nouveau.

Il demanda à quelqu'un d'autre et j'appris ce qu'était un épouvantard. Après avoir réciter la formule pour nous en débarrasser, il appela Padma à venir vers lui. Il lui demanda sa peur, ainsi qu'un moyen de faire en sorte qu'elle devienne plus comique à ses yeux.

\- Réfléchissez tous à votre plus grande peur et à la manière de la transformer en quelque chose de drôle. Annonça Lupin.

Je me mis à réfléchir.

*Ma plus grande peur... Araignée? Brr... La mort? Brr, brr... Papa?... Quelle horreur.*

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir au moyen de la rendre plus comique que Lupin commença l'exercice. Il y avait pas mal de personnes devant moi. J'avais un peu de temps pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de drôle. Je ne vis pas la peur des autres et ce fut mon tour.

Je m'approchai avec hésitation et une peur sans nom s'empara de moi à la vue de l'épouvantard.

Du sang sur le sol, deux cadavres éventrés, tranchés. Une femme et un bambin. Derrière eux, se trouvait une grande silhouette, imposante, celle d'un homme. Il affichait un sourire dément et ses yeux exprimaient la folie pure.

Mon père venait de tuer Maman et Holmgeir sans merci.

Je lâchai ma baguette et me mis à genoux, le regard terrifié, les jambes tremblotantes, la respiration saccadée, le sang pulsait en moi à très grande vitesse. Mon père pointa son couteau ensanglanté vers moi.

\- A ton tour. Dit-il d'un ton trop calme pour la situation, en allemand.

\- Je-je n'ai rien fait! Ils n'ont rien fait! Criai-je d'une petite voix emplie de terreur, en français.

\- Tu m'as déçue et ils l'ont payé. Maintenant, à toi, ma fille. Répliqua-t-il, toujours en allemand.

Il s'approcha de moi, je baissai la tête et mis la main sur ma baguette. Un courage inconnu me parcourut l'échine et je me levai.

\- Saa hajimeyou*. Dis-je dans un murmure.

Je levai ma baguette et je hurlai.

\- Riddikulus!

L'image de mon père fut remplacer par une grosse vache fribourgeoise et les cadavres avaient fait place à de l'herbe verte. La vache poussa un cri et je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement. Je laissai la place au prochain et je m'assis par terre, plus loin, afin de reprendre mes esprits. Le cours se termina sur l'explosion de la créature. Lupin nous donna un devoir à faire et nous rentrâmes dans la salle de classe pour reprendre nos affaires. Tous les élèves discutèrent de leur performances face à leurs peurs, sauf moi qui restai en retrait. J'avais perdu mes moyens face à une image, je n'osai imaginer l'hypothétique réalité. On me fit une petite tape dans le dos.

\- Il faut un sacré courage pour faire face à une telle peur. Me dit Lupin en souriant.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Connaissez-vous ces personnes?

\- Non, professeur. Mentis-je.

\- La femme ressemblait beaucoup à une que je connaissais, Jane Cooper.

Je cachai ma surprise à l'entente du nom de ma mère. Il l'a connu?

\- Elle était dans votre année? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, à Gryffondor avec moi. Une vraie tête de mule. Un grand courage mais quand elle avait une idée dans la tête, impossible de la lui enlever. Rigola-t-il.

Si il savait à quel point elle était toujours une tête de mule. Une tête de mule apeurée.

\- J'imagine. Elle était gentille?

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que la sonnerie retentit.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours. Me dit-il avant de me laisser.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, perdue dans mes pensées. Il connaissait ma mère. Peut-être qu'il pouvait m'en apprendre plus sur sa scolarité, chose qu'elle me cachait toujours. Je décidai de lui demander plus tard et je filai en cours.

Les jours passèrent sans grand incident notable.

Je me trouvais dans un couloir quelconque quand des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de moi. Je vis toute la troupe des Serdaigle marcher, dans un brouhaha impressionnant.

\- Vous voilà, Miss! Cria la petite voix de Flitwick. Venez!

Je haussai un sourcil avant de marcher à côté de Terry.

\- Y a quoi? Lui demandai-je.

\- Aucune idée. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'école et seules les torches éclairèrent notre chemin. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle, complètement paumés. Le directeur prit la parole et nous expliqua qu'il devait fouiller le château avec les professeurs et que nous devions dormir ici. Il fit d'ailleurs apparaître des sacs de couchages violets avant de sortir de la salle.

Nous nous tournâmes vers les Gryffondors et ils nous racontèrent les événements. Les élèves furent choqués et je regardai, aussi septique que pouvait être un homme sans humour devant un clown. Je glissai à l'oreille de Terry :

\- C'est qui ce Sirius Black à la fin?

Il soupira et me fit un regard las.

\- Un tueur. Rien de plus.

\- Mais, pourquoi venir ici?

\- J'en sais rien. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

Je me décalai de lui et Percy nous hurla de nous coucher. Je pris un sac et je le mis contre le mur tout au fond de la pièce. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir maintenant et surtout que chaque fois avant de dormir, je chantai et je dansai avant. Je commençai une chorégraphie et je chantai "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" sans grande gêne. De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à moi. Ils étaient trop occupés à spéculer sur "comment Black est-il entré?" pour regarder.

\- On éteint les lumières, maintenant! Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage et plus un mot! Cria Percy.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir. Je décollai légèrement mon sac du mur, enlevai mes chaussures et je me couchai dedans. J'essayai de dormir.

En vain.

Je me mis sur le dos et je contemplai les étoiles du plafond. Je m'amusai même à tracer les constellations avec mon doigt. D'ailleurs, les formes se constituèrent au fur et à mesure que je bougeais mon doigt, formant ainsi, Orion, Pégase, la Grande Ourse, et d'autres. Le plafond se transforma en un ciel rempli de traits dans tous les sens. Mais personne ne semblait remarquer. Pas même Percy, qui veillait au grain, chacun de nos faits et gestes.

Les heures passèrent et le directeur vint vérifier si nous étions silencieux. D'autres bruits de pas suivirent et changèrent de direction assez vite. Elles se rapprochèrent de moi. Une masse se forma au-dessus de moi.

\- Bonsoir, professeur. Murmurai-je.

\- Vous devriez dormir, Miss. Dit Snape.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, je fais passer le temps en construisant des constellations au plafond.

Je montrai du doigt les lignes blanches, formant toutes les formes que je connaissais dans le ciel. Il regarda également le plafond.

\- Vous avez bien révisé votre astronomie. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je levai mon tronc et je commençai à lui dire quelques constellations plus ou moins évidentes. J'exprimai un grand intérêt et il écoutait, ajoutant des commentaires de temps à autre, lorsque je commençai à bailler.

\- Bonne nuit, Laï. Murmura Snape.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je sentis ses lèvres donner une sorte de bisou sur mes cheveux et je fermai les yeux.

* * *

*C'est du japonais, ceci veut dire "Now, let's begin" ou "Maintenant, c'est parti" (oui, j'adore cette langue ^_^)

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une review pour que je puisse connaître votre avis! Bye!_


	25. Ch 24: Détraqueur en vue

_Hey!_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ~_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 24: Détraqueurs en vue_

Les jours suivants furent bruyants de rumeurs et de théories plus débiles les unes que les autres.

\- Je suis sûre que Black s'est transformé en arbuste pour s'introduire à Poudlard! Affirma Hannah, lors d'une conversation avec moi et d'autres Poufsouffles.

J'avais frappé mon front avec le plat de ma main.

\- En arbuste? Je veux voir le sorcier capable de faire ça sans avoir l'air d'un de ces petits bonhommes verts de Mars quand il retrouve sa forme humaine. Lui dis-je en soupirant.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire en imaginant ce sorcier avec une peau verte.

\- Tu te crois plus intelligente, peut-être? C'est quoi ta théorie, alors? Questionna Justin en me fusillant du regard.

\- Non, j'ai juste lu l'Histoire de Poudlard et il est écrit qu'il était difficile de s'introduire dans le périmètre de l'école avec un sort quelconque. Je n'ai pas de théorie définie mais la plus plausible serait qu'une personne à l'intérieur l'ait aidé.

Les Poufsouffles me regardèrent avec frayeur.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une possibilité et stupide, en plus!

\- En effet, elle est débile. Trancha Hannah avec un geste vague de la main.

Nous changeâmes de sujet et bien entendu, le Quidditch arriva sur le tapis.

\- Notre équipe va affronter celle des Gryffondors. Ils vont avoir du mal. On a maintenant Cédric comme capitaine. Dit fièrement Justin en bombant le torse.

\- En parlant du loup... Fit Susan en regardant au-dessus de mon épaule.

Un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que nous s'approcha. Ses cheveux bruns, courts et ses yeux gris me rappelèrent Christian, à Durmstrang. Il était grand avec un corps fin. Il souriait tandis que Hannah et Susan gloussaient. Il s'arrêta à notre hauteur, toujours avec son sourire collé au visage.

\- Vous nous soutenez, au match? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr! Répondirent en cœur, Susan et Hannah en gloussant encore plus.

\- Quelle question. Dit Justin en levant le pouce vers le haut.

\- Euh... S'il y a des gâteaux, peut-être. Rigolai-je.

Il me regarda avec surprise avant de lâcher un rire.

\- Bien tenté mais non. Mais, tu fais pas partie de notre maison?!

Je soupirai. J'attirai toujours la surprise des gens quand ils me voyaient discuter avec d'autres élèves que les Serdaigles.

\- Non. Tranchai-je avant de reprendre. Si tu savais à quel point, les Serdaigles sont fades, niveau discussion et y a personne qui fait jamais rien.

\- Mais, vous êtes connus pour votre originalité! Me dit Susan.

\- Y a peut-être une ou deux personnes qui le sont, mais c'est surtout dans la tête des personnes, l'originalité. Ils l'expriment pratiquement jamais. C'est sage et studieux. Donc, c'est ennuyant.

\- En tout cas, toi, t'es une originale! Affirma Justin en souriant.

\- Je mets de l'ambiance, moi! Et viens pas te plaindre que tu aimes pas qu'il y ait un peu d'animation. Vous êtes tellement coincés, vous, les Anglais! D'ailleurs, j'ai cours, à plus!

Je les saluai et je partis vers mon cours de défense. En y arrivant, je vis les Serdaigles agglutinés devant la porte fermée.

\- Salut, les gens. Dis-je.

\- Salut, Laï. Dit Anthony.

La porte s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans la classe. Les premiers stoppèrent et les derniers se retrouvèrent, la tête contre ceux de devant. Comme moi. Je râlai en les contournant et je me dirigeai vers une place sans faire plus attention que ça.

\- Bonjour professeur. Dis-je.

Les autres se mirent enfin en place et le cours commença.

\- Monsieur, où se trouve le professeur Lupin? Demanda Terry, assis au fond de la classe.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour assurer ses cours. Répondit le professeur.

Je savais que c'était Snape mais je ne trouvais pas le fait de s'en étonner, très important.

\- Le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication, mais je suppose que vous suivez le même programme que les autres maisons.

Nous hochâmes la tête en silence.

\- Dans ce cas, nous étudierons les loups-garous. Page 394. Fit-il avec un rictus.

Je me doutais qu'il s'attendait à une quelconque réaction de notre part mais rien ne vint. Juste le bruit des pages qui tournaient.

\- Qui peut me dire ce qui distingue le loup-garou du vrai loup? Demanda-t-il.

Je regardai les autres, désemparée, lever leur main à la vitesse de la lumière.

* Pourquoi faut-il que je sois celle qui ne sait rien? Je savais même pas que ces trucs étaient réels!*

Je baissai les yeux sur mon livre et je commençai à lire le premier paragraphe.

\- Personne? Que c'est étonnant. Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux et se mit à me fixer. Terry murmura de lever la main. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je lui répliquai que je connaissais pas la réponse. On me fusilla du regard.

\- On vous attend, Miss. Dit Snape avec un rictus.

\- Je ne vais pas lever la main alors que je connais pas la réponse, c'est con. Et je viens juste d'apprendre que les loups-garous sont réels.

Le silence tomba. Je sentis des regards emplis de surprise me fixer. Je rougis.

\- J'en ai marre de voir des OsterHase dans tout ce château. Y en a bien assez en Suisse.

\- Pourquoi tu rentres pas en Suisse alors? Lança Anthony.

\- Ouais pourquoi? Puisque c'est tellement mieux qu'ici. Dit Terry.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Répliquai-je.

Des insultent fusèrent de tous les élèves et Snape ne semblait pas décidé à agir. Je serrai mon poing gauche et je fermai les yeux, tentant de retrouver mon calme. En vain. Je me levai d'un coup.

\- Vous voulez une réponse? La différence est que le loup-garou en a une plus grosse que le loup! Voilà, na!

Je ramassai mon sac, mon livre et sortis en coup de vent de la classe. J'entendis des rires tandis que je courai me réfugier dans une salle désaffectée pour pleurer.

Le lendemain arriva et toute l'école était d'humeur à voir du sport. D'ailleurs, c'était le match Gryffondor - Poufsouffle. J'en profitai pour manger dans mon coin, en silence. Je n'avais pas encore digéré les insultes de mes camarades de maison. Si je pouvais encore les appeler "camarades". J'avais plus envie de leur balancer mon assiette sale que de leur pardonner. De toute façon, ils ne s'étaient pas non plus excusés. Je m'étais aussi ramassée une sacrée engueulade de Snape, le soir-même. Pour "comportement immature et réponse à mauvaise connotation". Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre.

Il faisait un temps extrêmement moche. Un orage complet et faire du Quidditch comme ça? Étaient-ils inconscients du danger ou juste fous? J'en savais rien et je m'en fichais. Je regardai les élèves partir vers le stade avec des parapluies et autres objets susceptibles de se protéger de la pluie.

*Pff, bande de fous...*

Le château était désormais vide et il faisait froid.

\- Parfaite journée pour avancer les devoirs!

Je fonçai vers ma tour et je me mis au travail. Les minutes passèrent et j'avais terminé les devoirs les plus importants. La pluie s'était intensifiée et le vent soufflait plus fort. Je regardai par la fenêtre et je ne vis même pas le stade. Je soupirais quand je sentis la température chuter radicalement. Je me frottai les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi la température tombe comme ça?

Je vis, dehors, des masses noires flotter et se diriger vers le sol, plus loin.

\- Le stade! Ils vont vers le stade! Là où se trouve tout le monde. C'est ça, les Détraqueurs? Je comprends que les gens ne les aime pas, c'est moche, ces trucs.

J'observai leur inexorable avancée dans la brume, me sentant impuissante. Je descendis les escaliers vers la Grande Salle lorsque j'entendis des personnes courir plus loin.

Les heures passèrent et je rendis visite à Harry, qui était tombé de son balai durant le match. J'emportai deux tablettes de chocolat. Rien de spectaculaire mais un geste de gentillesse.

\- Coucou Harry. Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Salut Laï. Tu vas bien?

\- Je vais toujours bien, c'est plutôt toi, le mal en point.

Nous rigolâmes avant de nous reprendre.

\- Je t'ai amené du chocolat, Harry.

\- Merci. Ils viennent de chez HoneyDukes?

\- Euh, non. Ils viennent de Suisse. C'est pas grand chose mais y a toujours du bonheur dans un carré.

\- On en mange un?

\- Si tu veux.

Je déballai une tablette et je donnai un carré à Harry. Il croqua dedans et fit un "hmm" de bonheur.

\- T'as raison. Il y a du bonheur dans le chocolat de chez toi! Comment vous faîtes?

\- Aucune idée. Dis-je.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent et me regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Salut Laï! T'es pas partie, finalement? Dirent-ils en souriant.

\- Coucou. Pourquoi, devrais-je partir? Vous voulez plus de moi, c'est ça, hein?

Je pouffai de rire.

\- Non, non mais... Pavarti nous a informé que sa sœur et les autres Serdaigles t'avaient insulté en cours de DCFM tenu par Snape et que tu t'étais barrée en disant une connerie. Raconta Hermione, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je les ai toujours pas pardonné, d'ailleurs. Mais ils veulent pas reconnaître qu'ils se feraient chier sans moi.

\- Toute l'école se ferait chier, sans toi. Tu le vois peut-être pas, mais beaucoup de gens t'apprécient, même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Nous, on t'apprécie vraiment, même si on est pas toujours ensemble. T'es naturelle, au moins. Lâcha Ron, d'un ton décidé.

Je leur fis un sourire éclatant et des larmes montèrent.

\- Désolée, mais on m'a jamais dit un truc pareil. Dis-je en séchant mes larmes. Je vais vous laisser et bon rétablissement Harry!

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand on me lança un "délicieux, ton chocolat!" Je fis un signe de main et je disparus de l'infirmerie.

* * *

 _Une review pour un chocolat? ^_^_


	26. Ch 25: Noël sans soucis

_Coucou ~_

 _Je poste ce chapitre sur Noël à quatre jours (ou cinq suivant qui) de Noël! Timing de fou! (ou pas xD)_

 _Je vous souhaite déjà de joyeuses fêtes et une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 25: Noël "sans soucis"_

 _Début des vacances de Noël_

Enfin des vacances bien méritées! Je commençais à crouler sous les devoirs et les autres Serdaigles étaient tous venus s'excuser des insultes. Je leur avais pardonné et ils me prirent tous dans leurs bras en déclarant que j'étais la meilleure. La meilleure en quoi? J'en savais rien et je m'en foutais. Ceux-ci étaient, d'ailleurs, déjà partis fêter Noël avec leur famille. Je me retrouvais comme tous les ans, seule dans la salle commune.

Je me trouvai dans les escaliers mouvants avec mon violon, à jouer de nouvelles musiques. En particulier la musique de Dark Vador. Rusard passa dans un escalier au-dessus de moi, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il regarda en bas et me vit le regarder.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Rusard. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me répondit par un grognement et continua son chemin.

\- Bonjour demoiselle Menoud! Quel honneur de vous revoir! Cria une voix grave.

Je cherchai la source de la voix lorsque je vis le chevalier Catogan secouer une main. Je m'approchai de lui.

\- Bonjour Sieur Catogan. Que faîtes-vous ici? Demandai-je en faisant une révérence des temps anciens.

\- Je garde la salle commune des Gryffondors ! Dit-il avec fierté.

*Ils ont pas le plus discret des gardiens.*

\- C'est... Cool. Dis-je avec un rictus.

\- Avez-vous appris de nouvelles musiques avec votre instrument?

\- C'est un violon et oui, j'en ai appris. Voulez-vous écouter?

\- Oh, oui! Vous savez si bien manier les notes de musique! S'il y a des paroles, chantez!

Je réfléchis avant de me mettre à chanter. Le violon fit vibrer des notes et le chevalier dansa, ainsi que les tableaux voisins. Lorsque je finis, les tableaux applaudirent à tout va. Je leur fis une petite révérence. Ils me saluèrent et je partis vers ma tour.

 _Noël_

Je me levai tôt, ce matin-là, car des hiboux s'étaient présentés devant ma fenêtre. Je leur ouvris et de nouveaux paquets étaient arrivés. J'étais heureuse de recevoir des cadeaux en échange de ceux que je leur avais envoyé. Des bonbons principalement, mais aussi des trucs pour faire des farces. J'en ouvris un et je sautai de joie. Un kimono traditionnel. De couleur turquoise, cernée de fleurs de cerisier blanches. Il était juste magnifique et je pris la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

 _Coucou Laï!_

 _On est sûr que tu vas bien alors on te pose pas la question!_

 _Laeticia est actuellement au Japon et elle nous a envoyé à chacune un kimono de ce genre et elle nous a demandé de te l'envoyer de sa part._

 _En fait, on te l'envoie de notre part à tous._

 _Merci pour les cadeaux, c'est super!_

 _En réalité, c'est un yukata, la version simplifié du kimono traditionnel. N'oublie pas de mettre le côté gauche sur le côté droit et de mettre le obi, la ceinture de tissus._

 _Joyeux Noël!_

 _Tous tes amis_

Je regardai le fond de la boîte et je vis un bandeau de tissus brun. J'étais contente mais je ne pouvais pas le porter tout de suite. Je le donnerai à laver. J'enfilai une robe rouge sang avec un demi-tablier blanc et un noeud papillon derrière. Je me regardai pour finalement me décider sur un legging et un pull noir, très sobre.

Le repas de midi arriva et je descendis manger. Un garçon de première année me fonça dedans, s'excusa rapidement et repartit à grande vitesse. Je continuai ma marche et j'arrivai en même temps que le trio doré devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule table, au centre de la pièce où se trouvaient les professeurs et deux autres élèves.

*Je comprends l'empressement de l'autre première année. Si c'est ça.*

\- Joyeux Noël! Asseyez-vous! Cria le directeur en nous voyant arriver.

\- Joyeux Noël! Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de Snape.

Celui-ci me gratifia d'un regard neutre en guise de joyeux noël.

\- Pétards surprises! Annonça le directeur.

Snape tira sur le paquet et un chapeau avec un vautour empaillé surgit d'un coup de feu. Je fus amusée. Les pétards surprises n'existaient pas chez moi. Le directeur prit le chapeau et le mit sur la tête.

\- Bon appétit! Lança-t-il, le visage réjoui.

Une tonne de mets recouvrait la table. Je me demandai comment ils faisaient pour ne pas grossir avec toute cette nourriture. Je pris quelques pommes de terre, un morceau de viande et des légumes lorsque qu'une femme se présenta devant nous. Elle portait d'immense lunettes et une robe verte à paillettes.

\- Sibylle! Quelle bonne surprise! S'exclama le directeur en se levant.

Elle raconta un truc avec sa boule de cristal et le directeur l'invita à se joindre à nous. Mais elle cria à la mort parce qu'être treize personne à une table, c'était synonyme de malheur ou un truc du genre. Puis, elle s'assit entre McGonagall et Snape. Je tapotai du doigt le bras de Snape qui me regarda avant de lui murmurer.

\- Elle en a d'autres, de phrases de ce genre ou c'est le pire?

\- J'ai entendu pire.

Elle demanda où se trouvait le professeur Lupin. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son absence. C'était pas le genre de prof à rester dans ma mémoire. Je n'écoutai pas la suite, puis un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Ron ouvrit sa bouche pleine de saucisses.

\- Laï, t'as rejoint le club des gens en noir? Dit Ron.

Je le fusillai du regard.

\- Haha, très drôle. J'ai l'air de ne pas rire mais au fond de moi, je suis morte de rire.

\- Euh... T'es sérieuse ou tu te fous de moi?

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que je vois un cochon roux près de toi?

Il regarda autour de lui pendant que Harry pouffait de rire.

\- Un cochon roux? T'as pas un peu abusé sur le jus de citrouille?

\- Ron. Elle parle de ta façon de manger! Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris?! Dit Hermione avec colère.

J'entendis un tout petit pouffement à côté de moi. Je tournai vivement mon regard vers Snape, tête baissée.

* Il essaye de ne pas rire? Pourtant je me suis loupée sur ma pique.*

\- Il paraît que t'as eu des ennuis avec Crabbe et Goyle. Me dit Hermione avec inquiétude.

Je fus surprise. Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir?

\- Qui vous a dit ça?

\- On entend Bulstrode s'en vanter avec eux, durant les cours. Déclara Harry.

J'eus l'impression qu'une enclume venait de me tomber sur la tête.

\- Vous-vous êtes sûr? Demandai-je avec hésitation.

\- Tu devrais l'entendre dans la salle commune, celle-là. C'est elle qui l'a commandité. Dit le cinquième année de Serpentard qui était silencieux jusque là.

\- Merci pour cette info... euh...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon nom. Trancha-t-il.

Je me tus et le repas continua. Je faisais éclater des pétards surprises avec Hermione et plusieurs chapeaux différents en sortaient. Hermione se retrouva avec un haut-de-forme rouge et j'avais une sorte de champignon sur la tête.

\- Mon enfant, je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu. Me dit la professeure aux prédictions macabres.

\- Je m'appelle Laïcifitra Menoud et je suis en troisième année à Serdaigle, Madame.

\- J'ai lu votre prénom dans ma boule de cristal, hier! La folie et la violence vous guettent, mon enfant. Hurla-t-elle.

*Fantastique.*

\- Laïcifitra, vous avez pris des pommes de terre? Elles sont délicieuses. Dit le directeur pour taire la folle.

\- Oui, j'ai terminé mon repas. Je ne veux pas vraiment terminer comme M. Creosote.

-Tu l'as vu? S'exclama Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui et c'est...

\- Dégueulasse.

Nous terminâmes en cœur avec une grimace avant d'éclater de rire.

Le repas se termina tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la prof folle hurla, à nouveau, la mort à Harry ou à Ron et McGonagall lui ferma le clapet avec une bonne pique. Je sortis de la salle peu après eux et je me dirigeai vers ma tour.

Après avoir, enfin, répondu à l'énigme de la porte, je m'affalai sur un fauteuil face à la cheminée éteinte.

\- Bulstrode est derrière tout ça? Pourquoi? Jalousie? Peut-être, parce que je crois pas ce qu'ils ont déclaré, les deux musclors. Je vais envoyer un message à Drago pour en être sûre.

Je me levai et je filai dans mon dortoir. Je vis Sakura dormir avec une lettre fermée sur son dos. Je la pris et l'ouvris.

 _Laï_

 _Je sais qui a orchestré ton agression. Crabbe et Goyle ont craché le morceau._

 _C'est Milicent._

 _Selon eux, elle a dit qu'une Serdaigle se promenant toujours dans les cachots, le territoire des Serpentard, est intolérable. Et aussi, qu'elle leur donnerait un énorme paquet de Dragées surprises s'ils faisaient en sorte que tu ne reviennes plus. Elle avait également précisé qu'elle était d'accord qu'ils utilisaient la force._

 _Ils n'ont jamais voulu, mais tu les connais. Il suffit qu'ils croisent quelqu'un qui gueule un peu fort ou qui leur promette des bonbons pour le suivre sans trop poser de questions. Il en sont désolés._

 _En tout cas, je suis avec toi si tu tentes quelque chose pour te venger._

 _Salutations (ou ta gueule! :D)_

 _Drago Malefoy_

\- Merci de m'épargner une lettre à écrire, Dray. Dis-je à haute voix.

Sakura ouvrit un œil et s'étira avant de descendre du lit en miaulant.

\- Pardon Sakura. Allez viens, on va faire de la musique en bas.

Je pris mon violon et je fermai la porte du dortoir, Sakura descendit les escaliers avant moi et se coucha sur un fauteuil. Je secouai la tête avant de commencer à frotter les cordes.

Ce fut une série de sons stridents qui sortirent. Je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur la musique.

\- On m'a fait mal physiquement, je vais faire pareil. Mais par un moyen plus stylé. M'exclamai-je en fixant mon violon avec un sourire sadique. Reste plus qu'à trouver une musique assez horrible.

Je farfouillai dans ma tête et dans mes papiers mais impossible de trouver la moindre musique susceptible de provoquer au minimum, un saignement des oreilles. Je n'avais trouvé que des musiques mignonnes dans les partitions et ma tête était pleine à craquer d'autres choses que la musique.

* Mais oui!*

Je frottai les cordes en marmonnant la musique de Psycho. Je souris, c'était parfait. Si parfait que je me demandais comment n'avais-je pas pu y penser plus tôt.

Les jours suivants Noël, je les passai à m'entraîner, à me perfectionner, à augmenter la vitesse et la hauteur des notes jusqu'au maximum. L'iris de mes yeux rétrécirent de jour en jour, ne laissant qu'un petit point noir au milieu d'une petite mer de turquoise, elle-même au milieu d'un océan de blanc taché de rouge. Des cernes apparurent, ma peau pâlit et mon sourire joyeux tourna en un sourire de sadique. J'avais l'air d'une folle qui pouvait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Et la rentrée arriva.

Les autres étaient revenus de leur vacances neigeuses et ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que j'étais différente. Je prétextais de mauvaises nuits pour l'état des yeux, la peau et les cernes. Mais je ne souriais pas. Je devais éviter de le faire. Un soir, j'écrivis rapidement une petite missive.

 _Milicent,_

 _J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose._

 _On peut se voir, le 9 janvier? A 18 heures? (tu n'auras qu'à suivre les flèches vertes sur les murs)_

 _Laïcifitra_

J'enroulai le parchemin et je partis dormir.

 _9 Janvier 1994_

Je me sentis dans une grande forme et en plus, c'était le week-end. J'avais reçu la veille, une réponse de Bulstrode qui était d'accord. Je préparai soigneusement une corde pour accrocher le violon dans mon dos et je mis l'archet dans ma manche droite, avec ma baguette et je sortis une trentaine de minutes avant. J'arrivai dans les cachots et je commençai à laisser des petites flèches vertes sur certains murs jusqu'à la destination où je laissai un billet avec son nom marqué sur la porte.

La salle était vide, exceptée une table en bois sur le côté de la pièce. Je fis un sourire en coin et j'entendis des voix et des pas venir ici.

\- Saa hajimeyou, Milicent. Murmurai-je à moi-même avec un sourire malsain juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit.

* * *

 _Une petite review comme cadeau? ^^_


	27. Ch 26: Une vengeance musicale

_Coucou ~_

 _Voici enfin la suite!_

 _Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 26: Une vengeance musicale_

Millicent entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte. Je me tenais debout, au centre, le visage sans expression. Je fis un Collaporta discret avant de parler.

\- Salut. Lui dis-je d'une voix froide.

\- ... De quoi veux-tu parler? Lâcha-t-elle aussi froidement qu'une tombe.

\- Avant que l'on parle, pourrait-on poser nos baguettes sur cette table, afin d'éviter tout incident.

Elle me fixa d'un air méfiant. Je sortis ma baguette et je la posai sur la table. J'invitai Milicent à en faire de même, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Bien. Je voudrais savoir tes raisons qui ont motivé Crabbe et Goyle à me frapper.

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi?

\- T'es pas la fille la plus discrète de Serpentard et j'ai des sources qui m'ont confirmé que TU en es à l'origine. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu te balades toujours sur le territoire des Serpentards. Et tu n'en es pas une! Tu n'as rien à faire dans les cachots!

\- Et la vraie raison?

\- Quelle vraie raison?

Elle afficha un air surpris.

\- C'est pas le territoire, la véritable raison. Et tu le sais très bien. Serait-ce une histoire de garçons? Une histoire que tu tiens à cacher aux autres?

\- Hmpf. Tu te plantes, l'étrangère. Ce n'est une histoire de "garçons".

\- Tu avoues que c'est autre chose que le "territoire". Déclarai-je avec un tout petit sourire en coin.

\- N-non! Je ne dirai rien et tu n'as toujours pas de preuves que c'est moi!

\- ... C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de preuves. Pardonne-moi.

Elle croisa les bras avec un air supérieur. Elle n'avait pas l'air de remarquer mon état et ma rage intérieure me hurlait de sortir le violon et de jouer.

\- J'ai envie de faire un peu de musique. Heureusement que j'ai toujours mon violon sur moi.

Elle tourna les talons.

\- Bulstrode!

Elle se retourna vers moi. Je sortis mon violon et mon archet de ma manche et je commençai à jouer. Elle fit une grimace et se boucha les oreilles. J'affichai mon sourire et j'accélérai la cadence et la hauteur des notes. Elle hurla de douleur et se mit à genoux.

\- Dis-moi, ta raison! Ou ceci est le dernier son que tu entendras de ta vie!

Je n'eus comme réponse qu'un hurlement encore plus puissant. Cette musique collait si bien à la situation. Je me sentais puissante et vengée. Je me mis à rire avant d'accélérer encore la cadence des notes. D'autres cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et on cogna contre celle-ci. Je m'arrêtai.

\- Alors? Demandai-je avec un sourire à faire fuir un clown.

\- ... Ok. T'as gagné. C'est bien une histoire de garçons. Je ne veux pas que tu me voles Crabbe. Alors, j'ai inventé cette histoire de territoire et je leur ai promis une boîte Dragées s'ils arrivaient à faire en sorte que tu viennes plus ici. T'es contente? Arrête cette musique, pitié!

J'allais répondre quand un énorme "Alohomora!" se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

\- Expelliarmus! Lança Snape contre moi et je perdis mon archet.

Une sorte de déclic s'opéra dans mon esprit. Je regardai Millicent et d'autres élèves à son chevet, Snape face à moi, complètement choqué. J'écarquillai les yeux à mon tour et je me mis à genoux.

\- Merde... Pardon Milicent... Oh pardon... J'ai foutu quoi encore?... Dis-je tandis que les larmes coulèrent.

Je réalisai à peine, l'ampleur de ma revanche. J'étais à deux doigts de rendre une élève sourde à vie. Tout ça, pour me venger. La folle avait raison, la folie et la violence m'avaient guetté et m'ont tendu un piège qui venait de se refermer sur moi.

J'avais honte et je me haïssais.

\- Sortez tous! Emmenez Miss Bulstrode à l'infirmerie! Cria Snape.

Tous les élèves sortirent sans un mot, j'eus juste le temps de prononcer un autre "pardon" avant que le silence n'emplit la pièce à nouveau. J'étais toujours à genoux, mes mains sur ma tête et couvraient mes oreilles. Je pleurai.

\- Laï... Lève-toi.

\- Fichez-moi la paix! Ne me touchez pas!

Je reculai.

\- Je suis un monstre! Une abomination! Laissez-moi mou... Aïe!

Snape venait de me flanquer une gifle. Une gifle que je n'avais pas vu venir. Je tremblai de peur et je reculai encore. Il s'approcha encore. Je me levai et reculai toujours. Ce manège dura jusqu'au moment où je fus bloquée dans un coin. Sans échappatoire.

*Merde!*

Il s'était considérablement approché de moi et je tremblai de peur.

\- Pourquoi Laï? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- ... vengeance. Elle m'a fait mal, physiquement. Je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Mais...

Ma gorge se noua et je recommençai à pleurer.

\- ... Laï. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous?

\- Demandez plutôt ce qui va bien chez moi! Je suis une catastrophe ambulante, un aimant à ennuis et une folle refoulée ravagée par les secrets! Ouin!

* Comment sortir de ce coin? Et si..*

Je voulais le déstabiliser et faire en sorte qu'il se décale de moi pour m'enfuir, alors je me blottis contre son torse pour aucune raison apparente et j'essayai de forcer le passage, surtout que j'étais toujours terrifiée à l'idée de recevoir une autre baffe mais, contrairement à mes pensées, il referma ses bras autour de moi. Même des plans comme ça, j'arrivais à les faire foirer. C'était lamentable.

\- Je dois vous paraître tellement idiote...

\- Votre lamentable essai pour vous enfuir? Ou vous en général? Railla-t-il.

\- ... Je vais être expulsée, n'est-ce pas?

\- Y a des chances, mais je crois que beaucoup de gens vont être contre cette décision. Mine de rien, on vous apprécie ici.

Je fus si surprise que je levai les yeux vers lui. Il affichait un air neutre, limite "Je-m'en-fous" mais pas la moindre once de haine ou de colère.

\- Vous voulez bien me lâcher, professeur?

Il parût gêné et me lâcha.

\- Je crois que la guerre est déclarée entre Milicent, Pansy et moi.

\- Pourquoi Miss Parkinson?

\- Elle va sûrement se ranger du côté de Milicent. Donc, oui, elle.

Je soupirai.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Me demandai-je à haute voix.

\- Allez dans votre tour et restez-y.

Je hochai la tête et j'entamai une marche funèbre.

\- D'ailleurs, j'enlève 200 points à Serdaigle, pour tentative de vengeance et 5 points pour autre tentative ratée de m'échapper.

Je ne relevai pas la moquerie et je sortis de la pièce en traînant les pieds.

Je montai les marches une à une, à une allure qui ferait passer une limace pour une voiture de Formule 1. J'avais la tête baissée et je regardais mes pieds. En gros, j'errai comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. J'avais croisé plusieurs élèves et tous s'étaient écartés de moi en chuchotant sur mon passage. Même Rusard me laissa en paix. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni à quel étage je me trouvais.

\- Suis-je une folle aux envies meurtrières? Une timide et secrète? Une blessée dans l'âme? Une qui continue à avancer? Une joyeuse qui joue de la musique? Peut-être tout ça? Peut-être rien du tout? Je ne sais plus... Récitai-je à voix basse.

Je rentrai dans quelqu'un, je fis un vague "pardon" et je continuai mon chemin.

\- Miss Menoud? Demanda la voix.

Je me retournai et je vis le professeur Lupin me fixer avec inquiétude. Il avait l'air très fatigué.

\- Vous allez bien, Miss? Vous me semblez... perdue... vide...

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Miss Menoud! Hurla une voix grave.

Snape marchait très vite, mon violon dans ses mains.

\- Vous avez oublié ceci. Tenez. Dit-il.

Je tendis mes mains vers mon instrument en murmurant un encore plus vague "merci" et je repartis. J'entendis la conversation des deux professeurs.

\- Elle joue du violon? Je me souviens que Jane voulait apprendre à en jouer. Dit Lupin.

\- Oui. Si Cooper te manque autant, tu peux lui envoyer un hibou, elle est rentrée en Angleterre. Répliqua Snape.

\- Elle est pas morte? Quel soulagement.

\- Je ne vois pas le lien entre elle et Miss Menoud.

\- L'épouvantard lui a montré Jane et un bébé, mutilés, et un homme avec un couteau et une expression de fou sortant d'Azkaban. Je me demande si elle a pas un lien avec Jane...

Je n'entendis pas la suite de leur conversation et mes pieds m'emmenèrent vers une porte qui n'était pas celle de la salle commune. La porte s'ouvrit et la folle me regarda.

\- Oh Miss! Que vous est-il arrivé? Vous semblez morte, intérieurement.

Je murmurai un "suis trompée, pardon." et je repartis. Je descendis les premiers escaliers à très lente allure. Tellement lente que je manquai une marche et je dévalai le reste, roulée en boule. Je terminai le toboggan improvisé sur les fesses. J'avais les genoux écorchés mais pas la moindre douleur. Peut-être que mon esprit était trop déchiré pour s'occuper d'une douleur corporelle. Je me relevai et je recommençai à marcher. J'écoutai ma conscience se livrer une guerre pour se reformer. Elle était déchirée entre la peur, la joie et la folie. Trois émotions qui pouvaient parfaitement s'emboîter.

Ce manège dura une énorme partie de la nuit. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin et j'errais toujours dans les couloirs sombres. Je marchai de tour en tour, de couloir en couloir, de pièce en pièce et d'escalier en escalier sans me soucier d'où je me trouvais. J'étais probablement passée plusieurs fois devant la porte de Serdaigle sans y faire attention.

Le jour se leva et je me trouvais toujours dans les couloirs. Mes pieds me firent sortir dans le parc enneigé, je m'approchai du Saule Cogneur, puis ils me firent dévier vers le lac gelé. Je restai plantée devant la glace et mes bras commencèrent à se mouvoir tout seul. Je ne contrôlai plus rien et mon corps commença un danse lente, très lente. Je tournoyai plusieurs fois sur moi-même, mes cheveux volèrent au vent glacial et se posèrent sur mon visage avant de reprendre leur vol. Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent face à l'école et une silhouette se dessinait.

Cet homme au cheveux bleus, encore. Il me fixa avec mépris avant de marcher vers le château. Mes pieds le suivirent en silence. Ma conscience cessa sa guerre un instant et essaya de me faire parler mais aucun son ne sorti. L'homme s'arrêta et me montra de la main, l'entrée avant de disparaître. J'entrai dans le château et ma conscience recommença à se battre. J'avais complètement oublié pourquoi elle faisait ça. Les premiers professeurs me croisèrent et même une personne que je reconnaissais pas. Je n'y faisais pas attention et je continuai ma route devant lui.

J'arrivai vers la porte de Serdaigle et un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves s'y trouvait déjà. L'oiseau avait dû poser une énigme soit farfelue, soit presque impossible. Je restai à l'arrière et la porte réitéra son énigme.

 _Dans le désert, un homme nu est retrouvé mort. Il n'y a aucune trace de pas derrière lui. Trois paires de vêtements sont retrouvés derrière lui et il a une allumette dans la main, qui n'a jamais servi._

 _Comment l'homme est-il arrivé ici ?_

Les élèves devant moi, redoublèrent d'imagination pour trouver la réponse. Ma conscience cessa sa guerre pour de bon et commença à me reconstituer, comme un puzzle. Elle me souffla le mot "montgolfière" et le cheminement de l'énigme traversa.

\- Trois hommes faisaient une balade en montgolfière et passent au dessus du désert mais le ballon va s'écraser. Ils se débarrassent de leurs habits pour s'alléger mais ça ne suffit pas, alors ils décident de tirer à la courte-paille qui devra sauter. L'homme qui est retrouvé mort est celui qui a perdu... Dis-je d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

La porte s'ouvrit et le groupe me remercia avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle. Je les suivis avant de monter dans mon dortoir, chercher mes affaires.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit et je mis mes mains devant mon visage.

* Reprends-toi, tu ne peux pas éternellement regretter. Le passé, c'est le passé et tu ne peux pas le changer.*

Padma entra dans le dortoir.

\- Laï. Arrête de te torturer. On sait ce que t'as fait mais personne ne veut que tu partes. Tu n'as fait que justice.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je sentais mon âme revivre.

\- Allez, prends tes affaires et on descend! Cria-t-elle.

Je me levai et je pris mon sac avec les livres pour les cours. Je descendis les marches vers la salle commune et tout le monde me souriait.

\- Vous faîtes peur, les gens. Dis-je.

Un énorme grondement émanait d'eux. Je pris vraiment peur.

\- Laïcifitra. On fera tout que tu restes dans cette école. Déclara Terry d'un ton décidé.

Les autres lancèrent un cri de guerre.

\- Viens, on te gardera. Annonça Michael en me tendant sa main.

J'étais choquée par ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Devenaient-ils des "gardes du corps"? Tous les Serdaigles? Je devais rêver.

Je descendis et je sortis de la salle. Les autres me suivirent et se mirent tout autour de moi, telle une armée qui défendait un trésor inestimable en leur centre.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête?! Vous l'avez encore plus perdu que moi! Leur dis-je en espérant leur faire reprendre leurs esprits.

Ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter pour protester car les élèves juste derrière moi me poussèrent gentiment vers l'avant.

\- Bordel. Mais quel bordel. Soufflai-je.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vais essayer de réveiller ma correctrice!_

 _Joyeux Nouvel An et à 2016!_


	28. Ch 27: Une journée animée

_Hello ~_

 _Navrée pour ce retard mais la fin du semestre approche et c'est la panique_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 27: Une journée animée_

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs sous le regard ébahi de Rusard. Ils affichèrent tous leur plus grand sérieux.

Nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la Grande Salle et ils formèrent un mur devant moi. Je me retrouvais toute seule derrière, dans le couloir. Ils commencèrent à protester et d'autres cris se joignirent à eux. J'imaginais que les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor se levèrent, à entendre les raclements de bancs.

Je profitai du vacarme pour m'éclipser vers les cuisines.

Je courus plus vite possible et j'entrai dans les cuisines.

\- Bonjour, Laïcifitra Menoud! Cria Winky depuis un four, face à moi.

\- Bonjour Winky. Je peux te demander de me laisser une petite place? J'aimerai faire des pâtisseries pour quelqu'un.

Elle fut surprise de ma demande.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je fasse?

\- Non, c'est à moi de le faire. J'aimerai essayer de me faire pardonner.

Elle fit un "o" avec sa bouche et m'indiqua une table de travail.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin?

\- De quoi faire des muffins.

\- Oooh! Quel parfum?

\- Vanille et chocolat.

Elle sourit et m'amena les ingrédients nécessaires. Je retroussai mes manches, me fis un chignon et je me mis au boulot.

Après trois quart d'heure, les muffins étaient finis. Ils sentaient bons et ils étaient encore chaud.

\- Il n'y aurait pas une sorte de boîte pour les mettre?

\- Dobby arrive avec une boîte!

Dobby arriva vers moi avec une boîte en plastique. J'en fus surprise en bien. Je les mis délicatement dedans et je sortis en les remerciant chaleureusement.

Je passai devant les portes de la Grande Salle et tous les élèves étaient assis à leur table, entrain de manger. Les professeurs avaient sûrement dû jeter un sort d'oubli pour les calmer. Je rentrai lentement et je fixais avec attention, les autres élèves. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir oublié la grève d'il y a quelques minutes. Je marchais, la boîte sous le bras, vers ma table et je m'assis avec prudence. Je jetai des regard aux alentours et tout le monde semblait manger en toute tranquillité. La huée de hiboux arriva avec paquets et lettres pour nous. Je vis la chouette familiale foncer vers moi, déposer une lettre devant mon nez et s'en alla aussitôt. Mes voisins se turent. La lettre était rouge sang et commençai à trembler.

\- Une beuglante? S'interrogea Anthony.

La "beuglante" s'envola et flotta devant mes yeux. Elle s'ouvrit en forme de bouche et commença à hurler avec la voix de ma mère.

 **\- Laïcifitra Jane Menoud!**

 **Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille?! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça!**

 **Tu couvres nos familles de honte! Tes grands parents Menoud, se sont cachés dans une malle dans le grenier et ton père est en ce moment même, entrain d'essayer de les faire sortir! Et si tes autres grands parents, les Cooper, n'étaient pas déjà au ciel, ils seraient venus en personne te stupéfixer!**

 **Tu compte devenir une plus grande trouble-fête et les quatre Maraudeurs réunis, c'est ça?! Et bien, sache que je ne soutiens pas du tout ce choix et je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus!**

 **Par ailleurs, ton père est fier de ton acte de barbarie! T'es contente?!**

 **Très bien, je te retire ton violon pour toute l'année prochaine, la surveillance de ton petit frère et tout carré de chocolat!**

* Elle sait pas que j'ai une réserve dans ma chambre.*

 **Je sais très bien que tu as une réserve dans ta chambre et je l'ai prise!**

 **Tu as intérêt à méditer tes actions ou n'espère pas revoir Laeticia et compagnie cet été!**

La lettre se déchira. Je m'étais ratatinée sur moi-même et j'étais blême. Un long silence suivît l'engueulade, silence duquel je voulus me cacher à mon tour dans une malle.

*Papa est fier de moi? Merde...*

\- Miss Menoud. Veuillez nous suivre. Tonna une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je me levai et je suivis Snape et Lupin avec ma boîte sous le bras vers le bureau de Lupin.

La pièce était simple et relativement petite. Il y avait un bureau, deux chaises et un fauteuil. Des petits objets décoraient la pièce et un aquarium, duquel se promenait une sorte de poulpe bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je en désignant la bestiole dans l'aquarium du menton.

\- Un stangulot, Miss. Répondit Lupin en souriant.

\- Arrêtez de poser des questions. Répliqua Snape en se massant l'arête du nez.

\- Mais... Commençai-je avant de me taire sous son regard noir.

\- Miss. Je ne pensais pas que vous ayez pu me mentir. Annonça Lupin, mécontent.

\- Mentir à propos de quoi?

\- De votre mère! Lorsque l'épouvantard s'était retrouvé devant vous, vous avez vu votre mère, morte! Rugit Lupin.

Je reculai légèrement, sur la défensive.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de crier à tous les passants qui est ma mère. Marmonnai-je.

\- Vous ne savez pas qu'elle a passé ses années à Poudlard, dans notre année? Ne vous a-t-elle rien dit? Questionna Snape.

\- Pas grand chose. Je sais juste qu'elle a étudié ici, dans la maison Gryffondor. C'est tout.

\- Et bien, elle a étudié avec nous. Mais elle a disparu à la fin de la dernière année. Vous avez une idée pourquoi? Demanda Lupin.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était vite partie pour faire des études de commerce en Europe et apprendre le français.

Les professeurs se regardèrent, l'air perplexes.

\- Qui y a-t-il? C'est un mensonge? Demandai-je, anxieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas Miss. J'ai de la peine à croire que je n'ai pas remarqué les ressemblances avec elle. Les mêmes cheveux, le même genre de morphologie,... Les yeux. Ce sont les yeux qui m'ont fait arrêter de penser une quelconque connexion entre vous et Jane. Articula lentement Lupin.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, Miss. Dit Snape.

Je m'inclinai et je tournai les talons. J'entendis tout de même quelques bribes de conversation.

\- Je me souviens qu'elle avait eu un faible pour Petitgrow. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est partie.

\- Possible. Je la comprends.

Je n'entendis pas plus et je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsque j'arrivai, une des deux portes était ouverte. Je poussai un peu et j'entrai. Milicent était allongée sur un lit et elle me fixait. Je baissai la tête, honteuse.

\- Je pensais pas que ce serait toi, ma première visite. Dit-elle avec amertume.

\- Sérieux? Eh ben.

\- Tu veux quoi? Cracha-t-elle.

\- M'excuser. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivée et je suis profondément désolée de ce qui c'est passé.

Un silence s'installa. Elle le brisa, après quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a dans tes mains?

\- Une boîte de muffins plus ou moins chaud. Je les ai faites pour toi.

\- C'est vraiment toi qui les a faites?

\- Oui, tu peux aller demander aux elfes, ils te diront la même chose.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu les as pas empoisonnés, tes muffins? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Rien ne te dis ça. Les seuls poisons se trouvent chez ton directeur de maison, bien gardé.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda-t-elle, encore plus méfiante.

\- En tant qu'assistante de Snape, je me promène très souvent dans son bureau et il m'a dit qu'il possède des poisons dans une pièce cachée. Et je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des ingrédients de cette pièce sans son consentement. Répliquai-je en insistant sur les mots "assistante de Snape".

Elle fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes.

\- Tu es son... assistante?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis si souvent dans les cachots. C'est pour aller dans son bureau.

Je me grattai l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je crois que je me suis trompée sur toi...

\- Beaucoup se trompe sur moi. Tu n'es pas la première et certainement pas la dernière. Elle n'est pas là Pomfresh?

\- Non et je suis sensée prendre une potion maintenant.

\- Laquelle?

\- Euh... regarde la fiole, il reste quelques gouttes au fond.

Je m'approchai d'elle et je pris la fiole qu'elle me tendait.

\- Ah oui, celle-ci. Je vais aller la chercher.

Je tournai les talons et je farfouillais dans les placards de l'infirmière.

\- Maudite potion. Où t'es, potion, où t'es? Où t'es, potion où t'es? Ah, te voilà.

Je fermai les placards et je tendis la potion à Milicent. Elle la but en grimaçant.

\- Berk. Fit-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Je peux avoir un muffin? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr!

J'en sortis un de la boîte et je le tendis à Milicent. Elle le prit et mordit un petit bout.

\- Miam! Okay, c'est pas empoisonné.

Elle le mangea comme une affamée. Je lui passai la boîte entière. Quelques minutes passèrent et j'étais contente de la voir plus ou moins en forme. La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle qui s'arrêtèrent, visiblement étonnés de me voir ici.

\- Salut Laï. Dit Drago en s'avançant. Tu vas bien Bulstrode?

\- Je vais bien Malefoy. Merci. Murmura Milicent.

\- Tu fous quoi là, espèce de folle?! Hurla Pansy en fixant avec fureur.

\- Je suis ici pour m'excuser, Parkinson. Pas la peine de hurler. Sifflai-je sans la regarder.

Elle eut l'air désorientée et Pomfresh entra en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle nous vis autour de Milicent.

\- Les visites ne sont interdites en mon absence, normalement. Mais puisque vous êtes déjà là, restez. Miss Bulstrode, je dois vous donner la potion.

\- Laï l'a déjà fait. Elle m'a donné la potion.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à me fixer.

\- D'abord une mutinerie en votre nom, et ensuite vous donnez une potion à ma blessée?! Auriez-vous une explication à tout ceci?

Elle croisa les bras. Je respirai un coup.

\- J'ai voulu arrêter cette grève digne des Français* mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre et m'avaient prise pour leur trésor intouchable. Dommage pour eux qu'ils m'aient laissé le choix de partir en douce. Et Milicent m'avais montré la fiole avec les dernières gouttes et j'ai reconnu la potion, puis je suis vite allée en chercher une autre. D'ailleurs, c'était la dernière qui restait.

Elle resta stoïque. J'étais sûre qu'elle me croirait pas, cependant, elle décroisa les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment vous croire mais c'est gentil de prévenir. Je vais devoir demander à Severus d'en refaire. Quand on parle du loup...

Snape entra en faisant voler ses robes noires derrière lui.

* Une entrée volante!*

\- J'étais sûr de vous trouvez ici. Vous adorez cette endroit plus que votre propre lit.

Je me grattai la tête en faisant un sourire gêné.

\- Alors? Demandai-je.

\- Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, Miss. Allez-y sans attendre.

\- Tu vas être expulsée. Bien fait. Déclara Parkinson en riant.

Je baissai la tête.

\- Professeur, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle est votre assistante. Commença Milicent. C'est vrai?

\- Oui. Trancha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et repartir en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je le laissais une dizaine de pieds d'avance sur moi et nous traversâmes le château en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Après quelques minutes de marche rapide, Snape s'arrêta devant une immense statue dorée.

\- Bonbon au citron. Persiffla-t-il d'un air mauvais.

\- C'est bon le citron. Dis-je d'un air absent.

\- Refusez les bonbons qu'il va vous proposer. On ne sait jamais où ils ont traîné avant de finir dans la coupe.

\- Vous voulez pas dire qu'il les transporte dans sa barbe?

\- Qui sait? Et encore, d'autres élèves ont pensé d'autres endroits que la barbe.

Une tonne de pensées prit place dans mon esprit.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Laissez tomber. C'est trop dégueulasse.

\- ...En effet. Venez.

La statue avait libéré un escalier en colimaçon et nous montâmes jusqu'à une porte en bois sombre qui s'ouvrit toute seule sur un grand bureau circulaire.

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau et j'observai les différents tableaux accrochés aux murs. Certaines personnes dormaient, d'autres me regardaient avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Miss Menoud! Quel plaisir de vous voir! Avez-vous apporté votre instrument? S'exclama un homme d'âge avancé en sautillant sur sa chaise.

\- Bonjour. Non, j'en suis navrée. M'excusai-je en m'inclinant profondément avant de reprendre mon observation.

Des tonnes de bibelots encombrait le bureau et même un oiseau de couleur rouge vif dormait sur un perchoir. Je ne remarquai pas que des yeux me fixaient en silence. Je tournai la tête et plusieurs personnes, en plus du directeur étaient présentes.

Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, Rusard, le concierge, tous les enseignants de l'école et le directeur. Ils me fixaient tous.

Ils formaient un demi-cercle, avec le directeur au centre. Il m'invita à approcher.

Je me mis face à eux, en gardant la tête basse. Je mis mon bras gauche sur mon ventre et le droit reposait en travers de ma poitrine.

\- Allons Miss. C'est n'est pas la peine de vous renfermer comme ça. Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron? Dit la voix du directeur.

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici Miss? Tonna la voix de McGonagall.

Je hochai légèrement la tête.

*Je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Virez-moi et qu'on en parle plus.*

Je relevai faiblement la tête et je regardais les personnes présentes. Mme Bibine, McGonagall, Sinistra, Chourave, Babbling, la folle, deux autres enseignantes que je ne connaissais pas et même Mme Pince était là. Chez les hommes, il y avait Snape évidemment, Binns, Lupin, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Hagrid et même Rusard. Ils me fixaient tous, le visage neutre. Je baissai à nouveau la tête et le regard.

\- Bien. Severus pouvez-vous nous rappeler les faits?

\- Nous les connaissons très bien, les faits! Elle a agressé un élève! S'emporta McGonagall.

\- Allons, calme-toi Minerva. Tenta Flitwick avec sa petite voix fluette.

\- Me calmer? Me calmer? Non, je ne me calmerai pas! Vous ne voyez pas que ce qu'elle a fait est suffisant pour être exclue de l'école! Cria McGonagall en commençant à marcher à travers le bureau.

\- Minerva. Ce n'est pas une de tes élèves. Il s'agit d'une élève de Serpentard. Ce serait à Severus de choisir la sentence de Miss Menoud. Proposa Chourave.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Severus soit la personne idéal pour... Commença Lupin avant d'être interrompu par le regard noir de Snape.

\- Peut-être que, finalement, un rafraîchissement des faits serait la bienvenue. Proposa la voix fantomatique de Binns. Severus, s'il te plait.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Il y a eu, avant-hier, un rendez-vous entre Miss Bulstrode et Miss Menoud. Celle-ci avait apporté son instrument de musique et, selon Miss Bulstrode, elles avaient discuté au début.

\- De quoi avaient-elles discuté? Demanda Sinistra.

\- Peut-être que Miss Menoud peut nous éclairer à ce sujet. Déclara Snape.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elles parlaient de la prédiction que je lui avais faite durant les vacances! Cria Trelawney avec enthousiasme.

\- Sybille! Je vous en prie! S'exclama McGonagall.

*Je peux dire quelque chose ou non?*

\- Nous avons parlé de... ses raisons. Dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

\- Ses raisons? Demanda Rusard, soudain intéressé.

\- Miss Menoud a été victime d'une agression, avant les vacances de Noël. Elle nous avait raconté sa version, à moi et à Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Mais c'est affreux! S'exclama Chourave. La pauvre enfant.

*Je ne suis pas en danger de mort, ni une petite chose fragile! Quoique... peut-être?*

\- Agressée par qui? Demanda Flitwick.

\- Monsieur Crabbe et monsieur Goyle.

\- C'est vrai, Miss? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix blanche.

Je hochai légèrement la tête.

\- Monsieur Malefoy m'a fait part de ses recherches pour trouver qui avait "ordonné" l'agression et il a découvert que Miss Bulstrode avait tout orchestré. Il avait également averti Miss Menoud de sa découverte. Continua Snape.

\- Quoi? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt?! S'écria McGonagall.

\- Je pense qu'elle voulait régler les choses de manière plus Serdaigle et sûrement qu'aller pleurer chez nous, ne faisait clairement pas partie de son plan.

* Pas seulement, je ne voulais pas passer pour une cafteuse qui laisse agir les profs.*

\- Donc, Miss Menoud voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait préparé son agression. Conclut Lupin, le visage sombre.

\- Oui. Il semblerait que, peu importe la réponse, elle aurait probablement joué de la musique.

*Non, si elle m'avais dit la vérité dès le début. Je l'aurais épargnée.*

\- Elle m'a menti. Murmurai-je. Elle m'a menti sur la véritable motivation. Et je hais qu'on me mente.

\- Vous avez donc joué de la musique pour qu'elle "avoue" sa motivation, c'est ça? Demanda Babbling, restée jusque-là, silencieuse.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Des cris avaient été entendu depuis leur lieu de rendez-vous et d'autres élèves de Serpentard sont venus me chercher et m'avaient supplié de leur venir en aide, qu'une de leur camarade était en danger. J'ai suivis les élèves et j'ai trouvé Miss Menoud entrain de jouer à une vitesse effrénée et Miss Bulstrode entrain de hurler en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- Miss Bulstrode n'avait pas sa baguette? Demanda McGonagall, stupéfaite.

\- Non, elles avaient posé leur baguette sur une table plus loin. Miss Menoud n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

Les professeurs furent silencieux durant quelques secondes. Il devaient sûrement être choqués.

\- Je suis stupéfait que Miss Menoud ait réussi à faire poser la baguette de Miss Bulstrode de manière pacifique. Déclara Lupin.

\- De manière pacifique?! Elle lui a lancé un Expelliarmus! S'écria McGonagall.

\- Non. J'ai vérifié la baguette de Miss Bulstrode. Elle n'a subit aucun sortilège de désarmement. Contredit Flitwick. Severus, tu ne leur a donc pas dit de toujours garder leur baguette avec eux?

Snape ne répondit pas. Je souris intérieurement.

*Rien à déclarer, professeur?*

\- Bon, Miss Bulstrode a agressé Miss Menoud et celle-ci s'est vengée. Récapitula Binns.

\- Mais quels étaient les raisons de Miss Bulstrode? Et son agression était-elle grave? Demanda une enseignante qui m'étais inconnue.

\- Selon Miss Menoud. Les deux garçons l'ont frappé assez violemment. Elle en possède encore des marques. Fit remarquer Snape.

\- Pourriez-vous nous les montrer, si ce n'est pas trop gênant, Miss? Demanda Dumbledore.

Je laissai tomber ma cape et je remontai mon pull et ma chemise pour montrer un énorme bleu aux côtes. Il aurait dû disparaître mais il était encore très foncé et commençait seulement à s'éclaircir.

*Pompom avait raison. Il est lent à partir.*

La plupart des professeurs firent une tête horrifié, sauf Snape, évidemment.

\- Vous avez mal Miss? Demanda Flitwick.

Je secouai la tête et je m'habillai à nouveau.

\- Ils ont essayé d'atteindre les parties vitaux! Ils étaient pas loin de la tuer! Cria Trelawney en agitant ses bras dans les airs comme si ils étaient des tentacules.

*Hahaha. Vraiment spéciale, celle-là.*

\- Effectivement. Mais, qui nous dit que c'est pas un sort qu'elle s'est lancé juste avant de venir? Proposa McGonagall, méfiante.

*Toujours chercher la petite bête! Vieille chouette!*

\- Minvera, tu veux bien arrêter de chercher la petite bête? S'exclama Chourave. Son bleu est réel et non le résultat d'un sort. Pomfresh m'a raconté qu'elle avait été blessée aux côtes.

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration.

\- Je trouve que Miss Menoud a mieux agi que Miss Bulstrode, elle ne mérite pas l'exclusion. Dit Lupin d'un air décidé.

*Merci, professeur.*

\- Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu faire encore mieux mais bon, ce qui est fait, est fait. Peut-être que ceci ne serait pas arrivé si nous avions agit plus vite. Elle peut rester pour ma part. S'exclama Babbling.

\- Je suis avec Minerva, l'exclusion est la seule solution. Déclara pensivement Binns.

\- Nous sommes aussi avec Minerva. Dirent les deux professeurs inconnus.

Les professeurs avec McGongall se mirent à ma gauche et ceux contre elle, se mirent à ma droite. Je les comptais.

*McGonagall, les deux prof, Binns contre Lupin et Babbling. Quatre contre deux. Cette rencontre commence très fort avec la gauche qui mène avec deux points d'avance!*

\- Je suis désolée Minerva, mais je trouve que tu y vas un peu trop fort avec cette sanction pour elle. S'exclama Chourave en allant à droite.

*Quatre contre trois. La droite revient!*

\- Je suis d'accord avec Pomona et j'avoue que j'ai rarement eu une élève aussi brillante dans ma maison. Complimenta Flitwick en se plaçant à côté de Lupin.

*Quatre - quatre. Le score est à égalité!*

\- Minerva, c'est sévère mais juste. Je suis avec toi. Rassura Sinistra.

* La gauche marque! Cinq à quatre.*

\- Je suis pour l'exclusion! Une élève en moins, un peu moins de travail. S'écria Rusard.

* Six à quatre. La gauche mène la droite par le bout du nez! Que va-t-il se passer?*

Un moment de silence pesant s'installa.

* Ah non, c'est la mi-temps! La droite prépare sa stratégie tandis que la gauche mène toujours six à quatre. Est-ce que la droite va pouvoir renverser la situation?*

\- Mon troisième oeil m'a dit qu'elle ne se fera pas exclure. J'aide ce destin! Cria la folle en dansant à moitié.

* Haha! La droite remonte à six à cinq! La gauche va-t-elle recreuser l'écart?*

\- je tiens à ce que Buck la voie une dernière fois... Je veux qu'elle reste. Déclara tristement Hagrid en allant à droite.

* Egalité à nouveau! Six à six! Quel match fantastique, n'est-ce pas Jean-loup?! ...J'avais oublié que j'étais seule dans ma tête.*

\- Il est vrai que la sanction est sévère mais ça serait mieux pour elle et pour nous qu'elle ne reste pas. Dit Bibine en se rangeant à gauche.

*Et l'égalité est brisé! Sept à six pour la gauche!*

\- Elle doit rester. C'est si rare de voir une élève prendre autant soin des livres! Elle doit montrer l'exemple. Grogna Pince.

*Egalité encore! Quel match! Encore mieux que Bâle - Grasshopper ou que la finale de la dernière coupe du monde que j'ai vu en 1990, l'Allemagne de l'Ouest face à l'Argentine. Parce que c'était à mourir d'ennui. Donc, sept à sept!*

Je jetai un oeil aux professeurs. Il ne restait que deux neutre, Snape et Dumbledore. Celui-ci devait jouer le rôle de l'arbitre. Donc, il ne restait que Snape.

*Un destin est entre ses mains! Quel camp va-t-il choisir? La gauche pour l'exclusion ou la droite pour la... euh... chais pas comment on dit, mais pour me garder? Qu'il choisisse bien! Sa réponse, après quelques pages de publicité!*

Le silence était à son point culminant en terme de frustration. Snape semblait réfléchir longuement. Si profondément qu'il prit la pose de la statue du Penseur et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous n'allez pas l'exclure de cette école tout de même?! Vociféra le vieux dans le tableau. Elle amène de la vie, une ambiance que je n'avais plus senti depuis bien longtemps! Les autres élèves sont contents de trouver de l'amusement quelque part au milieu de ce tas de pierres!

Il sauta sur sa chaise avec une tête rouge. Nous le fixâmes tous et je lui fis un sourire gêné avant de revenir au silence de la décision de Snape.

\- Je crois que nous ne serons jamais du même côté, Minerva. Trancha Snape d'une voix railleuse en allant à droite.

* Huit à sept! La droite gagne ce match! Quelle magnifique rencontre! Mais ça veut dire que... Je reste à Poudlard?*

\- Miss, vous savez ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire.

\- Vous pouvez clore ce match et annoncer le vainqueur, Monsieur.

\- Avec une voix de différence, vous pouvez rester à Poudlard, Miss. Annonça le directeur avec enthousiasme.

Les tableaux éveillés lancèrent des cris de joie et certains disparurent dans les murs.

* Je viens de faire un commentary de match de foot ou de rendre une discussion épique? Je ne sais plus.*

\- Je vois que même l'école était contre moi. D'abord les élèves, ensuite les tableaux et même mes collègues. Râla McGonagall.

\- Vous vous êtes bien défendu, professeur. Vous auriez dû être procureure. Dis-je.

\- Elle a raison, Minerva. Même si j'avais choisi mon camp juste après Severus. Confia le directeur.

\- Quel camp Albus?

\- Celui contre toi. Affirma-t-il.

\- Même le directeur... Murmura-t-elle, la tête dans ses mains.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, Miss. Et rebienvenue parmi nous! Balança Dumbledore avec un regard bienveillant.

Je m'inclinai et je sortis de la pièce en sautillant comme une gamine.

Je traversai les couloirs du château sur la pointe des pieds. Les tableaux que je croisai étaient vides et un silence apaisant emplissait l'air. Je marchai vers ma tour et j'entendis plusieurs voix face à moi.

\- Y a quelqu'un? Soufflai-je.

Il eut un silence. Je continuai à avancer et une silhouette masculine se dessina.

\- Ah, c'est toi. Salut. Dis-je.

\- Salut. Répondit-il.

Je détaillai son visage. Des cheveux bruns foncé qui lui tombaient sur ses yeux bruns. Sa mâchoire carré et ses pommettes hautes lui donnait l'air d'un garçon banal. Pas désagréable à regarder mais normal.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur ses épaules assez larges sans trop exagérer et son bassin suivait bien le reste du corps. Il était imposant par sa masse de muscles, ou de gras et par sa taille. Il avait facilement plus d'une tête de plus que moi.

\- Une Serdaigle près du bureau du directeur? T'es allée pleurer chez lui? Railla-t-il.

\- Pleurer? Non, j'ai plutôt assisté à un débat épique.

\- Hé, Bletchley! Tu dragues une Serdaigle? Et pas n'importe laquelle, en plus! Cria une voix grave.

Un autre Serpentard marchait vers nous avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ta gueule Flint. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- T'as pas entendu que les profs devaient choisir si elle partait ou si elle restait? Les B.U.S.E. t'ont ramolli le cerveau? Plaisanta-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Alors?

\- Très drôle. Murmura Bletchley.

\- Ma présence ne te donne-t-elle pas un indice sur leur décision? Demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- ... Tu restes alors. Déclara Bletchley avec une mine réjoui.

* Il a l'air content. J'ai déjà peur... Je l'ai vu genre, une fois, à Noël, au banquet. Arrête, je vais bientôt me mettre à imaginer des trucs.*

\- Bravo Sherlock. Le sort d'Oubliette n'a pas marché sur vous.

\- Je n'étais pas là, ce matin. Comme beaucoup de septième années de ma maison. Répliqua le nommé Flint.

\- D'accord, tu es donc un des rares à t'en souvenir.

\- Le directeur n'a jeté ce sort que pour calmer la, soi-disant, grève des élèves. Mais il ne leur a pas fait oublié tes actions.

\- D'accord, c'est sensé. Bref, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs...

Je passai à côté d'eux en chantonnant des paroles en français. Je me stoppai quelques pas plus loin et je leur lançai.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas eu la chance de connaître vos noms, d'ailleurs.

\- Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard! S'exclama l'un.

\- ... Miles Bletchley, gardien de l'équipe. Répondit l'autre en regardant le mur droit.

\- Enchantée! Bye! Saluai-je d'un signe de main avant de me remettre en route vers la salle commune.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle commune après avoir répondu le mot "bouteille" en tant que réponse et tous les élèves me fixaient en silence.

\- Dans la salle commune, personne ne vous entendra crier. C'est à ça que vous jouez?

Ils se déplacèrent de chaque côté de moi et me firent un chemin.

*Il manque le tapis rouge. On va faire avec.*

Un premier année m'incita à emprunter le chemin avec un signe de main. Je me mis à marcher au milieu des élèves.

\- Vous êtes flippant.

J'arrivai au bout du chemin et un gâteau aux couleurs de la maison reposait sur un plateau. Une dizaine de bougies allumées brillaient de mille couleurs. Certaines avaient un feu bleu, d'autre en rouge ou en jaunes. La bougie au sommet de la pâtisserie brillait d'un éclat noir.

\- C'est magnifique. Comment avez-vous fait ça?

Ils ne me répondirent pas.

*On va souffler. Peut-être que ça va réagir.*

Je pris une inspiration et je soufflai sur les bougies. Elles s'éteignirent toutes et un "hourra!" commun résonna dans mes oreilles.

\- Tu restes ici! Tu restes! Cria Luna en sautant sur moi.

Je pris d'abord un air effrayé avant d'ouvrir mes bras pour accueillir son câlin. Padma fit pareil et les garçons me décoiffèrent.

\- Tu nous a fait peur, à disparaître comme ça, sans prévenir! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est? Demanda Terry sur un ton de reproche.

\- L'heure qu'il était hier à la même heure, Terry. Répliquai-je en souriant.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais. Souffla Anthony avant de rigoler.

\- Il est huit heure du soir. T'as passé ta journée dans une malle ou quoi? Demanda Michael sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai ça dans le sang. Huit heure? Ah ouais, quand même. Autant que je vous raconte ma journée.

Je leur narrais ma palpitante journée. Leurs expressions passèrent du questionnement à la joie, passant par la surprise et la colère.

\- Voilà. Et tout ça dans une malle! Riais-je.

\- Ta gueule avec ta malle. Je pensais pas que McGonagall voulait ton expulsion. Fit remarquer Anthony.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle pensait avoir fait le choix le plus juste selon elle. Je la comprends.

\- Laï! Cria Roger en s'approchant de nous avec un morceau de gâteau dans les mains.

\- Oui Roger?

\- Puisque tu nous a flanqué un frousse de disparaître comme ça, tu nous dois un gage!

\- Dis toujours.

\- Tu viens regarder le match Serdaigle - Gryffondor.

\- Si c'est que ça, d'accord.

Roger et les autres firent des yeux ronds.

\- Tu acceptes sans râler? Nouveauté. Remarqua Terry.

\- Je vous le dois bien. Répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Snape t'a lavé le cerveau, c'est ça? Questionna Padma.

\- Mais non! Il est pas méchant, faut juste s'habituer.

* Et pis, je suis sûre qu'il ne me ferait presque jamais de mal. Presque un gentleman.*

\- Hé, Laï. Tu nous écoutes?

\- Hein? Pardon. M'excusai-je.

\- Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée. Viens, on va dans le dortoir. Proposa Padma.

\- J'arrive. Bonne nuit les garçons.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je montai les escaliers et j'entrai dans la chambre. Sakura se leva et sauta de mon lit, puis fonça se coller contre mes jambes. Elle ronronna.

\- Bonjour Sakura. Je suis là.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la reposa sur les couvertures. Je me changeai et je me glissai dans mon lit. Mon chat se frotta contre mon ventre et se coucha contre. Je m'endormis.

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _*(ne prenez pas mal le truc de grève, c'est toujours drôle d'entendre ce genre de nouvelles ^^)(c'était pour rire xD)_

 _Une petite review?_


	29. Ch 28: Serdaigle contre Gryffondor

_Coucou ~_

 _Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews ~_

 _Je suis triste de la mort d'Alan mais c'est la vie et je suis heureuse d'avoir été témoin de son talent d'acteur_

 _RIP Alan_

 _Bref, bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 28: Serdaigle contre Gryffondor_

 _7 mai 1994_

Le jour du match, auquel j'avais promis d'y assister, était arrivé. J'étais descendue dans la Grande Salle manger mon pain au Nutella habituel pendant que les autres élèves se précipitèrent chez les Gryffondor admirer un balai.

* Admirer un balai. Je vais admirer ma serpillière quand je rentrerai à la maison, tiens.*

Terry revint, le sourire aux lèvres, et il s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Un peu de motivation, Laï! Notre équipe va affronter l'Eclair de Feu! Dit-il en me secouant comme un prunier.

\- Oui, oui. Laisse-moi manger mon pain tranquillement, s'il te plait.

* Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'assister à ce match, déjà?*

Les autres garçons revinrent aussi commencèrent à spéculer sur le résultat.

\- Je dis que Serdaigle va gagner, 200 - 150! S'exclama Anthony, les yeux brillants.

\- Non, 420 - 300! Faut pas sous-estimer les Gryffondor. Contredit Terry.

\- C'est impossible de marquer 420 buts. Dis-je comme une évidence.

Les garçons se turent avant de soupirer.

\- Laï. Un but vaut dix points. Faudrait lâcher un peu ton "football". Expliqua Terry comme si j'étais une enfant.

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine Terry. Répliquai-je férocement.

\- De toute façon, au football, tu regardes des mecs courir après un ballon. Balança Michael avec un revers de main.

\- C'est pareil au Quidditch. Vous volez après un ballon, ça change rien au principe. Le seul hic, c'est qu'au foot, nous, les filles, on regarde que pour les shorts moulant. Alors qu'on voit rien au Quidditch. Vous volez trop haut.

\- Quoi? Demanda Terry.

\- Laisse tomber. Répondis-je en souriant.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion et l'heure d'aller au stade arriva bien trop vite pour moi. Je me levai en même temps que Padma mais je marchai à la vitesse d'une limace.

Je le faisais, bien sûr, exprès. J'espérai que j'arriverai bien assez en retard pour louper la presque totalité du match. Malheureusement, plusieurs garçons, dont le capitaine de Serdaigle ne semblaient pas du même avis que moi. Ils essayèrent de me tirer, de me pousser pour accélérer le pas. Je restai toujours trop lente pour eux.

\- Hé Bletchley! Cria Roger derrière moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Quoi, Davies?

* Et merde.*

\- Tu veux bien la transporter jusqu'au stade, sinon, on n'y sera encore demain. Je suis sûr que c'est un poids plume pour toi.

Je tournai la tête vers l'arrière et je le vis faire un sourire.

*Aïe.*

\- D'accord Davies. Dit-il en me soulevant.

\- Non! Criai-je.

Il me posa sur son épaule droit et marcha à nouveau.

\- Lâche-moi Bletchley! C'est embarrassant.

\- T'avais qu'à marcher.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au match. Je veux juste un livre et la paix.

\- Pas envie d'aller au match? T'aimes pas le Quidditch?

\- Nan.

Il s'arrêta et me posa à terre.

\- Mer.. Commençai-je.

Il passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mon dos et me souleva à nouveau. Je lâchai un petit cri et je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour éviter de tomber.

\- T'aurais pu prévenir. Lâchai-je sur un ton de reproche.

\- Pardon. Mademoiselle a-t-elle besoin d'autre chose?

\- De chocolat. Je crois en avoir dans ma poche.

Je farfouillai dans un poche et je trouvai une plaque neuve.

\- Ah, cool. T'en veux?

\- Volontiers.

J'ouvris le papier argenté, ainsi que l'aluminium et je pris un carré. Je le lui tendis et il le prit avec ses lèvres avant de le manger. Je mangeai également un carré avant de ranger soigneusement la plaque dans ma poche.

\- Pas mauvais. Dit-il.

\- J'adore ce chocolat. Je m'en passerai jamais. Bon, on râle parce que je suis lente, mais là, c'est toi qui fait passer les limaces pour des joggeurs.

\- Ah oui. Le match.

Il accéléra le pas jusque dans les tribunes de Serpentard. Je pouffai de rire.

\- Je suis à Serdaigle, au cas où.

\- Nos maisons sont côtes à côtes.

\- Ah.

Il monta les marches et la lumière du soleil attaqua mes yeux. Je clignai avant de regarder un peu les alentours.

Les Serdaigle étaient à gauche et les Serpentard à droite. Miles me reposa sur un banc avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Les capitaines se serraient la main et les autres joueurs montèrent sur leur balai. Je m'affalai sur mon banc en plongeant mon nez dans mon écharpe.

\- Pourquoi tu portes ton écharpe en cette saison? Demanda mon voisin Serpentard.

\- Je suis malade, j'ai froid et je ne vais pas tarder à avoir le rhume des foins.

\- le rhume des foins? Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir.

\- Haha, bah non.

Le match commença et Bletchley fut littéralement aspiré dans sa contemplation. Je jetai un oeil aux autres élèves à côté et face à moi. Ils étaient tous dans le même état de fascination. La joie se lisait sur leur visage et les Gryffondor avaient, apparemment, l'avantage sur le terrain.

Je regardais le match mais les commentaires de Lee et McGonagall étaient bien plus intéressant à écouter. Je posai ma tête sur mon index et mon majeur gauche tandis que mes yeux suivaient les joueurs voler à travers le terrain.

Au bout de quelques traversées, mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis gentiment quand la voix de McGonagall hurla dans le stade.

\- JORDAN! VOUS AVEZ REÇU DE L'ARGENT POUR FAIRE LA PUBLICITÉ DE L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU OU QUOI? CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE COMMENTAIRE DU MATCH!

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

\- Je suis le match! Je suis le match! Ah mais, ce n'est pas à moi qu'on parle.

\- Tu t'es endormie? Pourtant, c'est un bon match. Certes, Serpentard a une meilleure équipe que Serdaigle mais quand même.

\- J'imagine. J'en sais rien mais... Ils font quoi là?

Je pointai du doigt, Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint se déguiser. Le blond avait grimpé sur les épaule de Goyle pour atteindre plus ou moins la même taille que les deux autres.

\- Aucune idée. Un truc pour déstabiliser Potter, sûrement. D'ailleurs, le voilà entrain de foncer vers le sol. Ah non, il remonte en flèche. Il vient de faire la feinte de Wronski. Et il s'approche de Malefoy.

Je regardai Drago et compagnie fixer Harry sous leur capuche noire.

\- Ils sont quand même un peu cons. Murmurai-je à Bletchley.

\- Tu l'as dis.

Une énorme forme argentée apparut sur le terrain et les trois "détraqueurs" tombèrent à la renverse en hurlant. J'explosai de rire et Bletchley me suivit rapidement.

Nous continuâmes de rire pendant que le reste du terrain acclamait la victoire des Gryffondor. Mes voisins étaient assez tristes de la défaite de Serdaigle pendant que j'étais roulée en boule sur moi-même pour me calmer.

Lorsque je fus assez calme, j'observai rapidement le terrain et je vis McGonagall hurler de colère contre les trois Serpentard pour tentative de tricherie lamentable.

*Elle n'a pas tort. C'est lamentable.*

Les premiers élèves se levèrent et quittèrent le stade. Je sortis avec les Serdaigle et je me décalai sur le côté pour éviter de ralentir mes "camarades". Je marchai toujours à mon allure de limace.

\- T'en a pas marre de faire passer un escargot pour l'éclair de Feu de Potter? Dit la voix de Bletchley, amusé par sa vanne.

\- J'aime bien prendre la vitesse des escargots. Tu profites de la vie sans te presser, comme eux.

\- Si tu le dis. T'as toujours ton chocolat?

\- Haha, personne ne résiste à ce chocolat!

Je fouillai dans ma poche et je le sortis à nouveau.

\- Tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant un carré.

Il me remercia et le mangea.

\- Ils viennent de chez HoneyDukes?

\- Non. Ils viennent de Suisse.

\- C'est où?

\- Euh... C'est difficile. Tu vois la France?

\- Oui.

\- Ben, c'est à l'Est de la France, au Sud de l'Allemagne, au Nord de l'Italie et à l'Ouest de l'Autriche.

Il semblait réfléchir un petit moment quand l'éclair de génie lui traversa le crâne.

\- Ah oui. Je vois où c'est. Ils ne ménagent pas leur réputation sur le chocolat.

Je pouffai de rire.

\- Mouais. Dis-je en croquant un autre carré.

Je lui en tendis un autre qu'il prit de suite.

Nous marchâmes tout en parlant de toute sorte de trucs. J'avais appris qu'il était de sang sorcier mais que sa famille ne faisait pas partie des "Grandes Familles Nobles" du pays. Moi, je lui racontai mon ancienne vie en Suisse avant d'arriver en Angleterre.

Tous les élèves nous dépassèrent en chuchotant entre eux. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

*Et les rumeurs commencent.*

Même les professeurs nous dépassèrent. Même Flitwick. Celui-ci se retournait vers nous.

\- Accélérez, jeunes gens! Il ne fait pas bon de rester dehors trop tard. Nous dit-il avec sa voix fluette.

\- Le professeur Flitwick a raison. Marchez un peu plus vite. Débita McGonagall en essayant de cacher sa joie.

\- Oui, professeur. Vous voulez du chocolat? Proposai-je.

\- Vous comptez m'acheter avec du chocolat? S'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

\- Mais non, je propose seulement. J'aime bien partager.

\- Vous me rendez curieux, avec votre chocolat. Puis-je y goûter? Demanda mon directeur de maison.

Je lui tendis un carré en souriant. Il le prit et croqua dedans.

\- Avancez! Menaça Snape en poussant vers l'avant.

\- On fait la course? Proposa Bletchley avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ok! Trois... Deux...

Je me mis à courir.

\- Go! Criai-je.

Je courais le plus vite possible en rigolant. Le sol était légèrement en pente. Je tournai la tête vers la gauche et je vis Bletchley me rattraper et me dépasser. J'accélérai à mon tour mais il creusa encore plus la distance entre nous. Il arriva au château avant moi. Je le rejoignit.

-Même en trichant, je perds! C'est pas possible! Râlai-je en prenant une tête faussement renfrognée.

\- Faut faire du sport. Railla-t-il.

Je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine avant de rigoler.

\- Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire. A plus! Dis-je en m'éloignant.

\- Bye.

\- Miss Menoud. Vous avez du travail. Prononça Snape à mon attention.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Vous allez préparer le Philtre de Confusion. M'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'inclinai et je commençai la potion.

Je mélangeai, pesai, coupai les ingrédients avec une grande délicatesse et une grande précision. Je tenais à ce qu'il était fier de moi. Je ne voulais pas à nouveau passer pour une incapable à ses yeux. Il en était hors de question.

Le silence emplissait la salle. Un silence apaisant et studieux. Le meilleur silence pour se concentrer correctement. J'avais la tête penchée sur ma potion et je n'osais presque pas respirer trop fort.

Je me trouvais à un stade délicat de la potion. Celle d'attendre en remuant à certains moments précis. Ma concentration était à son maximum.

Une heure était passée et je venais tout juste de terminer le philtre. Il était près de 23 heures. Je venais de passer toute l'après-midi, penchée sur mon chaudron. La couleur était parfaite. Je me sentais fière de moi.

\- Optimal, Laï. Annonça une voix dans mon dos.

Je me tournai et lui donnai un sourire éclatant.

\- Merci professeur!

\- J'ai bien apprécié vos commentaires intérieurs, lorsque nous étions chez le directeur.

\- Haha! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dis-je avec un rire gêné. Vous savez à quel point je hais que vous vous incruster dans mes pensées.

\- Je n'y peux rien si vous pensez comme ça fort. Railla-t-il.

\- Pff.

Je m'activai à ranger mon plan de travail avant de partir dormir dans mon dortoir avec Sakura.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu! Bonne soirée!_


	30. Ch 29: Malefoy, je te hais

_Coucou ~_

 _(j'ai rien à dire pour une fois ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 29: Malefoy, je te hais._

 _9 mai 1994_

Ce matin-là, plusieurs élèves étaient rassemblés autour de la table des Gryffondor. Curieuse, je m'approchai et j'entendis la voix de Ron parler de tissu déchiré et de Black qui voulait le tuer.

* Black? Le tuer? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait?*

Je secouai la tête et je repartis vers ma table. Une main tapota mon épaule. Je me retournai et je vis Milicent face à moi, la gêne coloriait son visage.

\- Laï, tu veux bien manger avec nous? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh... D'accord. Répondis-je en souriant.

Nous marchâmes vers la table des verts et argents et je m'assis entre Milicent et Pansy.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as invité ici? Cracha Pansy à Milicent.

\- Parce que j'en ai marre de faire la "guerre" avec elle. Répliqua-t-elle avant de me présenter sa main. La paix, assistante du professeur Snape?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Va pour la paix. Dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Elle desserra notre poignée de main et nous mangeâmes en discutant de toute sorte de choses.

\- Pourquoi tu es l'assistante de Snape? Demanda Blaise avec intérêt.

\- Je ne sais plus exactement. Il m'avait posé la question d'un coup et j'ai accepté sans vraiment réfléchir. Je le vis bien. Il n'est pas si méchant qu'il n'y paraît. Répondis-je avec un petit rire gêné.

\- Hé, y a Londubat qui s'en va en courant. Il a reçu une beuglante! S'exclama Drago en pointant du doigt un garçon courant vers le couloir.

Les Serpentard se mirent à rire. je le regardais avec un petit air triste. Nous entendîmes tout de même la voix de sa grand-mère qui hurlait des mots comme "honte" et "famille".

* J'ai eu droit aux mêmes mots. Coïncidence? Sûrement.*

\- Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Dis-je en soupirant. J'ai Histoire de la Magie.

\- Pas de chance. Dis Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

\- Pff. Tais-toi.

Nous nous levâmes et je partis en direction de la salle d'Histoire juste après avoir salué les serpents.

Je m'installai à l'avant de la classe et le cours commença.

\- Nous allons continuer notre analyse sur la crémation des sorcières au XIVème siècle. Alors, les sorcières...

Le cours était ennuyant mais j'essayai de ne pas dormir. Les examens approchaient et j'avais intérêt à réussir cette année, haut la main. J'écrivis avec mon stylo, des notes plus ou moins ordonnée sur mes parchemins.

Oui, je possédais le seul stylo de l'école. Au cours de l'année, j'avais réussi à perdre mes plumes et j'avais, par chance, toujours un stylo dans mon sac en cas de pépin. D'ailleurs, j'écrivais beaucoup plus vite que les autres avec lui.

Le cours passa à une vitesse très lente et lorsque la sonnerie sonna enfin la fin du calvaire, je sortis en courant de la salle vers la classe des Runes.

Je vis Hermione complètement fatiguée et elle semblait au bord d'une crise de folie. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

\- Mione, tout va bien? Lui demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Tout va bien. Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Mensonge. Dis-je en français avant de reparler anglais. Je vois que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Qu'il y a-t-il?

\- C'est Ron... Il accuse Pattenrond d'avoir mangé son rat et il ne veut plus me parler. Et aussi à cause de l'Eclair de Feu. Murmura-t-elle.

Des larmes apparurent aux bords de ses yeux.

\- On en parlera à la récré? Tu as besoin que quelqu'un avec qui parler. Lui proposai-je en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête et le cours de Runes commença. Le professeur Babbling me souriait et me posa beaucoup de questions sur le texte à traduire. Celui-ci parlait d'un sorcier qui avait fait explosé sa potion et fait fondre son chaudron.

* Ce gars n'a pas de chance.*

Nous entendîmes la sonnerie et nous rangeâmes nos affaires et sortîmes de la classe. Je pris Hermione à part et je nous entraînai dans un coin plus discret.

\- Tu m'emmènes où? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dans un coin plus calme. Voilà.

Je la lâchai et je me contentai de l'observer.

\- Il y a quoi avec Ron et Harry?

\- Ben, Harry avait reçu son balai durant les vacances de Noël et j'ai fait en sorte que le professeur McGonagall vérifie qu'il était pas ensorcelé. Ron l'a très mal prit et puis son rat a disparu et il avait trouvé des poils de chat roux.

Elle sanglotait. Je lui tapotai l'épaule.

\- Mione, tu as fait ce qui te semblais juste. C'est pas la mer à boire. Dis moi, tu travailles pas un peu beaucoup?

\- Non! Ce n'est jamais assez de travail! Cria-t-elle, indignée.

\- Tu suis tous les cours?

\- Evidemment! Dit-elle, fière.

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Comment fais-tu pour suivre tous les cours?

\- Euh... Tu me promets de le garder pour toi?

Je sentis ma curiosité s'aiguiser au maximum tandis que je hochai la tête. Elle plongea sa main dans son pull et sortit un petit objet doré. Un petit sablier se trouvait au centre de plusieurs cercles qui l'entouraient.

\- Il est sublime. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Un retourneur de Temps.

Un déclic se fit dans mon cerveau. Elle voyageait dans le temps grâce à cette petite chose! La mâchoire tomba.

\- Tu... Tu... Wahou... Mais c'est dangereux de jouer avec le temps, non?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'arrive souvent vers les derniers en classe et ne pas croiser mon double.

Je fus complètement dépassée par ce qu'elle me disait. Elle se promenait dans le temps pour suivre des cours? Si j'avais un tel objet, je m'en serais servi pour d'autres choses que des cours dans une classe. Je me serais baladée entre le Moyen-Âge, la Renaissance, l'Antiquité, la révolution industrielle et les deux Guerres Mondiales. Sans oublier de rendre visite à ma mère, lors de sa scolarité ici. Je vivrais l'Histoire par mes propres yeux.

Hermione claqua ses doigts devant moi.

\- Oh, pardon Hermione. Dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- C'est bon. Je voulais aussi te dire que le procès de Buck ne devrait plus tarder à se faire.

*Buck? Oh, l'hippogriffe.*

\- Ah bon? Hagrid a préparé sa défense?

\- Je le lui ai préparé lorsque j'avais le temps. Je lui rends souvent visite. Tu veux venir avec moi?

\- Tu bosses trop. Je veux bien venir avec toi. D'ailleurs, à quand le TARDIS à tes côtés?

Elle me fit les yeux ronds.

\- Tu connais?

Je souris.

\- Bien sûr, merci Maman pour ça!

La sonnerie de la fin de la récré s'enclencha. Je saluai Hermione et je fonçai vers les cachots pour les Potions.

J'arrivai juste avant que la porte ne se ferma. Je jetai un oeil entre les rangs mais aucune place n'était libre. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Miss Menoud. Venez ici. Vous allez prendre le bureau à côté de moi. Murmura Snape en désignant le bureau sur lequel reposait un chaudron et des ingrédients.

Je soupirai avant de m'avancer sous les regards étonnés de mes camarades Serdaigle et les rires des Serpentard.

Je posai mon sac à terre, juste à côté du meuble et je croisai les bras en écoutant les instructions de Snape.

\- Vous allez préparer la potion de Ratatinage, les examens approchent et une révision s'imposent pour la majorité d'entre vous. Miss Menoud.

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Vous allez faire un Sérum de Vérité. Au travail.

J'haussai un sourcil et je me mis au travail. Je pris les ingrédients et je lus la recette attentivement.

Je suivis le mieux possible, les indications du livres mais je galérai quelque peu. C'était la première fois que je préparai cette potion et en plus, devant toute la classe! Je sentais les regards sur moi des élèves qui devaient attendre avant de passer à la prochaine étape.

J'osai lancer un regard vers eux. Les trois quart me fixaient. Je rougis légèrement et me remis au travail.

La potion fut enfin terminée mais le résultat n'était pas ce que je pensais. La couleur ne correspondait pas vraiment à celle décrite dans le livre.

*J'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part.*

Je regardai à nouveau les instructions lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié un ingrédient.

\- Merde. Pestai-je contre moi-même.

Je me grattai l'arrière du crâne de frustration. Comment, par les océans, avais-je pu oublier un ingrédient? Il ne restait plus assez de temps pour la recommencer.

\- Evanesco. Murmurai-je sur le liquide.

Celui-ci disparût et je fis, cette fois, la potion de Ratatinage. Mes mouvements étaient plus rapides à cause du manque de temps et du fait que la connaissais bien.

J'approchai la fin des instructions lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les autres s'avancèrent et posèrent leur échantillon sur le bureau. Je relevai la tête et je croisai le regard de tous les Serdaigle qui me firent un signe d'encouragement. Je leur souris et ils sortirent sous le noir regard de Snape.

\- Vous ne voulez pas sortir, Miss?

\- J'aimerai bien mais j'ai une potion à finir.

Il ne me restai plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes et la mixture serait enfin terminée.

\- Ce n'est pas la potion que je vous ai demandé. Gronda-t-il.

\- Non. J'ai raté la potion demandée et au lieu de partir sans vous donner un travail, je fais celui que vous avez demandé aux autres. Elle est fini.

Je pris un flacon et le remplis avec le liquide. J'y inscrivis mon nom et ma maison avant de le poser sur le bureau.

\- Voilà. Bon appétit, professeur.

\- Bon appétit, Miss.

Je rangeai mes affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair et je sortis de la classe.

Je mangeai un peu de riz en silence avant de sortir dehors pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Je n'aimais pas les bestioles dont on devait s'en occuper. Ces trucs, dont j'avais oublié le nom, ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance et je faisais tout pour ne pas trop m'approcher.

Le cours se termina enfin et Hermione me tira la manche.

\- Oui, Hermione?

\- Viens, Hagrid veut te voir.

Je la suivis et Hagrid me regardait avec des yeux brillants.

\- Laï, Buck aimerait te voir avant de partir à Londres.

Je hochai la tête et Hagrid se décala sur la gauche pour montrer l'hippogriffe, couché par terre. Je m'approchai de lui. Il me regarda et je m'inclinai. Il répondit au salut et se leva. Je m'approchai de lui et lui caressa le bec.

\- Bonjour Buck.

Il me donna un coup de bec sur ma joue droite. Seulement, ce fut la pointe qui atteignit ma chair et il fit une coupure profonde.

\- Aie.

Je posai un main sur ma joue blessée et du liquide rouge coula. Buck recula, effrayé.

\- Allons Buck. Ce n'est qu'un accident. Rien de grave. Viens là.

Il avança, inquiet. Je le caresse de ma main gauche et seulement du dos de ma main droite. La paume montrait une longue ligne rouge et je ne voulais pas tacher son plumage gris.

\- Laï. On devrait y aller. Me dit Hermione derrière moi.

\- J'arrive. Au revoir Buck.

Je le laissai et je revins vers Hermione.

\- Ta joue! Tu saignes! Cria-t-elle, effrayée.

\- C'est rien de spécial.

\- La coupure est profonde. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Un petit coup de pommade contre les coupures de Snape et le tour est joué. Je ne vais pas embêter Pomfresh pour si peu.

Je souris tandis que ma robe se tâchait de plus en plus de sang.

\- Où est Hagrid? Demandai-je.

\- Il est dans sa maison, entrain de réviser sa défense.

\- D'accord. On y va?

Nous marchâmes vers le château.

\- J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir à l'infirmerie. Tu viens?

\- Ah! Cette technique pourrie pour m'attirer là-bas! Je te dis que un coup chez Snape et tout ira bien.

Je ne remarquai pas que nous passâmes une porte et une voix mécontente se fit entendre.

\- Miss Menoud. J'en ai marre de vous voir tout le temps ici! Et vous vous êtes coupé comment cette fois? Cria Pomfresh.

Je lançai un regard noir à Hermione avant de me retourner vers l'infirmière.

\- Avec un couteau. Mentis-je.

\- Soit vous mentez, soit vous êtes une élève des plus maladroite de cette établissement. Venez ici.

Je m'avançai vers elle et lui tendis ma joue ensanglantée. Elle examina rapidement et partit chercher la pommade.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité? Demanda Hermione.

\- Si Drago l'apprend, il va dire à son père. Ce qui donnera une accusation en plus sur Buck. D'ailleurs, ça peut reste entre nous? Demandai-je avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et l'infirmière revint pour passer la pommade sur ma joue.

\- Vous aurez une cicatrice durant le reste de la semaine, après il n'y aura plus rien. Comment va votre bleu?

\- Il est presque parti.

\- Tant mieux. Voilà. Déguerpissez.

Je m'inclinai et nous sortîmes en courant dans les couloirs.

\- J'ai faim. Dis-je.

\- Moi aussi. Viens manger avec moi.

\- Tu peux t'incruster à ma table, si tu veux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que les professeurs soient d'accord...

\- On s'en fout des professeurs. Je fais ça depuis le début de ma scolarité. Je voyage entre les tables. Je garde un lien avec ceux que j'apprécie. Mais c'est vrai que je vais moins à ta table.

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous.

\- D'accord, je mange à la table des Gryffondor! Dis-je, joyeuse.

\- Tu vas ouvrir ta blessure, si tu continue. Menaça-t-elle avec une voix grave.

\- Snape, sortez de ce corps! Je veux voir Hermione Granger! Criai-je en faisant un signe de croix.

\- T'es nulle. Rigola Hermione.

Nous arrivâmes, les larmes au yeux et pliées en deux, devant la Grande Salle. Hermione avait raconté une telle bêtise que je n'avais pas réussi a me contenir. J'étais partie dans un fou rire incroyable et elle m'avait suivi.

\- Au moins, vous êtes de bonne humeur, toutes les deux. Dit Percy en nous regardant.

\- Oui. Articula Hermione entre deux rires.

Nous nous soutînmes jusqu'à une place vers les troisièmes années. Nous nous installâmes l'une à côté de l'autre.

Le repas et le reste de la semaine passa une vitesse folle.

Samedi était arrivé et les élèves sortirent soit dehors, près du lac, soit à Pré-Au-Lard. De mon côté, je préférai la tranquillité des ces journées pour chanter et faire de la musique dans les couloirs.

Je jouais d'ailleurs dans un couloir du deuxième étage quand j'entendis des gens parler. Je stoppai la musique et je m'approchai de la source de ces mots. Je sortis ma tête du coin du couloir et je vis Snape, dos à moi. Je m'approchai discrètement.

\- .. De Gryffondor où vous auriez davantage votre place. Dit-il.

Je me trouvais à vingt centimètres de son dos et je le regardais observer la statue de la sorcière borgne.

\- Vous faîtes quoi, professeur? Demandai-je.

Celui-ci sursauta et pointa sa baguette sur moi. Il avait l'air de se rendre compte de sa réaction et rangea sa baguette.

\- Vous pourriez prévenir.

\- Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'arriver à votre manière. C'est très amusant. M'exclamai-je, fière de lui avoir fait peur.

\- Hmpf. Venez. J'ai un travail qui va vous faire passer l'envie de rire.

Il tourna les talons et partit vers les cachots. Je le suivis, toujours contente de mon coup.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans son bureau, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Vous allez réessayer la Goutte du Mort Vivant, et sans mon aide. Ordonna-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Quel idée innovatrice, vraiment. Raillai-je. Je vais chercher les ingrédients.

Je fouillai les bocaux et je revins, les bras chargés de trucs bizarres. Je les posai sur la table et je lus la marche à suivre.

Un silence parfait régnait dans la pièce. Ma concentration était à son maximum. Je mis l'armoise dans le chaudron.

*Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. Maintenant, les racines d'asphodèle.*

Je pilai soigneusement les racines et je pris une poignée dans ma main pour la peser sur la balance.

* Encore un peu... Non, trop... Voilà.*

Je versai la pesée dans la potion. Je souffle un coup. Je pris les valérianes et je coupai les racines.

Une fois coupées, je les pris dans ma main et les comptai

* Une... deux... trois...*

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa entrer un tas de boue avec des mèches blondes dans le bureau. Je sautai au plafond avec un cri et je laissai tomber les racines dans la potion. Je regardai l'horreur de la situation. Je venais, à nouveau, de rater ma potion.

\- Professeur! J'ai vu la tête de Potter à Pré-Au-Lard! Il n'a pas le droit d'y être! N'est-ce pas?! Cria l'énergumène vers le professeur qui avait l'air de jubiler.

Je fixai ma potion avec un air effrayée. Le chaudron gigotait de gauche à droite de façon très inquiétante. Je pris ma baguette et hurlai.

\- Protego Maxima!

Une petite bulle protectrice entoura le chaudron quand celui-ci explosa. Le liquide recouvrit la bulle et une odeur de brûlé emplit la pièce, désormais, silencieuse. Je fis disparaître le bouclier et les restes de la potion tombèrent sur la table et le sol. Heureusement, le chaudron semblait aller pour le mieux.

Je soufflai de soulagement.

\- Je discutais avec Weasmoche quand j'ai reçu de la boue sur la tête. Puis, j'ai tout à coup, vu la tête de Potter flotter dans les airs. Continua Drago comme si de rien n'était.

\- Très bien. Je vais de ce pas, aller punir Potter. Miss Menoud, nettoyez-moi votre bazar! Et plus vite que ça!

Il sortit en trombe de son bureau, laissant moi et Drago seuls. Je fusillai celui-ci du regard.

\- Quoi? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi? Il y a que tu m'as fait foirer ma potion! Espèce ce crétin! J'étais bien concentrée, j'aurais pu la réussir si tu n'étais pas arrivé comme un homme des cavernes qui a vu sa nourriture filer entre ses doigts!

\- Tu sais que t'es chou quand tu t'énerves?

\- C'est pas le moment de me complimenter, abruti! Va laver ton tas de merde de tes cheveux!

Je pointai le bureau sale et je lançai avec rage un sortilège de nettoyage. Je ramassai mon sac et je sortis en jetant un dernier regard noir à un Drago perplexe.

\- C'est pas possible... Jamais la paix ici... Maugréai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

\- Tu parles toute seule? On devient folle Laïcifitra? Tonna une voix grave devant moi.

\- C'est pas le moment de me causer, Bletchley!

Je le dépassai.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Et tu t'es fait quoi à ...

\- Demande à ton "Prince des Serpentard". La blonde avec de la boue sur la gueule.

Je tournai dans un couloir et il disparut de ma vue. Je remontai vers la Grande Salle lorsque je vis Neville se promener comme une âme en peine.

\- Salut Laï. Dommage que tu sois pas à Gryffondor. Me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu aurais pu me passer le mot de passe. J'ai pas envie de rester devant les trolls qui gardent la tour.

Je n'avais pas fait attention aux trolls dans les escaliers mouvants. Je regardai en hauteur pour les voir.

\- Je comprends. Désolée.

\- Tant pis, je pourrais faire mon devoir de DCFM mais je ne comprends rien.

Je me pinçai l'arrêt du nez en soufflant.

\- Tu veux de l'aide?

Des étoiles scintillèrent dans ses yeux. Je me mis à penser que j'étais la sauveuse de sa journée. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- Bon... On va à la bibliothèque.

Nous marchâmes en silence en direction de la bibliothèque. Je tentai de me calmer des récents événements.

J'entrai en premier dans le royaume des livres et je saluai Mme Pince d'un signe de tête. Je me dirigeai vers la section sur les êtres partiellement humain, tandis que Neville s'installa à une table avec son parchemin et sa plume.

Je revins vers lui avec trois gros volumes sur les vampires et je les posai sur la table. Je tirai la chaise à côté et j'ouvris un livre au sommaire.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Demandai-je.

\- Je comprends pas cette histoire d'ail. Il faut les faire manger ou juste leur montrer?

\- Les vampires ont un odorat très sensible à tout ce qui pique les yeux. Quand tu pèles un oignon, tu pleures. Pour eux, l'ail les fait "pleurer". Donc, il s'éloignent de toi.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils les mangent?

\- J'aimerai te voir faire manger de l'ail à un vampire, haha. Tu ne tiens pas longtemps. Autre question?

\- Oui. Peuvent-ils sortir le jour?

\- Non. Ils craignent le soleil. Tu pensais qu'ils brillaient?

\- Euh, non. C'est assez stupide.

Il nota mes explications en un texte à peu près correct. Du moins, de ce que je voyais.

Nous passâmes presque une heure à faire son devoir. Mais à la fin, il avait l'air d'avoir compris l'essentiel de ce qu'il avait noté.

\- Merci Laï! T'es la meilleure! Me dit-il avant de me faire un câlin.

*Faudrait que je mette en place, un périmètre de sécurité autour de moi.*

Nous quittâmes la bibliothèque et nous nous séparâmes.

Je vis les autres revenir de Pré-Au-Lard, les bras remplis de bonbons, de farces et attrapes et de Bière au Beurre. Je souris en voyant leur visage heureux.

\- Tiens, les revoilà. Dommage que je ne suis pas passé chez HoneyDukes. Se lamenta Drago, sur ma droite.

\- Hm, si tu le dis. J'adore les plumes à lécher, perso. J'espère que Terry a pensé à m'en ramener. Et une plume pour écrire aussi. J'en ai marre qu'on me demande comment je prends des notes.

\- Je suis sûr que tu demande quelque chose à n'importe quel garçon, dans cette école, il accepterait sans hésiter un instant. Rigola-t-il.

*Pardon?*

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte. Juste avant, Bletchley m'a presque frappé parce que je t'ai fait rater ta potion. Il a cru au début que je t'avais blessé à la joue.

Je le regardais, interloquée.

\- Tu as une certaine popularité ici. Depuis que les gens savent que tu es l'assistante de Sev, certains te plaignent, d'autres te respectent ou encore, on peut t'envier. T'envier d'avoir un enseignement plus poussé, presque une tricherie, comme disent certains Serpentard. Tu verras peut-être dans quelques années.

Un petit silence s'installa, puis il reprit.

\- D'ailleurs, tu t'es fait quoi, à la joue?

\- Je me suis coupé. C'est Milicent qui a répété que je suis l'assistante de Snape? Enfin, tous ceux qui étaient là lorsqu'il a répondu à l'affirmative à l'infirmerie?

\- Pansy surtout. Elle l'a sorti dans la salle commune et les autres ont rapidement répandu la nouvelle.

\- D'accord. Il y a Terry qui arrive.

Il hocha la tête, me salua, puis il tourna les talons et partit.

\- Laï! J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé! Cria la voix de Terry qui courrait vers moi, les bras chargés de bonbons en tous genres.

\- Oh, merci! Voilà, l'argent.

Je lui donnai les Gallions et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Vos reviews me feront très plaisir! Bisou!_


	31. Ch 30: Examens

_Hello ~_

 _Merci à tous!_

 _Je vous poste ce chapitre entre deux sessions de jeux vidéos et une mise à jour ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 30: Examens_

 _3 juin 1994_

Le début des examens arrivèrent et tous les élèves étaient dans un état de panique constant.

La bibliothèque était, d'ailleurs, toujours pleine avec des gens que avaient l'air de n'avoir jamais ouvert un livre de leur vie. C'était pathétique.

Trois semaines auparavant, Fred et Georges m'avaient demandé mon aide pour réviser leur B.U.S.E., toutes matières confondus. J'étais contente de leur aider même si ils leur niveau étaient plus avancé que le mien mais bon, je m'en foutais.

J'en avais d'ailleurs profité pour apprendre quelques sortilèges et métamorphoses en leur compagnie.

Le matin du premier jour d'examens, Je mangeai ma tartine tandis que mon voisin, Terry regardait son emploi d'examens. Si je pouvais appeler son papier froissé ainsi. Je jetai un œil rapide.

LUNDI

9h Botanique

Déjeuner

13h Divination

00h Astronomie

MARDI

9h Soins aux Créatures Magiques

Déjeuner

13h Sortilèges

MERCREDI

9h Métamorphose

Déjeuner

13h Défense contre les Forces du Mal

JEUDI

9h Histoire de la Magie

Déjeuner

13h Potions

Je soufflai de soulagement. L'Histoire de la Magie était vraiment la matière dont j'avais le plus de chance de me planter. Comme beaucoup d'élèves. Heureusement que j'avais le reste de la semaine pour revoir mes notes.

\- Botanique. Bah, ça va pas être trop compliqué... J'espère. Dit Terry en posant son parchemin.

\- Ouais, et encore mieux que l'Histoire de la Magie n'est que jeudi. M'exclamai-je.

\- C'est sûr. Parce que j'ai dormi à tous ses cours! Répliqua Michael.

\- C'est pas une nouveauté. Raillai-je. Bon, on y va?

Nous nous levâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les serres à l'extérieur. Je me fis une queue de cheval durant le trajet, afin de ne pas être emmerdée toutes les deux minutes. Chourave nous attendait devant les serres.

\- Bonjour, les Serdaigle! Nous allons dans la serre numéro 4 pour votre examen. Suivez-moi!

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la dite, serre. Je commençai à mettre mes gants en peau de dragon et mes caches-oreilles.

Il régnait dans la serre, une chaleur plus qu'étouffante. Et je plaignis déjà ceux qui ont cet examen l'après-midi. Plusieurs pots, remplis de terre nous attendait. Je me mis vers le fond de la salle, dans mon coin.

\- Bien. Vous allez devoir vous occuper de quatre plantes. Un pot pour chaque plante! Je vous passe les dites plantes et vous pourrez commencer. Bonne chance!

Elle lança un sort informulé et une graine, un pot avec déjà une plante à l'intérieur, un autre pot avec une Tentacula Vénéneuse et une des nombreuses fleurs géantes qui, d'habitudes, pendaient au plafond de la serre, se posèrent devant nous.

Je commençai par la Tentacula. D'ailleurs, celle-ci faisait tout que je ne choppais pas ses feuilles. Elle tenta de stopper ma main. Ce qu'elle réussi, Je dû la menacer de la couper avec un sécateur afin de me relâcher.

* Peut-être que...*

J'approchai un doigt vers elle. Non pas vers ses feuilles, mais vers son "visage". Je voulais m'amadouer pour lui prendre deux feuilles. Elle se méfia de mon doigt, elle le mordilla avant de le mettre sur le sommet de sa tête. Je jouai avec elle tandis que j'approchai un tout petit couteau vers une feuille. Elle ne remarqua rien et je lui pris deux feuilles, si jalousement gardées. Je les mis dans un pot. Mais il me restais à prendre une graine. Ce qui était encore plus difficile à avoir. Étrangement, la plante, qui mordait mon doigt, laissa une de ses tentacules racler la terre de son pot et elle y révéla une graine. La précieuse graine! Je la pris, à la manière d'une voleuse. J'entourai la graine, des feuilles que j'avais cueilli juste avant, je fis un trou dans la terre et je posai délicatement le genre de cadeau, puis je le recouvris.

* Bien, maintenant la fleur.*

Je déplaçai la Tentacula vers la droite avec le pot dans lequel, sa graine se trouvait. Ses tentacules entourèrent le dit pot et le protégeait, comme si c'était son bébé.

La fleur avait la taille d'un parapluie mais pas du tout son poids. Elle pesait vraiment et je devais la mettre dans un pot. Je pris ses racines à deux mains et les mis, tant bien que mal dans la terre. je recouvrai le tout. Même si quelques pointes ressortaient, comme des piques. C'était assez drôle à voir mais la fleur restait couchée et ne semblait pas décidée à se lever. Je lui donnais de l'eau, massais sa tige mais rien n'y faisait. Je me souvins qu'un conseil que Snape m'avait donné, lors d'une visite dans cette serre pour chercher une plante. Ces fleurs aimaient la musique douce. Je m'approchai des pétales et je fredonnai une petite comptine de mon enfance. La fleur bougea, puis se leva. Elle était magnifique et resplendissait.

Mon voisin d'en face me regardait avec admiration. Je ne pris pas plus attention et je posai la fleur sur la gauche avant de m'attaquer à l'autre plante.

* Une mandragore...?*

Je chatouillis son feuillage et des petits cris étouffés se firent entendre. Je pris le bas des tiges d'une main ferme.

* Génial. Désolée pour vous, les gars. Allez, à la une... à la deux... et à la trois!*

Je tirai d'un coup et le petit corps gros et moche de la mandragore apparut. Je vis mon voisin d'en face se boucher les oreilles, comme presque la totalité des autres Serdaigle. Seule Padma et moi-même, portions nos cache-oreilles. Je mis l'affreuse plante dans le prochain pot et je la recouvrai le plus vite possible. Ses cris cessèrent enfin. Je m'essuyai le front avant de regarder le dernier élément: la graine.

* Le haricot étincelant. Est-ce que j'ai de la terre sur mes gants?*

Je frottai vite mes mains de à côté de la table, afin de ne pas toucher la graine. Mais la terre s'était incrustée dans les plis et il m'était impossible d'enlever ces petits bouts qui me coûterait le "Optimal". Je fis un petit trou au centre du dernier pot et j'enlevai mon gant droit.

Je pris la graine de ma main, soigneusement et je la laissai tomber dans le trou.

A la seconde où cette petite chose eut touché le fond du trou, une belle plante jaillit et respirait de santé.

Je contemplai mon travail. Pas une bavure. La fleur bougeait de droite à gauche, au rythme de la comptine que je lui avait chanté, la Tentacula faisait tournoyer ses bras autour du pot avec sa graine, le haricot était plein de vie et la mandragore avait l'air de retourner la terre.

Chourave, qui était juste derrière moi, me dit discrètement.

\- Je crois que vous avez votre "Optimal", Miss.

Puis, elle partit vérifier le travail des autres élèves. Je n'eus même pas à attendre dix minutes avant qu'elle n'annonça la fin de l'examen.

\- Le temps est écoulé! Laissez vos pots en place, je m'en occuperai. Bonne suite d'examens et bon appétit!

Nous sortîmes, un petit poids en moins sur nos épaules.

\- J'ai loupé le haricot étincelant... Il a poussé sur une poussière de terre qui était sur la table. Se lamenta Lisa, la tête entre ses mains.

\- C'est pas trop grave. Si t'as pas loupé le reste. Rassura Padma.

Elle hocha la tête. Nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle. Drago s'approcha de moi.

\- T'as eu quel examen ce matin?

\- Botanique et toi?

\- Potions. Et c'était chaud.

\- J'ai déjà peur mais j'ai les potions que le jeudi après-midi. C'est pas trop compliqué la Bota.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai cet après-midi, moi. Bon appétit!

\- Bon appétit Dray!

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table tandis que je rejoignit la mienne. Je passai devant les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Alors, les gars? Leur demandai-je.

\- C'était chaud l'Astronomie, mais on pense s'en être sorti. Merci pour ton aide. Dit Fred ou George.

Je leur souris et leur souhaitais un bon appétit avant de définitivement aller m'asseoir chez les Serdaigle.

\- Bon, Divination, cet après-midi. Souffla Michael.

Lui, Terry, et Anthony poussèrent un soupir digne d'un condamné à mort. Padma semblait impatiente.

\- Moi, j'ai l'Etude des Runes. Dis-je.

\- Rien de compliqué. Mais nous n'avons pas le troisième œil. Et je suis sûr qu'elle va nous demander une prédiction. Murmura Terry.

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu d'elle à Noël, inventez une prédiction funeste et le tour est joué. Tant que vous avez l'air convaincu de ce que vous racontez.

Le visage d'Anthony s'illumina soudainement.

\- Mais oui! Merci Laï!

\- Mais non! Vous pouvez pas inventer comme ça! S'écria Padma, indignée.

\- Allons, Padma. Tu as le "don" selon elle. T'as pas à t'en faire. Nous, ben... On va se débrouiller. Dit Lisa, assise à côté de moi.

Pour une fois, nous mangeâmes tous ensemble. Même les filles de mon dortoir qui, d'habitude, n'étaient jamais avec nous. Nous étions les 9 Serdaigle de troisième année, assis ensemble. Mandy et Kevin faisaient également l'Etude des Runes avec moi. D'ailleurs, elle regardait rapidement ses notes sur le sujet avant de me dire quelque chose.

\- Laï, tu crois qu'on aura quoi comme test cet après-midi?

\- Sûrement un texte à traduire. Dis-je, convaincue.

Elle hocha la tête.

L'heure du prochain examen arriva et nous nous séparâmes dans les couloirs. Je me rendis à la salle de Runes avec Kevin et Mandy qui stressaient à mort. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce où le professeur nous attendait en souriant. Je pris place vers le fond de la salle. Pour me cacher des regards.

J'aimais beaucoup ce cours. La matière était intéressante et les cours variés. Mais je n'avais qu'un problème. Ma langue maternelle n'était pas l'anglais. Souvent, je me retrouvais avec une traduction approximative ou bien j'avais des mots inventés. Ce qui rendait la compréhension plus difficile. Le professeur s'était, d'ailleurs, souvent esclaffée de rire devant mes textes. Comme le reste de la classe, lorsqu'elle prenait un texte d'un élève au hasard. Et ce hasard tombait souvent sur moi.

Je ne sentais pas cet examen.

\- Bonjour. Je vous donne le texte en Runes, à vous de traduire. Vous avez droit aux dictionnaires. Bonne chance!

Elle passa dans les rangs et nous donna un parchemin roulé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa distribution, elle tapa des mains pour indiquer le début du temps imparti.

Je déroulai mon parchemin. Un très long texte écrit dans des symboles qu'aucun moldu, ni sorcier, ne comprenaient sans une aide. Ou sans imagination. Les caractères étaient petits et concentrés en trois paragraphes.

*C'est parti.*

J'ouvris un dictionnaire à la page où les caractères étaient avec leur lettre correspondante. Je commençai par le premier caractère du titre. C'était toujours difficile de commencer dans un texte, mais on s'y faisait vite et on traduit de plus mieux en mieux. Le symbole ressemblait à une sorte de "N". Je regardai dans le dico et la lettre "H", je notai la lettre sur mon parchemin vide. le second avait l'air d'un chiffre. Un "8" qui n'était pas terminé. La lettre "O" était marqué à côté du symbole dans le livre. Je marquai et je continuai ainsi de suite.

Le runes formèrent le nom de l'école. Voilà le titre.

*Elle a dû faire exprès, vu ma capacité à inventer des mots qui ressemblent à de l'anglais.*

Je commençai le premier paragraphe. Il me prit un petit moment et certains mots me paressèrent étranges. Comme le mot "gravitation". Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait là mais je le laissai, n'ayant pas d'autre alternative.

Le second était trois lignes plus longue que le premier. Mais je n'étais habituée et je pris quasiment le même temps pour le traduire. Cette fois-ci, le mot "Panda" me semblait bizarre.

Je passai au dernier paragraphe quand Hermione et Susan rendirent leur traduction à l'enseignante. J'essayai de faire abstraction et de me remettre à mes bidules qui avaient plus l'air de dessins d'un enfant qu'à des symboles.

*Même les signes moldus sont plus simples à comprendre, sérieux.*

Je traduisis comme je pu les derniers dessins sur le parchemin de la prof. Mais j'avais plusieurs mots complètement hors-sujet. Rien que dans la première phrase, le mot "dinosaures" apparût.

* Pardon?*

Vers le milieu du paragraphe, "Horloge" en français s'y trouvait.

*Oups, comment on dit déjà en anglais?*

Je traçai le mot en français et le remplaçai par une traduction approximative.

Vers la fin, trois mots, "plastique", "queue de cheval" et "carrelage".

*... Okay. On va relire le texte. Pour voir si ça fait du sens.*

Je lus rapidement le premier paragraphe.

 _Poudlard_

 _Dès le début, Poudlard était le centre de gravitation du monde des Sorciers. Les élèves s'y pressaient chaque année pour assister aux différents cours et être réparti dans une des quatre maisons. Chaque maison avait ses propres intérêts et capacités. Les murs de l'école sont anciens, aussi anciens que les croisades moldues._

*Bon, ça me semble assez correct, grammaticalement parlant. Voyons la suite.*

 _Godric Gryffondor, le lion des Enfers. Il ne souhaitait avoir que les plus courageux des sorciers, écartait l'intelligence des esprits de ceux qui y étaient admis. Rowena Serdaigle, l'aigle des plus Hauts Cieux. Elle aimait la création et l'étude des élèves admis chez elle. Le courage et la ruse ne signifiait rien, tant que l'esprit était clair, la voie du Savoir et de la Sagesse l'était aussi. Helga Poufsouffle, le panda des Terres. Elle était douce et gentille avec ses élèves. Elle ne souhaitait que la fidélité et la gentillesse des admis. La cave était son refuge et la nourriture, une source de bonheur. Salazar Serpentard, le serpent des Eaux Profondes. Ruse et ambition faisait foi dans les profondeurs insondables des sorciers admis. Les Forces du Mal devait habiter le cœur de la Maison et laisser le masque du courage s'effacer._

*Mmh... Possible. Le dernier.*

 _Les dinosaures parcouraient les couloirs de ce lieu enchanté. La magie blanche et noire cohabitaient ensemble, contenues dans un seul et même objet. L'Horloge. Instrument des Sorciers du Temps et les carrelages des salles de bains brillaient de mille feux. Le contrôle du Temps par l'Horloge était impossible sans queue de cheval. Les Sorciers écrivaient avec des plumes véritables. Mais le plastique commençait à envahir l'outil mais pas la façon d'inscrire les symboles._

* ... Hahahahaha! Ce dernier paragraphe ne veut absolument rien dire!*

\- Miss, le temps est écoulé. Veuillez me rendre votre travail. Annonça le professeur.

Je levai la tête et je remarquai que j'étais la seule élève encore assise. J'abandonnai ma plume sur le bureau, je me levai et je tendis mon travail.

\- Amusez-vous bien, professeur. Dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

\- Merci, Miss. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée, à vous aussi.

Je rangeai mes affaires et je sortis de la salle en silence. Kevin et Mandy étaient adossés au mur, les bras croisés.

\- T'en a mis du temps! Déclara Mandy.

\- Ben, j'ai un désavantage par rapport à vous. Et j'ai vraiment écrit n'importe quoi.

\- Tu as eu quoi comme texte?

\- Un truc sur l'école. Et vous?

\- J'ai eu sur la construction de Londres. Dit Kevin.

\- Et moi, sur la vie d'un mec. Mais je ne sais plus qui c'était. Souffla Mandy.

Nous marchâmes vers la Salle Commune pour réviser l'Astronomie. Les couloirs étaient silencieux et les élèves que l'on croisaient avaient des têtes de revenant.

L'ambiance était extrêmement studieuse dans la tour de Bleu et Bronze. Les élèves de dernière année révisaient tous ensemble, en rond. Comme les cinquièmes années et nous, les troisièmes années.

\- Vous en avez mis, du temps! Chuchota Terry pendant que nous nous assîmes.

\- Ouais, ben, c'est à elle qu'on doit notre retard. Répliqua doucement Mandy en me pointant du doigt.

\- Vous étiez pas obligés de m'attendre non plus. Bref, commençons. Mandy, dis-moi l'ordre des planètes du système.

\- Mercure, Vénus, Terre, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus, Neptune et Pluton.

\- Oui!

Nous continuâmes à réviser jusqu'au dîner. Et même là-bas, on se posait des questions ou on réexpliquait certains points abordés durant les cours.

Vers minuit, nous gravîmes les marches de la Grande Tour où avait lieu l'examen. Le professeur nous attendait déjà avec des parchemin à dessin.

\- Bonsoir, asseyez-vous de façon à avoir au moins, un mètre de distance entre vous et vos voisins.

Nous suivîmes ses directives et je me face à la lune qui était presque pleine et elle scintillait.

\- Bien, je vous donne ces feuilles, retrouvez les planètes du système solaire et dessinez-les sur le parchemin. Vous avez toute la nuit.

\- La lune compte avec? Demanda Lisa.

\- A votre avis? Au travail.

Elle nous distribua le papier jaune et nous commençâmes la chasse au planètes.

L'astronomie faisait clairement partie de mes matières favorites. J'adorais observer le ciel noir et le scintillement des étoiles lointaines. Je cherchai avec mon télescope, Jupiter. La plus grosse gazeuse connue à ce jour. Lorsque je la trouvai enfin, je m'appliquai à la dessiner de façon précise. Ou au moins faire en sorte qu'elle ne ressemblait pas un carré sur le parchemin.

Les heures passèrent tranquillement et je remarquai que certains luttaient contre le sommeil. Je jetai un œil à mon examen. Jupiter, Saturne, Mercure, Vénus, Mars et la Terre étaient dessinés et j'avais marqué quelques caractéristiques propres à chacune d'entre elles.

* Il me manque Neptune, Uranus et Pluton. Il est près de trois heure du matin et elles ne devraient plus tarder à se montrer dans le ciel.*

Je scrutai la voûte céleste parfaitement dégagée et je vis une petite lumière apparaître au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Je pris mon télescope et je le pointai vers le nouveau point. Neptune, la planète gazeuse bleue, venait juste d'arriver! Je reposai mon instrument et je la dessinai et marquai des annotations sur elle.

*Si elle est là, les autres vont vite venir. Allez, montrez-vous, jolies planètes!*

Je repris ma recherche et le huitième astre, Uranus, se montra. Je me dépêchai de la dessiner avant de me mettre à fouiller le ciel une énième fois.

Il était trois heures trente et je cherchais toujours Pluton.

*Pluton, t'es où? Montre-toi, saleté!*

Cette planète était la plus petite du système, donc il n'était pas étonnant de ne pas la trouver du premier coup. Malheureusement, j'avais surtout vu des astéroïdes très imposante mais pas de petite planète. Je commençai à désespérer lorsqu'un long hurlement se fit entendre. Un hurlement de loup. Je regardai l'endroit d'où je l'eus entendu.

* Près de Pré-Au-Lard? Il y a des loups là-bas?*

\- Retournez à votre travail, jeunes gens! Souffla Sinistra, une lueur d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Je retournai à ma chasse et je fis un énorme sourire lorsque Pluton apparût enfin. Je me dépêchai de la dessiner et je revérifiai mon parchemin noirci de notes et de dessins. J'étais assez contente de mon travail et je le rendis au professeur avant de descendre les escaliers vers mon lit.

 _4 juin 1994_

Je me levai, l'esprit endormi après avoir passé presque la nuit entière éveillée. J'avais Soins aux Créatures Magiques puis Sortilèges. Je préparai distraitement mes affaires et je sortis de la tour de Serdaigle, avec une énorme envie de retrouver mon lit et de ne plus y bouger.

Je mangeai à peine et je n'étais pas la seule à dormir debout. Tous mes camarades faisaient pareil. La table fut silencieuse afin d'éviter de nous entre réveiller par accident.

Lorsque l'heure de partir vers la cabane de Hagrid vint, je me levai et je marchai, comme un zombie, dans les couloirs.

\- Salut Laï. Me dit une voix traînante. Celle de Drago.

\- Coucou... Murmurai-je, absente.

\- Toi, t'as mal dormi. Ou pas du tout dormi peut-être?

\- Surtout pas assez dormi...

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

\- Astronomie...

\- Ah ouais. J'ai demain soir, l'examen d'Astronomie. Allez, bouge-toi un peu! On va arriver en retard.

\- c'est toi qui dit ça? Où est passé le Drago que je connais? Rendez-le moi.

Il soupira en rigolant avant de me prendre par le poignet et il me tira pour accélérer le pas.

Nous arrivâmes juste à temps devant chez Hagrid. Celui-ci semblait ailleurs. Aussi il nous demanda de garder un Veracrasse en vie durant une heure. Chose très facile à faire puisque les laisser tranquille étaient la meilleure solution.

Je m'assis par terre et je pris mes feuilles de révision d'Histoire de la Magie. Je regardai de temps en temps la bestiole si elle bougeait toujours avant de revenir sur les guerres de géants.

L'heure était passée et le Veracrasse était toujours en vie. Il rampait tranquillement. Hagrid passa derrière moi.

\- C'est bien Miss Menoud. Vous pouvez partir.

Je me levai et je me dirigeai vers le château sans un mot. Je retournai dans ma salle commune et je m'effondrai sur un fauteuil libre pour dormir un peu.

Midi arriva et on me réveilla pour aller manger un morceau. Je n'avais pas la tête à faire la causette, aussi je restai silencieuse et je me remémorai le long hurlement d'hier soir.

*Qui peut bien faire un hurlement pareil? Il était trop long pour un loup normal. Peut-être un loup garou comme l'avait dit Snape? J'irai lui demander après l'examen de Sortilège.*

\- Laïcifitra! Arrête d'être dans tes pensées! Cria Padma en me secouant gentiment le bras.

\- Hein? Pardon mais j'aime bien mes pensées.

\- Ouais bah, redescends sur Terre, ma vieille!

\- Hein? Oui, oui.

\- Bref, on devrait y aller.

Nous nous levâmes tous ensemble et nous nous rendîmes dans la salle de classe de Flitwick.

Celui-ci semblait heureux de nous voir arriver tous ensemble. Il nous sourit avant de parler.

\- Bien, vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous vous lancerez quelques sortilèges. Il y aura un groupe de trois.

\- Laï, tu veux faire avec moi? Demanda Terry avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Répondis-je.

Nous nous plaçâmes face à face et les instructions arrivèrent.

\- Vous allez lancer chacun un sort d'Allégresse. Mais vous le ferez devant tous les autres. Voyons, Mr Boot et Miss Menoud. Vous me semblez impatient. Vous commencez.

Il désigna le centre de la pièce où l'on devait se mettre. J'étais nerveuse mais je devais montrer l'exemple.

Je me plaçai du côté de la porte de la salle et Terry se mit face à moi. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Il lança le sortilège et je le reçu en pleine tête.

\- Oups, ça va Laï? Dit Terry en s'approchant.

Je lui fis un sourire niais et je tournoyai sur moi-même dans toute la pièce en chantant.

\- Stayin' Alive, stayin' alive. Ha ha ha ha. Stayin aliiiiiive.

\- Je crois que vous êtes allé un peu fort, monsieur Boot. Dit Flitwick en riant.

Je me mis à danser dans un coin de la pièce, comme une conne.

\- Restez un peu avec elle, le temps qu'elle se calme. Duo suivant!

Terry se tenait devant moi, il essayait de m'immobiliser mais je continuai inlassablement de bouger dans tous les sens en chantant au haut et fort, les Bee Gees, ABBA, Beatles et les Blues Brothers.

Il se passa une demi-heure quand je commençai enfin à me calmer. Je ne bougeai plus tellement et ma voix s'éteignait doucement.

\- Enfin. Dit Terry en me lâchant les épaules. Allez, à ton tour de me lancer le sort.

Il me poussa vers le professeur sans que je ne pus dire quoique ce soit.

\- Allez-y, Miss. Annonça Flitwick d'une voix fluette.

Terry se plaça à nouveau en face, comme au début. Je pointai ma baguette sur lui et je lançai le sort. L'éclair blanc lui arriva au ventre et son visage s'illumina.

Un sourire se forma et son regard devint doux. Il s'approcha de moi avec une démarche lente, un sourire béat figé et le regard étrange.

\- Laï... Murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai foiré mon sort? Demandai-je en commençant à paniquer.

\- Non, vous avez réussi mais il semblerait que l'Allégresse lui donne les ailes de l'amour. Répondit le petit professeur.

\- Laï, viens là...

\- Nan, t'approche pas de moi. Casse-toi.

Les souvenirs de papa me revinrent en tête et je frissonnai. Il avait les mêmes mimiques au début que Terry avant de brusquement changer.

D'ailleurs, Terry semblait pris dans une spirale et marchait presque comme un zombi vers moi en murmurant mon prénom encore et encore.

\- Je vais sortir en attendant qu'il se calme. Dis-je avant de courir vers la porte de la salle de classe.

Je me retrouvais devant la porte à tourner en rond pour passer le temps.

Après une heure de tournage en rond, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mandy qui me souriait.

\- Il s'est calmé. Viens.

Je la suivis et le trio, Kevin, Michael et Anthony lancèrent leur sort en même temps.

Il furent heureux pendant plus de deux heures. Au point de faire un check à un des tableaux au mur. Ils étaient si ridicules que j'avais pas pu me concentrer sur mes notes de Métamorphose dans la salle commune.

 _5 juin 1994_

L'avant dernier jour d'examen et après, c'était enfin terminé. J'eus cette pensée durant tout le petit déjeuner avant de passer à l'examen de Métamorphose.

La salle était silencieuse. McGonagall semblait encore plus sévère qu'a l'accoutumée. Il y avait des théières posés sur chaque bureau.

\- Installez-vous, les Serdaigle. Ordonna-t-elle.

Nous suivîmes ses ordres.

\- Vous allez transformer votre théière en tortue terrestre. Allez-y.

* Oh non! Celui que j'ai toujours eu du mal à faire.*

Je levai ma baguette, essayant de me remémorer le nom du sort. Sans grand succès.

Je regardai Padma, assise à côté de moi lancer le sort mais sa tortue avait la tête de la théière et elle était de couleur rose pâle. Elle soupira et me lança un regard déçue. Je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement puis je regardai Lisa essayer à son tour.

Elle fit un beau sort et une jolie petite tortue apparut. Elle soupira aussi. Certes, sa tortue était jolie mais elle était marine et non terrestre.

* Bon, à mon tour.*

Je prononçai à mon tour, la formule et une petite tortue terrestre de couleur verte se promena sur la table. Je souris avant la caresser. Lorsque mon doigt toucha sa carapace, j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise.

La tortue était toute chaude. Presque bouillonnante.

* Non? Il y avait du thé dans la théière?*

Pourtant, le petit animal semblait très heureux malgré la chaleur émanant de lui.

*Bof, tant pis.*

L'examen se termina et nous donnâmes nos créatures au professeur avant de sortir de la salle pour manger.

\- Maintenant, Défense contre les Forces du Mal! Je me demande ce qu'il nous réserve le professeur Lupin. S'écria Michael.

\- Aucune idée, mais il me semblait très fatigué hier et aujourd'hui. Dis-je.

\- Tu vas aller enquêter sur sa fatigue? Oublie, il a peut-être des insomnies.

\- Des insomnies tous les mois? C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas? Et toujours autour de la pleine lune...

\- Haha! Tu te fais des films, Laï! C'est pas un Loup Garou! Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté un truc pareil. Dit Padma.

\- Au moins, tu as bien suivi le cours de Snape là-dessus. Rigola Terry en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

L'après-midi était très chaud. Nous sortîmes pour l'examen de DCFM. Lupin semblait content de nous voir.

\- Bonjour les Serdaigle! Voici votre examen!

Il pointa du doigt un parcours d'obstacles avec les créatures étudiées en classe. Je sautillai de joie tandis que les autres semblait plus anxieux.

\- On va aller dans l'ordre. Monsieur Boot, allez-y.

Il s'avança vers le parcours et commença. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage blanc.

\- Bravo! Miss Brocklehurst.

Mandy s'élança à son tour dans le parcours. Elle revint, les cheveux trempés et elle maudissait les pitiponks.

*Ah. Y a des pitiponks.*

\- C'est bien. Monsieur Corner.

Michael tremblait de tout son corps et n'osa pas y aller pour le moment. Kevin fut dans la même situation.

\- Bon, vous ferez en dernier. Mais vous ne faites que retarder quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas louper. Monsieur Goldstein.

Anthony commença à courir dans le parcours et il revint, complètement essoufflé et trempé.

\- Pas mal. Miss MacDouglas.

Morag tremblait également et demanda à passer en dernier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très courageux. Miss Menoud.

Je m'avançai sur le parcours.

Une mare me barrait le chemin. Elle semblait profonde et des petites bulles s'échappèrent par-ci, par-là.

* Des Strangulots. Si je faisais un sort de glace, pour geler la mare?*

Je lançai un sort et un chemin étroit glacé apparut. Je m'avançai prudemment en évitant les bestioles qui sautaient sur moi. Je lançai quelques Immobulus et j'atteins enfin l'autre côté où un marécages semblait m'attendre. Je pénétrai et plusieurs Pitiponks courraient autour de mes jambes en criant.

\- Va à gauche! Me dit un.

\- Non, non! A droite! Dit un autre.

\- Suis-moi! Cria un troisième.

Je commençai à chantonner dans ma tête et je montai sur un arbre. Puis, je passai de branches en branches, presque comme un signe. A la différence près, qu'un signe était gracieux dans ce genre de mouvement alors que moi, j'avais juste l'air d'une conne qui avait l'agilité d'un éléphant.

J'arrivai enfin de l'autre côté du marécage. Je m'essuyai le front en regardant les ornières remplies de Chaporouges.

* Allez!*

Je courrai à travers en lançant des maléfices dans tous les sens et j'entrai dans un tronc d'arbre.

\- Merde. Je suis où là encore?

\- Laïcifitra. A ton tour. Entonna une voix grave en allemand.

Je tournai sur moi-même et la même scène d'il y a quelques mois, se déroula à nouveau. Le sang partout et le regard de mon père. Je reculai instinctivement mais je me retrouvai vite dos au tronc.

\- Riddikulus! Hurlai-je.

La vision laissa place à une chauve souris rose fluo qui volait en lançant des injures digne du Maître des Potions. Je pouffai de rire et je ressortis du tronc.

\- Bravo, Miss! Je ne pensais pas vous réussiriez à vaincre l'épouvantard. Félicitations.

\- Merci professeur.

Je m'inclinai et les autres passèrent au parcours. Lorsque tout le monde était passé, Lupin nous réunit autour de lui.

\- Toutes mes félicitations! Vous avez été remarquable. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne fin d'examens.

\- Merci!

Les filles partirent devant les garçons vers le château. Je m'approchai du professeur.

\- Vous me semblez fatigué, professeur. Vous dormez la nuit? Demandai-je.

\- Je fais des crises d'insomnie. Rien de grave, Miss.

\- Des crises d'insomnie? Mais vous êtes toujours très fatigué autour de la pleine lune.

Il blêmit.

\- Je dors toujours mal, les nuits autour de la pleine lune. Vous devriez y aller.

Je haussai un sourcil et je partis lentement. Je l'observai se frotter le front avant de tourner au coin d'un couloir. Je décidai de flâner un peu.

Je croisai Susan qui glandait aussi dans les couloirs.

\- Salut Susan, ça va?

\- Salut Laï. Bof, j'ai eu les Potions ce matin et j'ai raté. Et toi?

\- Pas de chance. J'ai eu la DCFM et c'était cool. Il a préparé un parcours d'obstacles.

\- Classe! J'ai demain après-midi, comme dernier examen.

\- J'ai les Potions en dernier.

\- Tu vas avoir un Optimal sans problème! Dis, j'aimerais aller à la bibliothèque mais je trouve que Pince est un peu sur les nerfs et j'ai peur d'y aller toute seule.

\- Je viens avec toi! J'ai quelques recherches à faire là-bas en attendant mon cours privé.

Nous partîmes vers le Royaume des Livres. Une fois arrivé là-bas, nous marchâmes le plus silencieusement possible entre les rayons sous l'œil mauvais de Pince.

\- Je vais dans le rayon sur les créatures magiques. Murmura Susan.

Je hochai la tête et je me dirigeai vers le rayon des sortilèges.

Je pris tous les livres qui me semblait intéressant sur un sujet en particulier. Cet homme qui apparaît lorsque j'étais en danger, pourquoi ne venait-il que maintenant? Qui était-il? Par quelle magie apparaissait-il?

Trop de questions pour mon pauvre cerveau. Je posai une quinzaine de gros bouquins sur la table la plus proche et je les feuilletai.

Les cinq premiers n'avaient pas la moindre information pertinente. Ni les suivants. Je pris l'avant dernier livre, le titre parlait de potions. Je soupirai. Les gens ne savaient pas ranger les livres correctement. Je me levai pour le ranger à sa place lorsque je passai devant un livre avec une couverture bleu. Je lu le titre sur la tranche.

\- Différentes manifestations magiques. Intéressant.

Je le pris avant de ranger le livre de potions et je revins à la table où les autres livres m'attendaient. Je m'assis et j'ouvris le livre bleu. Je feuilletai jusqu'à une page intéressante.

 _La magie peut prendre plusieurs formes pour prévenir un danger. La plupart du temps, elle prend la forme d'étoiles colorés mais il peut arriver qu'elle prenne une forme animale, voire humaine._

 _Les Sorciers ayant une manifestation magique à la forme humaine, doivent connaître la personne représentée. Il s'agit, généralement, une personne dans l'entourage familiale du Sorcier._

*Une personne dans ma famille? Il faut vraiment que je fasse un tour dans l'arbre généalogique, moi.*

Je continuai ma lecture et je me mis à penser si je pouvais l'emprunter pour les vacances d'été. Je me levai et je me dirigeai vers Mme Pince.

\- Madame, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. Serait-il possible de vous emprunter un livre pour les vacances?

Elle me lança un regard des plus noir.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée. Vous voulez emprunter un livre de Poudlard pour l'été? Et pourquoi?

\- J'ai trouvé des informations très intéressantes et je voudrais approfondir mes connaissances.

Elle semblait me juger du regard.

\- Quel est ce livre?

Je lui montra la couverture. Un éclair de joie passa dans ses iris.

\- Ce livre est presque jamais dans les mains des élèves. Je peux peut-être vous accorder l'emprunt pour les vacances. A condition de me le ramener dans le même état que maintenant.

\- Bien entendu, madame.

Elle prit le livre des mains et y jeta un sort dessus avant de me le rendre.

\- Voilà.

\- C'est un sort pour savoir où il se trouve?

\- Oui. Au revoir Miss.

\- Merci et au revoir.

Je repartis vers la table où attendaient les autres livres. Je me dépêchai de les ranger et je rejoignis Susan avec le bouquin bleu dans les mains.

\- Tu as fini, Susan? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, on peut y aller.

Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque en parlant à basse voix.

\- On finit tôt, cette année. Tu ne trouves pas? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, sûrement à cause de Black. Souffla-t-elle.

Je l'accompagnai vers les cuisines.

\- Tu ne veux pas une fois visiter notre salle commune? Demanda Susan.

\- Vaut mieux pas. Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle et je ne pense pas que tes camarades de maison seraient très contents de voir une élève d'une autre maison dans leur salle commune.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Bye!

Je partis vers les cachots, la main droite sur ma baguette. Je jetai un oeil à gauche et à droite pour voir si quelqu'un aurait la bonne idée de s'en prendre à nouveau à moi. Il n'y avait personne jusque devant le bureau de Snape.

Je toquai et j'entrai.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Bonjour Miss. Je pensais vous laissez l'heure libre pour réviser vos derniers examens.

\- Merci, professeur.

Je vis un chaudron avec une potion à l'intérieur.

\- Quelle est cette potion? Demandai-je.

\- La Tue-Loup.

\- C'est pas une potion pour les loups garous?

\- Si.

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi en préparer? Y a-t-il... Un loup garou parmi nous?

\- Vous seriez surprise, Miss. Ils ont tendance à être très fatigués autour des pleines lunes. Prenez votre bureau pour réviser.

Je clignai des yeux. Lupin était toujours fatigué après chaque pleine lune.

*Non... Lupin, un... Non...*

Je posai mes affaires sur mon petit bureau et j'étalai mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie.

L'heure passa tranquillement. J'avais la tête remplies de dates plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Snape avait, d'ailleurs, eu la grande gentillesse de m'aider à réviser en me posant des questions sur les dates et les événements. Non sans avoir râler avant.

Je restai tard dans son bureau jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Je passai la nuit dans le bureau, entourée d'une couverture qu'il m'avait prêté pour la nuit.

 _6 juin 1994_

Je m'étais réveillée, assise, sur ma chaise dans le bureau de Snape. Je grognai avant de m'étirer.

* Pff. Encore endormie chez lui.*

Je regardai autour de moi mais je ne le vis pas. Je me levai, rangeai mes affaires et je sortis en laissant la couverture, parfaitement pliée, sur le bureau.

Je montai les escaliers vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie et je m'assis en attendant les autres. L'heure de l'examen sonna et des parchemins volèrent vers nous. Je lus le titre.

\- Dissertation sur les chasses aux Sorcières au Moyen-âge. Expliquez ce qu'il s'y passait. J'ai révisé des dates de guerres et de gars lambda pour RIEN? Râlai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

\- Silence. Bon travail. Dit Binns.

Je commençai à écrire tout ce qui me passai par la tête. J'eus besoin d'un autre parchemin en plus de celui donné par l'enseignant.

Les deux heures passèrent trèèèèèès lentement. Trop lentement. Et la sonnerie arriva enfin. Nous rendîmes nos parchemins et nous courûmes hors de la salle pour manger.

\- Allez! Les Potions et après, c'est fini! Cria Lisa en courant dans les couloirs.

\- J'ai faim, moi. Dis-je en courant également vers la Grande Salle.

Nous arrivâmes à grande vitesse au repas et nous nous assîmes à notre table dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Les gars! Vous avez vu Snape sourire? Demanda Cho en rigolant.

\- Non, on a eu Histoire de la Magie. Dit Morag en dévorant une cuisse de poulet.

Cho rit avant de retourner vers ses amis. Nous mangeâmes comme des morfales avant les Potions.

L'heure du tout dernier examen arriva. L'excitation de rejoindre l'extérieur et de terminer avec tout ça grimpait dans notre groupe.

Nous nous calmâmes dans le sombre cachot avant que Snape ne ferma la porte.

\- Faîtes un philtre de Confusion. Entonna le professeur en nous observant.

Nous commençâmes en silence. On entendait juste les mixtures faire de petits bruits.

J'étais entrée dans un état de concentration maximal et je n'osai à peine respirer pour ne pas me déranger moi-même.

Je connaissais la formule pratiquement par cœur mais je jetai des regards frénétiques aux instructions pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Mes gestes étaient rapides et précis. A tel point que j'avais une avance considérable sur les autres. Lorsque j'arrivai au stade de l'attente. Je regardai autour de moi.

Terry était très concentré. Ainsi qu'Anthony et Michael. Lisa se grattai la tête en lisant le livre. Padma semblait désemparée. Morag et Mandy regardaient les autres potions, probablement, en se demandant pourquoi le leur avait une couleur différentes. Et Kevin, mon voisin, était paniqué et bâclai le coupage de ses ingrédients.

Le temps d'attente arriva à son terme et je terminai la potion. La couleur était parfaite. Je fis un petit sourire, fière de moi. J'écrivis mon nom et ma maison sur un bout de parchemin et je rendis un échantillon avec le bout de papier. Je les posai sur le bureau de Snape avant de légèrement m'incliner et de sortir en silence.

Une fois dehors, je me mis à chanter "l'école est fini!". Cette musique était, certes, un peu enfantine mais la fin des examens me mit dans une grande joie.

* Enfin le soleil du parc!*

Je sortis à l'extérieur et je me dirigeai vers le lac. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe en écoutant le clapotis de l'eau.

* Voyons... Les examens sont terminés. On peut un peu réfléchir sur Lupin. Lupin est, apparemment, un loup garou. Sa réaction face à ma question de sommeil semblait l'avoir troublé. Et des insomnies tous les mois, toujours vers la pleine lune. Snape qui me dit que les lycanthrope sont toujours très fatigués dans ces moments-là. Son cours sur eux...*

Une éclair de génie passa dans mes yeux.

* Tout concorde! Lupin est définitivement, un loup garou! Je suppose qu'Hermione le sait déjà. Inutile de le lui dire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je pense à lui dire à elle?*

Mon esprit dériva jusqu'au moment où des gens s'approchèrent de moi. Mes camarades de maison venaient de sortir des cachots. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien en attendant le soir.

* * *

 _Voilà! Mettez une review si ça vous a plu et bye! ^^_


	32. Ch 31: Loup garou

_Hellow ~_

 _Les vacances sont arrivées et ça fait un bien fou! ^^_

 _Je vous poste ce chapitre qui est, malheureusement, très court... je n'ai pas réussi à le coller avec le dernier de la troisième année._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 31: Loup garou_

Je mangeai dans la Grande Salle et j'observai un peu les autres tables.

Les Serpentard bavardaient. Les Poufsouffle rigolaient tous ensemble. Les Gryffondor se lançaient de la nourriture dessus. Et nous, nous discutions tranquillement. Je fixai la table des rouge et or. Quelque chose me titillai l'esprit.

* Le trio n'est pas là. Où sont-ils encore passés?*

Je regardai la table des professeurs et Lupin n'y était pas. Je croisai le regard de Snape qui me fixait. Il me fit un signe de la tête avant de se lever.

Je terminai mon repas et je me levai.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda Lisa.

\- J'ai une potion à terminer. Bye!

Je sortis dans le couloir où Snape me rejoignit. Il avait un gobelet avec la potion Tue-Loup dans la main. Il m'incita à le suivre avant de monter les escaliers. Je le suivis sans broncher.

Nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de Lupin.

* On va défoncer la porte à coup de pied?*

Snape lança un sort de déverrouillage.

* Ah oui, pourquoi vouloir entrer par la force dans un monde de magie alors qu'on a un bout de bois qui fait tout?* Pensai-je, avec ironie.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et un bout de papier était étalé sur le bureau. Nous nous approchâmes et j'écarquillai les yeux.

\- Wahou... On voit tout le monde qui se trouve dans le château. Dis-je.

-Une carte. L'objet à avoir pour les sorties nocturnes.

\- Ou pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard sans se faire griller. Y a des pieds un peu trop proche, à mon goût, dans le placard à balai.

\- Voilà Lupin. Et il va vers la Cabane Hurlante. Black y est sûrement, et Potter aussi.

Il n'eut pas l'air de remarquer mon observation. Et heureusement.

\- Ron et Hermione y sont également.

\- Restez ici, Miss. Ordonna-t-il en quittant la pièce à vive allure.

* C'est ça.*

Je le suivis en lui laissant une cinquantaine de pas de distance. Il se met tout à coup à courir, puis il disparut de ma vue.

\- Et zut. Râlai-je.

Je me mis aussi à courir. J'arrivai dans le parc, mais aucune trace de lui. Je jurai avant de faire le tour de l'école.

Le temps passai et j'arrivai vers le Saule Cogneur. Puis, j'entendis des voix provenir du tronc. Je me cachai.

L'arbre s'arrêta de bouger et plusieurs silhouettes sortirent du sol. Dont une qui flottait dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol.

* Un chat qui ouvre la marche, trois personnes collées ensemble, une sorte de fantôme, un homme qui le guide et deux personnes qui ferment la marche. Très étrange tout ça.*

Il avancèrent vers la château. Je le suivais, pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

Le groupe de trois s'arrêta net et celui le plus proche de moi avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

\- Oh, là, là... Il n'a pas prit sa potion, ce soir! Il va devenir dangereux! Entendis-je bredouiller par l'un des deux derniers. Je connaissais cette voix.

* Hermione?! Alors, celui à côté d'elle, c'est Harry. Celui qui tremble doit être Lupin! Il se transforme!*

-... COURS! Entendis-je par celui devant Harry et Hermione.

Je regardai le visage de Lupin s'allonger, ses épaules se voûter, des poils apparaissaient sur son corps et ses doigts faisaient place à des pattes griffues. Le loup se cabra en claquant des dents. J'eus la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson.

\- J'avais raison! Murmurai-je.

Un gros chien noir bondit sur le loup et une bataille féroce s'engagea entre eux. Les griffes et la mâchoire du loup entaillèrent ceux du chien et ainsi de suite. Je me décalai vers les autres pour voir ce qui se passait de leur côté.

Des maléfices fusèrent et une silhouette disparût d'un coup. J'entendis des bruits de pas s'évanouir au loin. Puis, après un long gémissement, Harry et Hermione partirent vers le lac.

\- Bon, c'est le moment.

Je sortis de ma cachette et je m'avançai vers le corps à terre. je reconnus les cheveux roux de Ron. Il respirait.

\- Ron? Tout va bien? Demandai-je, anxieuse.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je tournai le regard vers la silhouette flottante. Je m'approchai.

\- Snape? Réveillez-vous! Murmurai-je.

Ta tête reposait sur ses épaules. Il semblait inconscient.

\- La chauve souris des cachots vole. C'est les autres élèves qui vont frémir à sa vue. Debout!

Toujours aucune réponse. Je pris ma baguette et murmurai un Finite. Il tomba sur le sol et s'écroula. Je soupirai avant de me pencher vers lui. Je le secouai par les épaules.

\- M'enfin, debout professeur! Criai-je.

Ses yeux clignèrent avant de s'ouvrir définitivement. Je fus soulagée et je le lâchai. Il leva le haut du corps en me fixant d'un regard noir.

\- Ne vous ai-je pas dit de rester au château? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Si... Osai-je dire à voix basse et les yeux braqués sur l'herbe.

Il essaya de calmer sa rage. Je continuai à parler tout en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Ron est à terre, Harry et Hermione sont partis vers le lac après un gémissement abominable. Ils sont en danger.

\- Comme vous. Restez près de moi.

Je l'aidai à se lever, il lança un Levicorpus sur Ron et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lac.

Des formes noires s'approchèrent de nous. Je pris un pan de la robe de Snape.

\- Les détraqueurs? Dis-je.

\- Essayez de ne pas penser, Miss.

Nous avançâmes et nous croisâmes une centaine de ces bestioles. Ils nous fichèrent la paix et nous arrivâmes au lac. Trois corps reposait sur le sol. Harry, Hermione et un homme, à l'aspect hideux, que je ne connaissais pas. Snape lança le même sort qu'à Ron sur tous les corps et nous rentrâmes à l'école en silence.

Un hurlement retenti dans la forêt. Je frissonnai avant reprendre ma marche.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'intérieur du château.

\- Filez dans votre tour et restez-y. Siffla Snape.

Je détalai dans les couloirs en direction des tours.

J'entrai dans la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'y avait personne et je montai lentement les marches vers les dortoirs. J'avais l'air d'une voleuse lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre des filles de troisièmes années. Sakura commença à miauler en me voyant. Les autres filles se réveillèrent en grognant.

\- Y a quoi Sakura? Dit Lisa en se frottant les yeux.

\- Punaise, Sakura. Dors au lieu de miauler pour rien. Grogna Morag.

Je m'approchai de mon chat et je la caressai. Elle se calma un peu. Je mis mon pyjama et je m'endormis.

* * *

 _Une petite review? please? *fait les yeux du Chat Potté*_


	33. Ch 32: Résultats et rentrée

_Hey!_

 _Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! \o/_

 _Je vous poste le dernier chapitre de la troisième année!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 32: Résultats et rentrée_

 _10 juin_

Je mangeai pensivement mon petit déjeuner. Je repassai en boucle la transformation de Lupin en loup garou dans mon esprit. Les autres étaient joyeux et n'attendaient que les résultats des examens avant de rentrer chez eux.

Je regardai distraitement la table des professeurs sans me rendre compte que Lupin n'y était pas.

\- Il parait que Lupin est un loup garou. Dit un deuxième année, assis à côté de moi.

Je le regardai vaguement tandis que Terry et Anthony, qui avaient entendu la déclaration du gamin, passèrent la rumeur plus loin.

En quelques minutes, toute la Grande Salle résonnait de cette rumeur. Il se dit que Snape avait raconté la maladie du professeur de DCFM aux Serpentard. Et ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas priés pour tout propager dans l'école.

Je me levai et je sortis, ne souhaitant plus écouter quoique ce soit. Les escaliers mouvants s'amusaient aux dépends des élèves qui les empruntaient. Puis, une vague d'élèves me dépassa et se dirigea vers Pré-Au-Lard.

* Je pourrais y aller, mais... je n'ai vraiment pas envie.*

Je errai dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber dans le couloir du cours de Défense. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Une voix derrière moi m'appela. Je me retournai et je vis Lupin s'avancer, une valise dans la main et un aquarium vide sous le bras.

\- Professeur... Murmurai-je.

Il s'arrêta devant moi.

\- Vous nous quittez... Dis-je, lasse.

\- Oui. Il vaut mieux pour les élèves. Je suis trop dangereux.

\- Et pourtant, vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Harry me l'a déjà dit.

\- Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas? Un danger nous enseignant comment combattre les dangers.

\- En effet.

Un petit blanc s'installa entre nous.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, durant les premiers jours des vacances, vous pourriez nous rendre visite. Maman serait peut-être contente de vous revoir après toutes ces années.

Il fit un sourire sincère.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Au revoir Laïcifitra.

\- Laï, professeur. Ceci suffira.

\- Très bien... Laï.

Il partit.

J'espérai le revoir durant les vacances. Il m'était vraiment sympathique.

Je tournai les talons et je me dirigeai vers ma tour pour jouer du violon. Sur le chemin, je tombai sur Hagrid qui m'avait annoncé que Buck s'était échappé et qu'il avait fêté ça toute la nuit. Je lui souris avant de continuer ma marche.

 _17 juin_

Les derniers jours passèrent à grande vitesse. Drago était de très mauvaise humeur à cause de la fuite de Buck. Je n'osais pas lui dire que je le savais déjà et que j'étais contente qu'il était vivant.

Les Serdaigle étaient tristes du départ de Lupin. Et certains se mirent en tête de convaincre le directeur d'embaucher un vampire ou un zombie comme professeur.

\- C'était un loup garou mais on a pas envie de passer l'an prochain à courir dans tous les sens pour échapper à un mort-vivant. Dit Terry, un des rares Serdaigles contre cette initiative.

\- Pourquoi pas un autre fantôme, un autre cours de sommeil? Proposa Roger Davies.

\- Que vous êtes bêtes. Murmurai-je.

La porte de sortie s'ouvrit et le professeur Flitwick entra avec une liasse de papiers dans ses mains.

\- Bonjour les Serdaigles! Voici vos résultats!

Il lança un sort informulé et les parchemins se placardèrent contre la tableau d'annonces. Les premières et deuxièmes années foncèrent regarder. Et quelques secondes plus tard, les autres années firent pareil.

Je restai interdite devant tant d'agitation de la part de mes camarades de maison. D'habitude, si studieux et calmes. Je restai en arrière et Flitwick s'avança vers moi avec un sourire.

\- Je tiens à vous féliciter Miss. Etant une étrangère au pays et à la langue, vous avez les meilleures notes de votre année. Au même niveau de Miss Granger. Toutes mes félicitations!

Je rougis de gêne et je me grattai un côté de mon crâne.

\- Je... euh... Merci professeur! Dis-je en souriant.

Je m'approchai du tableau et je cherchai le parchemin des troisièmes années. Je cherchai ensuite mon nom.

 _Menoud, Laïcifitra_

 _Astronomie: O_

 _Botanique: O_

 _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: O_

 _Etudes des Runes: E_

 _Histoire de la Magie: O_

 _Métamorphose: E_

 _Potions: O_

 _Soins aux Créatures Magiques: O_

 _Sortilèges: O_

Je fus étonnée de mes notes. C'était presque parfait.

\- Génial! Au moins un truc que ma mère ne pourra pas me reprocher. Dis-je.

\- T'as les meilleures notes de notre classe. Tu égales Hermione. Dit fièrement Padma.

\- Faut croire. Dis-je en haussant légèrement les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Nous fêtâmes dans la salle commune. Je jouai du violon en chantant. Certains me suivaient dans les paroles, d'autres dansaient.

\- Si on allait dehors? Avant la nuit? Proposa une dernière année.

Nous répondîmes à l'affirmative et nous sortîmes dans un énorme vacarme.

Nous arrivâmes dans le parc et nous continuâmes notre petite fête. Les Poufsouffles s'étaient joint à nous ainsi que quelques Gryffondor. Je jouai en regardant autour de moi. Les garçons dansaient n'importe comment et les filles essayèrent de faire une chorégraphie improvisée toutes ensembles. C'était vraiment étrange mais très amusant.

Le soir arriva trop vite à notre goût et il fallut malheureusement rentrer avant que les détraqueurs n'avaient la bonne idée de venir nous voir.

Nous mangeâmes sous les couleurs de Gryffondor qui avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et la Coupe de Quiddith cette année. Le banquet fut sublime, comme toujours et je vis Michael un peu triste en regardant les lions accrochés au plafond.

\- Hé, Michael! On va gagner la Coupe, l'an prochain! Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

\- Avec Potter et Granger en compétition à Gryffondor? Aucune chance! Répliqua-t-il.

\- Bah, on se décourage pas! Peut-être que Snape leur enlèvera assez de points pour qu'une autre maison gagne. Fit remarquer Lisa, assise en diagonale, en souriant.

\- Et qu'il avantage pas trop Serpentard. Ce qui risque à peine d'arriver. Ironisai-je.

Nous rigolâmes un coup avant de continuer à manger.

 _18 juin_

Le dernier jour. Nous rangeâmes nos affaires dans nos valises avec une grande joie de rentrer à la maison. Sauf moi. Je m'attendais déjà aux baffes, et encore, de mon père ou de ma mère. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie.

J'étais certaine que je ne n'y irais pas en Suisse cet été. Au moins, j'aurais enfin le temps pour farfouiller le grenier, à la recherche de parchemins avec les arbres généalogiques. Il y en avait forcément, c'était évident.

Je marchai avec Padma et Luna vers la gare où se trouvait le train en direction de Londres. Nous montâmes et Padma se mit à squatter le premier compartiment vide du wagon.

\- On est quand même bien sans les garçons! Dit-elle en s'étalant sur la baquette.

\- Ils vont peut-être s'incruster. Dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle. Tu veux aller à la fenêtre Luna?

\- Oui, il y a moins de Joncheruines à la fenêtre. Ils vont moins me déranger. En revanche, ta tête en est remplie de ces créatures.

\- Bah tiens. Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonnée?

Le train s'ébranla et le paysage commença à défiler.

\- En route pour la maison! S'exclama Lisa qui venait d'entrer sa tête dans le compartiment.

Elle, Morag et Mandy nous rejoignirent et nous chantâmes quelques chansons. Au point de déranger les élèves d'à côté. Des Serpentard de cinquième année.

\- Tiens, des Serdaigle. Pas étonnant. Ils sont tous fous là-bas. Railla l'un d'entre eux à notre porte.

\- Dites les filles. Vous préférez les fous ou les coincés du cul? Demandai-je, sûre de leur réponse.

\- Les fous! Crièrent-elles en cœur.

\- Donc, vous, les coincés. Vous dégagez. Dis-je en me levant et en me plaçant devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Venez les gars. Laissons-les. Ordonna l'un d'entre eux.

Ils partirent vers leur compartiment. Je les observai rapidement et je vis Bletchley avec eux. Il était le dernier devant la porte. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Bonne vacances, Laï. Petite folle.

\- Bonne vacances à toi aussi Miles. Coincé.

Je lui souris.

\- Bletchley! T'es pas discret quand tu dragues! Cria une voix masculine.

\- Ta gueule, toi. Hum, Bye. Dit-il en entrant puis il referma la porte.

je refermai à mon tour la porte du compartiment.

\- Tu as salué un de ces mecs? Dit Mandy, abasourdie.

\- Oui. Il est gentil sous ses airs de Serpentard "Jme la pète".

\- C'est pas le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard? Demanda Padma, visiblement intéressée par mes éventuelles histoires d'amour.

\- Oui. Répondis-je en m'asseyant sur la banquette.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Avoua Morag.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Je soupirai.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'un ami.

\- C'est pas lui qui t'as porté jusqu'au stade le jour du match Gryffondor - Serdaigle? Demanda Morag avec un air malicieux.

Je rougis un peu.

\- Je le savais! Il a un faible pour toi! Hurla Lisa en sautillant sur la banquette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? Après, tu vas dire la même chose pour tous les mecs qui me croisent dans les couloirs. Dis-je en me donnant des petits coups de boule dans une de mes paumes.

Elles rigolèrent. Même Luna. Je fis semblant de bouder avant de remarquer que je glissai vers l'avant. Je me retins de justesse. Les éclats des filles doublèrent et je commençai aussi à rire.

Le reste du voyage se passa sous le signe du chant dans le compartiment et nous arrivâmes enfin à King's Cross.

Le train s'arrêta et nous sortîmes de la machine. Je vis mes parents, d'humeur moyenne. Sauf Holmgeir qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Je pris ma valise et mon chat, puis je marchai vers eux, le regard bas.

\- Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa. Dis-je, n'osant pas les regarder.

\- Allons-y. Ordonna Papa.

Je jetai un œil aux élèves juste avant de passer le mur magique. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux de retrouver leurs parents.

* A quoi vais-je avoir droit, cet été?*

* * *

 _Une nouvelle année qui s'achève! Une petite review please? ^^_

 _Et Bonne St chocolat! (je dis pas Valentin parce que j'ai pas de Valentin mais du chocolat! ^^) ***va manger***_


	34. Ch 33: Vacances révélatrices

_Coucou ~_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! ^^_

 _Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de la fic!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 33: Vacances révélatrices_

 _21 juin_

 _Chères amis,_

 _J'espère que vous allez mieux que moi. Parce que je ne suis pas au meilleure de ma forme._

 _Ma troisième année vient de se terminer de façon très... atypique._

 _Un loup garou m'a donné les meilleurs cours depuis le début de ma scolarité à Poudlard. J'ai eu droit à une agression. Et je me suis vengée._

 _Depuis, je n'ai pas le droit, cette année, de rentrer en Suisse._

 _Je suis désolée._

 _Bonne vacances à vous tous._

 _Laï, le chocolat au milieu du pudding :)_

Je pliai le papier et je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'appelai un hibou. Une chouette hulotte vint s'asseoir sur le rebord et il me tendit une patte. J'attachai la lettre et l'animal repartit dans le ciel.

Je soupirai avant de m'asseoir sur ma chaise et je continuai mon devoir d'Etude des Runes. J'avais également le dictionnaire anglais - français pour m'aider en cas de problème de vocabulaire. Je sentis une goutte sur le point de tomber. Je décalai ma tête au-dessus d'un petit seau. La goutte tomba dedans, un petit ploc retenti dans la pièce.

Une autre goutte de sang venait de tomber dans la mare rouge.

J'avais les joues entaillées, un oeil au beurre noir, le front rouge. Mes bras et mes jambes se trouvaient dans le même état que mes joues et j'avais affreusement mal lors que je bougeais. Heureusement, aucun os n'était cassé ou un muscle ne s'était déchiré. Je coulai juste le sang.

Maman m'avait enfermé dans ma chambre. Elle montai mes repas sans un mot, ni un sourire. Je sentais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir pendant un bon moment à cause de cette histoire.

Le soir de la rentrée avait été très long et douloureux. Mon père s'était pris d'affection pour le ciseau et s'était amusé à m'entailler dans tous les sens, sous les yeux à moitié neutres, à moitié horrifiés de ma mère. Holmgeir dormait tranquillement dans son berceau, ne se doutant de rien.

Le supplice se termina tard dans la nuit. J'étais à moitié évanouie sur le sol rouge du salon.

J'essayai de me remémorer les moments entre la fin du cauchemar et mon réveil dans mon lit, mais impossible d'apercevoir quoique ce soit. Tout était flou. Je secouai vivement la tête et je me remis au travail.

 _26 juin_

Quatorze ans de vie. Mes plaies s'étaient cicatrisées et je pouvais tourner en rond dans ma chambre sans trop grimacer de douleur à chaque pas. Passer le jour de son anniversaire enfermée n'était pas des plus amusants. Papa était au travail et Maman faisait je ne sais quoi, jusqu'à ce qu'on sonna à la porte.

\- C'est qui? Demandai-je à ma peluche favorite.

Celle-ci ne me répondit, évidemment, pas. Je soupirai quand j'entendis des mots venir d'en bas. Je me collai contre la porte et j'essayai de comprendre quelques mots.

-... Longtemps, non? Dit une voix masculine.

-... fais-tu ici? Répondit la voix de Maman.

-... N'est pas là?... pour elle... Dit l'homme.

*Cette voix... Lupin?! Il est là! Lupin! S'il vous plait, sortez-moi de là!*

-...dort... Répondit encore ma mère.

*M'enfin, de quoi parlent-ils? Serait-ce à mon sujet?*

\- SIRIUS?! Hurla Maman.

* Ha, ils parlent de Black. Il lui a sûrement dit qu'il s'est échappé.*

J'entendis tout à coup des pleurs. Des pleurs de joie.

\- Hein? Maman pleure? Et de joie?

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Ils devaient se diriger vers la salon. Je m'écartai de la porte et je me mis à ranger mon bureau.

Les minutes passèrent et j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Puis, des pas montant les escaliers s'approchèrent et la porte se déverrouilla puis s'ouvrit sur ma mère, les yeux rouges. Elle renifla avant de parler.

\- Tu as reçu des cadeaux. Viens les ouvrir.

Je la suivis en silence vers le salon où je vis quelques paquets. Je sautillai de joie et je pris le premier. L'emballage rouge et or me dit qu'il vient de Gryffondor. J'arrachai le papier et je découvris deux livres et un pull rouge avec une croix blanche au centre. Et encore la lettre "L" noir au cœur de la croix blanche.

\- Etres de l'eau, le monde sous-marin et Le monde des Dragons. Ils viennent d'Hermione. Et le pull vient sûrement des Weasley! Je les vois bien faire un truc pareil. C'est très joli mais... ça gratte.

\- Molly faisait déjà ce genre de trucs.

Je pris un autre paquet avec le même emballage. Je l'ouvris et je découvris des bonbons ainsi que des jouets pour faire des farces.

\- Fred et Georges. Hihi, c'est gentil de leur part. Il y a un mot.

 _Merci pour ton aide! Grâce à toi, on a réussi nos BUSE. Bon anniversaire! Avec Mione, Harry et le reste de la famille, on va assister à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch!_

 _Gred et Forge_

Je pouffai de rire en reposant leur cadeau. Je pris le prochain. L'emballage bleu et bronze me disait qu'il devait venir des Serdaigle. Je l'ouvris et j'en sorti un autre livre.

\- Un livre sur l'Astronomie! Un autre papier.

 _Bon anniversaire! Toute l'équipe de Serdaigle_

Je souris.

\- Tu en connais du monde, ma fille.

\- Oui. Peut-être même un peu trop. Prochain paquet. Un papier jaune et noir... Sûrement d'Hannah et les autres.

Je l'ouvris sur un beau bonzaï.

\- Il est magnifique. Il sera parfait près de la fenêtre! Encore un papier.

 _Hey! Bon anniversaire Laï! Notre gentille fausse Poufsouffle!_

 _Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Susan et Zacharias._

Je vis une toute petite boîte, cachée dans le papier jaune. Je le pris et je trouvai des petits gâteaux à l'intérieur avec un petit mot.

 _Voilà, tu nous soutiens l'année prochaine? Bon anniversaire!_

 _Cédric_

\- Pourquoi des pâtisseries? Demanda Maman.

\- Je discutais avec mes amis Poufsouffle quand le capitaine de leur équipe est venu nous parler. Quand il a remarqué que j'étais Serdaigle, il a demandé si je soutenais les Pouffys au match de Quidditch. J'ai répondu peut-être si ils proposaient des petits gâteaux. Dis-je en souriant.

Maman rigola.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour de la nourriture..?

\- Bah... Prochain cadeau. Il en reste deux, même trois. Et tous avec un emballage vert et argent.

\- Hmpf. Je me méfie. Les cadeaux des Serpentard peuvent être tout et n'importe quoi.

\- J'imagine qu'un vient de Drago, et les deux autres... Surprise!

Holmgeir s'approcha des paquets se mit à mâchouiller l'un d'entre eux.

\- Non, petit gars. Ce n'est pas pour les bambins. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

\- Je le reprends. Occupe-toi de tes cadeaux.

Je donnai Holmgeir à Maman et j'ouvris le premier qui tombai dans mes mains. Un livre de potions avancés.

\- Snape qui pense à mon anniversaire? C'est génial!

\- Hmmm... Et les autres?

\- Alors... Encore un livre. Le Quidditch pour les trolls. Et il y a un mot.

 _Bon anniversaire! Miles_

\- Haha! Comment connaît-il la date de mon anniversaire? Drago sûrement. Et dernier cadeau.

Je mimai un "wahou" avec ma bouche.

Un bracelet en forme de serpent, en argent reposait sur un coussin vert sapin.

\- Je reconnais bien le style de Narcissa. Il est magnifique. Dit Maman.

Je le passai autour de mon poignet et le serpent resserra afin d'éviter de tomber par terre.

\- C'est classe! Et il est magnifique. Dis-je.

Je pris mes cadeaux et je les montai dans ma chambre.

\- Laï. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi. Dit Maman depuis le salon.

\- J'arrive. C'est une partition?

Je descendis le plus vite possible. Maman me tendit un rouleau attaché avec un ruban rouge.

\- C'est une partition. Quelle musique y sera?

Je déroulai et le générique de Star Trek, ainsi que une chanson américaine du nom de "Oh Death". Je souris.

\- Merci maman!

Je remontai et je me mis immédiatement à travailler le générique.

 _1er juillet_

\- Laïcifitra! Descends s'il te plait! Cria Maman depuis l'entrée.

Je marchai à pas lent jusqu'à la porte. Je trouvai mes parents avec leurs valises. Ainsi que Holmgeir dans les bras de ma mère.

\- Nous partons en Suisse. Tu restes ici. Dit Papa.

\- Je t'ai préparé la nourriture qu'il faut dans le frigo et dans la cave. Tu sais utiliser le lave-linge et cuisiner. Ajouta Maman.

\- D'accord. Dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Bon, évite de brûler la maison. Ce serait gentil. Mais, tu es responsable. Sur ce, bonnes vacances, ma puce.

Maman me fit un bisou sur le front et Papa se contenta de me faire un signe de tête. Je donnai un bisou à mon petit frère qui semblait triste du fait que je venais pas.

Ils sortirent dans la rue et je refermai la porte.

\- Bon, j'ai le reste des vacances pour fouiller le grenier. Je vais peut-être trouver des choses intéressantes sur ma famille. Mais d'abord, le frigo.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et je regardai ce que Maman m'avait laissé comme nourriture.

\- Des trucs normaux, salade, légumes, pâtes, etc.

Je refermai la porte de l'appareil et je regardai l'article de la Gazette qui parlait de la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, posée sur la table.

\- Il me semble que Drago m'avait dit qu'il irait la voir, cette finale, comme les Weasley. Irlande contre Bulgarie? Wahou...

Je quittai la cuisine et j'allumai la télévision dans le salon avant monter les escaliers. J'entendis le générique du célèbre Star Wars. Ce son stoppa mon élan un instant avant de foncer fermer la porte de la chambre de mes parents et de mon petit frère, puis je redescendis en quatrième vitesse m'affaler sur le canapé, regarder le film.

Les deux heures passèrent à grande vitesse et on sonna à la porte. Je grommelai avant de me lever pour regarder qui osait venir ici.

J'écarquillai les yeux et j'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour tomber sur Laeticia, Vincent et tous les autres.

Ils me sourirent. Ma mâchoire tomba par terre. Je me repris et je demandai.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

\- On vient passer les vacances chez toi! S'écria Benoît.

\- Comme tu ne peux pas venir chez nous, c'est nous qui venons à toi. Dit Savanna.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai assez de place pour tous vous accueillir. Mais, entrez! Dis-je en me décalant sur la côté.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où la musique du film tournait toujours.

\- Bien, nous dormirons ici, dans le salon! S'exclama Eva.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Objectai-je, tenant de les calmer.

\- Nous, nous ne sommes pas sous la loi anglaise et nous pouvons utiliser la magie. On va créer des matelas, des oreillers et des duvets. Dit Vincent, afin de couper court à la discussion.

Je cherchai des objets quelconques dans ma chambre et dans celle de mon frère pour les métamorphoser.

Une heure passa et le salon ressemblait à une immense chambre avec tout un tas de lits. Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur l'un des draps et s'assirent sur un matelas.

\- Comment êtes-vous venus ici? Demandai-je.

\- A dos de dragon, évidemment! S'exclama Adrien.

Je fis une tête blasée.

\- Que je vous hais. Vous êtes venus en avion. Vous avez croisé mes parents à l'aéroport?

\- Nous les avons vu mais eux, ne nous ont pas remarqués. Expliqua Vincent en testant son matelas.

\- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez de bonnes vacances ici. Dis-je en levant mon pouce vers le haut. La douche est au deuxième étage et la cuisine de ce côté. Il y a deux toilettes, une en haut et une autre au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Merci de nous accueillir en tout cas! S'exclama Joëlle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je sentis tout à coup, plusieurs bras s'enrouler autour de moi.

\- Squatteurs... Répliquai-je en souriant.

 _1er Août_

\- Aujourd'hui, on va aller au Chemin de Traverse! Annonçai-je.

\- Au quoi? Demanda Laeticia.

\- C'est une allée sorcière où je vais acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Il me manque des ingrédients et des livres. Et mon uniforme est, à nouveau, trop petit.

\- Allons-y! Cria Joëlle.

Nous nous préparâmes et nous sortîmes dans Londres. Nous marchâmes vers le Chaudron Baveur, un petit bar très discret, si ce n'était pas un peu trop. Ils passèrent devant alors que je m'arrêtai.

\- Les gars. C'est ici. Dis-je.

\- Ah bon? Répondit Adrien avant de venir, comme les autres.

Nous entrâmes dans le pub et le barman nous sourit.

\- Bonjour Laïcifitra. Dit-il.

\- Bonjour. Répondis-je poliment avant de foncer vers l'arrière boutique.

Je regardai que tous le monde me suivait et je tapai le mot de passe sur les briques. Le Chemin de Traverse se montra aux yeux de mes amis.

\- Wahou! C'est génial! Cria Savanna.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la vitrine de Fleury et Bott.

\- Je vais aller chercher mes livres. On paye avec des Gallions, comme chez nous.

\- Cool, je commençai à manquer de livres. Dit Benoît.

\- Ils sont qu'en anglais ici. Répondis-je.

\- Je m'en fous! J'aurai plus de lecture pour Durmstrang. Répliqua-t-il en entrant dans le magasin.

Le vendeur nous regarda avec un drôle d'air. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il entendait du français dans sa boutique. Nous nous dispersâmes dans les rayons.

Je pris le livre de sortilèges de niveau quatre et autres livres plus ou moins importants. Je croisai Benoît au rayon Potions.

\- T'as trouvé ton bonheur? Lui demandai-je.

\- Oui, un livre sur l'astronomie et je viens de voir un sur les potions mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre grand-chose des ingrédients à utiliser.

\- Je peux te prêter mon dictionnaire et t'aider à faire une traduction moisie. Proposai-je.

\- C'est gentil. T'as besoin d'un livre en particulier ici?

\- Je regarde.

Je parcourrai du regard les ouvrages mais rien n'attira mon attention. Nous sortîmes finalement pour nous promener de vitrine en vitrine. Bien entendu, les garçons avaient flashé sur l'Eclair de Feu exposé dans la vitrine de Quidditch. J'avais été cherché quelques ingrédients à l'apothicaire. Lorsque j'en sortis, je ne vis aucun de mes amis.

\- Où sont-ils encore passés? Pas de garçons devant le balai et pas de filles devant Guipure.

Je marchai en criant leur noms quand je vis Laeticia et les autres filles. Je courrai.

\- Enfin! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes...

Elles étaient autour de Drago, comme une horde de fans à quémander une quelconque attention. Elles pouffaient de rire à chacune de ces phrases, même les plus nulles au monde.

\- Dray! Tu veux bien arrêter de draguer tout ce qui ressemble à une fille? Demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Laï! C'est cool de te revoir! Désolée les filles...

Il les quitta et me serra dans ses bras. Je restai un moment pétrifiée avant de finalement lui rendre, timidement, son étreinte. Il me lâcha.

\- Enfin un peu d'air! Je n'en peux plus de ces filles qui savent à peine l'anglais.

Je fis un rire gêné.

\- Héhé, ces filles sont mes amies qui passent leurs vacances chez moi. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu des garçons ou entendu qui parlaient français?

\- Tu accueilles ces hystériques chez toi? Comme je te plains. J'ai, en effet, entendu du français juste avant. Enfin, si c'était du français. C'est bizarre comme langue. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Et merde. Tu connais ce coin mieux que moi, tu ne veux pas m'aider à les trouver?

\- Avec joie, Laï.

\- Les filles, restez ici. Ne bouger sous aucun prétexte!

\- Même si on veut aller au toilettes? Demanda Laeticia.

\- Aucun prétexte. On revient.

Drago et moi partîmes dans une ruelle sombre. Les maisons et boutiques étaient extrêmement serrés les uns aux autres. Drago dût passer devant moi lorsque les rues devinrent trop étroites pour nous deux, côte à côte. Beaucoup de sorciers se retournaient vers nous, nous dévisageant avec mépris ou respect ou encore avec un sourire assez malsain.

\- Benoît! Vincent! Adrien! Christian! Raphaël! Vous êtes où?! Criai-je.

Un léger son de réponse arriva par la gauche. Je bifurquai et Drago se retrouva derrière moi. Je continuai mes cris et je suivis leurs voix. Des sorciers plus étranges les uns que les autres s'écartèrent en grommelant des paroles inaudibles. Nous commençâmes à être à bout de souffle lorsque la voix de Vincent nous fit tourner dans une impasse étroite. Je les vis en rond, presque roulés en boule sur eux-mêmes, entrain de trembler.

\- Enfin vous voilà! Putain, je vous ai dit de rester près de l'Eclair de Feu! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir ici?!

\- Ben, on voulait visiter. Tenta Vincent.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, essayant en vain de me calmer. Je leur jetai mon regard le plus Snapien possible.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu vos doux hurlements, Laï. Dit une voix dans mon dos.

\- Bonjour professeur Snape. Répondis-je en me retournant. Que nous vaut le bonheur de votre voix?

\- Je crois que tes cris ont à peu près alerté toute l'Allée des Embrumes. Souffla Drago près de moi.

\- Très juste. Mais c'est la meilleure solution pour trouver ces idiots. Maintenant, comment revenir vers les filles?

\- Suivez-moi, sans hurler.

Le professeur tourna les talons et Drago le suivit. Je fis signe aux garçons de les suivre. Nous marchâmes à la queue leu-leu dans les ruelles. Les vitrines montraient des objets très étranges. Des bougies de couleur violette, des minis-têtes entrain de ricaner, des miroirs déformants, des livres qui se battaient et je fis une mine dégoûtée lorsque nous passâmes devant une boutique remplis d'araignées vivantes. Adrien et les autres pouffèrent de rire.

Je regardai vaguement les personnes et je vis une vieille sorcière me fixer. Je la fixai également. Elle pointa un doigt fripé sur moi.

\- Une grande magie grandit en toi. Une magie plus puissante que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dit-elle comme une prédiction avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Je restai un petit moment interdite. De quoi celle-là pouvait-elle bien causer? On me poussa gentiment. Je suivis le petit groupe, complètement plongée dans mes pensées. Je ne remarquai pas que la ruelle tournait et je me pris le mur d'un bâtiment en pleine face.

\- Aie.

Les garçons me dépassèrent en riant et Adrien me prit par le bras pour les suivre. Il serait dommage de les sauver si c'était pour me retrouver, à mon tour, perdue. Nous sortîmes finalement de l'Allée des Embrumes. Nous remerciâmes Snape et nous rejoignîmes les filles devant la ménagerie magique.

\- On peut maintenant aller au toilettes? Demanda à nouveau Laeticia.

\- Oui... Répondis-je. C'est juste là.

Je pointai du doigt une porte qui s'ouvrait et qui se fermait sans arrêt. Elles y foncèrent. Je cherchai Drago et Snape du regard. Le blond semblait avoir disparu et Je vis Snape commencer à repartir vers l'Allée. Je courus vers lui.

\- Professeur! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir accompagné. Dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Ne remettez plus les pieds là-bas. Ce n'est pas un coin pour vous.

\- Oui mais vous avez entendu une vieille dame qui nous parlait?

\- Pardon?

\- Elle avait dit qu'une magie plus puissante que celle d'un Seigneur-je-sais-plus-quoi grandissait en moi. Après, elle a disparu.

\- Votre rencontre avec le mur a rendu votre cerveau encore moins actif qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Hé! Je ne suis pas sûre que passer sa journée devant des chaudrons rend le cerveau très actif non plus.

Nous nous toisâmes en silence. Une bataille de regards commença. Les minutes passèrent et personne n'avait abandonné.

\- Laï. Tu fais quoi? Demanda Savanna.

Je ne répondit pas et Eva commença à me tirer le bras. Je poussai un petit cri de douleur et je me dégageai de l'emprise de mon amie. J'avais également lâché Snape du regard.

\- Ok, j'ai perdu. Bonne journée professeur. Dis-je en me remettant en marche.

Le fin de la journée se passa sans encombres et nous rentrâmes à la maison dormir.

 _19 Août_

Je me réveillai, un peu engourdie. Je m'étirai un bon coup avant de me lever. Il était dix heure du matin et je tenais à me lever tôt pour profiter de la salle de bains la première. Je me dirigeai vers l'étage pour prendre une douche.

L'eau ruissela sur mon corps et me fit un bien fou. Je me lavai les cheveux, puis je sortis dans le brouillard créé par l'eau chaude. J'observai mes blessures dans le miroir.

Les petites cicatrices s'étaient volatilisés mais les plus profondes parsemaient toujours mes jambes, mes bras et surtout mon abdomen. Je n'avais définitivement plus rien au visage. Elles étaient parties depuis un moment mais je préférai toujours vérifier.

Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard avec un jean et un pull vert. J'eus à peine de temps de me coller au mur qu'une bande de filles fonça dans la salle de bain et referma la porte. Je soupirai, puis je descendis au salon retrouver les garçons.

\- Bonjour, les mecs. Aujourd'hui, c'est une journée très moche. Il pleut. Dis-je.

\- Bah tiens. Railla Adrien, les yeux à moitié fermés.

\- Donc, c'est parfait pour partir à la chasse!

\- Une chasse au trésor? Demanda Vincent, les yeux brillants.

\- En quelque sorte. Nous irons au grenier pour fouiller dans des parchemins.

Ils firent un mine quelque peu déçue.

\- Mais si ça vous fait chier, vous pouvez toujours aller jouer au foot sous la pluie.

Ils se levèrent et prirent un ballon.

\- Si vous faîtes la moindre tache dans la maison, vous nettoyez tout, de fond en comble. Menaçai-je.

\- T'inquiète, Laï! Assura Benoît en faisant un salut militaire.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin. Les filles descendirent enfin en bas.

\- Où vont-ils? Demanda Chloé.

\- Jouer au foot dehors. Ils n'ont pas envie de m'aider.

\- T'aider à quoi?

\- Je voudrais fouiller le grenier de la maison, à la recherche d'un ou de plusieurs arbres généalogiques sur ma famille.

\- Nous, on va t'aider! S'exclama Joëlle.

\- Commençons tout de suite. Continua Laeti.

Nous montâmes dans le grenier. La poussière et les toiles d'araignées nous accueillirent avec joie. Nous trouvâmes plusieurs cartons aux quatre coins.

\- Chloé, Laeti, Joëlle, vous prenez les cartons sur la droite. Monica, Ana et Elisa les cartons là-bas. Savanna, Eva et moi nous prenons ceux tout au fond.

\- Là où il y a les plus grand nombre d'araignées?! S'écria Savanna, horrifiée.

\- Moi aussi, je hais ces trucs. On va juste les prendre et on fouillera en bas ou dans ma chambre.

Nous nous mîmes au travail. La poussière vola dans tous les sens et nous n'arrêtions pas de tousser. Entre soulever ces cartons relativement lourds et tousser, entrecoupés de moments où nous ne respirions pas, la tâche n'était pas des plus simples. Nous rassemblâmes les boîtes devant l'ouverture. Je descendis avec Eva et nous nous passâmes un carton après l'autre pour les descendre.

Je pris le dernier carton et je le posai à côté de l'escalier. Je soufflai.

\- Bon, c'est parti. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose en rapport avec la généalogie. Un arbre, une photo de famille, ce genre de chose.

\- Bien cheffe! Crièrent-t-elle en coeur.

J'ouvris un carton au pif et je sortis plusieurs parchemins. Des contrats de travail, des fiches de payes, rien d'intéressant. Je remis les papiers et je poussai la boîte plus loin. J'ouvris un autre.

J'arrivai à mon quatrième carton quand Savanna cria qu'elle avait trouvé des photos. Elle me les tendis. Je la remerciai et je regardai.

Une photo familiale, en noir et blanc, je reconnus Oma, très jeune au centre avec son frère. Puis, sa mère, son père, des oncles et tantes, des grands-parents dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée de leurs prénoms. Ils ne bougeaient pas et souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

\- Y a un trou entre deux personnes, dans le rang des jeunes adultes. Dis-je.

\- On dirait qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais on l'a effacé pour une raison ou pour une autre. Tenta Laeticia.

Je retournai la photo, une inscription figurait.

\- Grindelwald Familie, August 1930. Lis-je.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom de famille. Et aussi entendu parler d'un mage noir portant ce nom. Dit Savanna.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas la seule famille "Grindelwald" en Europe. Je peux avoir le carton où tu as trouvé ça Savanna? Demandai-je.

Elle me passa le dit carton et je pris une autre photo. Celle-ci bougeait et je vis une jeune femme discuter dans le vide. Le même vide que sur la photo immobile.

\- Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un à cette place. Mais qui? S'exclamai-je en prenant un immense parchemin.

Je le déroulai et une carte de l'ancienne Europe apparut. Eva posa ses mains sur le bord gauche et Chloé posa les siennes sur les bords droits.

\- Positions de la famille Grindelwald, drôle de titre. Hé! Je suis dessus! S'écriai-je en posant mon doigt sur ma photo en Angleterre.

\- Et il y a aussi ton père en Suisse et ta grand-mère. Fit remarquer Océane.

\- Ainsi que certaines personnes dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui c'est. Je ne savais même pas que Oma était une Grindelwald.

\- Il y a un point mais pas de nom, ni de photo. Dit Chloé en pointant un coin de l'Europe centrale.

\- Nurmengard. C'est quoi ça? Demandai-je.

\- Je crois que c'est une prison... Faudrait demander aux garçons. Dit Laeticia.

\- De toute façon, tous les parchemins ont dû subir un sort pour effacer cette personne. Cela ne sert à rien de chercher qui c'est dans les cartons. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir ce foutu arbre généalogique. Commentai-je.

Je farfouillai rapidement plusieurs parchemins, photos figées ou mobiles. Je pris le dernier parchemin du carton. J'espérai que l'arbre s'y trouvait. J'ouvris et plusieurs photos reliés avec des lignes étaient inscrites.

\- Yes! Criai-je en étalant le papier.

Je trouvai ma photo, ainsi que celle de mes parents et de Holmgeir. Ma grand-mère paternelle, mon grand-père et le reste de la famille de Oma. Un cadre vide, à côté de mon arrière grand-mère attira mon attention.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est encore la même personne. Dommage que son nom soit aussi illisible.

Je distinguai deux "G" majuscules sous le cadre vide. Je regardai le frère de Oma. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'homme qui apparaissait lorsque que j'étais en danger, l'an passé. Je regardais son nom.

* Vitkor Grindelwald. Il porte l'uniforme d'un juge. Je m'en souviendrais.*

\- Faudrait demander aux garçons ce qu'ils savent de celui-là. Après tout, les garçons vont à Durmstrang, il y a sûrement été. Proposa Chloé.

\- Qui te dis que c'est pas une fille? Géraldine Grindelwald peut-être? Objecta Laeticia.

\- Ma grand-mère est du côté alémanique. Et Géraldine me semble trop français pour être accepté comme ça. Grand-père avait, apparemment, eu beaucoup de peine à être reconnu comme le fiancé de Oma.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les filles? Demanda Vincent, dans notre dos.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'un Grindelwald qui aurait séjourné à Durmstrang? Son prénom commencerait par un "G". Lui demandai-je.

\- Euh... Non, pas comme ça. Mais peut-être dans les livres d'histoire de l'école. On cherchera pendant les vacances d'automne. Répondit-il, le pouce en l'air.

\- On va aussi chercher de notre côté. Ajouta Savanna, joyeuse.

\- Merci, les amis. Dis-je. Maintenant, faut ranger tout ça.

Nous rangeâmes au grenier tous les cartons qui traînaient dans le couloir et je pris la carte, les photos ainsi que l'arbre. Je les posai sur mon lit et nous sortîmes jouer au foot dans le jardin, sous la pluie.

 _26 août_

Nous nous réveillâmes par un hibou qui hululait et volait au-dessus de nos têtes. J'entendis beaucoup de grognements.

\- Quand le hibou du journal s'enflamme, ça envisage rien de bon. Murmurai-je en me levant pour chercher les Gallions.

Il laissa le papier tomber sur la table de la cuisine, je lui donnai l'argent et il s'envola par une fenêtre. Je pris la Gazette d'une main distraite et je jetai un vague oeil sur le titre. J'haussai les épaules et je reposai le papier sur la table. J'entamai la marche vers les placards à nourriture lorsque je m'arrêtai. Je secouai la tête et je pris les pains au chocolat du placard. Puis des verres pour le jus d'orange, une assiettes pour les pains et le jus du frigo. Je déposai tout ça sur la table, à côté du journal. Je le dépliai et je regardai vaguement l'image mouvante au centre tandis que les autres s'installèrent à la table.

Une sorte d'aurore boréale blanche flottait dans le ciel, formant un crâne et une serpent qui sortait de sa bouche. Jusqu'ici, rien d'anorm...

Mon cerveau se braqua, l'espace d'instant. Ce n'était pas une image moqueuse ou déformée, mais bien un fait. Je lus le titre.

*Scènes de terreur lors de la Coup du Monde de Quidditch. Et merde.*

Je lus attentivement l'article, debout, devant les pains et le jus frais. J'espérai qu'ils rapportaient les faits mais la rédactrice, Rita Skeeter, ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de glisser ses commentaires moqueurs à l'intérieur. Les faits avaient été écrits en gros, mais ce n'était pas assez précis pour ce faire une idée de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça? Me demanda Benoît.

\- Vous saviez que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déroulait en Angleterre hier? Demandai-je sans répondre à sa question.

\- Oui et qui a gagné? Questionna Vincent.

\- J'en sais rien mais regardez.

Je leur montrai le titre et l'image. Ils eurent une mine horrifiée.

\- C'est de la magie noire? Demanda Chloé.

\- J'en ai l'impression. Dis-je, résignée.

Le silence tomba dans la cuisine. Je sentis une légère tension monter.

\- Qui peut bien faire un dessin comme ça dans le ciel? Demanda Benoît.

\- J'en sais rien mais ça ne présage pas une vie de guimauve. Répondis-je.

\- Parlant d'événements sportifs, vous savez que la Coupe des Trois Sorciers est de retour? Dit Adrien, les yeux brillants.

\- Ah ouais? Dit Vincent en regardant Adrien.

\- Apparemment, elle sera à Poudlard cette année. T'as de la chance Laï! S'écria Adrien.

\- Fantastique. Deux trucs de sport en une année... Je saute de joie. Soufflai-je en contemplant le crâne et le serpent sur la Gazette.

\- Allons, il y aura plusieurs personnes de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. C'est le meilleur moment pour demander des trucs sur ce fameux homme fantôme. Suggéra Laeticia.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Dis-je.

\- J'ai toujours raison! Affirma-t-elle.

\- Mes parents rentrent ce soir. On ferait mieux de ranger. Proposai-je.

\- Allons-y! S'enthousiasma Savanna.

Certains retransformèrent les matelas, duvets et coussins. D'autres rangèrent les objets retransformés dans les chambres. Ainsi, la chambre de mon petit frère reprit ses objets: le berceau, les jouets et les décorations. Nous finîmes de tout ranger vers treize heures.

\- Vous avez un vol à quinze heures depuis Heathrow jusqu'à Genève. Dis-je.

\- Bon, allons-y. Souffla Chloé.

Nous sortîmes dans la rue et nous prîmes le métro jusqu'à l'aéroport. Le bâtiment était immense et il était, donc, très facile de s'y perdre et de rater son avion. Je les regardait se débrouiller pour acheter leur billet d'avion et nous marchâmes vers le quai numéro 20. Il restait une demi-heure d'attente. Nous discutâmes.

\- Au fait, tiens. Je viens de faire la traduction des livres que tu as achetés. Ne me tape pas si tu trouves quelques fautes de grammaire. S'exclamai-je en tendant des livres à Benoît.

\- Merci ma Laï.

Il les rangea dans sa valise.

" Le vol direction Genève partira du quai 20 dans dix minutes. Veuillez présenter vos billets et monter à bord." Tonna une voix féminine.

\- C'est l'heure. Dis-je.

Laeti tendis ses bras vers moi, attendant ma permission. Je tendis à mon tour, mes bras. Ce fut le festival des câlins d'adieu, comme chaque année en août. Ils allèrent présenter leur billet et ils descendirent un à un, l'escalator. Je tournai mon regard vers l'avion.

Je regardais l'engin bouger au bout de quelques minutes. J'adressai un signe de main tandis que l'avion commençait sa course pour rejoindre le ciel. Celui-ci s'envola vers le sud. Je décidai de rentrer à la maison.

J'étais sur mon lit, entrain de regarder la carte, et surtout un point précis. Le point rouge sans nom. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je rangeai le parchemin derrière des peluches et je sortis saluer mes parents.

Maman me raconta leur séjour chez mes grands-parents et elle ria en disant que je me serais ennuyée là-bas. Parce que mes amis étaient tous partis en vacances. Je ris avec elle en chatouillant mon petit frère.

les derniers jours passèrent et je m'étais ramassée quelques coups de pieds et quelques coups de ciseaux aux bras et aux jambes mais rien de très grave. Même si j'avais quelques douleurs, ce n'était pas insupportable et je m'encourageais toujours à tenir jusqu'à la rentrée, le 31 août.

Ce jour arriva vite. Je rangeai soigneusement les parchemins familiaux dans mes peluches et je préparai ma valise.

Je traversai le mur pour rejoindre le train rouge. Je salue mes parents et je montai dans un wagon retrouver mes amis Serdaigle.

Le train s'ébranla et le chemin de la nouvelle année commença.

* * *

 _Voili, voilou! On dirait que le mystère s'épaissit._

 _Une petite review, please? ^^_


	35. Ch 34: La rentrée, enfin!

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis ^^_

 _Je vous poste le prochain chapitre (désolée, il est un peu court. Je vais me rattraper sur le prochain ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 34: La rentrée, enfin!_

Je m'affalai sur une banquette, heureuse de pouvoir enfin m'asseoir. Padma, Luna, Morag et Lisa firent de même. La pluie se fracassait contre les vitres avec force.

\- Alors vos vacances? Demandai-je.

\- Je suis allée au Maroc avec Pavarti. C'était superbe même si on n'avait pas tellement pu parler anglais. Répondit Padma.

\- On parle arabe là-bas non? En tout cas, je suis allée en Italie, moi. Mais j'ai rien compris quand les gens me parlait en italien. Ajouta Lisa.

\- Si, on parle arabe. Je suis allée à Lisbonne, au Portugal. Punaise que c'est incompréhensible le portugais! S'exclama Morag.

\- Je suis restée ici. Terminai-je.

\- Tu as dû t'ennuyer, ma pauvre. Dit Morag comme pour me consoler.

\- Pas du tout! J'ai eu la visite de mes amis suisses et on a passé les vacances à jouer et se promener. S'exclamai-je, les yeux brillants.

\- C'est cool! Bon, vous croyez qu'on a avoir droit à quelles genre d'épreuves pour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers? Demanda Lisa.

\- J'en sais rien mais j'espère que les garçons de Durmstrang sont beaux. Répondit Morag en prenant un air rêveur.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura des animaux. Peut-être des hippogriffes ou mieux, des dragons! S'écriai-je.

Nous continuâmes de causer de tout et de rien en écoutant la pluie battante. Sakura dormait sur mes genoux lorsque que des rires se firent entendre depuis le couloir. Je soulevai mon chat et j'ouvris la porte du compartiment. Je vis Drago et ses deux guignols rire. Sakura miaula de mécontentement. D'une part parce que je la transportai et d'autre part parce que les rires des trois serpents l'énervait. Je haussai les épaules et je referme la porte.

\- Malefoy et compagnie? Demanda Padma.

\- Exactement. Répondis-je en m'asseyant à nouveau.

Sakura tourna sur mes cuisses avant de finalement en descendre et dormir sur la banquette. Nous nous changeâmes. Morag poussa un cri.

\- Tu t'es fait quoi aux bras et aux jambes, Laï?!

Je regardai vaguement l'état de ceux-ci. Ils portaient les marques de ciseaux de papa, faites deux jours avant la rentrée. Je grimaçai de douleur. Comment donner une explication sans trop éveiller les soupçons?

\- Je suis très maladroite et j'ai réussi à me ramasser la plupart des couteaux de cuisine lorsque j'avais fait les repas. Tentai-je.

Elle me regardèrent un moment avant de finalement continuer à mettre leur uniforme. Je soufflai intérieurement. Je nouai ma cravate bleu et bronze et je sentis le train freiner. La pluie ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter. On aurait presque dit qu'elle redoublait d'intensité rien que pour nous.

\- Je plains les premières années. Dit Lisa.

\- Tellement. Continuai-je. Allez, on sort sous la flotte!

Nous prîmes nos valises. Sakura se réfugia dans ma veste de pluie.

\- J'aurais dû penser à une veste de pluie moi aussi... Se lamenta Padma.

Nous sortîmes dans la masse d'écoliers. Les plus jeunes se rassemblèrent autour de Hagrid tandis que nous fonçâmes vers les diligences sans chevaux. Nous rentrâmes dans l'un d'eux, la porte de referma et le véhicule commença à avancer.

\- Pfiou. On a encore quelques minutes devant nous pour nous sécher avant la prochaine vague de pluie. Annonça Morag comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Sakura sortit sa tête de ma veste et elle miaula comme pour acquiescer les propos de Morag. Nous rigolâmes un peu. La diligence avança en oscillant dangereusement jusque devant les escaliers menant à l'entrée. Nous sortîmes et nous courûmes jusqu'à nous retrouver protégés de la pluie. Je vis le trio d'or.

\- Nom d'un vampire! Si ça continue comme ça, le lac va déborder. Je suis trempé! ARGH! Cria Ron.

Je vis Peeves nous jeter des bombes à eau en riant. Nous nous mîmes dans un coin et nous nous séchâmes. Hannah, Susan, Pavarti et Lavande nous rejoignirent. Nous étions en rond, à trembloter lorsque McGonagall hurla à Peeves d'arrêter ses sottises. Ce qu'il ne fit absolument pas. Il lança une bombe sur notre groupe et nous courûmes à toute vitesse dans la Grande Salle. Nous nous arrêtâmes un peu plus loin, à bout de souffle. Je sortis ma baguette.

\- Les filles, en ligne devant moi. Je vais vous lancer le sort de séchage. Dis-je.

Elles m'obéirent et je les séchai rapidement avant de me sécher moi-même.

\- Merci Laï. Dit Lavande avec de grands yeux brillants.

\- T'inquiète. Lui répondis-je.

Nous nous séparâmes chacune vers nos tables respectives. Je m'assis en grimaçant légèrement avant de regarder rapidement les enseignants. Dumbledore me souriait, ainsi que Flitwick. Les autres discutaient entre eux. Seul Snape semblait fixer un point tout près de moi. Les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver totalement trempés. Au bout de quelques minutes, les premières années firent enfin leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Ils laissèrent beaucoup d'eau sur leur passage. McGonagall commença la cérémonie.

Je n'écoutai, évidemment, rien du tout. J'applaudissais quand Padma le faisait mais sinon, je passai en revue l'arbre de la famille Grindelwald. Tout cela ne me disait rien de bon mais je préférai ne pas faire de conclusions trop vite. Le cadre vide, l'homme qui semblait me protéger... Que c'était-il passé? Ces questions trottèrent dans mon crâne jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une phrase du directeur.

\- J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard...

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Je sursautai, comme le reste des élèves. Les portes de la Grandes Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée sur un homme avec une cape de voyage et un bâton dans sa main droite. Il enleva sa capuche et secoua de longs cheveux gris sombre. Il avança d'un pas lourd. Un son régulier se faisait entendre. On aurait dit une horloge. Un autre éclair illumina cette fois-ci son visage. J'écarquillai les yeux. Un visage couvert de cicatrices, une partie du nez était manquant, un oeil bleu qui tournait dans tous les sens, même derrière. Des cheveux gris sombre. Il était effrayant.

\- Maugrey? On va avoir Maugrey comme prof? Murmura Terry, assis face à moi.

\- C'est qui? Demandai-je dans mon ignorance habituelle.

\- Un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère. Il paraît qu'il est paranoïaque.

Je fis une mine impressionnée tandis qu'il s'assit à la table des professeurs. Il examina une saucisse et commença à manger. Je sentis mon oeil bleu me fixer un petit moment avant de passer ailleurs.

\- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Maugrey.

Seul Dumbledore et Hagrid firent quelques applaudissements. J'hésitai à applaudir, ne serait que pour baisser la tension mais je me ravisai vite. Le directeur commença à nous raconter que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était de retour à Poudlard.

\- Vous PLAISANTEZ? S'écria Fred.

Je commençai à rire. Le directeur raconta les débuts du Tournoi. Ce fut intéressant et même le fait qu'il y avait eu des morts ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il termina son discours par le fait que l'on devait aller au lit. Je me levai gentiment et je sortis de la Grande Salle.

Nous montâmes les escaliers en discutant jusque dans la salle commune. C'était un première année qui avait répondu à l'énigme et ils s'émerveillèrent de la déco. Nous avions salué les garçons avant de monter dans notre dortoir pour dormir. Padma et Lisa s'affalèrent sur leur lit, Morag commença à se changer, je mis mon pyjama et je me mis au lit. Je regardai les marques de ciseaux.

* Que faire? Elles ont l'air d'avoir avalé mon histoire de cuisine mais je ne crois pas que Snape va faire de même aussi facilement. Et je ne veux pas aller chez Pomfresh, elle risque de poser plusieurs questions et d'avertir les professeurs. Raah, que faire?*

\- Laï. Pourquoi tu regardes aussi fixement tes blessures? Tu veux que j'aille chercher une potion de guérison? Demanda Padma.

\- Padma, comment se comporte ta famille envers toi et ta jumelle? Demandai-je.

Elle fut surprise.

\- Ben, maman est gentille et papa tient beaucoup à nous. Il arrête pas de dire que nous sommes des joyaux et qu'il n'oserait jamais nous faire du mal ou laisser d'autres personnes le faire.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Padma.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle partit se coucher dans son lit et je restai assise à contempler ces multitudes de traits rouges foncés et clairs.

* Papa tient à ce que je devienne forte et ses blessures le montrent. J'imagine que c'est une autre façon d'éduquer son enfant pour qu'il devienne fort et puissant. Maman le laisse faire sans protester. Oui, c'est juste une autre manière.*

Je me couchai en pensant à chercher, le lendemain, une potion pour guérir tout ça.

 _Voilou ~_

 _J'avoue que pour l'histoire de la potion, j'avais en tête "potion de guérison des plaies" avant de me rendre compte que ça vient de Kaamelott xD_

 _J'ai dû changer à la dernière minute xD_

 _Petite Review please?_


	36. Ch 35: Premier jour d'école

_Coucou ~_

 _Je suis sûre que vous allez bien ^^_

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews!_

 _Maintenant, la suite (qui est un peu plus longue! J'ai tenu ma promesse \o/)_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 35: Premier jour d'école_

 _2 septembre_

Je mangeai mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, les yeux à moitiés fermés. J'étais fatiguée et franchement pas de bonne humeur pour commencer l'année. Terry étudiait son emploi du temps, Padma tenta par tous les moyens de capter mon attention. Attention qui allait d'elle vers mes réflexions sur cette maudite carte de l'Europe d'avant-guerre. Un bruissement d'ailes me tira des ces sinistres pensées. Je regardai la nuée de hiboux, chouettes et mêmes quelques corbeaux voler au-dessus de nous, cherchant leur destinataire.

Une chouette hulotte fonça sur nous et plongea la tête la première dans l'assiette de Padma. Ses pattes sur le rebord de l'assiette, sa tête contre les oeufs brouillés, ses ailes complètement déployées et son derrière remonté faisait ce pauvre piaf, une statue d'art moderne. Je commençai à rire aux éclats tandis que Padma soupira en prenant l'oiseau avec un geste dégoûté. Ce qui me fit encore plus rire. J'étais pliée en deux, j'hésitai même à aller sous la table pour essayer de me calmer.

\- Je hais tellement cette chouette. Se lamenta Padma. Laï, arrête de rire!

\- Hahahaha... Hahaha! Putain, j'en peux plus... Hahahaha!

Padma s'énerva et commença me jeter ses restes de bouffe dessus. Je me cachai sous la table en riant comme une débile mentale.

\- Padma, on a métamorphose! Si McGo nous voit dans cet état, elle va faire une crise cardiaque! Dis-je, tenant de la calmer.

\- C'est toi qui va ressembler à un monstre de nourriture, pas moi! Montre-toi que je te barbouille la face! Cria-t-elle dans le brouhaha des élèves.

Je marchai à quatre pattes sous la table, en évitant le plus possible les pieds des élèves qui mangeaient. Ce ne fut pas simple et j'avais marché sur les pieds de trois élèves par accident. L'un d'entre eux regarda sous la table et me fixa avec surprise. Je lui fis un signe de main avec un sourire gêné avant de me remettre en route vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

Après avoir marché sur deux autres pieds, je sortis en courant de la salle sans demander mon reste. Je montai les escaliers vers la tour pour prendre mes affaires. Toute cette manœuvre me prit seulement cinq minutes. Les énigmes étaient d'une simplicité à se demander si l'aigle était à court d'idées et je commençai enfin à avoir l'habitude des marches interminables. J'arrivai à l'heure en classe de métamorphose et je m'assis à côté de Morag et derrière Dray.

\- Bonjour Serpentard et Serdaigle de quatrième années. Nous allons voir en ce début d'année, le sortilège de Transfert. Quelqu'un, par pur hasard, connaît les effets de ce sortilège? Commença McGonagall en fixant la plupart des Serdaigle.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, je levai la main.

\- Oui Miss Menoud?

\- Il s'agit de transplanter une partie de quelque chose sur une autre chose. Proposai-je, pas entièrement sûre des propos employés.

\- C'est bien cela, Miss. Je vois que les jumeaux Weasley vous ont bien enseigner la théorie. Commenta la professeure.

Je regardai furtivement Morag qui me fixait un sourire suggestif. Je lui répondit de la même manière avant de reporter mon attention sur McGonagall Je remarquai le regard noir de Drago.

\- Avec les Weasmoche? Sérieux? Murmura-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

McGonagall lui jeta un bref regard sévère avant de nous faire une démonstration du sortilège. Elle avait un cactus d'un côté et de l'autre un oiseau dans une cage. Elle prononça une formule et les ailes du piaf se plantèrent au cactus. La plante se mit d'ailleurs à voler dans tous les sens sous nos aires enthousiastes.

\- A vous d'essayer. Conclus la prof en nous envoyant un animal et une plante sur nos tables.

J'avais une tortue et un ibiscus rouge sang. Je décidai de planter la fleur sur le dos de la tortue. Je tentai la formule et les pattes de la tortue se plantèrent sur le pot de la fleur. Celle-ci commença à marcher sur la table à l'aveugle. Morag ria et fit exprès de le faire changer de direction toutes les cinq secondes. Je récupérai le pot des mains de ma camarade de maison.

\- Tu n'as pas d'âme pour torturer une pauvre plante? Demandai-je.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu appelles une plante ou un animal mais c'est tellement drôle de voir un pot marcher.

La tortue poussa des petits cris stridents. Elle avait l'air déchirée de voir ses pattes loin d'elle. Elle faisait pitié avec sa carapace pour seule protection. Je reposai le pot sur la table et je me concentrai sur les pattes et la place où elles devaient être chez l'animal. Je murmurai la formule une nouvelle fois. Je regardai le pot. Il n'y avait plus de pattes. Je regardai la tortue et je soupirai. Les pattes était bien là, mais sur la carapace.

\- C'est pas brillant, Laï. Dit Drago.

\- Et chez toi, ça donne quoi? Qu'on rigole un peu. Raillai-je.

Il me montra sa chouette recouverte de piquants. Elle hululait de douleur. Je regardai la plante qu'il avait eu. Un cactus.

\- T'as réussi à transférer les piques du cactus sur la chouette? Demandai-je étonnée.

\- Ouais mais c'était pas ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais faire la même chose que McGonagall.

\- Haha, la loose! Ris-je.

\- Professeeeeeeeeeeeur! J'ai un problème! Cria Terry, à l'autre bout de la salle.

McGonagall accourra vers lui, alarmée.

\- Monsieur Boot... Soupira-t-elle.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui. Il n'avait plus de bouche sur le visage et c'était le chat qui parlait.

\- Le chat du Chershire! Fantastique! S'exclamai-je bien fort.

Terry me jeta un regard noir tandis que le chat souriait de toutes les dents. La salle éclata dans un fou rire. Même McGonagall ria un peu. Elle répara la bourde de Terry pendant que nous nous calmâmes. Nous continuâmes d'essayer le sortilège de Transfert jusqu'à la récréation.

Le cours d'Etude des Runes se passa bien, mis à part que les textes commençaient à se compliquer et mon niveau de langue anglaise n'était pas monté d'un pouce durant ces vacances. Ainsi, mon premier texte traduit était, enfaite, une sorte de résumé du film que j'avais vu à la télévision juste avant l'intrusion des mes amis chez moi.

Enfin, résumé, plutôt un accident de routine de Han Solo et Chewi à bord du Faucon Millénium. Ma voisine, Susan avait rigolé lorsque je lui avait donné à lire.

Je venais de finir de manger ma dernière bouchée de riz lorsque Padma, Terry et toute la clique Serdaigle me tira vers les cachots. Je réussi à chiper un petit pain dans le panier près des septièmes années. On me traîna sur toute la longueur du trajet depuis la Grande Salle jusqu'à la salle de cours. Je tenais à peine sur les escaliers et je faillis tomber à plat ventre par terre.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce encore vide. Seul le professeur était présent et nous observait avec hargne. Il braqua ses yeux sur moi. Je rougis quelque peu.

\- Miss, on ne mange pas dans ma salle de classe. Dit-il, tentant de tenir sa fureur naissante.

\- On m'a traîné de force jusqu'ici alors que j'avais juste pas fini de manger! Répliquai-je.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, ce qui était mauvais signe.

\- J-je vais le finir dehors... Murmurai-je avant de filer.

\- trente points en moins pour Serdaigle, Miss! Hurla-t-il.

J'entendis des râles en provenance des autres Serdaigles puis, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Je souris en mettant le dernier morceau de pain en bouche. Je m'essuyai la bouche et frottai mes mains contre mon uniforme. Je rentrai dans la salle de classe et je m'assis à côté de Lisa et je posai mes affaires sur la table.

Les Serpentard arrivèrent et s'installèrent dans un vacarme infernal. Snape avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement et nous les regardâmes d'un air agacé.

Snape se racla la gorge, ce qui fit taire tout le monde. Même la mouche qui était posée sur ma main droite était silencieuse.

\- Nous allons travailler sur les antidotes. Et je vous conseille de très bien les étudier, il se pourrait que je puisse verser un poison dans le jus de citrouille de l'un d'entre vous pour tester l'efficacité de vos travaux.

Une aura de peur s'installa très vite dans la salle. Nous nous jetâmes des regards apeurés les uns vers les autres. Lisa me regarda et bougea ses lèvres, ayant l'air de demander quelque chose. Je compris vaguement qu'elle me demandait si il était capable d'exécuter sa menace. J'haussai les épaules avec un regard effrayé. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre que je n'en savais rien mais il pouvait sûrement le faire.

Il retourna à son bureau et nous laissa entre nous. J'avais aucune idée quoi faire alors je me mis à feuilleter le livre de potions à la recherche d'éventuels antidotes. Ce fut très, TRES ennuyant. Le sujet était intéressant mais la façon de l'enseigner était nulle.

La sonnerie retentit et nous sortîmes avec soulagement des cachots pour rejoindre notre tour. Nous fîmes notre devoir de métamorphose et potions tous ensemble avant de nous séparer pour les devoirs optionnels. Kevin traduisit pour Mandy et moi-même et nous terminâmes notre texte en une dizaine de minutes. Kevin était le meilleur en matière de traduction, Mandy s'en sortait pas si mal et moi... Il ne fallait même pas y penser.

Il me restait quelques minutes avant de partir pour mon cours privé avec Snape. J'en profitai pour nouer mes cheveux en une queue de cheval sur le côté avec un ruban bleu nuit.

\- Tes cheveux sont ultra longs. Même attachés en haut, ils arrivent en dessous de l'épaule. Dit Padma en caressant ma queue de cheval.

\- Euh, merci... Je suppose. Je vais y aller...

\- Bon cours, Laï! Souhaita Mandy avec un sourire.

\- Merci!

Je partis en courant de la tour de Serdaigle et je courus jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Je cachai le mieux possible mes bras et je savais qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude de fixer mes jambes. J'étais, donc, tranquille de ce côté-là. Pas d'explication foireuse à donner. Je toquai à la porte et j'entrai sur la pointe des pieds en chantonnant.

\- Bonsoir, Miss. Le pain était bon ce midi?

\- Bonsoir professeur. Oui, très bon! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandai-je, toute joyeuse à l'idée d'apprendre une nouvelle potion.

\- Que diriez-vous d'essayer de faire l'élixir éternel?

\- Cool! Allons-y! Criai-je de joie en sautillant comme une enfant.

\- Calmez-vous. Regardez les instructions sur le livre posé sur la table et allez chercher les ingrédients.

Je fis un salut militaire et je commençai la collecte des ingrédients dans les étagères bordéliques du bureau. Je réussis enfin à prendre tout ce dont nous avions besoin et je les posai sur la table.

\- Vous ne faîtes pas avec moi? Demandai-je en voyant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chaudron sur la table.

\- Non, je vais vous guider à la voix et essayer de rattraper vos bêtises.

\- Vous êtes si sûr que je vais gaffer?

\- Oh non. Vous avez si brillamment réussi le philtre de Vérité l'an passé devant tous vos camarades que je ne peux résister à l'idée de vous laisser vous débrouiller seule. Railla-t-il.

Je savais qu'il essayait de me déstabiliser pour que je lui demande de l'aide. Je le regardai d'un air neutre avant de calmement répondre avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Merci de m'accorder tant de confiance, professeur.

Il blêmit quelque peu.

\- Je vais plutôt vous aider. Je ne tiens pas à avoir Dumbledore sur le dos pour cause d'effondrement partiel de l'école.

Je ris intérieurement. Pensait-il sérieusement que j'allais implorer son aide? N'importe quoi!

Je me tournai vers le chaudron, Snape se pencha sur mon épaule droite et je commençai à réciter rapidement les instructions.

\- C'est un début. Coupez les herbes le plus finement possible.

Je commençai à couper mais il prit ma main et la guida. Il coupa les herbes en tranches de moins d'un centimètre. Je regardai son travail et le mien. Le changement était flagrant et je me sentais un peu idiote.

\- Réessayez Miss. Dit-il en me lâchant la main.

Je retentai et les plantes étaient plus fines qu'avant. Je souris.

Le reste de la préparation se passa de la même manière jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Maugrey et... Drago.

\- Ah, Snape! Je voulais justement te parler. S'écria Maugrey en tirant Drago par le bras.

\- Mais lâchez-moi! Professeur, faites quelque chose! Supplia Drago, le visage rose.

\- Bonjour Maugrey. De quoi voulez-vous me parler?

Maugrey lâcha Drago qui s'empressa de se mettre à côté de moi. Le professeur à l'oeil bleu, me fixa un petit moment.

\- Miss Menoud, sortez. Ordonna Snape.

Je m'inclinai et je commençai à marcher.

\- Restez Miss. Ordonna à son tour Maugrey.

Je les regardai tour à tour avant de m'avancer vers la porte. Je mis un pied dehors, l'autre pied dans le bureau et je m'appuyai contre le mur.

\- J'ai un pied dehors, un pied dedans. Je suis là et pas là. Vous pouvez continuer. Dis-je avec un air sérieux.

Drago me fixa, incrédule avant de commencer à rire.

\- Ce que tu peux être conne, toi. Je viens avec toi.

\- Oh non, mon garçon. Tu restes avec nous. S'exclama Maugrey.

Drago fut tétanisé de peur.

\- J'ai surpris ce garçon lancer un maléfice dans le dos d'un autre élève. Continua Maugrey.

\- C'est pas un élève, c'est Saint Potter. Commenta Drago, le corps toujours immobile.

Je soupirai.

\- Cela fait longtemps, Snape. Depuis le procès, je crois.

Drago et moi, tournâmes les yeux vers Snape. Il semblait encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

\- N'abordez pas le sujet ici.

\- On a peur Snape? Très bien. Je veux juste que tu punis ce gamin selon les coutumes de l'école.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous mets en retenu avec moi demain soir.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi, seul.

Un petit silence s'installa. Je lissai mes manches.

\- DEGAGEZ LES GAMINS! Hurla Maugrey en nous fixant avec ses deux yeux.

Drago sursauta de peur et sortit en courant. Il était même à deux doigts de hurler de terreur. Ceci aurait été fun de voir le grand Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentard, hurler comme une fillette. Je sortis ma baguette.

\- Accio sac d'école. Dis-je.

Mon sac s'envola vers moi. Je le pris d'une main et je le posai sur mon épaule gauche.

\- Vous reviendrez finir votre potion, Miss. Dis Snape pendant que je posai mon autre pied dehors.

\- Oui, professeur. Répondis-je avant de fermer la porte.

Le couloir était silencieux et sombre.

\- Drago? T'es où, mauviette?

\- Hé! Ne me traite pas de mauviette. Madame-j'ai-peur-des-araignées. Cria Drago à l'autre bout du couloir, la tête sortant de l'angle du mur.

Je marchai vers lui, le regard hilare.

\- Oui et puis? Demandai-je en posant mes poings sur mes hanches.

\- Oh rien. Je vais aux cuisines, tu viens?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon estomac te suit volontiers pour la nourriture. Ris-je.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte jusqu'au tableau avec les fruits. On entendait des bruits venant juste en-dessous de nous, comme une sorte de bataille de coussins.

\- Les Poufsouffles font une bataille de coussins? La chance... Y a aucune chance que ça arrive chez nous. Dis-je.

\- Quel bande de gamins. Pourquoi y a-t-il une maison pareille à Poudlard? Se demanda Drago en secouant la tête.

\- Tu devrais voir certaines choses qui se passent chez moi. Les plus âgés s'amusent à faire des "expériences" très étranges.

\- Comme quoi? Demanda à nouveau Drago, avec un vif intérêt.

\- Ils ont essayé une fois d'échanger les sous-vêtements entre filles et garçons. Je te dis pas les cris qu'on avait poussé lorsqu'on avait vu des caleçons sales dans nos tiroirs. Et les garçons étaient toute la journée rouges comme des tomates et ils osaient pas poser la question du "pourquoi on a vos culottes?" D'ailleurs, certains dernières années se promenaient dans la salle commune avec une culotte de fille sur la tête.

Il était choqué par ce que je racontai.

\- T'appelle ça une expérience?!

\- "Pour le bien de la science" disaient-ils. "Evaluer l'élasticité du vêtement" avait-on entendu. Tout ça avait donnée une sacrée pagaille. Flitwick avait dû intervenir. Répondis-je, sereine.

Il me fixa quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire. Je riais avec lui jusqu'au tableau. Je chatouillai maladroitement la poire. Le tableau s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans un grand bruit. Dobby s'approcha de nous. Il regarda Drago avec inquiétude. Je repris mon sérieux.

\- Bonsoir Dobby! Pourrions-nous avoir quelque chose à manger s'il te plais? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr Miss Menoud! Un roastbeef et des frites?

\- Parfait! J'avais envie de frites, justement. Répondis-je.

Drago hocha légèrement la tête, signe d'approbation.

Dobby nous montra un petite table en bois dans un coin. Nous nous assîmes et la nourriture et de l'eau arrivèrent sur la table en volant. Je vis Winky, les doigts levés sur les plats, entrain de les guider. Je lui fis le pouce levée avec un sourire. Elle me répondit timidement avant de partir.

\- Bon app! Dis-je en prenant un morceau de viande.

\- Bon appétit. Répondit-il.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je mourrais de faim.

\- On dirait un dîner romantique. Commenta Drago.

Je stoppai mes gestes et je le fixais avec des yeux ronds.

\- Heureusement que ce n'est qu'un "on dirait". Répliquai-je en portant une frite à ma bouche.

Le temps passa rapidement et il était temps de rentrer dans nos salles communes. Je saluai avant de commencer l'ascension des sommets de cet endroit. J'arrivai au niveau de la salle des Gryffondor lorsqu'un éclair me traversa l'esprit.

* La potion! Merde!*

Mon pèlerinage se termina plus tôt que prévu et je redescendis à toute vitesse les escaliers vers le bureau du Maître-des-chauves-souris. Je toquai mais aucune réponse me parvint. Je toquai à nouveau. Toujours rien. Je tentai d'ouvrir et par grande surprise, la porte était déverrouillée. J'entrai gentiment.

Il faisait assez sombre et seule la fumée sortant du chaudron faisait office d'unique source de lumière. Autant dire que voir quelque chose était difficile et c'était exactement ce genre de moment où Snape pourrait arriver derrière moi et provoquer ma crise cardiaque fatale. Je marchai tout doucement vers le chaudron en jetant des regards dans tous les sens, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect.

* James Bond Girl, yeah! Plus sérieusement, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fermé la porte de son bureau? Vraiment, on pourrait tout voler et repartir tranquillement. D'abord la potion, ensuite les soins.*

J'arrivai à la hauteur du chaudron. Il était toujours dans une sorte de stase, attendant qu'on la termine. Je me donnai une dose de courage et je levai le sortilège. Je suivais les instructions le mieux possible dans un silence religieux. Le temps filait à toute vitesse et la potion était longue à préparer.

L'aurore commença à pointer le bout de son nez et je mis la touche finale à la mixture, le dernier tour dans le sens des aiguilles. La couleur correspondait à la description du livre et il ne dégageait aucune odeur. C'étaient des bons points. Je mis à nouveau la potion en état de stase. Je m'approchai de l'étagère aux potions.

* Le Dictame devrait faire l'affaire. Allons-y.*

Je pris la fiole et j'enlevai mes vêtements. J'étalai quelques gouttes sur mes bras et les cicatrices disparurent. Je fis de même avec mes jambes et mon abdomen.

* Tant pis pour le dos mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'a blessé là-bas. J'espère...*

Je reposai le Dictame et je sortis silencieusement du bureau.

Le parcours du "Eviter le concierge et son chat" était compliqué et long. Je dû passer par la plupart des tours afin de ne pas me faire remarquer. Il me fallût plus d'une heure pour enfin arriver à ma tour. L'énigme était d'une facilitée incroyable et j'entrai en silence dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas un chat.

* Tiens, normalement les trois quarts des élèves devraient déjà être debout et en pleine forme. Plus ou moins.*

Je montai dans mon dortoir et je retrouvai les filles presque par terre entrain de dormir comme des grandes. Lisa avait le haut du corps pendu et ses mains étaient étalées au sol. Padma avait pratiquement la même position, Morag et Mandy dormaient par terre. Les vêtements, draps, coussins et rideaux se trouvaient pendus, par terre, sur des lits, sous des lits, pendus au plafond par je ne sais quelle magie. Un cheni impossible à décrire en un mot de langue anglaise ou française.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fumé? Me demandai-je à voix basse.

J'entendis un petit miaou devant de la région de mon lit complètement défait. Je me rapprochai et un autre miaou plus prononcé se fit entendre. Je me baissai pour regarder sous le lit et je vis Sakura, trempée, tremblotante entrain de me regarder, espérant de l'aide. Je me retins de rire. La pauvre.

\- Viens Sakura. Je suis là. Je vais te sécher.

Je lui tendis un main qu'elle reniflai avant de se frotter contre. Elle sortit gentiment de sa cachette. Je sortis ma baguette et je lui lançai un sort de séchage. Elle ressemblait à présent à une énorme boule de poils dressés. Je la pris dans mes bras, je m'assis sur mon lit, je pris la brosse pour chats dans un tiroir de ma table de chevet et je la brossai.

Elle ronronna et ses poils s'aplatirent doucement sous mes coups de brosse. Au bout de dix minutes, son pelage tricolore reprit son aspect normal et elle était contente que je m'occupai un peu d'elle. Lisa fit du bruit.

\- Hmm? J'ai mal au crâne...

\- Parle pas si fort. J'en peux plus... Se lamenta Morag qui se levait très difficilement.

\- Pfiou... Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre... Demanda Mandy en regardant vaguement la pièce.

\- J'aurais jamais dû jouer avec ces trucs... Jamais... Dit Padma en se massant la tête.

\- Viens Sakura, on va laisser les filles se réveiller. Je vais t'emmener dans la Grande Salle pour manger un peu.

Elle fit un miaulement de contentement. Je bâillai avant de me lever et de sortir de la chambre. La salle commune commença se remplir progressivement d'élèves. Je m'assis sur un pouf et je caressai Sakura. Je bâillai à nouveau.

\- Hé Laï! Bien dormi? Demanda Terry qui venait de surgir dans mon champ de vision.

\- On peut dire ça. Et toi? Demandai-je.

\- Comme une souche! Allez, on a Défense aujourd'hui! Je sens que ça va être génial!

Tant de bonne humeur le matin me donnait envie de rejoindre mon lit et de dormir toute la journée.

Tout le monde descendit enfin de son perchoir et nous nous dirigeâmes, avec le chat, vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review pour connaître votre avis please? ^_^_


	37. Ch 36: Ouille ma tête

_Coucou, coucou ~_

 _Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour votre curiosité et vos reviews!_

 _Voici enfin le prochain chapitre ( j'adore la longueur qui change tout le temps, jamais pareil xD)_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _36: Ouille, ma tête..._

La Grande Salle était bruyante, comme à son habitude. Ma tête commença à tambouriner.

* Aie... Fait mal...*

Sakura regardait autour d'elle, visiblement très intéressée par la décoration ou plutôt par la nourriture sur les tables. Nous nous assîmes entre les troisièmes et les cinquièmes années. Je me retrouvai à côté de Luna qui rêvait.

\- Coucou Luna. Lui dis-je.

\- Bonjour Laï. Comment vas-tu?

\- Comme toujours, fatiguée. Articulai-je.

\- Laï, t'étais où hier soir? Demanda Padma.

\- Dans le bureau de Snape. Pourquoi?

\- Tu rentres toujours lorsqu'on dort. Du coup, on se demande tout le temps à quelle heure tu reviens exactement.

\- J'en sais rien. Vers onze heures ou minuit peut-être.

Padma se tut et continua de manger son omelette. Je regardai Sakura dévorer mon morceau de viande posée dans mon assiette. Je voulus fermer les yeux dormir le reste de la journée. Cette nuit blanche n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je me sentais de moins en moins en forme.

\- On a la Défense aujourd'hui! S'écria Anthony en regardant l'emploi du temps.

\- Génial! Apparemment, il apprend énormément. Dit Terry avec un sourire.

\- Mais il faudra attendre le reste de la journée. On a Histoire de la Magie maintenant.

Les garçons soupirèrent.

\- Selon les jumeaux Weasley, la matière de quatrième année est très souvent demandée au B.U.S.E. de l'an prochain. Ajoutai-je.

Tout le monde sombra dans la dépression. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la salle. Je fis une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Terry avant de partir vers la tour, déposer Sakura.

Je courus tous les escaliers et je réussis à passer à travers l'ouverture par un septième année. Je déposai mon chat au sol. Elle miaula avant de marcher vers le dortoir. Je la suivis pour prendre mon sac et je partis à toute vitesse vers la salle d'Histoire.

J'entrai essoufflée et je m'installai à une table seule.

\- Nous allons voir la révolte des Gobelins du XVIII siècles durant la première moitié de l'année. Puis, l'Histoire de la Confédération des sorciers durant le deuxième semestre.

* Confédération?... Laissez-moi deviner, c'est un Suisse qui a décidé d'appeler comme ça? Sommeil... Non, je dois rester éveillée.*

Je pris des notes de façon anarchique sur mon parchemin. J'avais pas mal de peine à relire et à comprendre ce que j'avais marqué n'était-ce que dix minutes auparavant.

La récréation arriva enfin. Nous sortîmes le plus vite possible profiter de l'air extérieur. Je sentis mon sac bouger dans tous les sens. Je sortis péniblement mon livre vivant. Je le caressai gentiment. Il se calma immédiatement. Je bâillai encore une fois.

Je traînai sur le chemin vers la cabane de Hagrid. J'arrivai vers les derniers élèves.

\- Bonjour les élèves! Nous allons nous occuper que petits scrouts à pétards. Venez.

Il se mit à marcher vers des sortes de caisses. Nous le suivîmes. Je commençai à marcher à pas chancelant. Je stoppai quelques instants pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Laï. Tu viens? Demanda une voix près de moi.

\- Susan...? J-j'arrive. Répondis-je en recommençant à marcher.

Hagrid ouvrit une caisse et des homards difformes, d'une quinzaine de centimètres, grouillaient à l'intérieur.

\- Vous allez chacun vous occuper d'une de ces gentilles créatures. Dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

La plupart des élèves tirèrent la langue de dégoût.

* Euh... Ouais...*

\- Et ils se nourrissent de quoi? Osai-je demander.

\- C'est à vous de le découvrir. Il y a plusieurs aliments à votre disposition et chaque scrout mange un aliment spécifique.

Il prit un ver et nous en donna un chacun. Je regardai ce truc qui tournait en rond dans mes mains avec dégoût. Que je haïssais ces trucs moches. Je rejoignit Susan et nous essayâmes ensemble de trouver leur nourriture préférée.

Le reste du cours fut horrible. Nous reçûmes les jets de feu sur le visage et les aliments semblaient ne pas du tout plaire à ces trucs gluants.

Il était midi et je rentrai dans le château pour manger. Je marchai comme une alcoolique avec ma démarche hésitante, mes yeux fatigués à l'extrême et mon air absent.

Je mangeai à peine sous le regard soucieux de mes amis. Ils préférèrent ne pas poser de questions et me traîner vers le cours de Sortilèges.

J'entendis vaguement la théorie sur la sortilège d'Attraction. Puis, vint la pratique. Je tentai d'attirer un livre vers moi. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Le livre en question bougea à peine avant de tomber sur le sol comme une pierre dans l'eau.. Je soupirai avant de m'affaler sur mon bureau. Journée de merde.

La sonnerie retentit et le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal arriva. Je marchai lentement, très lentement. Si lentement que j'arrivai en retard au cours.

\- Miss Menoud. En voilà des manières d'arriver en cours. Je devrais me servir de vous comme cobaye pour les sortilèges comme punition. Je me contenterai d'une retenue. Asseyez-vous! Ordonna-t-il en me fixant.

Je m'inclinai légèrement et je m'assis à côté de Terry, au fond de la classe. Maugrey fit l'appel. Il regarda un instant les élèves qui répondaient l'un après l'autre, comme pour mémoriser les noms et les visages. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se mit à marcher devant nous.

\- J'ai vu que vous avez appris à vous défendre contre les créatures maléfiques. Les Pitiponks, les loups-garou, les Strangulots et quelques autres, non?

\- Oui. Répondîmes en coeur.

\- Mais vous êtes très en retard sur la manière de se défendre contre les mauvais sorts. Je vais essayer de vous remettre à niveau. Vous êtes des Serdaigle, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Nous nous regardâmes et la plupart d'entre nous firent une expression de fierté. Quel bande de gonflés.

\- Bien, je ne suis pas censé vous apprendre les effets des maléfices les plus sévèrement réprimandés mais j'estime que vous êtes assez grand pour le savoir. L'adversaire ne va pas vous dire des intentions ni même vous demander poliment si il peut vous lancer un sort. Par conséquent...

Un silence religieux régnait dans la salle. Ma tête me faisait mal, mon esprit s'embrouillait et mes paupières devenaient si lourdes. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une séance d'hypnose.

\- Miss Menoud.

Je tentai tant bien et mal de reprendre mon orientation et de garder un attention suffisante pour suivre le cours mais pas moyen, je voulais juste dormir durant trois jours entiers. Je sentis un coup de coude à ma droite. Je regardai Terry qui désignait le devant de la classe. Je tournai la tête et je vis un oeil bleu virevoltant dans tous les sens et un autre oeil qui me fixait. Maugrey était à deux centimètres de mon visage.

\- Miss Menoud! Vous êtes avec nous? Cria-t-il.

Je reculai brusquement, par instinct.

\- Euh... Ouais... Je suppose.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'ai-je dit il y a cinq secondes?

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, essayant de rassembler mes pensées. Sans succès.

\- Vous avez... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas compris.

Il se redressa et marcha vers le tableau noir.

\- Vous avez de la chance, je suis d'une humeur clémente. Je vais répéter pour vous. Dites-moi un sortilège interdit.

\- Euh... J'en sais rien.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas ne serait-ce qu'un sort?

\- ... Non.

Il prit un air étonné.

\- Rassurez-moi, vous êtes bien irlandaise?

\- J'ai l'air d'une irlandaise? Franchement? Ironisai-je.

\- Surtout son accent. Commenta Terry.

\- Ta gueule. Commentai-je tout bas.

\- Silence Boot! Hurla Maugrey en gardant ses yeux fixés sur moi. Rendez-vous utile et dites-nous un sort interdit.

\- Le Doloris. Proposa mon voisin.

\- Le Doloris... Ah oui. Je vais agrandir une araignée pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe.

Il prit une petite araignée toute noire dans un bocal et l'agrandit avec un Amplificatum. Je frissonnai de peur.

\- Endoloris!

La bestiole se tordit de douleur. Mais elle n'émit aucun son. Les autres semblaient fascinés par ce spectacle. Je jetai un regard dégoûté avant de détourner la tête vers autre chose.

* Je HAIS ces trucs mais même EUX ne méritent pas ça.*

La torture dura cinq minutes. Puis, il arrêta enfin.

\- On a même pas besoin d'une arme pour provoquer la douleur dès que l'on sait se servir de ce sort. Qui peut me citer un autres sortilège interdit?

La main de Padma se leva timidement.

\- Il y a... L'Impérium.

\- Oh oui, l'Impérium. Il été très utilisé à une certaine époque. Je vais vous montrer.

Il prit une autre araignée et reposa celle juste avant dans le bocal.

\- Impero. Murmura-t-il.

Il souleva sa baguette et la bestiole suivit le mouvement. En d'autres termes, elle vola. Il la fit se promener entre les rangs, au-dessus des têtes et je me ratatinai sur mon banc pour être le plus loin possible de ce truc. L'araignée faisait des cabrioles sur le bureau. Les autres rigolèrent.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle? Cela vous plairait que l'on vous fasse pareil? Demanda-t-il.

La salle redevint instantanément silencieuse.

\- J'ai un contrôle total sur cette araignée. Je pourrais lui ordonner de se noyer, de sauter sur la gorge de l'un d'entre vous.

Il me fixa un instant. J'eus un énorme frisson dans mon dos, je sentis mes poils se dresser.

Il expliqua qu'un mec avait utilisé ce sortilège pour prendre le contrôle de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières et que le Ministère avait eu du mal à déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Je vis Terry froncer les sourcils. J'étais sûre qu'il savait à qui Maugrey faisait référence. J'en conclus que j'étais la seule à n'avoir pas la moindre idée de qui il parlait.

\- Donnez-moi un autre sortilège interdit.

Je posai ma tête sur la table et mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Je plongeai dans un sommeil lorsqu'une voix grave entra dans ma tête. On me poussa l'épaule. Je me réveillai et je vis un trait vert entre la baguette de Maugrey et l'araignée.

Elle était morte.

\- Le sortilège de la mort, le Doloris et l'impérium. Voilà les trois Sortilèges dit "Impardonnables". Pourquoi vous les montrez s'il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en protéger? Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez. Mesurer le pire et faire en sorte de ne pas vous retrouver dans ce genre de situation. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

Je fus la seule à sursauter de la classe. Les autres restèrent stoïques comme des petits cailloux sur les bords des routes.

\- Prenez vos plumes et écrivez. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont passibles de...

Le reste du cours se passa plus calmement. J'écrivis le mieux possible malgré que la voix très lointaine du professeur et mon cerveau était presque sur "OFF".

La sonnerie retentit et nous rangeâmes nos affaires.

\- Miss Menoud. Je veux vous parler un instant.

Je finis de ranger mes parchemins en me disant d'investir dans des cahiers pour les prises de notes seules. Puis, je me levai et m'approchai du professeur.

\- Oui?

\- Vous semblez fatiguée. Avez-vous dormi?

\- Ben, c'est-à-dire que...

\- Miss Menoud. Quarante points en moins pour Serdaigle! S'exclama la voix très reconnaissable de Snape.

Il venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe dans un coup de cape digne de lui. Je me tournai vers lui en vacillant quelque peu.

\- Snape. Qu'a-t-elle fait? Demanda Maugrey.

\- Elle est entrée dans mon bureau hier soir en pleine nuit.

\- J'avais complètement oublié la potion et j'étais retournée pour la faire. Mais si vous laissez la porte de votre bureau ouverte, que vouleeeeeez-vous que je vous diiiiiiiise...? Bâillai-je en mettant main droite devant ma bouche.

\- Là, n'est pas la question. Vous avez utilisé du Dictame sans ma permission.

\- Je... voulais juste soigner une blessure au bras.

\- On utilise pas autant de Dictame pour une blessure au bras. Vous avez vidé plus de la moitié de la fiole. Suivez-moi.

\- Mais... Tentai-je.

Il sortit dans un mouvement de cape Snapien. Je regardai un instant Maugrey qui m'invitait à le suivre. Je sortis à mon tour, en chancelant. Le professeur marchait très vite et en deux secondes, je ne le vis plus. Je tentai d'avancer en me tenant aux murs.

\- Avancez, Miss. Cria Snape à l'autre bout du couloir.

* Je voudrais vous y voir. Je suis au bord de l'évanouissement. Je marche aussi vite que je peux.*

\- Restez. Je viens.

Il s'approcha et me souleva. Une main sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Je sentis une brûlure infernal et je poussai un cri de douleur.

\- Votre main au dos, décalez-la vers la gauche!

Il obéit et la sensation disparût. Je soupirai de soulagement.

\- A l'infirmerie. Dit-il.

Il marcha rapidement. Les élèves se décalèrent comme si il était contaminé par la peste. Je me sentais très conne et je voulais dormir. Je posai ma tête sur mon épaule et mes yeux se fermèrent. Je me sentais bien, une certaine chaleur semblait m'envelopper.

\- Poppy. Je viens de retrouver la coupable. Entendis-je.

\- Ah! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée que ce soit elle...

\- Par contre, elle a hurlé lorsque j'ai posé une main sur son dos.

\- Pose-là sur le lit. Je vais l'examiner.

Je sentis la chaleur s'en aller. Je voulus grogner mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit. J'ouvris vaguement les yeux, je vis Snape m'observer et je sentis des mains fines soulever mon pull et ma chemise. J'entendis un cri aigüe.

\- Mon dieu! Cria l'infirmière.

\- Qui vous a fait ça Miss? Entendis-je, vaguement.

\- Accident banal... Cet été... Murmurai-je.

On me secoua comme un prunier.

\- Miss, ce n'est pas un accident! Qui-vous-a-fait-ça? Répéta Snape tout en continuant de me secouer par les épaules.

Cette fois-ci, je me sentis vaciller dangereusement, ma vue vira au noir et plus aucune force ne vint soutenir le moindre muscle. Je n'entendis plus rien et un profond sommeil m'envahit.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je n'ai malheureusement plus de chapitre de terminé et j'ai beaucoup de travail pour mes études (les profs et leur manies de mettre leur inter tout juste avant les vacances...) :/_**

 ** _Donc, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne. (Le plus vite possible j'espère!)_**

 ** _Une petite review fait toujours plaisir à lire et bonne journée! ^^_**


	38. Ch 37: Infirmerie, encore

_Coucou ~_

 _Me voilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre! Je suis entrain d'écrire le prochain mais je ne pourrais pas continuer cette semaine._

 _Parce que je pars en vacances! (enfin, vacances. Je vais surtout courir de monuments en monuments dans tout Paris oui. Mais c'est des vacances ^^)_

 _Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et la grosse période de boulot est terminée. Pour le moment._

 _Bref, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! C'est un plaisir de lire vos retours!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 37: Infirmerie... Encore._

 _Je tombai dans un fond blanc plus blanc que blanc et j'atterris sur mes pieds. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Le vide._

 _\- C'est ça, le vide? Je pensais, au moins, qu'il ne serait pas blanc. Dis-je à haute voix._

 _Il n'y avait aucun son, aucun écho. Je regardai mon habit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que?_

 _Je portai une longue robe turquoise. Des petites manchettes couvraient mes épaules. Un petit décolleté ornait le devant. Depuis les hanches, le tissu se décollait de mon corps et recouvrait mes pieds nus. Un long, grand ruban turquoise aussi entourait la séparation entre les jambes et le haut, et se terminait dans le dos par un élégant nœud papillon, laissant pendre le reste._

 _\- On dirait un lacet de basket. Mais c'est joli._

 _Le bracelet de Drago brillait autour de mon bras gauche. Le corps blanc et les yeux saphir du serpent semblait vouloir happer l'attention de tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de le regarder._

 _Je tournoyai quelques fois et ma robe vola. Je sentis mes cheveux arrières s'attacher, tous seuls, en une longue tresse qui arrivaient au bas du dos._

 _\- Pour le coup, on aurait dû m'appeler Raiponce._

 _Je vis une ombre se dessiner dans le blanc. L'ombre d'un homme qui s'approchait de moi. Après quelques secondes d'observation, je reconnus mon "gardien". Il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi et me fixait sans ciller. Je fis de même._

 _\- Vous êtes Viktor Grindelwald. Le frère de Oma. Dis-je sans préambule._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _\- Pourquoi me protégez-vous? Y a-t-il un danger quelconque?_

 _Il acquiesça à nouveau._

 _\- Ce serait sympa de me dire le danger..._

 _Il se contenta de me fixer._

 _\- Ou au moins de l'écrire...?_

 _Il me fixait toujours._

 _\- Ok. J'imagine que je vais devoir trouver toute seule..._

 _Il hocha la tête._

 _\- S'il vous plait, dites-moi qui est cette personne disparue sur les photos et l'arbre familiale. Vous avez dû le ou la connaître. C'est la sœur ou le frère de votre mère, de mon arrière grand-mère._

 _Il évita mon regard._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas décidé à parler. Très bien, je découvrirai moi-même qui se cache derrière ce cadre vide!_

 _Il fixa ma robe. Puis, il pointa un doigt dessus._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il sur la robe? Elle est tâchée?_

 _Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer avec, ce qui semblait être, un brin de nostalgie._

 _\- Aurait-elle un lien avec..._

 _Je ne pus terminer ma question que le décor blanc se désintégra sous mes yeux et Viktor recula comme si il était sur des patins à roulettes._

 _\- Viktor!_

 _Je me sentis tomber._

 _\- Viktor! Criai-je une dernière fois avant le noir total._

J'ouvris gentiment les yeux et une lumière aveuglante me brûla la rétine.

\- Viktor... Murmurai-je.

Je les refermai rapidement avant de les ré-ouvrir doucement. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose à part du flou. Puis, ma vision se fit plus nette et je reconnus le plafond de l'infirmerie. je fis des yeux ronds et je relevai mon tronc. J'observai l'infirmerie.

\- Merde. J'avais beaucoup de questions. Dis-je à moi-même, déçue que ce rêve s'était achevé sur une note de mystère.

\- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. S'exclama Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Trois jours.

\- HEIN? C'EST PAS VRAI! Criai-je en français, horrifiée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit, mais, au vue de votre tête, vous ne me croyez pas. Le professeur Snape vous a porté jusqu'ici mardi après-midi et nous sommes vendredi après-midi. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh. Et...

\- Oui, vous avez eu beaucoup de visites. Vos amis Serdaigle, Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Zabini, Quelques Poufsouffle dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, Messieurs les jumeaux Weasley et Miss Granger.

\- Eh ben.

\- Sans oublier que le professeur Flitwick est très inquiet pour vous. Il vous a visité pratiquement toutes les heures. Tout comme le professeur Snape.

Je souris bêtement en entendant son nom.

\- Il était resté à votre chevet à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps.

\- C'est très gentil de sa part. Dis-je.

\- Et très inhabituel de sa part, surtout. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se comporte comme ça. Même avec les Serpentards, il ne fait pas ça. J'allais oublier, le directeur et le professeur McGonagall sont venus vous voir il y a quelques minutes. Et Mme Pince réclame un livre que vous auriez emprunté durant les vacances.

Ma tête commença à cogner. Trop d'informations en peu de temps. J'étais simplement contente de savoir que Snape était resté auprès de moi. Je devrais le remercier et me montrer plus digne d'être son assistante.

\- Je vais chercher vos potions. Rallongez-vous.

J'obéis sans discuter. Elle revint au plus vite avec des fioles de toutes les couleurs. J'avalai leur contenu sans trop rechigner. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Snape. Je souris bêtement à nouveau. Il s'approcha de nous et Pomfresh nous laissa seuls. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit que j'occupais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je le regardais. Il était près de moi. Je pouvais l'étreindre depuis où j'étais. J'hésitai à le faire car je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas du genre très démonstratif. Il se leva et se rassit mais sur mon lit. Dans un élan... D'affection? Il me prit dans ses bras. Je poussai un petit cri de peur.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, toi. Dit-il en près de mon oreille.

\- Refaire quoi? Demandai-je en commençant à me calmer.

\- Peur. Me faire peur. Répondit-il d'une voix, qui s'avérait étonnamment, être douce.

-... Pardon.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et je me collai contre lui. Il réagit pas. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et une odeur de vieux parchemins, avec un petit arrière goût de citron envahit mes narines. Cela sentait très bon. Je sentis une de ses mains me caresser le dos, comme pour me rassurer. Ou SE rassurer. Mais, à vrai dire, je m'en fichais royalement. Je me sentais bien et je voulus que le temps s'arrête pour nous.

\- Severus? Entonna une voix.

Il s'écarta violemment de moi. Je repris conscience des lieux et des sons. Je rougis fortement et mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je fixais les draps du regard. Je l'entendis de rasseoir sur la chaise.

\- Minerva? Demanda Snape.

\- Je venais voir l'état de Miss Menoud. Répondit-elle.

\- Ah Minerva! Tu as de la chance, Miss Menoud vient juste de se réveiller. Dit l'infirmière sortant de son bureau.

McGonagall s'approcha.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- ... Mieux. Merci. Répondis-je en continuant regarder mes doigts jouer avec le drap blanc.

\- Miss, pouvez-vous courber votre dos? Demanda Pomfresh.

Je courbai ma colonne dans plusieurs sens et aucune douleur ne survint.

\- Vous avez mal en faisant ces gestes? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau avec un regard inquiet.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Répondis-je.

\- C'est déjà ça. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il dans mon dos? Demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Une sacrée blessure.

Elle agita sa baguette et deux miroirs volèrent vers nous. L'un se plaça devant moi et l'autre derrière.

\- Relevez votre haut de pyjama. Ordonna Pomfresh.

J'obéis et j'écarquillai les yeux de terreur.

Une gigantesque ligne brun clair, juste à droite de ma colonne, traversait mon dos de haut en bas. Elle démarrait en une ligne fine au niveau des aisselles, une sorte de cercle, entre les hanches, ressemblait à un volcan vu d'un satellite et une ligne fine se terminait au bas du dos. Je regardai plus attentivement le cercle et plusieurs petites lignes s'étiraient dans toutes les directions, comme les rayons du soleil dans les dessins d'enfants.

\- Est-ce que ça disparaîtra? Demandai-je avec le mince espoir de ne plus jamais la revoir.

-Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. Il n'y aura plus rien dans quelques jours. Répondit Pomfresh avec un regard triste.

\- Mais il y a plus important. Ajouta Snape, le regard sévère. Qui vous a infligé ceci? Demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

\- C'est une drôle d'œuvre. C'est précis. Même la magie ne fait pas aussi des choses aussi minutieuse. On aurait dit que ça vient d'un objet très tranchant, comme un couteau ou des ciseaux. Continua McGongall.

\- J'ai vu une ligne fine rouge sang là avant que je ne recouds. Ajouta Pomfresh.

Je ne dis rien et je m'efforçais de chercher dans ma mémoire la moindre douleur survenu au dos durant les vacances. Mais rien de tel. Je ne vis que les coups portés aux bras, jambes et au ventre. Il me fallait un mensonge qui tenait la route. Mais rien ne me vint. Je restai donc aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe. Je baissai mon habit.

\- Peut-être que si je regardais dans son esprit, j'y trouverai la raison. Puis-je Minerva? Demanda Snape.

\- Je ne cautionne pas ce genre de magie sur les élèves. Et c'est à Dumbledore qu'il faut demander.

\- Laï! Cria une voix aigue.

\- Laï! Dit Padma.

\- On a cru te perdre! Ajouta Terry.

Ils foncèrent tous m'étreindre. je sentis leurs bras m'entourer et je poussai un grand cri de terreur en tentant de me dégager. Ils reculèrent, étonnés.

\- Je-je n'ai jamais aimé les gestes brusques. Argumentai-je.

\- Ah. On ne savait pas. Dit Kevin.

\- Maintenant, si. Répliquai-je.

\- On t'as amené du chocolat. Annonça Morag en posant plusieurs tablettes sur mon lit.

Je regardai vaguement les professeurs qui semblaient étonnés que les autres ne faisaient pas attention à eux. McGonagall lançait son regard de gauche à droite en espérant attirer l'attention de Kevin ou de Terry. Snape, qui était toujours assis sur la chaise, resta stoïque même si je savais au fond qu'il était tout aussi étonné de voir des élèves aussi près de lui. Je ris intérieurement. Je pris une plaque, je l'ouvris et je découpai carré par carré. Je donnai un carré chacun avec un sourire. Même aux enseignants. McGonagall le prit avec joie mais Snape refusa. C'était d'ailleurs, enfin le moment où ils remarquèrent leur présence. Il furent très gênés. Je ris franchement.

Une fois que l'on eut tous un morceau, Padma cria avec joie:

\- A ton retour, petite Laï!

Nous croquâmes tous dans notre morceau. Je soupirai de bonheur.

\- Le chocolat, c'est la vie. Dis-je.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur quelques Poufsouffles, dont Susan et Hannah. Je leur donnai un morceau de chocolat qu'il croquèrent dedans avec passion.

\- Cha fais plaichir de te revoir. Dit Susan, la bouche pleine.

\- Mouais. Miam. Ajouta Justin.

\- Je suis aussi contente de vous revoir.

* Mais y a personne qui remarque les profs? Ils ont des problèmes de vue c'est ça?*

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais sur Drago et Blaise.

\- C'est la réunion des oubliés de l'école? Railla Drago en s'approchant de nous. Sans même faire attention aux professeurs.

Blaise sourit narquoisement avant de stopper soudainement en voyant Snape et McGonagall.

\- Pourquoi tu viens ici, Malefoy? Demanda sèchement Terry.

\- C'est pas tes affaires, Boot. Répondit celui-ci.

Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer verbalement. Je regardai Snape, cherchant une solution. Puis, il me vint une idée. Je demandai gentiment ma baguette à Susan. Elle me le remit et je le pointai sur les deux garçons.

\- Silencio.

Plus aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche. Ce fut un grand bonheur pour nous tous. Snape se leva, fit un signe de tête à McGonagall et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

\- J'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là. Dit Susan en regardant la chaise vide où s'était assis le Potionniste, l'air gênée.

\- Comme... tout le monde, à peu près. Répondis-je.

Terry et Drago commençaient à se battre et Pomfresh les jeta dehors sans aucune forme de pitié. C'était très amusant à les regarder se débattre en criant de l'air.

\- Tu sors bientôt? Demanda Anthony.

\- J'espère bien! J'en ai marre d'être tout le temps ici.

 _7 septembre_

Je sortis de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Nous étions samedi après-midi. Je marchai vers ma tour pour continuer à me reposer. Je passai l'énigme de la porte facilement et on me stoppa dans la salle commune.

\- Tu ne bouges plus Laï. Dit Terry de son air le plus sérieux.

\- Pourquoi encore? Demandai-je.

\- Parce que nous avons quelque chose pour toi. Répondit Padma en me prenant la main.

Elle m'entraîna devant une table de travail où des liasses de papiers, une dizaines de livres et trois encriers reposaient. Ma mâchoire tomba.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demandai-je, redoutant la réponse.

\- Tout ce que tu as loupé ces trois derniers jours. Il y a les théories à rattraper, les devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine et un travail individuel en Histoire.

La mâchoire au sol, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes volantes et les bras pendants, je poussai un cri de désespoir le plus total.

\- Mais, je ne vais jamais y arriver! Mais, comment ça se fait qu'on ait reçu un travail individuel en Histoire? Il fait un test pour dynamiser son cours?

Ils me regardèrent en silence.

\- Non, parce que rien qu'en entrant dans la salle de classe, on a envie de dormir. Continuai-je, fière de trouver une contradiction dans leurs dires.

\- Laïcifitra, c'est une blague, le truc d'Histoire. C'est impossible de recevoir ce genre de travaux de sa part. Ne me dis pas que tu y as cru une seconde? Dit Kevin.

Il éclatèrent de rire. Je rougis de gêne.

\- Je vous hais. Vous tous. Crachai-je avant de soupirer avec désespoir.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review, please?_

 **P.S. pour ceux qui ne voient pas très bien la robe dans le rêve, je vous mets un lien vers un dessin qu'une amie a fait pour moi! Je la remercie du fond du coeur parce que je suis très mauvaise en dessin xD**

 **Le lien se trouve dans mon profil sous la catégorie Histoire (oui, je catégorise mon profil :') ) Il y aura marqué en gras: Important! Et prenez le lien en dessous de la phrase en gras.**


	39. Ch 38: Retour en cours

_Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Enfin, me revoilà avec la suite! (l'imagination est revenue \o/)_

 _Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de temps mais les cours commencent sérieusement à se corser (ben, les diplômes approchent à grande vitesse)_

 _Merci beaucoup de me suivre et de mettre des reviews malgré mes aléas de publication ^^'_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 38: Retour en cours_

 _10 octobre_

Mes amis étaient tous surexcités parce que Maugrey allait faire des démos d'un sortilège Impardonnable. Je ne voyais pas vraiment de quoi être content mais il fallait faire avec. Je commençai par l'Histoire et c'était toujours aussi chiant. J'avais rêvé de vacances tout le long en regardant par une petite fenêtre.

Puis, ensuite vint la Botanique. On bossait toujours sur les Bubobulbs. C'était généralement dégoûtant mais je ne m'étais rarement autant amusée dans un cours comme ça. Certains courraient après leur plante parce qu'ils les avaient fait tomber et elles rampaient sur le sol. Tandis que d'autres faisaient exploser trop de pustules et avaient trop de pus par rapport à la quantité de fioles à leur disposition. Et même quelques uns se ramassaient du pus sur la face, dont moi. C'était un véritable bordel. Bien sûr, on avait dû tout nettoyer pour les prochains élèves. Des élèves de Serpentard. Terry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de placer une petite boule puante sous la table avant de sortir de la serre et nous rejoindre.

\- Une petite surprise pour les Serpys. Murmura-il.

\- En plus, ce sont les serpents de notre année. Ils vont ramasser. Ajoutai-je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est enfin l'heure de manger! J'ai cru que la matinée ne finirait jamais! Dit Anthony en s'étirant.

\- Encore l'Astronomie et après, les démos! J'ai trop hâte de voir leurs effets. Continua Padma en sautillant partout.

Nous marchâmes vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Je m'assis et je constatai avec déception que c'était ENCORE du ragoût. J'en avais marre de toujours avoir ce plat. Je soupirai.

\- Y a quoi Laï? Demanda Lisa en voyant ma tête dépaysée.

\- Y a que j'en ai marre du ragoût. Râlai-je.

\- T'as fini de râler? C'est bon le ragoût. Commenta Michael.

\- J'avais oublié. Je suis en Angleterre.

* J'avais aussi oublié que la bouffe anglaise n'est pas super.*

Je ne me servis que de riz afin d'avoir quand même quelque chose dans l'estomac.

\- T'es sûre que ça va te suffire? Demanda Mandy en regardant mon assiette. Tu devrais manger plus que ça.

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine! Laissez-moi manger ce que je veux en paix, s'il vous plait. Répliquai-je.

\- Les professeurs nous ont tous demandé, à leur façon, de veiller sur toi. Intervint Kevin en coulant un regard lourd vers la table des professeurs.

\- Mouais, mouais. C'est ça. Marmonnai-je en amenant une bouchée de riz à ma bouche.

Le silence s'installa entre nous et chacun retourna à son assiette.

* Mais qu'est-ce qui ont tous à me surprotéger bordel? C'est à cause de ces marques? Je ne sens pas la moindre douleur, comme si ils n'étaient pas là. Ce ne sont que des croûtes de sang séché, rien d'extraordinaire.*

\- Sinon, vous pensez qu'ils arrivent quand les autres élèves des autres écoles? Demandai-je pour redémarrer la conversation.

\- J'espère bientôt. J'en ai marre d'attendre! Dit Terry.

\- J'espère aussi qu'ils viennent bientôt. Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent. Continua Michael.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont pas si différents de nous? Proposa Padma.

\- Vous imaginez ils ont une excroissance sur la tête, par exemple. Une bulle de pus comme sur les plantes? Imagina Anthony.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Tu crois que les gens d'Europe est si différente de ceux de cette île? Je suis la preuve vivante.

\- Oui, je crois. T'es la preuve que l'Europe est bizarre. Dit Anthony.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rire comme une conne.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois repousser ton argument par une réplique cinglante ou rien dire et considérer tes propos comme "inutiles". Me demandai-je en français en riant toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Ronchonna Michael.

\- Rien d'intéressant. Répliquai-je en buvant un peu d'eau pour me calmer. On devrait y aller.

\- Ah ouais. Sinon, on est en retard. Et je refuse d'être en retard! Plutôt mourir que ça! S'exclama Padma en se levant.

\- Tu ne veux pas revoir tes priorités Padma? Mourir qu'arriver en retard à un cours? C'est un peu abusé. Commenta Lisa avec une expression de gêne.

\- Mione ne fait pas mieux, tu sais. Chuchotai-je près d'elle.

\- Granger, c'est Granger. Ce n'est pas pareil. Me répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Les garçons se levèrent enfin des bancs et nous montâmes vers la salle d'Astronomie.

Sinistra nous accueillit avec un sourire. Peut-être parce que les Poufsouffle avaient beaucoup de problèmes dans sa branche, contrairement à nous. Enfin, "nous". Je devrais plutôt dire "moi et mes méthodes de révisions expresses". Nous nous assîmes à nos places habituels. Terry au milieu avec Anthony, Kevin et Michael devant à côté de la fenêtre, Padma et Lisa au bureau à côté de Kevin, Mandy et Morag au milieu à côté de Terry et moi avec Susan tout au fond, juste à côté de la porte et derrière Mandy et Morag.

\- Tu vas bien Susan? Demandai-je tandis qu'elle s'installait.

\- Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux si je comprenais quelque chose en Astronomie. Mais ça va bien sinon. Et toi?

Je lui souris.

\- Tranquille! Répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil amical.

\- Bonjour chers élèves! Nous allons voir ce qu'est une nébuleuse. Je vais vous parler de quoi est constitué ces nébuleuses, de ce qu'il s'y passe et savoir les placer dans notre ciel. Commença Sinistra.

* Bon, revenons en à ce mec, Viktor. C'est ou c'était un juge sorcier reconnu en Allemagne et en Autriche. Voire même en Suisse. Qu'est-ce que je sais encore?*

Je réfléchis quelques minutes en écoutant les plumes gratter les parchemins. Je réalisai que j'étais en cours. Je pris vite ma plume et je regardai ce que Susan écrivait. Je recopiai à la va-vite, ses notes. Je jetai un oeil sur mon parchemin. Mes notes avaient encore un sens.

* Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui, je ne sais rien du tout de ce mec. Mais, vu son visage. Il a l'air jeune. Trop jeune pour être mort d'une cause naturelle. Quoique, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une crise cardiaque...*

\- Miss Menoud! Cessez de rêvasser!

Je relevai la tête, surprise qu'on me criait encore dessus.

\- Pardon? Dis-je en me grattant la chevelure.

\- On va voir si vous êtes toujours désolée. Savez-vous de quoi est constitué une nébuleuse?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, non pas à la réponse en elle-même, mais à sa traduction en anglais.

\- Une nébuleuse est un... amas de poussière et, ou, de gaz. Répondis-je.

\- Et quel gaz est présent?

\- De... Merde. On dit comment hydrogène en anglais? Marmonnai-je en français.

\- De toute évidence, Miss préfère ses rêves et se prendre pour mieux, alors que ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle.

Mandy et Morag se retournèrent et me lancèrent un regard noir.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je demanderai à ma mère de m'envoyer un dictionnaire anglais-français. Mais arrêtez de me fusiller du regard. Chuchotai-je, les paumes tendues vers elles.

La sonnerie retentit et nous rangeâmes nos affaires.

\- J'aimerai vous voir un instant Miss Menoud. Ordonna Sinistra.

Je pris mon sac et je m'avançai vers elle.

\- Oui professeure?

\- Pourquoi rêvassez-vous pendant mon cours? Vous n'avez jamais fait une telle chose auparavant. Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Tout va bien professeure. Et puis, je réfléchissais sur la potion que je dois faire ce soir. Mentis-je.

\- Et bien, on ne réfléchit pas à ce genre de chose à mon cours. Et puis, il me semblait que vous connaissez bien l'astronomie. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à ma deuxième question?

\- Tout le monde semble oublier que l'anglais n'est _pas_ ma langue maternelle. Je connais la réponse mais uniquement en français. Répondis-je en insistant sur la négation.

La sonnerie du début des cours retentit. Je soupirai.

\- Bon, je vais à nouveau me faire engueuler parce que je suis à nouveau en retard à son cours.

\- Allez-y. Je vais lui envoyer un message pour signaler votre retard.

Elle agita sa baguette et un hibou de fumée blanche apparût. Il vola quelques instants autour de nous avant de traverser la porte de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est un Patronus. Une forme de défense très puissante. Elle est surtout utilisée contre les Détraqueurs.

\- Wahou. C'est génial! Comme j'aimerais apprendre ce sortilège.

\- Peut-être un jour. Allez-y.

Je m'inclinai, puis je partis comme une fusée vers la salle de DCFM. Je traversai les couloirs à grande vitesse, mes livres dans les bras et mon sac pendouillait sur mon épaule. Je failli chuter trois fois dans les escaliers avant de finalement reprendre mon souffle devant la porte fermée de la salle de classe.

\- Pff, pfff... Quelle course. Me dis-je à voix haute.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule sur Maugrey qui me fixait avec un air mauvais.

\- Entrez.

Je passai devant lui sans un mot et je m'assis à la dernière place disponible. Tout devant, bien devant le nez du prof. Je m'assis et je sortis mes affaires.

\- Pas besoin de vos livres, Miss. Nous allions commencer la pratique avant de vous n'interrompiez.

Je hochai la tête et rangeai mon livre dans mon sac.

\- Je vais vous lancer le sort de l'Imperium. A vous de deviner comment vous défaire de ce maléfice. Boot!

\- Oui, professeur! Qu'y -a-t'il? Dit-il en se levant.

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin? Venez ici!

Il sursauta et avança à pas hésitants. Maugrey pointa le bout de sa baguette sur son front.

\- Impéro.

Les yeux de Terry semblaient se vider de vie et son visage prit une expression neutre.

\- Fais la poule. Ordonna Maugrey.

Terry se mit à battre des bras et à crier "côt côt" dans tous les sens. Nous explosâmes de rire. Maugrey pointa sa baguette sur Kevin. Il l'hypnotisa et lui ordonna de ramper sur le sol comme un serpent. Ce qu'il fit avec toutes les peines du monde. Puis, Padma dût chanter comme une diva mais avec la voix qu'elle possédait, c'était plutôt une cacophonie digne de la Grosse Dame. Aucun ne semblait résister un minimum au maléfice.

* On va essayer de résister. C'est quand même l'exercice.*

Maugrey pointa sur moi et jeta le sort.

Je sentis mes problèmes s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Une sensation de bien-être et d'impression que nous n'avons plus rien à faire d'autre que d'obéir tranquillement. Les blessures de Papa avaient disparu de mon esprit, cette famille secrète qui cherchaient à le rester. Je ne voulais penser. Rien de cela n'avait existé. Une voix grave résonna dans mon crâne.

* Es-tu de la famille de Gellert Grindelwald? Dis-le à haute voix.* Entendis-je.

Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir lorsque mon cerveau se remit à analyser.

* Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? Je n'en sais rien que ça ne le regarde pas. Je refuse de répondre!*

* Dis-le moi! Immédiatement!*

Je fis tout mon possible pour garder ma bouche fermée et je tentai de repousser cette voix grave qui me dictait des ordres.

\- Oh! Elle résiste! Elle résiste! Entendis-je crier.

La sensation de bonheur s'envola et tous mes problèmes revinrent en tête. La famille, les blessures, tout! Je vis le regard joyeux de Maugrey.

\- Vous avez montré une résistance au maléfice. C'est un bon début.

Il refit l'exercice et plusieurs personnes commencèrent à résister et à se battre contre le sort. Maugrey semblait fier de nous.

\- Il sera difficile de vous contrôler, les Serdaigles. Le cours est fini. Dit-il.

Nous sortîmes, l'air fier comme des coqs de basse-cour. Certains élèves nous traitaient de gonflés mais nous en avions cure. Je dansai derrière les autres, heureuse que la journée était finie et que Maugrey nous avait complimenté à sa manière. Mais, un doute subsistait en moi. Il m'a demandé quelque chose. Pas un ordre en particulier mais une question. Je rappelai que d'avoir entendu "G..G..". Encore ces lettres.

* J'en ai marre de toujours les entendre sans savoir qui c'est ou ce que c'est, putain!*

Je ne remarquai pas que je m'étais stoppée en plein milieu du couloir, à fixer le vide, dans une position ridicule. J'avais les bras en l'air et une jambe levée à l'avant. J'étais sur le point de faire une pirouette. Certains élèves riaient et d'autres secouaient la tête. Je fis ma pirouette avant de partir vers la tour préparer mes affaires pour les potions.

Je pris mon temps pour descendre les escaliers.

* Hors de question que je m'amuse à courir dans tous les sens dans ce fichu château.* Pensai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers mouvants. Une fois arrivée là-bas, je me stoppai. Beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient sur les marches et se cramponnaient, couraient, même fuyaient cet endroit.

* Bon. On va faire un détour.*

Je tournai les talons et je m'approchai d'un tableau. Celui-ci représentait une sorcière déguisée en princesse. Elle chantait un mélodie harmonieuse.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Bonjour Laïcifitraaaaaa. Chantonna-t-elle. Voudrais-tuuuu... Passeeeer?

\- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Elle s'ouvrit sur un couloir et je m'y engouffrai rapidement. Je n'eus que deux pas à faire avant de m'asseoir et de glisser vers le bas. J'adorai ce toboggan caché. Ce fut Fred et George qui m'avaient montré ce passage vers les cachots. Dommage qu'il n'existait pas un passage secret qui remontait vers la tour Serdaigle. Je continuai de glisser dans le noir. Puis , j'entendis des voix. La sortie approchait. Je regardai devant, attendant l'ouverture vers l'extérieur. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps, une lumière vive me brûla la rétine et j'atterris sur mes pieds devant un tableau ouvert. Il se referma immédiatement avec colère. Un vieil homme chauve et maigre comme un clou me fixait avec hargne.

\- Vous pourriez prévenir Miss. Vous m'avez fait peur. Grogna-t-il.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Je ferais en sorte de vous ne plus vous faire peur. Dis-je en m'inclinant profondément.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Filez à votre cours avant de Snape ne s'énerve. Il est un peu à cran aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, merci pour l'info! Au revoir!

Je filai vers le bureau. Je vis juste devant moi Drago, Milicent, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle discuter. Il se moquaient des Gryffondor, comme d'habitude. Je préférai ne pas m'incruster. Je restai derrière, à une quinzaine de pas de distance.

* Tiens, est-ce qu'il m'a posé la question l'an passé? Je ne suis plus sûre. Mon anniversaire était bien après la fin de l'année. D'ailleurs, il ne me reste plus que trois ans pour y réfléchir. Mais avec tout ce qui m'arrive, impossible de me poser un moment pour y penser.*

Je vis les Serpentard stopper devant le bureau de leur directeur, toquer et entrer. Je m'arrêtai. Il me fallait attendre maintenant. Je posai mon sac par terre et je me collai contre le mur froid.

* Si seulement je pouvais écouter un peu de musique. Le temps passerait tellement plus vite.*

Le temps passait lentement et je me demandais combien de temps j'allais devoir veiller à cause de ces serpents. Mais c'était normal, c'était quand même leur directeur de maison. D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avait-il choisi comme assistante alors que je ne faisais pas partie de ses très chers reptiles à la langue un peu trop pendue mais aux oiseaux un peu fous? Peut-être que ma mère avait quelque chose à voir là - dedans lors de sa scolarité.

Une demi-heure passa et le groupe sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils me remarquèrent.

\- Tu fous quoi là, toi? Demanda Parkinson avec une sympathie dès plus évidente.

\- J'attends que vous ayez fini votre entretien pour faire ma potion. Répondis-je, calmement.

\- Pardon Laï. Mais tu sais qu'on va accueillir les élèves de Durmstrang à notre table? Dis Millicent, joyeuse.

\- Pas grave, Mil'. C'est cool pour vous. Vous pourrez discuter russe avec eux.

\- Ils ne savent pas l'anglais? Demanda Drago, étonné.

\- J'en sais rien. Mais vu que vous parlez autant de langues qu'un gnome, je vais bien rire cette année.

\- Parce que tu sais le russe? Demanda Goyle en regardant le mur, gêné.

\- Non mais la plupart connaissent au moins l'allemand. Et ça, je sais. Tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâtons parlent français. Punaise, qu'est-ce que je vais m'amuser!

\- Miss Menoud. Appela Snape depuis le pas de la porte de son bureau.

\- Oui, professeur. J'arrive. Excusez-moi, les gars.

Je me faufilai entre Millicent et Parkinson avant de rejoindre le professeur. Je me retournai rapidement.

\- Crabbe, Goyle. Appelai-je.

Ils me regardèrent, inquiets. Je leur souris.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, les gars.

Leurs visages semblaient s'illuminer. J'entrai dans le bureau et Snape referma la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- Du Dictame.

\- Très bien. Je vais chercher les ingrédients.

Je partis vers les étagères à plantes et autres trucs et je pris ce dont j'avais besoin. Je revins vers ma table de travail et je commençai sans même ouvrir mon livre. Je connaissais la recette par coeur et je la répétai mentalement. Heureusement que cette potion était facile à faire et ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps à faire. Je finis la quantité que j'avais utilisé vers vingt heures. J'étais presque fière de moi. Fière d'avoir fait ces potions en si peu de temps mais moins d'en avoir autant utilisés. Je rangeai et nettoyai le chaudron.

\- Vous allez mieux? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, bien mieux. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Et les blessures?

\- Elles ont presque disparu.

\- Tant mieux. Mais qui a bien pu vous faire ça?

\- Aucune idée, professeur.

\- Pas une seule?

Il insistait beaucoup. Je trouvais ça presque louche. Mais je n'avais aucune idée réellement. Enfin, si j'en avais une mais je ne sais pas comment elles sont arrivées là par lui. Peut-être pendant mon sommeil ou mes moments d'évanouissement? Je restai silencieuse.

\- Hmm. Il se passe des choses pas très clair chez vous.

\- Voulez-vous dire, dans ma tête ou dans ma vie?

\- Plutôt dans votre vie. Et dans votre vie privée surtout.

J'essayai de rester le plus stoïque possible. Comment pouvait-il savoir que ça venait de là? Sûrement parce que j'ai ce genre de choses juste après les vacances et pas pendant l'école. C'était logique enfaite. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Il se pencha vers moi. La pointe de ses cheveux touchèrent mes joues. Je rougis un peu en le voyant autant proche. Certes, pas aussi proche qu'à l'infirmerie, mais quand même. J'hésitai à lui faire moi aussi, un câlin. Je me retenais.

\- Tu as faim? Demanda-t-il.

J'adorai quand il changeait du "vous" à "tu". Je me sentais toujours plus proche de lui que les autres élèves. Je hoche la tête.

\- Loklass!

Un elfe de maison apparût.

\- Monsieur a appelé Loklass. Monsieur veut quelque chose?

\- Amène-nous quelque chose à manger. Tu veux quelque chose?

\- Tu te souviens du rösti que j'avais fait devant vous Loklass?

\- Bien sûr Miss! Je vais vous en faire une assiette. Monsieur?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Je vais essayer. Apporte-nous ça dans mes appartements.

\- S'il te plait! Terminai-je.

Il disparût dans un pop sonore. Il me regarda.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de mot de politesse, tu sais.

\- Je n'aime pas être impolie, même avec les elfes.

Il haussa les épaules avant de partir pour ses appartements. Il me fit signe de le suivre. J'entrai dans la pièce peu après lui. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la petite table à manger vers le fond. C'était parfait. Un autre pop se fit entendre et Loklass déposa les assiettes sur la table avec deux serviettes et des couverts. Elle s'inclina et repartit avant de que je ne la remerciais. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Des pommes de terres coupés et cuits à la poêle avec quelques morceaux de lards et un oeuf au plat sur le dessus. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

\- D'accord. Tu manges ça chez toi?

\- Yep. Une des meilleures spécialités. Vous allez adorer, j'en suis sûre! Enfin, si vous aimez la pomme de terre.

Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je m'assis sur l'autre et je pris ma fourchette dans la main droite.

\- Bon appétit!

Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans l'investigation du contenu de son assiette. Je pris un peu et je mis dans la bouche. Je fondis.

* Loklass sait parfaitement faire le rösti. Comme les Suisses. Miam.*

Je regardai mon professeur prendre un peu et goûter. Il fut surpris. J'étais aussi surprise qu'il montrait un émotion quelconque, lui si renfermé dans sa tête des mauvais jours.

\- Alors?

\- Pas si mauvais.

\- Ah bon? Vous préférez le ragoût bien anglais? Demandai-je.

\- ... D'accord, vous marquez un point. C'est meilleur que le ragoût quotidien.

Je souris comme une idiote avant de continuer à manger en silence. Je sentais quelques regards mais rien d'insistant. Il se mit à engager une conversation. Nous parlâmes de livres moldus et sorciers anglais pour lui et français pour ma part. Avant de dériver vers les potions, puis l'astronomie, des autres enseignants jusqu'à la technologie grandissante des moldus. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer et j'aimais beaucoup parler avec lui. Mine de rien, ça me changeait d'entendre les prédictions de tout le monde sur le prochain vainqueur de tel ou tel sport. Mis à part le football. Je pouvais discuter de sujets que j'appréciais avec quelqu'un qui aimait aussi ou qu'il ne se montrait pas tout de suite réticent. Cela ne valait pas Mione mais tout était intéressant et il semblait passionné. Surtout passionné de se moquer de ses collègues. Je pouvais aisément le comprendre.

Nous étions passé vers le canapé pour continuer notre blabla et il me montra plusieurs livres qu'il possédait. J'étais étonnée qu'il lisait des auteurs moldus. Bon, Edgar Alan Poe, Dickens et Shakespeare étaient obligatoirement présents. Mais j'aimais bien sa façon de formuler son avis sur ces histoires.

Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures mais je n'avais pas cours demain, alors je m'en fichais. J'attendais qu'il me fichais dehors pour rentrer. Les heures continuaient de courir tandis que je m'amusai à lire et interpréter quelques passages de livres pris au hasard sur l'étagère.

\- Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin, je devrais rentrer dans ma tour. Dis-je en regardant l'horloge.

\- Avec Rusard qui attend à chaque coin de couloir pour vous sauter dessus. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je le regardai un peu choquée de ses propos avant de me ressaisir et d'acquiescer.

\- Reste ici. Je vais te passer une couverture et une coussin. Dit-il en se levant du canapé.

\- J'ai l'impression de me taper l'incruste partout.

\- Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Incruste.

\- Hé! Dis-je, faussement outrée avant de rire doucement.

Il me balança une couverture et un coussin à la figure avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Il éteignit le feu et entra dans sa chambre, me laissant seule dans le salon. Je préparai à l'arrache mon lit improvisé et je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

 _Et voilà! C'est tout pour le moment :') Une petite review si vous avez trouvé une référence, please? ^^_


	40. Ch 39: Les nouveaux! Les nouveaux!

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre (trop de temps dessus... #jaimeracontermaviexD)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre que je coupe au meilleur moment X)_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 39: Les nouveaux! Les nouveaux!_

 _30 octobre_

L'ambiance dans la classe n'était pas à son sommet de concentration. Bien entendu, tous les esprits étaient tournés vers les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Un panneau avait été placé à l'entrée de la Grande Salle en début de semaine qui annonçait leur arrivé aujourd'hui. Donc, ça faisait depuis le début de la semaine que personne n'était concentré sur un seul cours. Les professeurs étaient de plus en plus tendus et stricts envers nous et Snape avait exceptionnellement, annulé le cours du soir aujourd'hui.

L'heure tournait et le cours de Défense fut abrégé d'une demi-heure. Nous sortîmes en courant de la salle de classe sans même dire au revoir à Maugrey. Nous fonçâmes vers notre tour, les bras chargés de devoirs à faire sur les cours que personne n'avait écouté. Malheureusement, l'aigle avait trouvé une très bonne énigme et nous restâmes à réfléchir pendant une vingtaine de minutes dehors.

\- On va manquer l'arrivée des élèves des autres écoles, si ça continue! Dit Terry, désespéré que personne ne trouve une réponse suffisamment convaincante pour entrer.

Un élève de cinquième année arriva et réfléchit avec nous. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui avait trouvé la réponse. Nous rentrâmes, soulagés. Je fonçai vers le dortoir, je balançai mon sac sur mon lit et je me préparai. Sakura miaula de mécontentement et partit squatter un autre lit. Je fis une tresse à Padma et je lui fis un nœud papillon au bout. Lisa me fit une simple haute queue de cheval avec un ruban noir. Morag fit deux grandes tresses à Lisa et Mandy fit un chignon serré à Morag. Nous portâmes toutes au moins un ruban noir ou un nœud papillon, aussi noir, dans nos cheveux, pour plus d'harmonie entre nous toutes. Nous mîmes nos capes et nous sortîmes avec le reste des Serdaigle de notre tour. Flitwick nous mis en rang de deux, une fille est une garçon de la même année, à quelques exceptions près. Le professeur savait qu'on était impair, il me choisit pour guider la marcher avec lui. Il vérifia les habits des élèves, enleva le dessin sur la cape d'un élève de première année et le chapeau de paille d'une septième année. Il voulut nous enlever nos rubans et noeuds papillon mais il renonça face à nos arguments sur l'harmonie des filles de notre année.

Lorsqu'il avait terminé, il se plaça devant le premier duo, je le suivis et me mis à côté de lui.

\- En avant, marche! Dis-je.

Nous sortîmes de la tour en file indienne et nous marchâmes jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Les autres maisons s'y trouvait déjà mais c'était un peu la panique pour les professeurs. Les élèves ne tenait pas en place et/ou portaient des accessoires ridicules. Flitwick marcha dans le trou entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il tendit son bras gauche.

\- Les filles, l'unes à côté de l'autre à droite de mon bras. Les garçons, à gauche.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Je saluai le professeur et je pris ma place dans la ligne des quatrième année. Entre Mandy et Terry.

Nous restâmes calme. Je regardai les Serpentard faire les fous à côté. Snape s'énervait de plus en plus, mais il ne pouvait pas punir ses propres élèves, ça serait un choc pour lui-même et l'ensemble de l'école. Chez Poufsouffle, Chourave essayait de rassurer les premières années qui tremblaient comme des feuilles, tandis que McGonagall s'égosillait, à côté de Serpentard, avec les filles Gryffondor qui ne voulaient pas enlever leurs petits noeuds et autres trucs du genre.

Le temps passa lentement. Terriblement lentement. Je faisais une bataille de pouces avec Terry pour éviter de mourir d'ennui. Mais même ça, c'était ennuyant. Il ne faisait qu'esquiver mes attaques de pouce pour m'épuiser pour ensuite passer à l'attaque. Notre petit jeu passa rapidement à une guerre pour nos vies. On se permettait les pires coups pour gagner., comme chatouiller l'adversaire ou lui pincer les côtes.

\- Ah! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive! Lança la voix de Dumbledore.

Tout le monde se mit à scruter le ciel, à gauche, à droite, même derrière eux. Terry et moi continuâmes de jouer sans nous soucier de l'excitation des autres.

\- Là-bas! S'écria un élève.

Nous arrêtâmes notre guerre pour regarder au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Une forme noire s'agrandissait à chaque mètre gagné sur nous.

\- C'est un dragon! Cria une première année de Gryffondor.

\- Un dragon? Ici? Demanda un élève de troisième devant moi.

\- Le carrosse. Enfin. Dis-je avec un sourire.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est un carrosse depuis ici? T'as des yeux de Basilic?

\- On dit "avoir des yeux de lynx". Je le sais parce que mes amies qui y sont, m'ont dit qu'il y a des pégases et des carrosses à Beauxbâtons.

L'objet volant s'approchait à grande vitesse et nous dûmes reculer. J'entendis un Serpentard râler qu'on lui marchait sur les pieds. Le carrosse se posa avec fracas et la porte s'ouvrit sur la directrice. Je fus surprise.

\- Elles ne se foutaient pas de ma gueule en disant qu'elle était grande. Très grande. Mais ultra classe et élégante. Une française raffinée.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère? J'aime pas sa tête. Murmura Terry près de moi.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la forme du visage qui détermine la grâce ou l'élégance, mais la gestuelle, les vêtements et l'attitude.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir. Nous suivîmes avec ardeur.

\- J'aimerai bien une fois discuter avec elle.

\- Euh, t'es sûre? Avec l'accent qu'elle a... Dit Mandy.

\- Elle parle français à la base. Répondis-je.

\- Au moins, tu es bien plus compréhensible qu'elle. Me taquina Anthony.

\- Euh, merci, je suppose.

Nous regardâmes les élèves. Des filles et des garçons âgés de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, se tenaient derrière leur directrice. Ils tremblaient de froid. Je vis une fille nous regarder rapidement, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Je reconnus la soeur d'Eva. Elle tenait un petit paquet rose dans ses mains. Peut-être que ça m'était destiné, qui sait? Elle murmura quelque chose à sa voisine et me fixa. Je lui souris avec un signe de la main. Son visage s'illumina.

\- Veuneuz, vous autres. Dit la directrice.

Nous nous écartâmes pour les laissez passer. Ils montèrent les marches et la soeur d'Eva me sourit en montrant le paquet. Je lui rendis son sourire. Nous retournâmes à notre attente mortelle. Seulement, je fixai le lac sans ciller.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes le lac? Ils vont venir de là? Demanda Padma en suivant la direction de mon regard.

\- Oui. Ils viennent par bateau.

\- Un bateau dans un lac. Il n'y a que les moldus pour faire ce genre de débilités. Et ils entrent et sortent comment alors que ce lac est fermé? Railla Kevin.

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui raisonne scientifiquement et c'est vous qui me dites que c'est la magie. On va faire le contraire: C'est la Magie! Dis-je en tirant un peu la langue.

Un énorme tourbillon se forma dans le lac si paisible et peu à peu, un mât, des voiles, une coque imposante se montra. Ce bateau était énorme et avait l'air fantomatique. De la brume l'entourait et les hublots allumés ne rassurait pas vraiment. Le navire glissa vers la rive et abaissa une passerelle. Des garçons aussi baraqués que Goyle en sortirent. Dont un avec également un paquet dans une main. Il regardait frénétiquement les alentours, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il ne disait quelque chose mais je ne le reconnus pas comme un frère d'un de mes amis. Leur directeur se présenta et parla avec un accent russe.

Nous nous écartâmes une nouvelle fois pour les laisser passer. Je sentis Terry, Anthony, Kevin et Michael poser une de leur mains sur mes épaules et murmurer d'émerveillement:

\- C'est Krum. Viktor Krum. Le meilleur attrapeur du monde.

Mandy et Morag cherchèrent dans leurs poches des bouts de parchemin et un plume pour un autographe. Je soufflai.

\- Meilleur attrapeur du monde ou pas, ça ne change pas que j'en ai rien à foutre. Dis-je.

Nous entrâmes derrière eux pour nous installer à nos tables.

Beauxbâtons s'installa à notre table, entre les quatrièmes et les troisièmes années. Je me retrouvai à côté de Grâce, la soeur d'Eva et en diagonal d'une certaine Fleur.

\- Laïcifitra, je te cherchai! Dit Grâce en ouvrant ses bras.

\- Coucou Grâce. C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Répondis-je en lui faisant un câlin amical.

\- Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Fleur.

\- Oui, c'est l'une des meilleures amies d'Eva.

\- Ah oui, la fameuse Laïcifitra. Heureuse de te rencontrer! Tes amies n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi et de tes talents en musique.

Je me grattai la tête, gênée d'avoir autant de compliments.

\- Tiens, Eva m'a demandé de te remettre ça en mains propres. Dit Grâce en me tendant le paquet.

Je le pris et je l'ouvris gentiment.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à ne pas l'ouvrir moi-même. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans. Dit-elle.

Plusieurs boîtes de chocolats se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une grande boîte en aluminium avec le Cervin dessiné dessus.

\- C'est génial! Merci Grâce de me l'avoir apportée. Je ferai une lettre de remerciements le plus vite possible. S'exclamai-je.

\- Je n'aime pas cette salle. C'est moche et il fait froid. Dit Fleur d'un air hautain avec son cache-nez devant la figure.

\- Je t'interdis de critiquer quoique ce soit sur Poudlard. Répliquai-je, acide.

\- Comme si tu allais m'en empêcher. Railla-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parler, mais elle est dangereuse. Intervint Terry en me désignant du doigt.

\- Elle, dangereuse? Demanda Grâce en anglais. Elle est la beauté et la grâce des jardins de Villandry. Aucune once de danger, en apparence bien sûr.

La salle se figea d'un coup et le directeur salua les nouveaux élèves et les nouveaux professeurs. Fleur ria avec moquerie. Je la fusillai un instant du regard, comme beaucoup d'élèves filles. Le directeur continua son rapide blabla et les plats apparurent devant nous. Mais pas que des plats anglais, aussi français et russe.

\- Tu veux du ragoût? Demanda Padma, en face de moi.

\- Non merci.

\- Tu voudrais plutôt de la bouillabaisse? Proposa Grâce avec un sourire.

\- Oh non, pitié. Merci de ta proposition.

Je regardai plus loin et je vis du riz vers Michael.

\- Michael, tu peux me passer le riz s'il te plais? Demandai-je.

\- Ouais. Tiens.

Il fit passer le plateau vers moi. Je pris la plus grande quantité que mon assiette pouvait et je lui redonnai avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger autre chose que simplement du riz? Demanda Lisa.

\- C'est ça ou rien. Alors, non merci. Répondis-je calmement.

\- Y a-t-il encore de la Bouillabaisse quelque part? Demanda Fleur qui avait enlevé son cache-nez.

\- A la table Gryffondor, à côté du roux là. Dis-je en montrant le plat près de Ron.

\- Ah merci.

Elle se leva et je vis beaucoup de garçons arrêter leur discussion pour la regarder marcher. Je me penchai vers Grâce.

\- Elle est Vélane? Demandai-je.

\- Sa grand-mère l'était. Du coup, elle en a un peu hérité. Elle se la pète tellement avec ça, Vélane par-ci, Vélane par-là. C'est fatiguant.

\- Je comprends pourquoi elle est si hautaine. Par contre, elle a l'air de s'énerver avec Ron.

Fleur revint avec la soupière. Elle semblait de moins bonne humeur.

\- Quel abruti, ce garçon. Même pas capable de prononcer Bouillabaisse correctement. Râla-t-elle.

\- Tu as cru qu'ils connaissent la moindre autre langue que la leur? T'es optimiste. Dis-je en mangeant mon riz.

\- Non, je n'y ais pas cru. Je suis juste... étonnée de leurs misérables compétences en langues.

Je ne répondis pas et je finis mon repas. Les desserts arrivèrent et une tarte au citron se planta devant moi. Je pris une part et je la mangeai tranquillement. J'observai les Serpentard au bout de la salle. Je vis Drago discuter avec un garçon de Durmstrang et pointa son doigt vers moi. Je détournai le regard vers autre chose.

Les plats, assiettes, couverts et gobelets disparurent et Dumbledore reprit la parole. Je remarquai que deux adultes avaient rejoint la table des professeurs.

\- Ludo Veprey, du Département des jeux et sports magiques et Croupton, du Département de la coopération magique internationale. Commenta Terry en pointant successivement, un homme blonds et rond et un maigre aux cheveux gris collés.

Le directeur continua de causer jusqu'à ce que Rusard apporta une boîte assez ancienne. Le directeur la prit et parla du principe du tournoi. J'étais enthousiaste mais bien moins que les autres. Le vieux nous présenta la Coupe de Feu. Il tapota de la baguette, le coffre et une vieille coupe en bois sortit. J'étais déçue jusqu'à ce qu'elle fit jaillir des flammes bleues dansantes. Il referma le coffre et posa la coupe dessus. J'observai les flammes danser tranquillement. Elles étaient fascinantes, si captivantes que je n'entendis presque rien des conditions de participation au tournoi. J'avais juste entendu qu'il fallait avoir dix-sept ans au minimum pour participer et que c'était définitif pour celui qui était choisi. Et le bonne nuit bien sûr.

Je me levai avec la foule pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Je vis un élève de Durmstrang parler à Lisa, celui avec le paquet. Lisa me pointa du doigt. Je la regardai, interloquée alors que le garçon s'approcha de moi avec un sourire.

\- Laïcifitra? Demanda-t-il en allemand.

\- Elle-même. Répondis-je, souriante.

\- De tes amis à Durmstrang. Tu as bien grandi. Dit-il en me donnant la boîte.

Je la pris à deux mains.

\- Merci beaucoup! Mais on ne s'est pas déjà vu? Tu n'avais pas passé un mois chez Adrien juste avant mes onze ans?

\- Oui, exactement. Tu te souviens de mon nom?

\- Attends... Anrep, Anatoli. C'est ça?

\- Oui! Tu t'en es souvenu! Je peux te prendre dans mes bras?

-... Si tu veux. Doucement hein, je n'ai pas envie de finir comme une crêpe.

Il s'approcha et me serra gentiment. Je lui rendis son câlin. Il était devenu bien baraqué. Par rapport aux fils de fer que j'avais comme amis, il ressemblait à un ours. Nous nous écartâmes, avant de marcher avec les autres. Il y avait un bouchon dans le Hall. Il semblait que les autres élèves de Durmstrang bloquaient le passage.

\- Pourquoi ils sont plantés là? Demandai-je avant de remarquer Maugrey et Harry partir vers les sommets.

\- Mon directeur a l'air de bien apprécier l'un de tes professeurs. Dit Anatoli avec ironie.

\- En effet. Et avec Harry dans le coin, je vois grand comme une maison que ton directeur a vu son front.

\- Le front de ton "Harry"?

\- Oui.

Il ne comprenait rien mais ce n'était pas à moi de dire qui, Harry Potter était dans ce monde.

\- Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Anatoli! Je vais faire un détour.

\- Bonne nuit Laïcifitra!

\- Laï, c'est plus simple.

\- D'accord.

Je marchai vers un tableau cachant un escalier vers la tour d'Astronomie. Je l'empruntai et montai les marches quatre à quatre le plus vite possible. Je rejoignis mon couloir favori avec la sorcière chanteuse et je continuai ma course vers la porte des énigmes.

J'arrivai devant l'aigle, fatiguée. Je répondis rapidement à son énigme et je rentrai dormir dans mon lit. J'étais exténuée de cette rencontre avec Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

 _31 octobre_

Je me levai plus tard que la semaine, comme presque tout le monde. Mes amies étaient déjà levées et mangeaient dans la Grande Salle. Il était environ neuf heures trente lorsque je descendis les marches pour manger un truc. Genre des céréales ou du chocolat. Je passai devant la Coupe de Feu sans vraiment la voir et je m'assis à ma table, à moitié endormie. Je regardai les mets, à la recherche de quelconques céréales mais rien n'y ressemblait. Je soupirai en prenant une tartine que j'enduisis de nutella. Heureusement qu'il était là, ce truc! Susan, une amie de Poufsouffle me rejoignit à ma table. Elle s'assit face à moi.

\- Coucou Laï! Tu vas bien?

\- Un peu fatiguée mais ça va et toi?

\- Je vais très bien et d'ailleurs, y a un élève de Serdaigle qui a mis son nom dans la Coupe?

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour me réveiller avant de répondre.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Et chez toi?

\- Il y a Cédric qui a mis son nom. J'espère qu'il sera choisi!

\- J'espère pour vous! Vous êtes tellement discrets comme maison dans l'école. Ce pourrait être votre heure de gloire sur Serpentard et Gryffondor.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous, Laï! T'es géniale!

\- Euh, merci. Dis-je, gênée.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter d'être gênée quand on te complimente? Demanda Anatoli qui s'incrusta à côté de moi avec son pain.

\- C'est ma nature, je n'y peux rien! Me défendis-je vainement.

Je vis le directeur se lever et se diriger vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Au même moment, un bruit d'explosion ou un truc du genre retentit dans le Hall. Nous nous levâmes en même temps pour regarder ce qui se passait. Fred et George, avec une barbe sur le menton. J'explosai de rire avec Susan et Anatoli. Susan fut la première à se calmer, Anatoli et moi pleurâmes littéralement, tellement que c'était drôle. Susan nous poussa vers la table Serdaigle. Je me calmai enfin, j'essuyai mes larmes et je me rassis à ma place. Des exclamations arrivèrent toujours depuis le Hall et une Gryffondor entra dans la Grande Salle, l'air un peu gêné.

\- Elle a dû mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Mais je persiste à dire que ce sera Cédric, le choisi! Dit fièrement Susan.

\- Tu as mis ton nom Anatoli? Demandai-je.

\- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je serais pris. Et même si je suis choisi, je vais trembler dans mon lit, par peur des épreuves.

\- Je peux comprendre.

Nous finîmes de manger et Susan partit vers la cave pour faire ses devoirs. Je restai avec Anatoli qui semblait gêné d'être seul avec moi.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose? Te promener? Visiter l'école? Proposai-je.

\- Va pour la visite. Répondit-il.

Je descendis les escaliers. Je lui montrai la cave, lieu des cuisines et de la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

\- Ils sont cachés? Demanda Anatoli.

\- Oui. Toutes les salles communes sont cachées par des dispositifs. Certains peuvent être ouvert par un mot de passe, en fredonnant une chanson ou en tapotant des pierres sur un mur. Répondis-je.

\- D'accord.

Je continuai de descendre vers les cachots.

\- Je ne vais pas aller plus loin, sache juste que ici c'est la salle de potions. Un peu plus loin, le bureau du directeur des Serpentard et encore plus loin la salle commune des Serpentard. Expliquai-je en montrant vaguement une porte fermée, puis le fond du couloir.

\- Pourquoi on ne va pas plus loin?

\- Sinon, on va passer la journée à essayer de retrouver notre chemin. C'est un labyrinthe, ces cachots.

Je remontai et je pris les escaliers mouvants. Anatoli avait du mal à me suivre. Je lui pris la main pour éviter de le perdre. Je me rendis sur une plateforme stable.

\- Tu viens de faire la connaissance des escaliers mouvants. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cet endroit, alors j'essaie d'éviter le plus possible quand je me promène. C'est aussi le lieu où la plupart des tableaux reposent. Et en face de nous, le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Blablatai-je. Et aussi, la salle commune de Gryffondor se trouve dans le coin.

\- Je crois que je vais aussi esquiver ce coin. Pourquoi tu me montres ce tableau?

\- Parce que c'est la plus connue du château. Ne lui laisse pas la chance de chanter pour toi, tu y perdras l'audition.

Il rit. Les escaliers nous avaient libérés un chemin vers le prochain étage. Nous montâmes rapidement vers les tours. Je lui montrai la salle de métamorphose, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, d'Enchantement, etc. Je lui montrai la porte de ma salle commune avant monter dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Le ciel s'était couvert mais cela ne gâchait pas la vue imprenable sur la vallée. Je lâchai enfin la main de mon ami qui avait écarquillé les yeux. Il s'approcha de la rambarde.

\- C'est magnifique comme vue. Dit-il, ses cheveux court, blond au vent.

Je m'approchai de lui en observant le navire flotter sur le lac noir. Anatoli me prit gentiment dans ses bras.

\- C'est fou comme tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué, Anatoli.

Je le regardai, son visage clair prit d'un coup une teinte plus pâle, ses yeux bleus devinrent noirs et ses cheveux se rallongèrent et noircirent. Il commençait à ressembler à Snape. Que j'aimais mon imagination dans ses moments-là. Une bouffée de bonheur me remplit le coeur et je souriais bêtement. Être dans les bras de Snape, même en imaginaire, me donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Je restai, en silence, à contempler la vallée, deux bras autour de mes hanches.

Les minutes passèrent et midi sonna.

\- On va manger? Demanda mon ami.

Sa voix plus aigue me fit sortir de mon rêve avec Snape. Je repris conscience de voir un blond à côté de moi.

\- Oui, j'ai faim. Répondis-je en me détachant de lui.

Nous marchâmes en direction de la Grande Salle tout en discutant.

\- Tu joues toujours du violon? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, toujours.

\- Tu pourrais me faire une démo de tes progrès? Au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie?

\- D'accord. Répondis-je avec un sourire. Une odeur de pâtes traîne dans l'air, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Nous nous mîmes à courir pour rentrer dans la pièce déjà bondée. Un garçon s'approcha de nous et parla à Anatoli en russe. Puis, dans un anglais très limite avec moi.

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le repas?

\- Oui! Répondis-je avec le seul mot russe que je connaissais.

Ses yeux brillèrent. Oh merde, je venais de faire une gaffe. Anatoli lui dit quelque chose en russe et il fit une mine plus dépité.

\- Je pensais que tu savais le russe... Dit-il, déçu.

\- Désolée, je sais juste dire "oui" et "non" en russe. Ajoutai-je, gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. D'habitude, les étrangers ne savent même pas ça. Venez. S'exclama-t-il en marchant vers la table des serpents.

Nous le suivîmes. Il cria quelque chose en russe et tous ses camarades hurlèrent de joie. Il se poussèrent pour nous laisser une place. Ils me servirent une sorte de ragoût.

\- C'est du goulash. M'expliqua Anatoli.

\- Ah ok. Bon appétit! Dis-je en prenant ma fourchette.

Je commençai à manger, tout en parlant avec les élèves de Durmstrang.

\- Tes amis n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi. Ils ont même écrit ton nom sur un mur de l'école. Me dit un garçon dont je n'avais pas retenu le prénom.

\- Haha, toujours à faire n'importe quoi, ceux-là. Répondis-je.

\- Ils avaient même écrit un truc avec un violon. Tu en joues? Demanda une fille qui ressemblait à Parkinson en plus... imposante.

\- Oui, je joue un peu. Mais rien de spectaculaire, hein! Répliquai-je.

\- On s'en fout! Tu viens sur notre bateau et on pourra chanter et danser sur tes notes!

\- Euh, si vous le dites. Dis-je.

Un garçon parla en russe, ce qui fit taire tout le monde. C'était Krum qui débitait un truc en me regardant fixement.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te comprends pas. Me défendis-je en allemand.

\- Il dit que tu n'es pas une chose extraordinaire. Traduisit Anatoli.

J'entendis un Serpentard rire. Drago se foutait royalement de ma gueule.

\- T'as cru entrer dans le cercle de Krum? Laisse-moi rire. Faut avoir un sang très pur. Dit Drago, à moitié plié en deux.

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai cru! Devenir ami avec le "meilleur attrapeur du monde" juste parce qu'on est sang-pur, c'est pas du tout lèche-cul. Ironisai-je.

Drago se tût instantanément avec une expression de surprise. Les quelques uns qui m'avaient compris avaient commencé à rire aux larmes.

Le reste du repas se passa calmement, pour des gens du Grand Nord en tout cas. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit et ils se lançaient des défis débiles, comme faire le tour de la table en courant ou boire un litre de jus de citrouille le plus vite possible, au risque de s'étouffer. Je ne participais pas et je n'encourageais pas vraiment Anatoli qui semblait s'amuser comme un gamin.

Finalement, je passai mon après-midi dans une salle vide à jouer de la musique, seule. Anatoli avait rejoint ses camarades dans leur bateau. Je passai de chanson en chanson et mon impatience grandissait à mesure que le temps passait. Je voulais savoir qui allait représenter Poudlard lors du tournoi. Diggory, le Poufsouffle sympa, un Serpentard quelconque ou Johnson, une Gryffondor? Que de suspens! Mais un doute m'immisçait en moi, à propos de Harry.

* Il n'est arrivé que des bricoles depuis le début de notre scolarité. Et à chaque fois, Harry y était mêlé d'une quelconque façon. C'est lui qui a trouvé la pierre philosophale, détruit le monstre de la Chambre et repoussé une horde de Détraqueurs en plus d'avoir innocenté un homme. Je ne serais pas étonnée d'entendre ce soir, son nom sortir de la Coupe.*

Plus j'y pensais, plus j'étais convaincue d'entendre le directeur crier "Harry Potter" dans la Grande Salle ce soir. Un évènement comme ça ne peut pas se passer de lui. Il y avait sûrement une bricole de plus là-dessous.

Le soir arriva et je mangeai avec mes camarades de maison. Grâce sautillait sur place, à côté de moi.

\- J'espère que c'est moi qui serais choisi, pitié. Pitié. Répétait-elle sans arrêt.

\- Tu le sauras quand le vieux fou aura fini de manger. Répliquai-je.

\- Qu'il mange plus vite, bon sang! J'en ai marre d'attendre! Râla-t-elle.

\- Vas-le lui dire, alors. Proposai-je en montrant d'un geste de la main, la table des professeurs.

Elle se tût et se vengea sur sa bouillabaisse. Je ris. J'observai les autres tables. Les Gryffondor tremblait d'excitation comme les Poufsouffle qui espéraient voir Cédric champion. Les Serpentard semblaient encore moins calme que le reste de la salle. Sûrement à cause des élèves Durmstrang qui chantonnaient le nom de Krum à tue-tête. Je regardai la table professorale, les deux directeur avaient l'air impatients et les autres enseignants quelque peu tendus. Je croisai le regard noir de Snape. Je lui envoyai un sourire qu'il me rendit par un sourire en coin très discret.

Le brouhaha s'arrêta d'un coup et un silence se fit alors que Dumbledore se levait. Il nous dit d'attendre encore une minute avant de connaître les noms des champions. Je me penchai vers Terry.

\- Tu veux gagner cinq Galions facilement? Demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr? Qu'est-ce que tu paries?

\- Je parie que le nom "Harry Potter" va sortir de cette Coupe en dernier. D'accord?

\- Voilà un pari facile. Je te parie le contraire.

Nous fîmes un "tope-là" discret. Michael et Anthony se joignirent au pari. Ils parièrent contre moi avec cinq Gallions chacun.

Des flammes rouges jaillirent de la Coupe et un bout de papier noirci sortit. Nous retînmes notre souffle.

\- Le champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum. Annonça le directeur.

* Ouf, tant mieux pour Anatoli.*

Plusieurs applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Je regardai un blond qui cherchait quelqu'un du regard avant de se fixer sur moi. Je lui fis un pouce en l'air, il mima un souffle de soulagement.

Le directeur de Durmstrang hurla un Bravo à l'attention du champion avant que la salle ne se calma. Une nouvelle gerbe de flammes rouges jaillit avec un nouveau papier.

\- Le champion de BeauxBâtons sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour! Continua Dumbledore.

Grâce fondit en larmes à côté de moi.

\- Allons Grâce, peut-être que c'est une bonne idée que tu ne sois pas choisie. Tentai-je.

\- Non! Je voulais y participer! C'était important pour moi! Pleura-t-elle.

Les autres élèves applaudirent avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que le silence régna à nouveau. La tension se sentait fortement. Tout le monde espérait voir le champion de Poudlard venir de sa propre maison. Un nouveau papier sortit de la Coupe. Dumbledore lit.

\- Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory!

La table Poufsouffle explosa. J'étais contente de voir enfin l'heure de gloire de la maison oubliée de cette école. Aussi j'applaudis avec eux. Le calme ne revint que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

\- Excellent! Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que...

\- Laï. Amène les Gallions. C'était le dernier papier de la Coupe. Dit Terry avec un air triomphant.

* Me serais-je trompée et les malheurs d'Harry ne seraient que dû au hasard?* Pensai-je.

Le directeur s'arrêta de parler tandis que la Coupe jaillissait des gerbes de flammes rouges. Un longue flamme sortit du lot avec un autre papier. Dumbledore le prit machinalement et le fixa durant plusieurs secondes interminables.

* Est-ce que..*

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Voilaï! Laissez une review si ça vous a plu (ou pas, je juge pas ^^), ça me ferait très plaisir! ^^_

 _Bonne fête des Mères! (chez moi en tout cas!)_


	41. Ch 40: Avant la première tâche

_Hello ~_

 _Merci pour vos reviews! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 40: Avant la première tâche_

* Je le savais! Je le savais!* M'exclamai-je en pensée. * Rien n'est dû au hasard dans le monde magique!*

\- Vous me devez quinze Gallions les gars. Dis-je, souriante.

Ils avaient l'air de morts-vivants.

\- Comment as-tu... su? Demanda Michael, tremblant.

\- Intuition féminine. Répondis-je.

Un bourdonnement de colère monta dans la foule devant l'air abruti d'Harry. Il semblait pétrifié sur sa chaise.

* Mais il n'y pas pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Il n'a pas l'âge légal. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre qui a mis son nom dedans. Mais pas forcément une personne bien intentionnée.*

Le directeur appela Harry une deuxième fois. Il se leva gentiment, trébucha légèrement et marcha vers la table des professeurs. Tout le monde le fixait, en colère. Il arriva enfin devant les enseignants et partit vers une pièce où les autres champions se trouvaient. Lorsqu'il y entra, une explosion de colère retentit.

\- C'est injuste! Cria un Poufsouffle.

\- Potter n'a pas l'âge légal! Il n'a pas le droit de participer! Hurla un Serdaigle, rouge de colère.

\- Comment Potter a-t-il pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe? Vous avez mis un sortilège de limite d'âge pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas dix-sept ans! C'est de la triche! S'exclama un Gryffondor de sixième année.

Des injures fusèrent de partout, de toutes les bouches.

\- Bien que je n'approuve pas cette décision, tiens voilà tes Gallions. Dit Terry en me tendant cinq Gallions dorés.

\- Non, je rigolais pour les Gallions. Gardez-les, les amis! Répondis-je en repoussant gentiment la main tendue de mon ami.

Il hocha la tête et rangea les pièces dans sa poche.

\- Comment a-t-il pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe? Demanda-t-il.

\- Probablement une personne plus âgée. Reste à savoir qui. Répondis-je, trop calme pour l'ambiance générale.

\- Ouais, ben cherche si tu veux. En attendant, c'est un scandale! S'insurgea Terry.

Tout le monde hurlait tandis que Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Maxime, Karkaroff et Croupton sortirent rejoindre les champions. Les discussions continuèrent et je décidai de sortir de la salle prendre un peu l'air. Padma me suivit. Je mis le nez dehors et j'inspirai un coup avant d'expirer longuement.

\- Tu as vu ça? Quel vacarme! Râla Padma.

\- Oui. Mais c'est compréhensible. Dis-je, rêveuse.

\- Vous avez une idée comment Harry a fait pour s'inscrire? Demanda Hermione qui s'était incrustée.

\- Non et on s'en fiche. Il n'avait qu'à pas demander un élève plus âgé de le faire à sa place. Répliqua Padma, hargneuse.

\- Calme-toi Padma. On n'arrivera à rien comme ça. Harry n'a pas pu mettre son nom tout seul. Et je suis presque sûre que quelqu'un de malintentionné à jeter un papier avec son nom dedans.

\- De malintentionné? Arrête une seconde avec tes conneries Laï. Trancha Padma.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a raison. La personne qui a mis le papier devait savoir que, une fois le nom sorti, l'élève doit participer. Peut-être qu'elle voulait voir Poudlard gagner? Proposa Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas. Les épreuves sont réputées très dangereuses. Plusieurs personnes y ont perdu la vie. Je ne serais pas étonnée que celui qui a posé ce foutu papier souhaite voir Harry en difficulté et, voire même, mourir. Expliquai-je calmement.

Padma fut choquée par mes propos.

\- Tu es folle? Encore plus folle de Maugrey! Tu vois aussi des complots d'assassinats partout?

\- Non, non, non. Je dis juste ça comme ça. Le monde n'est pas rose bonbon et les gens non plus Padma. Et c'en est de même pour le monde magique. Répondis-je.

\- Mais, mais... Tu es insensée Laï. Bref, tu vois quelqu'un de suffisamment fou pour vouloir la mort de Potter?

Je réfléchissais rapidement mais aucun nom ne sortit.

\- Moi, je propose que c'est Snape qui a mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe. Dit Hermione, convaincue.

\- Non. Tranchai-je. Je te prie d'avoir des preuves solides si tu veux l'accuser. Et je suis certaine qu'il n'y est pour rien du tout.

\- Moui, on dit ça. Y a pas quelque chose avec lui? Demanda Padma avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

\- Sans commentaire. Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que lui Laï? Fit Hermione, froide.

\- Non... Mais je trouverai un coupable. Répliquai-je.

\- Oh non. Maintenant elle ne va pas arrêter de nous faire chier avec ça. Merci Hermione. Râla Padma.

\- De rien Padma. Rit Hermione.

\- Bref, c'est qui ce beau blond de Durmstrang Laï? Demanda Padma pour changer de sujet.

\- Anatoli. Il avait passé un moment en Suisse pour bien apprendre l'allemand. Bon, il a reçu du suisse-allemand et pas du bon allemand. Plaisantai-je.

\- Euh... D'accord. Répondit Padma, confuse.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

\- Il commence à faire froid, vous ne trouvez pas? Continua Padma qui tremblait.

\- Non, ça va je trouve. Répondis-je.

\- Il y a pire. Ajouta Hermione.

\- Bon, moi je rentre. A plus tard Laï!

\- Bye! Fîmes Mione et moi d'une même voix.

Je regardai le lac, pensive.

\- Laï, comment peux-tu être sûre que Snape n'est pas le coupable?

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes mais je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire ça. Ce "plan" n'est pas assez "Snape" pour lui.

\- Je suppose que tu le connais bien.

\- "Bien". Mieux que vous en tout cas. Il ne se livre pas tellement et c'est compréhensible. Je peux être une vraie pipelette, des fois, et je peux ne même pas me rendre compte que je dis des trucs sensés être "secrets".

\- Sérieux? Je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Même si tu es la plus populaire des Serdaigle. Fit Hermione, étonnée.

\- Même. Je ne suis pas parfaite. Répliquai-je avec mes cheveux qui s'amusaient à me cacher la vue.

\- Au fait, que penses-tu des elfes? Des conditions de vie des elfes, j'entends.

\- A mon avis, ils sont heureux de servir les sorciers. Répondis-je.

\- Mais, leurs conditions de travail sont inacceptables! Ce sont de vraies esclaves! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est dans les grandes et nobles familles, mais ici, à Poudlard, ils sont ultra heureux.

\- Mais non, ils ne sont pas heureux! Ils sont enchaînés et font des tonnes de travaux pour aucun salaire! Continua-t-elle, rageuse.

Je soufflai.

\- Tu es déjà allée dans les cuisines? Demandai-je.

\- Bien sûr que non! On n'a pas le droit d'y entrer. Répondit-elle.

\- Je devrais t'y emmener. Tu verrais que tu as tout faux.

\- Que faîtes-vous dehors à cette heure-ci? Demanda une petite voix fluette.

Nous nous retournâmes sur Flitwick, mon directeur qui nous souriait.

\- Les deux meilleures élèves de quatrième année qui discutent. J'imagine que cela doit être passionnant mais il est l'heure du couvre-feu.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants avant d'observer mon petit directeur.

\- Bien sûr. Dis-je en m'inclinant. Tu viens Mione?

\- J'arrive Laï. Bonne nuit professeur. Fit Hermione juste avant de marcher à côté de moi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Harry l'a fait? S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu l'accuses. Insista Hermione en montant les escaliers.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves que Harry l'a fait et ça m'étonnerai qu'il...

\- Miss Menoud! Cria une voix grave.

Je me retournai et je vis Snape, les bras croisés, l'air furieux, me fixer.

\- Je veux que vous soyez dans mon bureau demain à dix heures tapantes, est-ce clair?

\- Oui professeur Snape! Bonne nuit. Répliquai-je en faisant un salut militaire.

Il tourna les talons et partit vers les cachots. Je soupirai.

\- Super. Je vais passer la journée à rattraper mon retard sur les potions. Me lamentai-je.

\- C'est toi qui a choisi d'être son assistante, Laï. Rit ouvertement Hermione.

\- Ta gueule, toi. Dis-je en tenant d'être sérieuse, ce qui ne marcha pas.

Nous montâmes enfin les escaliers en riant comme des idiotes. Nous atteignîmes le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Laï, qui crois-tu? Demanda une dernière fois Mione.

\- ... Harry. Pour le moment. Répondis-je.

\- ... Merci. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je partis en courant vers la tour Serdaigle avant que les marches ne décidaient que je devais faire un détour de plusieurs kilomètres pour aller dormir.

Je passai la porte et je remarquai que la salle était remplie mais silencieuse. Terry et compagnie m'accueillirent.

\- Tu étais où? Demanda Michael.

\- Avec Hermione, à discuter. Répondis-je.

\- A propos de Potter? Ne me dis pas que tu le crois innocent?! S'indigna Anthony.

\- Personne n'a une preuve l'accusant d'avoir mis son nom dans ce truc qui jettent des flammes! Donc, il est innocent à mes yeux pour le moment! S'écriai-je, furieuse de ne voir personne partager mon point de vue.

Ils me regardèrent, choqués. Je soufflai longuement avant de partir vers mon dortoir pour dormir. Je devais être en forme demain.

 _1er novembre_

Je me levai tôt pour me doucher et manger tranquillement. Je n'étais pas spécialement de bonne humeur si tôt le matin et la perspective de passer la journée enfermée dans un bureau avec une chauve-souris énervée baissait mon morale jusque dans les entrailles de la Terre.

Je mangeai dans mes pensées. Celles-ci passèrent d'Harry à Snape en passant par les secrets familiaux. Que de sujets joyeux et parfaits dès le matin. Je m'étirai les bras et le dos en écoutant distraitement les autres discuter sur Potter.

\- Je dis toujours que c'est lui qui a mis son nom. Déclara Anthony tout bas.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Anthony. Approuva Padma.

Les mots fusèrent de toutes parts et ça me gonfla très vite. Je me levai, pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers la cachots, la mine sombre.

Je fonçai dans presque chaque personne qui croisait ma route et je ne m'excusai pas comme je le ferais en temps normal. Non, je lançai un sort de _jambencoton_ sur tout le monde en guise d'excuse. J'arrivai devant la porte du bureau, je toquai, j'entrai avec la grâce d'un éléphant et je claquai la porte derrière moi. Snape sursauta légèrement.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas fermer la porte plus doucement, non?! Hurla-t-il.

\- Non, je n'ai pas la force de la fermer en douceur! Hurlai-je à mon tour.

\- Vous allez tout de suite vous calmer ou je vous retire des points! Continua-t-il d'hurler.

\- Retirez-en, des points! J'en ai rien à foutre de toute façon de cette compétition entre maisons! C'est de la merde! S'écriai-je, furieuse qu'on me crie dessus dès le début.

\- Quarante points en moins pour Serdaigle, puisque vous me parlez sur ce ton!

\- Parfait! Maintenant, on peut s'y mettre?!

\- Sortez d'abord vous calmer! je ne veux pas d'une assistante colérique!

\- Colérique?! Je suis juste de très mauvais humeur et on m'engueule dès le matin, ça me saoule! J'ai déjà lancé un maléfice sur un sixième de l'école et ça ne m'a pas calmée du tout!

\- Silencio!

Je continuai de hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Snape soupira.

\- Enfin un peu de silence. Murmura-t-il en me regardant narquoisement.

Je ne parvenais pas à me calmer, même en soufflant fortement. J'ouvrais et fermais un poing frénétiquement afin de résister à la tentation de prendre ma baguette.

ne tenant plus, je pris ma baguette et j'hurlai silencieusement un maléfice sur l'enseignant. Aucun sort ne sortit et Snape rit ouvertement.

\- Quel idiote vous êtes.

Je grognai en silence, me concentrant sur mon sort. Puis, d'un coup, un éclair sortit et se dirigea vers le professeur. Il se protégea d'un bouclier et il entra dans une colère noire.

* Oh merde. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.*

\- Et une très grosse connerie. Murmura-t-il, fou de rage.

Je n'eus pas le temps de reculer qu'il me prit par le poignet droit et m'attira vers lui. Je tremblais de peur à l'idée qu'il me fasse du mal. Il serrait si fort que mon poignet était à deux doigts de craquer.

Il craqua.

Je hurlai de douleur mais il n'entendit pas. Il voyait juste mon visage en détresse mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je continuai de crier silencieusement. Il serra encore plus puis, il fit une étrange expression en regardant mon poignet. Celui-ci était devenu bleu-noir à cause du sang qui se répandait et sa circonférence avait doublée, voire triplée. Je murmurai des "Arrêtez, s'il vous plait. Lâchez-moi." tout en pleurant sous son sortilège de silence. Il me lâcha et je tombai à genoux. Je regardai mon poignet cassé.

\- On va à l'infirmerie. Lève-toi. M'ordonna-t-il.

Je me levai difficilement et je le suivis dans le couloir.

\- On allons emprunter un passage pour éviter que tous les élèves ne te voient dans cet état. Murmura-t-il en ouvrant un tableau.

Je passai devant et je marchai dans le tunnel, Snape tout près de moi. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à la sortie.

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'infirmerie et je me retournai vers mon professeur. Je lui montrai ma bouche qui bougeait sans émettre le moindre son.

\- Ah oui. Finite.

\- M-merci. Dis-je avant de me diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh nous regarda entrer en soupirant.

\- Je n'étais pas sérieuse en vous disant que vous avez un abonnement à vie ici, Miss. Qui a-t-il encore?

Je lui montrai le poignet, les larmes coulaient toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

\- Pom... Commença Snape.

\- Madame, j'ai... voulu m'entraîner à faire la roue. Mais, je me suis mal réceptionnée et voilà le.. Le résultat... snif. J'ai mal. Le coupai-je.

Elle prit mon poignet.

\- Aie...

\- Je vais soigner ça. Ce n'est pas grand-chose et vous pourrez très vite sortir comme si vous n'avez rien eu du tout. Allez vous asseoir sur le lit.

J'obéis à ses ordres. Je m'assis sur le lit et Snape s'assit sur une chaise. Il me fixa intensément. Je préférai regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux noirs vide d'émotions.

\- Voilà les potions. Donnez-moi votre poignet. Heureusement que ce n'est que cassé chez vous et non les os qui avaient disparus. Dit Pomfresh.

\- Des os disparus? Comment ça? Demandai-je en séchant mes larmes avec la manche de mon uniforme.

\- Vous ne saviez pas que Lockhart avait fait disparaître les os du bras de Potter au premier match de Quidditch?

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Je ne suis jamais le Quidditch. Répondis-je, naturellement.

\- Bon, buvez ceci.

Elle me donna une potion et je la bus sans discuter. Un antidouleur qui me fit un bien fou. Je ne sentais plus la moindre douleur et Pomfresh faisait un travail rapide et soigné sur mon poignet. Au bout de quelque minutes, elle me mit un bandage sur ma blessure.

\- Voilà. Ne bougez pas trop votre poignet pendant cette semaine et ça sera guéri. Vous pouvez partir.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh! Fit-je en sautant du lit pour me diriger vers la porte.

Snape se leva également et nous repartîmes vers le passage. J'ouvris le tableau et Snape me passa devant. Je m'engouffrai derrière lui et je refermai le passage. Nous marchâmes en silence un petit moment avant de foncer contre lui.

\- Pardon. Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez? Demandai-je.

Je sentis une main très gentiment se poser sur mon poignet emballé et une autre sur mon épaule gauche.

\- Pourquoi as-tu inventé ce mensonge? Me demanda-t-il.

Je restai silencieuse. Je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi j'avais raconté une telle bêtise. Pour me protéger? Pour le protéger? J'avais juste senti que je devais dire quelque chose et rien d'autre ne m'étais venue à l'esprit que cette histoire de roue.

\- Je suppose que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu parlais. Allez viens.

Je me blottis contre lui sans aucune raison. Je le sentis de tendre quelque peu.

\- Pardon. Je ne suis comportée comme la pire des connes. Je n'aurais jamais dû crier comme ça encore moins vous lancer un sort. Pardon, pardon, pardon. M'excusai-je.

La main sur mon épaule glissa vers le dos et me pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me tenir doucement le poignet bandé pour éviter de le casser à nouveau. Les minutes passèrent et je me sentais bien près de lui. J'imaginai regarder la vue en haut de la tour d'Astronomie dans ses bras, ses cheveux chatouillant mon crâne et sa cape virevoltant derrière nous comme pour nous cacher des autres. Je rougis mais il ne le vit pas dans l'obscurité.

\- On y va? Dit-il.

\- Hmm... Peut-être. Répondis-je, dans la lune.

Il me lâcha, sauf le poignet et m'entraîna à l'autre bout du tunnel. Il me lâcha définitivement juste avant de sortir dans le couloir et nous marchâmes vers son bureau pour enfin un peu travailler.

Le début du mois de novembre se passa de manière tendue. Je marchais souvent avec Grâce près du lac le matin et le soir pour discuter de tout et de rien et dans les couloirs, beaucoup de gens continuaient de parler d'Harry.

Je me promenai avec Susan, Justin, etc, dans le troisième étage. Ils étaient heureux que Cédric était choisi pour représenter l'école et surtout leur maison. Ils riaient de bon train, puis Harry se pointa seul en face de nous. Ils se turent instantanément, me dépassèrent et marquèrent un énorme détour autour de lui. Je m'approchai de lui.

\- Tu vas bien Harry? Lui demandai-je.

\- Enfin une qui ne m'évite pas. Merci Laï.

\- Je prends ça pour un "oui". Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Tu es l'un des champions, c'est comme ça.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de participer. Et je ne sais pas qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe.

\- Je te comprends et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas non plus qui est l'imbécile qui s'est cru malin de t'inscrire là-dedans.

Il rit quelque peu.

\- Voilà! C'est difficile de te faire rire Harry. Dis-je.

\- Merci d'essayer de me remonter le morale. Tu me crois?

Je soupirai.

\- Bien sûr que je te crois. Mais bon, j'étais sûre que ce tournoi ne pouvait se dérouler sans toi. On ne change les bonnes habitudes, hein. Ironisai-je un peu.

\- Tais-toi, Serdaigle.

\- Wouha, l'insulte! Ris-je.

La sonnerie retentit.

\- Oh merde, j'ai Sortilège. A plus tard Harry! Criai-je en partant en courant.

\- A plus tard, Laï! Entendis-je au loin.

Je courus rejoindre ma classe le plus vite possible mais j'arrivai en retard.

\- Miss Menoud, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard? Me demanda Flitwick.

\- Je discutai avec un ami et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Venez devant.

Je marchai et je me postai à côté de lui.

\- Nous allons voir le sortilège d'Attraction. Ce sort est difficile à maîtriser au début mais plus vous vous entraîner, mieux vous saurez l'utiliser. Le sortilège d'Attraction permet d'attirer l'objet que vous souhaitez dans votre main libre. Miss Menoud, sortez votre baguette.

Je sortis ma baguette. Il sortit la sienne et il me la pointa dessus.

\- Accio baguette! Dit-il.

Ma baguette trembla dans ma main, j'écartai légèrement mes doigts et mon bout de bois partit vers la main gauche du professeur.

\- Voilà. Commencez par de petits objets, ensuite vous pourrez en attirer de plus imposants, comme un bureau. Ce sort peut vous sauver la mise, si vous attirer le bon objet au bon moment. Pour le moment, essayer d'attirer votre encrier ou votre plume. Miss, vous allez essayer d'attirer la plume posée sur mon bureau.

Il me rendit ma baguette et je la pointai sur la plume.

\- Accio plume. Dis-je.

La plume s'envola vers moi et je l'attrapai.

\- Bravo Miss! Du premier coup! Essayez avec le livre sur l'étagère à côté de la fenêtre. Me proposa le petit professeur, fier de moi.

Je regardai l'objet. Il était tout seul, debout dans l'étagère, à deux mètres de moi. Je réitérai le mouvement.

\- Accio livre.

L'objet s'envola à grande vitesse et m'arriva dans les mains. Je le reposai à nouveau avec le sort de lévitation.

\- Bravo, bravo! C'est un exploit qu'un élève arrive ce sort dès le premier essai! S'écria Flitwick en sautillant sur place. Vous apprenez vite! Attirez ce chaudron qui se trouve tout au fond de la pièce.

*J'ai déjà appris ce sort à mes heures perdues, professeur.*

Je cherchai l'objet du regard mais je ne le vis pas.

\- Professeur, je ne le vois pas.

\- Pas besoin. Il est dans cette pièce. Essayez de simplement pointer votre baguette vers le fond et prononcer l'incantation. Si votre sort est assez puissant, vous verrez le chaudron venir à vous.

je suivis son conseil et pointai simplement ma baguette vers le fond.

\- Accio chaudron.

J'entendis un bruit de vaisselle et un chaudron neuf vola vers moi à toute vitesse. Si vite qu'il me fonça dans la tête. Un "Boum" se fit entendre et l'objet volant identifié tomba dans mes mains.

\- Aie! Qui est le... Commençai-je.

\- Vous allez bien, Miss? Demanda Flitwick.

\- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas. J'aurai un bleu sur le front, le professeur Snape va se foutre de moi et c'est tout. Répondis-je en me massant le front.

Plusieurs rires retentirent dans la pièce. Je vis surtout Terry, les larmes aux yeux, à deux doigts de se rouler par terre avec Michael. Padma, Lisa et Mandy pouffèrent alors que Morag était par terre, entrain de se calmer.

\- J'aime ma maison. Elle me soutient dans toutes les situations, même les plus ridicules. Citai-je comme une diplomate.

Je regardai le chaudron à la recherche d'un nom. Je trouvai un papier sur un pied.

\- M. Bletchey. S. Six. N'y a que lui pour oublier un chaudron dans la salle de Sortilège. Commentai-je.

La sonnerie retentit.

\- Allez-y, c'est la pause! Nous dit Flitwick.

\- Bonne journée professeur! Nous répondîmes en cœur en sortant.

Le couloir était vide mais des paroles, des rires et des pas résonnaient comme un brouhaha. Je regardai le chaudron que j'avais toujours en main.

\- Bon, on va aller le chercher. Me dis-je.

\- Je pense qu'il doit courir comme un dingue pour le retrouver. Laisse-le venir au lieu de commencer à courir dans tous les sens. Conseilla Terry.

\- T'as raison mais je n'ai pas envie de me trimbaler ça toute la journée. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire. D'ailleurs, on a des devoirs pour demain?

\- C'est quel jour demain? Demanda Lisa.

\- Le treize. Répondit Mandy.

\- Je ne crois pas. Sauf peut-être en Astronomie qu'on a juste après. Continua Michael.

J'entendis quelqu'un courir dans notre direction. Je me retournai alors que les autres continuèrent de marcher devant eux. Un Serpentard courrait comme un fou furieux vers la salle de Sortilèges. Il toqua à la porte.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, Miles? Demandai-je dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit ma main porter un chaudron. Il s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu as retrouvé mon chaudron?! Oh merci beaucoup!

Il prit son chaudron, le posa à terre et me prit dans ses bras. Je fus trop surprise pour prononcer le moindre mot ni même esquissé le moindre mouvement pour l'éviter ou le repousser.

\- Tu me sauves la vie! Merci mon ange! Murmura-t-il sur la bosse de mon front.

Je restai silencieuse, trop étonnée d'entendre de telles paroles à mon égard. je sentis un bisou sur ma bosse. Un bisou tout léger et, aurais-je dit, tendre. Les secondes passèrent et il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un centimètre. Il serrait fort, si fort que j'avais un peu de mal à respirer.

\- Hé! Arrête, tu l'étouffes. Dit Terry dans mon dos.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi? M'attaquer avec ta magie? Tu ne me fais pas peur, minus. Rétorqua Miles sans pour autant me lâcher.

\- Tu vois pas qu'elle a le visage rouge? Tu ne la laisse pas respirer. Lâche-la un peu, espèce de naze.

* J'adore les anglais. Même quand ils s'insultent, c'est poliment. Avec mes amis, on s'insultent autrement même pour rire.*

\- Tu viens de me traiter de quoi? Demanda Miles en se redressant.

Il desserra son emprise mais me garda tout de même dans ses bras. Je ne voyais que son cou et je respirai à grands coups.

\- De naze. Répéta Terry, fier.

\- Terry, arrête. Tout cela ne va rien n'apporter de bon. Intervins-je même si j'étais dos à mon ami.

\- Je veux juste qu'il te lâche! Arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas. C'est-à-dire, une femme mature et responsable qui donne des leçons de vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues, toi? S'énerva Miles.

\- T'es qu'une gamine qui a besoin que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Une immature avec tes rubans dans les cheveux et tes robes de toutes les couleurs! Et une irresponsable parce que tu ne peux rien faire sans te casser quelque chose! Continua Terry, en colère.

\- Terry! Arrête mec! Intervins Anthony.

\- Ouais mec, arrête de gaspiller ta salive. Continua Michael.

\- Je ne vais plus la gaspiller pour rien. Expelliarmus!

\- Protego! Hurla Miles qui avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche. T'es con ou bien? Tu aurais pu la blesser!

\- C'est toi qui a commencé en la prenant aussi fort! S'exclama Michael.

Un petit silence gênant se fit. Michael avait toujours le chic de dire des phrases à sens très ambiguë.

\- Arrêtez de vous battre pour la gamine que je suis. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Murmurai-je.

Miles me regarda, surpris.

\- Tu es encore toute innocente. Il n'est juste pas content de voir de la concurrence.

* Innocente? Moi? Tu devrais m'entendre des fois.*

\- Mmh. Répondis-je, blasée.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici? Demanda Flitwick qui sortait de sa salle de classe.

\- Professeur, Bletchley ne veut pas lâcher! Accusa Terry en nous pointant du doigt.

\- Miles, tu veux bien me lâcher, s'il te plait? Demandai-je en me tapotant la tête contre lui.

Il s'écarta de moi aussitôt, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Vous voyez M. Boot. Il suffisait juste de demander. En revanche, je retire quinze points à Serpentard et Serdaigle pour avoir osé vous battre. Dit le professeur, très sérieux.

\- Merci Terry. Murmura Padma, amère.

\- Miss Menoud, vous avez aussi votre part de responsabilité dans ce "conflit". Continua Flitwick en me regardant.

\- Quoi?! C'est la meilleure, celle-là! Je voulais juste lui rendre son chaudron, je n'y peux rien si ils se bagarrent pour des broutilles! S'exclamai-je, choquée.

Je pris mon sac et je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai juste avant.

\- Ok. Si c'est comme ça, je n'aiderai plus jamais quelqu'un pour quoique ce soit. Dis-je avant de monter vers les étages supérieures.

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre, fâchée contre Flitwick et les autres. Les filles n'avaient rien fait pour adoucir l'échange et les garçons n'avaient pas vraiment fait mieux. De plus, je leur avais demandé d'arrêter et on me remerciait en me traitant de gamine immature et irresponsable! Une colère grondait au fond de mon coeur. Une colère qui voulait sortir, hurler au monde qu'elle existait. Je soufflai plusieurs fois.

* On ira faire de la musique, je pourrais la laisser libre cours de s'exprimer.*

La pause se termina et je me retrouvai juste devant la salle d'Astronomie. La porte était ouverte et il n'y avait personne de Serdaigle ou de Serpentard. J'entrai, saluai Sinistra et je m'assis au deuxième rang. Les élèves se pressèrent à l'intérieur et ce fut Millicent qui m'assis à côté de moi.

\- Alors Laï? Demanda-t-elle, avec un grand sourire plaquée sur son visage.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Raconte!

\- Mais raconter quoi?

\- Ben, ce qui s'est passé à la pause avec Bletchley! C'est comment être dans ses bras? Il sent bon? Débita Millicent, les mains jointes.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout! Râlai-je.

\- On m'a dit le contraire! On m'a dit que Boot et lui se seraient battus en duel pour toi. C'est si romantique!

Je la regardai, blasée.

\- On t'a raconté des conneries. Il ne s'est rien passé de semblable.

\- Tu n'oses pas avouer! C'est que tu les apprécies bien si tu les protèges! Conclut-elle, fière de sa déduction.

Je soupirai et Sinistra commença enfin son cours.

 _21 novembre_

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et j'avais bien l'intention de rester glander à l'école. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors et je n'avais aucune envie de tomber malade à cause de ça. Je descendis les escaliers vers la salle commune, des journaux jonchaient le sol. L'article de Skeeter sur Harry, paru il y a quelques jours faisait toujours le tour de l'école. Tout le monde s'amusaient de cette chose remplie de conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres, en particulier les Serpentard. En fait, dès que leur cible, en autre Harry, était touchée par quelque chose comme un journal ou une nouvelle, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de railler dessus pendant des mois. Serpentard quoi. L'article parlait également d'Hermione d'une façon... détournée, à mon sens. Une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante, d'origine moldue et meilleures élèves de l'école, me semblait trop parfait. Tout lisse pour faire en sorte que ce n'était pas "raciste" sur le fait qu'elle avait des parents moldus. Mais bon, le monde des sorciers était aussi friands des potins que les moldues sur leurs stars Hollywoodiennes.

\- Tu viens Laï? Demanda Padma en descendant les marches, habillée.

\- Non, merci. J'ai du travail. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

\- Tu bosses beaucoup trop. Un jour, on va te voir morte dans les couloirs avec des livres de deux tonnes dans les bras. Rétorqua Lisa en souriant.

Je ris. Elle avait presque raison, sauf que je ne transportais pas deux tonnes de livres mais deux tonnes de fioles, d'ingrédients et chaudrons sales. Les autres filles descendirent enfin dans la salle commune.

\- Bon, on va y aller! A ce soir! Fit Padma en sortant par la porte.

\- Amusez-vous bien!

\- La prochaine fois, tu viens avec nous! Et aucune excuse ne sera tolérée! M'avertis Morag en me pointant du doigt.

\- Oui, oui. Répondis-je, les mais dans le dos.

Elles sortirent enfin et je me retrouvai seule dans la salle. Un peu de silence me fit du bien, tellement de bien et je tournoyai sur moi-même. Je marchai sur les journaux sans faire attention, puis, un faux pas m'entraîna les fesses à rencontrer le sol.

\- Aie. Je vais brûler ces trucs de malheur.

Je me relevai, agitai ma baguette pour faire voler les feuilles dans les aires et je les guidai vers le coeur noir de la cheminée.

\- Incendio.

Un petit jet de flammes jaillirent et les papiers commencèrent à brûler.

\- Une bonne chance de faite! Dis-je à voix haute, en me frottant les mains en souriant.

J'avais un peu l'air d'une folle, à sourire comme ça devant un feu vif mais j'étais seule, alors personne ne pouvait me voir dans cet état. Je me mis à repenser à la carte cachée dans ma chambre, à Londres. Tous les portraits entourant les pays et chacun épinglé à un endroit précis. Dommage que l'Europe avait autant changé depuis, j'aurais peut-être pu trouver les villes et villages nommés dans des livres de géographie. Ma pensée dériva vers le portrait vide de visage. Je n'avais toujours aucun indice sur lui, à part ses initiales et ça m'énervai fortement. Tout semblait avoir disparu en fumée, son nom, ses actions, son physique... Tout. Tout avait été fait pour l'oublier. Tout le monde devait oublier, même sa propre famille. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Une présence fantomatique.

\- Bonjour Viktor. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps? Commençai-je.

Il ne me répondis pas.

\- J'imagine que ça va bien, pour un mort. Continuai-je en regardant les flammes danser.

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et il semblait poser une main sur mon épaule droite. Je me tournai pour le regarder. Ses cheveux bleu foncé, impeccablement bien coiffés et ses yeux mélancoliques, posés sur moi. Sa tenue de juge lui seyait parfaitement.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'aider? Demandai-je, connaissant la réponse.

Il fit un non de la tête. je soupirai.

\- Ce n'est pas en refusant que je vais m'arrêter là. On m'a caché beaucoup de choses et il est temps que je les découvre. La réaction que j'avais l'an passé envers Millicent lors de la "vengeance" était inédite, ne pouvait pas venir de moi-même. Il y a une face cachée, une face sombre que je ne connaissais pas. Je veux savoir d'où j'ai eu cette personnalité emprunte à la folie. Dis-je, déterminée.

Il m'écoutait avec le plus grand sérieux comme si il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il leva sa main et fit un dessin. Un triangle avec un cercle au centre, transpercée par un trait vertical.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un signe de cet homme ou femme mystère? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Attends. Dis-je en allant chercher un parchemin pour recopier ce signe.

Je montai en quatrième vitesse et je redescendis aussi rapidement avec une plume et du papier. Je dessinai sur le papier, la marque et lui montrait. Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- C'est... Super. Enfin quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être faire un peu avancer les choses. Merci Viktor.

Il sourit pour la première fois et il disparut. Je me retrouvai à nouveau seule dans la salle commune avec ce dessin dans les mains. Ce truc me rappelai quelque chose. Peut-être l'avais-je déjà vu. Dans le château? A la maison en Suisse? Je montai m'habiller et je sortis dans les couloirs, le dessin dans ma poche et mon violon dans les mains.

Je marchai tout en jouant, un sentiment de bonheur m'envahis et je souris tout le temps. Beaucoup de tableaux dansèrent ou chantèrent à mon passage. J'arrivai vers les escaliers mouvants et je fus accueillie par des tableaux en délire. Je pouffai de rire, tant que j'étais étonnée d'entendre mon prénom résonner. Les marches bougèrent et formèrent un chemin vers le centre. Je les empruntai en jouant frénétiquement, sous les chants des sorciers et sorcières immortalisés dans ces peintures. Lorsque je posai les pieds sur la plateforme finale, je tentai une danse simple et les armures suivirent le mouvement. Beaucoup de sorciers leur hurlèrent d'arrêter de danser parce qu'ils entendaient pas la musique et il s'exécutèrent. Je me retrouvai à danser seule, les codes du violon chauffées au milieu d'une sorte de foule de fans. Je jetai un oeil en contrebas et je vis plusieurs professeurs m'observant. Flitwick et Dumbledore souriaient, McGonagall, Snape et Maugrey firent une sorte de moue.

Je vis plus loin, un garçon arriver par les cachots. Je reconnus Miles. Il stoppa et me regarda avec intensité et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un autre garçon se posta à côté de lui et me regarda aussi. C'était Anatoli qui souriait aussi avant de fixer quelque peu Miles. Il remua ses lèvres, Miles le regarda avec colère avant de lui rétorquer une parole, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à mon ami. Ils se mirent à se battre à mains nues. Je n'entendis pas leurs paroles à cause de la musique mais les professeurs les remarquèrent et tentèrent de les séparer. Je stoppai et les seules paroles que j'entendis d'Anatoli étaient:

\- Elle est à moi, pas touche! Hurla-t-il dans un anglais approximatif.

* A lui? Il se fout de moi? Que je hais les gens qui prennent d'autres personnes comme des objets leur appartenant.* Pensai-je avec une colère qui montait.

Je descendis les dernières marches et je m'approchai d'eux en silence. Maugrey me remarqua.

\- Vous en brisez des coeurs, ma chère. Me glissa-t-il.

\- On dirait bien, mais... Commençai-je.

* Mais je crois que quelqu'un d'autre a pris mon coeur.* Terminai-je en pensée.

Maugrey n'insista pas et les garçons s'arrêtèrent en me voyant.

\- Laï... Commença Anatoli, les yeux brillants.

\- Epargne ta salive. Sache juste que je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais ton objet. Je ne t'appartiens pas et je n'appartiens à personne, ok? Débitai-je en suisse-allemand.

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement, le visage affichant une expression craintive. Je tournai les talons et je me dirigeai vers le parc où j'étais sûre d'avoir la paix.

* Ils commencent à devenir envahissants, leurs hormones peut-être? On dirait une course contre la montre. Le premier qui réussira à avoir mon coeur a gagné ou un truc du genre. Terry, Miles et Anatoli. Ils sont gentils et tout mais aucun d'eux ne m'intéresse sur le plan amour. Je ne ressens pas un truc pour eux, pas un sentiment de bonheur, de sécurité, d'envie de rester pour l'éternité près d'eux. Je ne connais ces sentiments qu'avec... Snape.*

Je m'étonnai moi-même de mon raisonnement. Je secouai la tête.

* Non, je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un enseignant, en plus de Snape. Snape quoi! La terreur des élèves, la chauve-souris fana de potions en tous genres, tout ce que tu veux! Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible! Et pourtant...*

Je m'assis dans l'herbe et je me remémorai les moments passées avec lui, quand je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras pour la première fois, juste après l'incident. Puis à l'infirmerie, après mon évanouissement et mon imagination dans les bras de mon ami. Je n'avais que lui en tête. Je me sentais sereine près de lui même si il était souvent froid avec moi au début, puis il semblait avoir un peu ouvert son cœur à moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombrai dans un petit sommeil.

* * *

 _Voilà! Une petite review pour elle please? ^^_


	42. Ch 41: Première tâche

_Hello!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, quel plaisir de lire vos avis ^^_

 _Me voilà enfin avec le nouveau chapitre mais j'ai un travail à écrire et ce n'est pas facile du tout..._

 _Bref, je vous laisse_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 41: La première tâche_

 _24 novembre_

L'école était comme sous haute tension. La première tâche allait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi. Je me demandai à quel genre de spectacle on allait avoir droit. Un combat contre une créature? De l'exploration? Que de possibilités! L'heure d'Histoire semblait aller encore plus lentement que d'habitude. Personne, mais vraiment personne n'écoutait quoique ce soit ou ne prenait des notes, même pas moi. Je discutai avec Michael sur la tâche.

\- Tu crois qu'on va avoir droit à quoi? Demandai-je, impatiente.

\- J'en sais rien mais j'espère un combat contre une bête féroce! Répondit-il.

\- Oh ouais! Combat contre un dragon! Tellement classe! Le feu, le danger de trouver la mort et une créature aussi belle, fascinante que dangereuse! Ajoutai-je, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu ne vas pas un peu loin? Le directeur ne va jamais être d'accord à ce que des dragons se battent contre des élèves. Répliqua Michael.

\- On peut toujours rêver, pas vrai?

Il soupira avant de hocher la tête.

\- Tu soutiens Harry? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr! Comme je soutiens tous les champions! Du moins, je ne souhaite pas la mort de Krum et Fleur. Répondis-je avec un regard conspirateur.

La sonnerie retentit et nous sortîmes vers nos cours optionnels. Je marchai pour sortir, rejoindre mon cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Je croisai Harry dans les escaliers.

\- Harry, on te soutient! Bonne chance! Dis-je en faisant le "V" de la victoire avec mes doigts.

\- Merci Laï.

\- Tu va en faire qu'une bouchée de la première tâche!

\- Tu me mets un peu beaucoup de pression... Répliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Il faut toujours un peu de pression, ça aide à rester concentré sur sa cible et à ne pas commencer à faire n'importe quoi comme si tu étais détendu! Et je suis sûre que tu as déjà un plan de prévu avec Hermione!

Il semblait encore plus mal à l'aise. Je pris conscience du chemin que j'avais encore à faire avant d'atteindre la cabane à Hagrid.

\- Je dois y aller, bye Harry! Dis-je en commençant à courir.

Je me retournai rapidement vers lui tout en courant.

\- Concentré sur sa cible! Criai-je avant de regarder à nouveau devant moi.

J'arrivai juste à temps devant la cabane du demi-géant. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà présents et pouffèrent en me voyant arriver en courant comme une dératée. Je me stoppai devant le professeur et je repris gentiment mon souffle.

\- Juste à temps, Laï. Vous pouvez continuer à vous occuper de vos scroutts à pétards. Annonça Hagrid en montrant du doigt, des trucs absolument dégueulasses.

Je me mis avec Hannah et nous nous occupâmes de notre bestiole. J'essayai de lui donner à manger tandis que mon amie tenta de lui passer une laisse pour le promener. L'animal lui cracha des flammes et mon animal semblait manger tranquillement, tout content.

\- On dirait que j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir eu le plus gentil des scroutts à pétards. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me regarda un petit moment avant de se diriger vers la laisse.

\- On peut aller se promener, si tu veux. Dis-je en lui mettant la laisse.

\- Comment tu fais Laï? Demanda Hannah, toujours entrain d'essayer de mettre la laisse à son scroutt.

\- J'ai un bon feeling avec les animaux, apparemment. Répondis-je avant de commencer à marcher.

Il tirait sur la laisse de toutes ses forces et j'avais énormément de mal à le retenir. Il attaquait les autres scroutts.

\- Ils sont intenables, ces trucs! Dit Susan qui tentait aussi de retenir sa bestiole hors de la bagarre.

\- Tu l'as dit, Susan. Reviens ici, fichu scroutt! Criai-je.

Celui-ci ne n'écouta pas du tout et tira si soudainement et je me retrouvai à glisser, face contre terre derrière ma créature.

\- On peut stupéfixer ces machins, professeuuuuuuuur?! Hurlai-je de désarroi dans le sillage du scroutt.

\- Mais non Laï. Laisse-le s'amuser! Répondit-il, tout sourire.

\- Moi, je ne m'amuse pas! Aidez-moi au moins à l'arrêter! Suppliai-je.

\- Tu trouveras un moyen de le stopper. Réfléchis. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Putain de scroutt de merde! Tu vas t'arrêter oui?! Lui hurlai-je.

Il stoppa, je me relevai.

\- Merci... Commençai-je avant de le voir se retourner et commencer à me charger.

Je lâchai la laisse, courus comme une dingue et je grimpai à l'arbre le plus proche pour me protéger.

\- Tu as réussi, Laï! Dit Hagrid.

\- Ouais mais je ne peux plus descendre maintenant! Hurlai-je. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait!

\- En réalité, on ne devrait pas t'aider. Puisque tu as dit, il y a quelques semaines que tu n'aiderai plus personne. Expliqua Hannah avec un sourire faux-cul.

\- Mais non! Vous n'allez pas sortir ça alors que.. Merde! Répondis-je avec colère.

Je regardai autour de moi. Le toit de la cabane était assez proche pour faire office de plateau de réception si je sautais.

\- Professeur, est-ce que le toit de votre maison est assez solide en cas de bombardement d'objets lourds? Comme une personne de quatorze ans, par exemple? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, elle tient sans problème. Mais pourquoi...

Je marchai avec beaucoup de prudence sur les branches. Lorsque je trouvai au bord de la branche la plus proche du toit, je respirai un coup et je sautai. La chute ne dura quelques instants et je me réceptionnai assez maladroitement sur le toit. Par chance, je ne tombai pas.

Laï! Arrête de faire la casse-cou et descends! Hurla Hagrid.

\- Bah, c'était la seule issue pour descendre de l'arbre.

Je m'approchai du bord du toit et j'estimai la hauteur à sauter. A peu près quatre mètres me séparait de la terre ferme. Beaucoup trop haut pour sauter sans risquer de me casser une jambe. Hagrid s'approcha de moi et me tendit ses bras.

\- Saute, je vais te rattraper! Ordonna-t-il.

Je pris une inspiration et je sautai. Il me rattrapa facilement et me posa au sol.

\- Merci Hagrid! Bon, où est ma bestiole? Dis-je en observant les scroutts se bagarrer entre eux.

J'en vis un tout seul avec une laisse autour de lui. Je m'approchai doucement, je pris l'extrémité du bout de cuir et je le tirai vers moi de toutes mes forces. Comme j'étais une crevette niveau force, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce vers moi.

\- Petit scroutt, pardon de t'avoir insulté mais il fallait faire quelque chose pour que tu t'arrêtes de courir dans tous les sens. Dis-je.

Il se tourna et vint à mes pieds.

\- Gentille créature. Murmurai-je de soulagement.

\- Le cours est terminé! Merci de votre participation et à cet après-midi pour la première tâche du tournoi! Annonça Hagrid avec enthousiasme.

Tout le monde se barra à grande vitesse comme si leur vie en dépendait tandis que je restai aider Hagrid à rassembler les bestioles.

\- Vous savez en quoi consiste la première tâche Hagrid? Demandai-je.

\- Peut-être. Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

\- Vous semblez tellement heureux d'y assister. Y a-t-il une quelconque créature dans l'arène?

\- Oh oui, et pas une petite créature! Des dragons! J'ai toujours rêvé en posséder un pour un peu plus longtemps que quelques mois... Dit-il avant de se plaquer la main devant la bouche pour se taire.

\- D-des dragons? Mais c'est génial! Mes amis vont être verts de jalousie quand je vais leur raconter ça!

\- Chut! C'est une surprise pour les champions et pour les autres élèves! Murmura Hagrid tout bas.

Je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui indiquer mon silence à ce sujet et je partis vers la Grande Salle en lui faisant un signe de l'autre main.

J'arrivai enfin à ma table bondée, je m'assis et je pris une cuisse de poulet ainsi que des frites. Pour une fois qu'il y avait ce genre de choses près de ma place, j'en profitai.

\- J'ai trop hâte d'assister à la première tâche! Je sens que ça va être spectaculaire! Dit Padma, toute excitée.

\- Je me demande comment va se débrouiller Potter. Va-t-il mourir ou survivre? Se demanda Michael.

\- Il a survécu à la bestiole de Serpentard, il y a deux ans! Et à Voldemort! Tu ne veux quand même pas me dire qu'il va crever dans une simple épreuve!? S'indigna Lisa.

\- En tout cas, ça va être épique! De quoi en faire une musique! Terminai-je.

\- Tu nous la fera écouter? Demanda Mandy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr! Si cette tâche me donne l'imagination de mettre les notes aux bons endroits. Répondis-je en mettant deux frites dans ma bouche.

L'heure de rejoindre le lieu de la tâche arriva et je m'y dirigeai avec ma bande. Un enclos immense, entouré de tribunes, nous attendait.

\- Wahou! Je sens qu'une grosse créature attend qu'on la regarde s'amuser avec les champions! S'exclama Morag en sautillant.

*Et encore, tu ne sais pas quelle créature, Morag!*

\- Dépêchons-nous ou on ne va plus avoir de places assises! Dit Terry qui commençait à courir.

\- Allons-y. Soupira Padma avant de courir à son tour.

Tout le monde courût et je me retrouvai seule à marcher. Toujours pareil, dès qu'un garçon se mettait à courir, tout le monde se mettait aussi à courir. Ils ne savaient pas profiter de la vue, du vent qui soufflait et...

Je m'arrêtai pour observer des feuilles jaunies virevolter dans les airs comme des danseuses.

Et de voir la danse de la nature, voilà pourquoi je n'aimais jamais les voir courir dans tous les sens. Je repris ma marche vers l'arène en souriant bêtement.

\- Laïcifitra! Bouge tes grosses fesses! On t'attend depuis trente ans là! Cria Mandy en faisant un signe de main.

Je m'approchai d'eux.

\- T'as pas mieux comme insulte que ça? Je sais que j'ai un cul et puis? Je n'y peux rien. Dis-je comme si je parlais des cours.

Les garçons rougissaient à vu d'œil, en particulier Terry, pendant que les filles et moi-même, parlions de mes airbags arrières. On parlait surtout du fait qu'ils rendaient toutes les chaises du monde confortables pour moi.

\- Hum, les filles? On est là, si jamais. Intervint Kevin, tout rouge.

\- Ah oui, on vous avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant. Répliqua Mandy.

\- C'est super de parler de fesses mais on peut y aller? La tâche ne va pas tarder à commencer. Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, la tâche! S'exclama Terry avant de courir dans les tribunes comme une fusée.

Nous le suivîmes et nous nous assîmes juste derrière les élèves de Beauxbâtons.

\- Salut Grâce! Dis-je à la fille juste devant moi en lui tapotant l'épaule gauche.

Elle se retourna et me sourit.

\- Coucou Laï! Tu viens encourager Fleur?

\- Bien sûr! Mentis-je.

\- Super! J'espère qu'elle va faire une bonne prestation! Parce que si elle rate, on va être la risée de toute l'école. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va réussir facilement. La rassurai-je.

En réalité, j'aurais aimée voir Fleur se faire ridiculiser devant tous les élèves. Elle me gonflait à se croire au-dessus des autres en insultant notre école, mais je préférai me taire.

\- Oh Laï. Je ne t'avais pas vu venir! Dit Anatoli qui se trouvait juste à côté de Grâce.

\- Salut An'. Répondis-je.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais bien que déteste ce surnom. Râla-t-il.

\- Je sais mais c'est plus court. Répliquai-je, souriante.

\- Pff. Bref, je suis sûr que Krum va réussir l'épreuve, les doigts dans le nez. S'exclama-t-il avec un air assuré.

\- Fleur va terminer l'épreuve bien mieux que Krum. Dit Grâce avec arrogance.

\- Ta "Fleur" va mordre la poussière face au meilleur attrapeur du monde. Railla Anatoli.

Ils commencèrent une bagarre de regards noirs sans prononcer le moindre mot. Je soupirai en regardant un élève s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Salut Laï! Dit Drago qui venait de s'asseoir.

\- Hey Dray, ça va?

\- Super! J'ai hâte de voir Potter se faire ratatiner! T'as vu le badge? Demanda-t-il en me montrant un badge épinglé sur sa poitrine auquel les mots "A bas Potter" étaient écrits.

\- J'en ai vu et on m'en a proposé. Mais j'ai refusé. Après tout, deux Champions pour le prix d'un pour Poudlard, autant en profiter.

\- Mais, c'est Saint Potter! S'indigna Drago.

\- Même. Je soutiens les deux. Répliquai-je.

\- Bienvenue dans l'enclos où se déroulera la première tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers! Annonça Verpey avec enthousiasme. Aujourd'hui, nos champions vont devoir s'emparer d'un oeuf d'or le plus vite possible! Cet oeuf, que vous voyez à au centre de l'enclos, est entouré d'autres oeufs normaux. Mais ces oeufs ne seront pas laissés comme ça sans surveillance! Accueillez la première créature qui défendra ses oeufs!

Des sorciers ouvrirent une porte et un dragon entra dans l'arène en sortant une gerbe de flammes bleues de sa gueule. Une énorme ovation retentit de notre part.

\- Un dragon! Un putain de dragon! C'est incroyable! Hurlai-je à plein poumon avant de prendre Drago par les épaules et de le secouer comme un pommier. Tu te rends compte Drago? Un dragon!

\- C-calme-toi, Laï! Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça! Répétai-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

\- Laï, calme-toi. Il a raison. Intervint Anatoli.

Je lâchai Drago.

\- Pardon Drago. Je me suis un peu emportée. Mais punaise, je sens un rythme se construire dans ma tête. L'arrivée de la bestiole qui va garder ses oeufs et le champion qui va tout faire pour prendre le doré! Ce sera la musique la plus épique que je n'aurai jamais jouée! Dis-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Et maintenant, accueillez le premier champion face au Suédois à museau court, Cédric Diggory!

Nous hurlâmes des encouragements à rendre le monde entier sourd. Cédric sortit de la tente, vert, la baguette dans la main, prêt à se battre.

Cédric regarda son adversaire, puis l'oeuf, puis la foule et à nouveau le dragon. Celui-ci grogna en le fixant de ses yeux argent. Sa peau bleu-argent brillait au soleil et il crachait des flammes.

\- J'adore la couleur de ses flammes! Ce bleu éclatant est magnifique! Commentai-je.

\- Je me demande pourquoi il a des flammes de cette couleur. Se demanda Grâce.

\- En science moldue, la flamme bleue a une température bien plus élevée que la flamme rouge. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'un dragon crachant des flammes bleues ait une chaleur interne plus élevée qu'un dragon crachant des flammes rouges. Répondis-je.

\- Tais-toi et regarde. Ordonna Drago qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Oh hé! On a bien le droit de se poser quelques questions! Tiens, Cédric tente un truc. Dis-je en me concentrant sur le champion.

Il s'était déplacé et se mit près d'un rocher qu'il métamorphosa en labrador. Le sortilège était bien réalisé. Tellement bien réalisé que j'avais un peu de peine à croire que quelques secondes auparavant, c'était un simple caillou. Le chien aboya pour attirer l'attention du dragon. Les deux bestioles se toisèrent, puis le dragon s'approcha du chien pour l'attaquer. Nous hurlâmes d'étonnement et nous vîmes Cédric courir prendre l'oeuf aux pattes du dragon du Nord. Un cri de joie retentit mais le dragon vit à son tour Cédric et cracha une gerbe de flammes qui lui brûla une partie du visage et de l'épaule. Mais il avait réussi et tout le monde se leva en l'acclamant de toutes ses forces.

Des sorciers stupéfixèrent la Suédois à museau court et les juges, Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Verpey et Croupton donnèrent leurs notes.

 _Maxime: 7 points_

 _Croupton: 8 points_

 _Dumbledore: 8 points_

 _Verpey: 9 points_

 _Karkaroff: 4 points_

J'étais estomaquée de voir Karkaroff donner aussi peu de points pour une prestation aussi cool. Ouais, c'était le seul mot pour qualifier le combat de Cédric. Le dragon sortit et un autre entra fou de rage sur le terrain. Un Vert Gallois énergique et prêt à se battre.

\- Accueillons Fleur Delacour! Cria Verpey.

Elle entra sur le terrain avec un air résignée.

\- Pff, elle se croit mieux pour ne pas être un minimum excitée de voir un dragon ou quoi? Gonflée. Commentai-je, amère.

\- Tu veux prendre sa place peut-être? Railla Drago.

\- Ouais. Au moins, je montrerai un peu plus d'engagement que ça. Répondis-je.

Il me regarda avec surprise. Il pensait sûrement que j'allais sagement répondre que je préférai rester ici à la regarder tirer la gueule.

Elle semblait analyser la situation. L'oeuf aux pattes du Vert Gallois, celui-ci la fixant sans ciller, prêt à l'attaquer si Fleur faisait un pas vers ses protégées et l'environnement. Fleur s'approcha de la bestiole et lui lança un sort. Le dragon perdit peu à peu son allure offensive, son regard se fit plus doux avant qu'elle ne ferma les yeux. On entendit un ronflement distinct. Le Vert Gallois dormait profondément.

Fleur marcha vers les oeufs et prit le doré. Tandis qu'elle portait son trésor dans ses mains, le dragon souffla fortement et une gerbe de flammes sortit de ses narines et mit le feu à la robe de Fleur. Celle-ci se débattait en hurlant avant de lancer un Aguamanti sur le feu pour l'éteindre. Je riais aux larmes en la voyant ainsi se faire ridiculiser par le dragon. Même si elle avait réussi et que la bestiole dormait, ça n'empêcha pas de voir la championne se faire cramer sa pauvre robe.

Les juges délibérèrent.

 _Maxime: 10 points_

 _Croupton: 8 points_

 _Dumbledore: 7 points_

 _Karkaroff: 3 points_

 _Verpey: 7 points_

\- Bon, Cédric est en tête avec trente-six points, tandis que Fleur en a trente-cinq. Dit Grâce en comptant avec ses doigts.

Les sorciers sortirent le Vert Gallois et un autre dragon, rouge comme le feu entra. Je ne connaissais pas cette race.

\- C'est un Boutefeu Chinois. Informa celui qui se trouvait derrière moi que je reconnus comme étant Miles.

Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise. "Mes" trois prétendants se trouvaient près de moi. Anatoli en bas à gauche, Miles juste au-dessus de moi et Terry juste à ma droite. Heureusement que Drago et Grâce étaient là juste par hasard. Grâce étant une fille et ayant un petit-ami et Drago parce que je savais qu'il préférait les filles de sa maison.

Bref, Krum n'y allait pas de main morte. Il attaqua directement le dragon avec un sort qui rendit la créature aveugle d'un oeil. La bête hurla de douleur. J'eus mal pour elle. Ne sachant pas où poser ses pattes, elle marcha sur ses oeufs et en détruisit la moitié. Krum courût vers ses pattes, les esquiva et s'empara de l'oeuf d'or.

\- Ohh! Le dragon a détruit des oeufs! Quel dommage! Le but était de les garder intacts. Dit Verpey dans son sorte de haut-parleur.

Les professeurs votèrent.

 _Maxime: 7 points_

 _Croupton: 8 points_

 _Dumbledore: 7 points_

 _Verpey: 8 points_

 _Karkaroff: 10 points_

\- Dix points pour cet Attrapeur qui ne s'est même pas servi d'un balai?! Quelle arnaque! M'écriai-je d'indignation.

\- Arrête Laï. T'énerver pour ça, franchement. Tenta Terry.

\- Mais, ce gars a mis des mauvaises notes à tout le monde sauf à Krum! C'est de la triche! Continuai-je, toujours indignée.

\- Oublie, vraiment. Krum est le préféré du directeur. Dit Anatoli, dépité.

\- Pff... Soufflai-je alors que le Boutefeu sortit de l'enclos pour laisser place à un autre dragon.

Le quatrième et dernier dragon était recouverts de pointes et semblait encore plus en colère que les autres. Sa peau bronze et ses yeux jaunes ne m'inspiraient pas vraiment confiance même si il restait très beau à regarder.

\- Potter se ramasse un Magyar à Pointes. Il a décidément aucune chance, ce mec. Souffla Miles.

\- Je te ne le fais pas dire, Miles. Répliquai-je, blasée.

\- Accueillez le dernier Champion! Harry Potter! Annonça Verpey.

Potter entra sur le terrain, tremblant. Je criai avec les Serdaigle, des encouragements, tandis que Serpentard huèrent. Je regardai le champion lever sa baguette et lancer un sortilège d'Attraction. Il attendit quelques instants, alors que le dragon le regardait avec méfiance, prête à attaquer en cas de geste suspect. Un balai fendit l'air et fonça sur Harry qui le prit et il s'envola. Sa technique de vol m'impressionna et je me mis à regretter le fait que je loupais toujours les matchs de Quidditch. Harry tenta une diversion en plongeant en piquée puis il s'envola plus haut avant de former des cercles au-dessus de la tête du dragon. On hurla d'étonnement, puis de joie de voir un tel spectacle. Harry réitéra sa diversion mais une gerbe de flammes faillit le désarçonner et ce fut la queue de la créature qui lui blessa l'épaule. Je poussai un cri de peur tandis qu'il remonta plus haut pour réfléchir. Le champion se mit à tournoyer autour du dragon, la forçant à le suivre des yeux, à la faire croire qu'il était une menace potentielle pour ses oeufs. Elle tortilla son cou comme un serpent, fixait Harry de ses yeux jaunes, puis elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, déploya ses ailes noires et poussa un hurlement aigu. Elle faisait peur mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver majestueuse et imposante.

* Vas-y Harry. C'est le moment.* Pensai-je.

Harry plongea à nouveau, passa sous les pattes du dragon, s'empara de l'oeuf et remonta en chandelle. Nous poussâmes un cri de bonheur, de victoire, de joie, tous ensemble. On aurait dit une seule est même personne qui célébrait la fête du feu. Des sorciers calmèrent le dragon et le fit sortir de l'enclos sous nos applaudissements frénétiques. Quelques professeurs s'avancèrent vers Harry avant qu'il ne fila vers l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. On applaudissait dans nos mains en hurlant "Potter!" "Potter!" de toutes nos forces. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons firent pareils mais en criant "Fleur!" et ceux de Durmstrang hurlaient "Krum!" à tout va.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry ressortit et les professeurs lui donna leurs notes.

 _Maxime: 8 points_

 _Croupton: 9 points_

 _Dumbledore: 9 points_

 _Verpey: 10 points_

 _Karkaroff: 4 points_

\- Hé, mais il est à égalité avec Krum! Ils ont chacun obtenu quarante points! M'écriai-je, joyeuse.

\- C'est vrai! Super! S'enthousiasma Terry.

La première tâche était terminée et nous dûmes malheureusement rentrer dans nos salles respectives. Une joie tellement intense s'était emparée de moi et cette épreuve m'avait inspirée biens de mélodies. Une musique entraînante pour Cédric, une plus calme et douce pour Fleur, une violente pour Krum et une virevoltante pour Harry. Je pris mon violon, des feuilles de partitions vierges et je me mis au travail, sous les regards courroucées de mes camarades de dortoir qui voulaient dormir tranquillement.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review please? ^^_


	43. Ch 42: Bal de Noël

_HEEEEEEELLLLOOOOOO ~_

 _Je suis vraiment désolée du retard pour ce chapitre! *s'incline 100 fois pour s'excuser*_

 _Mais je préférais prendre plus de temps pour faire un chapitre qui me plait qu'un truc tout pourri fait à la va-vite à cause des examens etc._

 _Comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, je fais de ce chapitre mon cadeau pour vous ***Pas la grosse tête, cte gamine -_-***_

 _ ***19 baffes plus tard***_

 _Je vous laisse lire pendant que je vais me soigner..._

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 42: Le bal de Noël_

 _17 décembre_

\- J'aimerai vous annoncer un évènement important, le bal de Noël aura lieu le 25 décembre, le soir. Dit Flitwick alors que nous essayâmes de repousser un coussin à l'aide d'un sort.

\- Mais oui, le bal! Il faut qu'on aille chercher nos robes! S'exclama Padma, toute excitée.

\- Calmez-vous Miss Patil. Vous pourrez aller chercher vos affaires durant le week-end mais j'aimerai également vous dire que je vous attendrai dans cette salle le 22 décembre pour une séance de danse.

\- De danse? S'interrogea Terry.

\- Et si on danse comme des pieds, on peut ne pas venir? Demanda Michael, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, Monsieur Corner. Je sais parfaitement que vous voulez passer cette journée à dormir et ce n'est pas le but. Tous les Serdaigle de la quatrième à la septième année sont obligés de venir. Pour que vous ne nous fassiez pas honte devant nos collègues Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

\- Si vous saviez, Durmstrang a les pires danseurs d'Europe. Suffit de regarder Anatoli pour s'en rendre compte. Dis-je.

\- Vous êtes très affectueuse envers votre ami, Miss Menoud.

\- C'est une tradition de se charrier entre nous, européens du continent, professeur. C'est une preuve qu'on s'aime bien, même en s'insultant. Expliquai-je en souriant.

\- Si vous le dites. La cloche va bientôt sonner. N'oubliez pas de venir ici le 22 à dix heures. Répéta Flitwick.

La sonnerie retentit et nous sortîmes pour nous diriger vers la salle d'Astronomie. Etonnamment, les Serpentard étaient déjà installés et je m'assis, malgré moi, à côté de Parkinson qui était seule. Nous nous jetâmes un regard lourd avant d'écouter Sinistra nous expliquer les effets des planètes sur notre magie, suivant leurs positions dans le ciel. C'était long et très chiant. Je ne trouvais pas ces affirmations très scientifiques à mon avis mais je préférai me taire et prendre des notes à l'arrache avec mon stylo.

\- C'est quoi, ce que t'as dans la main? Chuchota Parkinson.

\- Un stylo. Murmurai-je à mon tour.

\- Un quoi?

\- Un stylo. Une invention moldue. C'est une sorte de plume mais tu n'as pas besoin de recharger toutes les trente secondes comme avec les plumes habituelles. Expliquai-je.

\- ... Pour une invention moldue, c'est pas trop mal.

\- Miss Menoud. Appela Sinistra.

\- ... O-oui, professeur. Répondis-je.

\- Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire à l'instant, s'il vous plait?

\- Euh... Je n'ai pas écouté, pardon.

Elle renifla avec un air dédaigneux alors que les Serpentard se marrèrent comme des idiots.

\- Je vous pris de suivre mon cours au lieu de parler avec votre camarade sur des sujets futiles. Alors, pour que Miss Menoud écoute, je disais...

Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux tout en écrivant son blabla.

\- Bien fait, tarée. Ricana Parkinson.

\- Ta gueule, connasse. Répliquai-je, sifflante.

\- Ouh, j'ai peur. Elle va me faire du mal, que quelqu'un la calme, comme Bletchley par exemple.

\- Taisez-vous, vous deux. Râla une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes sur Blaise qui tirait la tête avec Drago.

\- On t'a pas causé, Blaise. Répliqua Parkinson et moi-même en coeur.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant de nous concentrer sur le cours et sur notre parchemin jusqu'à la sonnerie de la pause manger. Je me fis engueuler une énième fois par Sinistra, puis je partis manger du riz dans la Grande Salle.

\- Tu fais de moins en moins attention en cours, Laï. Tu devrais faire gaffe. Dit Padma.

\- Rhoo, je trouve juste l'Astronomie trop chiant. Tout ce qu'elle raconte, je ne trouve rien de scientifique et ça me saoule d'entendre des spéculations. Répliquai-je.

\- Mais c'est réel. Nos pouvoirs sont un peu influencés par les astres. Ajouta Terry, sérieux.

\- Mais, les astres ne font pas tout. Il y a aussi d'autres facteurs comme la détermination, le talent et autres. Contredis-je.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir sur le fait que tes notes pourraient chuter si tu n'es pas assez attentive en cours et voilà que la conversation part dans le caleçon de Merlin... Soupira Padma.

\- Je sais Padma. C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi mais concentre-toi plutôt sur tes notes que des miennes. Essayai-je de la rassurer.

Elle me regarda avec lassitude.

\- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux et puis, c'est mon problème si je ne suis pas les cours attentivement. Aoutai-je, gênée. Je suis une flemmarde née, je fais le minimum et c'est tout.

\- Pour une flemmarde, tu as eu les meilleures notes l'an passé. Dit Michael.

\- C'est le talent, mon vieux! Nan, je déconne. J'ai un peu bossé mais vraiment pas grand-chose.

\- Bon, on a cours. Soupira Anthony.

Nous poussâmes un soupir commun avant de nous lever pour rejoindre nos classes. Je marchai vers la cabane à Hagrid pour m'occuper de cette saleté de bestiole. Pour une fois, je fus la première arrivée et Hagrid me sourit.

\- Pour une fois que tu es en avance! Me dit-il.

\- Ouais, apparemment. Murmurai-je.

\- Tu as déjà un cavalier?

\- Un-un cavalier?

\- Bah oui, pour le bal. Tu ne comptais pas y aller seule, si?

\- Ah! Je n'avais pas compris. Non, je n'ai pas de cavalier. En même temps, qui voudrait une fille comme moi? Ricanai-je de moi-même.

\- Ben, il y a ton ami de Durmstrang, Boot, Finch-Fletchley, Bletchley, les jumeaux Weasley...

\- Okay, okay! J'ai compris! L'arrêtai-je avec mes paumes tendues vers lui. Je suis très prisée, on dirait. Pas besoin de me dire plus de noms. Je verrais qui osera me demander en face à face. Et comment vous savez ces noms d'abord?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les autres élèves arrivèrent et le cours commença.

\- Bien, vous allez essayer de faire hiberner vos scroutts à pétards. Annonça Hagrid.

\- Ils hibernent? Demanda Susan, septique.

\- Peut-être, vous allez le découvrir. Répondit le professeur avec un sourire peu innocent.

\- Si ils hibernaient, on n'aurait pas à découvrir si ils hibernent réellement, donc de s'en occuper. Raisonnai-je.

Hagrid devint tout rouge tandis que mes propos firent le tour des pensées avant de revenir sous forme de "Mais oui, c'est vrai." ou " Elle a raison, Laï.".

\- Donc, on va devoir les promener alors qu'ils font près de deux mètres de long et qui ont tendance à s'entre tuer pour un oui ou pour un non. Continuai-je sans flancher.

Hagrid me regarda, abasourdi.

\- Tu viens de ruiner mon cours, Laï. Dit-il tristement.

\- Vous pourriez nous parler d'autres créatures. Il en existe plein dans la Forêt Interdite. Proposai-je.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais non. Vous allez prendre vos scroutts et vous en occuper.

Nous soupirâmes en coeur avant de voir nos petites bestioles adorées.

Le soir vint et je rattrapai mon retard sur le cours d'Astronomie avant d'aller manger un morceau.

Bien entendu, rien n'attira mon attention. Pas même le riz. Je voulais des pâtes. Des bonnes pâtes italiennes. Ou même une pizza. Je repoussai mon assiette vide d'une main lasse.

\- D'abord tu n'écoutes pas en cours, et maintenant, tu ne manges plus. Tu es sûre que ça va? Demanda Morag.

\- Si si, ça va bien. Répondis-je faiblement.

\- Mouais, elle se demande avec qui aller au bal, hein? Ricana Mandy d'un air conspirateur.

\- Genre que j'ai que ça à faire, me demander si un garçon aura le courage de venir au bal avec une tarée comme moi.

\- Bah, ouais. Comme toutes les filles quoi! Argumenta Lisa.

Je soupirai en regardant Terry fixer son plat avec insistance.

\- Ce n'est pas en fixant ta viande, qu'elle va se manger plus vite. Dis-je, la tête posée sur la table.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi avec un faux sourire.

\- Je sais. Je réfléchis seulement. Répondit-il.

Nous passâmes la soirée à observer les étoiles et à reporter leurs positions sur un parchemin étonnamment quadrillé dans le froid hivernal au sommet de la Tour. Je me remémorai le petit moment passé avec Anatoli, en octobre. Je me secouai la tête avant de reprendre le travail.

 _19 décembre_

Le samedi auquel je ne pouvais louper la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Mes amies m'avaient forcée à me réveiller avec les poules et à m'habiller pour aller chercher des habits pour le bal de Noël.

* Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.* Pensai-je, un peu dépressive.

\- On va trouver la robe idéale pour ce bal! Pas vrai, les filles? Demanda Padma avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

\- Oui! Les garçons n'ont qu'à bien se tenir lorsqu'ils vont nous voir débarquer! S'exclama Lisa, joyeuse.

\- Bah, faut déjà trouver la robe. Dis-je, peu enthousiaste.

\- Laï! Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie! Tu viens avec nous chercher quelque chose de décent à te mettre! Dit Padma, déterminée à vouloir m'emmener loin de mon lit et de mes livres.

Nous sortîmes enfin de notre dortoir, les vestes d'hiver, les écharpes bleu et bronze et une bourse remplie de Gallions, de Noises et de Mornilles. Nous marchâmes vers le village, nos pas firent craquer la couche de neige sur le sol et des flocons volèrent autour de nous. D'autres élèves marchèrent avec nous, seuls ou en troupeau, fatigués ou heureux de pouvoir sortir un moment. Les bâtiments du village firent enfin leur apparition. Leurs façades de toutes les couleurs et les enseignes des boutiques originales me rendirent le sourire.

\- On va chez Gaichiffon. C'est le meilleur magasin pour les vêtements. Dit Padma en me tirant par le bras.

Nous entrâmes dans une maison remplie d'habits de toutes sortes, des pantalons, des pulls, des robes, des chaussettes aux drôles de formes, des écharpes multicolores et autres. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, étonnamment et Padma se mit à la recherche de sa robe idéale. Pour ma part, je regardai vaguement les étoffes disposées par-ci, par-là et quelque chose attira mon oeil vers le fond de la salle. Une longe robe, turquoise avec un ruban de même couleur, formant un nœud derrière.

* Cette robe... C'est la même que je portais dans mon rêve!*

Je m'approchai, je la touchai du bout des doigts, perdue dans ma contemplation.

\- Vous avez l'oeil, Miss! Cette robe serait magnifique sur vous! Dit une vendeuse dans mon dos.

Je sautai au plafond avec un cri.

\- Pardon! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur! Permettez-moi de vous faire essayer cette robe! Proposa la vendeuse avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle prit sa baguette, souleva le vêtement et me montra du doigt, une cabine d'essayage.

\- Vous enlevez vos vêtements sauf les sous-vêtements et je passerai la robe sur vous. Dit-elle.

J'entrai dans la cabine et enlevai mes habits jusqu'à me retrouver en culotte devant le miroir. La vendeuse entra et passa la robe sur moi. Elle était bien sûr, trop grande pour moi. Elle réajusta les mesures pour la taille, la longueur, etc. Lorsque ce fut fini, elle poussa un "wow" dans mon dos.

La robe m'allait à merveille, le décolleté n'était pas trop profond et le vêtement ne touchait juste pas le sol de la boutique.

\- Vous être extraordinaire! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un porter cette robe aussi bien, vous pouvez me croire! On dirait que la forme originelle a été créée spécialement pour vous. Débita le vendeuse, toujours étonnée de sa vision.

\- Laï? Tu es là? Demanda Lisa devant la cabine. Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

\- Allez lui montrer, elle ne va pas vous reconnaître. Conseilla la vendeuse avec un clin d'oeil.

Je sortis de la cabine et je vis Lisa, Padma, Mandy et Morag ouvrir leur bouche de surprise.

\- Vous en pensez quoi? Demandai-je avec gêne.

\- Tu-tu... Wow. Commença Lisa.

\- Comment dire... Continua Mandy.

\- Juste... Ajouta Morag.

\- Sublime dans cette robe! Termina Padma avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle est faite pour toi! Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes, au bal!

\- Bon, je vais la prendre. Dis-je à la vendeuse avec un sourire.

\- Et je vais même vous offrir les ballerines qui vont avec en cadeau, tellement que vous êtes la destinée de cette robe. Merlin l'a imaginé pour vous!

\- Oui, oui, je crois avoir compris. Dis-je.

\- Pardon, je m'emporte! Allez vous changer, je m'occupe de la quittance.

Je retournai en cabine, enlevai ma robe, remis mes vêtements et je sortis avec l'habit dans mes bras. Je passai à la caisse, la vendeuse mit les chaussures et la robe dans un sac et me demanda 15 Gallions. Je payai et je me dirigeai vers mes amies qui avaient déjà acheté tout ce qui leur fallait. Nous sortîmes dans la neige en riant. Nous croisâmes Hermione qui se dirigeai vers Gaichiffon, l'air pressée. Personne n'en tint vraiment compte et nous rentrâmes dans le château vers le milieu de l'après-midi.

 _22 décembre_

Le jour de la préparation à la danse du bal arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'Enchantement, vidée pour l'occasion. Seuls des chaises longeaient les murs.

\- Bonjour les Serdaigle! Les filles à gauche et les garçons à droite, s'il vous plait! Cria Flitwick depuis sa pile de livres au centre de la pièce.

Nous nous assîmes sur les chaises, attendant le silence.

\- Bien! Nous allons voir les pas de bases de la valse. C'est le minimum à savoir pour ne pas passer pour des rustres devant Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Commença Flitwick. J'ai besoin d'une volontaire pour faire quelques pas de danse avec moi. Juste pour faire la démonstration.

Nous tournâmes nos regards vers le sol, le plafond ou les murs mais aucune ne fixait vers les garçons.

\- Bon, on va prendre la cobaye habituelle, Miss Menoud. Venez ici. Appela Flitwick.

Je soupirai avant de me lever de ma chaise pour m'avancer vers le petit professeur.

\- Bien entendu, je ne bougerai pas de ma pile. Prenez juste ma main et suivez mes directives.

Il me tendit sa main, paume vers le haut, et comme bonne cobaye, je posai ma main sur la sienne.

\- Bien. Lorsque je vous tire vers moi, vous avancerez d'un pas, quand je vous pousse, vous reculerez d'un pas. Dans la valse, c'est l'homme qui commande et la femme doit suivre.

\- Et on fait quoi avec l'autre main? Demanda un élève de sixième année.

\- Vous devez la poser au milieu du dos de partenaire. Pour les filles, vous posez votre autre main sur l'épaule.

Il allia rapidement la théorie à pratique et me fit avancer, reculer, aller à gauche, puis à droite, en avant, droite, en arrière et un tour sur moi-même. Il demanda à Rusard, qui était à côté d'un gramophone, de mettre de la musique, puis il continua à me faire marcher dans tous les sens.

\- C'est parfait Miss! Les garçons, allez chercher une partenaire pour vous entraîner! S'exclama Flitwick, visiblement content.

Malheureusement, aucun garçon ne se leva tandis que toutes les filles étaient droites comme des "i", prêtes à danser. Flitwick me lâcha la main, déçu de voir aussi peu d'entrain des mecs, au même moment, on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez! Dit le professeur.

Snape entra en un coup de cape.

\- Je cherchais le gramophone. Tu l'utilises encore Filius? Demanda le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Oui. Mais ma leçon n'est pas encore terminée. Tu pourras venir lorsque nous aurons fini. Même si je crois qu'elle va se terminer bien plus vite si les hommes ne se décident pas à se lever juste pour s'entraîner. Fit Flitwick avec une mine dépitée.

\- De plus, je vois qu'il y a une fille de plus chez toi. Miss Menoud, vous resterez avec moi pour donner cours aux Serpentard.

\- Euh... Commençai-je.

\- Il y a un garçon de plus chez moi, ça réglera le problème des duos. Répondit-il.

Il sortit de la salle d'un même mouvement de cape et ferma la porte sans même me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je tournai la tête vers mes camarades et je trouvai des couples formés, prêts à danser.

\- Passez entre les duos et essayez de corriger un maximum. Dit Flitwick.

La musique démarra et je regardai les pieds, les mains et les visages. Personne de souriait.

\- Un sourire ne tue pas, vous savez. Dis-je à voix haute.

\- Comme si on a envie de sourire. Répliqua un garçon de cinquième année.

\- Quand tu te retrouveras devant ta cavalière, tu comptes lui tirer une gueule de trois kilomètres de long? Pas trop, non. Alors, je veux voir un sourire sur chaque visage! Ordonnai-je avec, moi-même, un sourire éclatant.

Je passai le reste de la leçon à jouer les enseignantes et j'adorai donner des ordres ou des conseils aux autres. Je me sentais un peu au-dessus d'eux. Jusqu'au moment où ils sortirent et les Serpentard entrèrent. Je m'assis sur ma chaise et Millicent vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Tu changes de maison? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- "Miss Menoud, vous resterez avec moi pour donner cours aux Serpentard." Dis-je en imitant Snape.

Elle se mit à rire avant de s'arrêter soudainement en voyant le dit professeur nous fusiller du regard. En particulier moi. Je lui adressai un sourire innocent. Une fois que tout le monde s'était installé, il commença à parler.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce bal et que vous dansez comme des manches à balai. Je suis juste obligé de vous donner un cours sur la valse afin que vous ne soyez pas la honte de l'école. Laissez ça aux Gryffondor.

Un rire général retentit.

\- J'ai besoin d'une volontaire féminine pour montrer. Fit Snape en balayant les filles du regard.

Millicent et moi faisions une bagarre de regards pour voir qui tenait le plus longtemps sans rire. Je perdis en pouffant, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

\- Je vois que Miss Menoud a envie de rire. Venez ici. Ordonna-t-il.

Je me levai, tenant de me calmer, m'approchai à bonne distance du professeur et il me stoppa.

\- D'abord, les partenaires doivent se saluer. Et pas avec un signe de la main, en s'inclinant. Les hommes doivent s'incliner comme ceci devant les femmes.

Il s'inclina, les bras le long du corps, à quarante-cinq degrés.

\- Miss, montrez comment doit s'incliner une femme.

Je pliai légèrement les jambes, baissai la tête, fit un geste, comme si je soulevai les pans d'une robe, avec mes mains et je me relevai. Il m'invita à m'approcher, je suivis et il me tendit sa main droite, paume en l'air. Je posai ma main gauche sur sa main tendue, il m'attira à lui, posant sa main libre sur mon dos et je posai mon autre main sur son épaule gauche. Je sentis mes joues prendre feu.

\- C'est la position de base, vous tenez votre partenaire par la main et vous la guidez dans la danser avec votre autre main dans son dos. Je ne veux la voir nulle part ailleurs qu'au dos! N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Warrington?

Un autre rire, plus prononcé retentit. Je ris avec.

\- Pour guider votre compagne, vous la tirez pour qu'elle vienne à vous, la poussez pour qu'elle recule, l'amenez à gauche pour qu'elle vous suive et pareil avec la droite. Mais vous la guidez gentiment, pas comme des trolls. Je ne veux pas voir ceci.

Il commença à me faire tourner avec force dans tous les sens, à gauche, à droite en avant et en arrière. Je ris, puis il stoppa.

\- Dommage, j'adore les montagnes russes. Dis-je en me calmant.

\- Lorsque vous avez fini votre danse, vous vous séparez gentiment, vous vous inclinez comme au début et vous partez. Continua-t-il sans relever mon commentaire inutile.

\- Vous pourriez nous faire une démonstration, s'il vous plait? Demanda Malefoy avec un sourire démoniaque.

* Tu crois ça. Mais heureusement qu'il va refu...*

\- Miss Menoud, mettez-vous là-bas. Ordonna Snape en m'indiquant l'autre bout de la salle.

Je fis des yeux ronds, les joues rouges avant de marcher machinalement vers l'endroit indiqué, puis je me tournai pour faire face au professeur. Les filles à ma gauche et les garçons à ma droite.

* Non, je vais faire une danse avec... Je te hais Drago. Du plus profond de mon coeur, je te hais.*

Rusard mit la musique et la danse commença. Nous marchâmes l'un vers l'autre, à un distance d'un mètre, nous nous inclinâmes en guise de salut, il me tendit sa main droite. J'hésitai entre continuer la démo ou partir en courant dans l'autre sens. Je pris finalement le premier choix et je posai ma main sur la sienne. Il m'attira comme tout à l'heure et il commença à me guider dans son sillage. Nous nous fixâmes du regard. Il était aussi imperturbable que d'habitude, il ne souriait pas. Moi, j'avais les joues à deux doigts de littéralement cramer tant qu'ils étaient rouges, je souriais comme une débile mentale et mon regard se noyait dans le sien. Je commençai à me voir me rapprocher de lui, lentement. Ses mouvements étaient doux, lents et me guidait à la perfection.

* Et moi qui pensais qu'il ne savait pas danser, me voilà joliment étonnée. Est-ce que ça ce dit ça? Bof, on s'en fout.*

Il me fit tourner sur moi-même une fois avant de poser à nouveau une main sur mon dos.

* Are, are... Cette main me gêne. Pas qu'il me fasse mal ou quoique ce soit, mais sa présence m'est... inconnue. Inconnue dans le sens que c'est doux, sans la moindre arrière-pensée, ça change.*

J'entendis la musique s'éteindre peu à peu pour faire place au silence. Il stoppa notre danse, me lâcha gentiment avant de reculer à un mètre de distance et nous nous saluâmes une dernière fois.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, mettez-vous par deux et plus vite que ça. Lança-t-il aux autres.

\- Je peux enfin faire une pause. Dis-je à mi-voix.

\- Non. Un garçon aura la chance de danser avec une tomate, il ne faudrait pas rater cette chance. Ironisa-t-il.

\- Haha... Haha... Super drôle. Meilleure blague de l'année, toutes mes félicitations. Ironisai-je à mon tour.

\- Laï, voudrais-tu danser avec moi? Demanda une voix familière dans mon dos.

\- Avec plaisir, Miles! Répondis-je en me retournant à la vitesse de la lumière vers lui.

Nous dansâmes ensemble durant le reste de l'heure, sous l'oeil ennuyé de Snape. Je souris à mon partenaire qui bougeait à peine.

\- Allons, lâche-toi un peu! Personne n'est mieux que toi. Lui dis-je.

\- Ouais, ben facile à dire pour toi. Répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

Je ris intérieurement.

\- Euh, Laï?

\- Oui?

\- Tu veux bien aller... au bal avec... euh... moi?

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant.

\- Avec joie!

Il sembla se détendre un peu et m'entraîna un peu plus dans la danse.

 _25 décembre_

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin et l'excitation des filles étaient à son comble. Padma et les autres s'étaient levées très tôt pour commencer leurs préparatifs alors que je dormais profondément jusqu'à midi. Mais pas plus tard.

\- Laï! Lève-toi! Cria Lisa.

\- Hmm? Il est quelle heure? Marmonnai-je.

\- Il est douze heure une! Le temps de se lever! Surtout aujourd'hui!

\- Midi une? Seulement? Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu...

On tira ma couverture, me secoua comme un pommier pour enfin me laisser tomber sur le sol. Je me relevai en baillant.

\- Va tout de suite te doucher et rejoins-nous dans la Grande Salle. Ordonna Padma avant de sortir du dortoir.

Je me grattai la tête, encore dans la brume des rêves, puis je pris ma couverture et je la posai sur mon lit. Je m'habillai et me fit un chignon vite fait, mal fait sur la tête, puis je sortis rejoindre les filles dans la Grande Salle.

Je me surpris à ne pas les voir à la table habituelle mais à celle de Poufsouffle. Elles me firent des signes de main, je m'approchai et je m'assis à côté d'Hannah.

\- C'est pas trop tôt! Tu te rends compte, être la seule élève entre la quatrième et la septième à dormir jusqu'à midi alors qu'un bal est organisé le soir même! Gronda Padma, les mains sur les hanches.

\- J'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil que je perds entre les jours de cours. Tu sais jusqu'à quelle heure on me retient dans les cachots? Minuit, voire une heure du matin! Alors que vous dormez profondément dans vos lits, je m'occupe de potions et autres trucs, tout ça pour apprendre. C'est pour ça que, pendant les vacances et le week-end, je dors très longtemps. Expliquai-je.

Aucune ne répliqua et j'eus un sourire en coin.

\- Mais, ça ne change pas le fait que tu dois absolument te doucher, c'est inacceptable que tu viennes ce soir avec des cheveux dans un tel état. Imagine la tête de ton cavalier, à supposer que tu en ais un. Râla Padma à nouveau.

\- Oui, oui. T'en fais pas. Et je vois d'ici, l'état de mon cavalier qui n'est franchement pas mieux que le mien. Ricanai-je en observant Miles, les cheveux en bataille, la tête d'endormi et son uniforme à moitié fait, tenter de manger son ragoût sans en mettre partout sur lui.

Les filles observèrent la direction de mon regard, cherchant mon cavalier, sans succès. Je voulus prendre un morceau de viande hachée mais un plat attira mon attention.

\- Des pâtes carbonara! Je peux en avoir, s'il vous plait? Demandai-je en tendant les bras vers eux.

Ce fut un garçon qui me passa le plat. Je le remerciai et je me servis une grande assiette que j'attaquai immédiatement.

\- Ces elfes sont formidables! J'irai les remercier le plus vite possible! S'écriai-je, joyeuse d'avoir enfin autre chose que des trucs anglais.

Nous mangeâmes en spéculant sur les autres élèves. C'était comme ça que j'appris que Cho allait avec Cédric, par exemple. Vers une heure et demi, les trois quart des élèves sortirent. Les filles en gloussant et les mecs, les mains dans les poches, en mode blasé de la vie. Nous sortîmes un peu plus tard.

C'était le silence le plus total dans la salle commune. Seuls quelques garçons jouaient aux cartes ou lisaient des livres. Je vis Terry au loin, plongé dans un épais bouquin. Je me rapprochai silencieusement et je lus le titre.

* _Comprendre les femmes._ On a vraiment ça comme bouquin dans notre bibliothèque...?*

J'hochai légèrement les épaules avant de rejoindre les filles dans le dortoir pour mettre mes affaires. Je pris ma robe, des rubans, ma trousse de toilette, mes chaussures, mes bas et je les mis sur mon lit.

\- T'as remarqué que t'avais un cadeau sur ton lit? Demanda Morag en pointant du doigt un paquet bleu.

\- Oui mais je l'ouvrirai après ma douche.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et je m'y enfermai. Je laissai l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps et mes cheveux. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. De ma famille au bal, en passant par Viktor et Snape, c'était un foutoir auquel je ne comprenais pas trop le déroulement. Mais je laissai aller tout en passant du produit de douche sur ma peau. Puis, je m'attaquai à mes cheveux. Ils étaient si longs que j'épuisai un tube de produit en deux semaines, si j'économisais. Un peu plus tard, j'arrêtai l'eau et je pris mes serviettes pour me sécher. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il y avait deux grands miroirs l'un face à l'autre mais je profitai pour regarder l'état de mon dos. Les traces avaient disparues depuis belles lurettes mais c'était devenu une habitude d'observer mon dos. Je sortis, enveloppée dans ma plus grande serviette et mes cheveux dans mon autre serviette, un petit peu plus petite. Padma et les autres étaient entrain de discuter sur leur lit.

\- Maintenant, tout le monde sent bon! S'exclama Mandy en me regardant arriver.

\- Haha, très drôle... Répliquai-je amère.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là! C'est ton cavalier qui va être content! C'est Snape ton cavalier non? Demanda Padma avec un grand sourire.

Je rougis instantanément. Comment pouvait-elle penser que j'avais eu le courage de lui demander de venir au bal avec moi?

\- T'es débile ou t'es conne? Demandai- je à mon tour.

\- Je penche pour débile. Répondit-elle.

\- Je penche pour conne, si tu veux mon avis. Répliquai-je. Non, ce n'est pas lui mon cavalier. Tu le voit danser avec quelqu'un au milieu de tout le monde?

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de pâlir.

\- Ce serait drôle au début mais après... On serait tous en colle pour le reste de notre scolarité. Raisonna Morag, aussi pâle.

\- Mouais... Terminai-je en me tournant vers l'armoire pour chercher des sous-vêtements.

Lorsque je trouvais en sous-vêtements, je m'assis sur mon lit. Sakura s'approcha et se frotta à moi. Je la caressai d'une main tandis que je pris mon cadeau de l'autre.

\- Tiens, ça vient de mes parents. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Marmonnai-je en déchirant le paquet cadeau.

Je sortis un livre de chants. Des chansons de tous pays, de toutes les langues étaient écrites à l'intérieur avec les partitions pour les musiciens. Je souris.

\- Super! Je vais pourvoir apprendre de nouveaux morceaux! J'ai hâte! S'écriai-je en sautillant sur mon lit.

Sakura partit se réfugier dans un autre lit en me jetant un regard noir. Padma voulut lire et je lui lançai mon cadeau à la tête. L'heure tourna et cinq heure arriva. Il était temps de nous préparer pour le bal.

Padma mit une robe turquoise, qui ressemblait plus à une tunique d'Afrique du nord, Lisa s'habilla d'une robe courte violet, Mandy et Morag portaient la même robe qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux à l'exception de la couleur. Mandy portait du vert foncé et Morag du rouge pétant. Je passai ma longue robe sur moi, non sans un peu d'aide de Padma. Elle réajusta mon noeud papillon au dos tandis que je lissai le devant.

\- Mandy. Tu veux quoi comme coiffure? Demandai-je.

\- Je pensais à un chignon mais je crois que...

\- Une queue de cheval sur le côté serait parfait! Proposai-je en prenant ses cheveux arrières pour les placer un peu plus à droite. On voit juste la vague de ta coiffure, ce sera parfait!

\- ... D'accord.

Je pris sa brosse et je m'attaquai à ses cheveux. Je lui laissai les cheveux avant encadrer son visage et je fis une haute queue de cheval vers la droite. En dix minutes, le résultat était là. Elle observa rapidement dans un petit miroir et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Laï! A ton tour! Tu veux quoi? Demanda Padma, déjà prête avec la brosse et les élastiques.

\- Juste une tresse avec mes cheveux arrières.

\- Tu veux qu'elle commence où, ta tresse? En haut de ton crâne?

\- Non, prends juste les mèches fais une simple tresse.

Elle ne répondit pas et commença son travail.

\- Laisse les cheveux avant en place. Lui indiquai-je.

\- D'accord!

Je sentis mes cheveux s'attacher dans mon dos, comme dans mon rêve, il y a quelques mois. Je l'entendis aussi râler sur le fait que les mèches étaient terriblement fines et donc, très chiantes à attacher convenablement. Après vingt minutes de bagarre, elle arriva enfin à placer son élastique turquoise au bout de la tresse. Mandy me tendit son miroir. Je le pris et je regardai le résultat.

*Comme dans mon rêve.*

\- C'est parfait! Merci Padma! S'écriai-je.

\- De rien! Lisa, tu me fais la même coiffure mais avec des mèches en or en plus? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ok, ok. J'arrive.

Je regardai Lisa se démener avec les demandes incessantes de Padma qui voulait une coiffure parfaite, comme chez le coiffeur. Il était près de sept heures lorsque nous finîmes enfin nos coiffures. Il ne manquait plus que le maquillage et les derniers détails. Je ne voulais pas mettre de maquillage, parce que je n'étais pas fan de l'aspect "tartine" mais on me força à porter un peu de mascara et du vernis à ongles. Il était maintenant huit heures moins le quart et nous mîmes nos bijoux. Des bracelets dorés sur Padma, un collier discret chez Lisa, un autre collier mais à ras le cou chez Mandy et Morag. Je pris le bracelet que Drago m'avais offert et je le mis au-dessus du coude. Il serra, la tête vers le bas et le corps étalé sur tout le bras.

\- Il est trop beau, ton bracelet! Tu l'as acheté où? Demanda Lisa, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- On me l'a offert. Malefoy me l'a offerte à mon anniversaire, l'an passé.

\- Sérieux? Il a vraiment bon goût. Il est magnifique, même si il a la forme d'un serpent. Ajouta Padma.

\- Merci! Bon, il est l'heure d'y aller! M'exclamai-je.

\- Ouais! Allons-y! Termina Morag en sortant la première.

Mandy la suivit, ensuite Lisa, Padma et moi qui fermait la marche. Il y avait quelques Serdaigle qui attendaient en jouant ou en discutant. Je m'arrêtai un instant. Padma le remarqua et s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu crois que je vais me faire remarquer, dans cette robe? Demandai-je, pas très à l'aise à l'idée de sentir des regards sur moi.

\- Peut-être mais c'est le but. Il faut que les mecs voient à quel point tu es belle. M'encouragea-t-elle.

Je lui souris et elle recommença à descendre. Je la suivis et je sentis quelques regards se poser sur moi. Notamment les garçons de notre année. Je m'approchai d'eux.

\- V-vous êtes très jolies. Souffla Kevin.

\- Merci! Répondit Padma.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller. Le bal ne va tarder à commencer. Commenta Lisa.

Nous sortîmes et descendîmes les escaliers tous ensemble. Lisa et Kevin se tenaient par le bras, ainsi que Morag et Terry. Je soulevai les pans de ma robe pour éviter de trébucher et de terminer ma course tout en bas, à moitié cassée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se montrer maladroite. Je m'arrêtai avant des dernières marches et j'observai le hall d'entrée. Il était rempli d'élèves qui attendaient, cherchaient leur partenaire. Un groupe de Serpentard sortirent des cachots. Drago, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que d'autres faisaient les fiers. Je remarquai Miles qui les accompagnait avec Warrington. Tout deux en grande discussion juste en bas des escaliers. Miles jetait un regard de temps à autre vers le haut, attendant ma venue. Je respirai un coup, lissai ma robe et j'apparus en haut des marches. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi, dont ceux de Miles et d'Anatoli. Je soulevai légèrement ma tenue et je descendis gentiment, souriante. Miles avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il semblait ébahi et avait l'air très con, pour ma part. Warrington se foutait royalement de sa gueule. J'arrivai à leur hauteur.

\- Coucou. Dis-je.

\- Salut Menoud. Excuse ton cavalier, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir une femme bien habillée. Se moqua Warrington.

Je ris alors que le nommé reprit conscience et commença à insulter son ami de tous les noms. Il me prit par la main tandis qu'une fille que je connaissais pas, s'approcha de Warrington. Miles et moi entrâmes avec la foule dans la Grande Salle décorée pour l'occasion.

\- Je dois te paraître ridicule, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Miles d'un coup, gêné.

Je l'interrogeai du regard avant de détailler son habit. Il portait une chemise blanche, un gilet noir par dessus la chemise, un veston et un pantalon noir également. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, jusqu'à ce que je regardai son cou. Il n'y avait pas de cravate ou de noeud papillon, mais un jabot blanc. C'était ça qui le mettait mal à l'aise?

\- Ridicule? Parce que tu portes un jabot alors que les autres ont un noeud papillon? Demandai-je à mon tour.

Il hocha la tête, n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je me mis face à lui, souriante.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un porter un jabot avec autant d'élégance! Tu es parfait avec et un noeud papillon n'aurait pas donné cet effet de prestance! Je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais je m'en fous, ça te va très bien! Répondis-je, le visage rayonnant.

Il me fit un petit sourire, me présenta son bras, je m'y accrochai et nous nous installâmes à une table avec des Serpentard, dont Drago et sa bande. Parkinson me fusilla du regard avant que les champions n'entrèrent en scène. Nous applaudîmes chacun d'entre eux alors que je reconnus Hermione dans les bras de Krum, Pavarti chez Harry, Cho avec un Cédric heureux et Roger qui dévorait Fleur du regard. Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Parkinson tiquer en voyant Mione et Drago bouche bée devant elle. Sa robe était sublime et sa coiffure impeccable.

\- C'est Granger dans les bras de Krum? Murmura Miles près de moi.

\- Oui. Elle est très belle! Répondis-je.

\- Il y a une fille plus belle qu'elle pour moi. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Les champions s'assirent avec les juges et une carte du menu apparût devant chacun d'entre nous, mais aucun serveur n'était visible. Dumbledore cria "Côtes de porc" et des côtes de porc firent leur apparition devant lui. Drago suivit son exemple en commandant à voix haute du goulasch. Parkinson prit la même chose, ainsi que les deux gorilles. Je parcouru le menu rapidement avant de remarquer que les elfes avaient pensé aux gens normaux. Je commandai du rösti alors que Miles prit la même chose que le directeur. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je jetai un oeil à la table des champions. Fleur semblait partie dans un monologue et tapa d'un coup sur la table. Roger fit pareil, ayant l'air agréer ses propos malgré son air débile.

\- Je te parie qu'il n'a pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle raconté. Dit Miles en regardant également la scène.

\- Sûrement. Il est trop absorbée par la _beauté_ de Fleur. Il a l'air d'un con parfait. Ajoutai-je.

\- Ce Davies. Tout pour une Française orgueilleuse.

\- Tellement. Terminai-je.

Le temps du repas se termina et Dumbledore nous demanda de nous lever. Nous le suivîmes et, d'un geste de la main, il retira les tables contre les murs et une estrade apparût avec des instruments. Un groupe de femmes aux longs cheveux et à la robe déchirée ça et là, monta sur scène, prit les instruments et commença à jouer sous des applaudissements frénétiques. Les lanternes s'étaient éteintes sauf la piste de danse auquel les champions avaient pris place pour inaugurer le bal. Ils commencèrent à danser sur un rythme lent. Quelques minutes passèrent et d'autres couples entrèrent sur la piste, dont Neville et Ginny. Miles me tira par la main vers les autre, m'attira contre lui et nous commençâmes à tournoyer au rythme de la musique.

Les chansons passèrent les unes après les autres, toutes de rythmes différents. Miles me faisait tourner dans tous les sens. Il semblait très impliqué sur la différence de rythme pour rester dans le coup. Lors de phases lentes, il allait lentement et lorsque c'était rapide on faisait presque du Charleston. Je m'amusai comme une folle alors que je vis Hermione marcher dans la foule, visiblement en colère. Je préférai la laisser, après tout, danser avec mon cavalier me faisait bien plus plaisir que de lui demander pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Miles me tira d'un coup vers lui et un vent fit voler mes cheveux. Hagrid et Maxime passèrent derrière nous, traçant un large passage.

\- T'as failli être sous leurs pieds, Laï. Dit Miles en me souriant.

\- Apparemment, oui. Merci pour le sauvetage! Répondis-je.

Nous recommençâmes à danser. Il me souleva plusieurs fois dans les airs, puis me posai pour reprendre notre valse. Plusieurs couples sortirent et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Certains d'entre eux semblaient nager dans le bonheur alors que d'autres montraient de la déception. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous sortîmes de la foule pour nous asseoir sur des chaises. J'arborai un rose vif sur mes joues à force d'avoir dansé.

\- Je vais nous chercher des boissons. Je reviens. Dit Miles en se levant.

\- D'accord.

Je regardai les personnes présentes. Les professeurs dansaient entre eux, plusieurs élèves tournaient dans tous les sens, Harry et Ron sortaient de la Grande Salle. Je ne vis étonnamment pas Karkaroff, ni Snape d'ailleurs. Je me demandai où il était encore passé alors que Miles revenait avec deux Bièraubeurres à la main. Il me tendit une que je pris avec plaisir. Je n'avais jamais essayé cette boisson et tout le monde à Serdaigle me hurlait que c'était une honte de ne pas en connaître le goût. Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et je bus. Le goût était sucré, comme du caramel, ce n'était pas mauvais mais je sentis que je ne devrais pas en abuser.

J'alternai boisson et danse jusqu'à minuit. Le groupe termina son show et nous applaudîmes leur prestation avec joie. Même si, la plupart d'entre eux, voulions voir le bal se prolonger jusqu'au matin. Je sortis de la Grande Salle avec Miles, derrière le troupeau de couples. J'étais accrochée à son bras, probablement un peu sous l'influence de la Bièraubeurre. J'en avais quand même bu peut-être une dizaine ou plus avec Miles.

\- Je n'en peux plus! Je sens que je vais dormir très longtemps demain matin... S'exclamai-je, les joues roses.

\- Moi aussi mais j'ai adoré ce bal avec toi. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai adoré cette soirée en ta compagnie. Lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il me prit dans ses bras, déposa un bisou aux commissures des lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, Laï. Murmura-t-il doucement avant de partir vers les cachots.

Je restai planté sur place, rouge comme une tomate. Quelqu'un passa en coup de vent derrière moi. Je vis vaguement du coin de l'oeil une robe bleue se déplacer dans les escaliers. Je repris conscience du lieu où je me trouvai, je tournai la tête pour voir Hermione monter les marches en vitesse. Je tentai de la rattraper mais ma robe m'en empêcha. Je l'appelai mais elle ne me répondit pas. Je me résignai à monter les escaliers tranquillement en soulevant ma robe pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dedans, ça ne serait pas crédible pour moi sinon. On aurait pu dire que j'étais bourrée.

\- Miss Menoud. Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et je vis Snape se tenir au bas des escaliers, les bras croisés.

\- Vous êtes de retour? Bienvenue! S'écriai-je.

\- Moui, vous m'avez l'air un peu ivre.

\- Pas du tout... Je n'ai rien bu! Juste de la Bièreaubeurre. Répliquai-je.

\- Et combien de verres?

\- J-je sais plus...

\- Beaucoup trop. Venez ici.

Je tentai de descendre ces marches si durement montées auparavant, sans me casser la gueule. J'arrivai en tremblant quelque peu. Il me retint.

\- Espèce d'alcoolique. Arrêtez de prendre cet air stupide. M'insulta-t-il.

Je ris de bon coeur.

\- Allons, décoincez-vous un peu le cul! On est Noël! Répliquai-je, les joues roses, contrôlant à peine mes paroles.

Je m'approchai de lui et je déposai un bisou sur sa joue droite. Il me repoussa, le visage renfermé. Je ris à nouveau avant de recommencer à monter les escaliers.

\- Bonne nuit professeur! Lui lançai-je.

Une montée et trois accidents de marches manquées plus tard, j'arrivai enfin dans mon dortoir, une horde de filles à moitié nues me tomba dessus à grands cris.

\- On t'a vu avec Bletchley toute la soirée! Raconte, c'était comment avec le seul mec à porter autre chose qu'un noeud papillon? Demanda Lisa, impatiente.

\- C'est un jabot qu'il portait, un peu de culture Lisa! Corrigea Mandy.

\- Il ne se grattait pas trop le cou avec ça? Continua Morag.

\- Mais vous avez oublié le plus important: Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé? Termina Padma, visiblement contente de penser aux aventures des autres.

\- D'ailleurs, t'as pas un peu trop bu? Demanda Mandy.

Je baillai un coup en riant.

\- Ben, c'était super! On a dansé et bu toute la soirée. Non, il ne grattait pas le cou, il était juste mal à l'aise au début en pensant que je me moquerais de lui avec son jabot. Je lui ai affirmé qu'il était le mieux habillé de tous, le plus élégant selon moi. Et non, il m'a juste fait un bisou sur le bouts des lèvres. Expliquai-je avec un clin d'oeil non voulu. J'ai a peine bu quelques verres de Bièraubeurre.

Padma poussa un soupir de tristesse tandis que Mandy secoua négligemment la tête.

\- J'étais sûre qu'il allait t'embrasser fougueusement, te déclarer sa flamme et tout! Tu viens de casser tous mes espoirs entre vous deux! Se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Hahahaha! Tant mieux que j'ai tout cassé! Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les filles. Répondis-je en enlevant ma robe, mon bijou, mes chaussures et je m'allongeai sur le lit, en sous-vêtements.

\- Bonne nuit. Entendis-je avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Voilà! Vos reviews seront un cadeau parfait pour moi comme pour Laï! ^_^_

 _Bye!_


	44. Ch 43: La seconde épreuve

_Coucou tout le monde ~_

 _Pardon pour ce retard, je vous envoie ce chapitre depuis le sud de la France où je tente d'écrire_

 _*S'incline*_

 _On avance gentiment et ça me motive malgré la vitesse de limace x)_

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est chouette de connaître vos avis!_

 _Merci aussi à une amie qui m'a fait la correction pour la première fois! (elle se reconnaîtra)_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 43: La seconde épreuve_

 _22 janvier 1995_

Une journée de cours absolument normal, si seulement je n'avais pas en tête les évènements de ces dernières semaines.

Tout d'abord, le lendemain du bal, je m'étais réveillée avec un mal de crâne infernal. J'avais tenté de me remémorer les évènements de la veille. Le bal, la danse, les boissons, le faux baiser de Miles et... le bisou sur la joue de Snape. Ce dernier souvenir m'avait fait l'effet de baffe monumentale. J'avais couvert mon visage avec mes mains pour cacher ma honte. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille? Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et je maudissais Miles et sa Bièreaubeurre. Je n'avais cependant pas raconté ce moment aux autres, surtout pas à Padma. Elle était bien gentille sauf qu'elle se mêlait trop des affaires des autres concernant les histoires de coeur, comme sa soeur et toutes les filles que je connaissais au passage. J'avais bien sûr continué mon apprentissage mais j'avais beaucoup de peine à le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir de honte. Au moins, il n'avait jamais fait allusion à ça depuis mais il se comportait un peu plus gentiment avec moi. Bon, quelques piques par-ci, par-là, mais un sourire naissait plus souvent sur son visage et même parfois, je sentais une petite caresse sur le haut de mon crâne.

Puis, il y avait eu la disparition de Hagrid. Je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que les Serpentard y étaient mêlés. Je préférais ne pas chercher et passer mes journées entre les études et les potions.

En rapport à Hagrid, un autre professeur nous avait fait cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je ne me rappelais plus du nom mais je me souvenais qu'elle nous avait montré des licornes. Puis, pour une raison obscure, notre demi-géant favori était de retour.

Ce jour du 22 janvier, Snape était d'une humeur... comment dire... exécrable? Non, infernal? Je n'arrivai pas à définir son humeur mais ce n'était rien de sympathique. Je préférai rester tranquille devant mon Véritasérum alors qu'il griffonnait de rouge, des copies de sixièmes années.

\- Cornichons... Même pas capable de retenir où trouver le bézoard... Comment ont-ils pu arriver jusqu'en sixième année... Ronchonna-t-il.

Je regardai ma mixture changer de couleur pour prendre celle demandée par la recette tout en écoutant le prof râler à l'infini. Je réfléchissais. Vu que j'avais loupé son anniversaire parce que je n'avais pas de cadeau à lui offrir, je me sentais un peu coupable. Je savais qu'il commençait à manquer de fioles ici et qu'il n'avait jamais le temps d'aller en acheter. Alors j'avais décidé, avec Terry, d'attendre la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les lui offrir. Ce n'était, certes, pas un grand cadeau mais je voulais me rendre utile et lui faire, ce serait-ce qu'un peu, plaisir. Je pensais à mon paquet caché dans mon sac mais je me doutai de l'effet du cadeau avec son humeur. Allait-il être content ou tout jeter par la fenêtre en hurlant d'aller me faire voir chez les Grecs? Je soupirai, résignée, avant de mettre le prochain ingrédient dans la potion.

\- Bletchley est vraiment ailleurs. Il te cite dans ses travaux. Dit Snape en soupirant à son tour.

\- Pardon? Me citer?

\- _La potion doit prendre une couleur turquoise, comme les yeux de votre assistante, Laïcifitra._ Cita-t-il _._

Je sentis le poids de la honte s'abattre sur ma tête.

\- Quel débile. Commentai-je avant de continuer ma potion.

Il vint regarder avant de repartir pour son bureau sans un mot, signe que la potion était bien faite, pour le moment. Je rangeai mes affaires, tout en me motivant à lui donner son cadeau. Je soufflai plusieurs fois, sortis le paquet de mon sac, le cachai dans mon dos et je m'approchai de lui. Je rougis involontairement.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il Laï? Demanda-t-il sèchement sans lever les yeux de sa copie plus rouge que noire.

\- J-je... Tenez.

Je lui tendis mon paquet, jouant les timides. Il daigna enfin à poser sa plume et à me regarder. Il observa le cadeau d'un oeil méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il.

\- Un cadeau. Pour vous. Répondis-je.

Il haussa un sourcil, prit le cadeau et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit des fioles alignées, en parfait état. Son sourcil se leva encore plus haut.

\- Je savais qu'il manquait des fioles pour vos potions et que vous n'avez jamais le temps pour aller en chercher. Alors, je suis allée en acheter. Expliquai-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Vous croyez que je vais vous pardonner comme ça? Questionna-t-il, sa colère montante.

Il me vouvoyait, ce n'était jamais bon signe, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi il s'énervait. Bon, j'étais un peu beaucoup en retard sur son anniversaire mais il y avait un geste, non? Je restai silencieuse.

\- Gardez le silence, insolente. Les mots ne vous sauveront pas de vos actes de tout façon. Continua-t-il en se levant.

Je devais avoir la tête d'une touriste en visite à Paris ou ailleurs parce que je comprenais mais rien du tout à ce qu'il me disait. Je ne voyais pas le sens de sa colère et de la froideur de ces mots.

\- M'enfin, de quoi... Tentai-je avant de me faire interrompre.

\- Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je veux parler! Et ne jetez la faute sur votre ami, il n'était pas là.

*Mon ami? Putain, il ne peut pas être plus explicit ou il va bientôt me parler en chinois? Je ne pige absolument rien. Il y avait bien Terry quand je suis allée chercher ces fioles mais je ne vois pas quelle faute je pourrais lui jeter. Même, il m'a aidé à trouver ces foutus fioles.*

Je demeurai à nouveau silencieuse, attendant une phrase dans un anglais compréhensible venant de lui.

\- Disparaissez de ma vue! M'ordonna-t-il, me hurlant pratiquement dessus.

Je restai interdite quelques secondes durant avant de prendre mon sac et de m'avancer vers la porte. Je l'ouvris, passai le seuil avant de m'arrêter, la main droite sur la porte.

\- Bon anniversaire en retard, professeur. Dis-je avant de fermer la porte du bureau.

Je marchai dans les couloirs, l'esprit ailleurs. De quoi voulait-il encore parler en me criant dessus comme ça? Je rassemblai le peu de souvenirs et je tentai de recoller le tout pour trouver la source de sa colère. Je n'avais pas détruit sa salle, ni foirer une potion... Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait avec un ami? Qui n'était pas là, en plus. J'entendis des voix venir vers moi, je me cachai derrière la tapisserie la plus proche. Par chance, un passage y était dissimulé. Je ne risquai pas de me faire griller. J'observai les passants. Des garçons bien plus grands que moi et je reconnus aisément la voix de Miles. Je sentis la fatigue arriver et je luttai contre en me secouant la tête. La phrase de Snape résonna tout à coup dans ma tête.

 _*" Et ne jetez la faute sur votre ami, il n'était pas là."_ Le soir du bal, Miles était parti vers les cachots et j'avais croisé Snape... Qu'on ne me dise pas qu'il parlait de _ça_ il y a quelques minutes?! Merde! Je n'y avais pas pensé une seule seconde! Comment ais-je pu ne pas y penser? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu sur ça, d'abord? Je ne comprends plus rien. On avait évité le sujet et tout ce passait bien... Puis, paf! Je voulais lui faire plaisir avec un cadeau et il m'engueule en pensant que je voulais me faire pardonner du bisou. Il croit sérieusement que je vais vouloir me faire pardonner de cette manière? Et puis, même si j'en ai un peu honte, ce n'était que la joue!*

Je regardai si la voie était libre et je sortis rejoindre les escaliers mouvants.

* Un bisou sur la joue... C'est un pas en avant! Un trop grand pas peut-être mais un pas quand même!* Pensai-je en rougissant de bonheur.

Je me mis à faire une petite danse de la joie en plein milieu des escaliers avant de remarquer que le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps et que je devais rentrer au plus vite.

* Peut-être que cet incident a cassé quelque chose entre nous? Je dois absolument réparer! Mais comment? Je verrais demain, si j'ai le temps.* Continuai-je de penser tout en montant les marches.

En arrivant devant la porte de la tour, je vis une ombre se profiler derrière moi. Je me retournai le plus vite possible. C'était Snape, dans toute sa splendeur, qui avait un sourire narquois sur son visage.

\- J'ai failli attendre, Laï. Dit-il.

\- Euh... J'ai eu quelques détours à faire. Expliquai-je, vainement.

\- Hum... Mais oui. Je te crois.

Il me prit d'un coup dans ses bras sans que je pus répliquer et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'empêchant de crier. Je ne comprenais définitivement rien de rien. Il était en colère, i peine une heure ou deux et le voilà, collé contre moi, à m'embrasser. J'étais tendue comme une corde à un arc.

* J'en ai marre de ne rien comprendre dans cette école. Trop bizarres, ces Anglais.*

Mais la magie de ce baiser fit effet et je me détendis. Je lui répondis timidement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté rien que pour nous. Une douce chaleur s'empara de moi et je ne résistai plus à poser mes mains sur lui. Puis, nos lèvres se séparèrent trop vite à mon goût.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Laï. Me murmura-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux. C'était quoi cette énigme encore?

\- Ferme-les et ouvre-les à nouveau. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je fermai les yeux.

Je les ouvris à nouveau. Il faisait sombre et j'entendis une respiration lente et régulière juste à côté de moi. La couverture sur moi était douce or ce n'était pas la mienne du dortoir. Une petite pression sur ma hanche me dérangeait un peu.

* Un rêve?... Pff... Bon,où est-ce que je suis encore? J'ai peur de savoir la réponse en regardant qui dort à côté de moi...*

Je montai la tête le plus doucement possible, j'appréhendais ma future découverte. Mes yeux, qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, virent des mèches de cheveux noirs, des yeux fermés, un nez fort et des lèvres fines.

*S-Snape?!*

L'horreur s'empara de mon esprit. Je suivis la ligne de son corps pour voir jusqu'où allait son bras. La petite pression sur ma hanche n'était rien d'autre que son bras posé et sa main collée contre le bas de mon dos. Je revins à son visage.

*Il a l'air en paix. Est-ce que j'ose m'approcher encore un peu? Je suis déjà très proche et je vais le réveiller si je bouge. Non, on va rester ici.*

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, un sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres.

*Bonne nuit, professeur.*

 _23 janvier_

Snape commença à bouger et émis quelques grognements avant d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qui me réveilla. J'ouvris à mon tour les yeux et je vis ses yeux noir m'observer.

\- Bonjour, professeur.

\- Tu sais qu'on va avoir des problèmes si on nous trouve dans cette position? Demanda-t-il d'un air neutre.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial, si? Si c'était le cas, vous auriez au moins pu me réveiller pour que j'en profite aussi. Répondis-je en me retirant de ses bras.

Il ne répondit pas alors que je me levai pour m'étirer. J'avais gardé ma jupe et ma chemise sur moi et le reste de mes affaires se trouvait sur le fauteuil juste à côté du lit. Je regardai autour de moi, à la recherche de la salle de bain. Une porte fermée sur la droite m'intrigua et je m'approchai sous le regard de Snape.

\- C'est là, la salle de bain? Ah oui. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte avant de m'y engouffrer.

Je regardai mon état dans le miroir.

\- Mais, ces cheveux! J'ai l'air d'un épouvantail comme ça!

Je pris ma baguette et je les brossai avec un sort.

\- Je devrais les couper, ils sont tellement longs, c'est abusé. En septième année, je pourrais putzer le sol pour Rusard si ça continue.

\- Putzer? Demanda Snape qui s'était placé devant la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Du verbe, Putzen qui veut dire nettoyer en allemand. Expliquai-je en faisant une queue de cheval classique. Voilà, c'est mieux.

Je sortis de la pièce et je m'arrêtai.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Me demanda le professeur.

\- Pardon pour le 25. Dis-je sans le regarder.

Il ne répondit pas. Je pris mes affaires et je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie.

\- Où crois-tu aller, Laï? On a du travail à faire aujourd'hui. Mets ta cravate, repose le reste sur le canapé et attends-moi. Ordonna-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

\- Okay.

Je sortis poser mes affaires sur le canapé, mis ma cravate et j'attendis. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, habillé comme à son habitude. Je le suivis dans le passage entre ses appartements et son bureau et commençâmes à travailler.

Les heures et les potions passèrent. Quelques élèves de Serpentard entrèrent pour demander quelque chose à leur directeur, en particulier les premières années. Plus d'un élève sur deux était choqué, tout au plus étonné, par ma présence. Snape sortait l'excuse de la colle. Mon expression de résignation pendant mon travail convaincu et aucun ne contesta. Je vis juste des sourires qui voulait dire "Bien fait pour toi.". Sourires auquel je ne répondis pas. Drago passa pour rendre un devoir de potions et aussi, il travailla à côté de moi sur une mixture. Snape se montra sévère avec lui sur la façon de couper, peser et mesurer les ingrédients. Je le sentis s'énerver.

\- Drago, la finesse n'existe définitivement pas chez les Malefoy. Tu coupes tes racines comme un troll qui creuse dans une montagne. Râla le professeur.

Je pouffai de rire quelques secondes avant de me remettre au travail. Il me fusilla du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ris toi? Et c'est quoi cette potion que tu fais? Murmura-il comme une menace.

\- Parce que c'est drôle de te voir te ramasser parce que tu ne sais pas couper. Et je fais une potion beaucoup trop longue. Lui répondis-je à voix basse. Professeur, il nous reste environ six jours avant de terminer la potion non? Demandai-je à haute voix à Snape.

Il regarda l'état de la mixture.

\- Je dirais encore cinq plutôt. La lune est dans une phase plus courte.

\- Encore cinq jours à tenir. Allons-y!

\- Elle a une drôle de couleur, ta potion. Tu ne l'as pas raté, par hasard? Se moqua Drago.

Je regardai vite la recette.

\- Non. Elle a exactement la couleur demandée. Répondis-je, souriante.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. A part Drago qui avait fait explosé sa potion, rien de spécial ne s'était présenté.

 _24 février_

Le jour de la seconde épreuve du tournoi arriva enfin! Mon Veritasérum était terminé depuis bientôt un mois et Snape l'avait mis en stock en cas de problème. Je me sentais fière de savoir une de mes potions stockée chez lui. L'épreuve se déroulait au bord du lac et tôt le matin. Il était neuf heures dix et je marchai avec Padma et les autres en direction des tribunes situées sur la rive opposée. La promenade ne dura pas plus de dix minutes avant de finalement m'asseoir à l'avant dernière rangée entre Lisa et Mandy. Les discussions allèrent de bon train au fur et à mesure que les élèves arrivèrent.

\- Tu crois que Potter va utiliser quoi pour respirer sous l'eau? Demanda Mandy.

\- Un sort de Têtenbulle peut-être. Il paraît que c'est très efficace. Répondit Padma.

\- Mais ce sort est dur à le réaliser. Argumenta Morag, assise à côté de Mandy.

\- Je parie que Potter n'a pas besoin d'un sort pour s'en sortir! Il a survécu à l'autre après tout. Ajouta Lisa.

\- On verra. Mais pour le moment, il arrive au pas de course, juste à temps Harry. Terminai-je en observant une forme noire courir vers le lac.

Les champions, enfin au complet, se mirent en place au bord du lac. Verprey se mit à causer avec un sort d'amplification sonore. Tout le monde se tut.

\- Un... Deux... _Trois_!

Un coup de sifflet... Des applaudissements et des cris me brisèrent les tympans. Même mon cri d'encouragement se mêla à la masse. Les champignons - pardon, champions -, se dirigèrent vers l'eau et chacun utilisa une technique. Le corps de Krum se transforma à moitié et il plongea sous l'eau. Cédric et Fleur utilisèrent un sortilège et plongèrent à leur tour dans le lac. Seul Harry restait à la surface en mode "Mister Bean" et les Serpentard, à l'autre bout des tribunes, se foutaient de lui.

* Punaise, Harry! Tu fous quoi?*

Puis, il semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer, posa sa main sur sa gorge et plongea dans l'eau. Un éclair d'illumination traversa mon esprit.

* Harry, Harry... Petit malin.*

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à Potter? Demanda Padma, frustrée de le voir agir étrangement.

\- Il lui prend qu'il a besoin d'air. Et quoi de mieux que plonger dans l'eau quand on a des branchies pour respirer? Lui demandai-je à mon tour avec un sourire.

\- Des branchies? S'étonna Lisa.

\- On a dû lui donner une Branchiflore et il l'a mangée juste avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Que c'est malin. Mais... Comment a-t-il pu obtenir une telle plante? Je sais que Snape en a dans son armoire mais jamais il en aurait donné. Encore moins à Harry. Raisonnai-je.

\- Et vous avez raison, Miss. Grogna une voix dernière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes à la vitesse de l'éclair pour voir des professeurs fixer la surface du lac, sauf Snape qui nous regardait avec colère.

\- J'ai regardé ce matin dans mon armoire et il me manque une Branchiflore. Potter a fouillé dans mes affaires. Continua-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Je tournai mon regard vers le lac, à proximité de l'endroit où Harry avait plongé.

\- Il n'a pas pu voler quoique ce soit. Votre armoire est protégée par des sortilèges. Et il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui vole.

\- Parce que vous le défendez maintenant? S'énerva le directeur des Serpentard.

\- Non. Je réfléchis. Je raisonne sur la base de mes connaissances. Mais il ne faudrait pas exclure l'intervention de quelqu'un d'autre. Les ingrédients ne volent pas tout seuls. Une personne s'est forcément introduite et l'a volé pour aider Harry. Il ou elle a sûrement cru bien faire.

\- Donc, vous suggérez qu'un ami de Potter a fouillé dans mon armoire?

\- Oui. Seulement... Qui? Hermione ne cautionnerait jamais un truc pareil et Ron... Mouais, pas besoin de détailler. Fred et George? Ils ne sont pas assez fous pour faire une chose pareille, quoique... Un fantôme alors?

\- Un fantôme? C'est une très bonne idée. Railla-t-il.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Les fantômes ne peuvent pas transporter d'objets.

\- Et Peeves avec ses boules puantes? Ce sont des boules fantômes?

Je restai silencieuse.

\- J'avais oublié que la science ne sert à rien ici. Terminai-je, abattue.

Le temps passait lentement et pourtant les champions n'avaient qu'une heure pour plonger, sauver quelqu'un et revenir à la surface.

\- Encore dix minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent? Demanda Lisa.

\- J'en sais rien. Répondit Padma.

\- Le calamar géant est en train de jouer avec eux. Proposai-je avec un sourire innocent.

\- Espèce de perverse! S'exclama Mandy, outrée.

Je lui donnai le même sourire en guise de réponse. L'heure passa et Fleur sortit la tête de l'eau, visiblement blessée. Puis, Cédric sortit avec Cho et enfin une tête de requin - ah non, Krum - avec ce qui semblait être Hermione. Mais aucune trace de Harry, de son "trésor" - Ron sûrement - et de la personne que Fleur devait sauver. Bon, Cédric était le premier à revenir alors tout le monde applaudit.

Enfin, trois têtes sortirent de l'eau. Je soufflai de soulagement. Bah, on avait besoin de Harry pour mettre un peu d'ambiance à Poudlard, non? Les têtes rejoignirent le bord du lac et des sortes de bestioles les accompagnèrent. On aurait dit des sirènes.

\- C'est ça des sirènes? C'est moche. Commentai-je dans toute ma délicatesse légendaire.

\- Et en plus, ils crient alors qu'ils devraient chanter. Ajouta amèrement Lisa.

\- Elles ne chantent que sous l'océan. Informa Padma.

\- _Sous l'océan, sous l'océan_

 _Doudou, c'est bien mieux_

 _Tout l'monde est heureux_

 _Sous l'océan_ Commençai-je en imitant les vagues avec mes bras.

\- Euh Laï... Tenta Padma en me regardant avec désespoir.

\- _Là-haut, ils bossent toute la journée, esclavage et prisonniers_

 _Pendant qu'on plonge comme des éponges_

 _Sous l'océan_ Continuai-je en ignorant superbement Padma.

\- Laï! Arrête de chanter! S'énerva Mandy.

\- Quoi? Vous ne connaissez pas _La petite Sirène_ de Disney? Bande d'incultes! Râlai-je à mon tour.

\- Nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points. Annonça Verpey.

\- A qui? Demandai-je à voix haute.

\- A Fleur. Si tu n'avais pas chanté, tu le saurais. Fit _très humblement_ remarquer Morag en me jetant un regard noir.

\- Merci Morag. Répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

La distribution des points continua. Cédric reçu quarante-sept points, Krum quarante et Harry quarante-cinq.

\- Harry et Cédric ont le même nombre de points. Ils sont premiers dans le classement. Commentai-je, joyeuse.

\- Cool! Les deux champions de Poudlard sont premiers! Ces sont les meilleurs! J'en attendais pas moins de Harry! Cria Padma de joie.

\- Lèche-cul. L'insultai-je avec un sourire narquois.

\- La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 juin au coucher du soleil. Les champions seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions. Termina Verpey.

\- Bon, plus qu'à attendre le 24 juin pour la suite! J'ai hâte! Dit Lisa en sautillant sur place.

* * *

 _Je vous avoue que quand j'ai lu et vu le passage dans le lac, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à cette chanson. Elle va si bien xD_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et on se revoit au prochain chapitre!_

 **Laï:** Oh, penser à laisser une review, ça me ferai très plaisir! (oui, je brise le quatrième mur!)


	45. Ch 44: La malchance donne le sourire

_Helloo ~_

 _Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de lire l'enthousiasme :)_

 _On s'approche gentiment de la fin de la quatrième année de cette petit Laï... Encore un chapitre ou deux!_

 _Gomen nasai pour le temps prit à faire ce chapitre, je suis tombée sur une autre idée de fic sur un autre fandom et elle me tient aussi à coeur, donc je joue entre deux fics. C'est chaud mais très amusant :)_

 _Merci à ma correctrice et bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 44: Quand la malchance me donne le sourire_

\- Laï, on va chercher des ingrédients dans la Forêt Interdite. Dit Snape en prenant un baluchon d'une main.

\- D'accord. Répondis-je en laissant ma potion en "stand by" comme disait les moldus.

Nous sortîmes du bureau et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Des élèves s'écartèrent en voyant le professeur arriver avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Je marchai dans son sillage. Fallait dire que c'était pratique. Pas besoin de pousser du coude ou de répéter à tout va "Pardon" ou "Excusez-moi" ou encore "Dégage toi", Snape faisait tout le travail rien que par sa présence.

Nous passâmes devant la cabane de Hagrid qui s'affairait à creuser le sol avec une pelle. Il nous vit passer.

\- Bonjour professeur Snape. Vous allez chercher des plantes dans la forêt? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Hagrid. Oui, il m'en manque. Répondit-il sèchement.

\- Bonjour Hagrid! Le saluai-je avec un signe de la main.

\- Bonjour Laïcifitra. Ne quitte pas le professeur d'une semelle si tu ne veux pas être perdue. Me conseilla-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et je repris ma marche vers la forêt. Les arbres étaient si grands et larges et j'avais de la peine à suivre Snape qui passait entre les branches avec l'aisance d'un chat. Il poussa une branche pour passer avant de la relâcher. Je me baissai juste à temps pour l'éviter.

\- Vous croyez que je vais me faire avoir par une blague digne d'un dessin animé? Haha - PAF - Murmurai-je avant de me ramasser la seconde branche dans le nez.

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose Miss? Railla-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Non... Je n'ai rien dit. Grommelai-je en me baissant pour esquiver la prochaine branche.

Il s'arrêta enfin dans une petite clairière. Je soufflai de soulagement.

\- Bon, il faut que tu saches repérer les plantes dans la nature et comment les cueillir. Certaines n'exigent pas de techniques spéciales, d'autres ont besoin d'un outil si tu ne veux pas perdre tes mains. Commença-t-il. Ensuite, certains ingrédients se trouvent dans des endroits dangereux ou difficile d'accès. Il faudra faire preuve de prudence et éviter d'avoir affaires aux créatures du coin.

\- Comme les Acromentules?

\- Par exemple, oui. J'aimerais que tu ailles me chercher ceci. On en trouve dans les plus hautes branches de ses arbres.

Il me montra une petite plante fragile. Je l'observai, puis regardai la cime des arbres avec consternation.

\- Ils poussent vraiment tout en haut? Demandai-je.

\- Oui. Ces plantes ont besoin de beaucoup de soleil et du vent.

Je hochai la tête, pas très sûre à l'idée de devoir grimper tout en haut. Je m'approchai d'un tronc et je commençai mon ascension. Les branches étaient mouillées, donc glissantes à souhait. Je glissai une première fois.

\- C'est glissant. M'avertit-il trop tard.

\- J'avais remarqué. Râlai-je en continuant de grimper.

\- Ah oui. Prends ce sac. Dit-il en me tendant un sac avec un faux air innocent.

Il y avait plus de dix mètres de distance entre la branche où je me trouvais et le sac dans sa main.

\- T'aurais pu me le donner avant! Criai-je, en le tutoyant sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Je sortis ma baguette de mes cheveux et je lançai rageusement un sortilège d'Attraction sur le sac. Je l'attrapai d'une main, remis ma baguette dans mon chignon et repris ma grimpette en grognant des "putain" ou "profs, tous les mêmes".

\- Dans la bonne humeur Laï. Cria Snape d'en bas avec - j'en étais certaine - un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

\- Ta gueule! Hurlai-je sans réfléchir une seconde à ce que je disais.

Le sommet était proche et lorsque je l'atteignis, ma colère s'envola.

Le paysage était splendide d'en haut. A gauche se trouvait le château, posé gracieusement sur son caillou. Le lac juste en dessous qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Le bateau de Durmstrang tanguait doucement au gré du vent qui sifflait à mes oreilles. J'entendis les feuilles bouger, entonnant un chant harmonieux. De l'autre côté du lac s'étendait la forêt. Des arbres par milliers qui bougeaient en même temps. Puis, d'un coup, la mer d'arbres s'arrêtait pour laisser place à des prés verdoyants et sauvages. Le vent soufflait si fort que je voyais l'herbe de ces prés se plier et se redresser comme des vagues. Tout cela était bien encadré entre les chaînes de hautes collines vertes qui formaient la vallée de Poudlard. Le ciel était nuageux et ajoutait un charme supplémentaire à l'endroit.

\- L'Ecosse dans toute sa splendeur. Murmurai-je, enchantée par cette vision. Bon, ces plantes... En voilà une!

Je cueillis la petite plante qui ondulait. Puis, une autre et encore une autre. J'en pris une dizaine et je regardai sur les sommets alentours. Je pouvais facilement passer d'un sommet à un autre avec un petit saut. Ce que je fis. Je passai de sommet en sommet et je cueillis toutes les plantes que je pouvais. Je me griffai les jambes et les bras, en plus de déchirer mon uniforme et mes collants, à chaque saut mais tout cela valait la peine avec ce paysage et ça entraînait mon agilité. Après une avoir cueilli une petite cinquantaine, il fallait penser à descendre. Je commençai à regarder les branches en dessous de moi, puis je passai un pied après l'autre sur les plus grosses branches tout en me tenant fermement au tronc. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt et je reparus au yeux de Snape qui semblait montrer un profond soulagement.

\- Laïcifitra! Enfin! J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose! Cria-t-il.

\- Il ne m'est rien arrivé! J'ai cueilli une cinquantaine de plantes, ça suffit? Criai-je à mon tour.

\- C'est parfait! Descends!

\- J'arrive!

Je continuai à descendre de branches en branches, tout en continuant à me griffer la peau et je fis un saut pour atteindre le sol terrestre. Il s'approcha de moi.

\- Tu as des griffures partout et ton uniforme n'est pas dans le meilleur des états. Commenta-t-il.

\- Bah, j'ai un uniforme de rechange, il me semble. Sinon, je demanderai à Hermione de me prêter l'un de ses uniformes le temps que j'en commande un nouveau. Répondis-je en souriant.

Il prit mon sac, le vida et me le redonna.

\- Il me manque encore des champignons et des oeufs d'araignées. Tu veux aller chercher un en particulier?

\- Les champignons. Répondis-je très vite, pas du tout rassurée à l'idée d'aller voir des araignées.

\- Ils sont de ce côté, ceux-là sont bleu foncé avec des tâches blanches. Ne les prends surtout pas avec des mains sans gants et essaie de respirer le moins possible près d'eux. M'avertit-il en m'indiquant la gauche. On se retrouve ici dans quinze minutes.

Il me tendit une serpe et des gants en peau de dragon avant de partir à droite. Je marchai à gauche en mettant mes gants avant de regarder le sol à la recherche des champignons. Des petits bruits se firent entendre par-ci, par-là. Rien de très inquiétant mais je préférai le vent en haut des arbres. Je tombai sur un petit coin rempli de champignons. Je respirai à un coup de bloquer mon souffle et je m'abaissai pour en cueillir délicatement avant de me relever pour respirer. Je répétai ce procédé plusieurs fois avant de finalement penser en avoir pris assez. Je me relevai pour la dernière fois et je regardai autour de moi.

Les arbres et un petit brouillard cachaient beaucoup et j'avais un peu de peine à distinguer les choses. J'entendis d'autres bruits, plus forts, presque plus menaçants. J'observai l'horizon et je vis des silhouettes au loin. Des ombres lointaines de grands chevaux ou quelque chose comme ça. Je sentis leurs regards sur ma personne et je me sentis tout à coup moins rassurée. Une de ces ombres se rapprochait lentement. Je reculai doucement avant de me retourner pour courir vers la clairière. Des bruits de galop retentirent et une de ces créatures sauta sur mon chemin, me stoppant brutalement dans mon élan. Je reculai, me pris les pieds dans une racine et je tombai en arrière, me tordant une cheville.

\- Tu t'es perdue? Me demanda-t-il.

Je restai figée sur place, les yeux rivés sur lui, passant la douleur au second plan. Une tête et un torse d'homme sur un corps de cheval. Des cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc et des yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore comme créature?

\- V-vous êtes un Centaure? Demandai-je, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

\- Oui. Je m'appelle Firenze. Se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant. Tu es Laïcifitra Jane Menoud non?

Je fus surprise. Comment pouvait-il connaître mon nom alors qu'il me voit pour la première fois?

\- Oui, c'est moi. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Firenze. Dis-je en inclinant ma tête. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

\- Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles. Ainsi qu'une partie de ton avenir.

\- Euh... C'est cool de faire de la divination mais ce n'est pas très scientifique, si?

\- Au contraire, les étoiles ne mentent jamais. Mais nous n'intervenons jamais dans l'avenir des humains. Je réitère ma question: es-tu perdue?

\- Laïcifitra! Cria une voix grave derrière le Centaure.

\- Je vois... Monte sur mon dos, je te ramène à Severus.

\- Merci mais je peux marcher encore un peu... Dis-je en me relevant péniblement.

Je vis que ma cheville gauche était devenue bleue et enflée.

\- Pff... J'en ai marre de toujours terminer mes sorties à l'infirmerie. Je donnerai mon âme pour une année sans passer par l'infirmerie. Râlai-je, déçue de mes pauvres performances en matières de résistance aux blessures.

Le Centaure se baissa, me souleva et me posa sur son dos. Il se mit à marcher vers Snape.

\- Laïcifitra! Montre-toi! Si tu joues à cache-cache, sache que ce n'est pas drôle! Cria le professeur, visiblement paniqué.

\- C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire ce genre de chose. Merci de me transporter Firenze. Dis-je, étonnée d'entendre la Terreur des Cachots autant inquiet.

\- Il tient beaucoup à toi, ça c'est certain. Et pourtant...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et nous arrivâmes vers le professeur qui ne vit que Firenze.

\- Firenze, aurais-tu vu une fille se promener ici? Demanda-t-il.

Le Centaure se mit un peu de profil en me regardant. Je vis le visage de Snape passer de l'inquiétude à la colère en passant par la joie en quelques secondes. Il s'approcha de moi.

\- Laï... Espèce d'idiote. Dit-il en retrouvant son visage neutre habituel.

\- J'ai les champignons.

\- Je l'ai vue blessée mais elle m'avait remarqué et elle s'est encore plus blessée avec sa cheville quand je suis arrivé juste devant elle. Expliqua Firenze. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

Snape marcha devant nous.

\- Laïcifitra, tu ne viens pas d'ici, non? Tu possèdes un petit accent. Demanda Firenze.

\- Tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas parlé de mon accent! Je viens de Suisse.

\- Il y a un des plus vieux clans de Centaures d'Europe. Dans la forêt de Grindelwald. Cela te dit quelque chose?

\- Je n'ai pas grandi à Grindelwald mais cet endroit est charmant et on y sent une grande source de magie. Ma grand-mère vient de là-bas.

\- Elle doit sûrement savoir quelque chose sur la famille Grindelwald.

\- Quelle chose par exemple? Demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Peut-être que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un mage du nom de Gellert Grindelwald. C'était un des mages noirs les plus puissants à ce que racontent les anciens Centaures.

\- Pouvez-vous épeler le prénom s'il vous plait?

\- G-E-L-L-E-R-T.

* Gellert avec un G et Grindelwald avec un G... G.G. Oh! Mais oui! J'ai enfin trouvé le propriétaire de ces initiales! Gellert Grindelwald...*

\- Je vais laisser ta grand-mère faire le reste. Termina Firenze.

L'orée du bois approcha et je me sentais gonflée à bloc pour foncer à la bibliothèque. Mais la douleur à ma cheville me rappela que je devais passer chez Pomfresh. Heureusement que nous étions dimanche.

\- Nous y voilà. Tu t'en sortiras Laïcifitra? Demanda le Centaure.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi! J'aurais juste besoin un peu d'aide pour descendre.

Snape me tendit ses bras et je sautai dedans avant de poser mon pied valide au sol. Je sautillai face à Firenze et je m'inclinai le plus bas possible.

\- Merci infiniment de m'avoir transporté jusqu'ici et je suis enchantée d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance. Dis-je.

\- De même Laïcifitra. Bon retour au château. Bonsoir Severus.

\- Bonsoir Firenze. Fit-il.

Le Centaure repartit en direction de la forêt et je commençai à me diriger vers la château en sautillant à cloche-pied avant de finalement me retrouver en l'air. Je tenais ma jupe.

\- Vous portez un collant, on ne voit rien. Fit Snape avec un air faussement innocent.

\- C'est embarrassant, encore plus avec un collant déchiré! Râlai-je.

Nous fîmes le chemin vers l'infirmerie en silence. Je me sentais ridicule à voler derrière Snape sans faire le moindre mouvement. Je ne pus que cacher mon visage et espérer qu'aucun élève, en particulier une Serpentard, ne me verrait.

... J'espérais toujours trop de ma vie.

Nous passâmes devant tout le groupe de Malefoy et Parkinson s'y trouvait. Elle se fouta ouvertement de moi avec ses airs de pékinois. Je voulais me cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Je pris ma baguette et lança un Silencio pour lui fermer sa gueule. Ce qui marcha bien. Je la vis s'égosiller sans que le moindre son sortit. Un sourire narquois naquit sur mes lèvres et nous passâmes les portes de l'infirmerie.

\- Severus? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ah. Elle s'est cassé la cheville? Demanda Pomfresh avec lassitude.

Nous hochâmes la tête en même temps et il me posa sur un lit.

\- Vous êtes bonne pour rester la nuit et le lendemain matin ici, Miss Menoud. En plus, vous avez de sacrés égratignures sur vos jambes, vos bras et même sur votre visage. Je suppose que vous êtes allés dans la forêt chercher des ingrédients pour vos potions. Continua l'infirmière.

Nous acquiesçâmes à nouveau en silence.

\- Merci Severus de me l'avoir ramenée.

Il se retourna, prit les sacs et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Pomfresh.

\- Il est fou de vous avoir emmenée dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est très dangereux. Heureusement qu'aucune bestiole ne vous a vue. Je n'ose pas imaginer si c'était le cas... Marmonna-t-elle en s'occupant de ma cheville enflée.

Je préférai ne pas lui parler de Firenze, pour ma sécurité et le cœur de l'infirmière.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle me passa un pyjama et m'ordonna de rester au lit pour me reposer. J'avais des bandages partout et ce fut difficile de bouger pour changer de vêtements.

 _8 mars_

Mes blessures allaient mieux que la veille et j'espérai pouvoir sortir d'ici aujourd'hui ou demain au plus tard. Je regardai mes bras bandés et je sentis du bouts des doigts les pansements sur mon visage. Au moins, je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien. En plus d'avoir recueilli des ingrédients, passé un drôle de moment avec Snape, rencontré un Centaure, je connaissais désormais le propriétaire de ces initiales qui me gonflaient depuis cet été.

* Gellert Grindelwald... Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait pour disparaître de la famille?*

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa entrer une Hermione, les larmes aux yeux et ses mains couvertes de cloques. Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, fit asseoir Mione juste à côté de moi et elle commença à la soigner.

\- J'ai reçu une... Aie... lettre de menace avec... Aie... du pus de Bubobulb non dilué à l'intérieur. Expliqua-t-elle.

* Arf, suuuuuuper. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore loupé dans les journaux sorciers?*

\- Je vais vous bander tout ça mais vous aurez de la peine à bouger vos mains pendant un certain temps. Raconta Pomfresh en allant chercher le bandage dans une armoire.

Hermione me regarda un petit moment. Je voyais tout son raisonnement de "Comment Laï a pu se retrouver dans cet état?" dans ses yeux. Raisonnement qui semblait ridicule au point qu'elle renonça très vite à chercher.

\- T'as fait quoi encore? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Juste de la gymnastique. Rien de spécial. Mentis-je quelque peu.

\- De la gym. Et tu as réussi à déchirer ton uniforme et à te blesser de cette manière en faisant de la GYM? Ne te fous pas de moi, Laï. On voit bien que tu as été griffée par des petits trucs pointus.

\- Pff. Bon, hier je me suis promenée dans la forêt. Avouai-je.

\- Mais c'est interdit d'y aller et tu le sais très bien!

\- Oui, je sais. Mais j'y suis allée avec Snape pour chercher des ingrédients. Je suis montée sur un arbre, j'ai sauté d'arbre en arbre, de branches en branches et je suis retournée auprès de lui égratignée de partout. D'où les bandages et pansements.

\- Me revoilà. Je vais vous mettre tout ça et vous pourrez partir. Je vais ensuite regarder votre cheville Miss Menoud. En attendant, essayez de vous lever et de marcher. Intervint Pomfresh, coupant ma conversation avec Hermione.

Je relevai mon tronc et je mis mes pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Ma cheville avait dégonflé et reprit une couleur plus naturelle. Je respirai un coup avant d'avant sur mon lit pour poser mes pieds au sol. Je ne ressentis aucune douleur.

*Bon point.*

Je me levai doucement, craignant de chuter en cas de faiblesse des muscles. Heureusement, je me tenais debout sur mes pieds et je me mis à marcher. D'abord doucement en faisant attention à ne pas faire de la merde. Puis, je me déplaçai de plus en plus vite entre les lits. Je coupai ma balade par un ou deux pas de danse et je me rassis, un grand sourire plaqué sur mon visage.

\- Pas la moindre douleur Madame Pomfresh! M'exclamai-je, le poing en l'air comme je célébrais une victoire.

\- J'arrive. Voilà Miss Granger, vous pouvez y aller.

\- Merci Madame Pomfresh. A bientôt Laï.

\- Bye Hermione! S'écriai-je avec un signe de la main.

Pomfresh se retourna et prit ma cheville entre ses mains. Elle la retourna dans tous les sens, la tâtai jusqu'à qu'elle hocha la tête.

\- Votre cheville est réparée. Vous pouvez sortir si vous voulez mais vous gardez vos bandages sur vous jusqu'à mercredi.

\- Et pour mon uniforme, il est cassé. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir un rechange.

\- Si vous n'en avez pas, je vous autorise EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT à porter des vêtements moldus. Mais rien de provocant.

\- Vous autorisez? Sans demander l'avis de Dumbledore?

\- Je suis d'accord. Dit une voix venant de l'entrée.

Dumbledore se trouvait devant les portes, souriant comme à son habitude. Il marcha tranquillement vers nous.

\- Albus, je ne peux pas la laisser partir comme une momie. Même si les bandages sont là, elle ne peut pas ne pas porter de vêtements. Et encore moins son uniforme. Argumenta Pomfresh.

\- J'ai dit que je suis d'accord avec ta décision. Je suis sûr que Miss Menoud possède des habits moldus tout à fait adaptés pour l'école. Dit-il en me souriant.

\- Monsieur, vous vous occupez des trucs les plus insignifiants de cet endroit. Dis-je sans avoir tourné ma langue dans ma bouche avant.

\- C'est pour ce genre de choses insignifiantes que je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je ne me sentis pas vraiment à mon aise tout à coup.

\- Je vais prévenir les professeurs de ce détail. Vous pouvez y aller Miss.

Je souris aux adultes, me levai, pris mes affaires, me déplaçai derrière un rideau pour me changer. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, le pyjama à la main. Je le rendis et je filai en direction de ma tour.

Les élèves que je croisai m'observèrent avec curiosité. Une élève avec son uniforme déchiré n'était pas courant du tout. Alors, je souriais à tous ceux qui me regardaient un peu trop longtemps. J'entendis également des murmures du genre "Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée?", "Elle a déchiré son uniforme cette thug?" ou "Elle va se faire tuer par les profs, celle-là." mais aussi "Elle a fait des choses pas très nets, cette nuit." ou " Tu crois qu'elle a sauté dans un nid de bestioles?" mais surtout un " Elle et le calamar géant ont joué ensemble, c'est pas possible." Ce à quoi j'avais répondu avec un grand sourire:

\- On ne va pas tomber dans le Hentai quand même.

J'arrivai enfin devant la porte de la salle commune. L'aigle avait l'air très inspiré puisqu'il me parla de Centaure et de forêt avant de me laisser passer. Certains élèves étaient entrain d'étudier pour leur B.U.S.E tandis que d'autres jouaient aux cartes. Je tentai tant bien que mal de passer à côté, l'air naturel pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

Une fois arrivée et déshabillée, je me tenais devant mon armoire à regarder les vêtements moldus. Il avait des pantalons, des jupes, une ou deux robes - dont le yukata -, des pulls et quelques t-shirts. On pourrait presque croire que je prenais ma garde-robe en entier à chaque fois que j'allais quelque part. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux en soit. Je pris un pantalon serré noir et un pull de la même couleur. Si il fallait porter des habits autres que l'uniforme, autant commencer discret. Quitte à faire preuve de plus d'imagination par après. J'écrivis ensuite, sur mon lit, ma commande chez Mme Guipure pour un nouvel uniforme. Il était près de midi et ça ne me servais à rien d'aller en cours pour à peine cinq minutes. Je sortis seulement avec mon sac et je me dirigeai vers la Volière avant d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

Le voyage vers la Volière me prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Le vent me glaçait le sang et je dus marcher de côté pour éviter de m'envoler au loin. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin chez les oiseaux, une chouette hulotte se présenta. Je lui donnai ma lettre et je lui indiquai le destinataire. Elle poussa un petit cri de bonheur avant de s'envoler au loin.

* Elle devait en avoir marre de toujours rester ici, dans le vent froid.*

Je redescendis en vitesse et je courus avec le vent à l'intérieur du château. Il était midi passé lorsque je posai enfin le pied dans la Grande Salle, bien évidemment, bondée. On ne me remarqua pratiquement pas et je m'assis à côté de Terry, comme toujours.

\- Euh... C'est quoi ces habits? Demanda Padma en pointant mon pull du doigt.

\- Un pull. Pourquoi?

\- Et ton uniforme?

\- Déchiré. Répondis-je le plus naturellement au monde.

Un petit silence tomba avant d'entendre des rires de Kevin. Ce mec avait un rire infernal or il arrivait à faire rire les autres rien qu'avec ça. Donc, les autres se mirent aussi à rire.

Malheureusement, durant le cours de potions, nous ne rigolions pas vraiment. Snape m'avait balancé un regard noir en voyant ma tenue, ce à quoi j'avais répondu que j'avais le droit et que ce n'était pas provocant. Ce à quoi il me donna, comme chaque année, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant à faire.

J'étais au milieu de la préparation et tout ce passait bien. A force de la faire et refaire, je commençai à connaître les étapes et ingrédients par coeur. J'espérai que, cette fois, ça allait marcher. Je coupai les racines, pesai, mélangeai avec précaution et concentration. Même Lisa, à côté de moi, m'observait avec fascination. Je dépassai le stade où j'avais loupé l'année passée et j'entrai dans la dernière phase, la plus difficile. Je brassai doucement, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

*Encore deux tours dans ce sens...*

Un tour.

*Un tour...*

Deux tours.

*Maintenant!*

Je fis un dernier tour dans l'autre sens et je sortis la louche avec précaution. La couleur de la potion était pâle, comme dans la recette. Je pris une fiole et j'en versai à l'intérieur pour vraiment regarder. La lumière du soleil traversait le liquide comme si ce n'était que de l'eau du robinet. Je vis d'un coup le nez de Snape à travers la potion. Il était plus gros qu'à l'ordinaire et je tentai de ne pas pouffer de rire.

\- La couleur est bonne. Essayons avec une feuille. Dit-il alors que je posai ma fiole sur le porte-fioles.

Le professeur avait une petite feuille de marronnier dans sa main. Il la lâcha au-dessus de la potion. La feuille toucha le liquide et devint instantanément grise, comme si elle était morte d'une seconde à l'autre. Un sourire se dessina mais j'attendais un signe de sa part. C'était bon? La potion était-elle enfin terminée et bien faite?

\- C'est réussi. Dit-il avec froideur avant d'aller regarder un quelconque Philtre chez les autres.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je levai les bras au ciel.

\- Ouiiiii! S'exclamai-je en français. Ce soir... Pizza!

\- Cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle parce que vous parlez, Miss. Râla Snape derrière moi.

Le cours toucha à sa fin et nous sortîmes de la classe, contents de nos résultats en potion. Terry et Anthony se débrouillaient vraiment bien, Lisa et les autres filles avaient quelques problèmes mais elles arrivaient à s'en sortir, tandis que Kevin était le moins bon d'entre nous or il restait dans la moyenne des élèves. Nous passâmes devant notre sablier et les cinq point de perdu ont été rattrapé et il y avait trente points supplémentaires.

\- Bon, on a rattrapé ta connerie. Commenta Anthony.

\- Oui, oui... Et qui vous dit pas que c'est lui, hein?

\- Impossible! S'exclama Padma en me tapotant l'épaule droite.

\- Bref, ce soir vous êtes tous invités à manger de la pizza avec moi dans les cuisines. Dis-je.

\- De la pizza? Demanda Terry.

\- Punaise... Que vous ne comprenez pas les références cinématographiques, musicales ou culturelles moldues, je peux encore laisser tomber... Mais ne pas connaître la pizza, c'est une insulte à tout un pays! Râlai-je.

\- Tu viens avec et tu verras Terry! C'est très bon la pizza mais tu crois que les elfes sauront en faire? S'inquiéta Lisa.

\- Ils ont appris à faire du rösti. De la pizza, c'est très facile. Répondis-je avant de commencer à monter les marches vers la tour.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à grande vitesse et je dus redescendre dans les cachots pour mon cours. Pour une fois, il n'y avait que de la théorie et rien de pratique. Il m'expliqua - plutôt cracha - les propriétés de la Branchiflore et son utilisation dans les potions. Heureusement que, cette fois, il respecta l'horaire. Il était dix-neuf heures et j'avais rendez-vous devant la Grande Salle avec mes camarades afin de nous rendre dans les cuisines. Je rangeai mes affaires avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je me trouvai sur le seuil quant il m'arrêta avec une main sur mon épaule.

\- Laï, bravo pour la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourire plaqué sur mon visage, avant de me coller contre lui en un câlin. Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre entre mes omoplates. Cette sensation de chaleur me revint à l'esprit, sûrement à cause du fait de sentir ses mains sur moi, et je soupirai discrètement. Le temps sembla passer au ralenti mais je dus m'écarter avant de rester définitivement - oui, je le pouvais - dans ses bras, j'avais un rendez-vous et faim!

\- Bon appétit et bonne soirée professeur!

\- Pareillement Laï.

Je sortis du bureau, toute souriante, rejoindre mes amis. J'étais, bien entendu, la dernière à arriver.

\- Ne dites rien, pardon du retard. Suivez-moi aux cuisines. Dis-je en repartant vers les caves, cette fois.

Ils me suivirent en silence, regardant sur les murs, le sol, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver les cuisines. J'arrivai devant le tableau des fruits et me stoppai.

\- On est où? Demanda Padma.

\- Devant les cuisines. Répondis-je.

\- C'est quoi ces tonneaux? S'interrogea Anthony.

\- Rien de spécial, juste du jus de citrouille. Répondis-je à nouveau en chatouillant la poire.

Elle se transforma, au bout de quelques chatouillis, en une poignée de porte et je la saisis pour ouvrir le tableau. J'entrai en premier et invitai mes amis à faire de même. J'entendis des exclamations, des compliments du genre "Wahou" ou "C'est grand ici!" Un elfe vint à nous en faisant de multiples courbettes.

\- Miss Menoud! Votre table est prête. Dit-il en nous montrant une table au fond de la pièce.

\- Hmm, merci. Venez.

J'emboîtai le pas, suivi des autres, vers la table indiquée par l'elfe. Il y avait les assiettes, les couverts et les serviettes. Nous nous assîmes et des pizzas arrivèrent devant nous comme par magie. Une pizza hawaïenne, une Margarita, une Flamande, une Calzone et une quatre saisons. Mes yeux brillèrent de bonheur et mon ventre gronda fortement, provoquant le rire de Terry qui avait entendu.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et nous mangeâmes avec appétit. Chacun prit une part de chaque pizza ou plus et nous terminâmes, le ventre beaucoup trop plein, sur un gâteau au citron. Ce fut difficile à manger mais tout était délicieux.

\- Comment était le repas? Demanda Dobby.

\- Très bon. Mais comment avez-vous su que nous voulions des pizzas sans même que nous le demandions?

\- Le professeur Snape a prévenu Dobby à l'avance, Miss Menoud. Répondit-il en se frottant les mains avec un sourire.

\- Oh... Je n'oublierai pas de le remercier.

Il repartit et Padma me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- J'ai bien entendu?

\- Non, tu n'as rien entendu... Tu n'as rien entendu... Tentai-je en bougeant mes mains devant elle de façon mystique.

Elle me regarda d'un air blasé.

\- Ta technique d'hypnose ne marche pas. C'est pathétique. Dit-elle.

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Répliquai-je en souriant.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de blabla, nous saluâmes les elfes et nous sortîmes des cuisines. Il était peu avant le couvre-feu mais il fallait se dépêcher si on ne voulait pas d'ennuis avec Rusard. Nous montâmes les marches quatre à quatre et nous entrâmes dans notre tour après la résolution de l'énigme.

\- Merci d'être venu, les amis! Dis-je dans la salle commune.

\- Merci de nous avoir invité, oui! Répliqua Terry en me tapotant la tête.

\- Hé, les quatrièmes années! Ça vous direz de jouer aux cartes? Demanda un cinquième année.

Nous acceptâmes avec un hochement de tête et nous les rejoignîmes. Nous jouâmes jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, vers une heure du matin. Après la victoire, étrangement écrasante, de Kevin, nous montâmes dormir.

Nous eûmes droit, le lendemain, à un test de DCFM et ce fut difficile. Terry reçu un sortilège de jambencoton de plein fouet pendant qu'il essayait d'esquiver un autre sort. Les oreilles de Padma, Lisa, Kevin et Anthony bougèrent dans tous les sens suite au sort de Folloreille. Mandy eut la mâchoire déformée et Morag n'arriva plus à bouger les bras. Je fus la seule à ne pas sortir "blessée". J'avais esquivé et mon bouclier marchait à merveille.

\- On est bon pour l'infirmerie. Râla Terry.

\- C'est par là. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Dis-je en partant en bas.

J'avais passé cette journée en jean et pull blanc et j'avais eu droit à beaucoup de regards interrogés. Il ne me manquait plus qu'un casque audio et j'aurais eu l'air une ado moldue normale. Seulement, je n'étais pas dans le monde normal mais à Poudlard, dans le monde des sorciers. Un endroit avec un uniforme et des règles stricts. Je croisai McGonagall qui me stoppa.

\- Que faîtes-vous dans cet accoutrement Miss Menoud?

\- Mon uniforme est en lambeaux et je dois attendre que celui que j'ai commandé arrive. En attendant, sur la permission du professeur Dumbledore, je peux assister aux cours habillée en tenue moldue. Répondis-je.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire et partit dans la direction opposée en m'offrant un regard compatissant pour mon vieil uniforme. J'arrivai enfin à la bibliothèque et je fus accueilli par une Irma Pince très amère.

\- Drôles de vêtements, Miss.

\- Je sais mais je ne vais pas me promener en sous-vêtements. J'ai eu la permission du directeur.

\- Hmpf. Tant que vous respectez les livres comme vous le faites, je m'en fiche de comment vous vous habillez.

Je m'inclinai rapidement avant de disparaître dans les rayons. Je croisai Susan qui faisait son devoir de Botanique et plus loin, Hermione avec des piles de livres sur son bureau. Je pris quelques livres dans les rayons de Potions, Sortilèges et Astronomie et je trouvai un livre sur les familles d'Europe. Peut-être y trouverais-je quelque chose sur les Grindelwald. Je m'assis dans un coin et j'étalai tout mon bordel sur la table avant de chercher un encrier, une plume et des parchemins dans mon sac. Une fois tout ça fait, je m'attaquai au devoir de Potions. Rien de très difficile mais c'était ennuyant à tout réécrire sans faute d'orthographe. Je passai au devoir de Sortilèges. Après vingt minutes d'écriture, l'Astronomie arriva. J'étais déçue de devoir écrire des affirmations qui me semblaient très peu scientifiques mais je tenais à avoir une bonne note alors je me tus et grattai le parchemin.

Après avoir tout fini et rangé les livres de cours, je m'assis à nouveau et ouvrit le livre des familles. Je passai de pages en pages, de famille en famille mais il n'y avait que très peu d'informations sur celle qui m'intéressait. Aussi je n'entendis pas quelqu'un s'asseoir face à moi.

\- Hé Laï!

Je sautai au plafond.

*Qui OSE me crier dessus? Je vais lui...*

C'était Hermione qui me souriait.

\- J'allais t'exterminer de la surface de la Terre mais finalement, je vais me retenir. Soufflai-je.

\- C'est gentil de ta part. Tu bosses?

\- Un peu. Mais il n'y pas ce que je cherche. Répondis-je en fermant le livre. Et toi?

\- J'ai terminé et je pensai aller dans la Grande Salle avec toi.

\- D'accord. Je range ce truc et on y va.

Je me levai, rangeai le livre à sa place et je sortis avec Hermione. Heureusement qu'elle ne fit pas de commentaire sur ma tenue et j'hésitai à mettre une fois le yukata, juste pour voir.

\- Les profs nous donnent beaucoup de devoirs pendant ces vacances de Pâques. Dit Hermione.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié les vacances.

\- J'avais aussi oublié, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Merci de me soutenir dans l'oubli des vacances. Tu faisais quoi dans la bibliothèque?

\- Je cherche comment Skeeter fait pour entendre les conversations à Poudlard alors qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'y entrer.

\- La journaliste bizarre là? J'en sais rien... Elle ne peut pas transplaner ni voler... Désolée, je n'ai pas d'idée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Laï. Je suis déjà contente que tu ne dis pas qu'on peut transplaner ici.

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle s'intensifia à mesure que nous marchâmes et une fille déambulait devant nous, l'air perdue. Je reconnus la chevelure blonde de Luna.

\- Luna! Réveille-toi! Criai-je.

Elle se retourna et nous sourit.

\- Bonjour Laïcifitra, bonjour Hermione. Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien et toi Luna? Répondit Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Fatiguée de tout ce travail mais je fais avec. Répondis-je à mon tour.

\- Je vais bien. Je pourrais manger avec toi Laï?

\- Bien sûr! M'écriai-je en français sans m'en rendre compte.

Nous nous mîmes en route pour les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient de la Grande Salle. Luna avait l'air d'être dans les étoiles, rien de nouveau mais Hermione n'était pas aussi tranquille. Elle se glissa près de moi.

\- T'arrives à discuter avec Loufoca?

\- Oui, c'est fascinant d'écouter et j'apprends toujours avec elle. Et je te prierai de ne pas l'appeler ainsi. Répliquai-je, un peu amère.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle remplie, saluâmes Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor et nous nous assîmes à notre table. Je discutai avec Luna de bestioles dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée à quoi elles ressemblaient mais j'apprenais et c'était amusant.

Les dernières semaines passèrent et les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent. Etrangement, je n'avais toujours pas reçu mon nouvel uniforme et je commençai à en avoir assez d'attirer les regards intrigués des élèves parce que je portais autre chose. Je pris, cette fois, mon yukata et je le mis avant de descendre dans la salle commune, mon violon dans les mains. Dès que je posai le pied sur le sol de la salle, tous les regards convergèrent en ma direction.

*Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder marcher?*

Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers ma salle habituelle pour jouer. Je croisai mon directeur de maison qui complimenta ma tenue avant de partir vers son bureau, puis les tableaux, même ceux qui dormaient, guignèrent un instant avant de retourner à leurs affaires. Une fois enfermée dans la salle déserte, je m'appliquai à jouer de nouveaux airs et réviser les anciens. C'était sans compter Anatoli qui entra en coup de vent.

\- Tu fais quoi là? Demandai-je en allemand.

\- Je... Je cherchais quelque chose... Répondit-il en cherchant sa respiration.

\- En courant?

Des cris en russe ou autre langue slave retentirent de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Mouais... T'as foutu quoi encore? Demandai-je à voix basse.

\- Euh... Tu nous avais promis de venir sur notre bateau pour faire de la musique et ils sont devenus un peu... Impatients. Et comme je te connais bien, ils ont voulu me balancer quelque part pour te faire venir.

\- Te balancer?

\- Me balancer dans l'eau ou du haut d'une tour.

\- Okay. Je viens sur votre bateau. Mais je reste habillée comme ça. J'ai la flemme d'aller me changer.

\- Cool! En plus, tu es adorable dans cette tenue.

Je rougis instantanément. Nous sortîmes de la salle et nous marchâmes en silence vers le lac. Le paysage restait toujours beau à regarder et la petite couche de brouillard sur l'eau donnait un effet fantomatique au bateau qui tanguait paisiblement. Nous nous approchâmes du bord et un pont s'abaissa pour nous laisser entrer. Seulement, ce fut le directeur de Durmstrang qui descendit avec Krum. Ils nous passèrent devant, sans un regard et si dirigèrent vers le château. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, haussâmes nos épaules et nous montâmes à bord du navire.

Celui-ci portait fièrement le drapeau représentant l'école au sommet du plus haut mât, tout le reste du bateau était taillé dans un bois marron. Taillé, vraiment taillé. On ne voyait pas de planches, juste un sol uni avec les bordures. Il n'y avait pas de gouvernail sur l'étage supérieur qui semblait juste être utilisé pour s'entraîner à sauter. On entendit des bruits de pas en-dessous de nous, comme les taureaux qui courraient dans les rues des communes espagnoles. Anatoli me tira par le bras et m'entraîna vers le sous-sol du navire. Il faisait sombre et seuls quelques hublots éclairaient avec la lumière du jour. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et mon ami ouvra une porte.

Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient là, à danser, à jouer de la musique et à boire de la Bieraubeurre et d'autres boissons indéfinissables.

\- Anrep! Cria une fille avant de se mettre à parler russe.

Ils parlèrent si vite que je me mis à observer les alentours. Rien de spécial, juste des tables mis contre les murs, laissant une piste de danse au centre, un qui jouait de la guitare et un autre du piano dans un coin de la salle.

\- Tu es venue! Dit la fille en allemand avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

Plusieurs élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à s'encercler tout en me parlant dans des langues incompréhensibles. Je tremblotai tout en regardant autour de moi, en quête d'une aide quelconque mais rien. Anatoli était occupé avec un autre qui semblait l'envier de m'avoir dans ses contacts et ceux qui étaient restés assis avaient l'air d'être dans un état d'ivresse relativement avancée.

\- Allons, allons... Je suis juste venue jouer quelques musiques. Expliquai-je, les mains devant moi comme un bouclier.

\- Super! Allez! S'exclama un garçon dans un anglais bizarre.

Ils reculèrent d'un coup, me laissant seule au milieu de la salle. Je pris une longue inspiration, calai mon instrument sur ma clavicule, soufflai un coup et grattai les cordes.

Je commençai par un rythme entraînant, de style Far West. La guitare m'accompagna rapidement ainsi que certains couples entrèrent dans la danse. Ceux qui restaient assis tapaient dans leurs mains, chantaient très faux et sifflèrent à tout va. Puis, je passai sur un ton plus lent, plus asiatique et les danseurs firent des slows. La guitare m'abandonna pour laisser place aux douces notes du piano.

La nuit se passa de la même façon, un morceau entraînant, puis, plus lent, puis endiablé pour ralentir à nouveau sur une musique plus douce. Je me surpris à jouer différents style de musique, du rock, rock'n'roll, jazz, soul, pop et je testai même le heavy metal. Certes, ça passait moins bien sur un violon mais ils avaient tous beaucoup trop bu pour faire une quelconque remarque.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, le dos en compote et avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir trop bu alors que je n'avais pas touché à une goutte d'alcool. Je jetai un oeil fatigué autour de moi. Rien de spécial, à part que tout le monde se trouvait dans un état lamentable et que je me trouvais sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était évidemment Anatoli. Il me tenait dans ses bras, sa tête reposait sur mon épaule nue et il semblait murmurer quelque chose dans une langue nordique. Je le retirai gentiment et me levai en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mon yukata était dans un drôle d'état, alors je le remis rapidement en place, prit mon violon et je sortis de la pièce. Je traversai le bateau en essayant d'imiter un ninja et je me retrouvai sur la terre ferme en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "Tournoi des Trois Sorciers".

*Pff. Reste plus qu'à rentrer dans la tour.*

Mes pieds se mirent à marcher tous seuls vers la tour Serdaigle pour dormir.

* * *

 _La troisième tâche approche (et les examens aussi) pour Poudlard. Que va-t-il ce passer? La suite dans le prochain chapitre! (pardon xD)_

 _Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à fond!_


	46. Ch 45: Les examens

_Hello ~_

 _Le dernier dimanche avant la rentrée (pour mon cas) :/_

 _Mais bon, toute bonne chose a une fin et je souhaite à tous les étudiants, écoliers de bien rentrer (si ce n'est pas déjà fait!) :)_

 _Punaise, plus de 10 000 vues sur cette histoire... Je vous remercierai jamais assez comme pour vos reviews! C'est génial!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 45: Les examens_

 _21 juin_

La semaine des examens était là mais personne n'avait franchement la tête à les faire. La troisième tâche allait se dérouler dans trois jours et tous les élèves devaient griffonner sur les parchemins pour des notes, quelle tristesse.

Je commençai par la métamorphose avec le truc des transplantations ou quelque chose comme ça. J'eus droit à un poulpe, une jonquille et une poupée avec un sourire flippant. McGonagall nous laissait le champ libre tant que les sortilèges étaient correctement jetés. Je transplantai la couleur de la jonquille sur le poulpe et inversement. J'eus un poulpe jaune et une jonquille rouge sang et je réfléchis sur la poupée. Celle-ci était jolie, sans vêtements sauf son sourire me rendait mal à l'aise. Je décidai, pour rire, de mettre le sourire sur la tête du poule jaune. Je dus me retenir de rire au résultat mais il me semblait pas crédible.

*Des yeux! Il manque des yeux!*

Je levai discrètement la main. McGonagall vint vers moi.

\- Faut-il utiliser tout les objets? Je veux dire que je ne sais pas quoi faire du corps de la poupée. Je peux la laisser de côté?

\- Oui mais vous perdrez des points.

Elle repartit, me laissant pensive. Que faire? Je décidai de faire les pétales de la fleur, les vêtements de la poupée. J'avais maintenant un poulpe jaune avec un sourire sur la tête et une poupée avec des vêtements "Hawaïen". Les pétales formaient une jupe très volante, la pétale, au centre, faisait le top, le tout était accroché par la tige qui passait d'une pétale à l'autre comme si elle était "brodée".

Mon esprit, en voyant mes résultats, se mit à travailler dans le mauvais sens.

*Je ne peux rien faire avec ça sans tomber dans le... Je ne peux décemment pas faire une chose pareille! Oh non...* Pensai-je, prise de panique.

Le temps passait à une vitesse incroyable, de plus, il fallait ramener notre oeuvre au professeur. Quelques uns avaient créé de drôles de figurines très stylées, d'autres n'avaient quasiment rien fait et redonnai les objets dans leur état initial. Je décidai de prendre la poupée et le poulpe et de les donner séparément même si je devais perdre des points. C'était mieux pour moi et son coeur.

\- Je reconnais que vous avoir donné des objets très bizarres mais vous n'avez pas trouvé d'idée pour n'en faire qu'une figurine?

\- Oh si mais vous auriez fait une crise cardiaque. Et je préfère perdre des points que de redonner un truc absolument dégueu à regarder. Répondis-je, rougissante.

Elle semblait comprendre ma remarque et me laissa filer à mon examen de Runes.

Etrangement, mon texte à traduire fut simple. Tout avait un sens, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire et ma mémoire avait retenu de façon incroyable, les signes les plus fréquents. Moins de boulot avec le dictionnaire. Je me demandai si on me prenait pour une idiote avant de laisser tomber et terminer ma traduction. Je fus la dernière à rendre et cela me rassura quelque peu.

Après avoir mangé ma ration de riz habituel, il était temps de passer l'examen de potions. Nous descendîmes lentement, comme une sentence, vers la sombre salle de classe. Karkaroff nous croisa dans le couloir vers la classe. Il me fusilla du regard alors que je l'observai avec méfiance. Le fait qu'il tournait autour de Snape à chaque fois que celui-ci était seul me paraissait suspect.

\- Laï! Tu viens? Cria Padma.

Je tournai ma tête vers sa voix, la voyant devant la porte de la classe et moi qui m'étais stoppée en plein milieu du chemin à cause du directeur de Durmstrang. Je me secouai rapidement la tête et je fonçai vers elle et nous entrâmes en même temps dans la salle. C'était sombre, comme d'habitude et Snape était de mauvaise humeur, comme d'habitude. Mais le voir me donna le sourire et la volonté de passer l'examen de potions haut la main! Il nous donna des feuilles pour commencer la partie théorique. Il n'y avait rien de difficile, à part un piège avec la Branchiflore, le reste des questions était facile. Puis vint la pratique. Préparer la potion d'Aiguise-Méninge. Pas très compliqué!

Je terminai bien avant les autres, ramenai mon échantillon, rangeai ma place et je sortis en silence dans le couloir. Je m'adossai contre le mur, un peu plus loin et j'attendis. Des bruits de talons résonnèrent comme jamais. La directrice de Beaubxâtons se promenait tranquillement, l'air ailleurs. Elle me vit collée contre le mur.

\- Booonjoureuh. Dit-elle en anglais.

\- Bonjour Madame Maxime. Répondis-je en français.

\- Oh, vous parlez français?

\- Oui, madame.

\- J'entends un petit accent. Vous êtes suisse, je me trompe?

\- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Haha! J'ai beaucoup de Suisses dans mon école et ils ne créent que peu de problèmes! Quel est votre nom?

\- Laïcifitra Menoud.

\- Hmm... Mais oui! J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous. Et en bien! Une virtuose de la musique, des langues et de la baguette!

Je rougis.

\- Allons, madame. Je suis gênée.

\- Ne le soyez pas, ma chère.

Elle m'observa quelques instants avec une intensité peu commune. Je me sentis nue devant son regard.

\- Vous êtes très mignonne. Vos longs cheveux sont superbes et la couleur de vos yeux est sans égal. Ce turquoise reflète un tel éclat... On pourrait se perdre dans les eaux des lagons du Pacifique. Même l'âme la plus torturée se calmerait devant vos yeux. Que j'aimerais avoir une telle couleur dans mes yeux.

Je rougis encore plus.

\- N'exagérez pas... C'est une couleur comme une autre.

\- Oh non! Il est difficile de définir le turquoise mais il vous va bien. Et je sens que vous pourriez guérir une âme déchirée.

Je la regardai, interdite. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose de ce qu'elle disait. C'était une couleur comme une autre, je ne voyais pas en quoi le turquoise était spécial contrairement aux autres. La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et mes camarades de maison sortirent, la tête basse et l'air fatigués. Madame Maxime me salua et continua son chemin.

\- Première journée finie! S'exclama Terry en s'étirant les bras.

\- Ouais mais demain, on a l'examen de DCFM... Râla Kevin, visiblement peu ravi.

\- Je croyais que c'était votre matière préférée? Demandai-je, narquoise.

\- Oui mais ce prof est parano! Il croit tellement qu'on va lui lancer un maléfice dans le dos parce qu'on fait parti d'un complot contre lui. S'énerva Anthony.

\- Vous ne faites pas parti d'un complot contre lui? Zéro ambition, ces Serdaigle. Demandai-je avec un sourire faussement innocent.

\- Euh, on est sage, pas ambitieux. Laisse-ça aux serpents de l'école. Ajouta Padma, prenant mes dires au sérieux.

\- T'as rien compris, Padma... Bon, on va réviser? Dit Lisa.

\- Ouais! Nous criâmes en cœur en arrivant devant la tour Serdaigle.

Nous passâmes la soirée à réviser la Défense, l'Astronomie, les Sortilèges et, pour moi, les cours de Soins.

Le lendemain, nous commençâmes par la théorie d'Astronomie. Expliquer ce qu'était une nébuleuse, les différentes positions de Pluton et son influence sur certains astres voisins. J'écrivis ce que j'avais appris, sans conviction. Une science beaucoup trop douteuse pour mon esprit rattaché à la science moldue. Le temps passa trop vite et nous dûmes rendre nos parchemins noircis par les mots. Padma semblait peu confiante alors que Kevin, au contraire, avait l'air de voir un chef d'oeuvre dans ses mains. Nous sortîmes, déjà fatigués.

\- Maintenant... Commença Kevin.

\- Soins aux créatures magiques pour moi. Terminai-je en soupirant.

\- Allez! Bon examen! Dit Padma en souriant.

Je les saluai avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur du château. La cabane d'Hagrid semblait toujours aussi petite et quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà devant, attendant l'examen. Je vis Susan et je la rejoignis pour discuter un peu, puis Hagrid sortit de sa cabane.

\- Bonjour les quatrièmes années! Je vais d'abord vous séparer en groupe de deux et je vais vous assigner une créature par groupe.

Je tombai, par bonheur, avec Susan et on avait eu la chance d'avoir deux Niffleurs à occuper. Rien de théorique, juste passer l'heure à leurs faire creuser une parcelle de terre pour trouver des pièces d'or. C'était amusant et ces animaux étaient très affectueux avec nous. D'autres groupes devaient décrire le mode de vie à partir d'un cadavre de Scroutt à Pétard ou encore certains récitaient les propriétés magiques de la licorne avec une devant eux.

\- Je préfère nos Niffleurs au reste. Murmura Susan près de moi.

\- Ouais, surtout ce foutu Scroutt. Répondis-je en caressant la tête d'un des animaux.

L'heure passa trop vite et il fallait manger. Susan avait Potions juste après et j'avais Sortilèges. Elle me conseilla d'être très concentrée sur ma formulation et je lui dit de se focaliser sur la préparation pour éviter l'explosion. Puis, nous nous séparâmes chacune vers nos tables respectives.

\- Encore deux examens... Se plaignit Terry.

\- L'Astronomie, c'est que la nuit et on a Sortilèges, c'est facile! Répliquai-je.

\- C'est facile pour toi qui sait parfaitement maîtriser l'Accio, l'Expulso, etc. Ajouta Lisa avec une mine déconfite.

\- Allons, concentrez-vous juste et le tour est joué!

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson. Ce qu'ils m'amusaient, mes camarades. Je mangeai mon repas habituel et le moment de rejoindre notre petit directeur arriva. La salle de classe était remplie d'objets en tous genre. Des livres, des coussins, des chaudrons et même quelques peluches pour enfants. Il y avait toujours les bureaux mais ils étaient presque invisibles sous la couche de coussins.

\- Ce sont ses jouets. Murmura Kevin vers nous en fixant alternativement Flitwick et les peluches.

Les garçons rirent à haute voix, tandis que les filles gloussaient comme des autruches. Je ne trouvai pas cette remarque spécialement drôle et je préférai voir des peluches que des lames ou autres objets tranchants ou très lourds.

\- Monsieur Entwhistle, que vous voulez faire rire vos camarades de maison est une chose. Le faire en se moquant de quelqu'un en est une autre. Gronda gentiment Flitwick.

\- Oui professeur, pardon. Répliqua Kevin, l'air gêné.

\- Bon, vous allez commencer par de la théorie. Déblayez un bureau et asseyez-vous. Dit Flitwick en sautillant.

Tout le monde s'y mit à enlever les coussins d'un bureau à la main.

* Vous êtes sérieux?*

Je pris ma baguette, murmurai un "Expulso" vers tous les coussins présents sur le meuble. Ma table était nickel en quelques secondes et je m'assis, pris mes affaires et j'attendis le parchemin. Les autres me regardèrent, ahuris. Comme s'ils avaient remarqué qu'ils possédaient une baguette magique et qu'ils connaissaient un sort pour enlever les coussins multicolores. Ils firent de même.

\- Bien! Je vous donne le parchemin de données.

Il fit voleter des rouleaux vers nous et nous commençâmes.

Il n'y avait aucune question très difficile. Expliquez le sortilège d'Attraction, d'Expulsion et de sortilèges de l'année passée. Puis, vint la pratique. Nous nous tenions dans le fond de la salle et Flitwick était sur sa pile de livres, devant le tableau noir, à l'autre bout de la classe.

\- Pour la pratique, vous avez déjà montré le sortilège d'Expulsion avant la partie théorique. Du moins, une a eu la présence d'esprit de le faire en premier. Maintenant que tous les bureaux sont propres, vous allez vous remettre à vos bureaux et faire le bazar du début. Si vous avez remarqué, chaque bureau avait des peluches de la même couleur. Celui de Miss Patil avait des peluches rouges et celui de Monsieur Boot étaient vert. Alors, je veux que vous mettez les peluches du même animal sur votre bureau. Expliqua-t-il.

Personne ne semblait comprendre.

\- Si j'attire tous les peluches en forme de chats sur mon bureau, je réussis l'épreuve? Demandai-je.

\- Exactement, Miss Menoud. Je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir comme élève de ma maison.

\- Moui, bref. Je prends les peluches en forme de chat.

\- Comme par hasard. Commenta Lisa avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tais-toi. Répliquai-je avec le même sourire.

Je me mis sur mon bureau et balayai la salle de ma baguette magique.

\- Accio peluches chats!

Toutes les peluches répondant au critère s'envolèrent à grande vitesse vers moi.

*Oups.*

\- Impedimenta!

Toutes les peluches s'arrêtèrent tout autour de moi à une dizaine de centimètres.

\- Bien, Wingardium Leviosa.

Je guidai les peluches tout en descendant du bureau. Je formai un gros tas au-dessus du meuble.

\- Finite.

Les peluches tombèrent sur le bureau, formant à nouveau la masse lors de notre entrée dans la classe. Tout le monde était silencieux.

\- Miss... Même Miss Granger n'a pas eu une procédure aussi brillante que la votre... Je suis... extrêmement fier de vous. Dit doucement Flitwick, comme s'il interrompait un opéra.

La gêne coloria mes joues dans un rouge flamboyant. Les autres retournèrent à leur bureau et le professeur s'approcha de moi.

\- Pardon de vous mettre dans l'embarras mais vous avez vraiment le talent de votre mère. Et même si je ne connais pas votre père, il a dû vous laisser une partie d'un talent.

\- Disons plutôt qu'il a de bonnes méthodes pour améliorer mes connaissances pour une ou plusieurs branches.

* "Une personne puissante maîtrise toutes les magies et ce n'est pas encore ton cas. Je vais t'y aider." Dit-il avant de me lancer des coups de pieds. "Tu recevras ce que tu mérites, tant que tu ne sais pas tout." Voilà sa méthode.*

Il m'observa avant de se concentrer sur les sorts de mes camarades de classe. Ils se débrouilleraient très bien et ils terminèrent en peu de temps.

\- Bravo! Reposez-vous avant l'Astronomie cette nuit. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir professeur.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de classe et je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur pour flâner un moment. Je m'étirai les bras tout en balançant mes jambes d'avant en arrière et de gauche à droite.

Ma promenade se passa tranquillement avant de tomber sur Drago et ses gardes du corps. Celui-ci semblait parler dans sa main alors que Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air de faire le guet.

*Et si j'allais les emmerder un peu?*

Je me rapprochai doucement d'eux. Etrangement, je me trouvai bien visible mais les gorilles ne semblaient pas me capter.

*Baka.**

Drago ouvrit sa main et un scarabée s'envola.

\- Tu parles aux insectes, toi maintenant? Demandai-je à Drago.

Il devint rouge un instant avant de reprendre son teint blanc et son sourire narquois.

\- Ça te pose un problème, Laï?

\- Pas spécialement mais tu sais l'insecte pour parler avec eux ou bien c'est un Animagus?

Il reprit sa rougeur qui ne le quitta plus et ses amis se raidirent à mes paroles.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Un Animagus, voyez-vous ça! Comme si je pouvais savoir que ce scarabée est un sorcier transformé? Répliqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas mais les sorciers de sang pur doivent certainement connaître certains détails pour différencier les animaux des Animagus non? Et puis merde, tu es bien assez fou pour causer à un scarabée ou tu caches quelque chose mais sache que ce que je viens de voir ne sortira pas si vite de ma mémoire. Dis-je avec une expression moqueuse.

\- Parano.

\- Non, juste alerte. Vigilance constante!

Ils me regardèrent, puis comprenant la référence, ils fichèrent le camp vers les cachots. Je rentrai gentiment pour dormir un peu.

Le soir arriva et après notre repas, nous montâmes vers le sommet de la tour principale où Sinistra nous attendait.

\- Bonsoir Serdaigle. L'examen est de retrouver les principales lunes de Jupiter et de dessiner leur trajet autour de la planète. Allez-y!

Nous prîmes nos télescopes et nous fouillâmes le ciel, à la recherche de Jupiter. Je le trouvai très vite, grand et lumineux, difficile de passer à côté. Je dessinai la planète au centre de mon parchemin, puis je chercherai les lunes.

* Europe est là... Io est ici... Callisto... Là! Encore deux lunes... Lysithéa et Ganymède.*

Je dessinai déjà les trois lunes que j'avais repérées autour de la planète, marquai leur nom et dessinai un trait marquant leur trajectoire. Puis, je retournai à ma recherche. Les heures passèrent et nous avions de la peine à trouver Ganymède.

\- Putain... Il me manque une lune... Râla doucement Kevin à côté de moi.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation... Ajouta Terry dans un soupir.

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsque les premiers rendirent leur parchemin avec une mine déconfite. Ils n'avaient probablement pas trouvé une lune et ils avaient abandonné l'idée de la chercher plus longtemps. Je scrutais le ciel en long, en large et en travers pour une lune de malheur.

Quatre heures du matin, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à pointer et j'étais la dernière à regarder le ciel. Tous les autres étaient rentrés dans la tour dormir un peu avant les derniers examens.

\- Miss Menoud. Vous devriez renter dormir. Ce n'est pas grave s' il manque une lune, personne ne les a toutes trouvées. Conseilla Sinistra.

Je zoomai sur Jupiter, cherchant désespérément un éclat nouveau dans mon oeil.

\- Je sais mais... OH! C'est quoi ça?

Je zoomai un peu plus sur Jupiter, sur le bord gauche et une excroissance sortait. Ganymède était juste là!

\- OUI! Enfin!

Je dessinai rapidement et traçai la trajectoire avec une expression de bonheur. Je mis mon nom et je rendis mon examen à Sinistra qui me regarda avec étonnement.

\- Vous l'avez trouvée?

\- Oui et c'était juste. J'aurais attendu un peu plus longtemps et je n'aurais plus rien vu avec le soleil. Maintenant, je vais suivre votre conseil et dormir. Au revoir professeur.

\- Au revoir, Miss Menoud.

Je descendis à toute vitesse les escaliers et je courrai vers la salle commune. J'esquivai de justesse Rusard et son chat mais Snape me vit passer devant lui.

\- Miss Menoud. Vous faîtes quoi debout de si bonne heure?

\- Je rentre dans ma salle commune. Je viens juste de finir mon examen d'Astronomie.

\- Elle vous a fait le coup de chercher les lunes de Jupiter?

\- Oui.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter... Et vous laissez jamais un travail bâclé... Je suppose que Ganymède n'était presque pas visible.

\- C'est exactement ça. Comment le savez-vous?

\- Elle le fait à chaque quatrièmes années. Vous terminez ce midi, vos examens?

\- Oui.

\- Vous viendrez dans ma réserve personnelle. J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose avec vous.

Je hochai la tête et je repartis en courant vers ma tour.

* * *

 _Le prochain, promis, sera la troisième tâche! Laissez une review, ça fait plaisir!_

 _Baka = idiot en japonais :)_

 _Bye!_


	47. Ch 46: Troisième tâche et fin d'année

_Hellooooo ~_

 _(je vois même pas comment je peux vous dire bonjour alors que j'ai un retard des plus inexcusable -_-)_

 _Pardon pour mon retard... Les cours, la recherche de stage, d'autres fandom, le stress d'examens et les devoirs... C'est inexcusable au possible..._

 _Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre mais je vais faire mon possible pour le faire rapidement! Il est déjà commencé!_

 ** _Merci pour toutes ces reviews! On a atteint les 100, j'en suis tellement heureuse! *pleure de joie*_**

 _Bref, voici le dernier chapitre de la quatrième année!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 46: La troisième tâche et fin d'année_

 _24 juin_

Le jour de la troisième tâche était là mais il restait deux examens, l'Histoire de la Magie et la Défense. Tout deux se déroulaient le matin, à commencer par le plus chiant. Malgré une ambiance zéro travail et troisième tâche, il nous fallait tenir encore quelques heures. C'était avec résignation que nous entrâmes dans la salle d'Histoire. Binns nous attendait, flottant dans les airs, devant un tableau noir. Je me mis à une place au hasard, sortis mes parchemins, prête à écrire un roman sur la révolte Gobelins. Parce que, sérieusement, on n'avait rien vu d'autre que ça durant l'année. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le fantôme fit passer un parchemin dans les rang. Je reçus le mien et je l'ouvris pour découvrir le thème.

* Rédigez une rédaction sur la révolte des Gobelins au XVIIIe siècle. Je le savais.*

Je me mis à griffonner le papier à grande vitesse, écrivant principalement les phrases sortis tout droit du livre d'Histoire. A quoi bon écrire avec ses propres mots alors que le livre expliquait facilement, même si ça restait chiant au possible. L'heure passa malheureusement lentement malgré que j'écrivais sans m'arrêter, usant un autre parchemin au passage.

\- L'examen est terminé. Veuillez rendre vos parchemins. Annonça Binns d'un ton monotone.

Nous nous levâmes pour poser nos travaux sur le bureau du professeur, puis nous rangeâmes nos affaires et nous sortîmes en vitesse de la classe.

\- Putain... J'ai pratiquement rien écrit sur ce parchemin. Je vais avoir un T. Râla Kevin, au bord de la crise de désespoir.

\- T'es pas le seul. Consola Lisa, un sourire résigné sur les lèvres.

\- La seule qui ne s'arrêtait pas d'écrire, c'est Laï. Fit remarquer Anthony en me pointant du doigt.

\- Bah... J'ai fait le truc le plus dingue dans ce cours. J'ai écouté et pris des notes. Le reste, j'ai ressortis les trois quarts des phrases du livre.

\- Si t'as pas un O à cet examen, y a un problème.

\- On verra. Mais il nous reste un test à passer. Allons chez Maugrey.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai fait ma petite enquête sur lui et j'ai trouvé qu'il buvait dans sa flasque toutes les heures. Dit Terry, visiblement fier.

\- Toutes les heures? Il serait accro à l'alcool? Demanda Michael.

\- Peut-être, ce ne serait pas étonnant, vu comme il est vigilent. Approuva Padma.

\- Quelque chose à contredire Laï? Demanda Kevin.

\- Oui. Personne ne peut rester vigilent à ce point avec l'alcool dans le sang. La plupart des personnes, sorcières ou moldues, ne tiennent pas très bien l'alcool. De plus, si on est accro à quelque chose, on a envie d'en prendre tout le temps et pas seulement une gorgée toutes les heures. Lorsque quelqu'un a bu, il est généralement moins attentif à ce qui se passe autour de lui, ce qui n'est jamais le cas de Maugrey. Il est constamment sur ses gardes, à voir le moindre complot contre lui dans chaque angle du château. Je pencherais plutôt pour une potion. Raisonnai-je.

\- Et quelle potion? Pour sa jambe? Son visage? Sa santé peut-être?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Sa jambe est en métal, on l'a vu au bal. Son visage est rempli de cicatrices et je doute que quelqu'un soit assez stupide pour faire une potion qui en crée autant juste pour le style. Quant à sa santé, il ne m'a pas l'air malade. Il ne tousse jamais, ne se mouche jamais et il n'a jamais été malade cette année.

\- C'est vrai. Approuva Morag. Mais quelle potion pourrait-il bien utiliser? En plus, toutes les heures? Et dans quel but?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre avec certitude. Beaucoup de potions ont de l'effet pendant une heure. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, la sonnerie ne va pas tarder à retentir.

Nous nous mîmes à courir en direction de la salle de DCFM. Maugrey nous attendait sagement lors de notre arrivée en trombe.

\- Enfin. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Pardon professeur. M'excusai-je au nom de tout le monde.

\- Aujourd'hui, pas de théorie. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et l'un va jeter des maléfices tandis que l'autre se protégera avec le Charme du Bouclier. Allez-y!

Je regardai mes camarades de maison se mettre en duo. Ils se rapprochèrent spontanément, comme s'ils avaient planifié les groupes depuis des lustres. Et, comme par pur hasard, je me retrouvais seule.

\- Tout le monde vous craint, on dirait. Je serai votre adversaire mais vous passerez en dernier. Boot et Goldstein! Ici!

Ils s'avancèrent, tremblants.

\- Boot, vous lancez des maléfices et Goldstein, vous les bloquez. Mettez-vous en place et allez-y.

Ils commencèrent à se battre sous nos yeux. Ils se débrouillaient bien même si le bouclier d'Anthony ne contrait pas plus de deux maléfices avant de se briser. Puis, ils échangèrent les rôles. Terry avait plus de problèmes et Anthony lançait des sorts plus puissants. Le bouclier bloquait une à deux attaques, puis se brisait, il le recréait et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony lança beaucoup plus de sorts à la suite et toucha Terry de plein fouet.

\- Suffit! Goldstein, emmenez Boot à l'infirmerie. Ordonna Maugrey. Patil et Turpin!

Elles se placèrent comme les deux garçons auparavant et Padma commença à balancer ses maléfices. Les minutes passèrent et, après avoir échangés leur rôle, le prochain groupe passa.

Je m'assis sur un bureau, observant attentivement mes camarades se bagarrer à coups de maléfices et de faibles boucliers. Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas sûrs et je sentais un petit stress dans leur voix.

\- Menoud. A votre tour.

Je m'avançai vers Maugrey, ma main droite crispée sur ma baguette. Il sourit.

\- Locomotor Mortis! Lança l'enseignant.

\- Protego. Lançai-je à mon tour.

Un bouclier bleu m'entoura et le sort fut dévié. Maugrey lança le prochain sort qui fut tout aussi facilement dévié que le premier. Le bouclier ne faiblissait aucunement et je l'observais, concentrée, un sourire figé sur mes lèvres.

\- Impressionnant Miss. Mais votre petit bouclier va-t-il tenir face à mes sorts?

Il redoubla ses gestes d'intensité et il lança une multitude de sortilèges vers moi. Mon bouclier tint parfaitement le coup face aux assauts de Maugrey. Il semblait rager de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les sorts se faisaient dévier.

\- Avez-vous fini? Demandai-je sur un ton las.

*J'ai un rendez-vous important moi.*

Il stoppa ses gestes, baissa sa baguette et renifla. Je baissai à mon tour ma baguette, mettant un terme au bouclier.

\- Vous êtes plus forte que je ne le pensais, Miss Menoud.

Il prit sa flasque et but une gorgée. Il secoua ensuite vivement la tête, comme pour sentir l'effet de la boisson.

\- Monsieur, c'est de l'alcool? Demanda Lisa.

Il l'observa un moment, l'expression renfermée.

\- Moui... Je ne tiens pas sinon.

*Je n'y crois pas. C'est quelque chose d'autre.*

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi vigilent sous l'effet de l'alcool? Demanda Morag, suspicieuse.

\- C'est l'effet que ça me donne.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un devenir comme ça. Indiqua Mandy, pensive.

\- Bon, sortez! L'examen est terminé! Dehors! Hurla-t-il, rouge de colère.

Nous sortîmes de la salle, perplexes. Aucun d'entre nous n'était convaincu de la véracité des dires de Maugrey. Mais là, n'était pas la question. Je me dirigeai vers la réserve de Snape.

Je toquai rapidement avant d'entrer. Il était déjà là, un parchemin dans les mains et les yeux posés sur ses bocaux. Qu'il avait l'air sérieux, j'adorais.

\- Alors? Que souhaitez-vous vérifier?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque plus que qu'une Branchiflore. Peux-tu trouver de la peau de serpent du Cap?

Je regardai à mon tour les étagères mais rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

\- Non, je n'en vois pas.

\- Moi non plus. Et j'étais sûr d'en avoir eu tout un stock en début d'année.

\- C'est vrai mais il manque aussi beaucoup de bocaux à sangsues et autres trucs.

Nous réfléchîmes un instant avant de prononcer notre pensée en même temps.

\- Le Polynectar!

\- Quelqu'un utilise du Polynectar, et ce depuis le début. Râla Snape, sur les nerfs.

\- Mais qui? Très peu d'élèves sont capables ou même, connaissent l'existence de cette potion. Elle prend du temps à préparer et ses effets ne marchent pendant une heure...

* Une heure? Maugrey boit toutes les heures quelque chose dans sa flasque. Cacherait-il du Polynectar? Oh mon dieu! Maugrey serait une autre personne? Je divague là...*

\- Laï? Tu es dans la lune.

\- Pardon professeur. Je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

\- Et as-tu trouvé la réponse à tes pensées?

\- Oui. Que je pense du n'importe quoi.

\- C'est très utile.

\- Professeur?

\- Oui... Las de m'entendre.

\- Croyez-vous que le professeur Maugrey soit... Dans son état normal?

Il était surpris de ma question.

\- Oui, aux dernières nouvelles. Mais il n'a jamais autant bu depuis cette année.

\- Il n'a jamais bu dans cette flasque?

\- Si, il ne boit jamais autre chose que ce qu'i l'intérieur, mais pas aussi souvent que cette année. C'est étrange en effet...

Il grogna et se tenait l'avant bras gauche avec un expression de douleur. Je posai ma main sur la sienne sans réfléchir.

\- Vous allez bien?

Il retira immédiatement son bras avec un sentiment de peur.

\- Ne me touchez pas!

Je levai un sourcil.

\- Hmm. D'accord, pardon.

Il se tourna vers les étagères. Je voyais son profil pendant que je ramassai mon sac.

-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?

\- Non merci Laï. Tu peux y aller.

Dans élan, venu d'un coin obscur de ma tête, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et je déposai un bisou sur sa joue avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs, les joues rouges comme des pivoines.

*Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?! Ben, il m'a prit que j'en avais envie... C'est simple. Mon coeur tambourine comme un cheval au triple galop. Merde, merde, merde. Je veux me cacher et ne plus apparaître. Mais, sa joue était douce et sentait l'aftershave... Je suis fière de l'avoir fait de ma propre initiative et non sous l'effet de l'alcool.*

Je souriais bêtement dans les couloirs tout en courant au hasard. Je croisai plusieurs personnes qui me prirent pour une folle mais bon, à Serdaigle, on ne pouvait que être intelligent et chiant ou avoir un minimum de connaissances et être un peu fou. Ou tout ça à la fois! Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à me balader, l'esprit ailleurs jusqu'à la dernière heure avant de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch pour la dernière épreuve.

Je marchai vers le terrain avec mes amis alors que le ciel s'assombrissait et les premières étoiles brillèrent. Nous montâmes dans les tribunes avec un enthousiasme peu commun alors que le terrain abritait un grand labyrinthe.

\- J'aimerais pas du tout devoir m'aventurer dans ce labyrinthe. Dit Lisa, rassurée d'être à côté de moi.

\- Dans ce cas, on est divisé. Ce serait amusant d'y entrer et découvrir les bestioles qu'ils ont cachés à l'intérieur. J'ai entendu qu'il y a un sphinx qu'ils ont importé exprès d'Egypte. Répliquai-je, les joues toujours rouges depuis "l'incident" dans la réserve de Snape.

\- Où sont Flitwick, Maugrey, Hagrid et McGonagall? Demanda soudain Kevin.

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'ils sont chargés de surveiller le labyrinthe et d'aller aider un champions si ils ont des problèmes? Proposa Padma.

\- C'est possible. Ajouta Terry. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas choisi Snape.

Je regardai la tribunes des adultes et, en effet, Snape s'y trouvait. Il regardait vaguement autour de lui pour vérifier que les élèves se comportaient correctement dans les tribunes. Il posa longuement son regard noir sur moi, regard que je tentai par tous les moyens d'esquiver.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents! A la première place ex aequo, avec huitante cinq points chacun: Mr Cédric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école de Poudlard!

Nous sautâmes de joie de voir nos champions en tête. Non pas qu'un dominait mais les deux se trouvaient ensemble.

\- A la troisième place, avec huitante(*) points: Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang!

Nous applaudîmes avec la même énergie. Il nous avait offert du beau spectacle lors des deux premières tâches.

\- Et à la quatrième place: Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons!

Certains élèves applaudirent plus poliment Fleur, comme moi. Son attitude envers nous m'avait souvent mise en colère et je n'étais pas la seule. Beaucoup firent comme moi, applaudir gentiment, sans grande conviction.

\- Attention... A mon signal, Harry et Cédric! Trois... Deux... Un...

Un coup de sifflet retentit et voilà nos deux champions disparurent dans les profondeurs du Labyrinthe. Deux minutes passèrent et ce fut Krum qui partit dans les haies et deux minutes encore après, Fleur commença sa promenade.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Terry.

\- Attendre qu'un des champions réussit à revenir avec la coupe. Répondit Anthony.

\- Pff, ça va être chiant.

\- Bah, il y aura peut-être des animations en attendant. Dit Morag en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de l'épreuve.

\- J'espère. Soupira Terry, à moitié affalé sur le banc.

De la musique retentit dans le stade à vitesse et puissance modéré. Je sentais bien que les musiciens n'étaient pas très à l'aise en jouant devant - ou derrière? - autant de monde.

\- C'est moi ou les sons ont l'air désordonnés? Demanda très justement Padma, le nez en l'air.

\- Tu as raison, ils sont dans un ordre très anarchique. Le stress peut-être. Répondis-je.

\- Possible. Accepta Lisa.

Le temps et les notes passèrent lentement, malgré que je dansais de temps à autre sur le rythme de la fanfare de l'école. J'évitai aussi soigneusement le regard de Snape, en diagonal de moi.

Tout d'un coup, Harry réapparu devant l'entrée du labyrinthe, couché sur quelque chose et il semblait mal en point. La coupe à ses côtés ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Le directeur fonça sur lui alors que nous nous levâmes, d'abord pour l'acclamer, puis pour nous rendre compte de la situation.

Harry se trouvait sur un corps.

Des rumeurs fusèrent d'abord de ceux qui se trouvaient près de Harry, puis ces mêmes rumeurs nous parvinrent.

\- Il est mort!

\- Cédric est... mort!

\- Diggory, non!

Je fus sous le choc d'entendre une telle phrase. Ce ne pouvait pas être la vérité, non. Pas Cédric! Pas lui! Des larmes montèrent et brouillèrent ma vision. Puis, coulèrent sur mes joues pour terminer sur le sol. Lisa se blottit contre Kevin, Padma contre Terry, Michael entourait Ginny Weasley dans ses bras, Morag et Mandy pleurèrent collées l'une contre l'autre. Anthony avait disparu quelque part et je tentais de sécher mes larmes. J'observai, avec le peu de vision clair, les personnes présentes ici. Tout le monde était là, sauf Harry et... Maugrey. Dumbledore sortait avec Snape et McGonagall.

\- Pourquoi le directeur part? Demandai-je, encore sous le choc de la mort de Cédric.

Personne ne me répondit alors je descendis les marches pour les suivre de loin. Moi et ma curiosité... Ils marchaient vers l'école, le directeur en premier, suivit de près des deux professeurs. Malheureusement, je tardai trop à les suivre et je perdis leur trace dans le château. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers Cédric et je recommençai à pleurer.

* Rah, calme-toi Laï! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe.*

Je séchai mes larmes et je marchai un peu au hasard dans le château. Hasard qui faisait bien les choses puisque j'entendis des voix se rapprocher de moi. Je me mis à courir en leur direction, donc près du bureau de Maugrey. Snape et McGonagall arrivèrent face à moi.

\- Laï! Avec moi. Ordonna Snape tout en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

Je le suivis, heureuse de le retrouver mais aussi inquiète de le voir aussi sérieux.

\- Va dans ma réserve et prends le Véritasérum que tu as fait. Il est puissant et suffisant pour ce que m'a demandé Dumbledore. On se retrouve ici.

Je courus comme une furie vers la réserve, pris la fiole et je repartis dans l'autre sens, toujours en courant. Il arriva en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, un elfe sur ses talons. Nous courûmes vers le bureau de Maugrey. Il s'arrêta au milieu des marches, me demanda la fiole que je donnai sans histoire. Puis, il pointa sa baguette sur moi. J'écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon. Dit-il. Stupéfix!

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre ma baguette dans ma main que son sort me frappa en pleine poitrine. Je m'effondrai, inconsciente, sur le sol.

J'ouvris les yeux et une lumière blanche très familière m'irrita. Je clignai deux ou trois fois avant de clairement voir le plafond de l'infirmerie. J'entendis plusieurs voix sur ma droite. Des élèves et des adultes. Je relevai mon tronc, en me frottant l'oeil gauche.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici encore?

Je regardai sur ma droite et je vis plusieurs personnes encercler un lit. McGonagall, visiblement en colère contre Fudge, Snape, la tête basse, Dumbledore très sérieux et d'autres qui les écoutaient. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils racontaient. Trop vite pour moi. Je compris les mots comme "Voldemort", "mort" ou encore "revenu". Je cherchai un regard auquel m'accrocher et je tombai sur celui de Snape qui me fixait tout en écoutant le débat en Fudge et Dumbledore. Je suivis à peine le fil de la conversation, très animée en passant, des adultes. Ma tête me faisait mal et mon esprit était encore un peu brumeux. Snape souleva d'un coup la manche et laissa voir une sorte de marque noire sur son avant bras. Le même avant bras que j'avais touché avant le début de la troisième épreuve. Je voyais une drôle de forme mais ça ne me disait pas grand chose. Fudge, lui, semblait choqué et recula d'un pas. Il partit en marmonnant dans son menton. Dumbledore demanda à quelques adultes de partir chercher des personnes et seulement là, je remarquai un chien noir près du lit.

\- Sirius... Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle? Demanda le directeur.

Le chien se transforma en un rien de temps en un homme avec des cheveux noir mi-longs.

\- Sirius Black! Cria une Weasley.

*J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Ah oui, le prisonnier là... Quoi?*

Snape et lui se toisaient du regard avec férocité avant de se serrer la main pendant un très très court instant. Puis, ils sortirent l'un après l'autre en silence. Enfin, ce fut le tour du directeur de sortir.

*J'ai l'impression que personne n'a remarqué ma présence. C'est rare mais pas déplaisant.*

Ils discutèrent avant que la personne dans le lit - qui n'était personne d'autre que Harry - but une potion et s'endormit. Pomfresh revint dans l'infirmerie et vit Harry dormir.

\- Veuillez sortir. Je dois m'occuper de mes malades.

\- Mais il n'y a personne d'autre que Harry qui est "malade".

L'infirmière me pointa du doigt. Les autres suivirent son doigt du regard et me virent.

\- Laï!? On ne pensait pas te voir là. Dit Ron, choqué.

\- Ben, je n'avais pas prévu d'atterrir ici. Tout ça à cause de Snape...

\- Laï! Tu m'as l'air en bonne santé. Dit Molly.

\- Oui, je crois.

Pomfresh m'examina quelques instants.

\- C'est tout bon. Le stupéfix que vous avez reçu a "disparu". Vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie.

\- Merci Madame Pomfresh!

Je sautai du lit, pris mes habits et allai me changer derrière des rideaux. Je revins quelques minutes après, rendis le pyjama et sortit tout en saluant Hermione et les autres.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu viennes une fois au Terrier, Laï. Dit Molly avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Si mes parents me le permettent! Au revoir!

Je marchai dans les couloirs vers ma salle commune pour prendre mes affaires. Heureusement qu'un sixième année entrait en même temps que moi parce que je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir intensément. Je pris mes livres et je ressortis pour reprendre mes cours. Ils étaient en cours d'Astronomie avec les Poufsouffles. J'entrai doucement, attirant bien sûr l'attention de tout le monde. Je m'assis, seule, tout devant, la tête basse. Je saluai vaguement Sinistra avant de suivre la suite de son cours.

Officiellement, nous aurions dû avoir DCFM mais comme Maugrey était absent, on avait congé. Je restai plus ou moins silencieuse, ce qui étonna peu mes camarades. Ils mirent mon silence sur la mort de Cédric. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort mais je réfléchissais aux raisons qui avait poussé Snape à me stupéfixer. Mais il n'était pas présent alors je devais attendre.

Les derniers jours passèrent, nous avions regardé les résultats de nos examens. J'obtenus des "O" pratiquement partout, sauf en Etude des Runes et en Métamorphose, où j'eus un "E". Mais je restai la meilleure de mon année à Serdaigle. Mon anniversaire fut relativement triste, je n'en voulais à personne si on me l'avait pas souhaité, personne me l'a souhaité mais après tout, personne n'avait la tête à fêter un anniversaire.

Le dernier soir, celui du banquet de fin d'année, les banderoles étaient noires dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'eut vraiment la tête à manger n'importe quoi, n'importe comment. J'observai depuis ma place la table des professeurs. Maugrey était étrangement là alors que nous n'avions plus eu cours avec lui depuis la troisième tâche. Il semblait très nerveux et sursautait sans arrêt. Snape était revenu, il observait les élèves avec un air irrité. Il fixa un moment Harry, ce qui ne m'étonna guère avant de me fixer. Je fis pareil, sans ciller. Après le repas, j'irai lui parler. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'a balancé un sort, comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là entre Harry et Maugrey. Dumbledore commença un discours, d'abord en l'honneur de Cédric et de sa maison. Nous portâmes un toast pour lui, en silence. Puis il parlait de sa mort, assassiné par Voldemort, ensuite de Harry, de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers et enfin qu'il fallait faire attention ces prochains temps à cause de ce mage noir. Il nous laissa manger.

\- Tu comptes retourner en Suisse, cet été? Demanda Grâce, assise à côté de moi.

\- Oui, j'espère. J'ai besoin de changer d'air.

\- Je te comprends, moi aussi.

Nous continuâmes de manger dans un petit bruit de fond et non le brouhaha habituel. Personne n'avait la capacité de parler fort et de rire en cette fin d'année. Je terminai mon assiette et je me levai pour partir.

\- Où vas-tu? Demanda Terry.

\- Je dois régler certaines choses avant le départ de demain. Répondis-je, sérieuse avant de les laisser.

Je marchais dans les couloirs en direction, évidemment, des cachots, mon endroit favori pour sûr. En particulier avec cette ambiance sombre et peu propice aux promenades là-bas. Je savais que Snape se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, j'entrai sans frapper dans son bureau et je m'assis sur sa chaise en attendant. Attente de courte durée puisqu'il entra. Il stoppa, étonné de me voir assise sur sa chaise.

\- Je veux des explications. Ordonnai-je, sombre.

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Tout ce qui s'est passé après que vous m'ayez stupéfixé et pourquoi l'voir fait. Je veux la vérité.

\- Bien. Allons dans mes appartements.

Il se dirigea vers le passage en direction de ses appartements. Je me levai et le suivis. Il s'assit sur son unique fauteuil et je m'assis à mon tour sur le canapé.

\- Bon, le Maugrey qui était avec nous cette année, n'était pas le vrai Maugrey. C'était un Mangemort, un fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait pris l'apparence de Maugrey, grâce au Polynectar dans la flasque, pour approcher Potter et le forcer à participer au Tournoi. C'est lui qui a déposé le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de feu, lors de la rentrée. C'est lui qui a tout révélé en ingurgitant ton Véritasérum.

\- Nous avions raison. Murmurai-je.

\- Comment ça "raison"? Vous ne le connaissiez même pas Maugrey avant cette année.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui a soupçonné, mais mes camarades de maison. C'est moi qui est proposé la piste du Polynectar. Piste que nous ne pouvions pas vérifier.

\- Je commence à me demander d'où vous vient votre esprit de déduction.

\- Là n'est pas la question, pourquoi vous m'avez jeté un sort?

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à tout ça. Ce n'était pas beau à voir et j'ai préféré t'éloigner.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant.

\- Mais au vu de ta réaction l'année passée avec Bulstrode, je ne sais comment tu aurais réagi. Aurais-tu commencé à l'attaquer et même à le tuer? Ou te serais-tu enfuie? Il m'est impossible de répondre comme toi, non plus, tu ne peux pas y répondre.

Je baissai les yeux, consciente de ce qu'il venait de dire était terriblement vrai.

\- Alors, cet homme, ce faux Maugrey, il a... aidé ce Voldetruc?

\- En quelque sorte. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres est revenu. Tu as vu la marque à l'infirmerie n'est-ce pas?

\- J'ai juste vu un truc noir sur votre avant bras, le même avant bras que j'avais touché quelques heures avant le labyrinthe. C'est sa marque?

\- Oui. Mais ne te méprends pas...

\- J'ai compris.

Je me levai, souriante malgré un regard froid. Il se leva à son tour, posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me regardant comme pour demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Je hochai une fois la tête et il me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes un bon moment dans cette position, silencieux. Je ne savais pas si je devais le pardonner ou être en colère... Je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi ce que soit ni de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu devrais y aller. Murmura-t-il.

\- Pas envie.

\- Vas-y.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon front avant de relever mon visage vers le sien. Il me souriait tristement. Ses yeux exprimèrent une émotion, pour la première fois elle restait plus longtemps qu'une seconde, cette émotion, c'était la tristesse. Je me détachai à contre coeur et partis sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain, il fallait rentrer chez nous en prenant le train. Ma valise fut faite en peu de temps, mon chat était content de rentrer à la maison et mes amis étaient dans le même état. Nous quittâmes notre dortoir pour nous diriger vers la gare. Juste à l'extérieur du château, dans le parc, les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Je saluai Fleur de la main, fis un câlin d'au revoir à Grâce ainsi qu'à quelques autres filles. Puis, je me dirigeai vers Durmstrang. La plupart des élèves me souhaitèrent une bonne continuation et de rester forte. Anatoli fut le seul à qui j'offris un câlin d'adieu. Nous nous promîmes de nous envoyer des nouvelles par hiboux. Viktor me salua également juste avant d'aller voir Harry et Hermione. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la meilleure Gryffondor. Mais elle était toute chou depuis sa troisième année, je devais l'admettre. Puis, le carrosse s'envola vers Beauxbâtons, suivit du bateau qui s'enfonça dans les eaux noires du lac. Enfin, nous montâmes dans notre train rouge et nous roulâmes vers Londres. Le voyage se passa tranquillement, mis à part Padma qui s'était renversé un quelconque jus de fruit sur elle et Lisa, qui avait mangé une dragée au vomi, vomissait par la fenêtre à son tour. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, Gellert, Viktor, mon père... Il y avait trop d'ombres et chaque nouvelle lumière assombrissait d'autres parties du tableau, rendant le tout complètement incompréhensible. Mais j'avais l'impression que si je connaissais ce Gellert, je pourrais connaître certains pans de l'histoire et déduire certains comportements. Londres approchait à grands coups de vapeurs et il était temps de dire bonjour à nos familles. Une fois arrivé, je descendis les marches avec ma valise sur le quai et je cherchai du regard mes parents, lorsque j'entendis un petit cri venant de ma droite.

\- Laïcifitra!

Je regardai les gens, me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus les plus grands.

\- Laïcifitra!

Je regardai le sol, enfin les pieds et je vis mon petit frère qui marchait en ma direction, les bras tendus vers moi. Je me baissai, tendant à mon tour mes bras vers lui.

\- Holmgeir! Viens ici petit frère!

Il marcha plus vite, manquant de tomber une fois, avant de se laisser tomber dans mes bras.

\- Il est tellement chou ton petit frère. Dit Morag, derrière moi.

Je me relevai, Holmgeir collé contre mes jambes, visiblement intimidé.

\- Haha, merci. Dis merci, Holmgeir.

\- M-merci... Répéta-t-il, tremblotant.

Je lui fis un grand sourire qui le rassura, puisqu'il ne tremblait plus.

\- Je vais y aller, bonne vacances Morag.

\- Bonne vacances Laï. On se revoit en septembre.

\- Ouais! Bye!

Je voulus prendre mon frère dans mes bras pour le soulever mais il se rebella s'asseyant par terre et en boudant.

\- D'accord... Je te tiens au-moins la main? Lui dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui.

Il fixa ma main tendue avant de doucement se lever pour la prendre et marcher avec moi vers mes parents. Il se débrouillait bien dans ses mouvements et observa son monde avec toujours la même curiosité. Il avait hérité de mon goût prononcé de tout connaître, y compris les secrets des gens. Il s'améliorait d'année en année mais je regrettais de ne pas être là plus souvent pour lui. L'école m'accaparait tout mon temps et même durant les vacances. Entre les potions, les rangements, décompte d'ingrédients, devoirs et la peur de mon père, rien ne me donnait l'occasion de rentrer chez moi. Du coup, je n'avais jamais fêté Noël avec lui, ou Pâques ou encore Nouvel An, même son anniversaire, je le passai à l'école. Je vis mes parents au loin. Mon père était toujours aussi vide que d'habitude lorsqu'il était en public et ma mère se rua sur Holmgeir.

\- Holmgeir! Enfin, mon chéri! Il ne faut s'enfuir comme ça! Qui c'est ce qui aurait pu t'arriver! Lui dit-elle en le prenant de force dans ses bras.

Il râla tout en s'agitant dans tous les sens pour de dégager mais ma mère le tenait fermement. Il abandonna vite et me regardait avec des yeux larmoyants. Je lui caressai doucement le crâne avant que mon père ne se décidait à bouger pour rentre à la maison.

Une année venait de s'achever et j'avais encore beaucoup de réponses à trouver.

* * *

 _* Huitante = quatre vingt_

 _Voilà, la quatrième année s'achève! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et laissez une review! ça fait plaisir! (même si je n'en mérite pas avec ce retard de fou)_


	48. Ch 47: Grindelwald, enfin une piste?

*regarde la foule d'un coin de rue* Euh... Bonjour?

... Moui, je suis terriblement en retard pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord, je suis prise dans un cycle horrible du nom de flemme aiguë et de syndrome de la page blanche. Vous connaissez sûrement ces raisons et ça arrive à tout le monde. Du coup, je change d'univers pour changer les idées avant de revenir, en espérant que c'est passé.

La deuxième est que, dans ma vie réel, je suis à un moment crucial pour mon avenir. Je suis étudiante et comme à la fin de chaque formation, il y a des examens. Je suis en 3ème année et en début juin (donc, bientôt) j'ai un mois de folie pure. 1 semaine où je passe d'examen écrit en examen écrit, puis les 3 autres semaines où je vais devoir parler devant un expert et un enseignant d'un sujet spécifique. (dans mon cas, je sera dans les langues, d'économie et d'histoire). D'accord, c'est plus tranquille que celle des écrit mais comme il faut tout savoir pour éviter la moindre surprise, ça reste difficile. Si je réussis ces examens, je serais reconnue comme apte à travailler et à accéder aux écoles supérieures. Le problème, c'est que la matière des examens se porte sur toute ma formation, de la 1ère à la 3ème, donc beaucoup trop de trucs. Et je trouve que c'est plus important pour le moment que le reste (je sors plus tellement avec mes amis sérieux)

La troisième, mon animal m'a quittée il y a très peu de temps et je fais encore son deuil. Compromettant toute ma motivation aussi bien à écrire qu'à travailler.

Je suis terriblement désolée du retard et de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour un chapitre que je trouve... meh. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite moi-même.

Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos encouragements et même vos engueulades sur mon retard, ça me force à quitter mes livres pour consacrer quelques heures à mon pc.

Enfin, terminé le blabla, place à l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chapitre 47:Grindelwald, enfin une piste?_

 _Début des vacances_

\- Bonjour Oma. saluai-je, souriante.

\- Omaaaaaaaaa! gueula Holmgeir en courant, dans la mesure du possible, vers elle.

\- Bonjour Irène. dit ma mère.

\- Bonjour Mami. termina mon père en la prenant dans ses bras.

Nous voilà enfin rentrés en Suisse. L'air des montagnes m'avait manqué, mais pas le temps de glander. Je devais trouver un moment avec Oma pour parler de sa famille.

J'avais, par contre, oublié le fait qu'elle était constamment entourée de gens et qu'elle adorait cette situation. Ce que je voulais faire était quasiment mission impossible. En attendant ce moment, je faisais mes devoirs, jouais de la musique et veillais sur Holmgeir pendant qu'il jouait avec ses cubes colorés.

Un après-midi, alors que je regardais le paysage par la fenêtre, je sentis une pression sur mon épaule droite. Ma grand-mère se tenait à moi avec un sourire triste. C'était le moment ou jamais! J'ouvris la bouche mais elle me devança.

\- Laïcifitra, que dirais-tu qu'on aille quelque part toutes les deux demain?

\- Je dirai: avec plaisir Oma. Tu as déjà une destination en tête?

\- Oui. Nous partons demain. Très tôt.

Elle me lâcha et partit vers mon père, me laissant intriguée. Où pouvait-elle bien m'emmener? A Bâle? Zürich? Ou mieux Grindelwald? Je passais la soirée plongée dans mes pensées et mes interrogations.

Le lendemain, Oma me réveilla vers six heures du matin pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Je descendis, les yeux à moitié ouvert, vers la cuisine, je constatai qu'elle avait déjà préparé un casse-croûte pour le voyage.

\- T'es si contente que ça d'aller quelque part avec moi Oma?

\- Oui. Pour une fois que je fais quelque chose avec ma petite fille, je peux bien être contente.

Elle souriait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour avant de m'asseoir pour manger mon pain tessinois.

\- Mmm... Faudrait vraiment que je pense à en ramener en Angleterre. Ou demander aux elfes à Poudlard d'en préparer. marmonnai-je.

\- Du pain tessinois? C'est vrai qu'il est bon, haha. Dépêche-toi où on va louper le train.

\- Oma... On est à la campagne et on est des sorciers...

\- J'ai décidé qu'on y allait en train. dit-elle, en me jetant un regard noir.

Oma pouvait être flippante quand on osait changer ses plans. Elle haïssait ça au plus haut point. Je ne dis plus rien, terminai mon pain et montai me préparer. Des chaussures de marche, un t-shirt bleu ciel, un vieux jean transformé en trois quart par mes soins, un petit sac à dos et j'étais prête pour la journée. Je redescendis doucement pour éviter de réveiller ma mère qui avait le sommeil assez léger pour entendre une mouche voler dans le couloir. La porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte et ma grand-mère m'attendait avec son sac à dos plein de nourriture et d'eau. Je sortis, refermai la porte et nous marchâmes vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. De là, un bus moldu nous conduisit jusqu'à la gare, puis nous prîmes le train jusqu'à Berne, la capitale. Oma restait silencieuse et marchait sans détour, je la suivis sans un mot. Une fois arrivées à Berne, elle marcha vers un quai où seul les trains régionaux circulaient. Nous attendîmes.

\- On va où Oma? demandai-je, souhaitant briser le silence.

Elle ne me répondit pas.

\- On va dans la campagne bernoise, ça c'est sûr. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où on va?

\- Regarde le panneau.

J'obéis pour lire la destination finale du train.

\- Interlaken Est, hein. Je serais étonnée que ce soit là où tu veux m'emmener.

Le train arriva, mettant fin à mon monologue extérieur. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur et nous nous assîmes l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à prendre les transports publics, Oma. marmonnai-je, un brin vexée par son silence.

\- Pour changer un peu. marmonna-t-elle à son tour.

Le train s'ébranla et le paysage commença à défiler en direction de l'Oberland bernois. Une heure passa sans qu'aucune d'entre nous n'ouvrait la bouche et finalement, Interlaken Est pointa le bout de son nez. Nous descendîmes et Oma commença à filer droit vers le prochain train. Elle y monta et me força à la suivre de près. Je n'eus même pas le temps de voir la destination que le train se mit en route. Il était rempli de touristes de tous horizons mais ma grand-mère trouva le moyen de s'asseoir au beau milieu de cette marée de moldus. Je la rejoignis.

\- Punaise mais on va où?

\- Dans le coin où j'ai grandi.

Je la regardai, interloquée.

\- A Grindelwald, Laïcifitra. Tu es grande maintenant et il est temps que tu saches certaines choses. fit-elle d'une voix grave.

Je restai silencieuse tandis qu'elle me fixait, attendant visiblement une quelconque expression ou parole de ma part.

\- Tu n'es pas choquée par ce que je viens de dire?! s'énerva-t-elle, son effet dramatique tombé à l'eau.

\- Ben... Tu ne m'aurais jamais emmenée seule dans un coin de la campagne bernoise juste pour faire du tourisme. répondis-je, un sourire gêné plaqué sur mes lèvres.

Le train termina son chemin dans le village, ou plutôt petite ville, de Grindelwald. Ma grand-mère sortit du train avec les derniers touristes allemands et marcha droit vers des ruelles à l'écart de la rue principale. Je la suivis, presque ennuyée de ce silence. Quelques pas plus loin, une bande avec "Interdit au public" écrit dessus nous barra le chemin. Je fis naturellement demi-tour.

\- Laïcifitra! C'est par là! cria ma grand-mère, irritée.

\- Mais c'est interdit au public Oma...

\- Oui, mais pas à nous. Nous ne sommes pas le public. dit-elle avant de continuer son chemin au-delà de la bande rouge.

\- Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête... ironisai-je à voix basse en trottinant pour la rattraper.

\- Je le confirme. Comment peux-tu figurer parmi les meilleurs élèves de ton année? Toi et ton cerveau constamment éteint.

\- Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mes camarades de maison et d'année. Et il y a une fille qui est juste un peu meilleure que moi.

\- Heureusement, sinon j'aurai cru que ton école n'éduque que des imbéciles.

\- Tu es d'une gentillesse, Oma.

\- Je préfère le mot "honnête".

\- Hmm.

Elle s'arrêta devant un mur, tapota à quelques coins spécifiques et un passage s'ouvrit. devant nous.

\- Comme au Chemin de Traverse. commentai-je.

\- C'est une méthode commune dans ce monde, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Oui bah pardon.

\- Bref, suis-moi et ne regarde personne.

J'obéis sans discuter. Plusieurs sorciers observaient ma grand-mère entrain de filer comme le vent. Je la suivis, la tête basse.

\- Elle est rentrée...

\- Le temps est venu...

\- Comment une fille comme elle peut posséder un tel pouvoir?

Des murmures de ce genre fusèrent envers Oma et moi-même. Elle n'y prit aucunement attention et fonça vers une ruelle menant dans un quartier glauque. Elle ralentit l'allure et jeta de vagues coups d'oeil aux bâtiments alors que je regardai le décor avec curiosité.

Des maisons en bois, dont l'entrée étaient barricadées avec des planches en bois. Des inscriptions dans une langue de l'Europe de l'Est sur les murs et le sol pavé.

\- C'est ici qu'une partie de la famille Grindelwald a vécu avant d'être chassée et tuée par des sorciers en quête de vengeance. expliqua Oma sans ralentir l'allure.

\- Tout ça à cause d'un mec qui voulait... quoi au juste?

\- Du pouvoir. Il voulait la Baguette de Sureau, une des Reliques de la Mort.

Je ne compris pas son blabla, J'avais juste compris "pouvoir" et c'était suffisant.

\- Il voulait dominer le monde en gros. résumai-je.

\- Oui, tout en commençant par l'Europe de l'Est.

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une grande maison aussi fermée par des planches. Je me postai à côté d'elle.

\- Voilà la maison où j'ai grandi. annonça-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- D'accord.

Elle s'avança et défonça les planches et la porte d'entrée d'un coup de baguette. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour ma grand-mère défoncer quelque chose même avec la magie. Elle enjamba sans peine les débris et je la suivis à l'intérieur.

Tout était poussiéreux, les meubles étaient dans un état lamentable et renversés - en particulier les chaises , le sol comportait des traces noires sous forme de flaques ou de longues traînées. Du sang séché. Et ça puait la moisissure.

\- Ils ne sont pas allés de main morte. commentai-je en fixant les traînées noires.

\- Allons à l'étage. ordonna Oma en se dirigeant vers un escalier à moitié moisi par l'humidité.

Je la suivis. Il y avait deux pièces au premier étage. Elles étaient intacts. Sauf pour la moisissure. Un salon avec quelques fauteuils d'un autre temps occupait la pièce de droite alors que celle de gauche était uniquement recouvert d'un immense tapis avec l'arbre généalogique. Etrangement, le tapis était dans un état plus qu'acceptable. Une protection magique probablement. Je parcourus des yeux, les différents visages de la famille. Cherchant quelqu'un que je connaissais. Oma ou Viktor par exemple.

\- Me voilà. dit Oma en pointant du doigt le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns foncé et aux yeux bleu clair.

\- Tu étais jolie à cette époque. commentai-je en regardant la tapisserie. Viktor!

Je fixais le visage de cet homme qui me protégeait de temps à autre. Il n'avait pas changé.

\- C'est mon frère. C'est lui qui a condamné Gellert à moisir en prison.

\- Et il est mort comment?

\- Assassiné. Comme tous les autres.

\- Tu es la seule survivante de la famille si je comprends bien.

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Il restait deux étages à explorer. Le deuxième étage possédait plusieurs chambres de toute sorte de grandeur. Je fouillai rapidement la chambre des parents de Oma, pour tomber sur la chambre de Viktor.

Tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Je laissais même des traces de pas sur le sol. Je nettoyai les cadres photos pour le voir, souriant auprès de ma grand-mère. Il y avait des photos de lui enfant, adolescent, adulte en tenue de juge. Il était souriant sur les photos enfants et ado, puis il s'assombrissait en devenant adulte. La dernière photo que je trouvai de lui était un cliché en tenu de juge, le marteau en main, le regard déçu mais résolu. Oma apparût dans la pièce.

\- Cette photo a été prise quand?

\- Juste après le procès de Gellert. Il avait prononcé le verdict et la sentence.

\- Le pauvre, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui.

\- Surtout qu'il avait condamné son propre oncle à la prison. Il était en droit de lui infliger la mort mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire.

\- Il ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

\- Non, c'était le seul juge a n'avoir jamais prononcé la peine de mort. Il a d'ailleurs prononcé ces mots suivant le cliché: Celui qui mettra ma descendance en danger aura de graves problèmes.

\- En quoi ces paroles sont sensées m'être utiles?

\- Tu vois le comportement de ton père envers toi et ta mère?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Gellert se ramassait la même chose et avait tout écrit dans un journal que ton père a volé. Il applique les tortures subies par Gellert sur toi pour faire de sa fille, une personne aussi puissante que son arrière oncle.

\- C'est insensé! m'écriai-je, choquée.

\- Mais vrai. Ajoutons que la nature bipolaire de Philipp a fortement influencé sa manière de faire tout ça. Gellert a cru recevoir une éducation comme ça, ton père le croit et tu le crois aussi n'est-ce pas?

Je restai silencieuse. Malgré tout ça, je pensai que c'était une manière comme une autre. Etait-elle aussi mauvaise que le suggérait Oma? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

\- Mais et toi alors?

\- Moi? Je n'ai pas éduqué ton père de cette manière! Tu me prends pour qui? J'ai lu ce journal en pensant tomber sur un conte et crois-moi, j'ai eu peur de mon oncle depuis cette lecture.

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce qu'il te fait et ce qu'il fait à ta mère est mal, tout en pensant que c'est pour ton bien. Il ne se rend pas compte. Tu dois te rebeller, si je peux le dire ainsi, pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne savais plus qui croire. La dénonciation de Oma ou la méthode de mon père? Que faire? Que dire? Ces marques laissées par mon paternel en avaient choqués plus d'un dans mon entourage à Poudlard.

\- J-j'ai besoin de temps, Oma. murmurai-je, la tête basse.

\- Bien sûr, ma puce. Tu es juste en droit de savoir.

\- Pourquoi tu me dit tout ça maintenant? Et pas avant?

\- Si tu n'avais pas été punie, l'an passée, je l'aurais déjà fait! s'énerva Oma en me lâchant.

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil poussiéreux.

\- En même temps, si tu n'avais pas fait toutes ces démarches, je ne me serais jamais rendue compte qu'on essayait de te rendre comme mon oncle. dit-elle. Parlant d'oncle, comment connais-tu le nom de Viktor? Je me souviens pas d'avoir parlé de lui.

\- Ben, je l'ai vu. Comme une illusion.

Elle fit des yeux ronds.

\- Quand? Comment? Que fait-il? débita-t-elle.

J'entrepris de lui raconter toutes ses apparitions, lors de la vengeance, mes interrogations sur Grindelwald et lorsque j'étais perdue en moi. Après lui avoir tout dit, elle se mit à réfléchir.

\- Voilà comment je le connais. Il m'a aidé à trouver le nom de Gellert et m'a fait dessiné un drôle de signe.

\- Quel signe? demanda Oma, quittant sa réflexion.

Je le dessinai rapidement dans la poussière du sol. Dès que je l'eus terminé, elle blêmit.

\- Les Reliques de la Mort... murmura-t-elle.

\- Hein?

\- Gellert est relié à ce signe. C'est lui qui l'a dessiné sur un des murs de Durmstrang, où il a fait sa scolarité.

\- Et c'est quoi ce signe exactement?

Elle m'expliqua vaguement les différents objets liés à ce signe: la baguette de Sureau, la pierre de Résurrection et la cape d'Invisibilité. Gellert était, apparemment, en possession de la baguette de Sureau et avait, apparemment, fait la guerre en Europe.

\- Sympathique oncle. raillai-je à la fin de son histoire.

\- En effet.

\- On peut aller le visiter? Il pourrait peut-être répondre à mes questions. proposai-je ne pensant à la carte caché dans ma chambre, à Londres.

\- Je crains que non. Je sais juste qu'il est dans une prison mais personne ne sait où se trouve exactement cet endroit. En plus, c'est rempli à craquer de Détraqueurs.

\- Mais j'ai une carte avec sa position marqué. Elle est à Londres. Je l'avais trouvé dans les affaires de mon père dans le grenier. contredis-je.

\- Ah, cette carte? C'est une fausse.

Je la regardai, septique.

\- Une fausse? demandai-je.

\- Oui. Mes parents ont fait plusieurs cartes de l'Europe avec nos positions. Mais aucune de ces cartes n'est vraie et personne ne se trouve aux points indiqués dessus.

\- Et merde.

\- Je ne crois pas que Gellert se souvienne de ce genre de chose. Peut-être de son ancien ami Albus mais sinon...

\- Albus? tiltai-je.

\- Albus Dumbledore. Il me semble qu'il est directeur de Poudlard non?

\- Oui mais alors... ça veut dire qu'il le connait! Je pourrais lui poser quelques questions!

Oma soupira devant mon enthousiasme.

\- Si tu le dis. On a le reste de la journée, visite toutes les pièces que tu veux.

Je dépoussiérai plusieurs cadres photos de la famille Grindelwald. Mes arrières grands-parents, mon oncle, ma grand-mère et de la famille plus loin encore. Feuilletai des albums familiaux, des manuels de sortilèges, de potions etc. Quelle maison intéressante!

\- Dis, je peux prendre quelques livres? demandai-je en tenant une pile de dix livres dans mes mains.

\- Autant prendre ceux qui n'ont pas moisi avec le temps. Vas-y.

\- Ouais! Merci! Mais tu peux réduire leur taille pour les mettre dans le sac à dos?

Elle râla en sortant sa baguette pour faire un petit coup sur les livres. Une fois réduits, je les mis dans le sac à dos. Je passai le reste de la journée à ouvrir les tiroirs les uns après les autres, à dévaliser les armoires et à souffler des kilos de poussière. La plupart des meubles, livres, cadres, sol et murs étaient moisis et à peu de chose de s'effondrer.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, je retournai vers ma grand mère qui se reposait dans la chambre de son frère, Viktor.

\- Toute la famille vivait ici? demandai-je.

\- Tout le monde a une chambre... Pourquoi?

\- Ben, j'ai trouvé les chambres mais pas celle de Gellert. Il n'en a pas?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça... T'es sûre qu'il n'a pas de porte avec son nom ou un écriteau vide?

\- Rien du tout.

Elle se leva.

\- On va la chercher, sa chambre. Même si je ne sais pas ce que tu veux y trouver.

Nous montâmes les marches vers le deuxième étage, là où se trouvait les chambre des parents de Oma. Ainsi que des frères et soeurs de mon arrière grand-mère. Aucune porte ne portait le nom de Gellert et d'ailleurs, il manquait une porte tout court!

\- Je ne serais pas étonnée que sa chambre est cachée par un sortilège ou par un mur. souffla Oma.

Je me mis à tâter les murs, espérant voir un système s'activer. Rien de cela mais ma main traversa un des murs. C'était pas la révélation à la Indiana Jones mais quand même. Je traversai le mur et je tombai sur une pièce, contrairement aux autres, complètement saccagée.

Des livres moisis au sol, les meubles à moitié brûlés, le sol couvert de poussière et de traces noires comme au rez de chaussée, le lit défait et brûlé et le chandelier au-dessus de moi menaçait de tomber d'un instant l'autre. Tout indiquait que cette pièce avait été fouillée

par le passé. J'avançai avec prudence vers la table de travail, cherchant quelque chose appartenant à Gellert. Rien de spécial sur le meuble, une plume noircie, des parchemins vides à moitiés brûlés et... une pile de lettres? Je pris la première sur le tas mais c'était rien d'extraordinaire. Mais sous cette lettre se cachait un cadre retourné. Bonne curieuse que j'étais, je le pris.

Deux jeunes hommes, bras dessus bras dessous, se tenaient. Ils souriaient, limite ils brillaient d'une joie non-dissimulée. L'un était Gellert, le blond, et l'autre avait des cheveux auburn et un visage qui m'était familier. On aurait dit Dumbledore, bien plus jeune. Les deux hommes faisaient des clins d'oeil, aussi bien entre eux qu'à moi qui les observaient. Je reposai le cadre sur le bureau et continuai ma fouille. Les tiroirs contenaient des pots d'encre neufs, des plumes sales, d'autres morceaux de parchemins avec des dessins dessinés dessus comme des plans. Mais bon, je ne m'y connaissais pas assez pour dire ce que c'était précisément, un plan de jeu? Ou une stratégie "militaire" à la sorcière? Aucune idée. Dans le doute, je les pris quand même. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, alors je fouillai l'armoire. Quelques livres me tombèrent sur la tête, dont un de contes sorciers en anglais. Il était en bon état et en le feuillant rapidement, je trouvai quelques annotations marquées à la va-vite. Je le mis sous mon bras et laissai les autres livres noirs tombés au sol. Je sortis de la chambre et descendis au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre Oma qui somnolait sur un vieux fauteuil. Je la réveillai doucement, le soleil était bien avancé dans sa course vers l'Ouest. Elle rétrécit les derniers livres et parchemins avant de sortir de la bâtisse. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les ruelles.

De retour à la maison, ma mère me sauta au cou, l'air effrayée. Oma lui expliqua qu'elle voulait passer une journée avec sa petite-fille. Elle accepta sans poser plus de questions sous le regard méfiant de mon père.

Deux jours passèrent et j'avais l'envie de mettre la main sur ce cahier que papa avait volé à Gellert. Oma le savait parfaitement et envoya mes parents passer la journée ensemble pendant que je surveillais Holmgeir. A peine furent-ils éloignés de la maison que je fonçai dans les étages fouiller sa chambre.

La porte n'était pas verouillée et je jetai un vague oeil sur les meubles. Tout était ordonné et bien rangé, pas comme ma chambre. J'ouvris les tiroirs du bureau, rien. L'armoire, pas mieux. Sous le lit, que dalle. Où pouvait-il l'avoir rangé? Je fixai la bibliothèque. Des livres par centaines rangés à l'arrache. Il ne me restait plus qu'à fouiller. Je pris les ouvrages fins, sans titre sur la tranche comme début. Un journal devait sûrement ressembler à ça.

\- Bingo. dis-je en feuillant un livre avec les initiales G.G sur la couverture et les mêmes sur la première page et d'autres pages par-ci et par-là.

Je rangeai soigneusement l'endroit avant de sortir rejoindre ma chambre et ranger l'ouvrage dans mes affaires d'école. Je pourrais le lire à loisir à Poudlard, loin d'une quelconque menace.

Les derniers jours de l'été passèrent beaucoup trop vite pour moi comme mon petit frère qui allait pas me voir pendant longtemps. Nous rentrâmes en Angleterre et je dûs écrire en vitesse à certaines personnes, faire quelques potions et aller chercher ce qu'il me fallait au Chemin de Traverse. Mes parents et leur bonne idée de faire des vacances au bled.

 _1er septembre_

Enfin la rentrée! Enfin, ça me saoulais un peu je devais avouer. Mais encore trois ans avec celle-ci et après, terminé! Je quittai mes parents, ma valise contenant mes affaires scolaires avec le journal et je montai dans le train. Je cherchai une place ou un ami déjà installé. Je croisai Padma, très heureuse de revenir à l'école. Elle me serra gentiment dans ses bras.

\- T'es enfin là! J'ai été nommée préfète de Serdaigle!

\- Mais c'est génial! Et c'est qui ton homologue masculin?

\- Anthony.

\- Au moins deux personnes sérieuses! J'imagine pas si c'était moi et Terry. On aurait trop abusé de notre position.

Elle resta quelques secondes, entrain d'imaginer.

\- Quelle horreur... Tu aurais perdu les premières années.

\- Je sais, haha! T'es installée où?

Je suis obligée d'être avec les autres préfets mais j'ai vu Terry au bout du couloir.

\- Merci et bravo encore!

Nous nous séparâmes et je m'incrustai dans le compartiment où il lisait un livre.

\- Depuis quand tu lis un livre dans le train?

\- J'ai toujours fait ça, madame-je-donne-de-mes-nouvelles-que-la-veille-de-la-rentrée.

\- Oui bon, vos hiboux ne me trouvent jamais en dehors d'Angleterre. Et tu sais bien que je suis toujours au bled pendant pratiquement toutes les vacances.

\- Bref, raconte tes vacances.

Je déposai ma valise au-dessus des bancs, m'assis et je racontai mes vacances. J'oubliai évidemment l'épisode de la maison Grindelwald, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoique ce soit. Le train s'ébranla, Mandy et les autres nous rejoignirent et nous roulâmes en direction de Poudlard.

* * *

Oui, la géographie suisse est très présente mais Google Earth est utile si vous voulez un peu voir où se trouve ces lieux.

Laissez une review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir!Bye!


	49. Ch 48: Rentrée

_Bonjour!_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien! (je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, je l'ai déjà faite...)_

 _Ce chapitre est plus court mais le prochain est plus long! J'ai déjà bien avancé son écriture! ^_^_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 48: Rentrée_

L'arrivée à l'école fut , comme les années précédentes, banale. Sauf que j'avais vaguement entendu parler qu'un membre du ministère était engagé pour nous donner cours ou surveiller ou bien je savais plus quoi. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien vouloir passer sa journée dans les couloirs à s'énerver sur les élèves, mis à part Rusard et encore.

Je m'installai à la table Serdaigle avec mes amis. Les nouveaux furent répartis dans les maisons, le repas fut délicieux comme d'habitude. Bizarrement, j'avais un peu de peine à me joindre à l'excitation générale de la pièce. Je zieutais les autres tables et vis un bonbon rose chez les enseignants. Son air de crapaud m'énervait d'entrée. Je ne connaissais pas son nom mais j'allais la détester.

\- T'as vu la prof en rose? demanda Anthony en face de moi.

\- Ouais et j'aime pas sa gueule. On dirait un crapaud. Et encore, c'est méchant pour l'animal.

Je les regardai se lancer des coups d'oeil étonné. C'était pas la première que je parlais de cette manière. Si? Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour prononcer son discours de début d'année. Il parlait de la forêt, de Rusard et de son éternel avertissement sur l'utilisation de la magie en cours et des professeurs Gobe-Planche et Ombrage. Il eut quelques applaudissements polis de notre part. Le directeur allait parler de Quidditch mais fut interrompu par la Ombrage. Quelle impolie celle-là. Elle nous parla comme on parlait à des enfants de quatre ans avec les mots "amis" et "joyeux petits visages". Puis, elle eut la voix monocorde des conseillers fédéraux. Je décrochai après la deuxième phrase, ça devenait compliqué à comprendre avec des mots que je ne connaissais pas. Mon esprit partit quelque part dans les montagnes bernoises, j'entendis de vagues sons mais ma mémoire les effaça rapidement pour faire place aux chants des oiseaux. Mes yeux se fermèrent, ma tête se posa dans le creux de mes bras et je somnolais. Je sentis qu'on me tapotait faiblement le bras.

*Qui ose me déranger dans mon sommeil? Hmm, rien de spécial.*

\- Miss... entendis-je comme un murmure.

*C'est qu'il insiste celui-là! Mais je suis bien moi...*

\- Miss Meno...

*Attends une seconde, je connais cette voix... Flitwick? Je ferai mieux de me réveiller.*

Je bougeai ma tête lentement, me grattant l'oeil gauche avant de me relever. Mon dos me faisait mal. Flitwick, MacGonagall et Snape se tenaient devant moi. Flitwick le plus proche.

\- Oui? demandai-je, somnolente.

\- Bonjour Miss Menoud! Nous pensions qu'il était temps de vous réveiller! Chantonna mon directeur de maison.

Hein? Il parlait de quoi là? Je sentis quelque chose glisser de mon épaules. Je jetai un oeil pour voir une couverture par terre, puis autour de moi pour remarquer que je me trouvais dans la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là moi?

\- J'ai dormi dans la Grande Salle? me risquai-je à demander.

\- Oui et sachez que le professeur Ombrage n'a pas apprécié votre sieste. dit MacGonagall avec une sorte de rictus.

\- Quel dommage. Ma prestation était parfaite pourtant. ironisai-je.

Après un instant de réflexion, le mot "oui" de la directrice de Gryffondor me réveilla définitivement. J'avais vraiment dormi dans la Grande Salle et personne n'avait eu l'idée de me réveiller après le banquet?! Cette situation était si ridicule que je me mis à pouffer de rire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Miss? demanda Flitwick.

\- Héhéhé... Je viens juste de me rendre compte que cette situation est ridicule. Merci de m'avoir réveillée, je vais aller me préparer un minimum dans mon dortoir.

Je me levai et laissai les enseignants pour rejoindre ma tour. Mon petit rire se transforma en fou rire bien sonore dans le château, questionnant bon nombre de tableaux sur ma santé mentale. Après vingt secondes de réflexion devant la porte, j'entrai sous les regards choqués de mes camarades de maison. Principalement des premières années, trop excités de commencer les cours. Je montai vers mon dortoir pour changer mon uniforme avec un de rechange et me coiffer la crinière. Mes cheveux avaient encore pris de la longueur, atteignant la mi-cuisse. Ni une, ni deux, quelques coups de brosse, un élastique brun et voilà mes cheveux attachés en une très haute queue de cheval, laissant les mèches avants encadrer mon visage. Sakura dormait paisiblement dans mon lit, rien ne pouvait la déranger de son long sommeil. C'était déjà un vieux chat, bientôt six ans. Du moins, ce que je pensais. J'avais considéré que Sakura avait une année lorsque je l'avais prise avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard.

Ma première année tout comme ma deuxième, si on excluait l'affaire Basilic.. des années normales avant que tout ceci. Comment ma scolarité avait-elle pu tourner à ce point en vrille? Je soupirai longuement.

Les filles enfoncèrent la porte du dortoir et restèrent plantés en me voyant.

\- Vous attendez que la neige entre dans la pièce? Entrez. dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- T'as bien dormi dans la Grande Salle? demanda Mandy, le sourire éclatant.

\- Oui, très bien. On y va?

Nous descendîmes ensemble les escaliers pour aller manger. J'avais un peu faim et je me demandai comment allait commencer notre premier jour de cours.

* * *

 _On se laisse ici, juste avant la premier jour! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plus malgré sa petite longueur! Laissez une review, ça fait plaisir et c'est de la motivation!_

 _Bye ~_


	50. Ch 49: Ombrage

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre pour un moment. Je révise à fond la tonne de matière pour mes examens finaux de la semaine prochaine. *soupir*_

 _Je tenais à publier ce chapitre avant de m'enfermer dans mes fiches jusqu'à fin juin!_

 _Bref, merci pour vos reviews!_

 **Guest: Contente que tu ne regrette pas ton choix! Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!**

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 49: Ombrage_

Une fois nos assiettes bien entamées, Flitwick passa chez tout le monde et distribua notre emploi du temps.

\- Oh nooooon! On a DFCM avec le crapaud rose! s'énervèrent les garçons d'une manière un peu excessive.

Il n'avait pas tort mais bon, c'était comme ça.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonnée hier soir après le banquet ? demandai-je, curieuse.

Ils se regardèrent avant de tous pointer un doigt accusateur sur Terry.

\- C'est lui qui a proposé de te laisser dormir. C'est sa faute. scandèrent-ils en chœur.

Terry était gêné pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Eh ! Vous n'aviez qu'à dire non et je l'aurais réveillée !

Tout le monde avait de la peine à le croire. S'il voulait un truc, comme ne pas me réveiller, il faisait tout pour y parvenir. Un pur Serpentard dans ce sens.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un ton de colère, à cause de l'emploi qui était revenu au centre de la discussion, un peu trop exaspérant pour moi mais je ne disais rien, préférant les laisser s'énerver pour rien. Peu de temps avant le début, nous nous rendîmes en traînant les pieds vers la salle de Défense. Le crapaud nous attendait, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Nous nous assîmes dans un grand silence.

\- Bonjour. dit-elle.

\- Bonjour. nous répondîmes en choeur.

\- Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas correct. J'aimerais que vous me répondiez "Bonjour Professeur Ombrage." Essayons à nouveau: Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage. nous dîmes avec une légère pointe d'agacement.

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes.

Nous sortîmes nos affaires, prêts à écrire. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota le tableau.

 _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_

 _Retour aux principes de base_

\- On n'a pas déjà fait ça en première année? murmurai-je à Padma, ma voisine de bureau.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi on doit refaire.

Ombrage comme ça son discours. Je ne comprenais rien, elle allait trop vite pour moi et les mots qu'elle employait ne faisaient pas du tout partis de mon vocabulaire. J'hésitais à lever la main pour lui demander de ralentir le rythme mais c'était le début, peut-être que ça irait mieux après.

\- Elle a dit quoi? demandai-je à nouveau.

\- Que le programme a été modifié par le Ministère. me répondit-elle, un peu agacée par mes questions.

\- Aaaah, fallait le dire, c'est plus clair.

\- T'as de la peine à suivre?

Je hochai la tête, un peu honteuse. Elle me sourit. Ombrage inscrivit de nouveaux mots au tableau. Des sortes d'objectifs, à ce que je comprenais. Mais rien n'indiquait une utilisation des sorts de défense. On allait faire que de la théorie? C'était qui l'abruti qui avait eu la brillante idée de ne donner que de la théorie sur un sujet bien réel?! D'autres élèves remarquèrent cette "anomalie" et levèrent immédiatement la main, notamment Terry.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Boot?

\- Pourquoi ne fait-on pas de pratique?

Un silence de mort s'installa et nous attendions sa réponse. Réponse qui fut évasive et compliquée à comprendre avec son débit élevé et ses mots bizarres. Je regardai Padma avec désespoir qui me lança un regard compatissant. Je levai la main.

\- Oui Miss Menoude?

\- Menoud. On ne prononce pas le "d". Hum, pourriez-vous parler plus lentement et avec un vocabulaire plus simple s'il vous plait? J'ai du mal à vous suivre.

Un autre silence de mort. Ombrage soupira en me fixant d'un air agacé.

\- Vous savez parfaitement l'anglais, puisque vous êtes ici à Poudlard.

\- Je ne le sais pas parfaitement, même si je fais des efforts.

Ma patience commença à atteindre sa limite. Non seulement, elle m'insultait et ne baissait en rien sa vitesse de parole.

Elle commença un autre discours sur la langue cette fois. Elle n'avait pas du tout suivi ma demande, au contraire, elle semblait même avoir accéléré le rythme. Putain ce que je la détestais. Mais, une chose était sûre, elle ne faisait pas le moindre effort, je n'en ferais pas non plus de mon côté.

\- Avez-vous compris Miss Menoud?

\- Parfaitement. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. répondis-je en français.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent jusqu'à presque sortir de leurs orbites. Elle n'avait pas dû me comprendre.

\- Veuillez parler en anglais dans mon cours Miss Menoud. ordonna-t-elle doucement, cachant un ton glacial.

\- Si vous parlez moins vite, je ferai peut-être des efforts. répondis-je en anglais, histoire de voir si elle accédait enfin à ma demande.

Elle émit un petit "Hmpf!" avant de nous faire lire le premier chapitre de ce livre pour enfant. Mais quel ennui mortel. Je déchirai la page juste avant, qui était blanche, fis un quadrillage et mis une croix dans un coin avant de passer la feuille près de Padma. Elle regarda un instant la feuille, puis moi, puis elle inscrivit un cercle dans une autre case et me redonna le papier. Ainsi commença nos deux parties de morpion en cours. Nous nous arrêtâmes juste avant de la voir se lever marquer quelques trucs au tableau et recommencer à parler trop vite.

\- Parlez moins vite s'il vous plait. dis-je à haute voix.

\- Votre main, Miss Menoud!

Je levai ma main.

\- Parlez plus lentement s'il vous plait.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous devez savoir aussi bien que vos camarades.

\- Mais tous vos collègues parlent plus lentement pour moi! Et j'ai pas l'impression que ça dérange mes camarades.

Un hochement de tête commun appuya ma déclaration. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là parfois.

\- Hors de question de faire du favoritisme.

\- Alors je parle en français dans vos cours.

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout ma "résistance" mais si elle n'était pas capable de comprendre que je peinais à suivre, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

\- Je vous retire quinze points à votre maison pour votre impertinence et une retenue, Miss.

\- Comme vous voulez. répliquai-je en français.

Aucun sourire sur son visage, un sourire narquois sur le mien. Voilà qui était bien assez pour la forcer à écrire sur un parchemin.

\- Venez ici, Miss Menoud.

Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Elle me tendit son parchemin bien fermé avec un seau.

\- Apportez ceci au Professeur Flitwick.

\- Mais avec plaisir, Professeur.

Je pris le papier de ses mains avec vigueur et sortis de la salle à grands pas. Le plus de distance je mettais entre elle et moi, mieux je me portais. Seulement, Flitwick était en cours. Je me postai devant son bureau attendis. Même pas deux minutes après, la sonnerie retentit et les élèves se ruèrent vers leur prochain cours. Je toquai à la porte de la salle de classe.

\- Professeur? demandai-je.

\- Miss Menoud! Que me vaux votre visite?

Il l'ouvrit et parcourut le contenu. Il fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait vers le bas du papier.

\- Venez avec moi.

Il sauta de sa pile de livres et marcha vers son bureau. Je le suivis, curieuse de savoir ce qui le mettait en colère. Son bureau était toujours aussi bien rangé malgré les quelques tas de livres en forme d'escaliers pour lui. Il s'assit à son bureau et, à l'aide sa baguette, attira un fauteuil vers moi.

\- Prenez place.

J'obéis sans discuter.

\- Prenez un bonbon à la menthe.

\- Non merci, j'essaie de faire un régime.

Il me balança un bonbon au visage, m'obligeant à le prendre. Je le mis en bouche malgré mon dégoût pour ce genre de trucs.

\- Le Professeur Ombrage a écrit que vous vous êtes opposée à elle. Est-ce juste?

\- Plus ou moins. Tout dépend du sens au mot "opposée".

\- Vous lui auriez manqué de respect en parlant français.

\- J'ai parlé français, oui. J'ai été impertinente, oui. Mais pas au point de manquer de respect. A part si parler une autre langue est un manque de respect.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle a également écrit que vous souhaitez un traitement de faveur.

\- Un traitement de faveur? J'ai juste demandé si elle pouvait parler un peu plus lentement! Comme vous ou les autres professeurs!

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui! Vous me parlez un peu plus lentement qu'avec les autres élèves mais je vous comprends et je peux vous répondre. Avec elle, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, alors pas la peine de tenter de répondre.

Il se contenta de hocher à nouveau la tête.

\- J'ai fait une simple demande et elle m'a envoyé au loin en parlant encore plus vite. Comme elle n'a pas fait d'efforts, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me forcer à parler en anglais dans ces conditions.

\- Je vois le problème. Je vais lui en parler. En attendant, elle vous a mis en retenue avec elle toute la semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui à cinq heures.

\- Supeeer... Le Professeur Snape va adorer me voir sécher mes heures avec lui. ironisai-je à l'extrême.

\- Allez, filez à votre prochain cours. Vous direz que je vous ai retenu un peu trop longtemps. Et prenez un autre bonbon pour le chemin.

Je pris un autre bonbon à contre-coeur et sortis du bureau pour me rendre aux cachots. Je toquai à la porte avant d'entrer. Le beau regard noir de Snape se posa sur moi, mécontent de me voir débarquer en retard dans son cours.

\- Pardonnez mon retard. Le Professeur Flitwick m'a retenue un peu plus longtemps et prévu.

\- Dix points en moins pour votre retard, Miss Menoud. Allez-vous asseoir.

Merci l'accueil.

Je m'installai tout au bout de la première ligne, à côté de Lavande Brown. Tout le monde était concentré sur sa potion. Je jetai un œil sur la potion de ma voisine pour deviner un début de Philtre de Paix. Je sortis mes affaires sans bruit et me mis au travail. J'avais quelques stades de retard mais rien d'insurmontable. Je mis le turbo, connaissant bien la préparation. Je rattrapai rapidement mon retard et me trouvai vite devant la phase d'attente. Brown avait des problèmes et paniqua en voyant que je l'avais dépassée dans la préparation. Snape se promena dans les rangs, jetant un oeil aux mixtures. Il observa la mienne, il manquait juste le dernier ingrédient. Il ne dit rien et commença à critiquer la potion de Lavande. La pauvre.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, ma potion fut terminée et de faibles vapeurs argentées s'en dégageaient. J'étais fière de mon résultat malgré que je n'avais absolument rien fait pendant les vacances d'été. Snape nous demanda de lui donner un échantillon de notre potion et de la poser sur son bureau, comme d'habitude. La sonnerie retentit et les Gryffondor furent les premiers à sortir de la salle pour aller manger. Je ramassai mes affaires avant d'aller chez l'enseignant.

\- Professeur Snape?

\- Qu'y a-t-il Laï?

\- Euh, je voulais juste vous prévenir que cette semaine j'ai des heures de retenues à cinq heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en si bon début d'année? railla-t-il.

\- Je me suis un peu exprimée avec la Ombrage. Et elle a mis en retenue avec elle toute la semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Exprimée?

\- J'ai demandé si elle pouvait parler moins vite mais elle a fait le contraire et j'ai commencé à lui répondre en français.

Il me fixa quelques instants.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu dois passer des retenues avec elle?

Je hochai la tête.

\- Cette bonne femme n'a vraiment rien dans le crâne. Le directeur l'avait prévenue de cette "exception".

Parce que j'étais une exception? Fantastique.

\- Bref, cette semaine, pas de potions. résumai-je.

Il soupira longuement.

\- Sinon, passé de bonnes vacances? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je les ai passées à la maison comme chaque année.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me rendre en Suisse. On dit que c'est un beau pays.

\- C'est le plus beau pays! m'exclamai-je, fière. Après mes études, je vous ferai visiter!

Un rictus naquit sur ses fines lèvres.

\- J'attendrai Laï.

Je lui souris en sentant mes joues légèrement rougir sans raison. Mais mon estomac me ramena sur terre. Il se leva et nous marchâmes côte à côte, dans un léger silence.

\- Avez-vous fait quelques potions durant les vacances?

\- ... Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps entre les amis, les parents et le petit frère qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Je me gardai bien de dire que j'étais partie dans les méandres de l'histoire interdite aux sorciers. Et je ne mentais pas totalement avec ma réponse. Le silence fit à nouveau place entre nous et plusieurs élèves nous dévisagèrent plus ou moins discrètement tout en murmurant entre eux.

\- Professeur, j'ai trouvé un vieux livre de potions chez moi.

Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

\- Et je pensais que ça pourrait vous intéresser de le feuilleter.

\- Et pourquoi me dire ça?

\- Ben... le livre est en allemand et je ne connais pas tous les ingrédients dans toutes les langues. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de sort de traduction et je pensais... que je pourrai avoir une idée ce que c'est que ces potions...

Je fuyais son regard, honteuse de faire une telle demande. Moi qui savais l'allemand, me retrouver à faire ça parce que mon vocabulaire anglais était plus large qu'en allemand. Quelle honte. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur lui pour ne pas piquer un fou rire devant tout le monde.

\- Où est passé la grande Laïcifitra Menoud? L'élève qui sait toutes les langues et qui ne sait pas les ingrédients dans sa langue maternelle? railla-t-il bien fort devant quelques élèves de deuxièmes années.

\- Rho, c'est bon! Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le et je trouverai facilement un livre pour traduire les morceaux manquants! m'énervai-je.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas l'humour... murmura-t-il.

\- Si mais c'est un peu excessif et surtout devant des élèves. Je vous passe le livre à la fin des cours, avant d'aller chez l'autre. Bon appétit.

Je le quittai avant d'entendre un quelconque autre mot de sa bouche et rejoignis ma table pour enfin manger quelque chose.

L'après-midi passait lentement avec les Runes anciennes et l'Histoire de la Magie. Toujours aussi barbant et avec le même discours sur les B.U.S.E. Comme si on n'avait pas encore compris que la cinquième année allait être difficile niveau études. Mais tout ça n'empêchait pas le professeur fantôme d'être aussi dynamique qu'une limace et Babbling, la prof de Runes, de donner un texte de quarante centimètres à traduire pour le prochain cours.

A la fin des cours, j'étais déjà épuisée de cette journée et passer ma soirée avec ce crapaud rose me saoulait légèrement. Pour ne pas dire totalement. Je rentrai dans mon dortoir pendant quelques secondes pour prendre le livre et je ressortis aussi vite dans les couloirs vers les cachots.

Je toquai à la porte du bureau de Snape, puis j'entrai.

\- Bonjour, j'apporte le livre avant de filer en salle de Défense.

\- Posez-le sur le bureau.

Je remarquai Drago en train de me fixer. Oups, réunion? Je posai et repartis à la vitesse de l'éclair tout en le saluant d'un signe de la main. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, alors je me mis à courir.

J'arrivai, essoufflée, devant le bureau du crapaud. Je respirai quelques instants avant de toquer.

\- Entrez. fit une petite voix fluette bien irritable.

J'entrai et je découvris un monde très bizarre. Des tasses en porcelaine avec des chatons qui te fixaient sur des murs rose bonbon. Le bureau d'Ombrage était recouvert de nappes, des vases avec des fleurs en train de mourir disposés par-ci par-là.

\- Bonsoir Miss Menoud. dit-elle.

\- Bonsoir.

Elle émit un petit raclement de gorge. Ah oui.

\- Bonsoir Professeur Ombrage. repris-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Asseyez-vous.

Elle m'indiqua une petite table où un parchemin et une plume m'attendait. De la dentelle recouvrait le bois. D'un air perplexe, je pris place. Voilà longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus fait recopier des lignes en guise de punition. Depuis l'école moldue si mes souvenirs étaient bons. La vieille peau se rapprocha de moi.

\- Bien, vous allez copier des lignes.

*Comme si je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça avec le parchemin et la plume noire.*

\- Je veux que vous écriviez: Je ne dois pas parler français à Poudlard.

\- Quelle originalité. ironisai-je, un sourire narquois sur mon visage.

\- Écrivez! m'ordonna-t-elle.

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'encre.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. murmura-t-elle, étouffant un petit rire.

Je regardai la plume avant de commencer à écrire. C'était ennuyant au possible! Même faire le ménage avec Rusard était plus amusant, sérieux! J'écrivais sans relâche, ma main gauche soutenant ma tête en signe d'ennui. L'encre était rouge brillant comme du sang. Je ne serais même pas étonnée si j'étais vraiment en train d'écrire avec mon sang. J'entendis des pas arriver vers moi.

\- Tout va bien? demanda la prof d'une petite voix fluette.

\- Parfaitement bien. murmurai-je en français.

\- Puisque que vous le prenez sur ce ton, vous resterez plus longtemps que prévu.

Je haussai vaguement les épaules tout en écrivant. Les heures défilèrent, je commençais à penser à mon tas de devoirs à faire. Je poussai un tout petit soupir. Je sentais venir la nuit blanche juste pour bosser.

Finalement, elle m'ordonna de venir vers elle.

\- Votre main.

Ma main? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ma main? Je lui tendis la gauche.

\- Non, la droite.

Je m'exécutai et fis des yeux ronds en la voyant. J'avais des blessures, des fentes qui formaient les mots que j'avais écrits sur ce fichu parchemin! J'avais bel et bien écris avec mon propre sang! C'était légal, ce genre de punition?!

Mais en réalité, je n'avais rien remarqué de ce changement sur ma peau. Aucune douleur, ni avant ni maintenant. Une petite couleur rouge entourait les plaies mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Papa m'avait fait subir bien pire que cette petite crotte de Ombrage.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à vous le faire rentrer dans le crâne. Nous n'aurons qu'à recommencer demain soir, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouvez partir.

Je ramassai mon sac et sortis de la pièce sans un mot, fixant ma main gauche d'un air perplexe. Comment avais-je pu ne rien sentir? Tout le monde pouvait sentir toutes les douleurs, même les plus légères. De plus, j'avais du mal à croire que ça c'était une gentille douleur. Le crapaud était venu pour me demande si j'allais bien, sûrement pour voir si je ne faisais pas semblant de ne pas sentir la douleur.

Bref, il était très tard et je devais traverser tout le château pour rejoindre ma tour pour travailler. Hors de question de rentrer dormir avec la tonne sur le dos. J'esquivai facilement Rusard et son chat, connaissant les raccourcis par cœur et je rentrai enfin dans mon nid. Pas un chat, un paisible silence régna dans la salle. Je montai doucement les marches pour rejoindre mon dortoir, entrai comme un ninja pour prendre mes papiers et ressortis travailler dans la salle commune. Sakura, qui était réveillée, me suivit en bas et sauta sur mes genoux pour s'y lover. Je lui donnai quelques caresses avant de m'attaquer aux devoirs de potions, le plus facile. Puis, l'Histoire. Encore une guerre entre des bestioles, apparemment, intelligentes. Pff, c'était encore pire que chez les moldus. Les tout me pris à peu près deux heures à faire et il me restait les Runes. Il était quatre heures et demi du matin lorsque je terminai tous mes devoirs. Je remontai mes affaires dans le dortoir, enlevai quelques vêtements à la va-vite, m'affalai sur mon lit et m'endormis à moitié nue pour deux heures et demi de sommeil avant me devoir me réveiller pour manger.

Le mardi fut plus ou moins pareil que lundi. Les enseignants nous mettaient la pression, nous donnaient une tonne de devoirs à faire et le soir, je devais me rendre chez Ombrage pour ma retenue. Je vis Harry qui s'y dirigeait également.

\- Salut Harry. T'as un truc à faire chez Ombrage? demandai-je.

\- Salut Laï. Une retenue plutôt. dit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Super, tu me tiendras compagnie! Je suis collée pour le reste de la semaine depuis hier.

Il fit des yeux ronds.

\- Depuis hier?

Je hochai la tête avant de nous retrouver devant sa porte. Nous entrâmes. Il observait la décoration dégueulasse alors que je me dirigeai vers un bureau, l'autre étant pour Harry. Ils discutèrent de Quidditch. Il était le capitaine de Gryffondor cette année, à ce qu'on m'avait dit et cette chose ne voulait pas le laisser aller à l'entraînement. Un peu plus tard, nous nous mîmes à écrire nos lignes. Toujours la même foutue phrase. J'entendis une exclamation étouffée de sa part, probablement la douleur sur sa main. Nous restâmes impassibles, ignorant au mieux - pour lui - la douleur. Nous nous jetions quelques regards de temps à autre afin de nous soutenir mutuellement alors que les heures défilaient. Enfin, elle nous appela l'un après l'autre pour vérifier l'état de notre blessure. Chez Harry, c'était rouge mais rien de trop grave alors que chez moi, les mots commencèrent à rester, même si c'était difficile à voir pour le moment. Elle nous laissa partir à une heure impossible. Je saluai Harry d'un signe de tête avant de partir vers ma tour, faire mes devoirs.

Une nouvelle journée de cours, une nouvelle journée où je manquais de sommeil à cause du tas de devoirs. Des cours ennuyants et des enseignants qui mettaient la pression. J'adorais cette première semaine de cours et mon seul vœu était d'arriver au week-end. Malgré ces journées, la retenue était encore pire. Je voyais Harry se contenir de crier à la douleur alors que je commençais à la ressentir au bout de la retenue de jeudi, l'avant-dernière. D'ailleurs ce soir-là, Ombrage était heureuse de voir nos messages gravés sur notre main, de minces filets de sang y coulaient le long du poignet. Elle nous laissa sortir de son bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, je ronchonnai.

\- Connasse de prof… C'est de la torture ce qu'elle nous fait.

Il ne répondait pas, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Il y était tellement plongé qu'il ne me salua pas avant de partir dans une autre direction. Moi, j'hésitai à descendre aux cachots me soigner juste pour l'énerver. A la réflexion, non. Je le ferais quand la série de retenues serait terminée. Et Snape devait dormir à cette heure-ci. Je rentrai, esquivant Peeves de justesse en me cachant derrière une armure. Il passa devant moi, ricanant sur un quelconque plan sur le chemin de la Volière. Fallait éviter de s'y diriger ces prochains jours. Une fois disparu, je marchai sur la pointe des pieds le plus vite possible, espérant ne pas le voir débarquer juste devant moi et prévenir Rusard ou Ombrage.

Vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine. J'étais complètement morte de fatigue et le temps maussade n'aidait en rien à me tenir éveillée. Je n'arrivais pas à boire ma tasse sans en mettre partout sur moi sauf dans ma bouche.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir au lieu de travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Sermonna Terry, inquiet.

\- Les retenues sont si dures que ça ? demanda Padma.

\- Non, juste des lignes à recopier. Mais pendant des heures. Je ne rentre pas avant minuit minimum.

\- Bon, ça pourrait être pire. Dit Anthony.

S'ils savaient. Mais je n'avais pas envie de leur ficher la trouille ou pire, une révolte si je montrais l'état de ma main. Du coup, à tous les cours, j'étais toujours assise tout à droite de la salle, comme ça, personne ne pouvait bien ma cicatrice en forme de : « Je ne dois pas parler français à Poudlard. ». En plus, je finissais la semaine par Ombrage comme je la commençais avec elle. On allait adorer cette année moi et mes camarades de maison.

\- Au fait, on ne fera vraiment pas de pratique ? J'avais pas compris sa réponse, lundi. demandai-je tout bas à Mandy, ma voisine.

\- Non, la première pratique sera à l'examen en fin d'année.

\- Mais elle est conne…

\- Silence derrière ! fit la petite voix stridente d'Ombrage en me fixant avec des yeux globuleux.

La semaine s'acheva enfin ! Mouais, presque. Encore une retenue. Je rejoignis Harry peu avant cinq heures devant le bureau de la prof et nous entrâmes. J'en avais marre de voir ces bureaux et ces parchemins vides. Harry se mit au bureau le proche de la fenêtre et moi à celui près du mur. On écrivait, notre plaie s'ouvrait et on saignait. Plus on écrivait, plus notre parchemin ressemblait à un papier ensanglanté. J'avais mal, oui, mais j'avais connu pire. Cette fois-ci, elle nous lâcha plus tôt, un énorme sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. En particulier à Harry. Il avait grimacé et violemment réagi lorsqu'elle avait pris sa main en sang entre ses doigts. Je restai stoïque devant son contrôle de ma main.

\- Vous êtes plus tenace que je ne le pensais mais je pense que je me suis fait comprendre, Miss Menoud. Vous pouvez partir.

Je ramassai mon sac et partis le plus vite possible de cette pièce de malheur. Direction le bureau de Snape, surtout ses appartements. Je devais me soigner. Je laissai une trace de sang sur tout le chemin, peu visible mais présente. Tant pis, les elfes nettoieront. Je toquai, personne ne me répondit. J'entrai et fermai la porte, cherchant le Dictame des yeux. Je le vis mais avant de l'utiliser, autant montrer à Snape que j'en avais besoin. J'activai le passage et j'entrai sans grande politesse dans le salon de l'enseignant. Il était assis dans le fauteuil et lisait un livre.

\- Laï ? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ?

\- Si mais là n'est pas la question. Je peux utiliser le Dictame dans votre bureau s'il vous plait ?

Il parut surpris, se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de moi.

\- C'est quoi ces gouttes qui coulent de ta main ? Du sang ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. A la place, je lui tendis ma main ensanglantée. La plaie était rouge vive et une quinzaine de filets de sang s'échappèrent par-ci et par-là. Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? murmura-t-il, prenant doucement ma main dans les siennes, lisant la phrase.

\- Ombrage…

Je sentis immédiatement la colère l'envahir. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un me fasse du mal. Et Ombrage devait être la première sur la liste des gens qu'il voulait loin de moi. Non, deuxième s'il savait pour papa.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut ici, assied-toi sur le canapé et enlève ton manteau.

J'obéis sans broncher. En enlevant mon manteau, je vis que ma chemise était imprégnée de sang. Je relevai le manche sanguinolent et attendis. Il revint vite avec un flacon et une pipette. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me soigna. L'affaire lui prit très peu de temps et la plaie disparut. Il ne restait que de vagues traces.

\- Elles disparaîtront d'ici quelques jours.

\- Merci…

Instinctivement, je me collai contre lui, souhaitant sa présence et rien d'autre que sa présence. Mon cœur battait fort mais le sien ne battait pas à la même vitesse. Il était plutôt lent. Je levai les yeux vers son visage pour rencontrer ses iris noirs. Je sentis ses bras se poser le long de mon dos, une main sur ma tête et l'autre au bas de mon dos. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que je me sentis un peu à l'étroit.

\- J'ai terminé ton livre. Il est très intéressant mais certaines des potions inscrites sont interdites.

Je le regardai, à peine étonnée. Ce livre datait de peu avant 1940, alors pas très choquant d'entendre que certaines choses avaient changées. Il me lâche et se leva pour prendre le dit livre.

\- Euh, on peut regarder ça demain ? Je suis fatiguée…

\- D'accord. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé, reste ici.

Je hochai la tête avant de commencer à préparer les coussins du canapé lorsqu'il m'obligea à me lever. Il me traîna dans la salle de bain où un pyjama était posé sur le rebord du robinet.

\- Mets ça pour cette nuit. Je toquerai dans quelques minutes.

Il me laissa seule dans sa salle de bain. J'enlevai mes vêtements et regardai le pyjama. Une robe de nuit noire avec des manches courtes. Zut. Les marques allaient être apparentes. Tant pis, on inventera une excuse bidon. Ou avec un peu de chance, il ne verrait rien.

\- Tu t'es changée ?

Je mis la robe de nuit en vitesse avant de répondre un faible oui. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et tendit une brosse à dent neuve.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci. dis-je en la prenant.

Il referma la porte et je me brossai vite les dents. Mes marques sur les bras et sur les jambes n'étaient vraiment pas discrètes. Pff, heureusement que la pire était sur l'abdomen. Je sortis de la salle de bain, mon uniforme cachant un peu mes coupures sur les bras.

Bien qu'il souhaitait que je dorme ici, je ne comprenais pas vraiment où j'allais exactement dormir. Pas dans son lit quand même ?!

\- Installe-toi dans mon lit.

" Oje, oje… " (Ouh la, ouh la) *

J'obéis sans réfléchir et me coucha du côté le plus éloigné de la salle de bain. Je l'entends arriver et se coucher juste à côté de moi. Je devais rêver. Un truc aussi… aussi…. Je n'arrivais même pas à définir cette action. Certes, il n'était déjà arrivé de me retrouver dans son lit mais c'était pour une raison dont je ne me souvenais plus. Je paniquai. Quelle situation embarrassante ! Même si, au fond, mon cœur s'emballait de bonheur. Je me tournai légèrement vers lui, pensant qu'il s'était endormi.

Pff, il me fixait intensément. Je rougis fortement en me tournant définitivement vers lui, attirée par ce regard, ne montrant aucune émotion.

\- Bonne nuit… murmurai-je.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

\- Bonne nuit. murmura-t-il à son tour.

Je fermai les yeux, voulant plonger dans mon sommeil. Je sentis quelque chose m'entourer et une odeur de parchemin envahit mes narines. Là, je trouvai mon sommeil.

* * *

 _* A prononcer "Oyé" comme au Moyen-Age :)_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous ait plu et laissez une review! Une review = un encouragement!_


	51. Ch 50: Plus seule

_Euh... Bonjour?_

 _Oui, ce retard est interminable mais je pense que vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude héhé..._

 _Bref, j'ai réussi mes examens (dans la douleur) et dès début juillet, j'ai repris mes écrits. Avec la collaboration du paysage écossais, ça m'a redonnée encore plus l'envie de continuer cette fic! (mais ça n'intéresse personne xD)_

 _Je tiens à vous remerciez du fond du coeur d'être toujours à l'affût d'un nouveau chapitre et vos reviews me font toujours un immense plaisir à lire!_

 **Angico: Merci pour ta review et tu n'es pas la seule à détester Ombrage! xD**

 **victoria leanansidhe: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!**

 **(désolée de vous répondre comme ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous envoyer un MP ^_^')**

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Chapitre 50: Plus seule_

La nuit fut mouvementée. Mes bras avaient, instinctivement, enlacé mon voisin. Ma tête collée contre son torse et la tienne reposait au-dessus.

Tout ça aurait pu être un décor de rêve.

Dommage que Snape bavait sur mes cheveux tout en ronflant. Et mon esprit vagabondait dans des rêveries plus étranges les unes que les autres. En particulier la photo du directeur et de Gellert, tous les deux souriants. J'ouvris les yeux, un peu secouée. Le soleil peinait à percer les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il devait être très tôt. Non sans regret, je quittai ses bras et sortis du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus glissée dans un bain chaud. Je pouvais tranquillement me reposer le cerveau. Quelques questions restèrent néanmoins. Devrais-je aller voir le directeur et lui demander s'il sait quelque chose sur Gellert? Ou devrais-je le faire plus subtilement? Ou encore, devrais-je attendre encore un peu? Sinon, allait-il me répondre ou fuir? Je n'en savais rien et ça m'énervait. En plus, je devais encore gérer la Ombrage comme tout le reste de l'école. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'énerver, sous prétexte de la protection de Snape, toute l'année. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de moi.

*Même si j'adore quand il s'occupe de moi…* pensai-je, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

Je regardais mes bras lacérés, pensive. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à quelqu'un mais, si je faisais une telle chose, je devrais tout avouer. Et quelles pourraient être les conséquences si Papa l'apprenait? Je n'en savais trop rien et je me mis à faire des bulles dans l'eau avec ma bouche.

Je commençai à détester les bains. Ça me faisait trop réfléchir.

Je me lavai rapidement les cheveux avec un shampoing posé sur le rebord de la baignoire, puis je sortis de l'eau.

Un coup de baguette et voilà mes cheveux secs. Je me rhabillai, puis sortis en douceur de la pièce. Il faisait plus froid dans la chambre et un ronflement se faisait toujours entendre. Tant mieux. Je cherchai mes vêtements, sans succès. Tant pis, je me promènerais en pyjama dans les appartements et dehors. Il était sans doute trop tôt pour pouvoir se promener dans les couloirs sans se choper une retenue et je n'avais CLAIREMENT pas envie d'en avoir une. Je me posai sur le fauteuil préféré du professeur, toute contente de le lui chiper, et sortis le journal de Gellert de mon sac resté au pied du canapé.

C'était un journal intime. Un journal bien glauque, racontant en allemand le quotidien de mon arrière grand-oncle. Il était à Durmstrang et y fut renvoyé pour cause d'expériences de magie noire. Ses phrases étaient remplies l'ironie et de dégoût vis-à-vis de cette école. Il se moquait de son motif de renvoi, clamant que Durmstrang aimait la magie noire autant que lui.

Il parlait ensuite d'un village nommé Godric's Hollow, en Angleterre. Chez sa grand-tante. Une certaine Bathilda Tourdesac. Tiens, l'auteure du livre d'histoire. J'avais vraiment une drôle de famille, et surtout bien éparpillée. Il y fit la connaissance de Dumbledore et lui partagea des idées de règles, d'ordre sorcier régnant sur les Moldus. Je fus surprise de lire la phrase " Albus et moi dominerons le monde sous une seule bannière: Pour le plus grand bien".

*Le directeur nous cache bien des choses.*

Une dispute y était relatée entre Dumbledore et son frère. Il avait un frère? Et une sœur? Morte en plus? Je trouvais la réaction de Gellert – à savoir, fuir – très lâche et puérile.

Mais tout le début de journal n'était pas ce que je cherchais, à la base. Il ne disait rien ce qu'il avait vécu avant et en dehors de l'école.

Il parlait de son ascension en tant que Mage Noir. Il décrivait toutes les tortures qu'avaient subies ses ennemis. Une chose me tiqua et même, en un sens, me redonna espoir. Tous les coups, maléfices subis, il avait reçu lui-même, plusieurs années auparavant. Et par qui? Par son père tiens. Apparemment, il était l'espoir magique de la famille. Son père l'éduquait à coups de pieds, ciseaux et autres pour qu'il retienne les sorts, potions, etc.

Exactement comme moi. Papa prenait bien ce journal comme exemple d'éducation.

Voir ce qu'il était devenu me faisait froid dans le dos. Gellert avait tourné et était devenu fou dans ses dernières années de règne. Allais-je aussi devenir comme ça? Ferais-je subir le même traitement à mes enfants? Je commençai à remettre mon éducation en question. Mon père avait-il vraiment une considération pour moi autre que par le pouvoir? Il ne m'avait jamais félicitée pour quelque chose. Un sort, une potion, une énigme ou peu importe.

Je lisais la suite et Gellert relatait son enfance. Je superposai facilement mon enfance à la sienne car elles étaient très similaires. Un père violent, une mère passive, enchaînée par son mari qui la battait, et aucun soutien. Méfiance, agressivité, vengeance étaient devenues son quotidien. J'étais méfiante, agressive parfois et je m'étais vengée une fois. J'imaginai mon avenir dans le même schéma que Gellert.

Ma grand-mère avait raison depuis le début.

Je me dégoûtai. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été conditionnée pour devenir le nouveau Mage Noir. Que ma vie ne n'avait jamais vraiment appartenue. D'être le pantin de mon père.

Il fallait que ça change.

Plus jamais je ne laisserai manipuler par lui. Plus jamais je ne laisserai décider de ce qui était bon pour moi. J'obtiendrai notre liberté, même cela devait se faire dans le sang. Holmgeir n'aura jamais à subir des coups et maman sera libérée de ses chaînes.

Tout cela sonnait comme une promesse de meurtre.

Mais je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir. La prison à vie lui suffira.

Je refermai le livre, au bord des larmes. Une ombre s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Comme ça, on vole es fauteuils des autres? railla une voix bien connue.

Je le vis faire un geste vers le canapé avant de s'arrêter brusquement en me fixant, l'air profondément choqué. Il ne s'en cachait pas pour une fois. Il s'agenouilla et prit mon bras gauche entre ses doigts, contemplant mes coupures en silence.

\- … Professeur, que feriez-vous si vous appreniez qu'un membre de votre famille essaye de faire de vous, le futur Mage Noir?

Super, je venais de me prendre une balle dans le pied. Moi qui, de base, ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le sache. En vérité, ces révélations m'avaient donné envie de tout déballer. Je craquai intérieurement. Ce "secret" était devenu trop lourd pour moi mais je n'avais personne à qui me confier.

A regarder, seul l'homme assis à côté de moi était digne de confiance. Il avait pris soin de moi à plusieurs reprises, s'était inquiété pour moi. Je lui avais menti au sujet des marques sur mon dos, l'année passée. Il y avait d'autres personnes ce jour-là et je ne le lui faisais pas totalement confiance. Mais lui, il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser entrer dans ses appartements, lire ses livres, faire du rangement, utiliser sa salle de bain…

Il faisait en sorte que je me sente chez moi.

Il "partageait" sa vie avec moi.

J'avais accès à une partie plus intime de lui.

Au final, il était légitime de le considérer comme digne de confiance.

Il lâcha mon bras et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Ce noir était si fascinant que je n'arrivai pas à détourner mon regard.

\- Legilimens. dit-il.

Une foule de souvenirs remontèrent. De ma première visite en bas des escaliers où j'avais entendu la première menace de mon père sur ma mère à mes conclusions à la fin de la lecture du journal de Gellert. Toutes les fois où les ciseaux, les pieds, les mains et la baguette s'étaient levés contre ma personne remontèrent dans mon esprit aussi vite que le son. Je revivais tout. Absolument tout. La douleur, la vue brouillée, les cris de tous les côtés. Mon indécision sur tout que j'endurai depuis le début à cause de la grand-mère. Mon héritage révélé à Grindelwald.

Toute ma vie défilait devant mes yeux. Je ne comprenais véritablement les intentions de mon père qu'à ce moment, en voyant l'histoire se former. Bizarrement, je sentis une présence étrangère à tout ça. Mais peu importait. La douleur de mes souvenirs était plus forte. Puis, d'un coup, tout cela s'arrêta.

J'éclatai en sanglots et je déballai tout.

\- Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour lui. Un être fait pour devenir ce qu'il n'a jamais réussi à devenir: un mage noir aussi puissant que son grand-oncle. Il n'a jamais eu une estime de moi, m'a battue à plusieurs reprises avec différents objets en plus des mains et des pieds. Des ciseaux, la magie, des couteaux, des objets lourds. J'ai peur de lui, j'ai peur de chaque mouvement brusque dans mon entourage. Il a surveillé mon évolution et était fier de moi lors de l'incident avec Milicent. Je deviens comme il le souhaite, folle et cruelle.

Je marquai un silence pour respirer.

\- Il bat ma mère et utilise mon frère comme moyen de pression contre elle et moi. S'il s'attaque à lui, il meurt. Et…

\- Tais-toi! cria-t-il en se levant et en enfonçant mon visage contre son torse pour étouffer ma voix.

Mais je continuai de pleurer.

\- Je l'ai vu. Tu as peur. Tu n'es pas en sécurité chez toi mais tu n'as pas le choix parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller sinon.

Je m'accrochai à lui comme s'il était ma bouée de secours.

\- Je te protégerai. Je te le promets. Tu n'es plus seule. murmura-t-il contre mon crâne.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes enlacés. Je pleurai tout ce que je pouvais sur lui. Je me sentais vidée de toute énergie, une coquille sans âme. Et en même temps, plus sereine. Soulagée d'en avoir pu parler avec quelqu'un, de ne plus me sentir seule. Je remarquai à peine qu'il avait repris sa place sur le fauteuil avec moi assise, perpendiculairement, sur ses genoux. Son odeur de parchemin me calma lentement. Ce moment devenait agréable.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Des élèves de Serpentard se dirigeaient probablement vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Je retenais ma respiration, craignant qu'un élève, Drago par exemple, entrait et nous voyait comme ça.

Puis, le silence. Je repris lentement ma respiration. J'avais terminé de pleurer sur les robes de Snape.

\- Tu as fini? Il faudrait aller manger le petit déjeuner.

\- Oui… Mais je n'ai pas faim. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

Je le sentis rire au fond de sa poitrine.

\- Vous allez rattraper les cours que vous avez séchés cette semaine.

\- Vous croyez que je préfère être avec Ombrage?

\- Bien sûr. Vous passez plus de temps avec elle depuis le début de l'année. Vous devriez parler à elle de vos problèmes.

Je le regardais, septique avant de rire comme une idiote. Sa raillerie me donna un petit souffle de bonheur. Je m'écartai de lui avant de me lever du canapé.

\- Alors? Quelles potions?

Il me montra le passage vers le bureau. Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Parchemin sur le bureau. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de vous expliquer. Et vous êtes en année de B.U.S.E., Miss.

\- Autres choses? Comme vous changer? Vous ai-je mouillé?

Il se leva et me fit face.

\- De toute évidence.

\- Hahaha. Je vais aller voir votre bureau.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau et pris un parchemin posé à côté d'une pile de correction. Quatre potions différentes! Il voulait me tuer!

* * *

 _Et voilà, il connaît enfin son histoire et ses craintes! Que va-t-il se passer entre ces deux-là? Comment va-il la protéger? A vos hypothèses! :)_

 _Laissez une review, même de quelques mots, ça fait plaisir!_


End file.
